The New Girl
by jasmin flower
Summary: After her unfortunate death, and a spell Arthur uses to try and haunt Alfred, Jasmin turns into a personification! She has to try and figure out how to live her life when she's being cursed with everyone else as well! (Lemons, limes, language, violence, bloodshed, het and yaoi, if it exists, it'll be in here eventually! OCXLudwig/Matthew/everybody!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Gonna do another Hetalia fanfic, this one does have an OC, if you don't like, don't read. There will be romance and lemons, both het and yaoi. Also language. Some bloodshed and murder, including children. Most of this in the first chapter alone.

You have been warned!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. Seriously. It makes me wanna cry.

(First person)

Blackness. I awoke to absolute black all around me. I was surprised, knowing my bedroom has windows, and sat up, rubbing my sore head. Must have slept wrong again, cause I had a hell of a crick in my neck. I tried to feel my way around and eventually found a doorknob and opened it, feeling more than seeing the light pour in. God, my head was throbbing! Must be another migraine setting in. I looked around realizing I had no idea where I was. Why was I asleep on someone else's bed? What in the hell was happening? I looked down, glad I was at least dressed, but I had to get back to my house, my family. I found my cell phone and flipped through a few pages, realizing quickly it wasn't my phone. Who's phone was this? Why in the hell was I at someone else's house?

I quickly made my way out of the apartment and walked to the street. I didn't look too bad, at least. Jeans and a tee, so it was at least comfortable. I pulled out my ponytail holder and redid my hair into the tight tail I always kept it in, something I'd recently picked up from watching one of my favorite anime, Hetalia. Germany was so cute! I nearly chirped at the thought as I started walking down the street, trying to find something, anything, that was familiar.

I finally made it to campus, and sighed. How in the hell did I get so far from my house overnight? Was I abducted? I probably drove there in my sleep. Things at the house between me and my husband had been getting really stressful, and when I was a kid, when things got ugly, which was fairly often I'd wake up in the creek or in the garden. That's probably what happened.

But how did I get into someone else's house? I sighed as I walked a good ten blocks and stopped to catch my breath. I was starving, but I didn't have any money on me, so all I could do was just keep walking after the wind came back to me.

It was a good twenty minutes later I noticed a guy off to the side, walking past me with his hands in his pockets. I stopped and stared for a moment before a huge grin lit my face. "Cosplayer?" I asked with a grin and the guy stopped and looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Why, do I look like someone else?" He frowned, his brows knitting together and all I could do was grin.

"You look just like Alfred Jones!" I giggled and he frowned harder, lowering the hand that had a huge styrofoam cup.

"How... did you know my name?" He asked surprised and I stilled for a moment before grinning.

"You ask a question like that, but you probably have the giant 50 on your back!" I giggled and his eyes narrowed as he turned and showed me he did indeed have the mark on his back.

"Can I get a pic with you?" I asked, holding up the cellphone and he shrugged, surprised when I threw my arm over his shoulder and snapped a pic with both of our faces, me grinning like an idiot.

"Too bad you don't have a Kiku and Ludwig with you!" I grin and bow shortly, thanking him for the pic when I look up and he's pointing behind me. I turn to see both of the ones I'd just mentioned staring surprised at me and grin. Kiku was a good inch shorter than me, who stands at a solid 5'7" (At least that's what it says on my drivers' license, lol!) and Ludwig, who's staring at me in shock.

"Oh my god! You guys are amazing! This is the best cosplay I've ever seen!" I chirp as Kiku nearly chokes on his fries.

"Cosplay?!"

"Yeah! Kiku Honda and Ludwig! Oh! Please take a pic with me?" I nearly beg and the two look at each other with surprise before nodding. First I snap a pic with Japan, then Ludwig bends down so his face is next to mine for that pic. I hold up a peace sign for that one and Alfred looks at me with shock.

"How did you know our names?"

"Hetalia! You're America, Japan and Germany, right? You look just like them! Even Kiku's outfit is perfect!" I grin and in response Alfred reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. I'm surprised as the other two follow suit and they each show me their ID's. "Your... real names...?" I stare up in shock and Alfred nods.

"We can't let you go now. You'll have to come with us." Alfred says, his tone serious and I frown.

"Just let me call my house to tell them I'll be gone. I have kids, I need to make sure my husband knows."

"That's fine." Kiku says before anyone else can respond, and as I start typing the numbers in Ludwig gives Kiku a withering glare. "What?"

"No mentioning us, alright?"

"I'll tell him I'm spending some time with some amazing cosplayers, alright?" I grin as I hold the phone up to my ear. It's three rings til the phone answers. I'm surprised to hear my mother in law on the phone. Why isn't she at work?

"Hey, Bea? It's me, I-"

"That's not funny!" She yells as sobs erupt through the phone and I still.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" I start and she starts yelling about people calling pretending to be dead people.

"Bea, I'm not dead! What's happened?!" I yell.

"He snapped! He snapped and killed them all! That stupid son of mine..." She sobs and I freeze. "He killed her, then the kids! These kinds of jokes aren't funny! Don't call here again!" She hangs up and I feel a violent shake overcome me as the phone falls to the floor, shattering into pieces. I hear an echo from the wall next to me and it takes me a second to realize it's me screaming. By this time the three with me grab me and pull me a few buildings down into a large car and they all jump into the back with me, trying to figure out what had happened.

It doesn't quite happen that way and I end out fainting shortly after getting into the car.

By the time I wake up, we're driving. I sit up. My head is still killing me. I grasp at it and remember.

It's not a migraine. That's where he stabbed me.

Tears fill my eyes as I think of the life I've lost. He killed me. He really did.

And my kids.

More sobs start up and before I know it, arms are wrapped around me and I hear Alfred right next to my ear, mumbling soothing words about how everything will be alright.

"I'm dead." I mumble and he looks at me confused. "Last night, my husband, he killed me and my kids..." I cover my face with my hands. Even now I hate letting people see me cry.

"But that can't be, you're here." Kiku asks, more confused than anything and I shake my head.

"I know. We got the newspaper while you were out and it made the news. It was an interesting pic of you, at least. Your kids were beautiful." He frowns and I curl up into a ball and just cry.

It's a while until anyone says a word, Ludwig busy driving, Kiku in the front seat, kept looking back over his shoulder to check on me. Alfred, on the other hand hadn't removed his hand from my back even once since I woke up.

By this time it had been an hour and my stomach let everyone know it needed food. I frowned at it and narrowed my eyes. "What the hell, zombies don't need food." I frowned and Alfred sighed.

"Guess you're not a zombie, then. Ludwig?"

"I'll stop at the next exit." He said in a hard tone and as odd as it was, it comforted me. I loved Hetalia, and Germany was always my favorite of the group.

We stopped in, and fortunately all they had were real restaurants, none of the fast food joints you'd normally find. Alfred made a discouraged sound, but everyone else seemed to smile as we walked in.

We were able to get a quiet table in the back and Ludwig looked at me with a frown. "Go on and eat." He spoke and it suddenly dawned on me that the food was even there. I took a few bites before my stomach started churning and I jumped up, running to the restroom.

It was a good fifteen minutes til I walked out, having Japan standing next to the room with a worried look on his face. "You don't have to worry I'll escape, I don't have anywhere to go." I sighed and he frowned, nodding. His eyes never left my face as we went back to the table, Ludwig's hand stilled as he looked me over and I just stared for a moment before asking. "What?"

"You're younger." Alfred responded, eyes wide as he looked me over from head to toe. That's ridiculous!" I frowned as I took another bite of my food, hoping to keep this one down.

It only lasted an hour before I had to tell Kiku, who was now driving, to pull over, and puked my guts out. I stumbled back to the car, nearly passing out as I reached the door, but Ludwig jumped out and helped me stabilize to get back in. This time I could feel the difference in my face. My skin was tighter. My waist was smaller. Why in the hell was I going backwards in age?

"You're younger again." Ludwig said, surprised and I nodded.

"I noticed. I might be throwing up due to the hormonal imbalances it's causing." I stated and he frowned, unable to find any flaws in the logic.

"You're a nation." Japan said from the front seat and I smiled, but it must have been a dark one to cause the look of fear in Alfred's face.

"Has there been any new countries started recently? Any new islands? How would I be a personification? I was born and raised in Ohio." I watch as America frowns, thinking.

"Maybe you're the start of a new nation within America?" He asked and I grin.

"The only nation besides America I'm part of is the Otaku nation." I grin, the dark look returned to America's face and Ludwig frowns.

"There are no more countries to be made. Maybe... you're more general than that?"

"Maybe I'm the whole world." My words slur as another wave of tiredness overcomes me and I slip down, hitting my forehead on the window. My stomach cramps up again and I hit the back of Kiku's seat again and jump out of the car just as it stops, causing Ludwig to scream in panic. I got a few steps out into the grass, the area here raining strongly. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but in this situation it didn't make much of a difference. I feel something bubbling up out of my stomach, but realize quickly it isn't just vomit. I cough up two metal pins and a chunk of flesh. I hear Ludwig cursing over my shoulder as I black out.

I wake up as we're getting to a stand next to the road and look up to see a 'Welcome to Canada!' sign. "She's awake!" Kiku's next to me this time and I grasp my head in a blind panic. "Again?" Kiku asks and all I can do is lower my hands and shake my head, trying to fling the blush from my cheeks.

I didn't want to tell them I dreamed of the stab wounds. I was still dying and could hear my kids screaming from their bedrooms. Tears over took as we got closer to the stand. "It's alright." Kiku said softly, patting my back and I could only smile softly at him. At least he tried.

"I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream. I don't want you to worry." I took a deep, shuttered breath and tried my best to calm down as we got up to the window. Alfred showed him his identification and the man looked to the rest of us. "I think I'm in trouble, I don't have a passport." I mumbled and Kiku shook his head.

"We called ahead for a plus one, we just have to show ours." I sighed with relief as the man waved us through.

It was another few hours til we reached the huge mansion. By this time I'd thrown up twice more, neither time had it been the contents of my stomach. Blood and flesh were fighting their way out. At least those had seemed to subside, but I hadn't had a chance to look in a mirror and was honestly scared to find out what I looked like. I stood beside America as Kiku softly knocked at the door. "Where are we?" I asked, and when the door opened all I could do was grin. "Oh, geez! I should have guessed."

Alfred's eyes turned to me, narrowed and the other two turned to me, curious. "What do you mean, you should have guessed?"

"It's your brother, Canada! Matthew Williams!" I grinned and the four men just stared at me in shock.

"How many of us do you know?" Kiku asked and I started ticking off names, but mostly I just stuck to country names.

"Italy, Romano, France, England, Russia, Estonia and Prussia, Austria, it's kind of a big list." I grinned and the group just stared at me in shock. "What?"

"The show you spoke about, Hetalia, I looked it up while you were passed out." Kiku mumbled. "There's no sign it ever existed."

"But... that can't be." I stared at him dumbstruck and I was ushered quickly into the house. I was pulled into a large room where quite a few of the other nations were gathered and was seated in the front of the room. I was still in shock from the latest news when Canada yelped. I looked up to see Russia sitting on him and I responded without thinking.

"Russia! You're sitting on Canada!" I pointed and Russia jumped up and turned, seeing the gasping nation beneath him.

"Eh, sorry about dat." He shyly scratched the back of his head before Russia realized something and turned around, seeing me sigh with relief. "Who are you, and why do you know me?" He looked over after realizing I'd come in with America and Germany and started yelling in Russian.

"Calm down, Commie! She knew us too! She's part of the meeting today." America yelled out and most of the rest of the room turned to look at me.

All I could do was sit lower in the seat they gave me so everyone could take a look at me and I swallowed hard. I was always an introvert, and this many eyes on me was making me very uncomfortable. "Let's get started!" I heard Germany call over the room and the barreling silence didn't settle well in my stomach. I turned and ran, grasping the trash can near the door and threw up again, this time it looked like flesh and skin.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" I stumbled back to my feet, swaying and was surprised to be caught before I fell. I looked up to see France holding me up with a look of concern and tried to step forward, almost falling. Why in the hell was I so dizzy? "Mon dieu!" He gasped as he looked me over and Germany sighed.

"We think she might be a new personification. We're not entirely sure, but we do know she was found dead last night, and has... memories of her and her children's murder. She also remembers a television show with all of us, but we were unable to find anything about it."

"Oh. Oh no." Everyone turned to the nation who had just turned pale as a sheet. England looked around and swallowed hard. "I cast a spell last night. It was supposed to summon a demon, but I thought it had failed. It may be possible I summoned her from another dimension, but I'd have to look her over a bit to find out if that's actually what did it."

"But why would I be summoned in Ohio? You weren't there, it doesn't make any sense." I mumbled as France finally was able to get me into the seat with my hands and legs shaking so badly. I thanked him softly, expecting him to go back to his seat, but instead he sat on the ground beside me, keeping his hand on my arm.

"You were probably around... Italian village in Columbus, right?"

"That's where I woke up. I was killed a good half an hour drive from there." I spoke and half of the faces in the room paled.

"That's... where America was staying. I'd sent it to find him."

"Great, I'm an America seeking demon, now." I sighed, running my hand over my face only to freeze it. It didn't feel like my face at all anymore. I felt down, feeling my stomach and arms, getting a few curious looks from the people in the room and Japan realized what was going on.

"You look to be around twenty, the same age as us." I stilled, my eyes focused on him in shock.

"That's impossible." I chuckled, the murmurs in the room were quiet, but seemed deafening. "How in the hell do you revert fifteen years in a day?"

"If I accidentally summoned you and turned you into a personification. Good god, lass, I'm so sorry!"

"At least I'm not dead anymore, and this means I'm not a zombie." I was almost relieved to hear this.

"Wait, I get it!" America stood and yelled out. "You tried to summon a demon, but instead you went into death and summoned the last person who died! Since you had the summon set up to get me, instead of the instinct to hunt me down, she turned into another personification! The spell screwed up twice!"

"Not entirely. When I woke up this morning I had no idea where I was. I started walking on instinct and still found you, so that part seemed to work, at least a little." I sighed and America sat down, nearly falling into his seat.

"What are we going to do with her? A personification without a country? At least Sealand has four people!" Scotland yelled out and I sat, petrified at the thought they would try to kill me.

"The last thing we need is another America!" Russia called out with a dark grin and Japan stood.

"We have another theory. What if instead of a nation, it's more of a society? You said it yourself, you're a part of the Otaku nation, ne?" Japan asked and all I could do was nod quietly.

"My theory was that she was the personification of the world itself." America called out and Germany looked over to me, his eyes narrowed.

All I could do was clench my eyes and sigh as the fighting continued for a good half an hour.

It was at the end of the half hour I started hearing screaming in my skull and grasped my head. France jumped up and tightened his grip around my arms. "Mademoiselle?" He spoke in shock as I bit back a cry, but was surprised when instead Germany yelled. He hit the floor just a second before I jumped away from France, grasped to my head.

"What in the hell is this?!" I gasped through the pain and the screams and Germany stood, his face pale. He looked over, seeing me in a ball on the ground and frowned. It took him a moment to wander over and grasp my chin tightly, yanking my face to his. The light hurt. Everything in my head hurt. "What is this pain?"

"It's my people. Something happened." I gasped as I felt another wave and finally screamed, rolling onto my side. It felt like I was being crushed! Then it all went still. The pain was gone. Everything was back to normal.

"She's connected to Germany?" Lichtenstein whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and more murmuring began. I barely was able to pull myself to my feet and in a split second, France was again helping me to my seat.

"Sorry, I didn't want to fall on you." I admitted and he shook his head, concern heavy on his face.

"What did it feel like?"

"Like I was being crushed. I could hear all of this screaming. There was no light. It was so dark." I answered truthfully and Germany sighed.

"Looks like Germany has another guardian." Prussia grinned from the front and Germany nodded.

"Indeed. Now let's proceed with the meeting." Germany went on to a new topic.

_**Hey everyone! Usually this will be where I put the translations. I do throw in a lot of French and German later in the story, with some Japanese tossed in here and there. Feel free to correct me on any of it, as I'm just using Google Translate for most of it.**_

_**Also remember to leave a review and like! I have a tendency to update daily, so come back tomorrow for more!**_

_**Later guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

yomi-tai me naru x hina and Platinum, Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it, especially since no one ever reviews on chapter one! You give me hope! :D

Anyway, this is going to be a longer story. I'm halfway through chapter 13 and I'm probably about halfway through the story, so there will be plenty to read!

Anywho, on with the show!

Dsiclaimer- Marukaite Chikyuu Boku Hetalia!

Anyway, Chapter 2

(Third person)

The meeting seemed to drag on forever in her eyes. France was there to keep her upright, and about halfway through she silently begged Canada to bring him a chair and he happily obliged, glad someone besides America could see him.

At the end of the meeting she stood and Germany took her from France, who gave her a comforting pat on her back. "It'll all be alright soon." He smiled and looked up to Germany. "Take care of her. I have a feeling she has a lot to offer, non?" He smiled softly down and all she could do was nod, surprised.

France walked away and she looked up at the German, who had a look of displease on his face. "You'll be staying with me." She nodded and looked over to Prussia, who was chatting quite animatedly with Italy about something and returned her gaze to the upset blue eyes before her.

"I'm sorry to be a bother." She mumbled and held her head low. She heard a curt sigh and frowned.

He was different in real life than she'd seen in the anime. He didn't have those brief blushes. He didn't seem to have kind moments. And she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt that he hated her.

She tried to take a step the moment he did, to stay at his side, but her shaking legs wouldn't hold her. She started to fall forwards, to quickly find hands on her shoulders and Germany sighed, lifting her up gently. She blushed insanely as she realized how close to his head she was before she looked down and gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm afraid of being lifted!" She gasped, the beginnings of tears in her eyes and he could only sigh.

"Try to handle it for a moment. Bruder!"

"Ja, Ja, I'm- what in the hell are you doing to her?" She could hear Prussia heckle and Germany sighed.

"She's unable to walk. Let's go."

Her eyes were clenched the whole way out, and she was surprised to find, after she'd been seated in the back seat of the car, it was only her, Germany, Prussia and Austria in the car. Prussia sat in the front with Germany driving and Austria sat beside her, looking out of the window. She could see redness in his neck and was worried he disliked her as well.

"Ah, Austria. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said softly, her voice still shaking from being carried, and he looked cautiously at her before turning away again. A soft hand reached up and pointed at her chest. She looked down, noticing her shirt was pulled down under her bra due to the loose tank tops she wore. She yanked it back up quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't notice it earlier!" She gasped. "To be seen in such a state!" She frowned, blushing brighter red than he did and Prussia laughed.

"You're as soft spoken as Japan! Probably just as much of a timid person, as well." He turned and held out his hand. "Prussia, glad to meet you!" He grinned and she held out her hand, shaking his with more firmness than he was expecting from someone in her state. "Jasmin."

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on!" Prussia sat back down, finally snapping his seat belt into place as Germany looked at her in the rear view mirror, just now realizing he'd had no idea what her name was even though he'd been with her all day.

"I'm sorry to intrude!" She bowed and Austria looked over at her with an amused smirk.

"Respond like that and they'll eat you alive." He watched as her skin crawled.

"Like she doesn't have to worry about that from you!" Prussia grinned into the mirror and Austria blushed.

"Of course not! I'm a gentleman, unlike some people!"

All three men were surprised to hear giggling and looked at the girl, covering her mouth with her hand, blushing, but smiling all the same. Germany finally relaxed a little. At least she was smiling. It was a start, at least. He'd been worried about her since he'd heard her mumbling and crying in her sleep earlier.

The ride to the airport took around an hour, and Jasmin was sad to see the car go, but the men weren't as affected by it. They climbed into the jet that was set just for them and she was surprised Germany stood right behind her on the stairs, his hand gently on the small of her back. When she did get another dizzy spell he grasped her quickly and lifted her, carrying her the rest of the way.

"Putting the moves on her already, West?"

"I doubt she's in the mood for anything like that." He spoke as he sat her in a plush reclining chair.

"So, tell me your story!" Prussia leaned forward and grinned on the seat.

"I'm not sure she wants to right now." Germany said with a worried tone but Jasmin only shook her head. "I don't like keeping secrets, and I think it's better for them to know my frame of mind. It's easier to watch out when you know what's going on, right?" Germany nodded, but as he sat down, he leaned forwards, ready to catch her if she passed out again, forgetting the seatbelt would prevent any falls.

"My name is Jasmin, I'm thirty five, and last night my husband killed me and my four kids." She said matter of factly, causing Prussia to pale and Austria groaned.

"Are... you sure you're alright?" Austria asked softly, now worried.

"As far as anyone besides you guys know, I'm dead, so I could be worse. I'm just... sad I'll never see my family again, but honestly, I needed to get out of America. I don't want anyone recognizing me and freaking out, especially since I've apparently changed age. It would only be family that could recognize me, and they'd never let it go. I just can't figure out why he killed the kids." Jasmin looked down, her eyes swimming with tears and she sighed, fighting them back.

"I'd be more curious as to why he killed you." Prussia frowned, patting her shoulder and Jasmin shook her head with a grin.

"Probably because I'm a pain in the ass." Austria gasped and Germany flinched.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Austria asked and Jasmin looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"I'll be fine eventually, and that's what I need to worry about right now. Well, that and making sure Germany doesn't try and finish the job!" Jasmin laughed softly and Prussia realized she wasn't just self-depreciating, but saw this as a stronger part of herself.

He couldn't help but smile, and as Austria stared in shock at the look Prussia offered her, he realized everything was alright. "More about me. Now that I got the major thing out of the way, I love anime, manga, anything Japanese." She smiled, realizing her manga collection was probably being sold on Ebay as she spoke. "I love cooking and video games. All of my fanfics are gone!" She gasped and Germany looked over at the look of horror on her face.

"You can write more."He offered and she nodded, looking up with a sad smile.

"I don't have a computer anymore, and I'll have to find out what manga and anime you guys even have here. Since Hetalia doesn't exist, there's no saying what else doesn't." Germany's eyebrows raised. He hadn't even thought about that.

"Anyway," She hurried along, trying to put those thoughts to the back of her mind. "I love dogs and laughter. I may not look like much, but I love working out." She grinned and stretched out her arms, the tiredness hitting her again. Her head fell and again hit the window. She pulled it back and frowned, rubbing her forehead as Austria jumped up and ran around, checking her for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"Just keep getting these waves of fatigue. It's been a hard day, even though I slept through most of it."

"But your forehead..." He lifted his hand and rubbed over the spot, surprised to see her grinning a moment later.

"It's just a bump. It'll be gone soon."

He couldn't help but smile when he sat back down moments later. "She's stronger than the last one you brought home!" Austria chimed over to Germany, who grinned.

"Wouldn't that be you?" Austria stilled and Prussia laughed.

"Still..." Austria said, looking into the seat before him with interest.

Jasmin chatted quite animatedly with Prussia, Gilbert about video games for quite a few hours and Germany was in fear of his sanity. A female version of Prussia running around? He swallowed hard, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea when he glanced over and saw her eyes flutter closed. He watched on full alert til he heard a soft dozing sound and finally sat back, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"She's an interesting one." Gilbert glanced over to Germany, who only nodded with a curt sound he wouldn't say wasn't a snort. "It was a little unsettling to have her, just out of nowhere know who I was, but it was interesting to chat with someone I didn't have to introduce myself to. It's like getting to know someone after waking up with amnesia. I didn't know a thing about her, but she seemed to instantly know me."

"And out of nowhere she said she wanted to hear me play the piano. Her eyes were so wide, I almost died of shock." Austria chimed in, chuckling. "Like she already knew I was good, and I knew nothing in return."

"That's the same feeling I had!" Gilbert pointed over as Austria, Roderich's eyebrow raised. "I almost worried I wasn't who I thought I was. It was really... unusual." He frowned and looked over as Ludwig's eyes softened on the girl.

"You two realized she was faking her cheer most of the time, right?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Poor girl's been through hell and back, quite literally in this case. People don't just cheer up from something like that in a day." Roderich sighed, looking at the girl with a gentleness that unsettled Ludwig. She'd fallen asleep just an hour before touchdown and Germany carried her from the plane to the car, from the car to his bed. He didn't have any more guest rooms, and shared the other room with Prussia for the night, deciding to try and figure out what to do with her space-wise after he'd slept and the jet lag wore off.

It was ten hours later she awoke. Since the guys had all eaten and gotten to bed later, they were still asleep when she woke. She didn't realize where she was, or even register it wasn't her house. She made her way downstairs, as she usually did, stumbled into the kitchen, and got to work making breakfast, like she normally did.

She'd set the table and staggered to the stairs, calling up with a loud voice. "Val! Luna! James! Aerith! Time for breakfast!" She turned and got in two steps before she realized she wasn't in her house. Momentary panic set in before she remembered the night before and collapsed to the floor, unable to even breathe.

Germany, having been in the process of changing into his clothes for the day was momentarily startled when he heard a voice boom through the house. He frowned, wondering who the girl had been calling and came down the stairs, seeing the table made for five. His eyes narrowed as he took another few steps down the stairs to see her curled up in a shaking ball on the floor.

Instinct was the first thing to hit as he ran over and flipped her over to her back, breaking free the sob that had kept her from breathing and she screamed as she grasped to his waist like a life raft. He generally wasn't very useful in these situations and sighed with relief when he noticed the other two on the stairs, looking down at her with pity. They were there in a second, patting her back and offering kind, comforting words, but through it all she never released his waist.

It was a good ten minutes til she composed herself and stood, brushing herself off. "Sorry, that was a bit much for first thing in the morning." She frowned, wiping her eyes harshly with the back of her wrist and Ludwig grasped her hand, already seeing the red mark from the first time etch itself across her face.

"Please be a little more gentle with yourself." He asked softly and Jasmin stilled, nodding.

She'd never been asked something like that before, and was half worried he was calling her a wuss or something. He could sense the trepidation and sighed. "I don't want you bruising your face up." He reached over and grabbed a tissue from a box on the counter and handed it to her and she smiled softly, nodding. "Sorry."

"There's no reason for that." He sighed and looked over to the table, set for five. He turned to her as she looked at the fifth plate and sighed. Gilbert and Roderich sat down, feeling wasting the food would be pointless, and honestly, she had to agree. She sat down softly and stared at her food with worry for a moment before Ludwig leaned across the table, patting her shoulder. "You should eat."

"I'm half worried it'll turn out like yesterday." She sighed, feeling her stomach ache and took a deep breath before fighting the food into her mouth. Everyone could see her fight against the food and they watched with worry for a moment before digging in.

"Mein gott, this is good!" Gilbert nearly purred as he ate and Roderich let out a happy little sing-song tone before swallowing his bite and looking up to Ludwig with distrusting eyes.

"I thought you said she was an American?" Jasmin giggled, remembering Alfred and his hamburgers and nodded.

"I am, but I can't eat hamburger. I have to watch my girlish figure, right?"

"But these omelets are still not the healthiest thing. Ham and peppers are good like this, I never would have thought of it, but it still has a lot of calories and cholesterol!"

"I'm used to eating a lot of oats to burn out the cholesterol and calories translate to energy. You need them to survive, and it's good before a workout." She sighed, realizing it wasn't like she had anything else to do today.

"You can do that after lunch. I'll join you, if you don't mind." Ludwig said between bites and Jasmin looked up at him, not even close to hiding her curiosity. "We need to take you shopping. You'll need new clothes. As much as that outfit does look good on you, I had to give you my belt while you were sleeping after the plane, as your pants no longer fit you." He watched as she looked down with surprise she hadn't even noticed the difference.

"Good god, I'm so sorry!" She turned bright red realizing how close he'd been to her in her sleep and kept her face down, trying to kill the blush, not even noticing his.

"Christmas lights!" Gilbert pointed and Ludwig turned to him with an angry glare.

After breakfast they all went upstairs to get ready for the day. Jasmin was offered an outfit of Roderichs to wear, as nothing the other two had would fit, save Ludwig's jacket, which it was just too warm for. She glanced at herself in the mirror and winced. Of course they didn't happen to have any bras lying around, but she was surprised to find his pants and boxers fit her very well. The white button down shirt came to her wrists, and the collar just went to the back of her head. She never thought she looked right in outfits like this. She wore a black tank top and vest to hide her lack of undergarments, but when her eyes traveled to her face she screamed again.

How could she have forgotten that?! Ludwig knocked with a slight panic at the door and Jasmin turned with a sigh, pulling open the door. "Sorry! I forgot about my face!" She swallowed hard and returned her eyes to the mirror.

Her shoulder length grey hair was black again. Her brown eyes seemed larger. Her skin was tighter. She looked just like she'd looked fifteen years ago.

"Now you see why I freaked out yesterday." He chuckled and she did the same, nodding. As she came down the stairs, she was surprised to find Gilbert in beat up jeans and a tee-shirt with Green-day on the front. Roderich was dressed similarly to his normal outfit, but he wasn't wearing the ruffle on the front of his shirt that he normally wore. He stopped fidgeting with the buttons on his cuff for a moment to let his eyes travel over her with a satisfied smirk.

"Something about seeing a girl in your button down, gets me every time!" Gilbert grinned and Roderich blushed.

"If you're going, come on." Ludwig said, turning and walking from the house, the other three following behind.

All three of the guys cringed as she picked out clothes. Jeans. Jeans, jeans, and more jeans. Tank tops. All black. Finally Roderich had seen enough and stood, taking her hand and led her to the women's department, sighing. "When I saw the jeans and black tank top yesterday I was worried something like this would happen. Why don't you pick out something a little more... feminine?"

"I can pick out a dress or two, I guess..." She looked confused over the racks and Roderich face palmed at the statement. "You're a woman!"

"Prove it." Jasmin said, looking him dead in the eye with a stubborn glare.

"If you insist." His hand traveled to the button on her pants and she jumped away with a yelp.

Ludwig had seen enough.

He grabbed a couple of dresses and held them up to her back while she was having a stare down with Roderich, a silent battle over her gender. "Here. Go try them on. Come out so we can see them." He said, giving the situation a tone of finality and Roderich sighed with relief when she sulked off to the dressing room.

"What in the furer's name was that all about?" He asked when she was out of earshot and Roderich nearly blushed when he'd relayed what had transpired.

"So... she doesn't see herself as a woman?" Ludwig's eyes widened at the thought and Roderich frowned.

"It's not like that." They heard and looked over at Gilbert, sitting in one of the chairs before the dressing rooms. "She's an American woman. She doesn't want people to see her as weak, and in many cultures, being feminine is seen as a weakness." He looked up over his shoulder and smirked at the look of surprise on the others' faces.

"And men's clothing is just more comfortable." Jasmin said as she made her way out of the dressing room in a dress she'd never be caught dead in. "What am I, a princess? This looks ridiculous." She turned back into the dressing room, totally missing the three men, all with their hearts in their throats.

She only agreed on one of the dresses, not realizing Roderich and Ludwig went through the ones she'd rejected and pulled another three out. She went to another store and bought some workout wear, a couple of pairs of yoga pants and tank tops with a pocket for an MP3 player. She didn't have her computer, but she figured an extra pocket is never a bad thing, right? She was practically forced to buy a purse. Gilbert paled when she picked out her coat, as the one she bought looked almost exactly like Russia's. She said it was comfortable and warm, and that's all Ludwig needed to hear. She made them all wait til she was done in the next store, as she didn't need them helping her pick her undergarments.

She found a few three packs of bras that would work, two five packs of underwear, but for some god forsaken reason when she finally made it to the counter there was also a black satin teddy and garter belt set with lacy thigh high hose. There was another garter belt and another three sets of hose, she realized and realized she'd actually bought a decent number of skirts, thanks to a specific someone. "Please bag it before they come in and see what I bought." Jasmin asked with a blush and the girl looked to the three men, glancing in with interest.

"Good god, how did you get all three? They're gorgeous!" The woman gasped and Jasmin turned to them with a smile.

"I know, right? But it's not like that. It's more of a little sister thing, I guess." She sighed and the woman behind the counter's face fell.

"That's too bad!"

"I know, but it's just as well. They're too good for me anyway." She sighed as the woman rang up the purchases, tossing them in the bag, and speeding up when the blonde one started walking towards the door. She certainly didn't want her older brother to see her underwear!

_**Leave a like and review if you like, or if you want to leave criticism! Remember, though, all flames will have their stories read to see if you're worthy! (It has happened once where they were just that amazing)**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! I said I'd be updating daily, and I'm proud to say I remembered three whole days in a row! Woot! No one reviewed the last chapter, so I'll just get down to business!

Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- Prussia's crotch cloth! That is all!

Chapter 3

Back at the house, after the shopping was done and she had everything she needed, and Jasmin swore they'd bought twice over that, they settled in for lunch. This time she was determined to get in a workout afterward! She jumped into a workout suit and tossed on a pair of sneakers she'd bought, surprised to find Ludwig cooking. She smiled softly at the scene, his careful mixing and attentive detail. She heard a tinkling in her ears and turned, making her way down a hallway she hadn't been down yet and stood in a doorway that only contained a few bookshelves and a piano. Austria's fingers flew like whispers over the keys and Jasmin's heart sank, listening.

It was beautiful. She listened, closing her eyes to make sure she could really hear all of the intricacies of the notes as he strung them together masterfully. It was easily the most beautiful music she'd ever heard and she felt the tears running down her face before she could do anything about them. She wiped her cheeks and was surprised to hear the music stop. She looked up, seeing Roderich looking at her with worry on his face and she smiled, shaking her head and wiping away the last of the tears. "That was beautiful!" She grinned and Roderich, instead of relaxing seemed to be more uptight.

"Do you want to come in and listen?" He asked softly and Jasmin smiled and nodded, walking further into the room before noticing a chair on the other side of the piano. She sat softly and another song started to hum from the tips of his fingers.

It was ten minutes later that they heard Ludwig yell that food was ready and she stood, wiping her eyes again. "I've never seen someone actually moved to tears from my music. Sorry I was a little shocked to see it." Roderich explained as they made their way down the hallway.

"Really? When you play like that it seems that would almost be a natural reaction! I'd never heard anyone play like that!" She sniffed, wiping with the back of her hand again and was surprised to find Ludwig snatching her hand from her face and putting a tissue into it instead. "Sorry, I forgot." She grinned sheepishly and Ludwig sighed, shaking his head. The three of them sat just as Gilbert ran down the stairs, stumbling over the last three and almost fell head first into the wall across from the staircase. Jasmin jumped instinctively, but sighed with relief when he turned to the others with an embarrassed grin. She returned to her seat, seeing a surprised look on Ludwig's face at her instant action. "Sorry, force of habit." She sheepishly grinned and everyone started to eat.

Jasmin had had the American version of German food before, but had never really been able to get into it. This, therefore, had to have not been German. One bite and she practically melted. She was disappointed she couldn't finish the dish, but she couldn't put anything else in her stomach without worrying it would explode! "That was amazing!" She grinned, watching as the last two finished their meal. She stood and started collecting the plates, and was surprised when last minute Ludwig took the plates from her hand.

"I'll do the dishes. I'll go out to show you around the back yard as soon as I'm done." He spoke softly and Jasmin frowned.

"Would you like some help, at least?" She offered and he turned to her with a face she'd come to realize was kinder than she'd originally thought.

"Nein, you relax for a moment." Jasmin nodded her agreeance. She turned to the living room and noticed the hallway that Austria had been playing in earlier. She walked down, actually looking into each one of the rooms. Gilbert was sitting on a couch playing video games. The room had a huge television and just about every game system known to man! There were so many games the walls were covered in shelves to hold them all. She looked over the other way to see a large wooden desk with files lining the walls. Must be Ludwig's office. She stepped forward again and looked into the next set of rooms. On the left, next to the video game room was another office, this one looked like it had been ransacked! Jasmin giggled, knowing this must be Gilbert's office. She turned the other way seeing a workout room with a few machines and some free weights. This could be useful! She grinned as she stepped forwards again. The piano room on her left, she knew, but the other direction led her to Roderich's office. It was furnished with a hepplewhite chair, a brown leather rolling office chair and a very intricately carved dark wood desk. She smiled as she went on to the last two rooms. The first one, next to Roderich's office was filled with kegs and bottles. It had a pool table and a large couch. A drinking room, she giggled as her head turned the other way.

"Oh, no way!" She mumbled as she stepped forward, wondering how she hadn't smelled the chlorine before now. It was a huge swimming pool! She stared, surprised and excited before realizing she hadn't gotten a swimsuit, and with how uptight she knew Ludwig could be, she wouldn't be allowed in without one, she thought with a twinge of pity.

On the other hand, they'd done enough for her already, she couldn't ask them to buy her something else. She jumped when she heard a voice from just behind her. "I wouldn't let my brothers see you in a swimsuit if I were you. You'll be getting cat calls all night." Ludwig sighed and Jasmin smiled sadly.

"That shouldn't be a problem." She sighed as she turned to him with a smile.

He instantly realized what she'd meant and shook his head with a smile. "We picked the liberty of choosing a suit while you were trying on dresses. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" She giggled, relief and giddiness setting in as they made their way to the back door. It was a short walk to the track, and Jasmin looked over the obstacle course with interest, but knew better than to just jump right in and started warming up. She tried to keep up with Ludwig's workout, but discovered he'd left her in the dust. She couldn't help but giggle as he'd gone from his second round of push ups while she was just starting her first round of sit ups. She finished the workout, the same one Ludwig had done, and felt like her arms were about to fall off! She started on her laps, watching as Ludwig leaned against the obstacle course, watching her. "Don't wait up for me! This could take a while!" She called and he nodded, turning and heading inside.

Sure enough, by the time she'd done the thirty sit ups, thirty push ups and ten laps twice, an hour had passed. She had wanted to try the obstacle course, but there just wasn't enough light. She sighed as she pulled herself into the house and one look from Roderich and he was yelling about forcing her into the exercises that even the Italian couldn't do. Jasmin shook her head with a smile. "He didn't even tell me to go out, I enjoy it. I'll admit, after doing your workout, I'm beat!" Jasmin gasped for air and Gilbert frowned, taking her by the shoulder. "You should go get a shower before dinner."

"Yeah, that I'll agree to." Jasmin sighed as she stumbled up the stairs, but the pain in her limbs was a relief, all the same. She took a shower and the hot water pulled all of the strain out of her muscles as she rinsed the sweat and dirt from herself. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, one of the ones the boys were cringing about earlier. She giggled as she threw it on and walked down the stairs just as Ludwig was finishing dinner.

"So, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements? Yesterday was kind of last minute, but I really don't want to keep stealing your bed." Jasmin looked up as the dishes were cleared away, this time Gilbert and Roderich's doing, but she smiled when she realized Ludwig made no move to stop them.

"Oh, I'll purchase another bed and just stay in Gil's room."

"I couldn't do that! I'll stay on the couch!" Jasmin shook her head. The thought of tossing the man out of his own bed struck her as horrible and cruel.

"Nein, I don't see that being a good idea at all." Ludwig's eyes narrowed at the sounds coming from the kitchen and no one was surprised to hear Gilbert yell out. "Just stay in there with her!" There was an audible smacking sound and Jasmin looked down, hiding her horrible blush.

"I'll take over the video game room, then." He said and Jasmin shook her head.

"I don't want to displace you. I'll stay in the video game room."

"Nein, as a frauline you should have your own bathroom." Jasmin realized it would inconvenience them to have all of her stuff in the lower bathroom and sighed.

"Fine." She muttered and heard him sigh.

"Don't worry, you're not putting me out. Just making me closer to my office." He said and winced. "Speaking of which, don't make me breakfast in the morning. I haven't been working the last few days and don't know when I'll be able to go to sleep tonight."

"Alright. I'd better get to bed." Jasmin stood and smiled, patting the other on the shoulder before jogging up the stairs. She found a silky night gown and laid down, surprised to find the bed smelled like the man downstairs. She couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes and drifted off into beautiful oblivion.

It was a good six hours later that Ludwig finished his reports. He contacted the main office about the new Germanic personification, but informed them they didn't really know what she was the personification of yet. That was a good two hour phone call. Totally forgetting where the woman was sleeping, he went into his bedroom, stripped down to his tank top and boxers and climbed into bed, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

When Jasmin woke the next morning, she was aware of three things. The arm over her waist, the breath in her ear and the bulge that pressed against her spine. She was used to these things normally, but her husband's arm wasn't this heavy. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Ludwig's watch and stilled, realizing what must have happened. She tried to quietly slip from his grip, but he tightened his arms around her, shifting his other arm under the pillow to rest softly against her thigh and she frowned, wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

She tried to quietly extract her self for fifteen minutes to no avail, then tried not so softly. It had worked, and he was still asleep, which she thought was nearly miraculous. She grabbed an outfit and headed to the bathroom to change before heading downstairs.

It was an hour later that she found herself softly knocking on the boys' doors, not wanting to disturb Ludwig, who's soft snores were still coming through the door. Gilbert threw open his door, his red eyes narrowed over her head before they looked down in confusion on the girl wearing his brother's apron. His eyes widened at the sight, her in a blue tank top with white bra straps showing, a black skirt with matching leggings beneath. "Breakfast is ready." She smiled softly, missing the blush that struck him as he really looked her over.

"Ja, I'll be down shortly."

She heard his door close just as she started knocking on Roderich's door. He opened the door in the same state of dress as Gilbert had, his eyebrows showed annoyance as they looked down at her, they dissolved into confusion. This time it was Jasmin's turn to blush.

She'd seen plenty of pics in Hetalia of Gilbert in nothing, hell he was in one of her favorite pairings, but good god, how could a man that thin have those abs? Her eyes shot to the floor after looking into his eyes with his eyebrows still pressed together and without his glasses...

Holy shit, he was hot! "Breakfast is ready." She turned and nearly ran down the stairs, her blush all the way down into her neck. Roderich had seen the shock and surprise, he'd noticed a sliver of panic, then she blushed like that and all he could do was stare, surprised when she took off running. He could see the skin tone change in her neck. He could hear her gasp when she saw his form. He could almost feel the tension in the hallway rise.

So why in the hell had he not noticed whatsoever what she'd said?

He could smell something delicious waft past and smiled, knowing suddenly what she'd said and closed the door gently to get dressed.

She barely looked up, and Gilbert had to remind her to take the apron off. She placed it carefully back onto the hook she'd taken it from and sat down just as Roderich came down the stairs, his eyes soft as he found the girl still blushing and untying the straps of pink cloth around her waist. He waited til she had finished before taking the last couple of stairs and they sat and ate. The quiet was normal for these two, but it was a little unnerving from the girl. She seemed to start talking sometimes and just not ever stop. "I'm sorry if I startled you." Roderich watched as the girl shook her head, blushing again.

"It's not like that. It's not your fault. I should have been prepared, waking up sleeping men." She mumbled and Gilbert looked over with a frown.

"What happened?"

"I think my state of dress alarmed her." Roderich shook his head and Gilbert frowned.

"She didn't blush like that for me, and all I was wearing was my boxers!"

"I'm just not used to seeing Roderich in such a state, I guess." Jasmin mumbled without thinking and the others stilled, their forks an inch from their mouths, eyes wide on the girl. They'd caught the implication, even if she hadn't realized she'd said it.

"But... you're used to seeing me in my boxers?" Jasmin stilled, her blush trailing down her chest. Roderich was sure he'd never seen someone blush so brightly before! "Oh, do tell!" He grinned and Jasmin burned.

"I read a lot of doujinshi, fanmade comics, and Prussia is in one of my favorite pairings."

"Porn?! They made porn about me? Well, I guess why wouldn't they, I'm awesome after all!" He giddily chirped and Austria put his fork down, not even taking the bite.

"Who's the other half of the pairing?" Gilbert grinned as Jasmin looked up with worry.

"Uhm, Russia."

The look of horror on Gilbert's face caused Roderich to nearly face plant in his food with laughter. "Who else? I know that has to be your favorite pairing since I'm in it, but who's the next best couple?"

"Actually my favorite couple is America and England." She said and both boys howled with laughter. "Next! Next!" Gilbert laughed and Jasmin smiled softly.

"Germany and Italy." Gilbert stilled at hearing his brother's name and didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Roderich turned a sickly shade of green and shook his head.

"Next is you and Russia, followed by Japan and Greece."

"Japan and... Greece?" Roderich choked, having finally taken a bite and Gilbert literally fell from his chair, laughing so hard tears pooled in his eyes.

They hadn't known the laughter had awoken Ludwig, just in time to hear her say her second favorite couple. He laid in his bed, surprised to hear such a soft tone from the girl. It was barely audible through the walls, but he'd heard it.

He'd missed what they were talking about but after hearing Gilbert say he was happy to hear she read porn he dressed as quickly as possible before practically running down the stairs.

Jasmin was collecting the dishes, Gilbert wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and Roderich shot Ludwig a frown before they headed to their play rooms. What was that all about? He turned and saw the woman look up at him with a gentle smile. "Go ahead and sit, I'll make you breakfast." She said and he nodded, watching as she walked quietly away.

It was ten minutes later she emerged from the kitchen with a plate and a cup of coffee for him. "I didn't know if you liked creamer or sugar. Sorry." He placed the cup gently before him and Ludwig turned to thank her and stilled, seeing the pink, frilly apron on her.

"What are you wearing?" His eyes widened. The apron drew attention to the VERY low neckline of the shirt she wore. The tight straps made her butt really stand out. The skirt she wore just covered it, and the leggings showed her legs in ways the jeans just covered. They were longer and stronger than he would have thought. He felt a tickle in his throat looking her over like this.

"Ah! Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but I didn't want to get my outfit dirty."

"Nein, it's fine, I'm just surprised. It looks really good on you."

Jasmin smiled and nodded, hiding a blush. She took the cloth off again and turned smiling. "I'm going outside to train! I'll be back sometime before I drop dead!" She giggled and Germany watched with wide eyes. Did she not realize she was in a house with three men?! She should be more careful! She realized they didn't have people over very often! This could turn into a disaster! He ate and washed the dishes before looking out the window and seeing her stand to start running. He still had some time, that meant.

He turned on the ball of his foot, doing an about face and headed to his brothers' rooms. "Bruder, come. Now." He left no room for argument and Gilbert looked at the fury on the other man's face with wonder as he called Roderich away from the piano.

They gathered in Ludwig's office since it had more chairs. "We need to lay down ground rules for having a woman in the house."

"The only rule I ever follow is only if she says yes, and I don't think I'm going to get that." Gilbert grinned and Roderich sighed.

"Oddly enough, I must agree. Neither of us stand much of a chance right now. I promise to be a proper gentleman, but I don't think you have much to worry about."

"What... do you mean?" Ludwig asked, almost afraid to find out when Gilbert started into the whole description of the morning's conversation.

When it got to the pairings, Ludwig turned colors faster than either of the two others had ever seen. Pale to green to red within a second after hearing he was in one of her favorite 'pairings'. When he asked for a definition and it was given, Ludwig went through all three colors faster than the last time. "So... she's seen... porn about us?" He asked Gilbert, who grinned and nodded.

"I think she believes we're all gay. You and Venesiano, Me and Ivan..." Chills went down both men's spines at both thoughts.

"That explains why she didn't freak out this morning." Ludwig sighed, a little relieved.

"Do tell!" Roderich grinned, a knowing look on his face and Ludwig stared. "What? I noticed you weren't in Gilbert's room this morning, and you clearly came down the stairs, you tried to take advantage of her last night, didn't you? And she didn't even throw you out!"

"Nein! I would never! I just forgot she was there and went to bed like I normally do." He blushed and Gilbert and Roderich shared a knowing glance. "What?"

"You didn't see the look on her face this morning when she talked about you. She definitely likes you, but probably thinks your gay." Roderich explained and Ludwig sat straight up with a look of fear and shock.

"She thinks we all are! The only one she hasn't seen in a porn is you!" Gilbert laughed and Roderich frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"How vulgar! I guess I can thank that for the looks I got this morning!" He grinned and both other men stilled, staring.

After that part was addressed, both men were to throw on shirts before opening their bedroom doors. Both men agreed to try and remember, but first thing in the morning? They promised nothing.

It was another ten minutes til Ludwig tossed on his combats and headed out to train for the day, surprised to not see Jasmin anywhere. He looked around and finally noticed her curled into a ball under a tire on the obstacle course. "Scheiße!" He yelled taking off at full speed and lifted her onto his lap. Her hands wrapped around her head as she sobbed uncontrollably. He lifted her to take her back to the house when she started screaming.

"IEEE! IE, ONEGAISHIMASU!" She screamed and wiggled free of his grip, throwing herself against the course, one hand on her head as the other quickly wrapped around her stomach. "Please! Make it stop!" She cried as Ludwig noticed the light leave her eyes and she slumped forwards, unconscious. This wasn't like the problems with her memory of her family. Why was she screaming in Japanese? He lifted her quickly, now hanging limp in his arms and he ran into the house, laying her on the couch before grabbing the phone.

"Mushi mushi?" Kiku spoke softly, a slight gasp to his breath and Germany knew what had happened.

"What happened there?"

"I don't know yet. It was bad, though. How did you know?"

"Jasmin started screaming in Japanese and passed out. I was calling for a translation, but it looks like she's connected to both of us." Ludwig looked down at the passed out girl on his couch.

**That's the end for today! Leave a like and review to let me know what you thought!**

_**Translation**_

_**German**_

_**Scheiße -Explitive- Shit**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Ie- No**_

_**Onegaishimasu- Please**_

_**Mushi mushi- Greeting- Hello/ Generic telephone greeting**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, everybody! I'm surprised at how quickly this story is getting views! Woot! More people are welcomed to review, you know! It's not required, but it's nice to know what people think! Speaking of which...

yomi-tai me naru x hina -Glad you like! :D

Platinum- Was this quick enough?

Actually in uber-severe pain right now, so putting this up, then it's off to the hospital! Woot!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Это правда. Я не являюсь владельцем этого. Но у меня есть кофе, так же составляет для него.

Chapter 4

Jasmin could still feel a dull ache in her back as her eyes fluttered open. She was freezing! She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly sat up, seeing Roderich run to her side and place his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" She sat up and stretched, feeling more pain in her back from the movement. She rolled her shoulders feeling pain there as well. She hissed and tried to look over her shoulder, only to have Roderich still her movements.

"Let me take a look." He walked to the back of the couch and took a deep breath. "Sorry to be so improper." He said gently as he lifted the back of her shirt, finding a dark bruise from her hip to her shoulder blade. Splinters and mulch were imbedded in her skin and blood splattered the couch. "Mein gott! Ludwig! Grab the first aid kit and a pair of tweezers!" He called and in seconds Gilbert ran through the door, seeing the girl with her hands covering her chest, the back of her shirt up over her neck.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked with a whimpered tone and Roderich frowned, looking up at Gilbert with worry.

It was decided that Ludwig, with his steady hands would pull out the splinters that nearly covered half of the girl's back, while Roderich would assist him and Gilbert would try and keep her mind off of it.

"I need vodka for this!" She gasped as the first splinter was taken out and the boys looked between each other.

"It might be for the best." Ludwig sighed and Roderich tried to comfort her, patting her calf. This might take hours. There were literally hundreds of chunks of wood in the girl's skin and Ludwig promised her he'd get the course coated with polyurethane as soon as possible to keep things like this from happening again.

This was the time Gilbert returned and Jasmin grabbed the bottle, not even noticing the cup in his hand and chugged half of it in a matter of seconds. Her head hit the pillow and she braced herself. "Go ahead." She reached out and grasped onto Gilbert's arm, awaiting the pain.

It was half an hour later she was done with the bottle, but Gilbert knew better than to get her any more. She could barely speak, her eyes almost contentedly closed as the thorns were taken from her. It was two hours til the situation was remedied, and the boys looked over the bloodied and bruised back. Ludwig got the bandages as Roderich frowned. "What had happened again?"

"I don't know, Kiku didn't know either."

"Why would Kiku know?" Gilbert didn't like the sound of this.

"She was yelling in Japanese. I don't know what she was saying, but when I tried to pick her up to bring her in she jumped out of my arms and threw herself back first into the obstacle course. After that, she passed out. I called Kiku and he was gasping for air. Something happened in Japan."

"She could feel it in Japan? So she's not another Germanic personification then." Roderich couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Nein, she's not." Ludwig said softly.

"Is... he going to try and claim her, then?" Gilbert asked and Ludwig sighed.

"He's on his way over. We'll talk about it when he gets here."

"Gil, let's go play some video games." Jasmin muttered into the pillow and Ludwig started working on the bandages.

After a full bottle of vodka and all of the damage that had been done to her back, all three men were surprised when she stood and walked out of the room. She headed to the video game room and plopped down on the floor, grabbing a controller. Gilbert smiled and shook his head as he headed in. "I'll keep an eye on her, and take her up if she passes out." He said just quietly enough that she couldn't hear.

The men in the other room could hear the ruckus from the two, playing some zombie apocalypse game and shit talking each other like mad. Ludwig couldn't suppress a chuckle when she'd yelled he needed to pull his shotgun out of his ass and shoot something with it.

It was nearly two hours later that she stood, apparently played out, and started stumbling towards the stairs. "Gute Nacht." Ludwig called after her, having just left his office and Roderich stumbled out of the alcohol room with a grin.

"Gute Nacht, schlaf gut und träum süß!" Jasmin turned to look at him with curiosity and he grinned at the confusion in her eyes. She turned just a little back towards the stairs when she gasped and was flung backwards. Ludwig took off at a dead run, knowing what it looked like to be shot in the head. He lifted her, her wide eyes seeing nothing, though there was no wound. He checked for breathing or a pulse, to find both gone.

He turned back to Roderich, who was suddenly sobered and shook his head.

"Guess it's time to see if she's really a personification or not." Roderich said, his tone quiet and they watched her for a few moments, waiting for breath to return to her.

It was fifteen minutes when Ludwig finally lifted her from his lap and laid her on the couch. He stood and stumbled back a few feet, feeling his head swim with thoughts. Why was she shot in the head? He hadn't felt it! It was assuredly too late for CPR. Did nations feel the pain from a single person? It was an instant death! What in the hell was going on?!

They waited another hour before Ludwig went up to bed, not saying a single word to his brothers, who sat quietly beside the couch.

It was another hour later til Roderich went up to bed, fighting back tears. He hadn't known her long, but she would most assuredly be missed.

Gilbert wouldn't leave her that night. He fell asleep about an hour after Roderich left.

He woke with a start the next morning when someone knocked timidly at the door and stood, turning to look down at the woman on the couch. Her hair shifted and he frowned, stepping closer and laid his hand above her face.

Breath!

He ran over to the stairs, forgetting completely about the knock at the door and nearly screamed up. "Guys! She's alive!" It was only a few seconds til they were downstairs and Ludwig heard another knock at the door and ran over, not even realizing he was still just in his boxers.

"Ah, Japan! Guten Tag!" He ran back over to the couch, taking her wrist and felt a strong and steady beat between his fingers.

Japan walked in slowly, seeing the three men surrounding the sleeping woman on the couch with wide eyes and he stilled. "Are you guys really this hard up for entertainment?" He asked, suddenly feeling it wouldn't be safe to leave her alone with these guys. They were weird.

"She was dead!" Roderich whispered, feeling her breath against his wrist. "For hours she was dead!" He looked over to Ludwig who held his chin tight, not wanting the others to see how much this had affected him.

Gilbert didn't even try to hide it and burst into sobs on her stomach.

"What do you mean she was dead?" Japan asked, looking at the girl before him and felt for a pulse and her breathing, both normal.

"She was shot in the head, but there was no wound. I've seen it countless times in the past. I know what that wound looks like. Her eyes were dead. There was no pulse, no breathing. After a while, I guess I just figured that she was... gone." He held his head low, trying to will the tears to not come to his eyes.

He didn't want to admit how badly this affected him. He'd only known her a couple of days! Jasmin groaned and her hands flew up to her forehead as she jumped up and suddenly screamed.

"Alfred!" She looked around, seeing the four nations stare at her in shock and she fell to her knees, trembling. "Alfred's been shot!" She looked up at Ludwig, who ran into the office and quickly dialed the phone.

Roderich made a pot of coffee. Gilbert lifted the back of her shirt, seeing red seeping over the bandages and sighed. "Take off your shirt and bra, I need to redo your bandages. You reopened your injuries." He yelled and Jasmin frowned, looking down at her shirt. She swallowed hard, not even noticing the quiet Japan standing behind her. She pulled up the shirt and slowly and carefully removed her bra. How in the hell did she do this yesterday?!

Oh yeah, vodka. "Gil, do we have any more vodka?"

"Yeah, but this shouldn't be as bad." He stilled, seeing the blush on her face with her shirt clenched tightly over her chest. If she didn't relax, they wouldn't be able to redo the bandages correctly. "I'll get it." He mumbled as he took off running back to get Ludwig. He was better with this kind of thing.

Ludwig came out of the room with a pale face and a deep set frown as he looked over the saturated red bandages on her back. "There's no way splinters should have caused this much damage." Gilbert frowned and Ludwig sighed.

"There was a gash. It needed a couple of stitches. That along with the other damage all broke open. I'll need to redo the stitches, probably." Ludwig pulled out the kit and gently removed the bandages after getting the girl to lie on the table.

"Oh, hey Kiku." She mumbled as Gilbert handed her the bottle of vodka.

"She needs that for the injuries?" He asked and Gilbert shook his head, whispering.

"She's in a house with four men, topless. She needs this to relax so we can actually bandage the wound."

"Take it away at half full, please." Ludwig looked up at Gilbert, who grinned and shrugged. The needle with the Novocaine slid expertly into her skin, but it still stung like mad. He decided to give it a minute to kick in, along with the alcohol before finishing numbing for the stitches.

"What had happened?" Kiku asked and Jasmin decided, since alcohol hit her rather quickly, to answer. She lifted herself up to her elbows, unknowingly showing off her chest as she spoke in slurs.

"It was you. I was in your head. All that screaming, so much pain! I don't know exactly what happened, but it burned like a bitch." She took another swig from the bottle, not noticing the looks of interest at her words on the men around her, none of them noticing her state of dress for the moment. "I remember screaming, and when Doitsu here tried to pick me up I panicked and ran into the obstacle course. Splinters and shit, you know." She pointed at her back, not noticing the light in Kiku's eyes at the name she'd given Ludwig, who was blushing profusely. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the couch, an hour missing from my life." She took another huge swig from the bottle before her arm lifted, shaking around the last eighth in the bottle. She was trying to figure out where it went when Gilbert reached over for the bottle and gasped, throwing her elbow out from under her, blushing horribly at what he'd seen.

"Ow!" She rubbed her now pained chin, looking up. "Didn't think I was in enough pain? Or you just into that kind of thing?" She laughed when he was struck still, his cheeks burning at the insinuation.

"You aren't wearing your clothing, he was trying to preserve your modesty." Kiku stated after realizing what was happening.

"Oh. Oh yeah, Ludwig, I think I'm about as numb as I can get. Let's get this done with. I still wanna run laps." She laid her head down on her arms and Gilbert looked over to Kiku, who could only stare at the woman before him.

She wasn't like this a few days ago. She was a vomiting, hysterical mess. Now she was laying on the kitchen table topless with a huge grin plastered on her face while she was getting stitches. Not only may this actually be the best place for her, but he doubted he could even handle her.

"What did America say?" Jasmin asked, her eyes narrowed and Kiku realized she was faking a bit of the drunken state.

"He was heading to a business with Canada when he was in a mugging gone wrong. He was shot in the forehead. Canada was able to drag him to the car and get him home before someone called the cops. He's still in pain, but he'll be fine." Ludwig answered and Jasmin sighed.

"Probably tried to be the hero. Tell them to try and find a way to get the bullet out, will you? It still feels hot where it's in my brain."

"You can still feel it?" Japan asked and Jasmin nodded, her eyes showing more worry than pain. "I'll have him see a doctor about it. I'm sorry about that." Japan sighed and Jasmin shook her head, stilling Ludwig's hand for a moment before he felt she was still enough to get back to work.

"Not your fault, sweety. You're probably still panicking about seeing me acting like this, aren't you?" She asked and Japan didn't feel like he could lie to her.

"A little." She chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm surprised by it too." She said and Roderich didn't like the tone in her voice. He looked over to Ludwig who sped up his work in case she started to have a melt down. Gilbert reached over, running his hand across her upper arm, trying to grant her strength.

She was quiet for the next half hour while she was restitched and bandaged. It didn't surprise Gilbert to find her asleep after this. A lot of alcohol and no food. She snored softly and Ludwig took off his jacket to cover her before lifting her carefully to take her upstairs to bed.

He laid her down softly and slowly pulled the shoes from her feet. He slowly snuck the blanket from beneath her and slowly dragged it up, surprised to find her hand grasped tightly to his arm. He tried to pull back and was surprised to hear her whimper and grasped again, reaching his other hand. He sighed as he sat down beside her. Her arms snaked around his chest and she softly pulled him down beside her, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

He couldn't have blushed brighter if he tried, especially since she wasn't wearing a shirt, and the shirt he was wearing was silk, so he could feel her skin through it. "Doitsu... Heehee" She giggled as a deeper sleep took her over and she was out like a light.

He tried to escape her grip for a moment, but gave up after the third attempt. Her hands always seemed to find his. He leaned back and closed his eyes, just happy she was alive.

It was almost twenty minutes later when Roderich came to check up and found Ludwig asleep with his right arm under his head, Jasmin's head on his chest. They were both asleep.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way downstairs.

"They're asleep." He said with a sigh as he sat, Gilbert looking at him with low eyes.

"I had a feeling it would be something like that. She really does care for him, even if it's not getting through." He sighed and leaned back, wrapping his arms over his eyes. Kiku watched with interest.

"She, for Ludwig-san?" His eyes widened as Roderich nodded.

"She hasn't really made any moves or anything, but it's obvious. The way she lights up when she talks about him, or the way she tries so hard to train, she's trying to get his approval." Kiku frowned, thinking.

"We need to call another world meeting. I think I know what she is." Kiku frowned. "If I'm right, there will be a battle for her affection."

"You'll be on mein Bruder's side, ja?" Gilbert looked up and for the first time since he could remember, Kiku only offered back a cold stare.

"Ie, not this time. She's too valuable." He stood with a frown. "She is the personification of the personifications. We may be able to tell if we damage our enemies by using her."

"You'd purposefully inflict damage on her?" Roderich stood, his anger flaring and Japan stood nose to nose with the other.

"Only if need be, but if I'm right, imagine how much easier it would be to eliminate your enemies. You could know if the bullets hit. You could know when their defense is the weakest against attack."

"Get out." Gilbert stood and Kiku tried to decide for a moment if he should take out the two before realizing Germany would kill him for what he'd said.

"I'll return for her." He said over his shoulder as he quickly walked from the house.

It was an hour later that the world meeting call came through, announcing the meeting in America. Gilbert took the call while Roderich worked in his study, trying desperately to distract himself from the unsettling words of the other nation.

It was two hours after that a strong knock came at the door and Gilbert opened it to find America and England on the other side. "You're here for her, aren't you?" He asked, his tone quiet. Alfred had never seen so much worry in the older man's face.

"We are. Please tell her to pack her bags." England waltzed in and looked over the house. He noticed bloodied bandages on the kitchen table and blood splatters all over the couch. "What in the hell..." His eyes widened as Roderich stood, his eyes narrowed at the two as he passed, walking to the staircase.

"I'll go wake them."

"I insist you don't wake Germany." Arthur crossed his arms and Roderich grinned.

"Then I can't wake her. They're kind of entwined right now." Roderich stood still, watching as England paled.

"Are... they that close?" He gasped and Alfred frowned.

"She could barely stand to look at him in the car. I don't believe it."

"Come on, but walk quietly." Roderich grinned.

When they made it to the second door on the left, he slowly crept the door open, revealing her asleep, her naked shoulder pressed tightly to Ludwig's chest, her hand draped over him, and in his sleep, he'd draped his arm over her as well.

"Holy shit!" Alfred yelled and Jasmin jumped up, grasping onto her head.

Ludwig jumped up, the yell and the jump causing him to wake straight up and he looked around, bleary for a moment before grasping Jasmin and dragging the blanket over her naked chest which had shown from the first moment.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Ludwig stood and England looked up with a gently simmering anger in his eyes.

"We're here for her. She's much too valuable to be under your influence."

Jasmin felt her heart break at the words. Ludwig looked like he was about to punch the other in the face, and from the look on Roderich, he could probably try and hold America back for a moment to let it happen. "Why am I suddenly valuable? At the world meeting you guys couldn't wait to get rid of me. I literally worried you were going to kill me."

Alfred looked away ashamed and England sighed. "You became the personification of us. There are those that could use you for the wrong purposes. We can't allow that to happen."

"Listen, Dummkopf-"

"Don't!" Jasmin jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him back just before his fist hit the Englishman, who was now visibly shaken. "Please don't get yourself into trouble over me!" She gasped the words out and for the first time Ludwig realized how she felt. His eyes glanced to hers surprised for a moment before looking away with an angry glare at the two men staring at the girl and the one watching him. "Out."

It was a split second before the intruders were gone. America was even shaking at the fury he'd felt, if only for a moment. "What in the hell was that?!" Alfred gasped and Arthur let go of a breath he'd been holding.

"Simple, you idiots. He loves her." Roderich's soft voice met their ears and they suddenly realized they were going to be in for the fight of their lives if they wanted to get her into their control.

Jasmin sat on the bed, her eyes wide but downcast, her mind running through scenarios. "Jasmin, why did you stop me?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble over me. You've suffered enough." She said gently and his eyes widened.

"Jasmin, don't suffer for me. If you don't want to go, I can try and make calls."

"Go ahead, but if they're already like this, I know nothing you say is going to help. I'll go. I'll be myself. Give it three days and they'll be begging to get rid of me." She grinned sadly and Ludwig frowned.

"You sound so sad when you say that."

"Why shouldn't I? I have proof after all. I already drove one man to homicide." She sighed and looked up with a smile. "Thank you for everything. You have no idea what the last few days have been to me." She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.

She could only try and hold back tears when his hands softly went around her back.

_**Alright everyone! Finally started bringing in the other characters! This is going to be fun!**_

_**Leave a like and review to let me know what you think!**_

_**Translation**_

_**German**_

_**Gute Nacht- Good night**_

_**Gute Nacht, schlaf gut und träum süß- Good night, Sleep well and sweet dreams**_

_**Guten Tag- Good morning**_

_**dummkopf- fool**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Ie- No**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**So, it's been 5 days, 5 chapters! If nothing else, I'm consistant! I'll admit, the top half of this chapter was really hard to write, but I tried my best!**_

_**Leave a review when you 're done and let me know what you thought, okay?**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Go to youtube and look up Ich Liebe! Seriously!**_

Chapter 5

It was an hour later they were outside of the car. She looked up, smiling at Roderich. She smiled and to his surprise gave him a hug. "Thank you for your hospitality. Your songs and spirit helped me out so much in the last few days."

"I'd gladly play for you anytime." He bowed softly and Jasmin hugged him again as she moved on to Gilbert. She couldn't quite keep down her tears this time as she gave him a hug.

"Gil, when this is all over, play with me again?" She asked and he smiled, not noticing the way the two waiting had taken this the wrong way.

"Any time. Thanks for cheering up the place a bit."

"You were the one doing all the cheering, the way I remember it." She hugged him again and backed away, wiping the back of her wrist against her eyes. She looked up to Ludwig and smiled.

"I'll remember tissues some day, I promise." She chuckled and he could only smile sadly, lifting her into a soft embrace. She kissed his cheek softly, earning a blush from the man as he set her back down. "I have one of our extra cell phones for you. It has all of our cell and office phones in it. If you ever need anything at all, even just to vent..." He offered her the phone, honestly surprised with the timid attitude she usually had that she took it.

"Thank you so much. You really were a rock for me when I needed one." She wiped her eyes again as the two behind her started bickering about who was driving. She turned with an eyebrow up as the fight turned louder, and eventually the Englishman gave and America nearly bounced on the tips of his toes.

"Now kiss and make up!" Jasmin cheered and Roderich and Gilbert dissolved into giggles. She laughed and turned, seeing the blush cross Ludwig's face. "Ah, I guess they told you about that?" Jasmin found it was her turn to blush as he nodded and all she could do was stare up at him, her sheepish grin on her face as she started to fidget with her fingers. "Sorry... about the whole thing with Italy..."

"What happened happened. Nothing to be done about it now." He shrugged, earning a mortified gasp from the other two Germanic countries who were in a morose shock.

"You... like to video tape stuff like that, right?" Jasmin said, her eyes wide and Ludwig grinned.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Oh, come on! Just a picture!" She grinned and listened as he laughed. It was the first time she heard it and she could only stare at the man before her and throw herself into his arms again before England had decided he'd waited long enough and ushered her into the car.

"So, what was all of that about pictures?" Alfred asked, looking at the lone figure in the back seat.

"Porn." She stated and Alfred swerved.

"No, really. Not just for shock value. I'm curious as well."

"Really, it's about doujinshi, a type of porn. Yeah, those two are hot, but you two are my favorite couple!" She leaned between the middle of the seat, looking between them with a grin that informed them both instantly she was telling the truth.

"Good god, we're both men!" Arthur gasped and Jasmin nodded.

"That's the point of yaoi, seriously! When I said kiss and make up earlier, I'd meant it!" Alfred swerved again and Jasmin could only laugh.

It took a second for the smell of vodka to waft to the front seat and the men knew what was going on. With a little more confidence in themselves they continued the drive.

It was only about two minutes from Ludwig's house Alfred looked into the back seat and noticed Jasmin stretch out her back, her face twisted in pain and he frowned. "You alright? That looked painful."

"Not like I can die again. Killed by my husband, taken from the first place I feel comfortable, I'm peachy." She sighed looking out the window. Alfred frowned.

They were going to have to fight tooth and nail to even let her know they were trying.

It was an hour and a half when they reached the airport. Arthur was 'given' the task of retrieving the girl who was slumped over in the back seat. She'd passed out about twenty minutes after they'd left Ludwig's house and they'd decided to let her sleep.

He opened the back door and watched confused as red ooze seeped down the side of the seat.

"What in the hell?!" Arthur jumped forwards and grabbed her wrists, making sure she had a pulse and went into a blind panic when there was none.

"She bled to death!" He yelled and Alfred sighed, knowing somehow the boy was over reacting. He was surprised to find blood about an inch thick over the back floorboards, and indeed she had no pulse. "She's a personification. She'll be fine. We have to get her to the plane, and see if we can get a doctor to come with us."

They were indeed able to, and seeing as they had a private jet, the doctor they found was more than eager to give a dead girl a couple of stitches. "She's not dead." Alfred reminded the doctor, who nodded with a roll of the eyes.

"No pulse, no respiration, she'll be fine by the time we reach America."

He was terrified that she woke up two hours after the stitches and bandages were replaced. "One hell of a hang over..." She mumbled in her sleep and opened her eyes seeing Alfred sigh with relief. Though he'd been the one to keep a level head, he was still just as panicked as the other.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Arthur started up the second he noticed she was awake and she sat up with a frown.

"I was thinking my back was stiff. Sorry, I drank a bottle of vodka for breakfast." She mumbled and Alfred crossed his arms.

"That's how the germans were taking care of you?"

"Yeah, by making me relax enough that they could fix my stitches without them pulling while topless on the table with four men standing over me. How dare they." She said scathingly and Alfred frowned.

"So it was for your own good." He nodded, waiting for her response when she nodded.

"Ludwig told Gil to take it when it was half empty, but I kind of just chugged the whole thing. And you know, alcohol and bleeding..." She shrugged and the doctor stared at her with surprise.

"Mein gott, you're lucky you're not dead!"

"Been dead for four days, hasn't stopped me yet!" Jasmin stood and had to remember not to stretch. She wandered around on the plane, and only after she pointed out that they were on an airplane, how could she run off, did Arthur leave her to meander in peace.

It was a horrible shock to the boys an hour later to find her making out with one of the flight attendants. The woman had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. England gasped and the two women jumped apart. Jasmin had to contain a laugh when Arthur reached out without looking and took his hand to the back of Alfred's head. "This is what America has become?!"

"Free love! It's a great thing! You had it too, a while ago." Jasmin grinned, running her hand up the blushing woman's leg and Alfred grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the closet.

"You can stop with the shock value shit. It gets old." His eyes narrowed and Jasmin smiled at him.

"Why would you think it was an act?"

"Because you were married four days ago."

Her blood ran cold. She didn't even realize when the doctor shoved the needle into her neck, she was doing everything in her power to reach that man's throat.

The next time she awoke she was in a car. Arthur sat beside her and she could see a bandage around the other man's shoulder. "I got im." She grinned as she sat up and Arthur stopped her before she stretched. "Sorry, I forgot."

"I know, I looked up a little bit of information about you from before you were killed. Memory issues, bisexual, open marriage, looks like your shock value stuff is all true after all." He watched her, his eyes a mix of curiosity and worry.

"I'll be good for now. I feel like hell." She sighed and he frowned.

"You said you had a bottle of vodka for breakfast, so you probably haven't eaten since dinner time in Germany."

"Lunch. They were doing stitches at dinner time too. You nations are a hell of a drug." Jasmin smiled softly and for the first time she noticed Arthur's shoulders lower.

"We're not asking for forever, we just want you to spend a little time with us, get to know the rest of the nations."

"And if I wish to go back to Germany afterward?"

"We'll have no right to stop you." Arthur stated and America watched worried through the mirror as she sighed.

"I'll play along, but don't expect me to play nice. That's not who I am."

"A woman is no fun if she's an easy catch, right?" He grinned and Jasmin grinned back.

"What about if she really, truly thought you were gay til about thirty seconds ago?"

Jasmin watched as he turned red, looked up at Alfred, blushed harder and turned his head to his lap. She couldn't contain a light laugh at the brit's expense and he turned to her realizing she was messing with him.

"Ah, not just shock value, are you? A practical joker I take it?"

"Something like that. I just get bored easily, and for some reason seeing people flustered always brings a smile to my face."

"You sound like that fucking commie bastard." Alfred gritted his teeth and Jasmin flipped her hand, tossing the comment aside.

"Communism isn't bad, you know, it's just not what we're used to. Just because something is different, doesn't make it bad. Besides, you're just worried I'll steal your boyfriend away."

Alfred swerved the car, running over a parking meter and Jasmin howled with laughter as the man jumped from the car and tossed her door open. He reached in and grasped the front of her jacket and yanked her out, causing Arthur to come barreling out of the car as soon as he realized what was happening. "Alfred!" He yelled and was getting ready to grasp the man's hand when everything before him seemed to still.

The look in the girl's eye was no longer loving of life or care free, or even merely angry anymore.

He actually held fear of the woman before him.

"Shut your god damned mouth! I've never hit a woman before but there's a first time for everything!" His fist pulled back but stilled at seeing the joyous smirk on her face.

"There you are, America. Not that happy, stupid little boy, but someone who stands up for what they believe in. Glad to finally meet you."

Alfred's eyes widened in realization of what he was about to do and he dropped the front of her shirt, stumbling back a few steps. He was surprised when she didn't fall back or down an inch, but stood tall with a look of pure ecstasy on her face. Her eyes drilled into his, showing every emotion the girl had. Blind white fury, excitement, wonder and everything.

"You were just trying to make me lose my cool." He spoke softly, feeling like somehow she'd invaded into something she shouldn't have. Arthur was surprised to hear the super powerful nation so timid.

"Not quite. Trying to make you remember why you were supposed to be cool in the first place, and it certainly wasn't to be a god damned chauffeur. Besides, if I'm supposed to be choosing one of you guys, isn't it better to meet the real deal than the facade they put on?" She held out her hand and he took it, surprised at the strength she had to help him up so easily.

"Besides, I had to get you back for the words on the plane." Her eyes turned to ice and Alfred felt his blood run cold. He'd made a horrible mistake underestimating this girl.

"Arthur, as fun as our conversation actually was turning, I think Alfred needs to not be behind the wheel right now." She said and he nodded, turning and running to the drivers' seat. Jasmin climbed back into the back seat and Alfred took a moment to compose himself before climbing in beside her.

"So, are you that passionate about anything else?" Jasmin asked and Alfred was thrown by the question. "Passion, dear boy! It's romance, fighting, writing, making music! Anything you love! You want to take it by the horns! You know! What else are you passionate about?" She asked, her tone turning sing-songish halfway through and Alfred realized, truly realized what she was doing.

Trying to meet the real him.

"No, not to the point where I'd hit a woman. That goes against everything I stand for. I'm sorry." He held his head low, feeling horrible about the situation. She flipped her hand the same way she did at the previous comment, tossing it from her mind.

"I've had worse done to me, and honestly, no one thinks of me as a woman. Well, maybe the German boys, but I'll blame that on too much testosterone in one house. All is forgiven." She patted him on the back, missing the curious glance he gave to her comment.

"Come on, there has to be something else you're passionate like that about. Even if you tone it down a little it still counts. It can't just be being picked on about being in a relationship with him." She pointed to Arthur, who suddenly felt tossed away. "He's even cute, so it can't be that bad!" He smiled again at the comment. She watched as Alfred pulled his gloved hand over his face and started chuckling at the situation. Before long he was in an all out laugh and Jasmin grinned.

"That's better! Now, where in the hell are we going?"

It was a few hours later, they had stopped to rest at a hotel for the night before continuing and were surprised to see the girl, so energetic and catastrophic stand behind them with her hands tucked daintily before her. Her head was held high, her posture perfect, if she was in Japan.

Alfred had noticed it while they were driving. Her eyes turned soft, her head's position readjusted. She lost most of the fire in her eyes. She watched the world fly by out the window content, not another word passing her lip. When Arthur asked about stopping for the night and Alfred asked if she had a problem with it, she gently covered her mouth with her hand and shook it without any words. He watched her with interest after that. What in the hell had happened?

She came into the room and noticed the two beds and turned to the boys who informed her she'd have her own and they would share the other. She ducked into the bathroom and took a short shower before coming out in a long silky night gown, black as midnight. It came well past her hands, but everywhere else it seemed to fit her fine. She crawled into bed and fell asleep, not saying another word.

Alfred pulled Arthur to the balcony they had and turned to him with a frown. "What in the hell was that? She goes from picking a fight to the point I'm surprised I stopped! I was totally ready to deck her in the jaw! Then she's like this? She looked embarrassed to speak!"

"She has a persona disorder." Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's in the paper I sent you. I should have figured you wouldn't read it."

"She even changed the way she sat! Does this mean she's actually two different people?"

"It's not multiple personality disorder, it's multiple persona disorder. She may appear to act very differently, because she feels differently about her surroundings. She must have been really agitated about having to leave Germany and we were the ones who took the stress away. After she calmed down, she became like the girl that's in there now. That's what we have to do, try and keep her happy, but calm."

Alfred groaned, leaning over the bar. "You should do what she suggested of you." Arthur grinned, watching as Alfred turned pale and took a step away. "Not that, you ninny! Show her your passion about something! Think of something you're better at than anyone else and show her how much you love it!"

"I don't think jumping prematurely into another war or a hamburger eating competition will impress her." Alfred rolled his eyes and Arthur grinned.

"You're making this too easy for me, chap. Keep this up, and by the time she chooses, it'll be me."

"If anyone can take her mind off of Ludwig. What in the hell is that all about?"

"Maybe she likes blondes?" Arthur grinned, flicking the stray strand of hair from Alfred's face.

"Maybe it's the muscles." Alfred sighed and Arthur shook his head.

"Actually, Ludwig goes against everything she normally fangirls over. She likes active, happy and peaceful. Usually with long white hair and glasses. Feminine physique for men, more muscular women. She loves androgyny."

"White hair, feminine physique? Then why didn't she fall for Gilbert or Roderich?"

"Even she doesn't know that, actually. One of the mysteries of life, I guess. I do know one thing, though. She loves to be overpowered. She doesn't want a man to just hold her hand, but grab it and run. She likes things rough."

"This is more than I needed to know." Alfred sighed and turned to the girl in the room.

"If she's always going to be this much trouble, maybe I should just let you guys fight over her."

"That would be fine with me." Arthur said with a smile on his face. "As I said in the car, if she gives in too easily, it's not fun. A girl with a little life in her will bring out the man beside her." He turned and walked back into the room, jumping into the shower before going to bed.

_**So, what do you guys think so far? Doing good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know!**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Sorry if I'm a little late today, running about an hour behind because my husband threw a pillow and in one accidental toss, killed my brand new hockey goal clock! So going to kill him...**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I want to claim their vital regions!**_

Chapter 6

Jasmin woke to feel a bullet rip through her shoulder. She screamed in pain, grasped onto her arm and Arthur jumped up, surprised at the urgent tone she gave. He was at her side in a second and yelled for Alfred to come help hold her down and was surprised to find the man sitting up with tears in his eyes, holding his shoulder.

Another bullet, one right to the head. Arthur noticed both of their necks snap back and jumped up, realizing they were sharing the same feeling. He stumbled back and watched as Jasmin sat up and looked up at Alfred, both with tears in their eyes.

It wasn't very often that Alfred broke down, so when the sobbing started he knew there had been children involved in this one. He was surprised a second later to see Jasmin run at him and enclose him in her arms, crying with him. He stepped away to the bathroom, deciding to give them a moment to compose themselves.

They cried, but Alfred found an odd sense of comfort in her hug. Her hot tears ran down his neck and he knew he wasn't alone in this anymore. If just for a moment he hugged her back and she sobbed again, shuttering through the tears. They sat there for a few moments, collecting themselves as Jasmin straddled his lap, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. "I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say, but it was enough to cause more tears to run from his eyes.

"Thank you."

They had six days to waste til the next conference, and honestly as long as they could get back in a day, and with plenty for airfare, that wasn't a problem. Especially since most commercial airports had a personal jet for their use. "Anywhere in the country you wanna go?" Alfred asked into the back seat, Jasmin laid with her ankles crossed and her legs up as they drove.

"Not unless there's an anime convention somewhere." She sighed and looked out the window seeing a familiar face. She looked around and realized they were back in Ohio and sank down in the seat, trying to hide from anyone who might recognize her.

"What's up?" Alfred asked, turning to see her curled up in the seat.

"You brought me back to Ohio? What if someone recognizes me? You know I went to school here and people knew me, right?"

"But you're fifteen years younger! No one will notice!"

"My grandmother was half convinced my father came back from the grave! It wasn't until I spoke she realized it was me! You're trying to think with logic, and that doesn't always work near me!" She growled and Alfred turned to Arthur with a frown.

"Out of Ohio then?"

"Yes, maybe that would be for the best." Arthur turned to the girl, shivering through the back seat. He hadn't even thought about bringing her back here. This was where she was murdered. This wouldn't be a good place to just hang out.

They found themselves at another airport and boarded going to Louisiana, after a bit of coaxing, she finally admitted she'd always wanted to go see the French Quarter.

England had grumbled and Jasmin giggled, patting his shoulder. "It is still in America, so don't worry, alright? It'll be fun!" She grinned as they boarded the plane.

This trip, instead of making out with the staff, or picking a fight, she sat quietly and read. Arthur was surprised to find she loved to read, especially fantasy novels. After a while, when her eyes started to get tired, she'd plugged in the headphones and flipped through, finding Chopin at the beginning of Op2 part 9. She closed her eyes and listened, finding all of these little quirks with the music. She didn't even feel the tears come down her cheeks as she remembered Roderich had played it so much more beautifully.

At the end of the song her eyes drifted open for a moment and she noticed another headphone jack plugged in and looked over, seeing Arthur look at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Roderich?" He asked and Jasmin couldn't bring herself to smile, just nod. "If just listening to a song he plays brings this reaction to you, what chance have the rest of us got? He wasn't even the one you liked most." He sighed as his eyes drifted to her shaking hands. Her face was so calm he wondered if she even realized it. "We're going to be at the airport in half an hour, maybe you should go compose yourself?" He offered, his tone soft and careful. Jasmin stood and nodded, not trusting her mouth to do what she intended of it.

When she finally opened the door to the restroom twenty minutes later, her eyes still a little puffy, but her throat and emotions back to normal, she was surprised to see Alfred standing there, his eyes on her, his arms crossed over his chest. "You look worried about me." She stated, actually a little surprised. He didn't even bother to hide the thought he didn't think of her as a person or a woman, but almost just a weapon.

"It's hard not to like someone when they cried with you. Are you alright? Arthur said you were crying, but he wouldn't tell me why." His eyebrow quirked up and she could only smile.

He was actually kind of cute once he started showing real emotion. "Just thinking of someone. I didn't even realize I was crying!" She grinned, her hand sheepishly flew behind her head and Alfred could only sigh and nod.

"If something is really bothering you, you can talk to us, you know. I know right now you probably only think of us as the guys who ripped you away from everything you were getting comfortable with, but we really just wanted to make sure you were being properly cared for. Your whole life has changed, and with it things will be... crazy for a while, but if you have too many problems, please let me know." He asked. Though his tone left a hint of a plea, his eyes looked sad.

"You're really worried about me, aren't you?" She returned, and Alfred was surprised to see her face turn to a soft smile.

"I remembered last night, you and your children. I don't feel every death, but I see them all. I felt them and you. I remembered when you had that look on your face after..." He looked down at his hand which was now clenched at his side.

Jasmin had started to feel fury when his words began, but as he started trying to explain himself, she realized that this was his reason for worry. "They were beautiful. The youngest, the little girl with the curly hair, she was so vibrant. I can't understand..." Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered and Jasmin felt tears again in her own.

"Damn you." She stated wiping her eyes and he looked up, expecting to be punched but was surprised to see her smiling at him. "I finally get myself composed and you have to bring this up again."

"I wanted to explain a little. I didn't only feel you, but him. His emotions were too strong and broke through for a little bit. Part of the reason I couldn't bring myself to like you is why would I want to spend the rest of eternity with someone so infuriating she'd already drove one man insane?"

"Valid point." She nodded, wiping her eyes again and stilled, seeing the fear in his eyes. "What is it?"

"It wasn't you he wanted to kill. It wasn't them. He'd been... cheating." Alfred said softly and Jasmin nodded.

"I know. It had been going on for a while, but I decided to let him run, you know?"

"Yeah, but he'd gotten to the point where he didn't know what he wanted anymore, and just... gave up. He wasn't happy. He decided he needed a change, and just like that his consciousness was gone. When he woke up and realized what he'd done..." Alfred shook his head and Jasmin smiled.

"Thank you!" She ran over and threw her arms around his neck, surprising the man as he stood in the aisle.

"When I have news like that, why thank me?" He almost choked on the lump in his throat at remembering the faces of the children she'd lost.

"Because that means it wasn't me! I didn't drive him to that, if he lost consciousness! I didn't kill them!" He noticed her arms shaking violently and grabbed her waist, worried she'd fall.

Her words rang through his head, the realization making his stomach turn. "You've been blaming yourself for this the whole time, haven't you?" Instead of a response she sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled her up and sat down, seating her across his lap and just hugged her back, softly running circles over her the material.

"Again?" Arthur asked worried and Alfred looked up with shock.

"Not this time. I just... remembered something I thought she needed to hear." He said, his voice cracking and Arthur nodded, walking back to the front of the plane to leave them in peace.

It was an hour later when they were in a rental car and Jasmin was looking around with wide eyes. "Stop!" She yelled and swung her arm quite animatedly over Arthur's shoulder, who jumped back in fear of being hit by the flung appendage. She looked over, her eyes narrowed for a moment before grinning. "I have more control than that. Oh my god, they have alligator tempura!" She let out a soft screeching sound which made Alfred laugh.

"You Americans and your food." Arthur rolled his eyes and Jasmin grinned.

"Oh come on! Try something new! It's amazing what you can discover you like!" She grinned before her face fell flat and her eyes took on a look of desperate hatred, causing a cold chill to run down the Brit's back. "Except escargot. That's just gross." Alfred could only laugh as he pulled into the restaurant, looking over to Arthur, trying to decide whether to frown about eating alligator, or laughing at her bashing France's food.

The restaurant was fairly empty, and the music that played was an old blues song from New Orleans a long time ago. Jasmin closed her eyes, absorbing the energy in the music as she heard chatter and opened her eyes, seeing France and Canada. She grinned, patting Alfred on the shoulder and pointed, causing Arthur to groan as France looked over to see them and grin.

"Alfred! Arthur! Welcome to the French Quarter! What an unusual surprise!" He grinned and looked behind them, seeing the girl with a soft smile watch his energetic entrance. "Ah, Mademoiselle! It's a pleasure to meet you again!" He grasped her hand and gave a gentle kiss, and Alfred frowned at the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"It's my pleasure! I was actually hoping to see you again, I wanted to thank you for the meeting last time. I know I was a mess that day, and just the thought that someone had enough care to keep me from falling over meant the world to me that day. Thank you." She bowed in a Japanese fashion and Francis blushed at the praise.

"Any time, mon cher! So what brings you guys all the way down here?" He asked looking around. Arthur pointed to Jasmin, Alfred frowned and raised his own hand and Jasmin grinned.

"We have a week to blow til this next meeting-"

"Meeting?" Francis raised an eyebrow and Arthur cringed, looking bewildered over to Alfred who tried to cut in.

"Jazz, not everyone's going to the next meeting. It's kind of a closed, smaller meeting."

"Never call me Jazz." Her eyes held a danger Alfred was starting to get used to and he sighed, nodding.

"Sorry. I didn't know you disliked it."

"It's what my husband called me." The darkness in her eyes seemed to increase and Alfred patted her on the back.

"I won't do it again. Is there anything else we can call you?"

"What's her real name?" Francis asked, curious and she smiled, holding out her hand for a proper introduction.

"I'm Jasmin, but most people call me Matsu."

"Matsu? C'est quoi ce bordel?! Porquoi est-il en Japonais?"

She could only stare, having no knowledge of French as Canada started laughing. "He's wondering why your nickname is in Japanese."

"Ah, I've had a love for everything Japanese for my entire life. The nickname just kind of... stuck." She said and France nodded.

"So what is this about a meeting?"

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot about that! So only certain people are allowed to try for my interest, ne? If you're going to do this, do it right!" She pointed her finger into Alfred's chest and he pointed over to Arthur with fervor.

"This was his decision!"

"Not anymore! Now it's mine! You're going to drag me out like a piece of meat? Fine, but let everyone who wants to try do so! I won't be happy if I end out dragged away again because someone else isn't happy they didn't get a shot!"

Arthur took a step back and nodded, suddenly terrified of the girl. Not that she seemed angry, but was instead being the typical loud American. "I'll get the calls started right after we order, alright?"

"That's better! May the best man win!" She grinned and looked over to Francis. The fire in her eyes slowed his breath as she looked around for a table.

"Get a big one, alright? These two want to join us, don't you?"

"Sure, bro. We actually just got here as well, and hadn't chosen a table yet so this is perfect, eh." He grinned and Jasmin looked at him with soft eyes.

She held out her hand to him and he took it with a bit of curiosity. "Matthew Williams, It's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed and he nodded, surprised.

"Not too many people notice me, so I was kind of surprised when you yelled out for me at the meeting. Thank you."

"Any time!" She smiled and they went to a table.

Arthur was surprised when all through dinner she kept perfect manners. She was mostly quiet, but kept jumping into the conversations, adding her thoughts when she didn't have anything in her mouth. After the food and desert were gone the three just wouldn't stop talking, though. It was as bad as when they got Spain, France and Prussia together!

"Guess my Bro is Spain, huh?" Alfred watched, taking a long sip from his drink and Arthur sighed with a soft smile.

"Seriously, you read my mind."

"What was that about?" Francis asked and Jasmin raised an eyebrow, running what they'd said through her head.

"Ah, the Bad Touch Trio. Since Francis is here, and Matthew is Spain, that makes me-" Her eyes lost their light and the smile on her face turned sad. "Oh."

"Damn, sorry. I didn't mean to." Alfred frowned, watching as Jasmin shook her head.

"Not today. I need to cheer up. I've spent entirely too much time in the last week being depressed!" She stood up and Arthur went to pay, knowing when she got like this there was little that could stop her.

She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time, seeing one missed text and opened it, seeing Gil. "Hey! Wanted 2 chek up on U. Bro was worried."

She could only smile at the message and tried to keep tears out of her eyes, unknown to her they were already seen by Francis. "I'm fine. I miss you guys horribly. Hope they'll let me come back, but it looks like it might be a while. I'd say get a room ready for me but I doubt Ludwig would let me stay anywhere but his bed!" She responded with a laugh, imagining the look of shock on his face when he got to that last line.

"Who was that?" Francis asked softly and she could only smile.

"Gil was checking up on me. He's worried about how I took all of this."

"That's a little unusual of him to ask about someone he doesn't really know."

"I was staying with him, Ludwig and Roderich til yesterday. These guys decided I was too important to be under Germanic control." She pointed over her shoulder at Alfred and Arthur, who could only look down with shameful looks on their faces.

"I kind of understand their side of this." Francis looked down at the girl, who opened her ear for his thoughts. "If what Kiku thought was right, if you are the personification of all of us, then you could be used as a horrible weapon. Ludwig, though nice now, has caused a lot of trouble in the past, non? They're more worried about the future. If he becomes trouble again and has you on his side, the chances of being able to defeat him would be miniscule."

"He knows the pain that it causes me. He'd never do that to me." She said softly and Francis turned to her with a frown.

"A hundred years ago, countless people in Germany thought the same thing. Germany would never hurt them, they were too loved. Too much a part of the culture. People change, Mademoiselle. But sometimes it isn't for the better." He said sadly and Jasmin stilled.

Her head swam with emotion, but it wasn't hers. She could feel the thoughts jumble, the worry and sudden release of it in her head. She could hear his words. "Jasmin!" She heard and felt Francis' arms around her. She looked around confused as to why she was seated on the sidewalk and looked up.

"What happened?"

"You just fell. I think you may have blacked out. Are you alright?" Arthur spoke from above and she looked up, realizing all of the boys were huddled around her. She must have been out for more than a blink of they were all able to get this close.

"I... I need to make a quick phone call."

"Oh no, did something happen, mon cher?" Francis' eyes looked down at her worried.

"It's Ludwig. I think he may have fainted at Gil's text." She walked a few feet in front of the guys as she called through and Ludwig answered the phone.

"Ludwig." He answered and Jasmin grinned.

"Hey, I called to check in. Is everything alright?" She heard the line quiet for a moment before a sigh came through.

"You felt it?"

"I blacked out. Can't help but be happy you're worried about me, but please remember to take care of yourself as well, okay?"

"Ja, I just... haven't had much of an appetite, and I guess the news you'd been heard from was a bit of a shock to me."

"Ludwig, go eat something." She didn't even realize when her feet stopped moving, or when Francis started listening in, though the others stayed behind.

"Ja, I'll try."

"Please do. I don't want anything else happening to you. You've been in enough pain already, and killing your health won't do anyone any good. Go eat, take a bath and relax, then go rest for the day."

"Isn't that a bit much?" He chuckled and she found herself giggling.

"Nein, it's just fine. If your bosses get pissy, tell them the world persona told you to take care of your health. If they have any problems with it, give them my number, I'll set them straight." She grinned and could hear soft laughter through the phone, but in her head she could feel tears.

"Ludwig?" She reached up, feeling her cheeks for the moisture.

"I'll do as you said, but I can't tell them to call you. That's too much worry. Just take care, alright?"

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Ja, I'll look forward to it. And don't let them catching you talking too much in German."

"You caught that?" She giggled and sighed.

"I'd better go, I have a curious frenchman looking over my shoulder."

"Ja, I'd better go eat. Guten Abend."

"Guten Tag." Jasmin said as she pulled the phone away from her ear, hitting the button. She looked up to the interested eyes of the man before her.

"Mon cher, did you turn our violent German into a lover?"

"No, I haven't changed him. He was always like this, if you bothered to look." Her eyebrow raised in a manner which showed blame, but Francis could see the playfulness still in her.

"Sorry, he's never quite been my type, non?" He watched as she started to giggle.

"Thank god! These two are so uptight about that kind of stuff! Anyone watching knows they're hot for each other! Hell, where I'm from they're my favorite pairing!"

"These... two?" Francis asked, curious and afraid at the same time.

"Hell yeah! Good god, the positions I've seen them in." Her eyes watched them seductively as Alfred turned bright red.

"Are you going to tell everyone that you've seen porn about us?!"

"P- porn?!" Francis even blushed at this one and Jasmin laughed and nodded. "Mon dieu! About them?!"

"Yes! It's them! Together! And they're so cute!" She grinned as Arthur sighed.

"It's apparently called yaoi."

"I'm familiar with the term. I just wasn't expecting to hear you were in it!" Francis couldn't decide if this news was nauseating or amusing.

"So are you." Jasmin's eyes narrowed with curiosity to how his expression would change.

"With... who exactly?"

"Prussia and Spain. There's a reason we call you guys the Bad Touch Trio!" She grinned and Francis sighed.

"One time. One time I get too drunk and I start appearing in another world's porn. Guess that's what I get when I'm this amazing!" He winked at her and Jasmin just giggled. Jasmin ran ahead to chat with Matthew, leaving the other three a few paces behind to chat.

"How did you handle that so smoothly?" Alfred asked and Francis looked down with curiosity.

"Why? How did you handle it?"

"He ripped her out of the car and almost punched her in the face." Arthur stared at the blushing American with pity.

"Amerique, you should know that was a bad move! Quel est le problème avec vous?

"She was trying to rile me up. She said she wanted to see me get passionate about something and doesn't like that I play the fool and take so little seriously."

"Ah, she's a girl who has no problem showing what she wants, then." Francis looked up with a grin and Arthur jumped in.

"She was probably still mad we forced her to leave Germany. She's forcing herself a lot still, but she's calming down slowly."

"Oui, but you were right to. Ludwig shouldn't be allowed to have her. She's too precious for his hands."

_**That's it for this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**Til tomorrow, Mon chere!**_

_**Translation**_

_**French**_

_**C'est quoi ce bordel?- What the hell?**_

_**Porquoi est-il en Japonais?-Why is it in Japanese?**_

_**Quel est le problème avec vous? - What's wrong with you?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry I'm late today, but it's Saturday and I didn't wanna wake up at 7am, so I didn't!

Anywho, got a headache, so on with the show~!

Disclaimer- Migraines suck.

Chapter 7

It was an hour of just randomly walking around before anyone decided to actually do anything. "Mon cher, what interests do you have? What sounds like fun to you?"

"Karaoke?" She asked and he stared at her surprised for a moment. She normally carried a fairly deep voice, so he didn't imagine she's be much good, but decided to at least hear her.

"There's a nice little place on the other side of town that should have it today! Il a été toujours depuis que je suis but it does sound like fun!"

"He's lying, eh? He's never been!" Matthew laughed, Jasmin hugged onto his arm.

"I have no idea what he said." She whispered and Matthew looked down at the girl with a soft smile.

"He said he hasn't been to karaoke in forever."

"Oh. Too bad none of you guys probably know Phantom of the Opera." She giggled and Arthur looked at her, quite taken back.

"Why would you think that?" He asked and Jasmin giggled, watching his face from Matthew's arm. Not that he'd complain.

"I just didn't think the music type really suited any of you."

"I love phantom, and I'm not that bad at singing, either." He watched as she looked up with long lashes.

"Would you sing with me, then?"

"It would be my honor." He grinned watching as she lit up.

They made it in and Jasmin threw the song in, as none of the others had ever really done karaoke except Alfred, who was currently being lectured in full about how to properly treat a lady by a quite upset Frenchman. Arthur noticed she'd put a few other songs in as well, and sat curious as she handed him the song book.

"Ah, no, I think one song is quite enough for me." He handed the book down to Alfred, who started flipping through pages, while Matthew looked through another book.

"Here. I don't know what you like, so I hope it suites your taste." Francis handed her something and she stared at it, refusing to even touch the glass.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She cringed and Arthur and Alfred both looked at her with curiosity.

"But you love drinking. Vodka just more your thing?" Alfred asked loudly over the song that was currently playing and Jasmin shook her head.

"I'm allergic to citrus! No lemons, limes or oranges!" She called and all of the men stared at her in shock.

"Good god, how have you not died of scurvy?" Arthur asked and Jasmin could only laugh.

"It's not the seventeen-hundreds anymore! Many things have vitamin C in it, like bananas!" She watched as a light flickered in all of their eyes at the word 'banana'.

"Perverts." She heard and looked up surprised at Matthew, watching them with a sad sigh. "Sorry 'bout them."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." She grinned and turned to the stage, surprised when a moment later there was another tap on her shoulder and Alfred handed her a bottle of vodka and a glass of coke.

"That's better! But what's the cola for?" She asked and he stilled.

"A... chaser?" He watched as she took the bottle to her lip and tilted it back. It was over a third gone by the time she lowered her hand and he stared. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? This is when things get fun." Alfred looked up at Matthew with a look to let him know to keep an eye on her.

After five minutes and another fifth of the bottle her name was called and she jumped up, grabbing Arthur's hand and dragging him to the stage. Arthur stood slightly behind her and watched. As the music started she changed her posture and her head position again. She had a singing persona? He watched as she closed her eyes and forced her breathing to correct. Her hands clasped before her and just a split second before the music started did she open her eyes.

Fear. It was the one emotion he felt from her, he could see it in her eyes. Her mouth opened and the tone that came out caused his jaw to refuse to close. Holy shit, she was amazing!

She wasn't just a casual singer, but a full star! How had he never heard her name?

His part came and he tried his best to keep up with her performance, and she didn't seem to mind when his singing wasn't as powerful or as perfect as hers had been. He glanced over, seeing her eyes dead on him. She stepped back as she started into her next part. She wasn't just singing, she was keeping the feeling of the original opera in the scene! She was an actor?

He tried his best to keep up with her abilities, but when the end of the song came and she pulled off the trill with so much ability he just stared, dumbfounded.

Even Francis and Alfred were staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Matthew clapped his hands happily and cheered for her.

As they left the stage, he offered his arm to escort her back to the table, and was pleasantly surprised she'd accepted. They made their way back to the table, the applause in the room reverberated, giving an electric feel to the room.

"I knew that was you! You look younger, but you're still amazing, eh!" Matthew grinned and Jasmin turned to him with wide eyes.

"You've seen me sing before?" Her tone was so quiet only he could hear her in the room. Her hand covered her mouth as she blushed horribly over the ruckus.

"I'm CanadianIdiot! I subscribed you on Youtube!" He grinned and Jasmin blushed, smiling.

"Thank you!" He watched as she looked around, sat down beside him again as the sound finally died down and took hold of the cola Alfred had brought earlier.

"Slowing down at drinking?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." He watched, turning curious at the total, drastic change in her attitude.

"You feeling alright?" She looked over with wide, shining eyes and nodded with a sweet expression. He looked up to Alfred, who sighed, seeing her happily sipping the cola.

He wasn't so happy when half an hour later the bottle of vodka was gone and she was up to her next song. She stood and stumbled to the stage, Matthew's goggles, a leather punk style black jacket on her shoulders, another empty bottle of vodka in her hands. She had a few groups of people rush to the stage cheering when the music kicked in, the strong guitars mixed with the cheer from the audience causing the windows to rattle.

"Right Now!" She yelled and fell to her knees in maniacal laughter. Alfred swallowed hard and looked over to see Arthur stare, his jaw dropped.

"Sex pistols?!" Alfred yelled and Arthur nodded. Alfred was just about sure he saw drool as the girl screamed into the mic, making out hardcore with the stand.

Francis laughed and pointed the jacket out again. "Where did she get the jacket?"

"Thank god I wasn't the only one who wondered about that!" Alfred said, stealing another glance at Arthur. "Dude, you're so hot for her!" He yelled and Arthur surprised both of the other men by just nodding.

At the end of the song she jumped up and yelled, the crowd ate it all up. They writhed on the dance floor as she stumbled down the stairs and Alfred stared in shock as Matthew grabbed her arm and turned her, roughly pushing her back against a wall. His face dipped way too close for his liking and they spoke. It took a moment to realize her leg was wrapped over his hip and Alfred jumped up and ran over.

"Mattie, what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled and Matthew turned with a grin.

"We're just chatting! Still fully clothed, see?" He stepped away from her with his hands up and Alfred could smell beer.

"Are you drunk?"

"Just had a couple of beers, eh? It's fine!" He blew his brother off, turning back to the girl in his arms.

Alfred turned and walked back to the group with a dark look neither of them had seen in a very long time. "Time to get the lovebirds out of here." Francis glanced over and grinned. He may not get the girl, but he never did. He was thrilled to see her so wrapped up in Matthew, who he briefly wondered if this night would be the first for him.

"Where are you staying?" He asked and Alfred shrugged.

"We have to get a hotel."

"Il est impossible! Just stay at my house!"

"I didn't know you had a house here!" Alfred yelled over the next song that was starting and Alfred and Arthur glared at each other.

"Just for tonight. We need to get her out of here." Alfred said, looking over and noticing Matthew's hand slide up the side of her shirt. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" He ran over and grabbed the two, yanking them right out the door.

As soon as they entered the house the two disappeared. France shook his head, knowing what was happening, but not too eager to end the evening's festivities.

The next morning was awkward, to put it lightly.

Jasmin woke up and felt an arm over her waist. She realized she wasn't wearing anything and frowned, knowing this wasn't right. She breathed in deeply and smelled something syrupy and sweet and beer. Her eyes opened as her head turned, seeing Matthew laying beside her. She jumped back and gasped, the sound waking the other and his head turned to her with confusion for a moment before realization dawned on him and he jumped off of the bed, quickly finding his boxers and throwing them on.

"Are you alright? Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry!"

"I don't think I complained." Jasmin said softly, her face turning the deepest red the man had ever seen.

"I'll get dressed and head down to make breakfast so you can get in a shower, okay? Bathroom's right there." He pointed and Jasmin nodded, her face to her nose still covered with blankets. As he turned Jasmin found herself pressed to his back. "Matthew, I'm so sorry!"

"I know I'm not the one you want, but last night was fun and that was the whole point, right? Don't apologize." He turned to her with a smile.

She sat down and nodded, blushed and covered herself back up. "Thank you."

"That's more like it." He said as he slid on a pair of black pants and walked from the room, not even bothering with a shirt.

Jasmin looked around and smiled. His room was organized. The maple leaf insignia was everywhere. She stood and walked over, seeing his phone and grinned. She quickly typed her name and number into his contacts with a wink after her name.

She may have been plastered, but she completely remembered last night.

She definitely wasn't complaining! For being so soft spoken and kind, she was surprised he even had the aggression to pull the previous night off! Her wrists still hurt from where he'd tied her to the bed. Her hips still felt the sting from his nails.

She took a quick shower and laughed when all of the shampoo and conditioner smelled like maple.

She came down the stairs and closed her eyes, following the sounds in the house to the kitchen. Matthew and Francis were double teaming the breakfast.

Jasmin sat across from them and offered to help, but Francis claimed since she was American, he should state that Hamburgers weren't a breakfast food. She laughed, told them she couldn't eat that kind of stuff, but left the matter alone and watched as they threw together quite a breakfast.

Alfred and Arthur came down a bit later, both looked at the breakfast with wonder before looking up to see Jasmin, Francis and Matthew laughing while Francis was telling stories about him and Alfred as children. "How many aspirin you think this took?" Alfred chuckled and Jasmin turned to them with a smile.

"Morning, boys. Hope you slept well?" She said with a questioning sound, then cocked her head as if expecting an answer.

"Fine, thanks." Arthur stated softly and Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

"Not as well as you, apparently."

Jasmin chuckled, but Francis noticed the hurt in her eyes at the tone taken with her. "I'm sorry I got trashed and took advantage of your brother. While I can't promise it won't happen again," She leaned back and offered Matthew a wink, "I can promise to try and keep myself better composed."

"I should hope so. You molested the microphone stand."

"And you probably enjoyed every minute. I remember last night crystal clear. Part German, part Scottish, part Native American. I can hold my liquor quite well."

Alfred saw the look of horror mixed with the blush on Arthur's face and burst into laughter. This, of course made Arthur think of how he must look and he broke into laughter.

"Good work, Cherie." Francis said softly and her eyes turned to him with a knowing plead not to say anything to them about it. He nodded softly as he brought the last plate to the table.

The food was eaten, the plates taken to the kitchen and though Jasmin offered to help clean, when Alfred and Arthur discovered breakfast dishes were Matthew's job, Alfred jumped in to help instead, claiming a little time with his brother, which warmed Jasmin's heart a little.

"Your cooking and home are magnificent." She spoke to Francis, who looked at her with a soft smile.

"Merci, Cherie. Of course it's not as nice as my home in France, it's definitely comfortable." He looked over to Arthur, who sat with his hands in his lap, staring at his plate.

"I'm sorry if I really offended you or worried you last night. It wasn't my intention."

"I understand, you just needed the stress release. How do you think Mattie's going to take it, though?"

"We spoke about it yesterday. We both agreed it would be a one time thing. He understood what he was getting into. He's a big boy now, you know." She watched the two look at each other with a soft smile.

"He is." Francis stated softly and Arthur's brows knit together.

"That's not what's worrying you. You're upset that I didn't choose you or Alfred to have my fling with." She sighed, watching as Arthur's eyes turned to more hurt. "But would either of you accepted if I said it would never happen again?"

Arthur's eyes turned to her with curiosity. "Did... he really agree to that?" Jasmin nodded.

"He says he'll try his damnedest in the competition, but he knows his chances are slim. The first words he said this morning were to mention he knew he wasn't the one I wanted. He's very mature, unlike his brother." Jasmin giggled and the two men only smiled.

"I guess I can't be that upset if you guys really set those kinds of restrictions."

"So sad to hear he has such a slim chance." Francis looked at her with worry and Jasmin smiled sadly.

"I'm not into inflating egos just to bust them down later. The bar was set really high. If you wanna try and beat it, you better stretch first." Jasmin said as she stood and walked for a moment. "I'll be back soon."

Arthur watched her walk through the front door and sighed. "You really care for her, don't you?" He heard and his head turned softly to Francis.

"It's too soon to say something like that. I barely know her, and the longer I know her the more of a mystery she is." Arthur tried to keep his tone even, but both of them heard the defeated tone halfway through.

"She's not that much of a mystery if you pay attention. She's straight forward and knows what she wants. She's horribly shy and sometimes acts out as a way to break up her own tension. I heard you and Alfred talking about a persona disorder, but you've probably never asked her about it. She doesn't know anything about it, because it's not there. Her drastic change in personality is due to the people and what she feels around her. She's horribly kind and honestly keeps you guys laughing because even though she might be angry with you, she doesn't want to see you upset either. She's been keeping the tempers of everyone in check completely for days. She needed the release yesterday and knew it. I'm upset Mattie is just going to be a one night stand, but she's right. He's a mature adult now, but so is she. You need to remember that, mon Angleterre." Francis looked at Arthur with a worried expression and smiled when he sat up with a laugh.

"I hate it when you're right."

"At least you'll admit that I am." Francis stood and stretched. "I'm going to find the femme fatale and see what she's up to." He walked out and allowed Arthur the time to rest and reset his mind.

Francis walked out to the front yard, and upon coming up empty, walked to the back yard, surprised to find her on his porch with her feet tucked under the couch doing sit ups. She didn't seem to notice him so he just sat on the bottom step and let the wind carry his eyes across the garden. The roses were in full bloom. He smiled and looked up, seeing the back of the girl's head bob as she kept her rhythm steady. She jumped up and stretched before turning and falling into her push ups. She kept moving for a good five minutes before she turned and saw Francis and out of sheer instinct screamed and fell back.

"Mon chere, I didn't think I looked that bad this morning!" He stood and walked briskly up the stairs as she kept her hand over her heart, trying to calm down.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see someone there!" She chuckled nervously and Francis noticed the tear stains down her cheeks.

"What's happened?" He asked and she turned, seemingly blowing off the question.

"Your roses are beautiful." Her eyes held a pained glance and his eyes shifted from hers to the garden.

"Well, they're well cared for. If anything is alive, when it's properly loved, it thrives." He spoke softly, curious as to what was going on.

"I certainly hope that's true." She cocked her head with the wind and closed her eyes, feeling the wind. She listened to the breeze run through the area around her. She could hear someone coming and turned away, making sure to properly wipe her cheeks.

"Hey, we're done with the dishes. I was thinking maybe we should figure out what to do til the meeting. We still have five days to blow."

"I think we'll accompany you." Francis stated and Alfred looked up with curiosity.

"Well, sure, if you want. But there's no saying where we'll be going or what we'll be doing."

"Yes, but you two bête have no idea how to treat a woman. I don't think I should just trust her into your care." His eyes turned down to Alfred and he instantly knew something important had been interrupted.

"Ow!" Jasmin reached up and covered her right eye with her hand. She sunk down to the ground and Francis bent down low, patting her softly on the back.

"Êtes-vous d'accord?" He asked as she took a deep breath in. She couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Her eyes darted around, seeing the snow. A stick was stuck in her shoulder and she yanked it out, flinging the bloodied thing aside. She turned, seeing another bullet fly and hit her in the chest. She fell back hard against the ground and pushed back with her feet. She laid against a tree. Gasping for breath she saw a gloved hand raise and enter into the hole where the eye used to be and yank out a bullet. It was put into a pocket so later the owner could be identified. One arm reached over to the other shoulder and with a deadening crack the bones were realigned, causing her to scream. She gritted her teeth and stood, closing her eyes and feeling the membranes heal at an insane rate. She'd have her sight back within a day. The shoulder might take a couple of days. She knew these things through the thoughts of the man she was in. For a minute or so their minds connected and she knew everything about him. His fears and wants, his anger and strength.

She snapped back out and Francis held a death grip on her left hand, holding it down to the ground while Alfred seemed to have disappeared. "Sorry, I probably tried to tear my own eye out, didn't I?"

"You practically succeeded!" Francis released her hand, which went to her chest to rub the shot wound.

"Someone tried to kill Russia. He'll be fine in a couple of days." She breathed out and a few seconds later the other three ran out with ice packs.

"Turn over!" Arthur fought til she was on her back and lifted the back of her shirt, seeing the red seep through the bandages. "You tore out your stitches again. Is everyone alright, at least?"

"His eye will grow back in a day, the gunshot wound will be a few days, but he'll be fine in time for the meeting." She said as Matthew gasped at the wound on her back.

"You didn't tell me!" He breathed out and Jasmin's eyes turned to him with a smile.

"I forgot. It doesn't even hurt now." She said and Arthur let out a sound she hadn't heard yet.

"It's not that, it's something further up."

"I think it was that." Francis pointed to a broken window.

"That wasn't broken, was it?" She asked looking over and Francis pushed back the boys' hands. "You must have done it dans votre rêve. Let's not disrobe her in public, oui?" He asked and the boys nodded, helping her to her feet without moving her arms, as they hadn't found the wound yet.

She walked into the house, but by then was becoming faint from blood loss. They had to lift her into the house. She refused to enter and stain his beautiful carpet. "Mattie, Obtenir mon trousse de premiers soins."

"Oui!" He yelled as he took off running. Alfred ran to get scissors to remove the clothing while Arthur and Francis tried to help her out of the jacket she was wearing.

By the time Mattie got back she was unconscious and Alfred returned with a sharp knife, unable to find scissors but not willing to waste the time to ask. Arthur was happy he was thinking.

They cut off the shirt and bra, finding a large piece of glass pressed into her back and Francis' teeth gritted together. "Désolé, mademoiselle, cela va faire mal." He spoke, unsure if she could even hear him, forgetting she didn't speak french. He cared well for the injury, doing a lot of work as a doctor on the battlefield. She didn't move and he checked for a pulse, finding a faint one. "Depuis cette blessure est guérie, je vais enlever les points de suture." He said and went ahead and pulled the stitches from the healed wound lower on her back. "Qu'est-il arrivé ici?" He asked looking up at the two boys and Alfred sighed.

"Remember the firework factory in Japan that blew up a few days ago? She still doesn't have the pain tolerance to handle the things we go through, and threw herself into Ludwig's workout stuff in his yard."

A gentle hand caressed her back while the others were chatting and followed along the curve of her back, stilling beside nail marks. A sad, soft sigh escaped his lip as he listened to the others chat.

_**Translations**_

_**French**_

_**Mon Chere/Mon Cherie- My dear**_

_**bête- Beast**_

_**Êtes-vous d'accord- Do you agree**_

_**dans votre rêve- In your dream**_

_**Obtenir mon trousse de premiers soins-Get my first aid kit**_

_**Désolé, mademoiselle, cela va faire mal-Sorry, Miss, This will hurt.**_

_**Depuis cette blessure est guérie, je vais enlever les points de suture-Since this injury is healed, I will remove the stitches.**_

_**Qu'est-il arrivé ici-What happened here ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I know I'm posting like 5 hours early, but I'm just about to go to sleep, and I'm totally going to sleep through the time I normally post, so here we go! The romance is starting to step up a little, and the drama/Mary Sue bullshit is finally dropping down, so the chapters are going to be getting a little more fun! First actual lemon in two chapters, and I'll be posting a rating change when that happens, just to let you all know.

Hope to see you all again afterwards!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Yeah, as a matter of fact, I own EVERY HOT GUY EVER! And all of the ice cream...

Chapter 8

It was fifteen minutes before someone felt the need to remind everyone that the poor girl who laid unconscious on the table was also topless, and Mattie went to get a tee shirt for her. He had a feeling with the two outfits she'd been seen in, that most of her shirts were form fitting, not a good idea when healing an injury like this. By the time he'd returned the boys were all standing around, staring at her wrists with fury.

"I didn't tie her down, I swear!" Alfred yelled at Arthur, who was holding the other by the front of his shirt, about ready to floor him.

"What's happening?"

"Mon cherie has rope burns on her wrists." Francis held it up for him to see and he stilled when the Canadian blushed brightly at seeing the wounds. "Mattie, do you know where these came from?"

"Uh, yeah, I do." He handed the shirt to the older man who only stared for a moment before laughing, catching the others' attention.

"What in the bloody hell is so funny?" Arthur was ready to deck him as well when Francis looked up with a light expression.

"Found the cause of the rope burns." He said and Arthur dropped Alfred's shirt, turning.

"Well?"

"Mattie gave them to her." He answered and for a second Mattie was sure Arthur was going to hit him before realization dawned on him and he was sure the older nation would hit him, if he could catch him.

"How dare you pull her into your perverse world! You've depraved her mind!" He yelled and Francis laughed, watching the chase. The ropes weren't something Frenchmen do, they must have been her idea. So she liked it like that?

His eyelids lowered, watching her breath through her bare back.

He wondered if he'd get a chance to try something like that on her. He'd noticed the nail marks earlier and was just happy no one else had. He'd seen Mattie caressing her back with a worried face, but given the situation, who could blame him?

Jasmin jumped up with her hands on her head as Alfred fell to the floor with a shutter. She rolled onto her back, gasping for breath as her hands shook. Francis didn't know which one to watch and stilled when he noticed both of their hands reach up to cover their eyes at the same second, the same look of sad desperation on their faces as they brought their hands across their throats. Francis looked away at the last second, clenching his eyes. He knew what was happening, and had no interest in seeing a man take his own life. He was startled a second later when Jasmin screamed and thrashed. Alfred rushed to her side, tears in his own eyes as he tried to comfort the panicked woman.

"Jasmin! Holy shit! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He sobbed into her neck as he tried to hold her down.

It was five minutes later she was composed enough to put the shirt on. Alfred kept trying to offer her an encouraging hand and she brushed it off, giving the most vicious glare to him Mattie had ever seen. She made sure she was covered and took off out the front door, Alfred stilling anyone who wanted to follow. "She... needs time to think right now."

"What happened? I could tell it was a suicide, but the glare she gave you..."

"It's probably because she'd seen him through me. Her... husband, the one that killed her last week. That was his last breath, and she had to witness it."

"Mon dieu, I can't... are you sure she should be alone?"

"Yes. The glare she gave me, I could feel the thoughts in her mind. She needs some time alone." He said with a soft tone, turning and walking through the house before his ankle gave out and he fell.

"Shit. SHIT!" He pounded his hand against the floor and Francis watched with a knowing look.

As long as she saw her loved ones die through him, his chances were gone.

He watched as Arthur and Mattie helped him to the couch and went to get an ice pack before heading out to the front porch. If she was out back, this should be far enough away, but he needed an escape from the group within. He was surprised a few moments later to hear grunting and looked down to see her pushing herself with her hands and one good leg. "Mon cherie, are you alright?"

"Alfred twisted his ankle." She let her hands fall and just sat there. "Every major pain you guys feel, so do I. Someone thought that it would be a good idea to use me as a weapon, but god damn, did they not think I'd come back to take revenge? Did it not dawn on anyone I might fight back?"

"They're more worried you'll either be brainwashed to the point you don't mind, or that you'll be held in captivity, unable to protect yourself from the pain."

"That's some shit, right there." She lowered her hands behind her, propping herself up. "I've been beaten and bruised, bloodied and battered. I've been dead three times now, all in the last week, and as of right now the only real pain I have is someone else's ankle. I pity the man who decides to hold me captive, and brainwashing doesn't work on me, it's been tried."

"Really?" Francis looked down at her, wondering if he should offer to help her up, but worried she'd see it as a sign of weakness right now.

"My life before this wasn't pretty. Beaten and molested as a small child, carried on into my younger years. The beatings didn't stop til I was twenty. I finally escaped it. I finally got away from it, and one day my husband loses his mind and kills me and my kids. Life sucks sometimes, but as any living being, we need to find a way to keep our breath going. We need to be able to stand up and say 'I'm stronger than this' and keep going. Not just the people around us, but us too. I'll keep fighting. I haven't given up yet, and I'm not planning to start now." She said and looked up, noticing the look in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Her eyes showed she was still dangerous and Francis' look turned to curiosity. "I wasn't looking for pity. I hate pity." She blew a few stray hairs away from her face and Francis chuckled. "Do you at least want me to help you to the porch swing?"

He watched with both curiosity and worry as she found a way to stand with her one good leg and grasped the side of the porch, using it as her leverage to hop around to the stairs, then up them. She looked across at the distance between the two and realized if she jumped from there, she'd fall.

"Please?" She asked with a soft tone and he held out his hand, taking her the last few steps. "That whole thing in there really messed with my head, and I hate it when people see me cry." She stated, unable to keep down the tears anymore and Francis looked away, giving her peace, but put his arm over her shoulder, trying to grant her strength.

"Don't worry, mon cherie, no one here thinks of you as weak. Arthur and Alfred, the dears, are scared to death of you, but both feel drawn in at the same time. You're really conflicting them. I'd complain, but seeing them like this, it's been years." He laughed and the sound was more comforting to Jasmin than she would have ever believed.

They didn't end out going anywhere that day or night, but instead sat around at Francis' house. It was a fairly uneventful day, but Jasmin made sure as soon as she came in, to apologize to Alfred for her death glare as she was leaving. He gave her a hug and told her he'd hope she didn't hate him over it, and it startled her.

"But, it wasn't your fault. Why would I hate you?"

"You'd seen... that through me." She smiled and hugged him again, surprised when tears came to his eyes. "I was worried you'd hate me." He cried and she could only smile and comfort him.

By the time she laid down that night, she'd realized two things about her abilities as a personification. She was emotionally drawn to all of them. She instinctively knew what they wanted and needed. Canada, who is so often invisible, was so happy to be seen. That's part of the reason she'd chosen him the night before. Not that he wasn't hotter than hell, but he was just so glad she always saw him.

America had started to develop complexes. He wanted people to take him seriously, but spent so much time acting like a fool to gain attention, he'd forgotten how to get serious. That's why she pissed him off so much the first night.

England was desperate for her attention. She sighed, realizing he really did love her. It was driving him mad that she was paying so much attention to everyone else, while kind of stepping around him.

She'd have to remedy that.

Then came France. He was drawn to her in his usual ways. He saw her as a beautiful young woman, but someone else already had his heart, and her place would never be taken. She smiled at the hope that one day he'd be happy again.

She'd also realized that as much as she was drawn to all of them, sensing them and feeling them, they were also drawn to her, though just emotionally. Their instinct told them she was someone they needed to stay near and protect.

She cringed at that thought. She didn't like others feeling the need to protect her, she was perfectly able to handle that on her own.

Well, she mostly was last week, this week she turned into a sobbing injured wreck over and over again. She needed to work on her pain tolerance and get herself to the point where she stopped throwing herself into dangers.

She sighed as she rolled over and took her phone, calling digit one on auto-dial. "Ludwig."

"Guten Morgen." She said and could hear his voice lift.

"Guten Morgen. I was worried when you didn't call."

"I'm sorry, but it's just bedtime here. I'm actually laying down now, but I just... I wanted to hear your voice." She smiled, but could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just been a really stressful day. I feel like such a horrible person." She put her arm over her eyes to try and hide her tears, feeling like a failure.

"Nein, why would you think that?"

"I... with Canada..." She cried, knowing that not being honest would always work to her disadvantage.

"Matthew Williams. I'm familiar with him. So you and him are together?"

"No, I told him it would only happen once, and he knew he wasn't the one I wanted. He's a lot stronger than I would have thought."

The line was quiet for a moment, and Jasmin was sure he was mad at her. Maybe he'd never want to see her again. She tried to keep from sobbing and he sighed. "And knowing you, you probably figured if you just admitted this right out I wouldn't be as mad, Ja?"

"I was hoping." She cried and heard his tone soften.

"Please don't cry. I'm not angry, just a little... unsettled. What do you mean he knew he wasn't the one you wanted? Who would that be?" He asked and Jasmin broke, sobbing into the phone. "Jasmin?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried as she hung up. She couldn't tell him over the phone that it was him. She felt the backlash of his anger, and the sting in her hand as he punched the desk, breaking a couple of bones in the process. She yelled, grasping her hand. "Not angry, huh?" She curled into a ball and fell asleep, just glad she was able to keep it quiet enough not to wake the others.

The next morning she took a shower, came downstairs and Francis looked at her from the other side of the counter and frowned. Non non non, mon chere. Avez-vous été réveillé pleurer toute la nuit?"

"I just didn't sleep well." She sighed and the man pulled her behind the counter and sat her in a chair, laying her head back against a towel he kept on the counter. He told her to close her eyes and after a minute her face was covered with who knew what, but it was oddly soothing to the skin.

"You seemed to have learned French overnight, I see."

"It's not that, I can only understand it if you or Matthew speak it. I can understand what you're saying through instinct. I think this whole 'World's personification' thing came with weird superpowers."

"Ah, so you noticed?" His tone took a sad tone and she smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't talk too much, you'll crack the masque. Also, please don't tell anyone else about what you've noticed? It could lead to those who would use you as a weapon knowing not to follow their instincts with you. Mon dieu, what happened to your hand?!"

"Ludwig got mad at me for sleeping with Mattie. He punched his desk and broke a few bones."

"Je devine que ce pourquoi tu pleurais? Allez-vous être d'accord?"

"I'll be fine." She said, but he noticed the tear escape between the facial mask and the cucumber.

"He's just upset because he didn't know the circumstances, I'm sure. When he sees you again he'll be thrilled, I just know it." Francis watched as her breath turned shallow. She was trying to control herself. He decided to give her a few moments and continued with the food.

It was ten minutes later that the boys were awake and downstairs. Mattie apologized for sleeping in so late and making him do all the cooking and Francis laughed. "Cela signifie simplement que vous avez à faire tous les plats!"

Jasmin chuckled lightly and Mattie looked at her with curiosity. "Did you suddenly learn French?"

"Something like that, but French will only work with you two. I guess by now I've learned about every language, though only if the personifications speak it. Still can't say anything except 'Oui, Un du troix and Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir."

At the last line Mattie started choking and Francis started laughing. "The song, oui?"

"Oui." She said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Here, let me get the masque off so you can eat, oui?"

"Oui. Merci." She sighed and Mattie looked up with a grin.

She didn't see this, or the fact that Francis shook his head, shooting his son a dangerous look before taking the warmed cloth over her skin. It stung around her eyes and she was surprised when after taking the gunk off of her skin, instead of just letting her go, he frowned and threw a warmed towel over her face. She was about to ask what it was about when she smelled the cloth and realized he'd been planning this the whole time. It smelled of chamomile and even though the other one had burned, this felt comforting. "Three minutes should get rid of the redness. Fâcheusement, there's nothing I can do for your hand. Je l'espère, car il est pas votre blessure, qu'il va guérir rapidement."

"It's fine, I kind of had this one coming. It's my own fault."

"What happened?" Mattie asked after looking over to see what the fuss was about.

"Does it really look that bad? I didn't really see it this morning."

"Wait, you slept with it like that?" Francis gasped and Jasmin sighed.

"It was either that or not sleep."

"But you barely did." She could hear the sadness in his voice and sighed.

"Thank you for worrying about me. As I said, it's my own fault. I did this to myself."

"But you didn't. Didn't he realize what would happen if he broke his hand?"

"No, he was blindly furious. I can still feel his anger. I don't even think he's realized his hand is broken yet."

"What happened?" Mattie asked, feeling like they were speaking another language.

"Don't worry about it, Mattie. It's not something you need to worry about, alright?" Jasmin's tone was light, letting him know she wasn't angry, but he had a feeling she was protecting him and he didn't like it at all.

"I guess I can deal, but let me see if I can help out a little, alright?"

"Knock yourself out." Jasmin sighed, feeling some of the warmth from the mask fade away.

"Oh, this looks horrible. This is going to hurt, eh. Try and keep calm, I'm going to realign the bones.

He didn't know what was worse, the horrible crunching sound each bone made, the fact that some of the bones were broken two or three times, or the fact that she didn't even flinch when they were set. "I'll go get a cast for it." He said as he stood and took off for the first aid kit.

"Please don't tell him. I don't want him blaming himself." Jasmin said when she heard the footsteps far enough away and Francis turned to her with a smile.

"I won't." He said softly as he walked over and took the towel from her face, running it softly over her skin. "Your eyes are still a little red, but I don't think anyone will notice."

"It's fine. Thank you for your care. It may sound weird, but sometimes just someone fussing like that over me makes me feel better."

"It's not just you, everyone feels that. Being pampered will always lighten the spirits." He smiled as she stood and he shooed her out to the table. "Go tell Arthur to help me carry out the food, alright?"

"Thank you." She spoke before heading out.

She reached the table to see the two chatting quite animatedly about something and after a second realized it was a sports team. "Arthur, Francis has requested your assistance in the kitchen."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Alfred looked up with fear, but the smile on his face instantly died when it reached her face. "What's wrong?"

"There was an incident, my hand was a little broken last night. Mattie's gonna try and cast it for me." She looked down and frowned, for the first time seeing her hand. "Good god, I didn't realize it was swelled up like that!" She frowned. "Alfred, could you text Ludwig and tell him his hand is broken?" She asked and he yanked out his cell immediately. Arthur hurried back to the kitchen and Alfred's eyes moved to the door.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"How did you know?" Jasmin asked and felt to make sure there were no more tears.

"We're connected both ways, it seems. I could see the pain the instant I looked into your eyes." He leaned forwards and Jasmin sat at the table with a groan.

"I told Ludwig about what happened with Mattie. He tried to tell me he wasn't angry, but the second he got off the phone it was a blinding anger. He's still pissed. He doesn't know it's broken." She said and Alfred stared at her.

"Why did you even tell him? You had nothing to gain!"

"But his trust isn't something that's so easy to gain back. I'd rather admit my mistakes and pay for them then to worry about him finding out some other time." Jasmin felt a fear rise up in her throat and felt her cell ring. She pulled it out and looked seeing Gilbert on the screen.

"Jasmin." She answered and she heard Ludwig sigh.

"Guten morgen." She nearly whispered and heard his tone. It broke her heart to hear him like that.

"Guten morgen. Does... it hurt?"

"More than you'd ever know. They're about to cast it, so it should be fine, but I realized you probably didn't even know."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't even really angry. I just..."

"I can feel what's in your heart. I can sense it all the way from here. You're lying to me. Even now you're mad at me."

"Nein. Not at you. Never." He said and Jasmin felt her throat block. She couldn't even breathe around the lump in her throat.

"Why are you mad at yourself? It wasn't anything you did!" She realized and jumped up, her eyes wide. "I'll explain everything when you get here! I promise, just don't be mad at yourself!" She called into the phone, not noticing Francis walk in, disappointed the effects of the mask were already being undone.

"It's not something I can easily avoid. I'm sorry, but I can't not be mad at someone. I can't be mad at you. I couldn't. If I'd been able to... but nein, it's pointless to think about it now." She knew what he was thinking.

"When you get here for the meeting. I promise I'll explain everything. Til then, go ahead and blame me. I won't mind, as long as you're able to lose that anger when I see you."

She heard him chuckle and sighed with relief. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you. It's breakfast, and everyone is staring at me as if I've lost my mind, so I'd better go. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen." She heard the phone click to dead and sat down, sliding her cell back into her pocket.

"So, that's what you'd meant the first night when you were talking about being passionate." Alfred sighed. He'd been able to sense her feelings, as well as Ludwigs throughout the call.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have taken that call so publicly." She blushed as Mattie ran into the room with the casting material.

"What's going on, eh?"

"Turns out Mon Cherie and I have more in common than I'd thought!" Francis smiled at her as she turned to him, giving him a brilliant smile. "You're alright, non?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine!" she said, and though a tear escaped her, he could tell it was from relief.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said with a smile, softly patting her back as he laid down a tray with fruit filled crepes.

"Oh, wow! Those look amazing!" She giggled and looked up to see an undecipherable look on his face. Even with her 'superpowers' she couldn't figure it out. She watched with wide eyes as he bowed low and returned to the kitchen for the next tray of food. Arthur watched him with a similar look. He laid down a tray and followed after as Mattie sat down beside her and started wrapping her wrist.

She refused to start eating til Mattie could eat with them. Francis looked over with a soft smile at the boy, currently wearing the same Canadian flag teeshirt as the girl who's arm he wrapped. He'd noticed the soft glance he'd received from the woman in front of him, but Francis knew if the boy looked up she'd change her face. She didn't want anyone to know she did feel a warmth for him.

He was like Alfred, with more passion and kindness, so it really didn't surprise Francis. Not that he wouldn't try after the meeting, but he knew he was being outclassed by his own son and couldn't hold back a chuckle at the thought.

It was fifteen minutes later that the cast was set and though it would need a little bit to dry, she should be able to move it without it causing damage. He gently lifted the arm and laid it across her lap so that she could eat in peace and she smiled with a nod. "Thanks, Mattie."

"Anytime, eh. The thing that has me worried, I noticed you're right handed, so how are you planning to eat?"

"Skill? I am partially ambidextrous, but not with silverware." She frowned, looking at her arm again and Alfred caught her wording. He put down his fork and headed out to the kitchen before returning with a set of chopsticks.

"Better?" He asked as he laid them down beside her and she looked at him with curiosity.

"Yeah. How?" She asked and couldn't help but chuckle as he smiled.

"I remember how much you love Japanese stuff. Since you specifically pointed out silverware, I kind of figured." He smiled as he sat back down and Jasmin gave a relieved sigh as she broke them apart and started to eat.

They decided it would be as good a time as any to head to the meeting area. There may still be two days, but this would give them plenty of time to get to the area. Besides, maybe if she told Ludwig she would be there early, maybe they'd be able to talk before the conference.

She gave a bright smile as she dug into the food while they came up with a plan.

_**So, this is it for this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**じゃね！**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**French**_

_**mon chere. Avez-vous été réveillé pleurer toute la nuit?- My dear, Have you been awake crying all night?**_

_**Je devine que ce pourquoi tu pleurais? Allez-vous être d'accord-I guess that's why you were crying, would you agree ?**_

_**Cela signifie simplement que vous avez à faire tous les plats!"-That simply means you have to do all of the dishes!**_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir-Will you sleep with me tonight (It's an 80's song)**_

_**Fâcheusement-Unfortunately**_

_**Je l'espère, car il est pas votre blessure, qu'il va guérir rapidement-Since it's not your wound, I hope it will heal quickly.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, mi amigos! So, I've got the new chapter up now! Hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- **__**У меня нет души**___

Chapter 9

She'd texted Ludwig to let him know she would be there early and she hoped to be able to see him before the meeting. She felt the release of pain a moment later and worried about how he was handling it. They sat on the plane and chatted out some rough plans for how they were going to get through the meeting and it was decided that Arthur would be the one to actually lead the meeting this time, since Ludwig didn't know some of the other plans. This was where Jasmin was brought in.

What she would do would be to choose a country who was interested in keeping her. She would spend a week with them before choosing the next one. She would take two days after the meeting to get a list in order so that each country would be able to know when their week would come. She would have to make a list of three countries that she trusted and they would exchange phone numbers so that if anything happened, like she was separated or afraid of the hosting country, she had someone to call to come save her. She was given an app on her phone that pointed out all of the U.S. Embassies in the world, in case there was an emergency. She was given the world map, as they figured she should be allowed to choose these things on her own.

She was also told that the countries she chose shouldn't be ones she was already strongly considering.

She was sad to discover this left out three countries. It should have only been one. She sighed, looking at Austria and looked up a Matthew with a sad smile. That happy grin really grew on her. He was so gentle, but so vibrant.

She wasn't being fair, and she knew it.

"Alfred" She wrote on the paper.

"Arthur" She wrote as she looked over Europe.

She frowned as she looked over Asia. She had already decided to choose four instead of three for spacial issues. She needed to choose someone who wasn't as far north. "Turkey" She scratched into the paper. She frowned as she looked at Asia again. While she loved the idea of getting to meet some of the countries near China, she really didn't think many of them would be interested in a woman. China wouldn't really have the money or resources to jump in if a war broke out somewhere, so he was left off of the list. Hong Kong was in about the same boat. She remembered faces as she looked over each country there, but for one reason or another, none of them seemed to fit into what she may need. As Gil had already told her that Japan was the first to mention using her as a weapon, and seemed dead set on getting his hand on her she had no interest to tempt fate.

She looked a little farther north and her eyes settled on Russia.

She needed someone she trusted and someone she was familiar with. Someone who she could depend on if something happened. She looked up at the others on the plane with a sigh as she looked back down and scratched the paper. "Russia." Alfred was going to throw a fit. She closed the book with a sigh as she looked up at the others, chatting animatedly about 'Football' and watched as Alfred thought it was American football, which wasn't a sport anywhere else, and Mattie started talking with him about hockey instead. At least it was a topic Alfred was interested in.

In four days this would be gone. She'd be somewhere else, with someone all alone. Fear started to set in and she sighed, looking down at the notebook in her hand. Most countries she'd allow a small chance to try, but she knew she'd have to tell some horrible secrets right off the bat to get others to just leave her alone. "Hey, I need to get a new outfit." She said softly and Francis looked at her with worry.

"Est la réalité devient trop dangereux pour vous?"

"Oui. Realizing this will be gone in four days and I'll be shipped off to god knows where, it's a sad thought. Though we haven't all gotten along perfectly, and lets face it, I'm always getting bashed up, it was still fun. No matter what happened, I had someone there for me. It was nice." She sighed and Francis stood and walked over, giving her a soft pat on the back.

"We'll still be here for you, just a little further away. If you need us, you know you can call."

"I don't have any of your numbers." She said softly and the boys all looked between each other. How could they have forgotten something like that?"

It was a second later she received a text. She looked down seeing "And now you have my number too!" She looked up to see Mattie grin at her. He walked over and softly placed his arms around her neck, hugging her close. "Any time you wanna come see me, feel free to. I'll always be more than happy to have you."

"Thanks." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his and just welcomed the comfort for a moment before Francis slid her phone off of her lap and put his number into her phone and texted himself before handing it back to Alfred.

"And now I have your number, and you have mine." He sat beside her and softly patted her knee.

"And now we have it too, and you have ours." Alfred smiled, patting one of the hands she had wrapped around Mattie. "But you're still scared."

"What if a war breaks out? What if I just... disappear? I don't want to be locked in someone's basement." She shivered and Mattie leaned his head closer to hers, so his lips were right beside her ear.

"We'll help with the list, to get the dangerous ones out of the way. I couldn't stand it if you went somewhere that was too dangerous."

"The problem is if I do things that way I risk problems later on. That's why I insisted this competition go on for everyone, not just for the four of you that knew about me. That's also why I want to get a new outfit. Alfred, what did you think of me when you first brought me back from Germany?"

"I thought you were a sadist who was really into shock value." He cringed and looked up at her with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, don't look like that. The thing is, what if I can convince the other countries to think the same way? Would they really want to deal with me if I'm a total pain in the ass? This may be the best way to convince them they just don't want to deal with the hassle." She smiled and Alfred stared for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my god! That's a brilliant idea! We'll need to push it along, though. Jasmin, you can't say a word about it to Ludwig, right? We can't have him giving it away." His eyes lit up with the beginnings of a horrible plan and Arthur and him ended out in the corner sketching ideas into the paper and laughing the whole time. Francis found the same flight attendant that Jasmin had flirted with on a previous flight and burst into laughter when Jasmin flipped the woman's tie with a smirk as she stepped into the back room. The woman's eyebrow lifted as she considered and Mattie stood, though finding the situation amusing, he didn't like the look in the woman's eye when she'd left the room

He found Jasmin in the back of the plane, doing sit ups. He sat and just watched as she ran through and flipped, going into push ups without thought. He wondered how she was even able to with her hand in the condition it was in and was surprised when she stood and stretched, knocking the cast against the treadmill. Jasmin shook the hand and sighed before jumping onto the machine. "What's up, Mattie?" She asked and he looked over, seeing sweat already dripping from her brow.

"I know you don't like keeping things from Mr. Germany. I'm sorry they're planning things like this without taking your opinion into consideration."

"They'll go over it with me when we get back. I know those two well enough to know patience isn't their strong suit." She giggled as she stepped up the speed and ran farther.

"I also know you're not going to be able to be in a room on your own. We're all worried about someone else running off with you, or if you get hurt again. I guess... I was kind of hoping..."

"Mattie, I'm sorry." She looked over to see his downcast eyes and smiled. "I can't really trust myself with you. I hope you understand."

His eyes turned confused for a moment before he broke out in a horrible blush and Jasmin could only giggle. "You're so adorable! It really surprised me that night, when your personality changed so drastically. I've always seen you as cute and polite and gentle with everything. Seeing you go all 2P really shocked me."

"2P?" His eyes turned to her with a curious glance and she grinned.

"It's the complete opposite of how everyone sees you. 2P Matthew Williams wears a mounties' coat, his chest and abdomen wrapped in bandages, showing off the muscles you have. He's outspoken and violent. I wasn't expecting to see you like that. It was a shock, but good god, did you look amazing." She giggled as his blush stretched further down into his throat.

"You're an amazing man, Mattie. I just wish you could see it in yourself."

"It's hard to see what's so good about yourself when usually people don't even see you're there." He sighed and Jasmin stopped the treadmill and walked over, sitting beside him and lifted his arm, laying her head across his lap. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. She looked into his eyes and tried her best to convey everything in her heart to him that way. "You really do care about me, don't you?" He asked and Jasmin just smiled and nodded.

"I feel closer to you than anyone else on this plane. That's part of the reason that to me, you're so dangerous. I'm supposed to love him, but you're making it damned hard for me." She smiled as he bent down and kissed her.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, but achingly slow and sensual. His hand cradled her cheek as her hand reached up and she ran her fingers to the back of his neck, running her finger under his ear. She could feel his body respond to her touch and she gasped at the sensation as she broke the kiss and slowly inched away from him.

He saw the look in her eyes. He knew then that he honestly had the best chance. She wanted him. He stared at her with surprise before grinning and standing up, offering her a hand. She accepted, but pulled her hand away as soon as she was standing.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I understand. I'm not going to try and make it easy on you." She could feel his teeth scrape against her throat as he grinned. Chills were shot down her back as he chuckled darkly, running his hand over her hip.

"Ahem!" Jasmin jumped back and looked over, seeing Mattie watch her with a seductive glance that forced her pulse to shoot through the roof. She noticed Alfred shoot her a glare as his hand clasped over his chest. "Calm down, lover boy. You're gonna give her a heart attack!" He said and Jasmin blushed horribly as she went back to the main room.

"Here's the plan. You'll come in totally making out with Mattie, as you two do seem to have good chemistry, no one will question it. Francis will actually lead the meeting as Arthur and me will go to the desk looking completely disheveled. We'll pass out as soon as we get in. We're going to take some Nyquil an hour before the meeting so we'll really be asleep. Just ignore most of the meeting and keep Mattie with you. Most of the guys will think you're just some slut and won't even stick around. After that, things proceed as we'd planned. Sound good?"

"I have a better idea for Mattie." Her eyes turned to him and he grinned, the look on his face startling Francis. "Let's have you go a little 2P. Let's really scare the hell out of them." She grinned and Mattie nodded.

"We'll need some blood. It'll have to be human, some of them can smell that kind of thing. I'll need a weapon."

"Hockey stick!" Jasmin's voice chimed in and Mattie turned to her with a laugh.

"This is going to be amazing! Let's see them forget me again after this!" He laughed and Jasmin giggled, the cryptic words terrified the others on the plane.

To add to the authenticity, Jasmin didn't describe 2P to the rest. She wanted them just as scared as the other attendees of the meeting.

The plane touched down and Jasmin had to look around to find out where she was. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere quiet where the meeting won't be disturbed. We hold it in Alabama, near my house." Alfred sighed as they got off of the plane. "I'll have you guys stay with me. My house has plenty of bedrooms, but due to your situation, I'll have to ask someone to stay with you."

"Arthur." She said as she looked over, Arthur's eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "I've already planned to ask you to stay with me while I'm here for this."

"Thank you, it would be my honor." He bowed low and Jasmin giggled, feeling his pride swell at the offer.

"Guess this means running into Ludwig in the hotel before the meeting is out." She sighed and Alfred turned to her with a smile.

"He always stays here. I let most of the attendees stay with me." Alfred said, watching as her eyes lit up.

He was surprised to get a call an hour later saying Ludwig and his brothers had just landed at the airport and were hoping to be able to stay with him. Alfred sighed, not really hiding the fact he was disappointed they wouldn't have her alone for another night. He decided not to tell Jasmin, to let her find out when they got here.

He figured that would be a nice surprise for her, at least.

Francis and Mattie had gone to the grocery store. Arthur and Alfred had gone through cleaning out the bedrooms, and Jasmin had gotten to work dusting out the living room when she heard the door knock. She looked up the stairs, not even knowing where the boys were, let alone if the company would still be there by the time she reached them and Alfred got back. She walked over to the door and slid it open, looking out to find Ludwig watching her with a smile.

"Jasmin!"

"Ludwig!" She jumped out of the door and threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't know you were coming so early! Come in!" She grinned and Ludwig blushed as she grasped his hand and pulled him in. "So, how's your hand?"

"It's healed. Yours isn't yet?" He looked down at her cast and she shrugged.

"Mattie won't let me take the cast off yet. Apparently there were a few bones broken two or three times, and Alfred's scared of re-injury since I don't have the pain tolerance you guys have." Ludwig nodded and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Speaking of Canada, where is he?" He asked and Jasmin realized he was fairly unhappy with this whole situation.

"He's gone to the store with Francis. There's no way in hell I'm going to live off of hamburgers and fast food for three days. If I would have known you were coming, I would have had them get... more of something..." She blushed as she looked away and Gil looked at her with a grin.

"Looks like she liked your food, West!" He grinned and Jasmin ran over giving him a hug before jumping over and hugging Roderich as well.

"Guten tag. I missed you." Roderich smiled, looking into her eyes and Jasmin stilled, blushing brightly at the look in his eyes. So he was actually interested as well. She looked over to Gil and noticed he was the same way.

Dammit, they were making this harder!

"Guten tag. I don't know where to tell you guys to put your stuff, sorry." She bowed low and Gil ran over and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on upstairs, we'll show you where the rooms are so you know where to sneak tonight!" He grinned as she turned bright red and Ludwig reached over, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her gently to his side. "Come, we need to talk anyway." He said and she nodded, a feeling of dread falling into her.

They went up the stairs and she looked around, in shock. She hadn't been up the stairs yet, so seeing this giant hallway was a shock! It was just as big as any hotel she'd ever seen! Doors lined the hallway with plaques on each and after a moment she realized they were country names.

She found Deutschland and watched as Germany pulled out a key and opened the door. It was a smaller room with a bed, a desk and a computer. He looked around and sighed as he laid his bag on the side of the room and walked over to the bed and sat, watching as Jasmin just looked around for a moment.

"Come, sit. Talk with me."

Jasmin looked up at him with his worries and fears easily visible on him. He didn't even try to hide his disappointment at whatever was about to be said, so she was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to his lap. "I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. I hadn't meant to, I swear."

"I know." She reached out, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders and sighed, absorbing the warmth he seemed to emit. "I'm sorry I just hung up that day, but there are some things you just shouldn't say on the phone, you know?" She asked and he nodded. "It was you, Ludwig. The one I wanted was you, but I couldn't reach you." She hugged him tighter, surprised when he did the same.

"You're not mine. We haven't made any promises. It wasn't my place to be mad at the situation, and for that I need to apologize again. The truth is, I want you to decide honestly who you want to be with. I want you to be happy." He leaned back and looked at her, the wide eyes she carried as she tried to figure out what he was thinking. "When you're trying to decide, it only makes sense to try out guys... like that. Just do me a favor. I know you are kind, honest and loyal. The fact you told me that first night already proved it. Don't tell me again. It broke my heart." She could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. She wrapped her arms back around him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you, Doitsu."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mein Geliebter."

"Geliebter, huh?" She leaned back and looked up at him with a smile. "I like that." She grinned "Mein Geliebter." She felt his hands rub on her back.

"You've really been practicing your German."

"I can just decipher it now. If you three say it, I just instinctively know what it means."

"Ah. I'll have to let the others know. That may prove useful."

"I know you probably have other things to do, I know you're a busy person, but would it bother you too much if I just stayed like this... with you for a while?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her up onto the bed. He took off his shoes and crawled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her and couldn't hide the smile when she reached up and laid her hand over his heart. By coincidence, they fell asleep and an hour later Gil looked into the room to find them wrapped in each other's arms with soft snores reaching his ears.

He was glad someone loved his little bro as much as they did, but damn, was she even going to give the rest of them a chance? He didn't know what had happened but one morning Ludwig came out of his office and mentioned his desk was broken. Gil had tried to tell him his hand was broken as well and was grabbed fiercely by the front of his shirt and was told if he said a single word about it he'd be stuck in a vat of acid for a hundred years. He knew Ludwig talked in his sleep and all he would say was something about Canada, but for the life of him, Gilbert couldn't figure out who in the hell Canada was.

They'd only been here an hour and the two were already wrapped in each others' embrace. He'd get his week as well, Gilbert told himself. He'd get a week, and he'd rock her world.

_**That's it for this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**Translations**_

_**French**_

_**Est la réalité devient trop dangereux pour vous-Is this reality becoming to dangerous for you?**_

_**German**_

_**Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mein Geliebter-I've missed you, my love.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, you guys ready for lemons? Because I've finally gotten one in here! And no, it won't be the last. They may not happen way too often, but they're in here!**_

_**Rating switched to M!**_

_**You have been warned!**_

_**yomi-tai me naru x hina- thanks for letting me know what you think! :3**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Karaoke is awesomeness!**_

Chapter 10

Jasmin woke to find Ludwig beneath her arm, his hair loosened from his sleep and laid down across his face. She always loved the look of him like this before, especially since it was so rare for her to see. Her fingers slowly slid up his chest and twirled a strand between her fingers. Her eyes looked down as his opened and she smiled, her fingers tumbling down to cradle his cheek. "Guten tag. We fell asleep again." She smiled.

His eyes looked confused for a moment and the next thing Jasmin knew she was pinned to her back. His hands gripped tightly at her wrists and held them above her head. His tongue ran up the side of her neck, the sensation driving her crazy. She felt her breath catch in her throat as his left hand grasped both wrists and his right went and fought with her pants. His teeth scraped across her throat as the button and zipper finally freed and he pulled the offending clothing from her and pulled her up onto his lap. She gasped as his hands tore off the remainder of her clothing and he pushed her back, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He looked over her as her eyes looked up at him surprised, but by no means disappointed. When he saw the lust in her eyes he bent down and claimed her mouth in a rough kiss. He fought his clothing off but kept his mouth attached to hers except when he tore off his black undershirt. As he sat up again to look her over he noticed the surprise in her face as she looked over his body. He was so strong! He had lifted her up or held her down at least three times with one hand! He grasped her roughly by the waist and lifted her up and pulled her back over his hard member as he kissed her, shoving himself into her at the same time.

Her hands dug into his back. He could feel the nails as they tore his skin. He thrust into her as hard as he could and felt her breath brush past his ear, a light moan escaped her as he pushed again, laying down over her and pushing so far into her her face contorted in pain. His breath turned shallow as he kept going, then to gasps as sweat dripped down his face. He noticed a drop make it's way to her stomach, as he'd sat up so he could watch her body move as he shoved himself into her. The way her breasts bounced, the way her teeth bit into her bottom lip. Also, he was pretty sure his back was bleeding from the way her nails kept digging into him. He could feel her contract around him, and though he'd already been going for an hour at this point, he didn't think he'd be able to much longer. He could feel the contracting of her muscles. Her stomach, her chest, around the parts that were buried so deeply within the woman. Her eyes loosened from how tight they'd been and he muttered as he felt himself get closer. "Ich bin fast zu weit. Ich werde ..."

He saw the words pass her lips, but they didn't have any sound. Please.

She had no idea how much of a turn on that was for him as he grabbed her hands and pressed his mouth back to hers. Their fingers interlaced as he felt her contract again, this time it was stronger than before as he lost himself, filling her. It took a moment before his eyes focused and he looked down at the woman as he tried to pull himself from her, surprised when she was still sucking him in.

If he wasn't so tired from that...

He slowly pulled her face up to see him and her eyes fluttered as the corner of her mouth crept up. He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her and just laid beside her for a moment, waiting for the blood to return to the rest of his body. After ten minutes had passed and he still couldn't he looked up at her asleep in his arms and smiled. He wrapped them both with the blanket and laid her on his chest, wrapping his arms around her again.

The next time he woke another hour had passed and she was still asleep on his chest, but his blood flow had finally returned to normal so he slowly slid out of her. The feeling caused her to gasp and shudder as she opened her eyes and looked up, seeing him holding her so carefully.

"Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu grob mit Ihnen." He said softly and her lips curled into a smile.

"Nein, but I did lose consciousness." She leaned her head up and he could see her eyes still unfocused. He rolled over so she was laying down and held her face to look into her eyes, starting to panic. Did he break her?!

"I'll be fine, I promise. This is a sign that it was... a fun time." She snuggled into his arm and he looked up, seeing the sun set and sighed. He stood and went to run a bath, coming back and lifted her, taking her in with him. She gasped at the hot water as he lowered her in, but she relaxed when he laid her so she was leaning against his chest, his legs just outside of hers. He took one of the soft washcloths and lathered it with his sandalwood soap and gently ran it over her skin. After he was done with her skin he leaned her back against his chest and poured water into her hair before putting shampoo in his hand and gently working the earthy scented stuff through. After he'd made sure she was cleaned and rinsed he did the same with himself while making sure he didn't get any water in her face. She was still unconscious when he towel dried her off, making sure she was completely dried before wrapping her in one of his button up shirts and stepped back, watching as she curled up and sighed happily.

He looked at her clothing. The pants, though he'd undone the button and zipper, he'd torn one leg off at the knee, and the zipper was torn out at the bottom. The button was nowhere to be seen. The shirt she'd been wearing, one of the black tank tops she wore so often was in shreds. The front torn open, the left strap torn off. He looked at the bra and panties that were in even worse condition.

He'd lost all composure when he woke up and saw her there. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. He hadn't meant to do this to her. Even though she said it was alright, this was too much. He'd have to watch himself in the future.

He would need to get rid of these clothes and get her some new ones.

"Ludwig!" He heard as he was headed down to the central trash area and turned, hiding the clothes beneath his arm.

"Ah, Arthur. Guten abend."

"Good evening to you as well. Have you seen Jasmin? I heard she was with you, but I've been looking for you two for the last two hours."

"She's... asleep." He blushed and Arthur stared in shock at the look on his face before covering his mouth.

"Oh."

"Um, is her clothing in your room?" Ludwig asked, unable to bring his eyes to the other mans.

"Ludwig, what have you done?"

He got her dressed before he lifted her and carried her back to the room that Arthur was staying in. He wrote a note and left it on the bedside table and gently kissed her before walking out. He looked over his shoulder with as heavy a heart as he'd ever felt as he went back to his own room.

He had to stay away from her for now. He was dangerous to her until he was able to get himself back under control. Arthur watched as he laid her down, not quite realizing her situation, but the look he gave her before he stepped out and closed the door was heartbreaking. He walked over to the girl who was freshly cleaned, her face looked pale. He felt her forehead to find it a little clammy. Her breathing was shallow and uneven.

"What in the hell..."

He ran back over and tossed open the door, seeing Ludwig walk away with his head low. "What have you done to her?"

Ludwig turned to him with sad eyes. His shoulders slumped and the tears started falling. "Do you really want to know? She lost consciousness, so she might not even really know herself." His eyes turned away and Arthur stared in shock. "I fell asleep. When I woke up and she was there, I just lost my composure. I would never hurt her, you should know that, and I didn't mean to... but I guess I did. I'm sorry." Ludwig walked away and Arthur was suddenly terrified for the girl in his bed.

He hadn't gotten the chance to get the second bed moved in yet, and now with her asleep in the only bed, there really was only one safe option.

He frowned at the thought she was still in danger and walked into the room, looking her over again. He flipped open the phone and called Alfred to bring in a doctor that they could trust with her.

Two hours later they were sitting in the hallway when the doctor walked out with a blush on his face. "Is... she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a little exhausted. She'll be back to normal in a couple of hours, but no more... activities for the rest of the day. She was too... into things and stopped breathing a couple of times to the point of passing out, but it seems that's one of her... kinks so I guess all is well." The doctor looked down at the two pale boys staring at him and cringed.

"Ah. Brothers, I take it?"

"Something like that." Arthur stood. "But... she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, it was good exercise for her. The muscles will tighten back up over the next couple of hours, so that's not a problem, she won't feel any different before bedtime tonight."

"Thank goodness." Arthur sighed as Jasmin opened the door and Arthur jumped back with a scream at the girl's appearance. Her long black hair draped down over her face, and in the white night gown and the pale look of her skin she looked like one of those ghosts in Japan's house.

"I can't believe you called in a doctor!" She croaked, her throat still not wanting to work and the doctor turned to her, pushing a bottle into her hand.

"Take these. Please, it'll help."

"But-" she looked up to see Arthur and Alfred staring at her with crossed arms and angry brows and sighed, taking the bottle. "Fine, but you two have been warned. This stuff is worse than vodka for me."

"We survived the bar, we'll survive this too."

"It was only two bottles of vodka total. Imagine two bottles at a time every six hours for... three days. This is what you're asking for." She spoke as Alfred nodded.

"We'll find a way, no matter who you molest next time." He thrust a bottle of water into her hands and she sighed as she swallowed two of the pills with a cringe. The doctor was paid and Alfred walked him to the door while Arthur brought the girl a tray from dinner. She ate and laid down, falling asleep quickly. She'd told him it was fine he was going to be in the bed with her and he couldn't help but feel his heart pound as she fell back asleep.

He took the tray back downstairs and went up to bed, throwing on a pair of flannel pajama pants before crawling into the bed and laying down beside her.

He was in shock the next morning when he woke with her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped over his chest. His hand made it's way to the back of her hair and he brushed some strands away with his other hand as she started to stir. Her eyes looked up into his as he nearly whispered. "Good morning, love." She practically jumped up and straddled his hips and he could feel her press tightly against him. She reached over and grabbed one of his gloves and put it between her teeth, using them to pull the glove on as her other hand grasped the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him up closer to her. As her fingers slid carefully into the gloves, the look in her eyes almost gave Arthur a heart attack. She looked like she was ready to eat him alive! "Jasmin?!" He gasped as she ran her gloved hand down his arm, the feeling of the leather from the other side something the man was entirely unused to as she started shifting her hips to get better access to his hand, which she slid from her knee slowly up her thigh. "Jasmin..." He groaned as he plopped forward, his head landing between her breasts. "If you want to molest me it's fine, but can it wait til after breakfast?" He looked up with a gentle smile and she looked down confused for a moment before standing and walking a few feet towards the door and slid down to her knees. "Jasmin!" He ran over and she groaned.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I totally wasn't aware I wasn't dreaming still."

"You have a lot of dreams like that about me?"

"No, you have never once stopped me for breakfast." She pulled her hand to her head and sighed. "It's those pills, it makes it impossible for me to tell when I'm dreaming. I warned you guys."

"Yes, but you thought there were three days worth, there's five."

"It's going to be a god damned orgy in here." She swallowed hard as she stood and ran over to the dresser that had her bag on it. She didn't even think of modesty as she tore the night gown off and searched through the bag. Arthur's eyes turned away, realizing her situation as she found an outfit and frowned.

"What happened to the clothes I was wearing yesterday?"

"I don't know, when Ludwig brought you back you were in one of his dress shirts."

"That's unfortunate." She sighed and looked through her bag. "I need someone to take me to the store. I still need to get an outfit for the meeting, and now I need another couple outfits. I have one pair of pants left that are clean. My shirts have all been destroyed. I really don't want to wear the dresses."

"Dresses?" Arthur turned as she held one up, the dress she'd said looked like a princess dress. "Good god, it's beautiful on you!" He said as he looked at the dress and she stared for a second before blushing. She turned back to the bag, again showing off her total lack of clothing and Arthur turned back to his dresser to pull out his own clothing.

He'd thrown together an outfit and ended out calling Mattie to bring her another one of his sleeping shirts and he laughed as he brought it down. He handed it through the door and she told him she'd be out shortly as she just tossed it on, having already put on her undergarments and pants. The shirt slid on comfortably and she sighed as she stepped out of the room. "Wait!" She heard and turned, seeing Arthur watching her with a raised eyebrow. "You're forgetting something."

"Yes, dad." She said as she grabbed her pills and they went down to breakfast.

"You disappeared last night! I thought we were going to go shopping, but I couldn't find you anywhere, eh!" He watched her and noticed her hands were shaking. "And why are you on pills?"

"It's pain pills. I had a fun night and Arthur and Alfred found out and called a doctor."

"What kind of fun was that severe?" He asked and she looked over with a grin.

"Are you sure you wanna know? It does involve someone else." She asked and before another word could leave her lip Mattie turned, hearing her name called by someone else behind.

"Thank god. Alfred told me they had to call a doctor and you're on pain pills now! Are you- Is there anything I can do? I didn't mean to be so rough!"

"Wait!" Mattie yelled out and Ludwig turned to him, surprised to see someone else standing beside the girl. "You and him?! That's why the pain pills?"

"Pain pills? I'm so sorry!"

"You!" She pointed at Ludwig. "Don't you dare be sorry! Last night was amazing!You!" She turned, pointing at Mattie. "Yes! He's the reason Alfred called in the doctor. Everything is alright except they're insisting I take the god damned pain pills and I swear to god, with how I respond to narcotics, by the time the next five days are over I doubt there's anyone I won't have molested. I need you two to try and keep me safe, alright? Keep me near you or someone else I can be trusted with. Don't let me run off with Japan no matter what, and try and keep me away from anyone I can't be trusted with, alright?"

"Sure, sweetie." Mattie stated and looked up at Ludwig with a frown. "After me, I guess it was go big or go home, eh?" Jasmin laughed softly and looked over, giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Ludwig and pulling him down, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. The three of them walked down to breakfast while talking happily between themselves.

Francis brought out the first plates while Mattie ran back to help. Ludwig sat down while Francis smiled looking over the two of them. "Mon Cherie! I heard they had to call in a doctor, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The doc is forcing me to take some pain medications, so I don't know how I'll be acting, but I should be fine."

"Ma chère, si vous vous sentez comme vous êtes en difficulté à tous, permettez-moi de venir ou Mattie sais. Nous allons vous aider si vous en avez besoin, d'accord?" He asked his eyes watched her for understanding and she giggled, nodding.

"It's not like that. I really am fine. Mattie knows what's going on." She said and Francis sighed. "I actually do trust him enough to tell him what's going on, so you can feel safe with the situation."

"Oui, but I'd rather say it anyway, d'accord?"

"Oui, Merci." She grinned as Francis went to get another plate and Ludwig turned and watched as she flexed the fingers on her hand.

"What happened to the cast? It was on yesterday."

"I took it off. It should still be in your bedroom somewhere." She said looking up and he nodded, watching as Mattie came out with a frown.

"What did you tell Francis? He's acting all... like a dad."

"He is your dad!" Jasmin laughed and Mattie shook his head.

"So is Arthur, but if he was acting like this it would be weird, eh." Jasmin giggled and looked up with a soft smile.

"You do know he loves you as well, right? It's not just Francis."

"I know. It'll be interesting to see what people think after tomorrow, though." His eyes took on a wild look as the violet shone like nothing Jasmin had ever seen. Ludwig instinctively held out his hand to grab the girl if she needed it, and was surprised instead to hear her giggle.

"Oh, that's right. We need the rest of the 2P stuff. We need to go shopping today."

"Oh, would you like me to come as well?"

"Actually, you can't this time. You need to be just as shocked as everyone else, or they'll think you're in on it."

"On what?" Ludwig asked and Jasmin looked over with a grin that gave the blonde a tremor.

"We're going to get rid of most of the suitors tomorrow. We'll scare them so badly they'll be too afraid to try anything." She chuckled darkly and Mattie looked at her with a dark smile.

"Don't say too much, Ma chère, ou vous pourriez aussi bien lui laisser sur l'ensemble du plan."

"Nein, that's not possible. I don't want anything to happen where someone else gets hurt, other than those who already will." She sighed and Mattie patted her shoulder.

"En face de moi, vous êtes toujours parler allemand." Her eyes widened as she looked up with shock and worry.

"I'm sorry!"

"I already knew I didn't have much of a chance, but now I know exactly how bad it is. Ludwig, you better take good care of her." His eyes narrowed and Ludwig could feel the whole tone of the young man before him change from a nice kid to a dangerous badass. Mattie turned back to the kitchen and Jasmin just stared after him, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?"

"Hai, Daijobu desu." She said with wide eyes and Ludwig frowned.

"Your Japanese is exemplary." He said and she turned to him and frowned.

"I spoke German to Mattie, Japanese to you, good god, what else could go weird?"

"Speaking Japanese to someone besides me in this house is highly unusual. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Kiku." Jasmin said, looking at him a little surprised as he came in from the hallway.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Jasmin-san. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu desu. Arigatougozaimasu." She bowed slightly and turned to Ludwig with a frown. He could feel her thoughts in his mind.

Don't panic.

When Mattie came out she watched as he put down the tray and grasped his hand and looked up into his eye. His smile quirked and his eyes narrowed in a lust fueled, what ever sort of way and he grasped her and lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Let's head back to my room. Sound alright, Mon amour?"

Jasmin grinned and nodded, giggling into his shoulder.

Ludwig watched before turning and staring blankly before him.

Her thoughts were crystal clear to him. She really did love Canada. (Ludwig didn't want to consider him human.) She really did love him. She loved Ludwig more, though. She was about to go shopping, and something about fake blood. One thing really stuck out in her head, She was a huge Japan fan. She loved him in the cartoon, which he could see the image in his head.

But then he saw the text message.

She was terrified of the Asian nation. He was the first to introduce the thought of her as a weapon. It was in his head. The thought was terrifying her of even being near him. Ludwig looked up to see his old friend sitting with a curious glance at the door.

"If you ever consider hurting her, Kiku, nachdem sie Ihren Körper finden sie werde Alpträume haben für den Rest ihres Lebens." He stood, looking at the plates. "Excuse me, I've lost my appetite."

Kiku frowned at the situation. He didn't like the way things played out at all. She wasn't like this earlier. She'd been more rambunctious at Ludwig's house, but not like that. She was afraid of something. He sighed when he realized it was probably him. He took of at a dead run, passing Ludwig in the hallway and easily found the girl, and it didn't surprise him to find her walking and keeping a decent distance from the other nation. It was an act.

"Jasmin!" He called out and Matthew turned to him, the look surprising Kiku quite badly. This kid looked a lot like Alfred, but why didn't he remember someone like this? "I wanted to apologize! I know it was kind of my fault you were taken away from Germany, but you should know, though the idea was mine, you know someone else would have thought of it eventually. I don't like the thought you don't like me for that." He watched her as she turned to him and just stared. He could see a deadening conflict in her mind.

She really did like the Asian country, but she was terrified of him. "I was hoping we could get past it. If you know me at all, you should know the thoughts of that day aren't really a regular thing for me. It was a worst case scenario." He was nervous, and his words were honest. Jasmin could see right into his mind. He really didn't have the strength, mentally, to force her to suffer like that. She turned and looked into his eyes, walking right before him. He was a little surprised and Mattie gasped when her hand reached out and took Kiku's chin and turned his head.

She was reading his thoughts through his eyes. It may have just been a gentle tug at his face, but the look in her eyes, the way her words invaded his brain, Kiku had never felt more violated. She turned and took Mattie's hand and they walked away, leaving Kiku staring in shock at where the girl had just been standing.

She'd laid herself out to him. He knew everything he needed to know about the girl. Every little detail stuck out in his mind.

He'd seen her intimacy with Mattie and Ludwig. It wasn't just a show. It really had happened. She felt safe with them. They granted her comfort.

And to her, Kiku was the exact opposite of the young man at her side. He'd stolen the comfort Ludwig had given her away.

He had to find a way to fix this...

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**じゃね！**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**German**_

_**Ich bin fast zu weit. Ich werde ..._I'm almost too far. I'm going to...**_

_**Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu grob mit Ihnen.-I hope I wasn't too rough with you.**_

_**Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?-Is everything alright, Dear?**_

_**nachdem sie Ihren Körper finden sie werde Alpträume haben für den Rest ihres Lebens-After they find your body they'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives.**_

_**French**_

_**Ma chère, si vous vous sentez comme vous êtes en difficulté à tous, permettez-moi de venir ou Mattie sais. Nous allons vous aider si vous en avez besoin, d'accord?-**__**My dear, if you feel like you are in trouble at all, let me come or Mattie know. We will help you if you need it, right?**_

_**Ma chère, ou vous pourriez aussi bien lui laisser sur l'ensemble du plan-My dear, or you might as well let him in on the entire plan.**_

_**En face de moi, vous êtes toujours parler allemand.-You're speaking German in front of me.**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Hai, Daijobu desu.-Yes, I'm fine.**_

_**Ohayogozaimasu, Jasmin-san. Daijobu desu ka?-Good morning, Jasmin. Are you alright/Is everything okay ?**_

_**Daijobu desu. Arigatougozaimasu.- I'm fine. Thank you.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone! So, I'm already back with chapter 11! Hope you guys like!**_

_**yomi-tai me naru x hina – You don't watch Hetalia? I bet this is really confusing then! Yes, there are a few female personifications, but I don't have as much fun writing about them.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I wish I owned the German boys' vital regions! Mwahaha~!**_

Chapter 11

The shopping was fun. Mattie had found a mounties jacket at a vintage shop and slid it on. It looked like it had been made for him. It was a perfect fit. He didn't even ask for her help as she looked at the leather clothing the store offered. He found a pair of glasses, large sunglasses and slid them up onto his face, taking his regular glasses off. They did have a touch of prescription, but it was almost exactly the same as the glasses he normally wore. He slid them up into his hair and stood, looking at himself in the mirror. They'd left before he'd gotten the chance to shave. Jasmin was really shaken at seeing Japan, and when she realized he'd been able to see her thoughts when they looked into each other's eyes, she couldn't stop shaking. He'd been left with stubble on his chin, and a dark look in his eyes almost made him gasp. He looked like an entirely different person. He looked over and found a blood stained hockey stick and grinned as he took it.

"You really seem to like that stuff." The woman behind the counter watched him with heavy eyelids and he looked at her, showing absolutely no interest.

"It suits my purposes. Matsu, What do you think?"

The girl looked up with a happy grin and looked over the outfit. He could see the redness in her face as she looked over the outfit with wide eyes. Good god, he was gorgeous!

He blushed at her thoughts and turned to the woman behind the counter, placing all of the things on the counter. He noticed a maple leaf ring and slid it on his finger before putting it into the pile. Mattie couldn't tell exactly what she had, but he knew it would be interesting from the blush and giggles she wore.

The clothing was all taken to an hour dry cleaners and they stopped to eat quickly before she could take her meds. Everything was picked up and they made their way back to the house to discover almost everyone was there early. She ran back to Arthur's room dragging Matthew behind her. She was surprised to see Arthur sitting in the room with a book in his hand. "Ah, I was wondering what had happened... are you alright?"

"Everyone's here. If I leave this room again it'll blow the whole plan." She said as she looked between Mattie and Arthur. Mattie nodded in realization and sighed.

"We could go to a hotel for the night."

"No, I don't want to be that exposed either. I'll just stay in here. Mattie, come get me two hours before the meeting, I'll help you get ready. Go see about the one effects, alright?"

"Oh! I forgot about that! I'll head out now! I'll sneak the bags in tonight after people have gone to sleep. I'll bring you lunch and dinner as well, don't want you starving up here."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get them for her." Arthur said, taking a sip of tea as his eyes drifted back to his book.

"I'll be fine, Mattie. Go get the rest of the stuff."

"Alright." He sighed and reached out, rubbing a finger down her cheek before leaving the room. Jasmin looked at her shaking hands and sat on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked, his eyes glancing back up at her as she balled her hands into fists.

"I'm fine." He looked up and as their eyes met he put his book down and walked over, grabbing her around the shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He held her tight and was comforted a second later when her hands wrapped around his arms.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're hurt, you know?" He leaned back and she looked up into his face. He offered her a sad smile and she sighed, nodding.

"I know. I just don't want you guys worrying about me." She sighed and Arthur pulled her back and for a while they just sat there like that, each taking comfort in the other. About an hour later there was a knock at the door and Arthur went to get it while Jasmin hid beneath the blankets.

"Dude, I interrupt something?" Alfred looked at the pile and Jasmin sighed as she took the blanket off.

"How inappropriate! Nothing like that has been happening." Arthur said, but Jasmin smiled at the blush in his cheeks. She let out a little giggle as Alfred stood by the window with a grin. "Mattie took off, Japan is freaking out about something, Ludwig has locked himself in his room, and just about everyone else is here for the meeting. I'm bored out of my mind!"

"If you've come here to be entertained, you're about to be sorely disappointed." Arthur sat down at his book and took a sip of the tea before cringing, having forgotten it was now cold. "Unless you have some brilliant idea, I'll just as happily return to reading." He said as he placed his cup on the table with a sigh.

"Not really. I'm just bored." Alfred said sitting beside Jasmin on the bed and leaned back. Jasmin looked at his eyes and saw where most of his interests lie, and couldn't help but giggle. He'd been hoping Arthur wasn't here. He had wanted a chance to try and see if he could tempt her.

Jasmin giggled at the thought and he could read her thoughts just as easily.

"You would have to turn me on so much I couldn't control myself! That's how the other two did it!"

"What was that?" Arthur looked up with a confused glance. He wasn't sure he'd heard that sentence right.

"Arthur, come here." Alfred thought as he stood and paced, this mind racing. He was about to tell Arthur he was about to head back out when another thought jumped into his mind.

He remembered every sentence she'd told him. He looked up at Arthur with a grin and for a split second, the Britt looked terrified as Alfred grabbed him by the sides of the head and pulled him in for a kiss. He kept up the brutal assault as he kissed and licked and bit the lips of the man in his arms. Arthur was ready to run away in fear as he noticed Alfred glance over at Jasmin. They ended out cheek to cheek looking at the girl, her eyes wide, her legs bent at an odd angle. Her face was so deeply blushed they were surprised she was able to maintain her consciousness without a nosebleed. Arthur looked back up at Alfred with a grin. Maybe nothing would happen due to this. Or maybe she'd finally see them as men. Or maybe she'd want to join in.

"Let's give it a row, then."

"Already working on your shirt buttons." Alfred said as he leaned down, kissing the other man's neck and sliding the shirt from his shoulders. He was slow and careful and the whole scene was amazing! Jasmin couldn't believe she'd seen something like this in real life!

It was so much better than on paper!

Arthur ran his hands up Alfred's sides, sliding the shirt off of him as Alfred cupped Arthur's ass, bringing his leg up to rest over his own side. Arthur leaned back and gasped for breath. He was already turned on horribly, Jasmin could see the scattered focus of his eyes, the shallow breaths and flushed cheeks.

Alfred looked about the same and she watched silently, afraid even the slightest sound would break the magic she was seeing. Alfred leaned down and kissed the other's chest, running a nipple between teeth and a light moan was given, giving Alfred the confidence to do the next part, Arthur's pants button. He lowered the leg that had been wrapped over his wrist and hooked his hand over the boxers, slowly sliding the pants and underwear off with one movement. Jasmin's hands flew to her chest. She was so into everything she was seeing she was surprised when they seemed to forget she was there for a moment, totally getting into their actions. Arthur reached down and fought off Alfred's pants and boxers as Alfred reached forward and wrapped his hand around both of their hard members that were pressed between them. He slowly moved his hips, showing Arthur what he was going to be doing, and Arthur gasped at the sensation, his head falling limply back as the feeling of Alfred pushing so tightly against him came again. The friction of the skin, mixed with how oddly turned on he was at the situation signed a bad situation for Arthur, who was already damned close to going off after just a minute of Alfred's ministrations. "Alfred!" He gasped, trying to let the other know what was going on, and was surprised to find such an amazing expression on the younger man's face. He looked like he wasn't that far either. Stars shone in his eyes as he pushed again and again, running his hand over the two of them pushed so tightly together.

"I can't... I'm gonna..." Alfred's free hand grabbed one of Arthur's and they laced their fingers together as Alfred started to shake, the throbbing becoming more than Arthur could take and Jasmin could easily see the whole scene as they both came at the same time. Alfred grabbed the back of Arthur's head, pulling him in for another softer kiss before he looked over at the girl. She was so pale! Her eyes were shining like stars. She looked like she was already willing to plead! Was it really such a turn on? Alfred looked over at Arthur's expression and had to smile.

Dammit, he was supposed to have been straight, but this was the hottest thing he thought had ever happened to him.

Arthur gasped for air as Alfred slowly ran his hand down the man's chest, coming back with his hand covered in the white, sticky substance and chuckled. "Maybe we should go get a shower to get cleaned off. Jasmin, would you like to join us?"

"I don't think I can walk..." The girl gasped out and the boys looked at each other with concern as they walked over, forgetting about their appearance right then. Alfred grabbed his teeshirt and wiped his hand and handed it to Arthur. "Here, get your chest." He sat beside Jasmin as Arthur took the other side and felt her legs. They were slightly cold. "Why can't you stand?"

That's when he noticed the shaking. She was trembling all over. Her eyes were wide on him as he laid his hand on her knee, just that alone being enough to cause her to whimper. Alfred grinned as he watched the girl. She gasped and he noticed her whole body quiver.

They'd turned her on so much she couldn't even respond! He looked over at Arthur, who grinned at the situation.

"So, you want to join us for another round?" Arthur asked and couldn't help but chuckle as the girl whimpered and nodded. It would take another couple of minutes before they were ready to try anything again, but in the meantime, they could play with her, and she was wearing far too much clothing for their tastes. Arthur slid off the shirt and bra as Alfred took off the pants. He was surprised to see the underwear she was in completely soaked. He looked up at her and slowly ran his finger between the folds there, amazed at how wet she already was. She was laid down and Alfred ran himself over her, the slick feeling already bringing blood back to harden him as her hand ran over Arthur. His eyes winced, the feeling still a little strong from just going off, and he was a little surprised when she rolled over and sat up a little, taking Arthur into her mouth.

"Oh, hell!" Arthur gasped as Jasmin ran her tongue up the length of him as Alfred tried to continue his previous movements, but the changing in positions instead had him slide right in.

She was so tight! He felt every muscle in her pull him in and he gasped at the feeling. He slowly started to work on moving, as she was pulling him in so hard he was worried it would be painful if he started out trying too hard. It was a good three minutes til he was comfortable to move with her wrapped so tightly around him.

Twenty minutes til the humming and moaning in her mouth caused Arthur to go off again, but she seemed to have some magic about this and he was back up in a minute.

After another half an hour she turned and switched the boys' positions and without a word, and with a little surprise, she took Alfred into her mouth as she lowered herself onto Arthur.

They both came almost immediately and she slid to the bed beneath them with her breath gasping fiercely. Arthur knew she wasn't completely spent, and he hated the thought of leaving her wanting more, so he started rubbing his fingers over the bundles of nerves she had and watched as she gasped, the breath catching in her throat. She writhed and Alfred kissed her, playing with her breast as she went off. Arthur could tell it wasn't the first time, maybe around the fifth, but this time he could tell the rest of her energy was gone.

"That was fun!" Arthur said with a grin and Alfred looked up at him with an impassioned glare that caught the man's breath in his throat as he leaned in and kissed him again. He could taste the cum from her mouth and had to keep his head at the sensation.

They were done, dammit!

"We should do it again, sometime." Alfred laid down and pulled Jasmin's head onto his shoulder. Arthur laid down on the other side of her, his head nuzzled into her neck and pulled the blanket up over all of them.

They were asleep within seconds.

When Jasmin woke an hour later to the two men nuzzled into her, their arms wrapped around her she had to fight everything that was telling her to run. Sure, it had been fun, but what in the hell was she doing to them?

And that look Alfred kept giving Arthur, she was wondering if he was about to admit his crush. She slid down the hallway wrapped in a sheet and knocked on a door, knowing he'd still be in there. "Hey, um, this is weird, but can I borrow your restroom?" She looked up with a weak smile as he stared down at her with wide eyes.

He'd let her in without a question and let her in the restroom on the request she explain to some degree why she was practically naked in the hallway with her clothing under her arm. She stilled, without knowing how to explain it, and for a split second she hated herself for what she was doing. Her eyes glanced up to his and he saw it and jumped forward, hugging her close. He knew what her smell was, and he shooed her into the bathroom to remove it and sat by his window with a cup of coffee and broke off a small brick of chocolate, tossing it in and letting it dissolve while he thought of what to do.

When the shower stopped he tossed another cup into the coffee machine and tossed a couple of chocolate squares into it and waited til after it brewed before pulling it out and putting a little sweet cream in it to really bring out the flavor. He stirred it and waited. When she came out he handed her the cup and offered her a seat and watched her as she sat down.

"What are you doing to yourself? I never thought I'd see that look in your face." He said leaning forward and Jasmin sighed.

"Roderich, I'm so confused right now. I'm supposed to be choosing who I'm going to be spending the rest of eternity with, so I guess I have to think of stuff like this, but seriously, four guys in as many days? I think I may have forced two straight men into a gay relationship, and they won't even complain. I've realized I'm being drawn to so many of you guys, I don't even know what to think anymore. I can't trust myself around most of you guys."

"But you felt safe coming to me?" Roderich asked and offered a proud smile as he leaned forward and Jasmin sighed.

"No, not really. I felt safest with you, but that doesn't say much for me right now." She sighed and Roderich couldn't decide how he felt about that. She looked him in the eye and could see her thoughts like they were written on paper.

She wanted him too. She was trying to keep from just going after everybody. She didn't trust herself.

She was starting to hate herself for her behavior and inability to say no.

"Jasmin..." He sighed, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Go ahead and drink your coffee and calm down. It'll do you no good to get upset right now." His hand ran softly over hers and he stood, going over to the book shelf and pulled down a book he thought she might like and laid it beside the coffee. "I know something that will take your mind off of it." He smiled softly and turned, pulling back the cover from the small piano and Jasmin smiled, knowing what was about to happen.

She sat there and closed her eyes, feeling her mind get lost in the music. She took a sip of the coffee and almost melted. It was amazing.

It was half an hour later that her eyes opened and she looked down at her empty glass. Roderich watched her with concern as she sighed. "Would you like another coffee?"

"No, thank you. I need to go down to the kitchen, but I need to make sure no one notices me."

"Why's that?" He asked and Jasmin sighed.

"We have a little bit of a plan. I can't say too much, but we're going to scare off a few people tomorrow, which will be entirely undone if they see me being all... vulnerable and weak today." She sighed and Roderich stood with a smile.

"I might be able to help you there."

Five minutes and a telephone call later she was on her way down to the kitchen with the three Germanic boys. Ludwig watched her with concern, as he could easily see the pain in her eyes. Gil could see the playful side she was having trouble keeping down due to the medication, while Roderich watched everyone around them to make sure she wasn't really noticed.

Of course when people see Ludwig coming, they generally get out of the way. She went into the kitchen and found Francis staring at her in shock for a moment before looking out at the German boys and sighed with relief. "Arthur called down here about an hour ago and asked me to let him know if I found you. You skipped out on him, non?"

"I couldn't do that to them. I shouldn't have in the first place. I don't even know why they're interested, I'm becoming little more than an exotic whore." She sighed and Francis' whole body responded to her words.

"Mon chere, Ne pensez pas à vous-même de façon si négative. Vous êtes une jeune femme étonnante."

"But... I'm not." She sat down and Francis walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

He'd never hugged her before so Jasmin was a little surprised at the contact. "You are, whether you want to admit it or not. I understand you're a little ashamed of your actions, but you said yourself you were about free love, non?"

"There's a difference between free love and molesting anyone who wanders too close." She sighed looking at her knees. France frowned. She was falling into a dangerous situation.

"Is there any of the guys you've... tried out that you'd take back if you could?" He asked and Jasmin sighed, laying her head in her hands.

"Arthur and Alfred, at the same time. I think I may have turned them on to each other." She looked up with a wince and Francis could barely suppress a chuckle.

"Mon dieu, I never thought I'd hear the day when this would be the situation!" He sat down and sighed.

"I was dangerously close to jumping Arthur this morning. If he hadn't stopped me because he was hungry..." She sighed and Francis frowned.

"What's changed? You weren't like this two days ago."

"I'm on pain medications. They always do this to me. I'm completely insatiable, and have no common sense, so I just... jump people."

Francis laughed and sat, wrapping his arm around her. "Mon cher, ça sonne presque comme si vous avez activé français!" Jasmin turned to him surprised for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

Ludwig hated the fact that it only took the Frenchman a handful of minutes, but he'd been trying to cheer her up all day. She was able to eat while hiding out in the kitchen, and had even managed to sneak the stuff to make plates for all of the guys there. Even Francis took a plate as they sat around and nibbled. Ludwig had put out a sign saying the kitchen was temporarily off limits. Jasmin chit chatted with France and after a few minutes Gil jumped in and the three of them seemed to be able to rock the heavens. The atmosphere between them was amazing, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Spain was there as well.

It was pure hell for him, therefore, when three minutes after the sign was put out when Antonio found his way back. "I sneak back here for a snack and it looks like I've been replaces, si?"

"Antonio!" Jasmin jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, startling the man quite badly as Gil laughed and Francis watched with amusement. First the man turned pale, then red, then he hugged her back while looking at the other two in questioned surprise.

"She's a little high right now." Prussia said and Jasmin turned to look at him with a grin.

"You're as adorable as I thought you would be! And taller, too." She stepped back and looked him over with interest.

""Mon chere, let's not give him the wrong idea, non?"

"Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself, but I already know who you are and it's really confusing to remember to tell you. I'm Jasmin. Nice to meet'cha!" She grinned and slid down the table, Ludwig grabbed her before she fell all the way to the floor.

"The pills are cumulative. The longer I'm on em, the worse it'll get. Sorry if I'm an idiot." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes with her wrists again and Ludwig stilled her hand, wiping them away himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful not to bruise your face?"

"Gomennasai. Baka desu." She leaned forward, more tears coming and Ludwig sighed.

"It's not like that. You know I don't think you're an idiot. There's no need to apologize, I just don't want you getting hurt, ja?"

She looked up at his face and nodded with a sigh. He patted her on the back and jumped in surprise when she hit the floor a second later, completely blacked out.

"Was zum Teufel?"

"She's drifted off into slumberland. I might recommend she stay with Mattie tonight, as they have to prepare for the meeting in the morning, and I doubt she would be interested in staying with the young men she seems to think she's turned gay." Francis said with a smirk as Ludwig lifted her.

Gilbert was much more interested in what Francis had mentioned and gave a curious glance. "Apparently she caused a bit of an... explosion with Angleterre and le Amerique."

"I knew it!" Gil laughed as he looked up at the girl with a grin. "She said from day one they were her favorite couple after all! But... don't ask who the third was..."

_**So, that's the end for now! See you guys tomorrow!**_

_**じゃね**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**French**_

_**Mon chere, Ne pensez pas à vous-même de façon si négative. Vous êtes une jeune femme étonnante.-My dear, don't think of yourself so negatively. You are an amazing young woman.**_

_**Mon cher, ça sonne presque comme si vous avez activé français! -My dear, it almost sounds like you've turned French!**_

_**German**_

_**Was zum Teufel? -What the hell?**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Gomennasai. Baka desu. - Sorry, I'm a fool. (Literally Fool is)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone! So, the meeting is finally here! This is going to be so much fun! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Ich liebe das kaffee! **_

Chapter 12

Though he was told to take Jasmin up to Mattie's room he decided it wouldn't be in his own best interest to take her to him and instead just slipped into his own room with her. He quickly changed her into one of his own black tank tops, tossing the Canadian flag shirt she wore out the window. He changed into his boxers and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around her before passing out for the night.

When he awoke the next morning he looked down at her with a soft smile as her head nuzzled into his shoulder and his fingers ran softly over her cheek. "Guten morgen, Geliebte."

"Ludwig?" She asked and he looked at her, surprised when her eyes widened and she looked around all surprised.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to be here with me." He said sadly, not even thinking that might be the case before now.

Jasmin looked at him with a surprised face for a moment before crawling a few inches up and laying a gentle kiss on him. Ludwig savored the sensation, wrapping his arm back around her as she laid her head back on his shoulder, her nose nuzzling at his chin. "Don't ever think I wouldn't want to be with you. The other countries are starting to get pissed off I won't even give them a chance because I'm still so dead set on being with you." Her eyes looked up at him and she smiled softly.

It was the first time Ludwig had heard this and frowned. "Ist... that true?"

Jasmin just nodded and her hand started to trace lazy circles on his chest. Ludwig felt his heart flutter and smiled, wrapping his arms back around her and hugging her close. She kissed him again and looked him in the eye with a soft smile and laid her head down, just looking at him.

It was the first time in days where sex wasn't a factor with the girl. She was allowed to just be comfortable and relax. She didn't complain at all as she laid with him, just taking comfort in his presence before the knock at the door came. Ludwig opened the door and was pushed back by a right hook to the jaw that caused Jasmin to jump up with a gasp. Ludwig stumbled back a little, seeing stars and stared down at the other man with surprise as he held up the shirt Jasmin had been wearing the night before. "You're the one who tossed it out the window, Aren't you?" Mattie said with a dangerous gleam in his eye and Ludwig remembered her words, the other countries were being jealous.

Good god, she had been right? He looked at the shorter man and grinned. "America's brother, raised by France and England, I was expecting more of a wuss." Ludwig watched as the shorter man tried to figure out how to take those words as Ludwig held out his hand. "May the best man win."

At this Mattie nodded, but didn't take his hand. He looked over at Jasmin, wearing a large black tank top that came down halfway to her knees. "Come on, Matsu. We need to get ready."

"Matsu?" Ludwig asked and Jasmin nodded.

"It's been my nickname for years." She said as she stood, surprised when Mattie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from the room.

Ludwig felt his heart break as he saw the adoration in the other man's eyes.

"May the best man win." He repeated.

Maybe it was time for Germany to gain a little more structure.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Matsu asked as she looked over at Mattie, who seemed to have murder written in his expression.

"I found the shirt I gave you in the bushes this morning. Sorry, I was a little pissed." He sighed as he looked down at her with a smile that lit the girl's heart. "Sorry to wake you up to such a scene, but I couldn't just let that go. They've gone on ignoring Canada long enough."

"You know, he probably tossed it because he's feeling like you have too large a spot in my heart." She said as she reached up and let a strand of his hair tumble through her fingers. His eyes turned to her with a sad smile and he sighed.

"He doesn't realize my chances are slim to none at the end of this, eh?"

"Due to his past, Ludwig's used to being the underdog. He doesn't yet understand what it means when he's told he's going to win." She giggled as Mattie rolled his eyes.

Neither of them noticed Ludwig, following them in the hallway hearing every word.

She wasn't even hiding the fact that he had no chance.

Ludwig felt his heart soar and his cheeks redden as he returned to his room, feeling much more secure about how things were going.

Breakfast was gotten in a hurry, as Mattie had Francis bring something up to his room, and Jasmin ate and took a quick shower, again loving the smell of the maple bath stuffs and jumped out, tossing on the gear she'd bought at the store. The black leather pants had to be laced up the sides and Mattie was more than happy to help her into it. The leather tank top had a black lace back and she spent an hour on her hair, combing and teasing, straightening and gluing, and cutting the extensions to the same length as her normal hair. Mattie hadn't noticed a lot of the stuff she'd bought, so he was surprised when she came out in knee high black leather combat boots with buckles up the sides. Her hair was teased up into odd angles and she looked really old school punk. A nose ring and matching lip ring shone in the light and as she came out and blinked, he could see the blue in her eyeshadow and got to see how it clashed with the reds and pinks in her hair, but when she turned he was able to find the rest of the rainbow in her hair. Black fingerless biker style gloves covered her hands, and she'd been tacking patches to the black leather jacket he'd bought her the first day they'd met. It was now covered in Green Day, Rancid, and other bands and logos. He noticed the Canadian flag and German flags on the back of the shoulders and realized she wasn't doing this just for today. This was a coat she was going to be keeping forever. She tied her emotions to it.

He stepped closer and saw the overabundance of eyeliner and sighed, seeing how she'd done a small design on the corner which lead down to her cheek with a flower. "What's up with the eye?"

"It's a goth thing, it's called a curlicue."

"Are you a goth now?" He asked with a chuckle and Jasmin giggled.

"I was married in a goth club." She watched as his eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Ah, it's fine." She grinned. "Not like I've been sticking to the 'What is goth?' book or anything."

"There's a book?" He asked as Jasmin stole his goggles and slid them into her hair. Mattie swallowed hard. Damn, she looked good wearing his stuff.

"Yeah, written by Voltaire. If anyone wants to be goth, they should totally look into that book. It's frickin' hysterical." She laughed as she pulled Mattie's shirt off, showing off his hard abs and chest. She bit her lip as she stood back and took a look over him before taking the jacket and sliding it over his shoulders. She ran her hands up his chest, seeing the skin react to her touch as she started wrapping his stomach in bandages.

It didn't take long, but Mattie watched her with interest as she did the bandages with a sigh. Good god, he was amazing. She snuck a peek up at him and a chill went down her back as she looked up and his violet eyes were set on her. He saw her cheeks flush and grinned, knowing she was getting turned on at this.

He grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled his hair back, a few strands falling into his face, but the ahoge seemed to pull back fine. He hadn't shaved in three days, so he was definitely looking rugged. Jasmin slid the ring onto his finger and untucked the jeans from his boots, and he blushed, having forgot about that part.

He guessed he'd never pass as a real crazy guy if left alone to do this stuff.

At the end of it she stepped back and looked him over. "Good god, you look dangerous!" She gasped as his hand reached out and grasped her chin. He yanked her in for a rough kiss and she stepped back when he released her gasping for air.

"Keep that flushed blush, it makes this more believable. To make sure you keep it, I better keep you on me the whole way." He said as he grabbed her and lifted her to his chest, surprised when she grasped onto his neck and yelled. She fought her legs down and stepped away from him panting for air, a terrified look on her face. "What was that?" He asked and she looked up with surprise.

"I have a fear of being lifted." She gasped and swallowed hard and his eyes turned soft as he sighed and patted her back.

He'd seen Ludwig holding her the night before. It was only HIM who she'd let hold her.

"Come on, the meeting's in five minutes, it's a ten minute walk, we'll get there just as everyone else sits down."

"Blood?"

"I have four liters hidden on me. Can't tell, can you?" He turned and Jasmin looked him over, curious.

"Do you really?"

He laughed as they walked down.

Jasmin could hear the BTT laughing at the expense of England and America, who she was told would be asleep. She came in with her arm wrapped over Mattie's shoulder, the hockey stick stuck to his back through a leather strap. Arthur was dressed in an American flag shirt and jeans while Alfred was only in the British flag boxers. Her hand covered her mouth fast as lightning as she realized they must have kept each other up all night to be in this condition. They weren't even dressed! She shook violently with laughter and Mattie saw the sight and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

"Let 'em sleep, Mattie. Looks like they had a fun night!" She giggled and Francis turned to look at her with shock and a little trepidation. She'd said she'd turned them into a gay couple, but he honestly hadn't believed it til he said something upon their entrance of pulling off the disheveled look better than he could imagine, only to see the look of confusion on their faces before they remembered the plan.

This was honest to goodness what had happened. China was staring at them in shock and Japan was busy with his camera, taking pictures of the boys. A few people noticed the girl with the wild hair, but when she sat and the guy with the red coat stood behind her glaring over the room everyone fell into order.

"Mon dieu..." Francis stared at his son with shock. He didn't even look like the same person! He looked like he'd killed.

Which he had, but sometimes it was hard to remember.

"Alright, meeting called to order!" Francis called out and Jasmin looked up with a dark look on her face, scaring the Frenchman as well. What in the hell?! They were dominating his thoughts like this! He felt like little more than a backdrop as the two looked dangerously over the room "Alright, this is Jasmin. She's the personification of all of us. If you get injured, she feels it. We're here to figure out who she should live with. If anyone has any thoughts or wants to get into the challenge for her acceptance, please raise your hand now."

"Before that!" Jasmin stood and looked down over everyone. "I should warn you a few things. I'm not some easy to deal with girlie. If you're looking for some innocent little girl, look elsewhere. If your religion states the women with you should be virgins, definitely look elsewhere. If you think you can lie about these things and try and fight me into the image you want me to be later, I will stick by boys on you."

"Her boys..." She heard China giggle and she turned with a smile.

"Is something about that amusing?"

"Like you have boys." Germany stood with a glare in his eye at the country and Mattie started taking down his hockey stick and Jasmin laughed as his face turned to fear. "Fine! Fine you can have boys!" He shook a little and snuck a little farther behind Japan, who was watching the two men with interest.

"She's nothing but a slut." Jasmin heard whispered just after she'd turned around and pointed with a grin.

"Mattie, get 'em."

Mattie jumped onto Japan's table from over her shoulder, causing China to jump up with a scream as the hockey stick ran through. Francis took off running to the door as China barely escaped the stick a couple more times. Once in the hallway Jasmin sat down and started tending her nails. There was a blood curdling scream and a few sickening 'Thunk!' sounds before Mattie came in covered in blood, a shaking Francis right behind him. Mattie took his place behind Jasmin as Francis took himself over to the podium, his hands shaking so badly he couldn't even hold the papers anymore.

"Anyone else have any unsavory comments?" Jasmin looked over the room which was now as quiet as death.

"Anyone who isn't interested is free to go. You're welcome to go back to your own country, but don't throw a hissy fit later when you realize you don't have a chance in hell." She looked over the room and grasped Mattie's hand, leading him into the hallway with a grin.

It was a few seconds later that the guys in the room started filing out. It was mostly faces she didn't recognize, but she noticed Poland and Lithuania. She saw Russia come out and look at her confused before heading over to the blood splatter.

"It's probably some sort of animal blood." She heard Lithuania say and Russia bent down, smelling the blood.

"No, it's human." Many of the guys there shuffled out and Jasmin watched them go with a grin. She noticed Russia walk up to her with curiosity and he just stood there, waiting as people left. After the crowd died down he looked over at the two with a smile.

"How did I know it wouldn't fool you?" Jasmin laid her hand on her hip and Russia looked down at her with a smile.

"I'm impressed you would think of me capable enough to realize it wasn't a nation."

"You're the reason we got human blood." Jasmin watched as another nation walked from the room, giving her a glare before heading to the door. Mattie looked down at her surprised before looking up at Russia. He'd always had a slight fear of the nation, but right now, Mattie thought to he might actually be able to take the other nation on.

But why was she so calm in his presence? "So, how's your eye?" She asked, her face showing a little concern as she looked up and Russia stared, surprised before smiling softly at her.

"Much better, thank you." She smiled and both men could feel the relief as she sighed out the tension. She'd been wanting to ask him about it, and suddenly Mattie knew it wasn't just his allies she knew.

"Why in the hell are the Italians not leaving?" Jasmin asked with a frown and looked in to see Romano and Venesiano chatting, looking up at Francis with a frown.

"The prospect of a woman, it doesn't surprise me at all, especially when you came in dressed in leather." Russia stated with a smile and Jasmin groaned.

"I forgot, those guys are almost as perverse as Ludwig! I probably just qualified for foreplay."

"You're on pretty friendly terms with Germany, aren't you?" Russia asked and Jasmin turned to him with a smile and nodded.

"She's in love with the bastard." Mattie frowned and walked in with a frown. Jasmin looked over, seeing Turkey and Greece still in the room and sighed. Russia came back in and sat down beside Prussia, and Austria sat on the other side of him, beside Germany.

All of the German boys were going to try for her. This was going to be interesting. She sighed and looked around the room with a frown. Japan watched her with an amused face, snapping a couple of pictures and she couldn't help but laugh, breaking a lot of the tension in the room.

"You just ruined the image!" Mattie grinned and Jasmin shook her head.

"No one else was leaving anyway! Good god, that was fun, though!" She laughed and Germany watched as Mattie went to sit down before Jasmin jumped up and pointed. "The blood!"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot, eh?" He pulled the bags of blood out of his pants pocket and took them out to the hallway, putting them back into the cooler and called the hospital to come pick them up.

"So... that was all an act?" Romano yelled and Jasmin nodded, her eyes narrowed as she looked down at him.

"It wasn't all an act, Romano. Everything I said was true. I'm not easy to deal with, I'm not innocent. Killing Yao, yeah, that was a little staged."

"Why did he yell like that?" Veneziano asked and Jasmin looked at him for a second with wide eyes.

"Good god, you're adorable!" Veneziano blushed brightly as Mattie pushed her into the chair.

"I just grabbed him and shook him a little. He'll be fine, after he cleans the piss out of his pants." He chuckled and Romano grinned.

"I get it. You were trying to lower the numbers by scaring off as many as possible. But did you not realize the ones who stuck around would be the most dangerous ones? Germany and Russia? American and England?"

"But they're all so cute." Her eyes traveled over to the sleeping boys and she giggled.

"So... she's like one of the girls in Germany's videos." Veneziano said softly and Jasmin pointed with a frown.

"No! No dogs! Or anything that has the word 'Sport' in it!" She shivered and Ludwig chuckled.

"How did you know about that?" He asked her, his face pale as paper and Jasmin grinned.

"World war 2. Everyone knows about it, Ludwig. " She giggled as his head hit the table.

It was weird, but with the total of eighteen men in the room, it felt oddly empty. She looked around at the men in the room and smiled with a quirked face when her eyes settled on Sealand, looking around with wide eyes. She walked over and planted herself on the other side of the table, drawing the attention of some of the other men in the room.

"Sealand, are you sure you're really up for this kind of competition? It's all going to be about romance and stuff."

"I'm old enough to know I can try." He frowned, his eyebrows knit in frustration over being treated like a child instead of an actual adversary to the other men in the room.

Jasmin grinned and reached out and grasped his cheeks, giving him a big kiss on the lips and pulled back with a seductive look, making the boy turn bright red. "It's not your age I'm worried about, it's your innocence." She said and Sealand looked at her, taking in the room before standing and turning, looking each nation right in the eyes.

"Today you'll all start having to take me seriously, then." He sat down and Arthur started to stir, looking up with drool on his chin.

"What did I miss?" He asked and Jasmin looked at him with a smile.

"Your other son has some balls on him. He's decided to stay and go up against Russia and Germany." She looked over at Arthur as his eyes settled on the child.

"Peter, go home."

"Sod off." The kid said, sitting with his arms crossed. Arthur sat up quite upset with the situation and Jasmin just laughed.

"This is going to be one hell of a competition."

_**So, what did you guys think of the meeting? It was a blast to write, but it seems like forever ago. I'm in the middle of chapter 21 right now, and it keeps getting more and more interesting!**_

_**Leave a review and let me know what your favorite part so far was! I would love to know!**_

_**じゃね**_

_**Jasmin**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey there peoples! So I'm taking a little break while I'm learning German for a Prussia cosplay I'm doing in June. If anyone here is going to Colossalcon, look for the Prussia with the beer bottles! Woot!**_

_**yomi-tai me naru x hina- You're the only one reviewing this! Thank you for letting me know you're still reading it! **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Ich besitze nicht dieses **_

Chapter 13

Jasmin wrote down the names of all of the countries still in attendance and grinned when she realized everyone she'd written down as her safety countries were still there, even though she'd half expected Turkey to leave.

"Mademoiselle has chosen four people as her safety group. If someone tries to do her wrong, or if she feels violated or unsafe, she will call the closest country on this list for help. She was informed not to make it a country she's already got her heart set on, so as not to abuse the privilege. Jasmin, now is the time to give us your list."

"She hadn't talked it over with anyone yet?" Romano asked and Jasmin turned and smiled, shaking her head.

They have to be countries I trust, and I didn't want anyone to panic." Jasmin said and stood up, opening the notebook in her hands and looking around the room.

"Arthur Kirkland." She said and watched as he grinned. "Alfred Jones." She said and looked over at him as he grinned and nodded, still a little groggy. "Turkey." She said and looked over, seeing the confusion set on his face, and Arthur looked at him a little surprised. Greece pouted and Jasmin giggled, trying to postpone the last name just a few more seconds. She sighed as she looked into Alfred's eyes and he started to stand with panic before she even said it. "Ivan Braginsky."

"Why in the hell did you choose that commie bastard?!"

"What's wrong, Comrade?" Ivan asked, looking up at Alfred with a dark grin. "It's not like she didn't choose you as well."

"I needed someone who was East, and he fit the requirements. Alfred, I do indeed trust him. He may be a 'Commie Bastard'," She used air quotes for that, "But he's a good guy if you actually spend the time to get to know him." She sighed and looked over at the smile on Ivan's face. He looked like it was the first time someone openly praised him and she realized she'd said just what he'd needed to hear to open his heart a little.

Estonia was looking at her with shock as she openly said the words for Russia and she sighed, looking at all of the shocked faces, including Francis who were just staring. "What?"

"Nothing." Alfred said, finally just letting the issue go. "Not like you'll need his help anyway, since only Japan, Estonia and Australia will be in his area."

"I'm a bit disappointed, I have better resources to come get you if there's an emergency." Japan sighed and Jasmin looked at him, hating to have to say it out loud, but he needed to realize the situation he'd put himself into.

"You came up with the idea to use me as a weapon right off the top of your head, while I was upstairs happily sleeping. The first thought that popped into your head would cause me horrible pain and suffering. Gil even asked you if you realized the pain you were talking about putting me into, and you seemed unphased by the thought. I can't trust you right now. Maybe sometime in the future when I'm not afraid you're planning to do something that may make me wish I was dead." She made sure to look him in the eyes and show him exactly why she was afraid, but at the same time he stared back. He never blinked. His eyes showed her nothing but sorrow and compassion.

She really wanted to believe him, but it was just too dangerous.

"I'll go over the list and put you guys into an order. I'll be mailing it to you guys by the end of the night tonight, and if you have any issues with it or the dates around it, text me and let me know so I can rearrange it as necessary. I'll send out the final list tomorrow night, so if you have any problems or conflicting dates, let me know as soon as possible. Thank you for your time." Jasmin bowed and some of the men watched surprised at the total change in the girl, from the vicious and cruel woman they'd originally met to this sweet yet reserved girl.

A few of the nations introduced themselves on their way out, Greece and Turkey were the most noteworthy, and while Turkey was thanking her for having such a great amount of trust in him, Greece was checking to make sure she hadn't said the wrong name. "No, I've seen enough of Turkey to see sometimes he may be a bit overenthusiastic, but he is still a good guy." Greece nodded, looked over to Turkey and grinned.

"This shouldn't be too hard. One of his Turkish baths and you'll be trying to run." Greece laughed, a soft, relaxed feeling seemed to saturate the air around him and Jasmin smiled softly, feeling the atmosphere between the two change. After about a minute she could tell as much as they spoke of hating each other, they really couldn't. They would talk about it infinitely, but when push came to shove, they had each other's backs.

She looked over to see Sealand surrounded by Russia, England, America and France, who seemed to be quite delighted in seeing the boy so flustered at the situation. Greece noticed her attention and smiled. "Go ahead, you seem to want to take care of everybody in one way or another." Jasmin turned to him and she smiled as he pointed to her eye, then right between his eyes. "The eyes are the window to the soul, and you have very large eyes." He watched as she smiled with gratitude before walking over and staring, her eyes narrowed on the older nations.

"Oh, Come on, Jasmin! It's just a little fun! Not like we were gonna kill him, or anything." Alfred watched as Jasmin sighed, bringing her hand up to her forehead. Her eyes connected to his and he could see her in the past, picking on her second oldest, saying she was just like Sealand for being so small and lacking in intimidation.

Alfred understood. She could see her kids in certain countries. "Luna was Sealand, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "She kept trying to claim she was Russia, but she was always so cute."

"She wanted to be me?" Ivan asked, his eyebrows scrunching in interest. When his eyes met hers and he really saw her for the first time, Ivan was surprised by what he could see. Her whole past was in her eyes. He instantly knew everything about her.

"She loved how everyone else thought of you as creepy, but we could only think you were adorable." Jasmin giggled and Russia stumbled back a few feet, the sudden transfer of information more than he could handle that quick. He was surprised a second later when he fell and braced, but didn't hit the ground. His eyes turned to see Jasmin with her arms around his shoulders, holding him up so he didn't hit his head on the table behind him.

Everyone watched with bated breath as she pulled her face away from his, as they were cheek to cheek with her right arm around his shoulders and her right protecting his head. His arm had instinctively wrapped around her waist as a leverage. Her head slowly backed away from his and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Da, I'm fine." He stood, already missing the contact of the girl as she sighed, relieved.

"I keep forgetting who I haven't really met yet, so sorry about... that." She said and looked up at him a little more surprised to realize exactly how tall he was.

"Your arm is broken." Sealand said and pointed and she looked down with a frown. She looked to see the hand that had been broken before was broken again.

"It was already broken, I must have just un-set the bones."

"The bones were mostly healed already. Sit down, I'll fix it again." Mattie walked up and lifted her to sit on one of the tables while Francis went to get bandages.

Everyone came over and she had interesting conversations with the guys who were still there. It would be helpful when she was making up the list later.

Jasmin was surprised to find the German boys weren't talking to each other anymore. Gil was talking with Spain and France, Roderich was busy with Estonia and Russia, while Ludwig didn't leave her side and spent a lot of the time chatting with England and America. "Brace yourself. This may hurt." Mattie looked up at her and she nodded, tightening her whole body before he pulled the knuckle out, resetting the bones. Jasmin screamed, swallowed hard and looked down, nodding to let him know he could go on to the next. "You wanna take a second?" He asked, a little worried over how badly this one had hurt her and she shook her head.

"Get it over quickly, so I don't just drag the pain out." She said through gritted teeth and Ludwig grabbed her other hand and patted it while Arthur patted her leg and Alfred patted the other one. She was surprised to find Ivan beside her with a hurt expression and he softly rubbed his hand over her head like you would do to a child.

"You got hurt saving me, Da. Let me help you too." He said and hugged around her chest and neck, holding his head against hers and in a second everyone else realized he was acting as a brace to the pain. He looked down at Mattie as the next knuckle was pulled and she yelled, clenching her other hand and her cheek against Ivan's. She caught her breath and nodded and Ivan looked down, nodding at Mattie, who returned a sigh.

"This is the last one." He pulled and Jasmin yelled out again, gripping tightly with her good hand to Ludwig.

Mattie backed up to allow her to catch her breath, and Arthur and Alfred backed up, but they were surprised to see Ludwig and Ivan remain in place. Ivan whispered nonstop while she cringed, her head pushing against his and Ludwig's grip on her hand tightened as he looked over at her other hand with curiosity. "You're sure that was it, Ja?"

"Net, the next finger is broken too. When it was aligned the bones hit. That's why she's still in pain." He looked over after continuing his whispers and Mattie looked down at her hand and gently tried to feel for the break and whimpered a second later as he pulled the bone and realigned both fingers at the same time, as the bones hadn't fixed the last time due to the other bones.

Jasmin gasped and leaned forward, Ivan not releasing her for a moment as she took in air and after a second he slowly released her, checking to make sure she was alright before letting her go.

She sat up and looked over at Ludwig with a smile before turning back to Ivan, who's hands still hovered over her shoulders just in case. "Thank you, Ivan. How did you know what had happened?"

"Same thing happened to me once, long ago. It's no fun, but if my experience can help out..." He smiled and watched as Francis came into the room with the bandaging and casting material.

"No losing it in the German's room this time, oui?" Mattie said as he started wrapping the wound and Jasmin giggled and looked up at Ludwig with a smile.

"It's in my room?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep with it on. It was driving me up the walls." She sighed as she looked over. "Why is it always my right hand?"

"If you want, I can help you until it's healed. Should only be a few days." Ivan offered and was surprised when a few seconds later Ludwig gave him a glare the likes of which he hadn't seen in hundreds of years.

"I will help her." Ludwig said with a slight tone of finality and Jasmin sighed before grinning.

"Hey, I have a better idea! How about Sealand helps me for a while?" She looked up at Ludwig, who realized he may be able to keep her hormones under control, since he looked like a child, plus no one else there would really get jealous of the micronation.

"Ja, that sounds like a good idea."

"Seconded!" Alfred said with a grin and patted the kid on the back who was grinning like a fool.

"I guess I can deal." Mattie looked at the kid and Sealand swallowed hard as Jasmin looked over with a smile.

"Mattie, you're going to be busy trying to prove to Francis I haven't broken his son. Ludwig has to make sure he's not missing out on too much work, which I'm willing to bet you haven't filled out a single paper in four days?" She looked over and the man blushed and turned his head away. "Arthur and Alfred haven't done any work in a week." She looked at them and Arthur gasped in realization while Alfred waved it off.

"They're used to that from me."

"Get to work, America. Get your countries' emotions better under control." She said with a tone of finality that startled a few of the other nations. Alfred realized she was talking about the sudden upsurge of deaths she'd been seeing and bowed his head low in agreeance. "Francis, make sure Mattie's gonna be alright, ne?" She cocked her head to the side and Francis looked at her with a smile.

"German to Mattie, Japanese to me?"

"Hai. Scoshi wakarimasu, demo mata josuja arimasen."

"Ie, Josu desu." Japan smiled at her and Jasmin couldn't help but smile, though Alfred could see the shiver in her back.

"Arigatougozaimasu." She bowed appropriately and watched as Japan's face fell at the formality.

"I thought she could only understand." Gil frowned, looking over Russia's shoulder and Jasmin turned with a smile.

"I started learning Japanese years ago, it just takes me forever to learn." She rolled her eyes as Gil started talking about how it took him fifty years to learn French, and Francis had to laugh.

"He still pronounces half of the words wrong!" Jasmin giggled and looked up with a smile as Gilbert looked at her with a kindness she was unused to seeing on his face and blushed as she turned back to the others in the room.

"I'm gonna go get the list started." She walked up to the board at the front of the room and grasped the chalk in her hand, writing horribly sloppy with her left hand, but it was still to some degree readable. "This is my telephone number. Put it into your phones!" She turned around and looked over the room. "Text me before six o'clock if I don't already have your number with your Country and Name! This is how you'll be getting the lists, so if you don't text me, I won't know how to get the list to you!" She smiled as she noticed everyone pull out their cellphones and start putting the numbers in.

"Why do you have a German telephone number?" Ivan asked after realizing the area code and Jasmin turned to him with a smile.

"Ludwig was kind enough to give me one of his cellphones for use." Her eyes turned to the man who smiled at the mention and she sighed.

"That is all." She said and walked to the door before pausing and turning. "Peter, are you coming?" She asked and the kid jumped up with an excited grin.

"Yes!" She couldn't help but giggle as he ran up with a huge smile.

The next hour she sent him down to the kitchen to get her something to eat, as she hadn't been able to eat much that morning due to time restraints. She looked over the list and sighed. She should go around the world one side to the other, but she wanted to end out in Germany. It would be easier on her if she didn't have to move again after the last transfer. She pulled out her map and wrote down the names after Germany headed East.

Austria, Greece, Estonia, Turkey, Russia, Japan, Australia, Canada, America, England, Sealand, Spain, France, South Italy, North Italy, Prussia, Germany.

With this, the safety numbers would make it so that Germany, Prussia, France, Spain and Sealand went to England's area. Italy and Greece went to Turkey. Estonia and Japan went to Russia. Canada and Australia went to America. After looking over the map for a bit, trying to figure out who was closest, she declared Austria to be within Turkey's area.

She finished typing this up just as Peter came in with a dish and she sat up, looking at the boy as he sat down with a sigh. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, the others are giving me a hard time, but it'll be worth it in the end!" He smiled sadly and Jasmin sighed.

"I know you don't even want me, you just want the recognition that comes with me." She watched as his sad smile seemed to shrink away. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." She patted him on the back and he seemed to stiffen at her touch. His head turned away and he she could tell he was upset. "What's wrong?"

"If you already knew that, then I don't have any chance, do I? I just wanted them to see me as equal finally." Jasmin sighed and pulled him in, giving him a hug and just trying to comfort him for a little bit before he sighed and stood up. His shoulders slumped horribly and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Peter, listen to me. I need you to realize something here." He didn't look at her and she sighed. "Will you please look at me?" Her tone wasn't nagging, but more pleading, and he turned with a sad look that broke her heart. "I need you to know something." She sighed and sat down.

"You can't love me because I'm just a kid. I'm not just a kid anymore! I'm forty seven years old!" He said, crossing his arms and Jasmin took a deep breath. He was older than her! Time to change her tactics.

"I can't love you because you look like Arthur. You're by all rights his son." She said and looked up at him. His eyes turned from angry and sad to just confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't be with you because I've already been with him. It would be... awkward." She said and he stared at her for a second before blushing maniacally.

"With Arthur?! Are you serious?!"

"I would be part of the reason he came into the meeting looking like that today. Me and him, well and Alfred, were up kind of late last night..."

"I don't need anymore details!" He screamed, covering his ears and Jasmin watched as he had close to a meltdown.

"Fine, I'll not be in this competition! Good god, with both of them at the same time?!"

"Yup!" Jasmin stood and threw her hands behind her head, forgetting her hand and knocked herself quite hard in the head.

"You can't do that! They'll think I'm shirking my responsibilities!" Peter yelled and ran over, pulling her arm back down. He looked up at her and frowned before sighing.

"I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." He said and Jasmin shook her head with a grin.

"No trouble. You were the most well behaved one down there. Besides, it was nice to have someone who wasn't staring at me like a chunk of meat." Jasmin sat back down and he sat beside her with a frown.

"Even Arthur and Alfred were like that?"

"Yup." She sighed and watched as his face fell, and she realized she was killing the confidence he had in his older family. "They're good guys, but sometimes I guess the older you are, the less you think about some situations."

"But Arthur always has been about being a proper gentleman. It's just not like him." Peter said and Jasmin grinned.

"Just after I got here from Germany, you know Arthur was the only one who sang Karaoke with me. He was a proper gentleman that night." She giggled as Peter nodded and blushed slightly.

He couldn't break the thought of seeing Arthur as his father, and it was one of the most heart warming moments Jasmin had shared with any of the countries so far. He sat there for a few moments, thinking and rolling thoughts over in his head before he stood and sighed. "I think I'm going to bow out. I'll just go home." He turned and sighed before looking down at her list and his eyebrow quirked at it.

"Why don't you have Sweden or the Koreas on the list?" Jasmin looked up confused as Peter watched her with interest. "Don't tell me you didn't notice they were there? They were in the back, with Norway."

"Norway? The Koreas? I didn't even notice they were there..." She said as she looked back down over her paper and frowned. "And Sweden. I thought him and Finland were... a couple."

"Nah, they broke up after Sweden tried to plan an actual wedding. Finland panicked." Peter grinned and Jasmin sighed, looking at her phone to see indeed there were messages from all four countries.

"How did I not notice any of them were there?"

"They were quiet." Peter said and Jasmin nodded with a sigh, taking her pencil back to the paper.

He quietly slipped from the room and went to tell Arthur he was leaving. He was oddly relieved she'd seen through him. He didn't want to get tied down to a woman, and honestly felt this was the best thing for him.

_**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! See my loyal fans again tomorrow!**_

_**じゃね**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**Japanese**_

_**Hai. Scoshi wakarimasu, demo mata josuja arimasen.- Yes. I understand a little, but I'm unskilled.**_

_**Ie. Josu desu.- No. You're skilled.**_

_**Arigatougozaimasu.- Thank you very much**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Omg guys! I'm sorry I'm so late today! I ended out sleeping in! I needed it, but I still feel bad it was so late today!**_

_**But no seppuku in your honor. Sorry.**_

_**Lavendor Queen – Thank you for your review! And I totally have to agree. He's going to be one of the final four. But a secret, just for those that read this part: Someone you think will be in that last part won't be, and for a sad, sad reason. (Not death)**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Prussia is here to invade all the ladies' vital regions! Woot!**_

Chapter 14

Alfred knocked on her door early morning after having realized that though they'd received the initial list on time last night, at breakfast Francis and Mattie both admitted they hadn't seen the girl since the meeting the afternoon before. He waited for a moment before the door flung open and she came stumbling out with her hair done up in a tight bun, her eyes were surrounded with dark circles and she still wore the leather outfit from the night before. She looked around wildly and noticed him staring with his jaw dropped and grinned, standing back up.

"What's up?" She asked and coughed. Her voice had sounded horribly croaky, like she'd been talking all night.

"Are you alright? Where's Peter?"

"He decided to drop out after I explained I had sex with his dad." She turned around and walked back into the room with Alfred staring at her in shock.

"Please tell me you didn't! And if he's gone why are you still in his room?"

"He asked me to lock it on my way out, and I totally did. Told him it would be too awkward for him to be in the competition due to it, and it's true. Seriously, can't do the dad then show any romantic interest in the son, that's just gross. And creepy." She said as she started back into writing in the notebook, which was now a fairly impressive catalog of the texts sent in the last 18 hours.

"Come over to my room and get a shower and change of clothes. After that, you need to eat."

"Can't, been insanely busy."

"I washed Mattie's shirt he lent you, and I can get your other stuff from Arthur, so you'll be more comfortable then if you keep wearing that heavy leather." Her hand slowed and she looked up as if to let him know she was tempted, but still wanted to work. "If you don't eat, your hand will never heal, and we'll probably never understand what you're writing." He watched as she groaned and stood. She wrote out a thank you note and left it on Peter's bed before grabbing her stuff and heading out.

She was so tired she didn't think of things in order and jumped into the shower, not even thinking when Alfred came in with the towel and clothes for her. He'd had to go through her stuff and realized she had three dirty shirts, four dirty pairs of pants and multiple unmentionables in the bottom of her bag, with the clean stuff still in the bags on top. He tossed everything into the laundry, but knew he'd have to make sure she had more clothing before she left. She had four nice dresses, but they weren't really the most appropriate for a girl like her. He tossed in a pair of his own jeans and Mattie's shirt. A bright red sports bra, which he discovered was all she had, and thank god she still had underwear and socks. He'd noticed some lingerie, but wondered if Ludwig had already had her wear it and it was instantly creepy. He knew there were a few skirts and pairs of leggings and workout clothing in the bag, but it all got tossed into the laundry. Something from Arthur's room was spilled on it and honestly neither of the boys wanted to explain what it might be.

She came out looking a little less like death warmed over and upon hearing the water shut off Alfred cracked the door and stuck his head in. "I brought some clothes in for you, there's a towel on the counter."

"Thank you." Her voice sounded really small and Alfred started to worry as he closed the door to let her dress in peace.

She came out a couple minutes later and he was able to get a better look. The dark circles under her eyes seemed worse now that the makeup had been washed off. She looked pale, and her skin seemed dry. "Good god, did you even try to sleep last night?"

"I couldn't." She sighed and cringed as she accidentally hit her cast on the door frame on the way out.

"I get it. You don't want to accidentally sleep with anyone else." Jasmin looked up at him, startled and a little surprised. "I know that everything between you and Arthur and I was something you wish you could take back." he looked at her with a sad expression. "But don't suffer because of it."

"You're wrong." She said, looking down with a blush. "No one so far has been an accident. The problem is, I can't help but be drawn to others who I'm afraid would be. I don't want to... do something with someone I don't feel I can trust."

"Then we'll protect you. Please take your pain meds." He asked with a worried look and she sighed. "If you start to molest anyone you haven't already molested, we'll divert your attention, alright?" He gave her a grin and Jasmin nodded with a sigh.

"Fine, right after I get a drink." She frowned when he pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Dammit."

She came into the kitchen surprised to see most of the people still there, sitting and chatting quite happily over a few plates of assorted snacks. Ludwig and Roderich, the Koreas, Sweden and Japan, Norway, Estonia and Greece all sat around while Alfred gave her a pointed look and she sat down, half pouting and half feeling bad for making him worry.

"Don't move until I bring you out something to eat." He said with his hand on his hip and Jasmin nodded, wincing at the worried glance.

"Mein Gott, Jasmin, what happened to you?" Roderich asked at seeing the circles under her eyes.

"I was busy with the lists." She sighed and laid her head down on the table.

Roderich sighed with exasperation as he looked at her with a small frown. "At least Peter should have told you to take some time to rest. He did bring you dinner, right?"

"He left right after the meeting." Jasmin mumbled into her crossed arms and refused to look up, knowing the looks they would have been giving her.

"Jasmin..." Japan frowned and looked around at the guys all staring at her with mixed emotions. "I'm glad to see even though you're from America that you are such a hard worker." He said as he stole a unagi nigiri from a tray before him. He slid the rest of the tray over to her and she looked up, saw the tray and stilled.

"Unagi?"

"Hai."

She blushed and took one and thanked him before eating it. She laid her head back down and he sighed. "You can have more, you know he's probably going to make you a hamburger." Japan said and Jasmin felt her stomach contract violently at the thought of hamburger.

"Oh, don't even mention that. Ew..." She cringed and Ludwig sighed, going out to the kitchen. Alfred was indeed in the middle of frying a hamburger and Ludwig looked at him with a frown.

"You know she won't eat that, right?" He asked and Alfred stilled with confusion for a moment before panicking.

"I forgot!" He yelped and Ludwig tossed a few things together, pulled out a few pans and even though it was quick, he was able to pull together a few things he knew she'd like.

Three more unagi nigiri, a small plate of wurst and sauerkraut, pan fried red skinned potatoes. "Kiku, one moment of your time, please." He asked and Japan came out, worried about leaving the girl with the other men. "Alfred and Roderich will keep an eye on her, they'll be fine. Could you make her up some of your tea? I know she loves that kind of stuff."

"Hai, I'll do so right away." Kiku nodded and reached for the shelves with the matcha and cups and the wisk with a determined look on his face.

Ludwig brought out the plates while Jasmin chatted peacefully, getting to know the other countries. Estonia seemed to be amazed at the thought that someone honestly had good things to say about Russia, but Jasmin shook her head with a smile.

"He really is nice. Honestly, ask him what he wants to do, ask him what he likes. Spend time getting to know him and explain the problems that you have with him without anger or fear of him. Believe it or not, he doesn't really want to hurt you, he thinks of you as one of his closest friends." She said with heavy eyes and Estonia stared with a shocked expression while North Korea seemed unhappy to gain the mental image of Russia being kind. South Korea, on the other hand was sucking down a bubble tea and listening to music on his cellphone.

"Here, go ahead and eat." Ludwig put the plates down and Jasmin thanked him before fighting with the fork before Alfred stole it and ran back into the kitchen, grabbing the chopsticks. Japan was bringing out the tea when Alfred gave her the sticks and she sighed, thanking him again before eating.

"What's with the chopsticks?" Norway asked, and Alfred leaned back, allowing her time to speak.

"With my broken hand, it's hard to hold silverware, but I'm ambidextrous with chopsticks, so this is easier on me. Thank you, Alfred." She turned to him with a soft smile and he nodded, finally letting some of the worry slide from his face now that she was eating. She watched with wide eyes as Japan put the cup of green tea in front of her and she smiled, bowing to him.

"Thank you so much."

"Ie, Just glad to get to finally see you smile." He said softly and Jasmin looked up with a sad smile to him.

"I haven't treated you fairly, and for that, I do have to apologize. I know you wouldn't have done the things you thought of, and I do realize you were looking out for my best interest, but sometimes it's hard for me to forgive and forget, you know?" She watched as his eyes widened slightly and he smiled. It was the first time she'd seen it and the thought she had been making him unhappy caused her to lose her own smile. She ate quickly and thanked the boys. Alfred sighed and took her back up to his room and told her to lay down and get some sleep. She normally would have fought about it, between still having work and being alone in a guys bedroom, but it's not like they hadn't already seen each other naked, what was the worst that could happen?

She closed her eyes and was asleep instantly. She woke about three hours later, and though it was only a few hours after lunch, she wasn't able to go back to sleep and found her way back downstairs. Her notebooks were gone, her cellphone, she's pretty sure was with it. She couldn't reach anyone like this, so she found her way to the kitchen, surprised to see it empty. She looked around and smiled, deciding to make herself a snack before heading out to find the others.

She was in the process of kneading bread when Sweden came in and watched her, slightly surprised. "Sorry! Am I in the way?"

"No." He said and reached behind her, grabbing a cola and sitting, watching her with interest as she kneaded. She found a rolling pin and opened the fridge with a grin before heating the oven and pulling out some ingredients.

By the time she was done, somehow she'd gone from making a loaf of bread to seven pizzas! Sweden seemed to be amazed at how badly that whole situation had turned while she frowned. "How in the hell did I screw things up this badly? It was only supposed to be a loaf of bread..." She sighed as she pulled the last pizza from the oven and turned to Sweden with a smile. "You're more than welcome to any of it, if you're interested." She sighed, sad she couldn't even text the Italy brothers to come get some when she heard Veneziano's voice and grinned. "Pizza!" She called and two interested faces peered around the doorway.

One was Florentine with chicken, feta and spinach. One had tomatoes and oregano. They all only had a touch of sauce, save the Florentine and the White pizza, which was a more american style pizza with loads of cheese, bacon and ham. It was about three minutes later others came to the smell and started nibbling while Jasmin got to finally start talking to the Italy boys. She was surprised to find that even though she always thought Romano was annoying in the show, in real life he was much more interesting. Though he did carry a vicious mean streak, he was fun to chat with. He seemed to be into pranks a bit, and decided that after finding out how long an eternity was, it was pointless to do so much for everyone when nothing really happened because of it and spent more time just enjoying the life he was able to live. This was a specifically uplifting conversation for Jasmin, as she heard so often about the office, or work, it was refreshing to find out someone was more interested in enjoying what they had.

Veneziano was the opposite. He enjoyed his time in the office, as he felt safe with all of the white paper. This caused Jasmin to choke on her pizza for a moment, before waving it off, miraculously avoiding laughing at the mental image of him making white flags. He looked sad while he spoke, which did worry the girl. Italy wasn't supposed to be a sad person, he was supposed to be vibrant and lively. She was eventually able to find out he missed the time he used to spend with Germany and Japan.

When he said he missed them, Jasmin hadn't meant to. She held her head low, hoping no one would notice as she snuck away a napkin and pretended to wipe her mouth. Romano noticed and sighed.

"Why are you crying like that?"

"Veneziano isn't supposed to be sad like that. He's supposed to be happy and bright, and the thought that he isn't is heartbreaking to me." She smiled sadly and Romano sighed.

"No one can be happy all of the time. Trust me, I tried. If you don't respect the sad times, if you're not forced to live through them, than what in the hell are the good times good for, bene?"

"Yeah, but it's still sad to me." She sighed and Romano smiled at her.

"Thanks for worrying about my brother. I may not be good at showing it, but I am grateful." He said as he lifted another slice of pizza and Veneziano nibbled on his third piece.

"Dude! Pizza!" Alfred came through the door and grabbed a slice without paying attention and choked on the slice. "Why in the hell is there spinach on this? Gross!"

Jasmin laughed at the sight and slid the white pizza to him. "This'll be more your taste. It's a white."

"A... white pizza? There isn't any sauce." He frowned, poking at the slice he pulled out and Jasmin grinned.

"It has garlic butter instead. Not everyone can eat tomatoes, you know."

Alfred looked at her with wide eyes and frowned. "Can't have citrus, can't have tomatoes, won't eat Hamburgers, I feel so sorry for you!" He said as he sat and took a bite, deciding this was good anyway.

"You can't have tomatoes?" Veneziano asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"Too acidic. It'll give me ulcers." She said as she took another bite of the Florentine pizza, which Alfred had dumped his piece on her plate. Romano stared at the horrible manners and was about to scream when she lifted it and took a bite, the two of them chatting about the location of her missing supplies.

"Your stuff has gone missing?" Veneziano asked and Jasmin nodded.

"Even my cell phone. I was hoping I'd left it here earlier, but I guess I wasn't that lucky." She sighed and Sweden stood, walking from the room without a word.

Everyone was a little surprised later when he came down with North Korea at gunpoint.

"What in the hell is this?" The man asked as Sweden gave him a dark glare, the one he usually didn't intend to give.

"Give her back her supplies." Sweden said with a low tone and North turned to him with a glare of his own.

"You aren't my boss! You don't tell me what to do!"

Alfred pulled out his own cell phone and called Jasmin's phone, hearing it ring from the shorter man. Jasmin stood and walked over with crossed arms as the man stilled in shock. "I... just found it earlier. I was going to return it, I swear." He said as he pulled out the phone and notebook. Jasmin looked through it and discovered quite a few changes had been made to her list.

His handwriting was definitely better than hers was right now, and he'd restructured the list based on the texts he'd seen, so it was in better order. The telephone numbers were written down nicely, as were the dates, who would have control of safety from when, and the airplane travel had been included, so everyone would actually get a full week instead of six and a half days. She noticed a few of the weeks moved around and after looking discovered some texts saying the weeks given were bad. "You were trying to help me out." She said as she looked up, a little surprised at the younger man who still looked murderous.

"Sweden, please lower your gun." She asked, looking up and the man complied before heading towards the pizza.

"Thank you for this. I hated to have to rely on others to do this work for me, but you were really thorough." She looked over a few more pages and smiled, looking up at the man who now stared at her with a surprised glance.

"It's no problem. If nothing else, I am organized." He bowed and turned, leaving without another word.

Jasmin sat back down, a little surprised as Alfred snorted. "You really seem to get along with the commies."

"They're just people, like us. Nothing more, nothing less." She looked over as he pouted, grabbing another slice of the white pizza and Jasmin just chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Tomorrow would be it. This would be gone. She'd be headed out to... North Korea? She chuckled as she looked over her notes and such and could only grin.

Fine, for getting her stuff in order, she'd grant him the first week. "I'm gonna miss this." She said absently as she ate and Romano, still surprised she was able to calm down an upset Korea, watched. Her face fell. Her heart sank and he could see it as it happened.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"For the last week and a half I've been surrounded by people all of the time. Lively, brightly shining people. Everyone has been so interesting! But to leave for this means it's over. Even when it's over, I won't be able to be with everyone like this." She sighed and quickly found Alfred hugging her.

"Jasmin, we're like this about a week out of the month, every month. If you get a little lonely, you can come out early. I promise you, you won't be lonely for long, alright?" He backed up so he could look into her eyes and she smiled, nodding.

She still knew it wouldn't be the same.

She understood things were going to be different.

But the thought of not being able to be around Mattie and Alfred, Francis and Arthur all the time was heartbreaking.

She was surprised that before she even started crying she had Alfred and Sweden hugging her, with Romano patting her on the back.

Of course, he would later claim he was only getting more pizza.

_**So that's it for this chapter! The next chapter is the trip to North Korea, which is a pretty harsh chapter, but it's also pretty much the end of the Mary Sue behavior. After that she bucks the fuck up and stops being a walking injured tragedy! In chapter 17 I introduce a mystery! Mwahaha!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think so far!**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen **_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**Italian**_

_**Capire- Understand**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone! So I guess it's safe to say I'll always post a little late on weekend days. Not on purpose, but because I don't wake up at 6am on Saturdays. Yeah, not gonna happen. So, just to let you guys know!**_

_**This chapter may have triggers to those with certain backgrounds. It's the worst chapter so far, but it's also the last Mary Sue-ish chapter. After this, she lightens the fuck up.**_

_**Thank god, she's too much of a pansy bitch for my liking. And yeah, I'm writing chapter 25 right now, and I'm only to the next meeting! This story will take a while! But it'll be fun while it lasts!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- I thought it was cute. And honestly, though he'll never be a contender, in a few more chapters you discover no matter what, you just can't hate him.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Look up Hetalia 2P Secret on youtube! You won't be disappointed!**_

Chapter 15

Jasmin's list had been restructured to the point she would be starting with North Korea, then South. Then Japan, before Russia. Then to Spain for the meeting there. Spain, France,Veneziano, then Romano. After the next meeting, in Austria, she'd stay there. Then on to Greece, Turkey, Estonia, Norway, where she'd stay. Sweden, Prussia, England, America, then the meeting in Australia. Then to Canada, then finally to Germany.

After this, it was decided she could choose the men she may still be tied on to come with her to Switzerland, who agreed to be a neutral party for the time they were there. Part of the reason Jasmin had asked him was because she knew he wouldn't allow for any trouble, but he wouldn't be interested, so breaking up the time wouldn't be an issue. If she'd just decided before they got there, then it would almost be like a honeymoon til she announced the winner at the next meeting, in Russia.

Jasmin stood at the carport with everyone around her. It would be the last time for a long time she'd get to see everyone like this. They'd decided to call her competition to a halt during meetings, and the next one they were holding in Spain in four weeks. It was only supposed to be three days, but she was already looking forward to it. Alfred and Arthur were messes, giving her hugs and crying their eyes out. Jasmin hated it when she finally remembered to pull a tissue out of her purse, the one Roderich picked out for her. She looked over at Ludwig with a smile as she wiped her eyes, but hugged the boys all the same. She heard words about how they'd miss her, and how things wouldn't be the same without her.

And she knew they were right.

She gave them each a slight peck before turning to Gil, who grinned at her and gave her a hug that could only be described as painful. She didn't realize she missed the way the German boys smelled til she could actually smell them. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin and he put her down softly, talking about how they'd have a lot of fun when she came to visit him. Since he did actually have his own house, he complained about how he'd have to get a cleaning service to get it good enough for her to be in and she laughed softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Roderich was next, who gave her a soft hug. He didn't lift her, but his touch was so comforting to her. "I'm going to miss you." He said softly, his breath tickling her ear and she sighed. She backed up and looked into his eyes with a sadness he shared.

"I'll miss you too." She said and Gil froze at the look she'd given. He turned away with a pout, talking about how he didn't get such an awesome look, and Jasmin giggled.

Mattie was next. He looked at her with heartbreak in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could just cut it down to me and him, you know?" He said, pointing casually to Ludwig and Jasmin shook her head.

"I gave them my word. I can't go back on a promise. I'm gonna miss you so much!" She finally broke down in tears and Matthew fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. She could smell the sweet scent of him and threw her arms around him, memorizing it. She backed away and looked over his face, trying to stick every detail to memory.

"I love you." He said with quirked eyebrows and Jasmin cried harder.

"You said you wouldn't say anything like that!" Jasmin cried and after a minute was finally able to compose herself.

She gave him one last hug before turning to Ludwig.

He stood there, not sure how to respond after how affectionate she had been with Canada. He hated the thought that maybe she would really be better with him.

Jasmin looked at him with her hands clenched over her heart. She just stood there and looked over his face, making sure she remembered everything. "Ludwig-"

"I'm sorry." He reached out and ran his hand down her cheek. She leaned into it and tried to take comfort in the knowledge they'd be back together soon. "I know I'm not as affectionate as others, but I really will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. She felt his tears on her cheek and looked up in surprise. She hugged him for a moment before pulling out another tissue for him.

"I'll see all of you in a month!" She said looking into each of their faces before turning and stepping into the car.

She looked across the car, as it was not the normal town cars she was used to them driving, but instead a limo. The man across from her was on the phone, talking casually and she could decipher enough to tell it was work related. She sat and looked out the windows for a moment, watching as the estate slowly went by. She waved out the window when she noticed Francis and Antonio waving, a reluctant Romano by their side, offering a sad smile. She heard a click and turned, seeing the man across from her sigh.

"You really must be special if you were able to capture all of their hearts in less than two weeks." He said and she smiled shyly, shrugging.

"I don't think I'm really that interesting, but to each their own, I guess." She watched as his eyes tried to pick her apart. "Thank you so much for the planner. You were a real life saver."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He took off his hat, and she could see his hair that looked similar to China, with an ahoge with an odd twist in the end, making it curl back towards itself. His hair was long, which caused a look she hadn't intended to show. He smiled at her and she looked down with a blush.

Good god, when he smiled he was cute! "You can call me Im Hyung Soo."

"Jasmin, but you can call me Matsu, if you'd like."

"A Japanese name?" He asked, finding an interest in the unusual name.

"It's a nickname I'm used to. Jasmin can be translated into Matsu, even though the word itself means pine. I fell in love with it when I found out it was a more traditional name a long time ago."

"Seems like yesterday." He looked down at a pocket watch he carried and Jasmin smiled.

"I keep forgetting I'm just a child around you guys. Sorry if I say anything to offend."

"No, there's no offense." He looked back up to her and watched her movements with careful eyes. "I was just remembering a couple of hundred years ago when the name Matsu was on many sailing lists. They were usually horribly gaudy women, the kind you'd have no real interest in getting to know at all. It's weird how the times can change." Jasmin smiled and nodded.

With the way North Korea was viewed in America, she had honestly been terrified to stay by him for any length of time, but by the time they were on the airplane they were chatting like old friends.

He was explaining some scenery he couldn't wait for her to get to see. She had to admit, she was interested in seeing the area. It was a totally different culture than what she was used to, and one not many from her homeland would be able to see. When she got off of the plane, it was one of the most structured things she'd ever seen. She was told immediately to follow all protocol, and she did so with a smile. When they found out who she was with, they were kind enough to relax a little but she was being made uncomfortable by the feeling of the people there.

She left the airport, sure it was just the stress of the job, and was escorted immediately into a town car. Hyong Soo sat beside her and told the driver where to go and she watched with interest out the window. It was weird for her, seeing so much order even by the people walking. They drove on a small bridge to an island that couldn't have been more than four miles total, and were taken to a large mansion. Her bags were taken from the car before she even had time to get out of the vehicle and she looked up at Hyong Soo with interest as he started barking out orders.

So he was already back to work. He told her to go ahead and look around the house. He'd have a maid escort her so she didn't get lost. He turned to her with a deafening glare that honestly scared the girl half to death. "Do not leave the house and obey all rules. Rules are our structure here, and must be obeyed to the full extent of the law."

She understood that meant if she did anything out of line they would try and execute her.

"I understand." She bowed low as the man smiled and turned, walking into the house. She came in as a maid ran up to her with a smile.

"Dangsin eun hangug-eoleul habnikka?" The woman said and Jasmin just stared at her confused for a moment before taking out her cell phone and going to google translate.

The woman pulled out her own phone and took the cue, heading to the same website. Between the two of them, once they hit the speak button it was like a full conversation. She discovered the woman's name was Ji-Eun. The mansion was owned by the emperor and was used for only Hyong Soo and the royal family when they were coming through. Due to the importance of the spirit of Korea, the house was practically a museum and was filled with gorgeous paintings and historical items. She asked to take pictures of some of the works of art and the woman shook her head before typing into her phone.

"All photography on government land is prohibited." That's too bad. Jasmin sighed and turned, seeing the trees outside. She walked over to the window and gasped. The ocean seemed so big! She'd seen it while flying, and a couple of times as a child, but to see it like this was amazing!

"Can you tell me about Hyong Soo?" Jasmin asked and the woman looked at her like she was on fire.

"You married him and you don't even know about him?" Jasmin stilled. Had he lied to the people here? Maybe since she was just a visitor they wouldn't allow her in the house unless that was the situation.

"Don't worry about it." She sighed. "Tell me, what do you like about living here?" She asked and the woman looked around quickly before typing like a mad woman and turned her phone instead of making it speak for her.

"It's dangerous here. You should run away while you still can. He will never let you go and he will kill you as soon as he is bored just like the rest."

Jasmin looked at the woman and slowly breathed in.

She was now terrified.

"Jasmin!" She heard and turned, seeing Hyong Soo coming down the stairs. She turned back to see the maid and smiled with a wave before being taken off with. She was taken to a large room near the top of the building, where her bags were and was instructed to dress nicely for dinner, which would be served in half an hour. Someone would be by to get her in fifteen minutes.

She nodded, surprised by the lack of emotion he showed as he walked away. He seemed so kind earlier, but now he was like a rock.

She pulled out the princess dress Ludwig had bought for her and grinned, seeing four of Mattie's shirts in her bag. She put on a little lipstick and eye liner before someone knocked at the door. The woman who stood there was a little younger than Ji-Eun, who had only looked to be around fourteen.

"Good evening, Ma'am! I'm here to take you down to dinner!" She said with a smile and on the way down Jasmin looked closely over the girl.

"Your dress is amazing!" She said, looking over some of the intricate embroidery in the sleeves and the girl looked chilled but smiled and thanked her all the same.

She sat at a larger table with Hyong Soo at the other side, no one else visible til a man came out and laid plates before them, before quickly returning to the kitchen. "The house here is amazing! So many interesting pieces of art!" She smiled and Hyong Soo stared at her surprised for a moment before remembering she wasn't one of his men.

"There is no talking at the dinner table." She closed her mouth quickly and nodded before trying her food.

Nothing on her plate was something she would deem palatable. It may have been a great delicacy to them, but to her it just wasn't good. There was a taste like grass and everything seemed green. She understood that they were by the sea, but was this much seaweed really necessary? She sighed, realizing he was waiting for her to finish and ate a few more bites before shaking her head.

"You may speak now." He said and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Did you not like the food?"

"It's just not what I'm used to." She said trying to be polite, but was surprised by the look on his face. It was eager. His grin showed off every one of his teeth as he watched her. She was suddenly aware of the trails that seemed to be slipping into her vision whenever she moved her head. She blinked hard, trying to think, but her mind seemed to be falling asleep on her.

"Chloroform?" She asked and the man before her frowned.

"I would never do something like that." Jasmin heard a loud bang and her head shot around. She didn't think before she jumped up and ran to the window, seeing Ji-Eun laying in a pool of blood with a man standing behind her, a gun in his hand.

"What?" Jasmin could barely manage a whisper. "Why was she..."

"She was untrustworthy. She needed to be eliminated." Hyong Soo said as he walked over to her slowly, watching as the light left her eyes.

When she awoke it was the middle of the night. She sat up to discover her clothing was all gone. Her head still spun and she looked around, finding her dress on the ground. She stood and felt an ache where she shouldn't have.

She'd been raped in her sleep.

What in the hell was wrong with this country?

She threw her clothing on and walked over to her bag, thankful it was still there. She was easily able to find her book with all of her numbers, but her purse with her cell phone was gone. There were no phones in the room, either. She dug around, thankful someone had been prepared and hit the red button on the pen at the bottom of her bag. She prayed it was noticed.

When she heard the door behind her swing, she turned and gasped, seeing him come into the room. "So, you're awake?"

"Why was I raped in my sleep?" Jasmin asked quickly, taking a step back from the man, who's eyes shone as he looked at her.

"We appreciate a beautiful woman here. You're married to me, otherwise it would be punishable by death for you to even be in this house without a work notice written by the Emperor himself. She watched, surprised as he slid off his clothing and laid down on the bed. "Take everything off."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll shoot Canada. I do have spies everywhere, and I know what to do to kill a country. Not only would you feel his pain, but you could feel him die. But don't worry, I have Japan under much closer range, so you can feel his pain until we can reach Canada. Off. Now." He said, his eyebrow shooting down, showing his anger at her defiance.

She slid out of the clothing and tossed the dress back over her bag. She stood there while he looked her over before smiling. "Come closer, where I can see you."

Jasmin walked up on the side of the bed, feeling something inside of her turn at this whole situation.

She hated him.

She hated the way she felt because of him.

She wanted to cry, but something in her kept her too angry to do so.

"Come right here." He patted the bed beside himself and Jasmin started to get up onto the bed and he sighed. "On your knees." She walked over on her knees and turned her head away from him. "Look at me. I want to watch you as I see you." His hand stretched out and touched her hip, her thighs, he just caressed every inch of skin he saw for a while.

"Now, use your mouth on me." He said and grabbed her hair, trying to force her head over himself and she tried to fight back.

"I won't!" She punched him hard enough to knock herself back at his pain. He grabbed her hair and forced her onto her back, shoving himself into her, down her throat. She choked and tried to push him up, only to have him force himself harder into her. It only took a couple of seconds before she realized there was only one thing she could do.

She bit down and swallowed.

It was only a second later she was writhing and screaming in pain. She could hear the echo in the room from herself, and after a second was able to open her eyes just enough that she could see him holding the wound tight and talking on a cellphone. Tears and stars danced in her eyes. "Shoot him."

Jasmin felt a bullet right through her head and everything went dark.

When her eyes opened again, she was in a dark, small space. She tried to fight, only to discover solid stone around her. She pounded on it and started to scream as she realized she'd been buried alive.

She felt around her and discovered every surface was covered in stone. She could hear a battle, and held her hands over her mouth waiting for enough silence to be heard.

It was nearly an hour, but to her it felt like four, when there was enough silence and she started screaming again. She heard voices come closer, but through the ground she couldn't tell anything about the voice, even the language was a blur. Her head still swam from the poisoned food. Her stomach burned and she realized they'd cut her open to pull out that bastard's penis. She was getting dizzy again from blood loss.

She didn't know if she'd survive this one.

"Please find me..." She cried and saw a bright light before passing out.

She woke two hours later. She didn't know where she was, but she was sure it wasn't in North Korea. She was lying in a room on a boat. The gentle rocking of the waves made her wonder if she was still dizzy for a second before she sat up and felt her stomach. The stitches were well done. She realized she was still undressed and looked over, seeing her bags. Thank god!

She was dressed quickly and came out just as the boat started to near the shore. She didn't know who had her, or what was going on so she did the only thing she could do.

She pushed her feet against one wall and her back against the other and climbed high enough they wouldn't see her in the shadow. She watched as the men went under her and started yelling. Her head was still garbled enough she couldn't hear the language and wondered if speech was the part of her brain that had been hit by the bullet.

They ran out and she noticed it was all black military uniforms. She was on a warship.

She stayed there long enough to hear the footsteps leave and let herself back down and crawled up the stairs, looking around to discover a group talking in a panic. She needed to hide now or else they would find her. She snuck around, using the shadows as a hiding place as she snuck until she found a water vent, to send the water back to sea. She was able to open it and slide in, closing the grate behind her. Her feet were pressed hard against the metal to keep her from just sliding out the side of the ship. She heard a voice, she was sure it was familiar, but like all of the other words she'd heard since she'd awoken, she just wasn't able to understand. She'd wait here until nightfall and just let her feet go and get to shore. She could swim that far without a problem. Then it was back to America until she could get her head to work.

But she needed someone to go check on Russia. He'd been the one shot. She could hear the confusion in his head just before she'd fallen unconscious. She turned over and closed her eyes, the strain from keeping herself here was hard on her new stitches, and as one popped she couldn't help but let out a small muffled cry.

She closed her eyes tight, hoping, but seconds later could hear the footsteps coming quietly. She looked down and sighed, releasing her feet so she could just fall from the ship.

She was pissed when she landed against a solid door. She pounded her foot as hard as she could, but the door just wouldn't let go. She looked up at the people coming in after her and was surprised to see a very scared Japan looking down at her. He spoke, but she couldn't understand him at all. He held out his hand to try and reach her and she reached up, taking it.

When they were pulled free, he watched her, speaking in what she assumed was English, but not a word could be understood. She tried to speak back, but could tell the words that tumbled from her mouth were just as much a mystery to him. She looked around and noticed a map painted on the wall and ran over, pointing to Russia. She pointed at one of the men's guns and showed the motion for shooting in the head. Japan nodded and sighed, talking to one of the other men for a second before he turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

"You only seem to be able to understand Russian, miss."

"Tell him to go check on Ivan Braginsky! He was shot in the head, and that's why I'm stuck like this!" She said and the man nodded, turning and relaying the message. He spoke softly and the man turned, relaying the next message.

"Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Jasmin looked up at Kiku with a bright smile before passing out. Just too much pain and exhaustion had set in.

_**Alright! So this chapter is done! Leave a review and let me know what you think! And as I said earlier, yeah, in a few chapters you find out why he was like this, and you discover you can't really hate him.**_

_**I love guys trying to be cutesy! (lol)**_

_**Bis Morgen!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm so late today, had seizures all night so didn't sleep well and didn't wake up on time today. Blech... **_

_**Anyway, things get a little more interesting in this chapter. Some happiness between Jasmin and Ivan, and at the end, the beginning of a mystery!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Sometimes the bitter makes the sweetness stand out. You'll understand. ;)**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Good god, there's no more porn for days!**_

Chapter 16

When Jasmin woke a full twenty four hours had passed. She heard sleeping from beside her and looked over, seeing Ivan beside her, wrapped up to his neck in blankets. She sat up with a frown and looked around, seeing a sign on the wall.

It was in Japanese! She opened her mouth to try and speak. English, she thought was right. Japanese, it seemed to work. She laid back down trying not to wake the man beside her.

It was a few minutes later the man beside her started to stir and she sat up with interest, watching as his sigh seemed to fill the room. "It's warm..." He said and sat up, looking around.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her brow showing her worry and he looked at her surprised before nodding.

"Your words seem weird." He said, and though she could understand them, something seemed off. She sighed, at least knowing they could understand each other, if no one else.

"I think you may have been shot in the language part of your brain. Last time someone tried to talk to me, I could only understand Russian." She sighed and watched as his eyes turned curious. "I don't know any Russian, so you were the only reason I could think of."

"Ah." He said, looking down at his lap.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said as she watched him look back up at her with a soft smile and nod.

"You as well. With the pain transference thing, I'm surprised you're not upset with me for allowing it."

"No, actually that was the perfect time to lose consciousness, save the whole surgery and buried alive thing." She remembered and lifted her shirt, running her finger along the stitches.

"Goodness, that wasn't a clean cut! What happened to you?" He asked, his eyes taking on worry as she grinned.

"North Korea and myself are no longer on speaking terms." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I got you shot." She said, surprised when he turned to her with curiosity.

"How did you get me shot from North Korea?"

"It's a long story." Her eyes traveled to her lap. "I'm just glad I'll never have to step foot there again."

"Jasmin! Ivan!" They heard as Kiku came running in with a thrilled expression. "I'm so glad you are alright!" He came in and quickly looked over Ivan, his eyes and his head, then for Jasmin he pulled the curtain, and everything clicked together in Ivan's head.

"Oh, he was like that, Da?"

"Yeah." Jasmin muttered as Kiku laid her down and pulled up her shirt, then looked up with a concerned glance as he lifted the bottom of the hospital gown, looking over the rest of her for more injury.

"I'm sorry about this, please just close your eyes and pretend I'm another doctor." Kiku said and Jasmin clenched her eyes, turning her head away.

His fingers invaded her, running over parts she didn't think should have been that injured. Aching and burning were constant, but she didn't realize how bad it was until she felt a rip and gasped, her head turning to Kiku, who paled at the situation.

"Please don't move!" He ran out and came back with a bright light and a suture kit.

"What in the hell did he do to me?" She asked when Kiku came back, his eyes showing the horror of the situation and he sighed.

"Are you sure?" He motioned towards the curtain and Jasmin reached out, yanking it back.

"We're all one now. What you feel, I feel. What did that bastard do to me?" Russia looked at her with surprise before turning to Kiku, blushing and turning away.

"He mutilated you. Looks like he used razors. This isn't... good, Jasmin. I don't know if you'll ever heal right."

"Well, that sucks." She said and leaned her head back.

"I'm going to give you a shot before the sutures. There's going to be a lot."

"That's fine. Just give me enough to knock me out, if you can."

"I'll try." His eyes looked at her with worry before the needle came to her IV bag.

Two hours later the sutures were done. Japan's steady hands and wonderful assistant were able to piece her back together nicely, and told her she should be back to normal after a couple of weeks with her healing. Of course she was instructed not to have sex for at least two weeks, but with the way things were going now she didn't think that would be a problem.

She hadn't been able to lose consciousness. Ivan walked over and sat beside her, taking her hand when she started whimpering at the pain and pressure from the 'duck bill', which seemed to only tear her open more.

But the light and openness was needed to get the stitches in.

"Vse v poryadke , dorogoy . Vy v nastoyashcheye vremya khorosho zabotyatsya." Ivan held her gaze, watching with worry as she winced, her hand finally wrapping around his.

"Don't tell anyone I was such a wuss about this, please." She asked and Ivan looked at her.

"For this, you are not a wuss. You have made an enemy, which shows you stood up for yourself."

"I didn't!" Jasmin gasped, feeling guilt. "I caved in! He said he was going to shoot Japan, then go after Canada, but I just... couldn't. I couldn't do it." She cried and Ivan's eyebrows rose. So it wasn't just a rape, he wanted her cooperation.

And she still stood up to him.

"Then you are even braver than I thought. It takes a strong will to allow yourself to go when friends are in danger. It does not make you weak, it makes you live." He nearly cooed and she sighed, swallowing hard before the next needle stick.

She woke the next morning. She remembered being awake after the surgery, but she couldn't remember anything about it. She'd been up late talking with Ivan, and honestly felt horrible she couldn't remember it. She looked down to make sure her legs weren't still in the stirrups, and sighed when they weren't.

Good god, that was always an embarrassing position to be stuck in. She pulled the handle for the hospital bed and raised it just a few inches and heard an odd silence from beside her. Had Ivan been talking? She looked over as Kiku pulled back the curtain and walked in, throwing a stethoscope on before listening to her chest, then her stomach. He put a few injections into her IV and sighed, sitting down. "How are you?"

"I feel really high." She said, watching him sit while the room behind him seemed to move, and for a brief moment she wondered if she was actually back on the boat. "Why's the room moving?"

"Too much, Da?" Ivan asked and Jasmin nodded as a warmth tightened in her chest. She felt like her heart was about to orgasm!

"What in the hell?!" She gasped, clenching her hands at her sides and taking a deep breath, but as soon as it hit it was gone. She could feel her mind grow slow, but she realized what had happened.

"Pain meds?" Kiku nodded, his eyes wide due to her response and she just nodded and sighed.

"You will be fine after the healing, but after a lot of surgery, and much of the skin... missing, I don't know if you may have lost sensitivity in the area." Jasmin, the first thought through her head was 'Well, at least I had one final blast!' immediately began cackling, surprising both of the men in the room.

"I can guarantee there's still some, it hurts like a bitch." She said and Kiku looked over her paper, frowning. "I know, but I metabolize meds at an insane rate. Novocaine only works five minutes or so, so by the time it kicks in, it wears off. It's a curse." She shrugged and Kiku nodded, writing in her file.

"They should find something stronger, Da?"

"Nah, It hurts, but I'm too high to care!" She laughed and Ivan sat beside her with a smile.

"I like you, you're funny!" He grinned, causing Kiku to frown at the situation as Jasmin turned to him with a grin.

"I like you too. You're so frickin' adorable!" She reached out and hugged him, causing the poor Russian to freeze like stone. He didn't remember the last time someone besides his sisters had hugged him, and he was fairly sure Belarus was trying to drag him away, technically.

Ivan was released the next day, and Jasmin was bored out of her mind, but they were able to return her cell phone so she could start talking to the others and getting her plans in order. She would be released in time to go to South Korea without altering her plans.

The problem was, she was horrified by the thought of returning to Korea, North or South.

It took her a while to realize they were two entirely different people.

While Canada, Germany and America had all known she was in Japan instead of North Korea, she refused to tell them why. She just said they weren't on speaking terms and left it at that.

She was able to get some of the stitches out four days later and was discharged the next day. She got her stuff together and Kiku personally took her to the airport. She hugged him gently before going in. "Thank you for taking such good care of me this week. And also... for not mentioning this to anyone."

"Doctor patient confidentiality. Your secrets are yours to give." He bowed lightly, still blushing from the hug.

"I didn't know you were a doctor, though. That kind of surprised me to find you there." She grinned and Kiku nodded with wide eyes.

"I have three doctorates for health. It's a habit when you've been on the battlefield, to both fight and heal." He pulled her bags from the trunk, putting them onto a trolley for her.

"I still thank you. You weren't even on my protector's list, but you still came in and saved me."

"Alfred said your alarm had gone off, and Ivan couldn't be contacted. Since I was so close, it seemed the thing to do." He smiled and Jasmin bowed low to him.

"Thank you ever so much for your kindness." When she stood back up he was bright red and nodding with a grin that seemed uncharacteristic for the man. He watched with an unbreakable smile as she went and jumped onto her plane.

The flight was only two hours. She had figured it would take longer, and was surprised to find the man waiting on the tarmac, a white button down shirt, jeans and headphones. She got closer and could see the same curl in his ahoge as North, but upside down. His hair had been cut short, and looked very well kept. She couldn't see his face through his sunglasses as she walked up to him and bowed, trying to be polite.

"Hello, South Korea. I'm Jasmin. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Im Yong Soo. I'd heard you'd married my brother, so I was a little surprised to hear your plans were continuing." He watched as she stood up, and noticed how she'd turned pale.

"No, I did not marry him." She didn't know how close they were, so badmouthing him seemed a very bad idea.

"Come on, let's get home." He sighed and jumped into the car. Jasmin tossed her bags into the back seat, knowing Kiku would be angry if he'd seen it, but Yong Soo seemed to have no interest in her whatsoever.

It was oddly refreshing.

The red convertible made it's way smoothly through traffic, and Jasmin looked around with wonder. This was more like what she was used to! So many different colored outfits! Dancers on the sidewalk with people cheering for them. Bright lights and music streamed from many of the shops and Jasmin watched, amazed. "Can I take pictures?" She asked and the man next to her just shrugged.

By the time they made their way back to Yong Soo's house, Jasmin had taken 64 pictures from the car. It was a fairly lengthy drive, but it was amazing to see things so different, yet the same.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." He turned and Jasmin grabbed one of her bags, feeling a pull in one of her stitches. She wrapped her arm around the area before trying with the other hand and the man watched, confused before heading down to her and yanking her shirt up.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled, surprised and trying to fight her shirt back down.

"You were disemboweled?" He reached up and removed his glasses, watching her as Jasmin stumbled over her words. It was half nonsense, but when she started speaking in Russian her hands flew over her mouth. "This is the most unusual way I've ever seen a woman try to get a man to carry her luggage. You should have mentioned it at the airport. Those stitches are top notch. Kiku would have my ass."

"Sorry, I won't mention it to him."

"He has you next week. If one of those pull, he'll find out. I'll guarantee it." He rolled his eyes and for the first time Jasmin looked up at his face and her eyes stilled.

"Your eyes!" She watched, amazed as they turned and looked around.

"Yeah, that's why I wear the sunglasses all the time. Startles little kids." His face seemed to drop and Jasmin looked at him with confusion.

"But they're beautiful." She stepped forward, getting a closer look and was surprised when he stepped back, blushing.

"You shouldn't get that close to a man you barely know!" He turned and Jasmin watched for a second before giggling.

One blue, one red. His eyes were possibly the most beautiful thing about this country!

She followed him up a staircase right inside the door and he took her to the second room on the right. "Your room is here. There's a bathroom in there, and dinner is every night at six. The cooks knew you were coming, so I'll be by to get you at five fifty. You're welcome to wander around, but since you don't speak Korean, please don't get lost."

"Thank you." Jasmin bowed again, stealing another glance at his eyes before he walked away, blushing again.

She opened her bag to find the black dress on top, and promptly tossed it into a trashcan. She found a pair of pants and a tank top and pulled them out, noticing the pants weren't hers and there were four Canadian flag shirts, but nothing else. She looked into her other bag to find it was filled with shredded cloth.

North Korea had destroyed almost all of her clothing. She sighed as she turned to the ringing in her purse and smiled gently at the screen. "Jasmin."

"Guten Abend."

"Guten Tag. I'm glad to hear your voice." She said with a sigh and Ludwig could tell she was upset.

"What's happened?" He asked and Jasmin sighed, looking at her bag.

"My bag... was lost at the airport. I'm just a little bummed out." She sighed and Ludwig followed suit.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I know what it means when you pause like that."

"I'm sorry. It's a long story, I'll tell you in Spain, alright?"

"That's fine. I'm sure if it were something important, you'd tell me." She could hear the sadness in his tone and she sighed sitting on the bed and pulled her legs up.

"North Korea was... violent with me. I'm still shaking from it, so it's not something I really want to talk about." She said and closed her eyes, hearing his voice and trying to picture in her head the face he made, but stopped at his eyes. "The only ones who know are Ivan and Kiku, and only because Ivan was shot in the head and we had the same hospital room, and Kiku saved me from him and was my doctor after everything was said and done. It's not something I want people who care about me to really know any details about."

"I still wish you'd tell me what happened."

"In Spain. I promise, alright? I'm set to show up there a day early, so just meet me there and we can spend the day talking."

"That sounds nice. I'd really like that." She could hear a little cheer in his voice and smiled, happy to hear it. "Also, if there's anything else you need, please let me know. I know you're traveling, and I don't want you to be stuck without something you need, like your clothing. If they don't find it soon, please tell me?" He asked and Jasmin giggled.

"Let's see." She looked over at the bag full of clothing shreds and emptied it into the trash, on top of the dress. "Even if I tell you, there's nothing you can do from the other side of the world. You'll just have to wait." She giggled and heard him sigh, but she could tell he was still smiling.

"I need to get ready, it's almost dinner time here, I need to get a shower in." She listened more intently to the phone, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked over the room and realized it was just like her room in North Korea.

"Alright. Ich Liebe Dich."

"I love you as well. Good bye." She closed her phone and looked around.

The room, every little detail was exactly the same. She was shaking the whole way to the restroom.

She hand washed the items she didn't have more of and threw them over the curtain rod in the shower. She washed off quickly and used the blow drier to dry her clothing quickly before throwing them on, the blue shirt, and the pants that she realized Alfred had snuck into her bag. She'd have to thank him. She came out and looked around.

Something was different. She looked at a small lump on the bed and walked up, finding a rose bouquet with a small envelope. It was designed with her initials printed into the paper. She slid it open, finding a piece of paper that had been printed and a card. The letter was written in English, so she was able to read it quickly.

"Jasmin

You won't tell us the pain in your heart.

You show us strength and humility. Kindness and heartbreak.

With all of my heart, I wish I could let you know how much you mean to me.

You're like an angel, so beautiful it hurts to know your love will never be mine.

But so like the devil as well. As sinful as any man could wish for.

You are my decadence, my freedom and my captor."

It was left unsigned. She looked back over the poem. It was beautiful, and oddly everything she wanted to hear. Someone who really knew her took the time to write this. She wondered who it might have been, but Ludwig wasn't really the wordy type of guy. Alfred didn't seem to be much of a poet, but maybe he was hiding it? Arthur. She thought about it and it seemed to make some sense. He wrote, she'd seen poems in his room. But why now? And why like this? Why wouldn't he have signed it? He loved the adoration and praise when he'd done something grand.

This wasn't him, or the others she'd mentioned.

But who else was there?

She looked down at the card, finding a tag saying it was loaded with 400 Euro.

_**So,a little more happiness between Jasmin and Ivan! He's such a cutie! And the new mystery guy! Anyone have any thoughts on who it could be? Review and let me know your guesses!**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**じゃね！**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**Russian**_

_**vse v poryadke , dorogoy . Vy v nastoyashcheye vremya khorosho zabotyatsya- Everything is alright, dear. You are being well cared for**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alright! A bit of a challenge! If anyone can guess who "Loverboy" is, I'll release another chapter! Well, before it becomes known! Mwahaha!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Thanks you! You're awesome!**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- There is snow in Ohio right now. It's fucking cold.**_

Chapter 17

The mystery was getting to her. Jasmin knew that the prepaid credit card was set at 400. She went ahead and got the new clothing she needed, but a couple of days later when she decided to get herself a coffee, the receipt stated there was 518937.5 won. She knew she'd bought more than that. This wasn't making any sense.

She sipped her coffee on her way back to the house. Yong Soo greeted her when she got back and took in the confused look on her face with a frown. "What's up?"

"Someone left me this card. I thought I'd spent all of the money on it, but it's been reloaded." She frowned, sipping the coffee and he frowned, sliding his glasses up into his hair.

"It's like a secret admirer? That's kind of cool." He said with a nod and she grinned.

"I don't know. You... didn't happen to put these on my bed, did you?"

"Wait, it was received here?" He stood and Jasmin nodded, surprised at how he suddenly went into action.

She'd been here three days. He was either sitting in front of the television, listening to music, or dancing. Most of the time the last two really seemed to stick together. Now he was running up to her bedroom and looking around. Jasmin looked over on the bed and noticed another note. She opened it and looked up at the man who threw himself onto the bed beside her and wriggled til he turned to face the note with her. It was printed again, without a name.

"Jasmin,

It is the duty of a man to protect those he loves.

If only I could say these words to you,

to see the light shine in your eyes, with your smile.

To kiss those fairest lips and wipe away your pain.

If only I could hold you in my arms and explain to you

how much you mean to me.

From the shadows I will watch over you now.

To make sure you feel no more pain.

To make sure you can continue to show that carefree

laugh you've shown today.

I may be in the shadows, but it's your shadow

and that's the best that I could ever wish for.

Take care, my love."

"That's gotta be Romania!" Yong Soo gasped as he read the note. "It sounds like a vampire, looking over the one he loves! It's so romantic!"

"But I haven't even met him. He didn't make it to any of the meetings." Jasmin looked over as Yong Soo sat up with his legs crossed and thought.

"Germany?"

"Too many words, too much romance. He's more 'I love you, time to work out'." Jasmin smiled, thinking about it.

"There's no way it's America or England. France?"

"There would be no reason to keep it a secret if it were France. He'd want the attention." She said and Yong Soo raised a finger.

"What if he plans to tell you later, get all of the attention all at once?"

"No, look at the paper. It's tinted, but classic. It's too plain for him, he would have chosen a landscape or flowers."

"Wow, you really got to know these guys, didn't you?" He grinned and Jasmin looked down at the paper.

"Apparently not quite well enough. I have no idea who this is."

"I have a thought, but I want to call it in first before I say anything. Just... stay here for a minute."

Yong Soo ran out of the room, flipping open his cell phone and Jasmin did as she was told, sitting comfortably on the bed. She looked at the note and without thinking about it, clenched the note to her chest.

She didn't know who was sending them, and it frightened her a bit. What if it was North again, and he wanted to force her to pay him back when he was done? She chilled at the thought. She'd spoken to Germany this morning, and he hadn't said a word. He would have asked her if she had used it thoughtfully. She giggled as she looked up at the ceiling.

Yong Soo came into the room a few minutes later with a smile at the girl, passed out on the bed.

So she had HIS eye. He had to chuckle as he walked in and sighed. He hadn't really been much interested in her, per se, but everyone else had been, so he figured he'd give her a chance. She'd been here three days, and though he knew he'd never see her like that, she was still fun. He could see it in her eyes when she spoke. Three of them really had her heart.

The question is, what would she do when she realized it? She knew she was confused between her love for the handsome and dangerous, but oddly kind and considerate Matthew Williams. His personality was everywhere between the romance of France, she politeness of Japan and the danger of America.

Then there was Ludwig. Apparently she liked him before she'd even died. He was a lasting memory from her earlier life, but he had to wonder if the novelty would wear off. She seemed to oddly like the structure he gave to those around him. She was probably still ready to swoon at the sight of all of those muscles, even though she didn't realize it, but Yong Soo knew it. She really truly cared about him.

Then the third. She hadn't even realized it herself, he had discovered. He'd seen her face when she was leaving America. He understood the look on her face. He could tell Germany and Canada had noticed it as well, but they seemed to just... ignore it.

This was turning interesting. Those fools were too worried about where she was going to realize there was still something they could do, but not the third one. He'd realized it, and from the way the ink was printed off, he wondered if one of his maids was in on it. This still had the printer smell on it. It had just been done today.

Or was that lovesick fool wandering around his house unnoticed? He left out a plate just in case, counting the wafers. Then he minused one as he nibbled at the crispy sweet before going into the next room.

It was an hour later she wandered into the living room to see Yong Soo with his eyes dazed, partially asleep in his chair. It was one red, giant and insanely fluffy chair. All you could really see was his hands, his legs from the knee down, and his cheekbones and up. Everything else was covered by fluff. The blue of the television reflected in his eyes and Jasmin passed him, taking a wafer from the plate before sitting down and watching the set with him.

"11" Yong Soo stated, and Jasmin looked at him confused, before letting her mind wander in the television show he was watching.

When they were called in for dinner, Yong Soo looked at the plate and frowned. "Jasmin, you did eat a wafer from the plate, didn't you?"

"Was I not supposed to?" She started to worry, and he shook his head.

"It's fine, except I ate one, you ate one and we started at thirteen. Why are there twelve?" Jasmin looked at it confused and Yong Soo looked at her with a grin.

"Your loverboy is really here, watching over you." He giggled and Jasmin shivered at the words.

"Like... stalking me... it's so creepy!"

"But he's given up his own life to follow you! He's making sure you really are alright! It's the most romantic thing I've ever heard of! You're so lucky, and you're afraid of it!"

"Maybe if I knew it wasn't North Korea I'd be able to sleep through the night!" She snarled, rubbing her stomach and Yong Soo sighed.

"What if I told you I know who it is, and it's not my brother. It's none of my brothers."

"But... who is it then?"

"I can't tell you, this is fucking magic! Cherish it!" He pointed at her like a pissed off fairy godmother and Jasmin stepped back.

"Can you at least tell me, is it someone I already know?"

"Yes, you love him. I can tell, even though you haven't realized it yourself. The way your eyes dance is a give away." He watched as she stared, more curious than anything now.

Someone she loved, but didn't realize it? "If you think it's Alfred-"

"No, he could never write a woman poetry such as that." Yong Soo sighed, looking across the table at her with long lashes. "If I were only a woman, I'd have run off with him after this." He grinned and Jasmin, much to his surprise, just cocked her head.

"I don't want you being a woman. I get enough competition as it is, and you're already too beautiful. Besides, there's something about guys just being guys..." She grinned, the same far away look in her eyes and he looked at her surprised before bursting into laughter.

"Yaoi fangirl?"

"Why do you think Alfred and Arthur made it to the meeting in such horrible shape? They were introduced into the wonderful world of boy-love!" She squee'd, her hands over her chest and rolled around in her seat for a little bit. The chef brought out the plates and Yong Soo sighed as the lid was lifted.

As his eyes looked at the plate before him even Jasmin noticed the note. Right on the top of the plate, with the same envelope her notes came it.

He opened it to find a single sentence, and burst into laughter.

"Shut up!"

"Fine, I'll wait for him to let me know who he is." She looked around, wondering what was happening, but she had to admit, Yong Soo was right.

It was exciting, and romantic at the same time.

At the end of the week she gave him a hug, with him giving her one back just as big. "You may not be a nation, but you're still one of us. I want you to be my little sis. You're such a sweetheart! And you're not creeped out talking about boys with me." He frowned. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You have my number! You can call me any time, and since you're not really into the romance part, I was hoping I could call you if my head gets too mixed up in this thing?" She asked sweetly and he grinned at her with a nod.

"Nothing would make me happier! You better call now! I want a check up on each plane ride, alright?"

"That sounds good! And if anything happens, you'll be the one I give all the juicy details to!" She grinned and he nodded, loading her stuff onto the trolley.

"Here. Take this and put it into your phone." He handed her a strip of paper and she looked at it confused. "If anything happens, I mean a real emergency, text this number with 911 and loverboy will come in and save you, alright?"

"This is his number?" She looked down at the phone number and he grinned.

"I talked him into getting an emergency phone, just in case. I bought it myself, so the number won't give him away, if that's what you were hoping. But in case he didn't follow you for some reason and something like what happened in North happens again, just message that and he'll follow the GPS signal."

"Alright. Thank you for everything!" Jasmin gave him one last hug before he jumped into his convertible and drove away.

He was so different from the others! Being told he wanted her to be his little sis? That was one of the best feelings she'd felt. It gave her a sense of safety and childish fun she hadn't had in years.

She sighed as she pulled the trolley along. Now it was off to Japan. She needed to thank him again for all of the work he'd done to help her. She was checked through security with the Passport she'd been mailed by Alfred. He figured since she was an American, that's where her passport should come from. It was weird to look at it. It had her full, married name on it. It was not a fake. They'd duplicated her original information and had set it up like a new person with all of the same information. Since she'd been declared dead, after a week everyone knew and people stopped looking into it, and if someone found her anyway she could easily get the government to claim she's under the watch of the witness protection agency, which is what Alfred had done to keep her safe so far. She needed to thank him again, too.

By the time she was on the plane, it had been an hour and she could feel her feet dragging. She noticed a woman come out of the back of the plane with a curious glance, and tell her she was on the wrong plane. When she said who she was and held out her passport and ticket, the woman stilled and looked up at her with a worried expression. "I'm sorry, I'm used to only certain people flying this plane, so to have someone else on it... I'm so sorry!"

"Well, I'm the new one around here, so I guess it's to be expected." Jasmin smiled and sat down, buckling the seatbelt in the large cushy chair. She looked around and realized this was the same plane she'd been on when she'd flown with the German boys. She reached out and touched the chair where Ludwig had been. She sighed and the woman looked at her with a knowing glance.

"One of them got your heart?"

"Two, actually. How can they all be that pretty? It's infuriating!" She huffed and the woman giggled before nodding.

"The plane is about to take off. You guys can walk around after the plane takes off." The woman said upon noticing the take off/seat belts light flip on.

"Wait, guys? Who else is on the plane?" She asked, but the woman was gone.

Jasmin just sat there for a while and waited til the sign turned off and stood, walking to the back of the plane to see who else was here.

Her blood ran cold as she saw him sitting there, his eyes fixed on hers. "I just want to talk." Hyung Soo said, his eyes not showing the fire she remembered.

"You raped me, killed me and mutilated my body. I think we're a little past talking." She turned and walked back to the other room, trying to think of anything she had that could be used as a weapon.

"You bit off my dick and swallowed it! I was pissed!"

"You told me you'd kill the people I care about if I said no! Who in the hell says stuff like that?! What's wrong with you?!" Jasmin turned and yelled. He gripped her wrist and spun her to face him before grabbing her other wrist.

"I know I don't have a chance anymore, but I want to explain myself!" He pleaded and Jasmin stepped back, surprised at his eyes. They were the opposite of Yong Soo, the left red and the right blue. "I heard you liked things rough! I took it a little too far! I panicked and didn't know what to do! I was a bit spoiled by big brother Yao growing up. I'm not the best with people, and I screw up a lot! That's why I thought having you with me would be a good idea, to introduce me to the rest of the world again!"

"You buried me alive in the yard." Jasmin shook her head and he yelled again.

"I just wanted my brother back!" He heard his words echo through the plane and stumbled back a few feet, surprised at his own words. His hands shook when he brought them up over his mouth. She could see tears in his eyes and occasionally specks of panic.

"Fine, I'll hear you out, but you start at the beginning. If you touch me again, I'll use anything I can as a weapon against you." She sat down carefully, her eyes never leaving him.

"World war two. I went with Yao and Alfred stole my brother. He's my twin. I miss him so much! I promised we'd be by each other forever, then just like that we were torn apart. Yong Soo always said I had the work ethic, he had the personality. I guess he was more right than I ever could imagine, because as soon as he was gone I just forgot how to be near people. I guess I wasn't the best at it before, but with the government willing to lie for me and just keep me away from the population... I didn't know what to do, and I ended out trying to keep you because you ended it. If only for a little bit, you ended the fear. You weren't afraid of me, and I screwed it up!" He stood and threw his hat as hard as he could at a window and just crouched on the floor. "I just wanted my brother back. I didn't want to be alone anymore." He said softly, but she could hear the tears in his voice.

"Then tell them. Tell Yao you want to be with your brother again, and more importantly, tell Yong Soo. Let him know you miss him like this. I saw you guys together at the last meeting and figured you were close. How could you have been that close and that far apart at the same time?"

"We're drawn to each other, but we never talk. He hates me for the monster I've become." He stood, but still didn't turn to face her. "I know not to expect forgiveness, but I don't want you deciding against Yong Soo because of me. It was my own problem, not his. Please give him another chance."

"I can't." Jasmin said and Hyung Soo finally turned to her with scared, tear filled eyes.

"Because of me?"

"No, he sees me like a little sister. We're never going to fall in love, because our personalities just don't work like that with each other." She said and saw the look on his face flash from shock to hurt to nothing. His face fell blank as he nodded and turned, walking back to the back room.

He came out a couple of minutes later and offered a light bow. "I'm sorry for taking your time. Thank you for hearing me out."

"If you would have spoken with me about things like this in the first place, none of that would have happened." She said, waiting to see his response, and was surprised when he just nodded and turned back around and walked to the back of the plane.

He didn't show up again for the rest of the flight, but it was only two hours so she didn't have to wait too long. When they got to the airport, she was surprised when he walked up behind her and offered her a light bow. "I'm sorry for my poor company. I do hope to see you again, and I would like it if we could become friends as well." He looked at her and she sighed. It's too bad he had this personality. With his eyes and his long hair, he was beautiful!

She sighed, shaking her head. If she could see him like that she couldn't hate him too much!

"Write a letter to Kiku to thank him for taking care of your mess. Write a letter to Ivan and apologize for his pain. Being shot in the head sucks. Finally, you need to tell everyone around you how you feel. Not what you're supposed to feel, but what you actually do feel. Tell them, write the notes, and I'll consider trying to be nice." She said and he smiled as he nodded.

"After all I put you through, you're too kind to me. Thank you." Jasmin nodded and walked down the staircase and onto the tarmac. She noticed Kiku pale as Hyung Soo followed her and she sighed.

"It's alright, he was actually being civil." She said when Kiku started calling security over. The security officers arrived just in time to see Hyung Soo fall to his knees in a dogeza and cry.

"I'm sorry! For everything, for all of the pain I've caused you, for you having to come fix my messes! I'm so sorry, Hyeongje!" He nearly yelled and Jasmin turned to Kiku to see his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Why would you say this?" Kiku whispered and for a second Jasmin was afraid he was going to pull his kitana, but he just stood there, his fists shaking at his sides.

"I've realized I've been a fool! I want to try and fix my mistakes! I don't want to push everyone away anymore, but I don't know how to act now! The officers made me too complacent, and after all of this time, I've just become a fool. I need to go and try and fix things with the others, but please, find a way to at least let me speak to you when I'm ready to apologize more formally." He sat up and looked at Kiku with a sad look and Kiku's eyes turned from hatred to fear, looking down at him.

"Since when have you grown so tall?" Kiku asked and Hyung Soo stood up and bowed.

"I still have so much farther to grow." He bowed low to Kiku, who turned away and covered his eyes with his hands. Jasmin didn't realize how bad things had been between them. She was surprised when she turned back to him and he bowed again, this time to her.

"Thank you ever so much for hearing me out. I am forever in your debt." He pulled off his hat and flipped it so it landed square on her head. He turned and walked up the stairs, back on to the plane and Jasmin just stared.

"What was that?"

"I wish I knew. Please, let's go." Kiku whispered and Jasmin turned to him with wide eyes.

_**Leave a review and let me know what you thought, as well as who you think 'Loverboy' is! **_

_**See you all tomorrow!**_

_**じゃね**_

_**Jasmin**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alright! Posting an extra chapter because 'Loverboy' was guessed! I said I would, and I don't want to go back on my word! Another chapter will be up at the usual time tomorrow morning!**_

_**Enjoy, mon cheres!**_

_**Disclaimer- Carl! Why is there a dead human in our house?!**_

Chapter 18

The bags were loaded into a town car and Kiku sat in the back with her after insisting on putting her bags into the trunk. "Please, take that hat off." Kiku asked and Jasmin nodded, sliding it from her head and noticed a note in it.

"To thank you for listening to me I figured I should at least pay for some of the damages. The surgeries and such may be a little too great for a country like me, but for some of your other belongings, I can try and make amends."

She noticed the card in the note and looked, seeing the tag for five million won on the card. She frowned, not knowing if there was a difference between North and South Korea's won.

"Kiku, I'm sorry if you were worried. I didn't know he was on the plane til we were in the air."

"I'm just glad I'm not putting you together again." He said with a sad tone and Jasmin nodded.

"I'll admit, I was really looking forward to coming here. It's too bad the atmosphere was so badly damaged." She sighed and looked out the window, missing Kiku look up at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry for being so withdrawn! I just wasn't expecting something like that!" He panicked and Jasmin watched as he tried to pull himself into a better mood in his exasperation.

She giggled as he tried to think of something fun and amazing to do right then, and shook her head. "You don't have to throw a car party or something! I just wanted to be able to talk to you without you looking like you're about to cry!"

"I'm sorry, but every time I see him, it makes me remember so many things I wish I could forget. He watched Manchuria die and didn't step in or say a word. It surprises me how heartless he can be and then just apologize like that." He shivered and Jasmin nodded.

She understood there was a lot she didn't know about all of the countries, but wasn't this a major part of remedying that? She was learning as she traveled. And she was learning the Asian family had a lot of issues they needed to talk to each other about.

"Let's go home. I need to check on the rest of your stitches and see if they need to come out."

"Let's do that later. I want to see Japan! This is like my dream come true!" She grinned as she looked out of the window. Kiku watched her for a moment and realized how many times he'd heard her refer to herself as an otaku. This would be better than Christmas for her!

"Maybe we can visit a shrine or something. Is there anything you want to do?"

"I've always wanted to go see the castles in Kyoto." Kiku looked at her confused, not expecting to hear that. "I think it would be amazing to see where Oda Nobunaga fell."

"So you actually know a little of the history of Japan?" Kiku told the driver to divert and take them to Kyoto Castle. Jasmin giggled with glee as the driver nodded and turned.

Since the plane had landed early morning, they were able to get to the castle in about three and a half hours, just around lunch time. Kiku found a nice restaurant and Jasmin was surprised to walk in and find the place was really nice.

They chatted quietly, which Kiku was surprised anyone from America could do. He helped her read the menu, as she was only able to read hiragana, and wasn't as familiar with the words as Kiku had thought she was. She explained she'd been trying to learn for years, but due to practical use in America wasn't able to get much practice. "I used to take Google Maps trips to Tokyo and try and read all of the signs. It was fun. Luna used to watch the screen, just amazed at what we could find." She sighed and Kiku watched her with a slight smile.

"No more suffering today. It's been a hard day already, and it's only lunch! We eat, then you live a dream today, okay?" He spoke with enough conviction to cause Jasmin to giggle and nod.

"Point made. Let's have fun today."

She took so many pictures she logged onto her old Facebook and uploaded all of the photos into a new folder. Her "After Death" album contained nearly five hundred pictures of Korea, New Orleans, and there were a few of Mattie and Alfred talking, as well as Ludwig and Prussia. She found one photo after the upload of Roderich playing the piano. She smiled as she remembered the picture and looked over at Kiku, who looked ready to fall asleep in the car. They had spent almost the whole day there, but Jasmin's time was still screwed up from all of the traveling, so she had no real idea of what time it was. It was dark, that's all she noticed.

She ended out falling asleep with his head on her lap.

When the driver woke them at around one, Kiku blushed profusely before realizing she was asleep as well. Her head rested against the door softly and he sighed, looking her over.

Her cheeks had light bruising from how she rubbed her cheeks while crying. She seemed a little pale and warm, which made him wonder if she'd gotten an infection from the injuries she'd received. She'd kept her posture so perfect all day it worried him a little when she was still almost in the exact same position. Her head shifted a little as he watched and a soft mewing sound came from her throat.

He lifted her carefully, much to the surprise of the driver. "Please, get the car ready for tomorrow." Kiku whispered as he took her into the house.

He wasn't very strong, so his arms were aching by the time he'd reached the room he decided to let her stay in. He used his foot to slide the door open, frowning at his own manners and laid her down, thankful he'd put a western bed into the room. She sighed and whispered something, barely caught by the man. He watched her with a soft smile before quietly leaving the room.

"Goodnight as well, Matsu." He whispered, watching her smile as he closed the door.

He slept well, and because of the nap he'd gotten in the car, not knowing she'd fallen asleep just before they'd reached the house, he was able to wake up before her and made some natto before waking her.

She came downstairs and her face turned more pale than he'd expected. "Daijobu desu ka?" He asked and she frowned, looking around.

"Oranges and natto. I can't be in here." She closed the door and he looked at it surprised before walking out.

She was in the hallway with her head in her hands and he sat beside her, feeling her forehead. "It's a migraine. I'm allergic to citrus." She frowned and he winced, knowing his house had a lot of oranges.

"Gomennasai, I wasn't aware." He spoke and she turned to him with a wince and a smile. He could tell the light was hurting her eyes.

"I forgot to mention it to people, it's my own fault, especially knowing how you guys are about oranges. It's a pity I'm allergic, they smell so good." She grinned and turned her head back down, feeling her head pound. "You're a doctor. Do you have any blood thinners?" She asked and he thought for a second before nodding.

"Follow me. I need to look over your injuries anyway."

He asked one of the house staff to remove all of the oranges and to air the house out while he was gone. The young man paled at the task he was given, but nodded all the same.

She laid on a small hospital bed with sunglasses on to keep the migraine's light sensitivity from overbearing her while he was looking her over. He gave her a heparin shot in her stomach, and she winced at the burning, but when he said it would help with the migraine she was happy to suffer through it. He looked at her stomach and noticed the stitches were healed. Since they'd been done with dissolving stitches, the skin looked perfectly back to normal.

Next was the worse of the two. "I need you to undress." He turned and walked over, getting her a hospital gown and she blushed and nodded.

He left the room long enough for her to get dressed and when he heard her call out he stepped back in with a nod.

He was able to just feel for the injuries this time. He didn't shine the light like he had earlier, but he was able to look around enough to find the scars were nearly gone already.

All of the countries had scars. They were normally left from the land, but he noticed a few scars that looked to be taking more time to heal. One of the cuts that lead inside her was healed, but it looked like it would leave a lasting scar. He frowned, sad at the thought she wouldn't be all the way back to normal.

"I'm sorry, it looks like you're going to have a scar. Do you feel any of this? Have you lost your sensitivity?" He asked and looked up, seeing her hands covering her face. He moved the light away, realizing the migraine was probably still very painful, but was surprised when her hands didn't lower afterward.

He sighed and felt a little farther, trying to find the end of the scar, and noticed a whimper when he found it. "Does it hurt?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Please... stop..." Her voice seemed horribly small and he yanked his hand away, a bit panicked. He pulled off the hospital glove and tossed it into the trash before walking over and looking down at her.

"Matsu, are you alright? Please answer me!" He was starting to freak out when she shook her head. He could see the red cover all of her and sighed. So she was just embarrassed? He sighed as relief flooded in and she looked up at him afterward with a terrified look.

"You aren't going to have to check... that wound anymore, are you?"

"Why? Was it painful?"

"No." She frowned and he could see the red in her cheeks strengthen.

"What... happened?" He realized she wasn't acting like herself at all.

"I'm... a lot more sensitive. Just with that, I almost-" She covered her face again, cutting herself off, turning bright red.

"Really..." He stared at her in shock.

"Can I get dressed, please?" She sounded so timid, something Kiku wasn't used to. He nodded, and turned, leaving the room. He picked up a book on nerves, wondering if something about the way he'd tried to splice the nerves together and gone a little too successful. He went back up to the room and sat outside, waiting to hear her say she was ready.

After ten minutes he knocked at the door and heard nothing. He held his breath as he slid the door open and came in, finding her sitting on the bed, dressed, but her head still in her hands. "How are you feeling?"

"It won't stop. This is so embarrassing!" She whimpered and Kiku could only frown, worried he'd done something really bad at this point. "I can't feel my legs." She said and looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sensitive it actually hurts, and I can still feel your fingers. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just... wait a little bit, I'll be right back." Kiku stepped out of the room, his heart pounding.

She needed not to look at him with that look on her face. He sat and started looking over the nerves and structures, and possible issues if the nerve had been repaired. He knew it was virtually impossible to fix a nerve, so the fact that it had done this was a medical mystery.

Or maybe it wasn't the nerve, but an issue with the skin itself? Maybe, if it was pulled tighter inside, it wouldn't be noticed unless she got turned on, but the slight swelling she was feeling from the opposing vaginal wall wouldn't be remedied until...

"Oh."

He walked in and found her with her knees pinned together. "I need you to get back into your hospital gown for a little bit." He said with a horrible blush, and she sighed.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked, just pulling the curtain closed and getting back into the gown while Kiku tried to figure out how to explain this without being too vulgar.

"When you were injured, there were chunks of you that were gone. I think, with the... surface area being smaller, if you get any type of... stimulation... the blood flow to the area causes a slight swelling. This is normal, but with the changes you've gone through, the... vaginal walls are rubbing together, and just making the swelling worse." He was bright red by this point and Jasmin opened the curtain with wide eyes.

"If I get turned on at all, I'm going to get this? "

"Well, there's only one way to see. Lay down, please." He asked, turning brighter red at what he was about to do.

"Please, cover your face. Don't look to see what I'm doing." He asked and Jasmin paled and nodded, pulling the pillow up over her face.

He slid the glove over his hand and slid his fingers back within her, covering his mouth with his other hand. This was so improper! For a doctor to do something like this to a patient would normally result in a lawsuit! He moved his fingers within her and turned away.

This wasn't his place to see her like this.

She'd said earlier that with just the exam she almost went off, so he was happy it didn't take too long this time either. He could barely pull a single finger out of her, she was clenched so tightly around it. This could make actual sex nearly impossible. "I just discovered a problem. You seemed to have closed up to the point where a single finger is almost too big. In this situation, actual sex may be too much for you."

"I won't say no til I try." She gasped into the pillow.

"I'll leave you to compose yourself." Kiku stood and walked out of the room, glad she couldn't see the horrible redness that refused to leave his face.

She was mortified! Did he know what just happened? She worried about him if he didn't feel that, but at the same time right now she'd absolutely love it if he were that oblivious! How embarrassing! She noticed he'd left tissues out for her and curled up into a ball feeling like she was about to die of embarrassment. He knew exactly what had happened. She stood and noticed the sensation was gone. She felt mostly back to normal. He had fixed her, but if that were the medicine...

"Oh god, what in the hell..."

She got herself presentable and dressed and came out of the room with her face so red Kiku worried. "Are you still feeling off?"

"NO! I mean, I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands and he could only smile. Having a personification he could talk to that was actually as polite as he was, was actually quite refreshing to him.

"I'm sorry to have embarrassed you so badly, but I thought it might be the only way to make it so you could walk again." His eyes stared blankly down to his feet.

"It's not your fault, I know that, but can we never talk about this again?" She looked up lightly, still trying to kill the blush and he sighed with a nod.

"Is your migraine better?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking around the room quickly, and Kiku realized she was looking for other symptoms.

"What do you want to do today? Anything at all."

"I wanna buy manga." She looked up and Kiku chuckled.

"I know just the place."

It was nearly four hours later that they walked back into the house. "Stop!" Kiku said and Jasmin turned to him, surprised at the loud tone he used. "Do you still smell the oranges?"

Jasmin smelled the air and looked around, wriggling her nose. "A little bit. Someone sprayed an orange air freshener."

"Why would they do that?" He muttered, more to himself than to her, but she answered none the less.

"If you said to air the place out, that would be why. Most people don't realize there's actual orange oil in anything orange scented. If it says artificially scented, they think it's something besides oranges. It's a common issue with me, actually." She giggled as she ran up the stairs and stashed most of the manga, bringing a couple of books down and sat at the kotatsu. Kiku joined her and they seriously spent the rest of the day sitting there, reading.

The day after, he took her around, showing her some of the sights around Tokyo. She was excited to see Tokyo Tower, and there was a matsuri going on, so she bought a yukata and was able to put her hair up.

When he saw her dressed like that, Kiku started to wonder why he hadn't actively been trying to capture her heart. She was beautiful like this! She seemed so happy! And she seemed to already know how to walk in her zori. He was impressed.

They tried a few of the games, and she was happy to get a kitsune mask. She won a fan at another game and as they walked, she played around with it. She started to sing an old Japanese song and he watched, more and more surprised as she started doing fan dance movements with it while walking. He grinned as he took her to a small stage with a few guys playing instruments for the people walking past.

"Hey, she seems to be interested in dancing, can you guys do 'Bad Apple'?" Kiku asked and slid a few bills into the open case at the front of the stage, and they turned to each other with a grin.

"You gotta come up here!" One yelled, and Kiku translated it for her. She nodded and giggled, running up to the stage after realizing what was happening.

Kiku had noticed the song she sang, but hadn't really heard it. He'd noticed her movements, but hadn't really been able to see them.

So when she started singing with the nasal sound the old geisha used to use, and every movement was exact in the dance, he could only stare in shock.

She danced beautifully, drawing quite a crowd from the area. Kiku stared at her as she spun, her legs bent low enough it looked horribly painful to be able to do half of the moves, then to be singing while performing like that, it seemed impossible! Even the geisha only did one or the other!

When the song finished, she noticed all of the people clapping and smiling and bowed low, thanking them. "Sing another song!" They asked and Jasmin turned to Kiku, who laughed and translated.

"Ano, do you know Gackt's Hoshi no Suna (ka*)?" She asked and though they didn't know English, they understood what she'd asked. One of the group of five took a couple of deep breaths. Kiku watched, surprised at the choice of song.

It's a beautiful, heartfelt, and painful song about lost love.

Though there wasn't a piano, the group on the stage pulled it together, and it seemed to be even more beautiful this way. She lifted up the mask, surprising a few of the people there when they noticed she wasn't Japanese, but her pronunciation was perfect, so they let it go.

She sang her heart out, and at the end even Kiku had tears in his eyes.

She bowed low again, and this time thanked the band and refused another song before jumping off of the stage.

She noticed a lot of people recording and waved for the cameras before getting off of the stage and taking Kiku's arm, as if it were a date. "You seem really used to that."

"My mother was a lead singer and bassist and my father was a lead singer, guitarist and drummer, depending on the band. I grew up loving music and can't help but be thrilled when I see someone recording it. It means they liked it enough to want to hear it again sometime!" She grinned and he nodded.

This was unexpected of the quiet and reserved girl beside him.

_***Ka- Ka is used verbally in place of a question mark. When you see the sentence Daijobu Desu ka? It literally translates to Alright is? As the ka itself, on it's own has no meaning. I had her put that at the end to show the band she was asking a question.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**And now back to our regularly scheduled chapter!**_

_**If you didn't read the chapter put up about 12 hours ago, go back!**_

_**There were 2 guesses about Loverboy, and one was right, so there was an extra chapter!**_

_**But I'm not saying which guess was right!**_

_**Mwahahahaha!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Yeah, bad parenting, and over-spoiling by government officials. But he'll be better... evenutally.**_

_**Sonic Winchester- The curiosity is still killing me... (You know what I mean)**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- IV's suck! :D**_

Chapter 19

Jasmin laid down in her bed that night with a weird feeling in her stomach. She had been so scared of Japan up until recently, and was still getting used to the fact that she didn't have to be, but something in her clicked when he'd held her after the festival. He didn't keep his distance the way he normally did. She'd held his arm like she normally would in that situation, but he pulled his arm from hers and wrapped it quite comfortably over her shoulder. She'd thought he was an inch or two shorter than her when they'd met, but she realized it must have been her boots and his flat military shoes, as he was now the taller one. Maybe they were the same height?

But it was weird how perfectly she'd fit under his arm.

She blushed as she laid down that night, trying to think about it. She wanted so badly to talk to someone about it. She thought about France and realized as it was midnight, it was probably around four in the morning. That's no respectable time to be calling someone.

She rolled over and sighed, looking at the sliding door that lead to the garden. She stood, knowing she wasn't going to be getting any sleep and wandered out, seeing the flowers and beyond it, bamboo that kept the yard safe. She could hear the watering apparatuses slightly clinking with the sound of bamboo against stones. She looked over her cell phone and her eyes wandered to a number that only had the listing "Loverboy".

"I wish I knew what to think right now. Why am I so easily influenced?" She sighed and saw the text come in a few seconds later. It was from 'Loverboy'.

'Because you're you. You're kind, and always want to see the good in those around you, even if you know it's not all there is to a person.'

She smiled and texted back. 'Did I only see the goodness in you as well?'

She could hear the phone go off behind her and her eyes widened, but she couldn't get herself to turn and look. It was his secret. 'You saw more goodness in me than I ever saw in myself. The time I did get to spend with you made me feel so much better about myself, just by knowing someone else had seen such light in me.'

She smiled softly and wondered if it was someone who's turn was already up with the way he'd said things, but that would only leave North, and if it had been him, South wouldn't have been so calm telling her about him.

'When do I get to find out who you are? I'm curious about who I've met that is so romantic. I look over your notes when I feel sad to remind me someone cares that much.'

The cell phone went off right behind her and she jumped at the closeness, but closed her eyes, willing her head not to turn. She was surprised when she felt a soft cloth cover her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She could hear him breathe, and the sound was so familiar. The smell of the man behind her made her think of Germany, though she knew it wasn't him. There was a floral scent that mingled in the air, and she smelled it deeply. His arms pulled her head to his chest, and she could hear his heart pounding at the closeness.

She didn't know why, since she wasn't even really aware who it was, but she felt so comfortable in his arms. "I know you won't speak, that would give you away, but I can't help but wonder why it feels like I've been here before, wrapped in your arms. It's so comforting like this." She nuzzled her head further to his chest and heard his heartbeat speed up. Her arms made their way around his chest and she frowned, realizing how thin he was.

She just sat there, wrapped in his arms for a bit, but she was finally able to lose the stress from being so close with Kiku and drifted off to sleep in his arms. She was surprised to wake up in her own bed the next morning. Her eyes fluttered around the room and she looked over, seeing one of the envelopes by her head.

"So beautiful you were, I ended up staying by your side until the sun rose.

It's not safe for me to be this close to you, so please don't be sad if I

don't get so close again. Your touch is like fire to me.

It burns so much, but I feel like I need more.

I crave you, like the sweetest wine.

I know your heart doesn't belong to me.

Every time I want to hold you, I remember he has your heart.

I love you too much to just leave, but the closeness brings such pain.

If you need me, my love, I'll always be here.

Just behind you.

Watching you shine."

Her eyes teared up at reading it.

It was heartbreaking to realize how much pain she was putting him through.

She cried for a bit, just releasing the sadness from the note and looked up as her cell went off. She looked at it and saw it read Francis and smiled, wiping her tears.

"Hello, Francis." She said and heard him squeak.

"Jasmin, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just woke up." She sighed and he made a sound letting her know she'd been seen through. "It was a sad wake up."

"Don't tell me Japan isn't being hospitable?" He said and Jasmin giggled at the thought of a mean Kiku.

"Nothing like that. I have someone following me, leaving me romantic messages and last night he snuck out and comforted me. He was so close, but I couldn't bring myself to end the mystery of who it was, but today he reminded me I'm supposed to be in love with Ludwig, and I'm just causing everyone pain. How can I be such a horrible person on accident?" She sighed and heard a sound on the other end of the phone letting her know he didn't agree.

"You're not being a horrible person. What exactly did he say?"

Jasmin read him the note and heard the phone go silent for a moment before hearing a soft sigh. "Ah, so it's THAT one." She heard and froze. So he knew who it was too? "He didn't mean to make you feel bad, he was trying to let you know he doesn't feel like he's worthy of stealing your heart away. Don't worry, it won't be too long til you get to spend time alone with him. If you can figure out who it is, then you can decide whether or not to let him steal your heart."

Jasmin smiled and nodded, thinking about what she was hearing.

But the note was right. Ludwig had her heart, and this whole conversation was just more cruel. Before she even realized it she was crying. "I know you said it isn't so," She sobbed, "But I'm truly being so mean doing this! How can I lead so many men on? How can I do this knowing I'll be breaking hearts?"

"Then just stop." She heard him say. It was a simple answer, but it seemed the best one, honestly. "If you're worried you'll be breaking everyone's hearts, just stop doing it. Go back to Germany or Canada, and just say you made up your mind. What's more cruel, breaking their hearts, or breaking your word? You said you'd make a decision, and it really seems like you have."

"But then I won't even be giving them a chance, and that's just worse! I won't be giving the man who helped me last night a chance! It's so cruel, but it's worse to just..."

"Jasmin, Call Ludwig. You two really need to talk. I can't help if your mind is so mixed up, and you sound so confused. Call him, Call Mattie, then call me back, alright?"

"If you think that's a good idea." She sniffed and heard him sigh before hanging up. It was the first ring that Ludwig picked up.

"Ludwig."

"Guten Morgen." Jasmin smiled at the sound of his voice and heard a crash on his end and sat up surprised. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, is it? Why are you crying?" Ludwig sounded panicked and Jasmin couldn't bring herself to tell him exactly what was going on.

"I'm just... really confused. I tried to talk to Francis, but he told me to call you and calm down first." She sniffed and heard him sigh.

"You know you can always talk to me. Why did you have to call him?"

"He called me and I was freaking out."

"Why were you freaking out?" He asked, but Jasmin could hear trepidation in his voice.

"It's a long story that ends with me knowing I love you. I miss you so much..." She brought the phone closer and laid back down, wrapping herself around it. It actually scared her to realize how much she just needed to hear his voice. "I'm so scared and I have no idea what I'm doing anymore."

She jumped when the phone was pulled from her hand and Kiku looked down at her with a thin smile. "Just get out here and see her. She's adorable, she is, but she's like a little sister now that I know her, so it's fine if you come out. She still has four days, and I know you can be here within eight hours, so are you going to make her wait?" He watched as horror overtook the girl's face. "Yes, we'll see you then. It'll be like old times." He smiled brilliantly and nodded as he closed the phone and handed it back to her. "He'll be here soon." He turned to start walking and Jasmin grasped his arm in shock.

"Why?" She cried and Kiku turned to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been so confused and sad ever since you got here. This may be the place you've always wanted to see, and it has been a lot of fun hanging out with you, but it's easy to see when you're not loved back. Please don't tell him I lied." Kiku softly caressed her cheek and bent down to give her a kiss, their first and last. "I would be happy if you would consider me a big brother, though. You definitely have the heart of the Japanese with you." He bowed low and turned, walking from the room.

Jasmin stared for a moment in complete shock and took off running. She didn't even know where she was going, but she needed to get away. She needed to escape the trouble in her heart. It was four hours later she finally felt her 'fight or flight' instinct die down and stilled, gasping desperately for breath, looking around. She had no idea where she was. It was a large metropolis, and she couldn't tell if it was Tokyo or not. She didn't know enough Japanese to help her out either. She reached into her pockets and pulled out her cell and the card 'Loverboy' had given her and sighed. This wasn't the kind of emergency where she needed to get a hold of him, and it would be embarrassing to admit she took off running because he was conflicting her. She sighed as she started walking back, hoping to find something familiar.

She was furious with herself when she got a message from Ludwig. "I'm here, but you're not. Where are you?" He texted and she sighed.

"I don't know, and I can't read the street signs."

"Hold on, I'll come get you." He texted and Jasmin sighed, finding a karaoke place and walked in, ordering a room for an hour and an almond green tea with lychee jelly. She sang a couple of songs, finished her tea twice over and thanked the guy behind the counter that seemed to always give her extra jelly before stepping out to the street and waiting.

It was only about ten minutes later she noticed a town car approach and watched with interest as it pulled up beside her. Ludwig looked at her with wide eyes and sighed, relieved when she saw him. He stepped out and held the door for her, but couldn't hold back a grin when she hugged him instead of getting in the car. He finally lifted her and went into the car, laying her on his lap. "Why were you so far away?"

"Fight or flight instinct chose flight today." She sighed, laying her head on his chest. "On the other hand, the karaoke bar I just came from had amazing almond green tea, and the lychee jelly was delicious." She looked up and Ludwig offered a soft smile.

"I'm not going to ask why you got the instinct to run away."

"I didn't have sex with anyone." She sighed, and thought. "Well, not willingly."

"What does that mean?" He grasped her shoulders and pulled her back, looking her over.

He suddenly realized she seemed thinner. Her skin was sickly pale. It looked like the circles under her eyes were permanent. Her hair had lost a lot of the sheen it normally had. "What...?"

"When we get back, alright?" She sighed and laid her head back on his shoulders. "When we're alone and I don't feel like anyone is watching me. Some things are just better done when there aren't so many eyes..." She looked out of the window and he nodded, understanding.

It was a half an hour drive. "How did I get this far out?" She asked as she looked around and Ludwig smiled.

"You're getting better at running. Arthur and Alfred both said you kept up your exercises. It would only go to say that you'd gotten better."

"But it took four hours to get that far out!" She said as they pulled into the driveway. "I started walking back two hours before you got here!"

"Then you must have turned the wrong way on the way back." He watched as her eyes widened and she finally just face palmed.

"I need to get better at directions." She said as she walked into the house.

Kiku sat at the kotatsu and looked up at her with a soft smile. "I'm glad to see you're alright. I hope my words earlier didn't startle you that badly." He smiled up at her but when their eyes met and he could see into her soul he stilled. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she smiled softly with a nod.

Ludwig had seen the oddity that had just transpired and realized she refused to look him in the eye while they were together. This must be bad.

They got upstairs and she closed the door with a sigh. He walked over with a smile, realizing Kiku had put her in his room. He walked over and pulled open the minifridge, pulling out a beer and handed her one, watching as she stared in surprise. "I didn't know that was there!" She said and Ludwig nodded, popping the cap on the side of the counter without even thinking about it. Jasmin watched, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. "Is there a bottle opener there?"

"I dug one in one night about fifty years ago." He watched with interest as she reached up and felt it. He had to have been exact to get it right on the first try.

"How did you know about this?"

"This is my room." Ludwig watched as her cheeks burned, nodding. "Kiku must have felt putting you into my surroundings might make you more comfortable." He watched as she nodded and fought with the counter, finally cracking the lid off of the beer.

She went to the bed and sat down, looking at the bottle in her hand before standing and retrieving the trash can before sitting back down. Ludwig watched amused as she took a small sip. He was sure she hadn't even tasted it. "Take a bigger sip." He watched and she looked up and he could see a slight fear. "What's wrong?"

"Last time I tried beer was... twenty two years ago. I threw up immediately." She said and Ludwig watched, interested in the outcome now, as she looked determined. She clenched her eyes and took a decent sized swallow and pulled it back, grasping the trashcan for a moment before sighing.

She hadn't even tasted it, she was so afraid of immediately throwing up. "I guess you weren't joking when you said immediately." He watched and she nodded, shrugging.

"Guess that was just a bad day." She took another sip, this time tasting it and he watched as she wriggled her nose, her eyes shifting a little as her head swirled, swishing the fluid in her mouth.

"It's not wine, you know." He sat down beside her and she shrugged.

"I have a tendency to be like this. Just ignore me." She said as she looked at the bottle, swishing it lightly.

"Never." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Now please, tell me what happened in North Korea?"

She paled so quickly Ludwig sat up, actually suddenly worried. "Are you sure? I'll tell you every detail. Even the recovery and the lasting issues."

"Lasting...?!" He was bewildered. What in the hell? "Yes, I would like to know what happened to you."

"I had just gotten there and one of the maids told me to run away. Apparently Hyung Soo told them we were married, and she was afraid I'd end out like his last wife. At dinner, he'd drugged the food. He shot the maid, and when I woke up I could tell that I'd been... raped in my sleep." She looked up, seeing the surprise on his face. "I was going to get dressed and just run for it, but he came in. I hit the alarm Alfred had given me and he made me strip back down. I didn't want to, but he told me he would shoot Kiku and Mattie. He said he knew how to kill a country. I was told not to look away when he started to touch me, but when he told me to give him a blow job I just lost it. I was just hoping he was lying about shooting people, but he forced me. I... bit it off." She said and felt Ludwig go stiff beside her. "I bit it off and swallowed it before the pain hit. He called someone and next thing I know I was dead again. I woke up buried alive in the yard, naked and mutilated. Kiku was able to find me and stitch me back together. He'd torn my stomach open to retrieve his lost part, and he'd mutilated me... elsewhere. Kiku had to do a lot of stitches, and Russia, who was the one actually shot, held my hand while I was in pain. I have a couple of problems now, and I don't even know if I can ever have sex again. There were pieces of me missing, and now I'm too small, it seems. If I get turned on at all, I have to... get off before I can walk, I become too sensitive." She said, sighed, and chugged the rest of the beer.

Ludwig went to stand and started walking towards the door and Jasmin watched, becoming horrified over this. He was just going to leave? Then it dawned on her.

She'd been touched against her will. She'd shown how weak she really was. She wasn't even able to defend herself. She covered her face with her hands as he left the room.

She just laid there and cried for about half an hour before the door slid back open and Ludwig looked at her with a sigh. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought... maybe I was just too broken now." She cried and he realized what she'd meant and ran over, grasping her face and kissing her with every bit of his strength.

"You really have so little faith in me?" He gasped and she could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"It's not you I have no faith in anymore, it's myself." She cried and he stood and stripped down and slowly stripped her down as well. He pulled her up and laid her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. He covered them and just laid there, letting her feel the comfort in him being there.

There was no safer feeling than this right now. She was able to stop crying and after a couple of minutes started leaning into him, wrapping her arms over him and nuzzling into his palm on her cheek. He kissed her softly and she started kissing back.

"Thank you." She whispered and he looked down at her.

She could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but realized that he'd felt it on her behalf. "There's no need to thank me. You're the one who suffered."

"But you were the one who listened and didn't freak out. I was really scared, you know." She said, pressing her face into his chest and he nodded, smiling softly.

_**Yay happy chapter ending! I so wish my husband was like a Doitsu! He's so cute!**_

_**~Exasperated sigh~**_

_**Ah well! See you guys back here tomorrow! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**Jasmin**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**And now we introduce another interesting character! I brought in another OC, but this one will be a little more interesting in later chapters! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Feeling like death today, so,**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I think I'm a zombie.**_

Chapter 20

Jasmin woke up a couple of hours after this, having taken a nap wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. She was surprised to feel so cold when she woke and sat up, looking around. Ludwig was nowhere to be seen, and she decided to get dressed and go downstairs.

Kiku was sitting at the table and Jasmin sighed, going back upstairs and grabbed a couple of manga before returning and joining him at the kotatsu with a cup of tea.

He looked up and watched her as she made the tea and just sat there, looking out of the window. She had three manga on the counter and looked at them with narrowed eyes and Kiku could tell that even though she was looking right at the books, she didn't see them at all. She sighed when the tea kettle went off and poured it and popped a teabag in and stood, her eyes returning to outside. She looked up at the sky, and Kiku smiled when she turned back to her tea to see a blush. "Kiku, did I only dream that Ludwig was here?"

"No, but he stepped out to do something. He said he'd be back soon." He watched as she nodded, grabbed her tea and sat, reading.

It was half an hour later that Ludwig came back in and smiled, seeing her sitting and reading, sipping her tea. She watched calmly as he came in and made himself a cup and sat beside her, pulling a book out of the bag he had slung over his shoulder and started to read as well. Jasmin looked at the book, frowned realizing she had no idea what book it was and shrugged it off, going back to her manga. Her eyes looked up and made contact with Kiku, who nodded and went back to his own book, before looking up at Ludwig, who took a sip of his tea, and with the cup to his mouth, saw Kiku and smiled, nodding.

Kiku felt like he should be angry. He'd wanted to spend time alone with her, but he'd invited the other man himself, and he couldn't admit it didn't seem to change too much. "This is supposed to be like a dream come true for you. You two should go on a date instead of making my manga reading awkward." Kiku looked up and Jasmin had her face covered with her manga, trying to hide her blush.

"Sorry."

Ludwig looked at her, then over to Kiku with an odd expression. Kiku sighed and stood, leaving the room. So she really hadn't given him much of a chance, but it seemed that ever since he'd made her unavailable, he wanted to spend more time with her. Kiku could only sigh, feeling like he'd totally done this to himself.

"It's you, isn't it?" He heard from right behind him and turned, trying to hide his thoughts, forgetting that the instant their eyes would meet, she'd know exactly what he was feeling. "Do... you wanna go out with me tonight? Like a real date? We could stay at a hotel, so it doesn't get too awkward when we get back. I don't want you to feel like I've blown you off."

"It wasn't even you that did it. I put myself into this position." He sighed and turned to her, seeing the worry in her eyes. "I know how much you mean to him. I've been around Ludwig for a long time. If I were to seriously try and steal you away from him, it would feel like I was betraying one of my first friends." He sighed and Jasmin nodded and turned, heading back to the other room. Kiku stood there for a bit and watched her. She didn't lift her manga, she didn't touch her tea. She just stared at the table, thinking about whatever was in her mind right then.

It started to wear on him, seeing her worry like that, but he also knew she needed the time to think and really reflect on what was happening. She would need to be able to do what she needed without killing her conscience, which he knew was already stretched thin. "Are you seeing this? He's right there beside her and she's so wrapped up in us, she doesn't notice he's stopped reading." Kiku stated, his eyes flittering over beside the doorway, where the shadows seemed to cover just a little darker than they should.

"I've been worried about this. I knew it was coming." He said and Kiku frowned.

"For how long have you been watching her?"

"The whole time. Ever since the meeting in Canada, I've been here. I don't intend to let him take her away from me. You may feel like it's betraying him, but I can't bring myself to give up like that."

"That doesn't surprise me, considering. You know you'll have to top Matthew to even be seen as a possibility though, don't you?"

"Of course. The bad boy routine wears quickly, though, so I'll just keep being ever the gentleman." Kiku could see the grin and shook his head with a soft smile. If there was one thing to be said for him, he could sweep a girl off of her feet.

"You're unfair to the rest of us." Kiku grinned and sighed. "But it's better you than your brother."

"Ah, him. No, he's still at his house, trying to get things together to impress her." They both rolled their eyes and Kiku frowned.

"I still feel bad about all of this. How did I end out becoming your conspirator? When she looks into my eyes she sees everything about me. It's the same for you, right?"

"Of course. But I haven't looked her in the eye since America, so how would she know?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out why she doesn't see you in my eyes." Kiku turned back to the living room and noticed both occupants watching him surprised. Kiku looked over, seeing the empty space beside him on the other side of the wall. He smiled, wondering exactly how crazy they would think he was.

"Are you... alright?" Ludwig asked and Kiku nodded quickly and turned, leaving the room. How embarrassing!

"Looks like he was talking with 'Loverboy'." Jasmin sighed and reached down, collecting her manga.

"Who?" Ludwig asked curious, watching as Jasmin grabbed the three books she'd left around the table, and grabbed her tea cup to take to the sink.

"I've had someone following me. He's kind of a protector and keeps writing notes to me to keep my spirits up. I don't know who it is, but he's helped me out of a lot of bad situations."

"Like?"

Jasmin looked up confused, seeing a look on Ludwig's face she hadn't seen yet. It took her a second, but she realized what was happening. "Jealous?" She grinned, and giggled when he blushed at being caught. "It's nothing bad, it's sweet and romantic, but helpful. When Hyung Soo destroyed all of my clothing, he gave me a card with cash so I could buy more, and he reloaded it when it got low. When I'm having a really bad day he'll write me a note to make me feel better. I only met him person to person once, but he covered my eyes so I couldn't see, and he didn't say anything." She looked down with a blush and when she looked back up to him, Ludwig looked pale.

"Ah, Him. That explains a couple of things. Dummkoph..."

Jasmin looked at him, confused for a moment before smiling. "If you know who it is, please don't say. The mystery is part of the fun, you know?" She watched as Ludwig sighed and his eyes softened.

"I'll keep der blödel a secret, but if I sense any trouble, I'll pull him back." Ludwig let out a disappointed face and Jasmin looked up at him with a grin.

"If you do, let me know first? He's considered to be the closest security I have right now." She said and Ludwig frowned, realizing something.

"Jasmin, go up to your room for a minute. I need to get a little information." She stood and turned to him, surprised. She nodded and watched for a minute, seeing his shaking hands as she went up the stairs.

She wondered what was going on, but she waited patiently on her bed. She was surprised to hear a crunching sound and a violent hit a few minutes later and ran over, tossing the door open, but paused before she ran down the stairs. "Ludwig, don't hurt him!" She yelled, and was surprised to hear a choking sob erupt from him. "Should I come down?" She asked, starting to panic, and when she heard another sob and ran down the stairs. She didn't even realize the other was already gone. Ludwig was on his knees on the floor with his hands clenched over his eyes. He looked like he was in absolute agony. She ran over and threw her arms around his neck, trying to calm him down. She could tell from the crack in the floor the slamming sound had been him alone, and she sighed, realizing the only trickle of blood was his own. "Ludwig?"

"I have to give him a real chance. I can't show up like this anymore, I owe him that at least." His arms wrapped around her and she could feel his tears on her shoulder. "He wasn't able to get into the mansion in North Korea, but he waited outside while you were there. He's been there this whole time. He had to watch everything that happened to you and just call the others in to try and save you. It's only because of him that they were able to find you. By the time Japan showed up, he was already halfway done digging you back up. He saved you, and I didn't even know you were in trouble." He hugged her tighter and sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's fine. Ludwig, why are you crying? I don't understand what's happening!" She said, letting the panic in her voice stand out and he realized what was going on.

"He was forced to watch as he raped you, mutilated you, cut you open, and he had the patience and ability to wait for the right timing. I couldn't have done it, and I would have been buried with you, and we both would have died. Seeing someone you care about in that situation, it's the worst feeling ever. For a man, knowing it happened and you were able to do nothing is worse, but combine all of this, and that's what he's lived through. It's like a living hell. He's not in the best shape, but at least he was able to do something..." Ludwig hugged her closer and Jasmin's eyes widened at the realization of everything she'd just heard.

"Ludwig, please, let's go upstairs." She shook in fear, but she wasn't even aware of why.

Ludwig sat on the bed and Jasmin just stood there, staring at him for a moment before stepping forward and straddling his lap, started laying kisses against his neck and cheek. For a moment he was stunned out of his hurt, before releasing it entirely. She was so easily able to wrap him around her little finger. She couldn't stand the realization he was so upset because she'd been hurt. She had to make that pain go away, and this was the one way she knew would work. Her lips caught on to his as she started fighting with the buttons on his shirt, and his hands started working on her top buttons, but she smacked his hands away and backed up, looking him in the eye with the dangerous look she'd learned from Mattie. "No. You want to make it up to me for not being there? Then let me try and experiment and do this on my own. Just sit back and be a good little boy." She grinned and Ludwig stared at her with huge eyes and a blush she never would have realized he could muster.

Being dominated like this must be a turn on for him, she realized, and grinned wider as she yanked him forward and kissed him, starting on the buttons again. Taking off the shirt was easy, but the pants would be different. Thank god she didn't have to worry about his boots! She crawled down to her knees before him and decided to try and undo the pants with her teeth. Though she figured she looked ridiculous doing this, she didn't think he minded, by the fact that he was rock hard. "I thought you said you couldn't anymore..." He nearly moaned and Jasmin looked up with a shrug.

"That's why I said experiment. I might not be big enough for you to fit anymore, but there's only one way to know, right?" She said before pulling him to his feet and sliding the pants down to his ankles before looking up and shoving him back to the bed. She stood there for a second, contemplating what to do for a second before pulling off her own clothes. She did so slowly, and she smiled at the look in his eyes as he looked her over. She was thankful the scars were mostly gone, and he couldn't see them. As she slowly crawled up, kissing every inch or so up his body starting at the knee, she could see him go from really turned on to throbbing and panting. She ran her tongue up him and heard a whimper as his hands gripped onto the blanket. She grinned and crawled a little higher, continuing her kisses. She thought he was about to go off already when she started playing with his chest, finding his nipples to be far more sensitive than hers. She could feel his hips bucking against his will, tapping her ever so gently. She grinned as she bit his neck and when he gasped, her hand clasped over his mouth. "No sound." She said and felt his head nod. She grinned as she bit him again, this time a little farther down, getting his shoulder, where it could easily hidden by his shirt, and she made sure to leave a dark mark on him. She sat up, her position left him rubbing against her sensitive areas and she slowly rocked her hips, but she grinned when she saw the mark before leaning back down and kissing him. "I'm going to try." She said and he reached up, holding her arm with a worried look, but he didn't say a word. She smiled and nodded.

"You have permission to speak." She saw the worry dissolve into passion for a second before remembering his head.

"I thought this might happen, so I picked up something-"

"Where?" She asked, but placed her hand back over his mouth, and he bit his lip at this. He pointed with a shaking hand at a shelf and she walked over, grabbing a brown paper bag and held it up. "This one?" She watched as he nodded and she walked over, opening the bag and looking in, seeing the realization and horrible blush at the contents of the bag.

A riding crop, a small vibrator, a huge bottle of lubricant and a magazine of orgies. She opened the magazine and looked over a couple of pages, actually a little impressed by Japan's porn. "Ooh! That's interesting." She turned her head, looking over the position of a girl who was hoisted up, every hole and hand filled. She dropped it back into the bag and looked at the vibrator, twisting the end and grinning as it sprung to life in her hand. It was pretty much a small ball and she grinned, sliding it between Ludwig's manhood and his abdomen. She grinned as he went from watching her, turned on by her lack of worry, and her behavior to biting his lips closed to keep from making sound. She turned to the lube and frowned. This was probably what he had been talking about, but with how big he was right now, she worried over whether this would be just too hard. She poured some over him, not bothering to warm it, and watched as his panting worsened at the sensation. She reached down and slowly coated him with it before crawling up and setting herself over him. She looked into his eyes with worry and he reached up and grasped her cheeks.

"You don't have to." He didn't want to disobey her words, but he wanted her to know she still had plenty of time.

She leaned down and kissed him softly before slowly lowering herself.

She wiggled her hips around, and for a moment was sure it wasn't working, but she felt it after a minute. It was taking a lot of time, but she was stretching to accommodate him. She started trying to move more easily, watching his face as his eyes became unfocused. She started twisting her hips, using the belly dancing moves she'd learned when she was seven, and found him biting his hand to keep from yelling out. She pulled his hand back and stuck the handle of the riding crop between his back teeth. "Tell me if it hurts." She half moaned, half screamed. She was already this close? This was a lot farther than Kiku had gotten, and honestly, it felt new. The sensations were so drastically different.

It was another five minutes of shifting, rolling her hips and moving before she was hips to hips with him. "I don't think I can move anymore..." She gasped and Ludwig looked up at her with a smile.

"Are you in pain?"

"No." She sighed and was surprised to find him holding her down again, his lips pressed to hers.

He started moving achingly slowly, but every second seemed to get more intense. He was able to move slowly, but he knew if she wasn't stretched out first, this would be a horrible tragedy. Ever so slowly he increased his speed, but they both grasped onto each other after only a couple of minutes later. Her end caused him to lose it and they just looked at each other, surprised for a moment before laughing at the situation. "Don't pull out yet." She said and slowly moved her hips, surprising himself. She was so tightly wrapped around him, the blood flow wouldn't return to normal. "Want another round?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her as she softly nodded. He started again, this time a little quicker than before. He didn't dare to try and move her or himself too much, but after about ten minutes of steadily increasing his speed, he was almost at full strength.

By this time she was writhing on the bed. Her breath started catching in her throat as he pushed harder, and since he wasn't as far gone as he'd been the last time, he was able to slow down and let her catch her breath a little, before she passed out. He just barely moved and watched her face, her eyes starting to focus again, her tone getting back to normal, her breathing steady and realized she was always this sensitive. He smiled at her, just barely moving and when it looked like she was almost completely recovered, he started pounding into her.

She yanked him down and pulled her head up, her teeth latching onto his neck. He realized this was a habit of hers, not something she really even noticed she did to keep from yelling out, but it almost made him scream instead. The pain brought waves of pleasure and it was only a few seconds til they were both gripping to each other's hands. He pulled back and looked her in the eye and she smiled as she looked up at him.

She could sense the warmth in his heart. She could feel the emotions he held to her. Her hands ran up his neck and into his hair. She whimpered his name as he kissed her neck as they released.

It felt like everything was perfect.

He laid down beside her and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to miss this so much." His face looked worried and Jasmin turned to him with a frown.

"I was trying to cheer you up. If you're looking for round three, I don't think I can manage right now." She watched as he smiled softly and shook his head.

"Nothing like this. I'm going to leave tomorrow morning. I'll stay with you tonight, but I really am stealing too much of your time when you're supposed to be making a solid decision. This, not even sex, but the comfort you offer, I'll miss this so much." He snuggled his head to hers, kissing behind her ear, and she giggled.

Jasmin ended out chatting with him a bit, but most of the rest of the day they just spent laying in bed. Jasmin snuck down towards the end of the night and attacked the kitchen, making hotpot and she snuck off to tell Kiku it was ready. She'd made a smaller side dish and left it in the living room while they were in the kitchen for 'Loverboy'.

Dinner was fun, and for the first time in a long while she got to see both men laugh and talk, and got to see them interacting not as nations, but as old friends. It warmed her heart to see, Germany talking about a time he'd tried to get Italy to run his obstacle course. Japan had made it through without incident, but Italy had managed to get himself stuck under a wall.

Yes, under.

After dinner, she went to do the dishes and was surprised when Ludwig stole the pot from her with a smile. "You know I do the dishes if you cook." He smiled at her as he turned to the kitchen and Jasmin sighed happily, looking across at Kiku.

"Thank you for the meal." He smiled and bowed softly, causing Jasmin to shake her head.

"It was fun. Besides, that was the first time I've seen you that relaxed. I was starting to get worried you would never naturally smile in my presence." She said, looking over his responses.

He looked worried, but sad. He looked up at her with a sigh. "If that's what you see, it's no wonder you weren't as happy with me here." He sighed and Jasmin grinned.

"Kiku, Ludwig says he's leaving in the morning. Let's go out and get a couple of drinks tonight, just the three of us." She watched and he nodded, his eyes wide.

They found themselves at a bath house. It was mixed bathing, and they had floating sake trays.

Jasmin had never been to anything like this, so when she ended out being carried back by Ludwig, Kiku could only laugh.

The next morning came quickly. Jasmin and Kiku went to the airport to see him off and he gave Jasmin a kiss on the tarmac before heading up the stairs, seeing the woman from her last trip watch him with interest. He nodded and the woman looked down at Jasmin and blushed before turning to the now downright confused German and welcoming him aboard. He watched as Jasmin blew him a kiss and pulled out her phone. She texted quickly and snapped a pic of him looking at her.

It would keep him in her mind. She watched as his eyes kept a glance, trying to burn her image into his memory before he turned his head up and frowned, coming down the stairs quickly. Jasmin stared, confused to what was happening when he dropped his bag and was at a full out run towards her. She turned around and stared, dropping her phone, her hands flying up over her mouth, her eyes wide on the man standing before her.

"How?" He asked and swallowed hard, his face looking confused and angry. Ludwig grasped her shoulder and pushed her behind himself as Kiku stepped forward and laid his hand on his kitana. They didn't know who this was, but they could see the security guards running as fast as they could to reach him.

"Jasmin, you bitch! Do you have any idea what I've been through?!"

"Dusty, I'm sorry!" She stared at him, slowly pressing between the two protectors.

"Why did you pretend to die? Why did you not let us know you were still alive?" He yelled and she stood there, staring. Ludwig stared at the man. He wasn't sure who this was, but he knew he didn't like him at all.

"Because I did die! I'm a fucking zombie! I came back from the grave to travel the world and turn all the cute men gay!" She yelled and he stared at her, his shoulders dropping.

"Your god damned dream job." He sniffed and Jasmin ran over, hugging him.

Both Ludwig and Kiku had no idea what was going on, and they were fairly sure they were having some sort of mass hysteria or a seizure or something, because that whole conversation made no sense at all. This was the time the security guards all appeared and surrounded the group. Guns were even pointed at Ludwig and Kiku and Jasmin looked up at Dusty with a grin. "Everyone lay on the ground!" The guards yelled and Kiku and Ludwig handed their identification to the group quickly.

Some of the faces paled, and some just handed their weapons off and quit before being fired for allowing an unknown to actually reach the people before them. Jasmin was fairly sure seppuku was on the short term list for a couple of those men. "You two, lay down now or risk being shot!" One of the guards commanded and Jasmin turned to the man with a smile.

"You know who these men are, correct?" Jasmin asked and the man paled and nodded, stepping back as Jasmin came closer to him. "Do you know their other names?"

"Yes, Japan and Germany." The man said, confused as Jasmin grinned at him. She bowed down low, introducing herself almost cruelly given the situation.

"I am Jasmin. I am the world. Don't point your guns at me." She said and the man turned to Ludwig and Kiku for confirmation, and when they nodded, the guards all dropped to their knees in dogeza.

"I am so sorry, my lords! I didn't know there even was a world!" The guy called, panicking and worried Kiku would call for his head or something when the girl before him started laughing.

"Stand up! Good god, this is embarrassing! Does this happen to you a lot?" She asked Kiku and he sighed, shaking his head.

"You're new, of course they don't know you. Everyone will be more familiar in a couple hundred years." He said and Jasmin sighed.

"By then all the people now will be gone. Speaking of death, Dusty, what in the hell are you doing in Japan?" She turned and Ludwig offered the man a dangerous glare.

"Have you even looked at you Facebook page since you put those pictures up?" He asked and Jasmin shook her head, confused. "Because your image is in a few of the pics, and you're reflected in a couple, you went viral. It took some work to track you, but I was able to hack into the systems to find your phone, and just followed the GPS. I was on that plane there." He pointed at a plane that had just landed and Jasmin had to laugh. "I was planning to have you arrested for identity theft or something, but when I heard you talk I knew it was really you. What in the hell is going on?" He asked and Jasmin sighed and turned to Ludwig.

"He's my best friend from my previous life. Don't worry about him, alright?"

"Great, more competition." Kiku sighed and Jasmin stilled and started laughing.

"Nah, he's like my brother! No competition, alright?" She said and ran over, kissing Ludwig again and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for protecting me." She backed up and looked into his eyes, showing how happy his worry had made her. "You go back to Germany, and tell Gil we have to get more controllers for the systems, alright?"

"What, is he coming along?" Ludwig asked and Jasmin crossed her arms.

"He's under my protection, having noticed I was still alive, and obviously I've changed drastically, and he heard what the guard called you two, so of course we can't let him just leave!" Jasmin said and Ludwig realized and groaned, face palming.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Hell yeah I did!" She grinned and Kiku covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a chuckle.

"You're just like Alfred." He laughed and Jasmin grinned and bowed.

"Thanks! Now Dusty, let's get you caught up on your new lifetime job!" Jasmin felt her grin grow ever so brighter when she heard the groaning from the boys behind her.

_**Sorry about the random crack around the end there, but with true best friends, it's like that sometimes, you know?**_

_**Anyway, hope you emjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_

_**じゃね**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**German**_

_**der blödel- The stupid idiot/fool**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ugh, it's going to be an interesting day today! One too many rewrites on chapter 31. Had to erase and rewrite three times yesterday, and ended out not sleeping due to it. Feel stupid, but I don't like the thought of going to sleep with such a tragedy going on!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- My back hurts...**_

Chapter 21

Dusty was put into Italy's old room, and Jasmin did a fairly good job of explaining everything, but Kiku would jump in every now and again to point out something she'd missed.

Unlike Ludwig, Kiku liked this new development, as he knew most personifications had a normal human to keep them current on things and help out, since most were government employees. Jasmin wasn't yet, but being she now identified herself as the world, he knew it would only be a matter of time, and she'd be in control. The man sighed and looked at his old friend across the table.

"So, while you're forever twenty, you're going to get to see all of your friends die?"

"And family, but the really important ones are already gone." She sighed and Dusty frowned.

"I heard. I'm so sorry." Dusty patted her on the back and Jasmin sighed.

"It's fine, nothing to be done about it now. This just means I'll have to be more careful making new friends. Just so you know, this is all really confidential. I wasn't joking earlier."

"Didn't think you were." Dusty looked over at Kiku with a sigh and stood. "Is there anywhere to go exercise around here?"

"Here, let's go out back and see if you can keep up with my exercise now!" Jasmin giggled and Dusty sighed, looking her over.

"I'll see what I can do, but you're a lot younger than me now." He frowned as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "I might not have your stamina."

"I will accompany you, if it's alright." Kiku said and Jasmin grinned.

"You've probably gotten used to this, haven't you?" Jasmin giggled and Kiku smiled softly up at her.

"I haven't done Ludwig's exercises since World War two." He stood and looked down over his outfit and looked up.

"Yeah, let's get changed." Jasmin giggled and looked over to Dusty, who shrugged. She turned and sped up the stairs, a little excited, as she had been disallowed to exercise since the surgery. She walked into her room and didn't even think to look around. She slid the door closed and slid out of her clothing, missing the man who stood surprised in the bathroom doorway for a moment before going to hide with a terrible blush. She threw on a tank top and yoga pants, feeling happy to have the clothing. As she turned she noticed a box on her bed and walked over with a confused look.

There was a large box and a note. Jasmin looked around quickly before reaching out and opening the familiar envelope.

"I heard what had happened.

I may not be the bravest,

I might not be very strong,

but I can see where I can help.

Here, a place for you to keep your images.

This way you don't have any more 'visitors'.

Please be careful, and I would delete your old accounts.

I don't want you to fall under any more harm.

It would kill me to see you suffer again."

She looked at the box and opened it with a frown, and just about jumped out of her skin when she realized what it was. "This is too much! Can you hear me? This is too expensive! I can't accept it!" She called out and threw open the bedroom door. "I'll leave that on the bed! Please take it back! I can't accept something so valuable!" She heard her phone go off and opened it.

'Please don't respond in text, I prefer to hear your voice offer my answers. I wouldn't have offered it to you if I couldn't afford it. It would make me sad if a gift like this was returned. Please use it with a smile.'

"Are you really sure? This isn't just some small thing. It looks really expensive! I don't want to be one of those girls who just sucks money out of people." She said, not sure where to speak and after a few seconds her phone went off again.

'Please accept it. I spent a bit of time trying to choose just the cover, and in Japan, you know how decorative they can be with their electronics.'

She went over and looked down with a sigh. "Thank you. If you can think of a way I can repay you, please just let me know."

'Close your eyes. Don't open them til your phone goes off again.'

She held her phone in her hand and gasped and nodded, closing her eyes. She'd get to be near him again. It was such an odd feeling. "They're closed." She said and heard the footsteps approach. She felt a hand ghost over her cheek and down her neck, a soft breath brushed past her chest as he leaned closer and his lips softly brushed hers.

This was so different. Ludwig, Arthur, Alfred, Mattie, they all kissed her like they were trying to win. It was a show of strength, domination and want.

The lips that pressed against hers were so soft and gentle. It made her think of a rose. Instead of feeling like she needed to fight back, she felt like she was filled with contentment.

The kiss only lasted a moment,then she just sat there, shocked at the sensations she was left with. Her hand covered her lip and she could only smile. "So soft..." She heard the footsteps slowly move away and she was left alone again. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and slowly opened her eyes, looking down.

'After so soft a kiss I feel like I owe you all over again.

Nothing like a kiss from such a beautiful woman to make you feel invincible.'

She giggled and opened the laptop, not even seeing the cover yet. She tossed it together and plugged it in. She'd start setting it up after a workout.

She ran down the stairs and waited at the table with a grin. Dusty was the first one down and he stared at her with a confused face. "Were you talking to yourself upstairs?" He asked and Jasmin realized she hadn't told him about Loverboy yet.

"Yeah, my imaginary friend just bought me a laptop." She grinned, and Kiku listened in from the top of the stairs.

"Is it an imaginary laptop?" Dusty grinned and Jasmin sighed, thinking back to the kiss, her fingers covered her lips and she sighed.

"No, it's a real laptop, so I stop putting my pics up on Facebook on my phone when I run out of space. He's trying to protect me. He's been following me for a while, and he's kind of my protector, but I don't know who he is. If you see someone else, don't tell me. Just me and Kiku here, okay?" Dusty nodded, confused as all hell about what was happening. "And if you see Dusty around, be nice!" She called out and Kiku turned, seeing a dark face on the man currently sitting in the room Japan kept open for other guests. He'd been allowed to stay there, and Kiku told him to make sure the door was locked, as Jasmin was falling in love with the mystery surrounding the man.

"Keep an eye on him. I don't trust him." Kiku heard and nodded.

While he didn't mind Dusty, he had to admit, flying halfway across the world over a few Facebook pictures was a tad insane. The other man was right, something here wasn't quite adding up.

Jasmin messaged Ivan the next day to inform him she'd have a plus one. She was informed he'd already been called about 'Loverboy' and the other had been disallowed from entering the country, but when Ivan heard she was talking about another friend of hers, he decided to allow it.

She only had two days left in Japan, and decided now would be the best time ever to drag Kiku out and have a blast.

They ended out finding their way to an anime convention. Jasmin was so excited! She bought a cosplay and ended out in the Ouran high school men's uniform with a little schoolgirl's skirt. She found a booth that sold glasses with prescription, and Kiku was curious when she bought two prescriptions and popped a lens out of each and popped one into the other frame. "What are you doing?"

"You know I'm legally blind?" She asked, looking around with a grin and Kiku's eyes widened.

"Why did you say nothing?!" He was actually mad at her! He was furious!

Jasmin giggled as he put his hands on his hips, his narrowed eyes watching her. "I don't always like the thought of seeing instead of feeling. But, since I'm going to Russia, I want to know if I'm about to do something dangerous, you know?"

"How pretty are these guys if you're trying to make decisions like this?"

"You saw Ludwig, right?" Jasmin looked over at Dusty, who nodded with curiosity. "He has two brothers. He's the strong serious one. Then there's the playful one, who's actually maybe a little more fun to look at, but I don't think he can be serious at all." Jasmin rolled her eyes. "The other is kind and gentle. He's the prettiest. He can be serious, but would rather just live in peace."

"Which one do you like more, Ludwig or the pretty one?" Dusty watched, surprised as Jasmin grinned.

"Ludwig." She grinned and Dusty froze and shook his head.

"You're lying." Kiku and Jasmin both turned to him. Jasmin was a little pissed til she saw the look on his face. He was surprised at her. "You don't even realize you love the other guy, do you?"

"I love Roderich?" She laughed, but after a second the laughter fell flat. Just saying the words made her heart pound. She could imagine his smiling face in her mind, and her knees fell weak. "Holy shit, I fell in love with Roderich." She looked up at Dusty, who nodded and sighed, patting her on the back.

"Told you."

"How did you know before she did?" Kiku asked and Jasmin hung her head as Dusty sighed.

"She's too easy to read. I've always been able to tell what she's thinking, even when she doesn't know herself." He poked her in the forehead and Jasmin shrugged.

"It's a curse, and a blessing." She watched as Kiku frowned.

"Well, there goes any chance I had. Two of the Germans, Two of the Americans and England." He sighed and Jasmin frowned.

"I'm sorry." She watched, and yelped a second later when Kiku stole the glasses from her face and put them on.

"Ano, you can actually see in these?"

"Twenty, Twenty. Told you I was blind." She watched with amusement as Kiku looked around, horrified.

"Let's go goof off!" Jasmin giggled, grabbing Kiku by the hand. She didn't notice Dusty watching from behind, a dark grin on his face. This was going to be fun!

They stayed the whole weekend. They paid some girl twice the money her hotel room was worth, and took it over. She was more than happy to take the money, as her mother had just informed her she needed to come home ASAP, and she had been disappointed she was going to be out the money.

Now she could afford a lot more souvenirs before leaving! Jasmin sent a text to 'Loverboy' and asked if he wanted to join them, as she knew he would have to leave her for the week she would be in Russia, and she'd only be back at the house long enough to pack when she returned.

He sent her a text mentioning that if he showed, she'd immediately know who he was. As much as he loved the thought of her knowing who it was, he wasn't feeling quite confident enough for this step yet, and asked her to send him pictures and texts to keep him entertained while he was house sitting.

He jumped online and looked over the structuring for the jets. If Jasmin's plane was leaving Monday at noon, he could just book the next one, which arrived two hours later. He sat back in the chair, cleaning his glasses and looking around the empty house.

This would be the last he got to see of her for a week.

What a disappointment. Maybe he should just try and sneak into Russia...

It was nearly five in the morning when he got a text. Half expecting it to be drunken revelry he almost didn't answer it, but when he looked at his screen his blood ran cold.

'please help me'

"What's wrong?"

'I can't think. I might have been drugged. I can't find Dusty or Kiku. I don't know where I am.'

His blood ran cold as he saw this. He tossed on a long jacket and a face mask, like what was used for colds. He winced when he looked in the mirror. He could pull the hood up on his jacket, but there was no way to hide his hair. She would know who he was tonight.

It was almost an hour later when he noticed her. She was asleep in a small entryway, one of the hotel staff about to call the police, trying to wake her up.

"Sorry, she's been drugged. I need to get her back to her room." He said, lifting her up and took her to the front desk. "I need the room number for Kiku Honda." He said and the woman behind the counter clicked the information into his computer and frowned.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone by that name listed." She said, looking worried at the girl in the other mans arms.

"Grand. Can you call this number for me? It's his cell number, and my hands are a little full right now."

The woman tried her damnedest to call Kiku, and he'd taken Jasmin's phone and discovered she hadn't put Dusty's number into it. "Jasmin, are you sure you don't remember your room number?" He shook her gently, and she stirred, looking into his eyes.

"I hoped it was you." She smiled before her eyes rolled back in her head.

"I guess she'll have to come back out tomorrow. Thank you." He bowed to the woman behind the counter and sighed as he carried the woman out to the car. The ride home seemed to take a second only. He laid her in her bed and was surprised when she grasped his hand and smiled.

"Fine, Prinzessin. I'll stay with you til you sleep again. I wish you were awake enough to register this, or that I was brave enough to just hold you." He said running his hand down her cheek again. He sighed at the soft look on her face as she drifted off to sleep. He was able to sneak away. He put a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin on her bedside table, and frowned when he realized her cellphone charger was in the hotel room. He pulled out a spare he had and plugged it in for her before sneaking back to his room.

By the time he awoke, she was gone. He sighed as he looked at the table, a plate with a ham and cheese omelet and a note thanking him for taking care of her. She admitted she didn't remember anything of the night before, so his secret was still safe, He sat to eat with a soft smile before breaking out his cell and texting Kiku.

By the time Jasmin actually got to the hotel, she was surprised to find a very irate Kiku standing outside with Dusty sitting with a dangerous look on his face.

"What's up?" She asked and Kiku gripped onto her shoulders, dragging her in for a hug. It was so unlike him that Jasmin could only stand there with wide eyes, in shock, turning brighter red by the second.

"Gomennassai! I didn't know! I thought you were with us!" Kiku looked her over, hoping not to see any damage, and was glad she didn't look to be in bad shape. "What happened?"

"I don't even remember. I think someone slipped me something." She sighed and Kiku clasped his hands before himself, stepping away from the currently bright red girl. She could see worry in his eyes and wondered what he knew. "Why?"

"Your text messages yesterday, I didn't get them til this morning, and they were terrifying. I'm so sorry." Kiku bowed low and Jasmin frowned, pulling out her cell to look them over.

'please help'

'I'm lost'

'being followed'

'I don't know where I am! Kiku, answer your phone!'

'he won't leave me alone'

'I'm in trouble. He's going to hate me now.'

'I'm sorry.'

"What in the hell?!" She stared at her phone, surprised. She had no idea what any of these were about, but had a feeling she should be glad her memory was missing. Chills went down her back as she looked at her phone, looking at the messages she'd sent to Dusty, and found a very similar list, but with a picture.

She didn't know the man, but had a rush of fear instinctively the instant she saw it. She took her phone inside and showed the guard behind the door. "Please arrest this man. He drugged my drink yesterday." She said and the guard frowned and looked back at Kiku and Dusty, who both looked defeated.

"Yes, miss, but I'll need you to fill out a report, if that's alright."

"That's fine, but I don't remember very much." She said, but found as she thought about the questions on the paper, the answers seemed to jump into her mind.

She knew she'd seen Loverboy's face, but couldn't bring herself to try and remember that.

But she did remember she loved his eyes.

It was nearly two hours later that the police found Jasmin in the dealers' room and asked her to follow them. She ended out in a room with three other women, all crying. Kiku and Dusty waited outside while the women spoke with the officers and Jasmin sighed. So this was a serial thing. Four men were brought in and while the other girls stayed back in fear, Jasmin walked up to them and started looking them over. One of the guys looked at her, terrified. He was pale as a sheet and started shaking the instant he saw her.

"You all look familiar." Jasmin said with a frown and one of the guys dropped to his knees and started screaming apologies in Japanese, so she couldn't understand, but the guard who was listening frowned.

"He must have been high as well. He said he remembered stabbing you to death, that you had no pulse." Jasmin frowned and shrugged off her jacket. She would have been stabbed in the back, right? The girls behind her started screaming and one of them fainted. Ah, so it had been true. She turned so the guy could see her back.

"You did this?" She asked and turned, seeing the guy's face turn even paler. He looked to be on the verge of throwing up or passing out. The officer ran over and was halfway done calling an ambulance when Jasmin put her hand on his and calmed him down.

"I'm fine. He could do me no harm." She said and the guards' eyes widened as she lifted the back of her shirt. "Is there any mark?"

"No, but there's blood everywhere..." He said and Jasmin frowned. She pulled out her phone and texted Dusty to get her a new outfit from the room.

"So, how to apologize properly to me..." Jasmin walked up to the man who stared at her with terror in his expression. She couldn't help but give a grin that even had the officer flinching. "I have the perfect idea..." She grinned and looked up at the officer. "His life belongs to me now, alright?"

"As long as he wouldn't rather be arrested for attempted murder." The officer said and Jasmin smiled.

"No, if I wasn't immortal, I'd be dead from this. It would be murder." She said and the officer translated the situation to the man, who looked terrified. Even Jasmin knew with Japanese law, the man would be put to death. Was she really that scary? She looked at the women behind her, shaking in fear, their eyes not trained on the men, but on her.

Yes, she was that scary. She turned back to the man who looked at her with a shattered sigh as he stepped towards her and held his hands out, as if showing subservience. She pointed at the other two women and grinned.

"They can have those two, but that guy is the one that drugged me." She pointed at the man who watched her back with worse fear as she left the room, the other man before her.

They got out the door and Dusty jumped up and looked at Jasmin, the grin on her face letting him know she had a new toy. "Don't tell me we're dragging him to Russia."

"Hell no. Watashiwa Matsu desu. Anatawa?" She looked at the guy, and his voice came out in a whisper.

"Toma Riki, Matsu sama."

"Egoga wakarimasu ka?"

"Ie."

"Damn." She sighed and Dusty frowned.

"What was that?"

"She asked his name, and if he knew English, and he doesn't. Your Japanese is getting better." Kiku grinned and Jasmin sighed.

"I can only introduce myself and apologize." She sized the guy up. "I have a brilliant idea. Let's piss off Alfred." She grinned and pulled out her phone. She snapped a picture of the guy and sent a text.

'Hey! Sending this guy via jet. He's being held in my service as payback for trying to kill me. Find a way to teach him English, alright?'

It was only a couple of seconds til she got a response.

'World meeting, round 2, no Arthur.'

Jasmin turned bright red. THAT was forward! 'Okay' she responded, and could feel Dusty's eyes on her.

"What in the hell?" Dusty looked over her shoulder, trying to see the phone she was desperately trying to hide.

"Looks like Alfred got his payback already." Kiku grinned with a knowing glance as the woman seemed to turn brighter and brighter red. "He ask for round two?"

"Without Arthur." She covered her face with her hands and Kiku chuckled, looking over at the man who was looking around in shock. This was so confusing for him, seeing as they were all still speaking in English.

Kiku was feeling a little mean when he told the guy what was happening, and he paled and promptly fainted. "What's that all about?" Jasmin looked down at the guy and Kiku grinned.

"I told him you got him as a boy toy for your boyfriend." Jasmin laughed and pulled out her phone again, setting up transportation.

_**That's it for now! See you tomorrow for another chapter!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Alright! So over the weekend I'm planning to put up two chapters a day. One in the morning(ish) and one in the evening. I have too much of this on my computer and just can't wait to get it up for people to see! Leave a review and let me know what you guys think, alright?**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Es ist nacht mein!**_

Chapter 22

Jasmin raced. She had sent Riki ahead to the airport the day before, and now she had to pack and be at the airport or risk missing her flight. She was freaking out til Kiku mentioned another flight was coming in at two, so she would only be a few hours late. Jasmin shook her head, trying to fling everything into her bags, but stilled when it came to the laptop. She couldn't be like that with it.

She lifted it carefully and gave Kiku a hug on her way out the door, Dusty right behind. "I'm gonna miss you." Jasmin said to him and Kiku nodded, a soft smile on his lip.

"It's just too bad I know I don't have a chance. Next time you come out, a better convention, and anime night at the club, alright?" He said and Jasmin nodded with enthusiasm as she ran out to the car, grinning and waving as the vehicle made it's way down the road.

"So, how many of these guys are you just leading on?" Dusty asked and Jasmin turned to him with a dark grin.

"All but a few. Most of them have already realized they don't have a shot in hell. I didn't try to hide it. I actually advertized it. But they still want a chance." She watched as Dusty nodded and turned.

"They must be really hard up for chicks. You're not even that pretty."

"I know." She looked out the window, not meeting his gaze. She didn't know if he was joking or not, but he said things like this all the time. So had her husband. She knew she wasn't pretty.

But that didn't mean the reminder didn't hurt. She'd gone too long without it and had almost started thinking she was something special.

Dusty's eyes narrowed at her, taking in the darkening of her eyes with a slight smile. That was the look he wanted to see on her face.

They got to the airport, but after checking through and getting all of the paperwork in order, they'd just missed the flight, so Jasmin booked a spot on the next plane, seeing another addition already boarding on the flight. She wondered if Kiku was going somewhere. They spent about an hour and a half at the bar, free drinks for 'red passport' holders, and Jasmin had one. Dusty didn't know what in the hell that was all about, but he was a little pissed she was getting him drinks. Twenty minutes til boarding they made their way to the tarmac and Japan turned to her with confusion. "Jasmin?"

"We missed the flight." Jasmin smiled with a sad look on her face and Kiku frowned.

This wasn't like the girl he'd gotten to know. "Did something else happen?"

"No, everything's fine. Just a little worn down from all of the traveling, I guess." She sighed and Dusty watched her with a frown. "So, you going somewhere?"

"Not exactly." She heard and Roderich stepped forward and smiled softly at her. "I came into town for a meeting this morning. Have to head home though, before Gil tries to kill anything." He rolled his eyes and Jasmin grinned.

He was surprised when a second later her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Roderich! I missed you!" She grinned and he blushed furiously as she stepped back and looked him over. "It's too bad I didn't know you were in town! We could have had breakfast or something!"

"We can do that on the plane. Und who is this?" He asked, his eyes making their way to the blonde man standing behind Jasmin with dangerous eyes.

"This is Dusty. He's a friend from before the whole death thing." She turned to Dusty and saw his eyes and elbowed him in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him for a second. "Dusty, play nice." She frowned and he stood tall with a frown.

"Hello, Sir Roderich." Dusty bowed lightly and Jasmin sighed out a little tension.

"Roderich is Austria, one of the other personifications, so you'll do well not to glare at him like that." Jasmin laid her hands on her hips and Dusty frowned.

She didn't used to be this hard to keep down.

"I'm sorry." Dusty spoke in monotone as Jasmin turned to Roderich and they boarded the flight, chatting all the way up the stairs.

Kiku had seen the whole interaction with wonder. When Dusty had glared at her on the way up the stairs, he knew there was something terribly wrong. He reached out and took the young man by the shoulder and frowned as he turned. The glare in his eyes was almost as bad as he'd seen on the young men on the battle field about to die. "Keep your distance from her. She's the most important person on the planet. I feel the need to remind you-"

"Shut it, old man. You have no idea what's going on, don't even start with me." Dusty climbed the stairs and Kiku frowned, yanking out his phone. He didn't even bother with text, and hit the call button as he walked back towards the airport.

"Ivan, I need you to do me a favor."

"If it has anything to do with Jasmin, I refuse." Ivan spoke with a cheer in his voice and Kiku turned back to the airplane.

"The young man that's with her, I think he's doing something to her. She was fine, but I left them alone for two hours and she looked... broken. I didn't realize it with enough time to do anything, so can you keep an eye on the situation? If worse comes to worse, I can make him disappear." Japan offered, and Ivan giggled.

"Net, it's fine. If he's being like that, it will be my pleasure to hear his final breaths." Ivan's smile could be heard through the phone. Kiku's hair stood on end at the dark chuckling sound, but it was a calming thought. "Thank you for the warning." Ivan's soft voice calmed him farther and Kiku nodded.

"Thank you for taking it seriously. They'll be there in about two hours. She missed the last flight." Kiku turned back to the plane and Ivan chuckled.

"I know, she already texted me. Do svidaniya." Ivan disconnected and Kiku found himself afraid at how calming those terrifying words had been.

He had offered to kill.

Japan couldn't help but smile, and it must have been a sight to see, as the security guards moved out of his way in a hurry. He had no choice now but to leave it to Russia.

The plane ride was interesting. Dusty hung out in the back room, avoiding the other two who were happily chatting about plans for a meeting in a week. His eyes narrowed. Eight years of work he'd put into her, and she'd been undoing all of it for the last five weeks. It would take a while to get her back to where she was supposed to be.

He'd make sure she returned to his side, and no one was going to stop him.

He frowned as he heard the young man chat with her. His voice was soft and kind. Just happened to be in town for a meeting. Dusty rolled his eyes. Either she was stupid, or was playing along. He frowned as he realized with her, there was really no way to know. But there was one thing he did know for certain.

She was entirely too close to that man for his liking.

"It was boring, a meeting about fine tuning an electronic piano. I don't know how to do that. There aren't even any wires." He frowned and Jasmin giggled.

"Of course not! Did they not realize you were a traditional pianist?" She asked and his eyes turned to hers, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"I guess not. I'd helped them with the original designs forever ago, but swore I'd never deviate to electronic musics again." He pulled his hand through his hair and Jasmin frowned.

"Any? I actually like some of it." She pulled out her phone and started flipping through, heading to youtube and threw a song on. It had a woman singing along with a violin in the beginning, but an electronic beat started up and by the halfway mark even Roderich had to admit, it wasn't bad. He did notice something, while he was listening, he noticed her hands moving, almost like playing a piano in reverse. The finger movements would have been perfect if mirrored.

"Do you play?" He asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"I used to try, but my fingers just weren't quick enough. I tried violin, guitar, bass guitar, drums, all ended in horrible failure. I can only sing." She watched as his eyebrow raised.

"A singer, eh? Why don't you sing for me?" He asked with a smile that made Jasmin's throat go dry.

She flipped through youtube, trying to find something she thought he might like, and ended out stuck. "French, Phantom or sappy?" She asked and Roderich wriggled his nose in distaste at the choices.

"I guess Phantom." He said and watched as she plugged her phone into the stereo system of the plane and pushed the cord for the mic into the wall. Roderich looked surprised at the wall. He hadn't even realized that stuff was there.

She pushed a couple times and a song started out. While the first thing to pop into his head had indeed been Phantom of the opera, he wasn't expecting a song from it. He smiled, realizing there was a male part almost halfway through, and if she was any good, he'd join her.

The song was 'Think of me', and Roderich sat back with a sad smile. She was being unfair with her choice of music. He knew he was overly critical of music from the Phantom of the Opera, due to its overuse. He sighed and looked up as the music was set to start.

"Think of me, Think of me fondly when we say goodbye!" She sang, and Roderich's jaw fell, his mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise.

The farther into the song she got, the better, the sweeter, the more intoxicating the voice became. He realized she hadn't warmed up, and would probably be even better when she really applied herself.

Good god, he'd discovered a diamond! He stood and walked over to her, his eyes wide as he started singing Raoul's part. She blushed when she heard his voice. She'd heard it when she was alive, the singing of Marukaite Chikyuu, but to hear it in person was something else entirely. It was so soft and delicate.

He would have made a better phantom, she thought as she started on the last line. She didn't see his appraising glance as she started into the trill, that she managed to perfect over years of practice.

As the song ended she heard him clap and turned with a blush and a bow. "Thank you." She smiled and he reached down and slid the mic from her hand, and kissed the back softly.

"Thank you for singing for me! I had no idea you were so gifted in music!" He was lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "Where did you learn?"

"My parents were both musicians. My mother sang and played the bass, my father sang and played the guitars and drums. I was raised to love music." She said and Roderich smiled softly at her.

"It looks like they did a wonderful job of it." He smiled, watching as her blush brightened.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been rather... colorful on this ride." His hand made its way to her forehead and she burned brighter.

"Sorry, I know I didn't blush this much around you before, but I guess I'm just a little more... aware of you now." She said softly, honestly hoping he missed the words.

He blushed, hearing the words, but turned away, trying to kill down the hope that was swelling in his chest.

The next while was spent in silence, and while it did start out fairly awkward, it became comfortable after a few minutes. The waitress came through and they both ordered coffees. Jasmin had to giggle when out of instinct, Roderich tossed a couple of chocolate squares into each cup and Jasmin stirred, smelling the aromas that blended together with perfection.

"What is in that chocolate? It's not what I'm used to, but it's so good!" She said as she took a sip and Roderich handed her a couple of bars.

"Here, I have plenty more. Enjoy them. It's chocolate, white chocolate, cinnamon and a touch of hazelnut cream. I wouldn't suggest eating it by itself, it's intensely sweet." He said and Jasmin stared wide eyed at the bars before sliding them into her pocket.

"When I get to Russia I have to get a computer bag, I'll toss them in their. It'll be the perfect cafe bag!" She grinned and Roderich smiled softly at her.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying yourself so much." He watched as her eyes fluttered past him for a moment, and he turned, seeing Dusty standing in the doorway with a grim expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure JR would have loved to see this." He turned and walked back towards the back of the plane. Roderich wasn't sure what was going on, but when he turned back to Jasmin he jumped up, his coffee knocked off the table and shattered on the ground, tossing burning hot coffee on both of their legs.

Roderich winced in pain, and remembering how she could feel their pain he reacted to try and help, surprised when she hadn't moved.

Her face was paper white. She was staring at the doorway still with shaking, wide eyes. She seemed to be trembling. He didn't know what was going on, but this wasn't good.

"Jasmin?"

"I- I'm sorry." She stood and stepped away, her hands clasped over her heart. "I forgot so easily. How could I forget so easily?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Come here!" Roderich ran over and wrapped his arms around her before she could run. "Calm down! What was that all about?"

"How did I forget my husband? We were married for twelve years, and I just forgot!" She cried and Roderich frowned, remembering what Arthur had said about her memory.

This seemed a little much, though. "Jasmin, calm down. I know you're upset, but there's nothing your worry will accomplish now." He looked into her eyes and she could see the worry. She could feel the sadness and knew he already missed the smiling, blushing girl she'd just been.

She felt her hands clench harder over her heart. She stood still, confused over her mind, the want to calm down and make him happy, and the want to say no and spend time to grieve.

Her decision was cut short when Roderich's hand softly touched her cheek. Her eyes softly closed as her head moved towards the comfort she found there. He watched as her face softened and the pain and worry drifted away. He didn't know what was going on, but this Dusty needed to not be by her side.

"Jasmin, look at me." He said and she softly opened her eyes, a little more worry than he'd like still shone. "I'm going to kiss you." He said and her eyes widened for a second, as he leaned down, but she didn't run, which was a good sign.

He closed his eyes on instinct. Jasmin's eyes closed and she felt the warm velvet of his lip press against hers. It was a very soft and caring kiss. His hand held her chin still, his other hand found its way to her waist and he pulled her softly towards him.

While it wasn't a hard kiss, it definitely showed passion. She felt the warmth from him surround her. She could feel his heart pounding in her chest. His fingers were so gentle with her. His lips were so delicate. When he finally pulled his head back and looked at her, she could see passion and love in his eyes. She realized it was fairly different from the kiss she was expecting.

There were similarities to the kiss with 'Loverboy', but there were some things that stood out in much different ways. The lips felt different. There was still a hungry feel to his kiss. She was hoping, when she'd seen him in the airport, but she guessed it wasn't him.

He saw the slight disappointment in her eyes and stared, surprised. "Why the look?" He asked, feeling his heart break. No one wants to see disappointment after a kiss!

"You're not him." She said with her eyebrows quirking up. "I was... kind of hoping you were the guy who's been following me. He's charming and caring and horribly romantic, but it wasn't the same kiss." She sighed and saw him blush bright red.

"You wanted me to be him?" He asked softly and Jasmin nodded. It looked like all of the blood in her body rushed to her face. He smiled and held her close again. "I'd be more than happy to be like that with you, if you want." He smiled down at her and softly guided her chin back up, another kiss touching her lip. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips softly pressed to hers. His hand gently cradled her cheek as his other hand softly held her as close as could be. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his tongue lightly ran over her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. His lips left hers, his forehead touched hers and her eyes opened, seeing his violet eyes looking into hers.

"I'll not soil you anymore than this, unless you say you want me to. If nothing else, I'm a gentleman. Remember this, if you ever start to worry you're not good enough, or not worthy, I'm a world famous pianist, and I've known you for a bit of time now. I could only wish you'd offer your hand to me, because I know that in my heart I'm not worthy of you."

He understood the sadness in her eyes when he'd boarded the plane. That wretch of a man in the back of the plane had heard she was important and was trying to claim dominance by beating her mentally into submission. It was an old tactic used by husbands who didn't understand what a blessing a strong woman could be.

But he wasn't even her husband. What was going on? He watched Jasmin's face go from worried to shocked, to tears. She was holding his chest to her face to hide her tears. He couldn't help but smile, knowing a major part of it would just be that she felt loved. He lifted her and sat on the cushiest chair he could find, turning her so she straddled his hips, her knees in the chair, his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close. "Go ahead and cry. Get it all out of your system, so that when you look up you can smile so beautifully for me again." He said, laying his chin on her shoulder. He was surprised when a few moments later her crying softly stilled, but she didn't move.

He realized she must have been more tired than he'd originally thought. By now the jet lag would become fairly insane. He reached out, grabbing a throw from the couch and covered them, keeping her warm and comfortable. The stewardess came through and frowned at the broken cup. Roderich frowned at the woman and sighed. "Please take care of that after the flight. And call Russia with a code... Uhm..." Roderich tried to even think of what kind of code this situation would be.

"Sagen Ivan, dass der Mann in der Ebene ist ein Verräter, und wenn er die Fahrt dort überlebt, ich fordere er das Licht der Welt erblicken nie wieder."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked to the back of the plane, and she nodded, taking off running to get the message through as quickly as possible. If the kind and considerate, always gentlemanly Roderich Edelstein was saying such things, she shivered in fear of the monster in the back of the plane.

The message got through ten minutes before the plane touched down and Jasmin still slept in his arms. Roderich insisted the woman not tell the man in the back of the plane it was safe to depart. He lifted the woman in his arms and carried her down the stairs with much more ease than Ivan had expected to see. He quirked an eyebrow at the situation and Jasmin was handed softly over. "If she woke up she'd insist he get off the plane as well." Roderich's eyes turned dangerous and Ivan smiled.

With the wording earlier he was furious the other wasn't able to just handle it himself, but on a small plane with so few stops, Ivan understood. For her not to know what was happening. That was the trick he was trying to pull off. Take care and keep her happy at the same time. Ivan was impressed.

"I'll see if we can take off before he realizes." Roderich bowed low and turned, seeing the man at the top of the stairs, looking down with fury. "Verdammt."

Dusty came down the stairs with a pissed off look on his face and Roderich waited with crossed arms. When the kid got to the tarmac, Roderich held out a hand, stopping his progression. "Get back on that plane." Roderich's eyes held a danger which Dusty was more than happy to return. Dusty swung at the side of Roderich's head and was surprised when his thin arm reached out and easily flipped him, slamming the human down back first on the ground. Roderich stepped over his chest and looked down at the young man, sliding off one of his gloves. He dropped it right in the middle of his face and stared.

Even Ivan wouldn't say he had to leave now! Roderich was manning up a little! He was almost proud! "Your words and behaviors are unforgivable. I challenge you to a duel."

"You're only doing this because she's asleep. I may be stronger than her,but she's got pull over all of you." He grinned and Roderich's foot moved a few inches, stepping down on the man's chest.

"You're stronger than her?" Roderich's eyes lit up. He looked up to Ivan with a grin. "She can keep up with Ludwig's training. She's probably twice as strong as I am." He grinned looking down at the young man who was staring up with confusion. "I think that means you're obsolete. Either get back on that plane, or I will turn you into a smear on the damned snow."

Dusty could hear Ivan chuckling and looked over. He could feel darkness seep from the man. If he had thought Roderich was scary, this other man was evil itself. There was only one thing left to do.

"Jasmin!" Dusty called and the woman jolted awake, looking around. She looked up, seeing Ivan's face so close to hers and blushed terribly.

"Ivan! So... we're here already?" Ivan released her legs and settled her to the ground. Jasmin noticed Roderich staring at her in shock, his shoe on Dusty's chest.

"What's going on?" She heard her voice shake and Roderich frowned.

"I was simply informing him that his behavior towards you was unacceptable. He's been formally challenged to a duel." Roderich felt his mouth tighten. He was expecting her to yell, to get angry for him treating her friend like this.

"And has he accepted?" Jasmin's eyes turned down to the other and Ivan grinned.

She was more traditional than he'd thought. "It's a matter of honor, da?" Ivan asked and Jasmin turned up to him with a nod.

"You must have honor, above all else." Jasmin said and looked down at Dusty.

Instead of getting help, he just made himself look dishonorable to her. "Give me some time to train, alright?" He said and Roderich stepped back, releasing the man from the ground.

"I know just the way. Roderich, take him to Ludwig. No harm is to come to him in the meantime!" Her eyes watched as Roderich nodded, quite unhappy with the situation. "Tell Ludwig to get him in shape for the meeting next week. If you want a duel, Spain will be the perfect place for it." She waited for both men to nod, and smiled. "I'll text him and let him know what's going on."

"Ludwig's going to kill him, you know." Ivan watched and Jasmin grinned.

"Nah, it's just a little exercise. He'll be fine!" Jasmin grinned and Ivan looked up at the man.

Dusty paled. How was Jasmin not afraid of him?! Then he realized she was absorbing the darkness the other put out. He'd forgotten her abilities as a person. She was an energy amplifier. If you put her in a room with a bunch of barely smiling people, there would be a party in an hour. If you put her in a room with one hyper person and three lethargic ones, in an hour they would all be hyper. And she was feeding from his darkness.

"Can you not see the darkness in him?" Dusty pointed to Ivan and Jasmin turned with a smile.

"He's a sweetheart. He's no darker than I am." She crossed her arms and Dusty saw it.

She was emitting the same darkness. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Roderich felt his breath hitch and Dusty stepped back. She was no longer the girl he could control. He no longer held her interest, or her power. Roderich's face turned to a grin as he saw the strength in her gaze.

"I swear, with that look on your face, if you weren't in his care now..." Jasmin turned to him, a little surprised and burned bright red, causing Ivan to laugh.

"So pretty when you blush!" He smiled and Jasmin pulled a sensu fan out of her pocket, covering her face. To Roderich, the modesty was even more of a turn on.

"I'll see you in a week, Dusty! Tell Ludwig I said hi!"

"That's her actual boyfriend, my little brother." Roderich said, taking the man back up the stairs. Dusty couldn't remember, but the name sounded familiar. If it was this pipsqueak's little brother, maybe he could force him into taking care of this.

Jasmin's eyes turned darker the farther away the other man got. She'd forgotten why she hadn't told him she was alive in the first place. It was because of that. She knew he was trying to manipulate her. He always was, but she used to love him. She truly loved him. At one point, even more than her husband, but he was never interested in her.

She didn't know when things went so wrong, but she quickly became the depositing space for all of both mens negative feelings. She'd not been happy for two years before her death. They made sure to keep her as far down as possible. She could feel the darkness beside her still and realized Ivan had seen her reaction.

"This is going to be fun." She smiled and even Ivan felt a chill run down his spine.

_**The week with Ivan will turn out to be interesting, I promise! Mwahaha! God, I'm having so much fun with this! Hope to see you guys back in about 12 hours!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**German**_

_**Sagen Ivan, dass der Mann in der Ebene ist ein Verräter, und wenn er die Fahrt dort überlebt, ich fordere er das Licht der Welt erblicken nie wieder. - Tell Ivan that the man in the plane is a traitor, and if he survives the ride there, I demand he never see the light of day again.**_

_**Verdammt****- Dammit**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Alright, everyone! Four chapter weekend second installment is now!**_

_**Remember to review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Dude, just heard of the HP FF My Immortal. Read chapters 1-7. Still trying to decide whether to laugh or cry!**_

Chapter 23

Jasmin stared, dumbfounded out front of the house. The only house she'd seen that might be larger was Alfred's, but even Alfred admitted the house was owned by everyone. This was Ivan's home. He had a few other countries living with him, but that was all.

And it was the size of a god damned city.

"I'm going to spend a lot of time lost, I can tell." She spoke softly and Ivan grinned down at her.

"We'll spend most of our time in the main wing, it's not as bad as you'd think. I'll put up labels, Da?"

"That might be a good idea." She said and they walked in.

Jasmin was surprised when Ivan had insisted on carrying her bags. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. He brought her into the house and they walked through. Ivan pointed out some things on the way, the kitchen, the living room, the offices. He had a hallway of offices.

And across from it was a hallway of bedrooms. Ivan had always kept his own bedroom at the back, and set the other nations at the front, but he'd decided to set Jasmin across from himself.

He walked her into the room and set her bags down. She looked around, surprised at the comfort and cosiness of the room. It wasn't small, it was a two story apartment. There was a kitchen/living room on the first floor and a bedroom on the second, with an open floor plan so you could see both from the door. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom on the second floor and she ran up the stairs and looked inside. Ivan came up behind her and smiled. "I hope it's to your liking."

"It's huge!" She said. It had a glass block shower, a huge bath tub made of stone, and it seemed all surfaces were made of black marble. It was amazing!

"Here, in case of danger." He stepped in and pulled down a pipe beside a set of shelves and the shelf released from the wall. She looked in seeing darkness and looked both directions before turning back to him. "You are free to wander, but if you aren't careful, you may end out seeing things you don't want to see. And if I were you, I'd avoid being naked in your main room. I don't know if the others have found the passageways." He smiled and Jasmin giggled.

"Thanks for the warning."

"There's another passage beside the bed, if you pull on the candlestick at the corner of the room. Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll be across the hall if you need anything. I'll be by to get you for lunch in two hours." He bowed gently and Jasmin nodded, watching him wander off.

She grinned as she heard the door close and snuck into the passageway. There was a faint light coming from the floor and she followed it around. She found a huge light and turned, seeing into Ivan's room, probably through a mirror. He was on the phone, speaking in Russian so she had no idea what he was saying as he started stripping off his clothing. He was warning her because of her being a female, but he wasn't as worried about it himself.

He'd had such a baby face she was surprised to find muscle under the coat. A button up white shirt soon found it's way into the clothes bin, soon followed by the undershirt he'd worn. His pants were next to follow, but as he started fingering the hem on his boxers she turned away.

Good god, he was built like that this whole time!? He had the physique of a professional wrestler! She turned back to the mirror, taking one more peek and was surprised to find him right before her. He was looking himself over in the mirror with a critical look, but it gave her a moment to really look at him.

He was impressive all over. Every inch was trained and strong. Even though he couldn't see, she blushed when she looked down to see how endowed he was.

Good god, he had the perfect form.

He ran his fingers through his hair and Jasmin watched as his eyes widened and softened a little. "I'm so not sure how to do this. Wooing a woman isn't something I do." He sighed and ran his hand over his hair again, trying to keep it up. His hair tousled and it gave him a different appearance, but it didn't look right to her. "But I'm too nervous to do things like that. Besides, she's not some stupid bimbo. I have a feeling she's a lot like me. Maybe I should act like I do around Irunya. Just be nice and cuddly." He smiled and blushed lightly and Jasmin watched. He was this nervous because of her? She couldn't tell earlier. "I don't think things will happen like that. She's playful and affectionate, but she knows propriety, unless she's on medication." He chuckled and Jasmin smiled, turning and walking further down the hallway.

She came to another window and looked around. No one was there, so she went on to the next.

She watched as Estonia took a deep breath and held the envelope beneath his arm. He looked at the doorway, his watch, his shoes, then he ran to the mirror and started looking over his hair. He pulled out a small bottle from his table and spritzed it on his chest.

He was worried about making a good impression on her.

The next room had Lithuania and Latvia, lazily laying back and tossing darts at a board next to the door. "All this over some stupid broad. She was too terrifying! Almost as scary as Ivan!" Latvia shivered and Lithuania frowned.

"She was faking it. Almost all of it. All of that, and I still have no idea what kind of person she is. Like a god damned clown." He shivered and tossed the dart. Jasmin turned and headed back to her own room and was surprised to hear the door knock. She ran out and tossed it open, honestly worried she'd been caught peeking.

"Estonia?" She asked, surprised and he smiled with a light bow.

"Eduard VonBock. I wanted to welcome you personally." He bowed lightly and held out the envelope she'd seen earlier. He could see the confusion on her face and smiled. "It's a map. I know Ivan would have given you a quick peek around, but I thought this would be easier on you. If you have any trouble and Ivan's not here, feel free to come get me, two doors down from him." He turned and pointed and Jasmin nodded, still a little surprised.

"Alright. Thank you." She bowed lightly and he turned, returning to his room.

The smell of his musk lingered in the air and she felt her lungs try and absorb it. The smell was indeed intoxicating. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was amazing. She smiled as she turned back into her room and opened the envelope, looking over the map inside.

It was only a few minutes til she felt boredom kick in and started on her workout. She didn't have a jogging track, but she could run in place, she guessed and started in.

Two hours later, she'd completely lost track of time and when Ivan knocked at the door she yelled, falling over. He threw the door open and ran in, finding her laying with her knees bent at the couch, her hands over her face and her lungs heaving. "What happened?" He bent down and she rolled away quickly.

"Don't touch me! I'm all dirty! I didn't realize it was that late already! Give me just a minute!" She yelled and grabbed her bag, running upstairs. She was literally back down in ten mintues and Ivan looked her over, surprised at her.

He'd always seen her in jeans or leather, so when she came down in a black skirt with blue leggings and an off the shoulder shirt with flowing sleeves, it was a bit of a shock. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail, but kept a few strands out for framing. She was beautiful like this.

"Sorry for the wait!" She smiled and blushed at the look on his face.

"It's fine. Let's go down." He grabbed her hand and they actually ran down the hallway, her giggling the whole way. When they tossed open the doors she was flushed from the jog and the hour and a half of pushups and situps, which none of them knew about. She giggled lightly and practically danced in, sitting in the seat Ivan pulled out for her. She thanked him with a smile and he sat beside her, looking across at Estonia, who smiled back at her. She could tell he was surprised to see someone in the house smile so brightly. Belarus came in and looked at the girl sitting next to her brother and frowned. She didn't even try and hide her hatred of the girl and jumped onto the table, sliding across on her knees so she was pushed off of the other side, Jasmin caught between her thighs as she landed hard on the ground. Jasmin looked up at her with a grin.

"Belarus! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You stay away from my brother!" She yelled and held the knife to the girl's throat. She was a little startled when instead of panicking the girl just continued to smile at her. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"This." It felt like she was being pulled right back. Belarus felt a crack on the back of her head and was out like a light.

Ivan was horrified over what his sister had done, but when she seemed to smack her own head on the table and Jasmin stood and brushed herself off, he was a little surprised. "Estonia, Lithuania, please get my sister back to her room." He asked and the boys stood and nodded. Jasmin was about to reach down to lift the chair back up and was surprised when Ivan reached it first. "What happened there with Belarus?"

"Ah, she took too long to attack and I snuck my knee up the back of her dress. I kicked down and she was dragged with my leg." She said and Ivan stared. She was a good fighter as well.

"I'm impressed. Not many will stand up to her. Often times, even I have trouble with it." He said and Jasmin giggled again.

"It would make me nervous if my sisters were trying to get me to marry them also, so I do kind of understand." She said and Ivan sat back down as Jasmin did.

"You have sisters?"

"Two. Andrea and Rose. I'm the oldest, even though I look like the youngest right now." She frowned and shrugged.

"It's interesting, we both have two sisters." He said and Jasmin giggled.

"I only really grew up with one of them. My mother kind of abandoned me and Rose to my father when I was a child, and Andrea was born after that." She remembered and was surprised to hear a sad tone from the other.

"That sounds painful, being abandoned."

"Nah, it was what was best for me. He was a hard ass, and horribly abusive, but at least he taught me about music and how to take a beating. I'd probably be a wuss if it weren't for him." She grinned and he looked down at her, a bit mixed about his feelings on this whole thing.

"I guess I can understand that." He said and Jasmin noticed the look on his face.

"It really was what was best for me. I was there for only four years, until I was a teenager, then my mother took us back. After that, I had my beautiful little sister." Jasmin smiled and Ivan let some of the tension melt away.

"Maybe we can sneak down, let you see them some time."

"No. My mother would never let me go if she saw me, and my father is dead. Maybe I should message Rose, though. I couldn't stop thinking about her in Louisiana."

"Why was that?" Ivan was curious, trying to figure out how her mind worked.

"Francis had roses in his yard. They were beautiful." She smiled at the memory and watched as Estonia and Lithuania came in and sat on either side of Latvia, who was staring at Ivan as if he'd grown another head.

Ivan looked at his watch as a man peeked around the door and serving trays were brought out for each of them. Jasmin's eyes narrowed and she stood, stepping away from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'll just go back to my room." She said and Ivan could see pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head, taking off at a dead run.

He followed quickly behind and watched as she tore into one of her bags, literally dumping it on the coffee table and shifted through it. She eventually found a couple of bottles and took one of each with a bottle of water she kept for emergencies. "What happened?"

"Let me guess, Lemon chicken with cracked pepper?" She asked and Ivan's eyes widened.

"I told them no citrus! I'm so sorry!" He said and knelt down beside her, looking her over to see if she was alright.

"I'm not blaming you, it's fairly common people don't realize how much stuff citrus is in. I'll be better as soon as the meds kick in." Jasmin said and looked down, realizing she'd taken one of the wrong pills. Her hands shook as she turned the bottle.

It was supposed to be Ibuprofen. Please let it say Ibuprofen!

Vicodin.

Dammit!

She grabbed the other bottle and blushed horribly as she took the third pill, causing a worried glance from the other. "Ivan, go and eat. I'll be fine here until my headache backs off, alright?"

"I'll have them bring something more suitable down for you." He said and stood with a bow.

"Thank you, Ivan." Jasmin nearly whispered. The way she said his name sent chills down his back and he tried to hold off the blush as he left the room.

He knocked softly at her door half an hour later and opened the door slowly, seeing her laying on the couch with her arm over her face. "Are you awake?" He asked softly and Jasmin sighed deeply. Her head turned, and he could see her eyes closed. The migraine was still probably fairly strong and he sat across from her. He watched the way her breathing moved her chest. The way her eyes shifted in her sleep. He snuck closer and felt her head. She was a little warm. He turned her so she was on her stomach and went to the restroom, grabbing a washcloth and putting cool water on it and laid it on her neck, where a migraine would be. He watched her for another minute and stood, about to go when he felt her hand on his wrist and turned, seeing her eyes on his.

She looked disoriented. He could only smile softly and lift her up. He carried her up the stairs to the bed and turned down the lights, to keep her head from hurting worse. He laid her down and put the washcloth back on her neck and sat beside her, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down til the meds kicked in. He knew that could be up to another half hour and sighed, trying not to be happy that gave him more time to sit here beside her.

He woke the next morning laying in her bed. Her head rested on his shoulder. He'd gotten down to his undershirt somehow, and he sighed when he realized he was still wearing pants. Jasmin was still asleep. He looked down at her and sighed softly, accidentally waking the girl.

"Dobroye Utro." He spoke softly and she smiled.

"Good morning. What happened?" She sat up and looked around. She noticed they were both dressed, so this was at least better than her last experience with the medication.

"I tried to keep you comfortable, but ended out too comfortable myself." Ivan sat up and Jasmin grinned at him.

"Thank you for caring." She watched as a light shone in his eyes.

"You didn't get to eat, let's go down to the kitchen." Ivan stood and held out his hand and Jasmin stood, looking over herself. She felt weird, but figured it was just the medication. She could feel the pounding still in the back of her head and realized the migraine was being masked by the pain killers. She grabbed the bottles and took them, then took the correct ones again. Ivan was worried as they headed down, seeing her glare with fury at the small bottles. He frowned and decided maybe it would be in her best interest to get a sticker to place on the cap of the ones she didn't want to take.

Jasmin walked into the kitchen, as she didn't feel like dealing with cooks that didn't know what she was allergic to and looked through the kitchen, finding a lot of baking supplies, some strawberries and whipped cream.

She took another look and grinned as she started throwing ingredients into the bowl. She peered out shortly after and saw all four of the others in the dining room, chatting and smiled as she started pouring. It was about five minutes later she brought out the first two plates. She was happy to see Ivan's sisters were there as well. She placed the first two plates before them before going and getting the next two ready. It was about fifteen minutes later everyone had a waffle, with strawberries and cream. Ivan's eyes lit up when he saw it, and Ukraine, who Jasmin had learned was named Irunya was talking about the luxury of strawberries, while Belarus, who seemed to be named Natalia, just seemed happy breakfast had been made after the trouble she'd caused the day before.

Jasmin came out finally with her own plate and sat and nibbled at the corner, but frowned slightly after tasting it. "Oh, it doesn't taste right." She frowned and Ivan looked at her surprised.

"It tastes fine."

"Yes, it tastes alright, but it doesn't taste as well as it should. Now I get to wonder what I forgot." She frowned and Ivan's eyebrows lowered.

"Well, where's the recipe? We can look through."

"I haven't used a recipe for waffles in years. It's like bread dough, I memorize the ingredients and textures to get it right. I probably forgot..." Jasmin thought through to what she'd tossed in and smiled after a second. "Ah. The vanilla. It's only a couple of drops, but I need to try and remember it next time." She said as she took another bite.

"You made these by memory?" Lithuania asked and Jasmin looked up and smiled, the fork still sticking out of her mouth. She nodded happily and Ivan smiled, covering his mouth at the cute gesture.

Breakfast was done and the cooks came in to take the dishes and apologized to Ivan for their tardiness. He waved it off and they went upstairs. Jasmin was surprised at the library. It was huge, and filled wall to wall, floor to ceiling through three stories. It was larger than most of the libraries Jasmin had seen.

She looked around but eventually broke out her laptop, seeing as the books were all in Russian.

She figured, since Dusty had found her through Facebook, she should probably fix that and jumped on, seeing a bunch of people yelling at her to take the images down. They were hateful and rude to a family mourning the loss of their sweet daughter. Jasmin grinned and responded, not even thinking at the time.

"You guys didn't even call me. I spoke to you guys four times a year. Christmas, Easter, and about three days before each. If you're going to miss me, shouldn't you have been there in the first place?"

She uploaded the newer pics, and took one with her flipping off the camera so they could really see her. She looked insane and Jasmin grinned. She looked happy. For the first time in thirty years, she was truly happy.

"Draw a circle, there's the earth" She wrote in the description and laughed.

Dusty updated and Jasmin read it and laughed. Apparently Ludwig was really pushing him, and Dusty was fighting back full force, but was making no progress. Jasmin's eyes darkened as she looked over the last two months of comments. He said he would miss her when they said her death had happened. That was it. No real sadness, just an 'I'm sorry to her family', the generic reply when someone you don't really care about dies.

He'd gotten a girlfriend two days later, but found her too troublesome, and was single a week later.

She looked over the comments and found one, a picture of her stabbed at the convention.

He'd seen it. He thought she was dead. He laughed about it. Apparently the guys offered him fifty dollars to buy his girlfriend and Dusty had accepted.

She read and laughed. Her cackling echoed the room, but Ivan realized quickly that this wasn't a happy sound and walked over, watching her with worry. He watched as she typed in with a bit of a thrill.

"Not dead yet, but it looks like you soon will be if you don't pay better attention to Ludwig. Train harder, or die faster. I'm immortal, but let's see how much you can suffer before you die." She spoke as she typed it in and Ivan watched with worry as she hit the enter button. He slowly reached his hand forward and closed the lid, drawing her attention. She was furious til she saw the look on his face and realized what she'd just done.

She covered her mouth and just stared, shocked to her wits end. "Jasmin, let's go camping. Just me and you with no interruptions or electronics. We can go see the walruses."

She could only nod.

"I like walruses."

She had to borrow a bunch of Ivan's gear, as she didn't have anything to camp with. He was worried it would be too heavy, but since they were sharing a tent and the food was all MRE style, it wasn't too bad. She packed a few extra warm packs, knowing they would help after a long time on the ice and lifted the pack, smiling. "This looks good."

"You look really good in my coat." Ivan grinned and Jasmin giggled. It was another Red army Greatcoat, and she bought a pink scarf and neoprene gloves to keep the moisture out. She had to buy boots and a warm hat. She got a turtle neck sweater to wear under the other sweater, so she could pull it up over her mouth and nose. She bought some goggles, ones that reminded her of Mattie and looked in the mirror of the store. She was unrecognizable.

She walked out and Ivan looked her over, nodding. "Looks like you've chosen well, but take off the excess for now. We'll put it on when we get to the starting point." He said and Jasmin nodded, sliding it all off right in the walkway of the mall. Ivan was panicked til he realized she just threw the other stuff on over her regular clothes. She hadn't tied the boots, so they slid off easily as well.

"I know not to dress till your ready." She grinned as they headed out.

Time to go camping!

_**That's it for this chapter!**_

_**Hope to see you all for the next one!**_

_**Пока-пока! **_

_**Jasmin**_


	24. Chapter 24

PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!

_**If you're just reading this for the first time today, and you only read one chapter last night, go back! You missed a chapter! I'm doing 2 chapters a day over the weekend! Don't miss the storyline and skip right to the smut!**_

_**Wait, what?**_

_**Anywho, finally worked out the issues with the early thirty chapters. Almost done with 34, and it's getting good! Woot!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Ivan Naked: That is all!**_

Chapter 24

They left the truck after getting all of their gear on. Seeing as Jasmin knew they'd be getting dressed and undressed in a small tent, she wasn't too worried about him seeing her in minimal clothing, so she didn't notice his bright red cheeks when she stripped down to her undergarments to toss the warmer clothing on. She was the first one done and stepped out, surprised to find the bitter cold that only hit parts of her forehead didn't even seem to reach the rest of her. She knew this probably wouldn't last long, and grabbed her warm packs, shoving about ten into her pockets. She tossed the pack onto her back and waited for Ivan to finish, looking over the area before her. It was still green, even though the temperature in the daytime was nearing -4 degrees C. She noticed there was water, and a few hills, but the land was flatter than she thought it would be.

"You grabbed the wrong pack." Ivan called and Jasmin frowned.

"I didn't even realize." She said and traded with him, surprised to find the difference in weight. "I easily could have carried that. Guess I'm stronger than I thought." She grinned and they started walking.

She was surprised to see everything. Ivan had said no electronics, but she carried a couple of backup chargers and her cell phone so she could take pictures. She was snapping the sky when she noticed Ivan's eyes watching the clouds. He looked so tranquil in the surroundings and Jasmin took a step over, snapping his picture from lower down. It was his eyes and the sky that really shone in the image, and Jasmin smiled as she reviewed it. She slid her camera back into her pocket as they continued along.

It was a good three hours later they stopped for lunch, then kept going for another few hours before stopping to make camp. Ivan was surprised they reached the area as quickly as they did. When he went with the others they always slowed him down, but Jasmin seemed to be pushing him faster instead. He set up the tent, as Jasmin said she wasn't good with them, while she collected firewood. The pit was already dug out from previous camping trips, and Jasmin rubbed the sticks together one last time before tossing them into the pit. She didn't worry about the small, or even the medium sized sticks, and Ivan was about to complain when he noticed her stick the last medium stick into the ground right through the center. She arranged the larger sticks around it and he watched with interest as she got the angles right and had a three foot wooden teepee built in minutes. She pulled out a leaf and lit the end, sliding it to the other leaves she'd set on the bottom and the fire took seconds to start. He wondered why she looked so concerned at it, and when the leaves burned out, she kept tossing more in, shoving them with a small stick under the rest.

He could tell when she relaxed, when the smaller sticks finally caught. "Ah."

"Couldn't let my guard down til the actual fire had started." She smiled, pulling the goggles up and the rest of the material down under her chin. After a few more minutes it was warm enough she undid the buttons on her coat and allowed the air to come in. She kept it over her back, where the warmth wouldn't reach, but slid off her gloves, sitting comfortably. "I forgot how much I used to love this." She smiled and Ivan watched her with interest.

"You used to camp a lot?"

"All the time. I was really young at the time, so I don't really remember too much about it, but this still seems so nostalgic." She sighed with content and Ivan nodded, feeling a similar way.

They ate and rested for a moment. Ivan decided to go to bed and Jasmin told him she'd stay awake a little longer. He got into the tent, and watched her, expecting her to pull out her cell phone, but was surprised when instead she started tapping her hands against her knees, a tribal beat coming from her. She started singing in a language Ivan hadn't heard in years. It was an old Gaelic song about a wife who found out her husband was killed in war. Her eyes watched the fire, and for the first time so far, Ivan felt like he really understood her. She sat, not realizing she was being watched for probably half an hour before she pulled out her stick and tapped the middle, causing the wood to collapse down. She patted a few more pieces down and knew the fire would suffocate in a bit and climbed into the tent. When she saw Ivan just starting to take off his boots she frowned. "Sorry, did I keep you awake?"

"No, nothing like that. You're a beautiful singer." He said and Jasmin blushed with a steady smile.

"Thank you. I have a feeling you are as well. You have such a sweet speaking voice." She said and he shook his head.

"I can't hold a note." He took off the coat and the snow gear, hanging them in the corner of the tent.

It was a bigger tent than Jasmin had originally realized. She stripped down to her undergarments again as she pulled out her sleeping bag and crawled in. "Good night." She said and closed her eyes, surprised to hear him nearly whisper the same thing back.

It was nearly an hour later she woke. She was still too cold to sleep. She sat up and considered putting her snow gear back on. "Can't sleep?" Ivan asked, nearly scaring the girl out of her skin.

"It's too cold. I can't sleep through it." She said and was surprised when Ivan sat up and unzipped her sleeping bag. She held her hands around herself for a bit, shaking all over and watching as he zipped the bags together.

He motioned her over and she crawled in, unable to kill the blush on her cheeks. Of course, seeing her blush made him blush, and he sighed. "Please pardon my closeness, but it'll help." He said and wrapped his arm over her waist.

He had been right, and in minutes she was asleep.

The next morning the two woke awkwardly. Jasmin was the first to wake, but in her sleep she'd rolled over and had her head pressed against his chest. One arm was under her head and seemed to be a perfect pillow, while the other held her waist securely to him. She took a moment to look him over in his sleep.

He was beautiful. His fair hair, pale but perfect skin. Even though he did have a baby face, she could see the perfect spacing of his cheekbones. She could hear his breathing pick up and knew he was waking. When his eyes opened and looked down into hers he smiled softly. "You're so warm." His voice was breathy. She giggled and snuggled back into his chest.

"So are you." her hands pressed against his chest and Ivan watched her with interest. She just laid there for a moment, taking comfort in his being there and he smiled, feeling her rub against him.

He bit his lip, but a small hiss escaped and she looked up with surprise. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, nothing like that. Just... watch where you move, please." He said softly and Jasmin realized, turning bright red. She nodded and laid still, just looking up into his eyes.

God, he had such beautiful eyes. "Can I kiss you?" She wasn't even sure she'd actually asked. It didn't feel like her lips had moved, but she could see the response on his face.

"I guess." His eyes widened, he swallowed hard. She smiled, realizing as terrified as everyone was of him, he was still this innocent. She had to move up a little to reach him, and her hand softly ran over his cheek. He turned brighter red at the contact, but his eyes stayed wide open on her. As much as she was looking over him, he was watching her as well. She leaned up and her eyes closed as their lips touched.

She wasn't ever the one who instigated kissing. She hadn't in nearly ten years, so it felt really weird and awkward, but still soft. His lips were warm and velvety. His hand ran up her back, pulling her gently towards him. Her fingers dragged softly down his neck and he gasped at the feeling, his head spinning from it. On instinct she ran her tongue over his lip, pulling it gently to her teeth and she sucked softly for a second. His hand pressed a little more firmly across her back and she gasped as he broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her throat. His hand ran over her shirt, feeling her chest and he groaned at the sensation. He pulled back away from her, panting for breath. She could see the want in his eyes and see the white breath from the cold. "I can't do this anymore or I won't be able to stop." He panted, looking dead into her eyes. She watched him, surprised at the calmness and restraint he was showing. He was shaking like a leaf. Her hand ran down his arm, feeling the muscle almost vibrate beneath her fingers.

"Please, I don't think I can handle anymore." He closed his eyes at her touch.

She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone this turned on. It looked like he was in physical pain. She was trying to figure out what to do, to leave the bed, or to kiss him again. She had to admit, she'd been attracted to him from the moment her eyes had seen him in that first meeting. She wanted to know, but she wasn't sure if he really wanted to, or if it was just the proximity. She tried to shift and brushed against him again, realizing what she'd touched a second too late. She heard him whimper and his eyes looked up at her. He looked afraid.

"Why do you look scared?"

"I don't feel like this. It's new to me." He said and she could see his muscle relax a little. "I don't know if I'd be any good at things like this."

Ah, so that was it. He was nervous. She smiled and nodded. "If you don't want to, that's fine." She said and started to turn to unzip the bag, surprised when a second later she found herself on her back. He was above her, kissing her so softly she wasn't sure it was really him. His hands explored her and she gasped at his touch. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting the material from him before doing the same to herself. She wanted to know what his skin would feel like against hers. He was warm and she could feel a little sweat cover him. His hands explored her more, and hers started exploring as well. It was twenty minutes they laid and just touched the other. Felt the way their skin felt. Felt the muscles in each others' arms, sides, backs. His lips covered hers as his hand slid down the plane of her stomach, and slid softly beneath the underwear she was still wearing.

She gasped as his hand ran over her. Even she was surprised to find how turned on she had gotten in the time they'd had.

He was gone. His mind was so wrapped in the feeling of her, when her hand snaked around him he whimpered, pressing his mouth against her neck. She whimpered and he reached down, sliding off the material from her, before taking off his as well. He leaned down over her again and continued the kiss.

"Is this alright?" He asked and she blushed as she saw his eyes.

This far and he still felt the need to ask permission. She nodded as his lips found their way back to hers.

He was careful, which was great as she'd forgotten she'd been shrunk. It took a couple of minutes for him to be able to actually be fully in her. When he'd pushed in and had slid all the way, his hands, that had been wrapped below her neck, keeping her comfortable tensed up at the feeling. His head was even with hers, but he'd tipped it down, and seemed to be panting into her chest for a second. She could barely notice. She'd gotten herself so wound up she was almost ready to go off already. She let out a soft sigh that only served to turn him on more. He started to move inside her and her arms wrapped up around his waist. She tried to keep from scratching his back, but wasn't sure if she was successful. His eyes looked back up into hers and she saw the feeling in his eyes.

Good god, he was amazing at this. He was slow and delicate. Careful and powerful. He didn't seem to speed up at all, going at a steady pace, but it seemed to only make everything feel better for her. He was kissing her again shortly, and finally sped up a little, but after the sensation she'd gotten used to, it only took her a second to lose it, and clenched around him. He kissed her harder as he lost his composure and started pushing faster and harder, making her go off over what she already was. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt, and his hands slid up her arms and grasped her hands.

"If you do that again... It'll be the end of me." He panted and she giggled, looking up into his eyes. He was still pushing harder into her and as he kissed her, she felt herself already about to go off again.

"I can't stop it." She moaned and he pressed his lips to hers. She could tell it was to keep from making too much noise himself, as he seemed to keep making a throaty groan.

"Together." He whimpered and he tightened the grip on her hands as he pushed again. She felt herself grow weak before she started to shake. The pressure made him lose it, and he yelled as he pushed again. He stayed there for a few minutes, his lips pressed softly to hers, his hands wrapped in her hair, her hands pressed against his chest and running over his cheek.

"Thank you." He looked into her eyes and kissed her gently.

"Why thank me?" She asked, and he smiled as he looked at her, still worried to pull away.

"Because you're the first one to not be afraid of me. To see me as a man instead of as a monster. I know you're going to run off to someone else after this, but for right now, here in my arms, you're just here with me, and that makes me the happiest I think I've ever been." He watched as her eyes shone.

She didn't know if she would be able to go back to anyone else after this. She was half tempted to see if she could get Arthur to break her into different people so she could make everyone happy.

She wanted to protect the smile she was seeing right now. It was such a delicate and beautiful thing.

"Don't think like that." Ivan smiled, but his eyes turned sad. "Don't forget, in your eyes I can see what you're thinking. I don't want him to break you apart like that." He said sadly and kissed her gently. "The thought you care this much really is all I need." He smiled and ran his hand down her cheek again, before pulling away.

They both gasped at the feeling, and Ivan frowned, realizing something. "I think you broke me. I'm not going down." He looked up with wide eyes and Jasmin grinned.

They didn't end out leaving the tent for hours. They lit a fire and ate, and just said screw it and returned to the tent.

The whole trip ended out going like this, and they never did make it to see the walruses, but they were both perfectly alright with that.

By the time they made it back to the car, he had to take her right to the airport. He called to Estonia to get her stuff and meet them there.

They talked the whole drive there. It was fun, and she realized by the time they got to the airport, he was actually a major contender. He was fun, sexy, great in bed, kind and considerate. He treasured the small things in life. Even just holding her hand on the way through the airport seemed to bring him infinite happiness.

When they got to the tarmac, Estonia was handing her stuff to the crew, who seemed curious as to why he was bringing stuff for someone else and not flying as well. Part of the reason, they needed the next few hours to get their own stuff together.

Jasmin would take this flight with Lithuania, who was standing off to the side, trying to make sure his stuff and the girls' didn't get mixed up.

When they called for the flight to board, Jasmin turned back with wide eyes.

She couldn't stop a tear from traveling down her cheek and he stepped forward, brushing it away with a kiss. "Don't mourn me. I'll always be here if you need me." He said softly and she nodded, reaching up and hugging him close. They shared a soft kiss before she looked into his eyes.

"The same works the other way. If you ever need me..."

"Ogromnoye spasibo , printsessa ." He said and watched as she walked up the stairs, turning and waving to him from the top. He waved back to her and watched as she turned to the plane.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Estonia stared, blushing like mad over what he'd just seen.

"She's amazing. She's perfect. I don't know if I can actually live without her, now that I've had her in my life." Eduard had never seen such a devastated look on the other man's face and smiled.

"You know, she has a week with me, and if you two are as close as what I just witnessed, I don't think I could see her that way." His eyes softened and he watched as Ivan turned to him, surprised.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. What are friends for, right?" Eduard pushed his glasses up his face and watched as Ivan stared, tears in his eyes. He'd never seen the other man so broken up and patted him on the back. "I'll text her when she's on the plane and tell her I got sick. You'll have to stay at my house for the week, but I don't think you'd complain, considering."

"Not at all. So... we're friends?" Ivan looked at him and Eduard could only chuckle. He didn't look put off at the title. He looked hopeful.

"Yeah, we're friends." He smiled and shook his head as they left the tarmac.

Jasmin sat in a chair and cried her eyes out. Lithuania stared, surprised at the change he'd seen in the woman before him. She was so happy before, but then she was lip locked with Ivan and now she was acting like the world was over. "Are you alright?"

"I can't... He's wonderful! How am I supposed to turn him down? I think I fell in love!" She cried and the other man could only stare. What in the hell?!

The waitress came through and recognized her. It was the one she'd had a pretty hot make out session with before. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked and sat down and as messed up as Lithuania thought about the woman's behavior, he was glad she had someone besides him to talk to.

Jasmin explained the camping trip. Lithuania felt his stomach churn. She'd been like that with him? What in the hell!? What if she was pregnant? What if she was... evil now? That's probably what it was, he shot some dark love spell out of his dick. He ran to the bathroom, imagining Ivan in the throws of passion.

The woman, on the other hand, after hearing the whole story, and discovering she was in love with four men was star struck. They started talking about plans, how to tell if the feelings were real. How to tell if someone was the one you'd really want.

But Jasmin knew she'd be talking to Arthur about a spell to break a person apart. Even if it cost her her soul, she wanted to be able to stay with all of the wonderful men she was meeting.

The woman brought her a coffee and she reached into her laptop bag and pulled out one of the bars of chocolate, tossing two squares in. She stirred it and thought of Roderich. What would he say if he found out she'd just spent five days in a tent having an almost unending sexual encounter with Ivan?

She frowned. She hated herself for falling in love so easily. Ludwig, Roderich, Ivan and Mattie. She prayed Arthur could do what she was hoping.

The flight was five and a half hours. Jasmin sat in silence for the last four hours, thinking, and sometimes crying. Lithuania couldn't help but feel sorry for her. At least she was broken up over love.

He watched her, feeling more curious about the woman as she stared at her coffee. She took a sip, sighed, stared at it some more, then set it down and covered her face. After five minutes or so of crying or just being depressed, and he wasn't sure which, the cycle started over again.

He was thrilled when they heard the plane was about to touch down.

She stepped off of the plane first and looked down, seeing Alfred and Arthur smiling and waving. She smiled softly and started down the stairs, but slipped. She would have fallen, except Lithuania had been right behind her and reached out and grasped her shoulder, pulling her back to his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked and she stood, shaking. She looked startled and he sighed. "Be careful, alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She said softly and he sighed. She probably hadn't gotten enough sleep in the last week. The dark circles under her eyes were undeniable. She looked like hell.

Even the two on the tarmac were looking at her with worry. "Are you alright, love?" Arthur asked and she nodded, looking down at her feet.

"I need to ask you something privately." Jasmin asked and Arthur nodded, looking at the guys loading the bag onto a trolley.

"In the car. There's a center glass, as Spain insists we drive in a limo. We'll just have those two in the front, alright?" He softly touched the small of her back and she nodded.

It was about an hour til they were in the car and she looked up at him. "I need to ask you about a magic spell."

"The one that brought you here?" Arthur asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"Is there a way to duplicate yourself? Like, to make four of yourself?" Arthur could see the hope in her eyes.

Oh, how he hated to have to say this to her, knowing how much hope she had. "I'm sorry, love. There's no way." He said and she stared at him as if she'd been stabbed in the heart. Her body crumpled to the seat and she cried. He pulled her over, laying her head across his lap and ran his hands through her hair. She was entirely devastated. "Who all are you stuck between?" He asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"It would be cruel to tell you." She cried loud enough that Alfred heard her and rolled the window down.

"Matsu, you alright?"

"No, I don't think I am!" She cried and Alfred pulled over and jumped into the back seat. Lithuania drove the rest of the way, the men trying to calm down the hysterical woman.

By the time they got to the meeting grounds, she was asleep. Alfred carried her to the room Spain had set up for her, after seeing the trouble with sharing she'd had in America. Arthur carried in her bags and they watched to make sure she was alright. Alfred plugged in her phone to charge, while Arthur wrote her a note saying when she woke up she could text them and they'd come by to get her.

"What happened to her?" Antonio asked after the boys left the room and Arthur, being the only one to hear her request, gave the best answer he could.

"This contest is too much for her. The draw she has as the earth to each one of us, yet knowing she has to choose one alone, it's killing her." He said and Alfred frowned.

"You don't mean literally, right?" Arthur looked up and saw the fear on the other men's faces.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but if she doesn't calm down, we may have to kill this off and just have her stay somewhere safe until her heart is straightened out." He hugged Alfred. "I'm really worried."

"Yeah, me too." Alfred looked over at Antonio, who frowned.

This wasn't what he was hoping to see when the smiling, dancing girl made her way to his home.

_**Woot! She loves them all too much, but they're all so cute and lovable! **_

_**And they are, too!**_

_**Don't forget to review! No one is leaving reviews anymore and I'm worried the story sucks and no one has the heart to tell me!**_

_**See you guys tonight!**_

_**Bis Dann!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**And now for the last chapter in the two per day weekend! Hope you all liked the extra chapters! I'll start putting them back out at the normal times starting tomorrow morning, so probably in around eight hours! Let me know what your favorite development from the weekend was! I'd love to get as many reviews as I have chapters!**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Become one with Russia, Da?**_

Chapter 25

Jasmin woke to a knock at her door. She opened it, not seeing the note, or having any idea where she was, and looked out, seeing Yong Soo looking at her with a worried expression. "You didn't call yesterday." He spoke softly, seeing the redness of her eyes.

"Ooh, please come in. There's so much I need to get off my chest."

After about an hour they were giggling. Hearing that Ivan was amazing in bed almost had him wanting to give the man a try, but he wouldn't say that to her. Then there was Roderich. And Ludwig. And Mattie. "Good god, all those hot guys!" He wiggled around in his seat and Jasmin nodded, wide eyed, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I know! The only one I haven't done anything with is Roderich, but if he's as good as the others, I'm in so much trouble! I asked Arthur if there was a spell to break me into multiple people, but he said it couldn't be done."

"Ah, no, it can be done, but it doesn't end well." Yong Soo shivered at the memory.

"What? Please explain!" She gasped and he started into a tale that had happened during the medieval days about a younger Arthur, and how he'd broken himself into ten different people, but each one only had one or two emotions, and they were all evil bastards. Jasmin couldn't help but laugh at the story.

"So, what am I supposed to do? I don't know if I can really live without them like that. I want them all to be by my side, but that wouldn't work, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. What you need to do is find the one you know you can't live without. Not one you don't want to see unhappy, as that's not love, and you know that. Find the one that makes you happiest, even if it means breaking the others' hearts. They've all been heartbroken before, and they can survive it. I will say one thing, though." His eyes watched her response as he spoke the next words.

"You don't love Ludwig anymore." Jasmin's eyes widened.

"I do."

"Then go and call it off. Tell him you chose him."

"I..." She stilled and could feel tears in her eyes. "I love him, but..."

"But you're not in love with him. Things have changed. That's what this was all about." He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry for a bit.

She wanted to love him. With all of her heart, she wanted it to be so easy.

But she knew he was right. "I can't tell him this."

"Then I will." His eyes looked down at her and she cried harder. She shook her head and he understood. She wanted to let him know herself.

They made their way to the kitchen, after she text Arthur to let him know what was going on. She found France and Spain in the kitchen with laughter and joy. She made one horrible mistake and looked Francis in the eyes.

He dropped what he was doing and immediately ran over, holding her close. "Jasmin! Bon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé! Donc beaucoup de chagrin dans un si petit temps! Il comprendra, je vous promets, il suffit de ne pas être ce triste!" He cried with her and she took comfort in him.

"What do I say?"

"The truth." Francis brushed her hair away from her face and Yong Soo smiled, knowing he'd taken her to the right friend.

"It'll kill him." She cried and he shook his head.

"You saved the last week for him, non? Just see what happens. Maybe you'll be rekindled, or maybe you'll realize not every thing is meant to be." He frowned and Jasmin hiccuped and nodded.

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked from the doorway and Jasmin turned to him, her hands covering her mouth.

He looked into her eyes and he knew. "Ah, I had a feeling that would happen." His shoulders dropped and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She cried and he smiled, walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't be. A heart can be a messy thing, but it's something that must be followed. I'm disappointed, but I'll be fine." He spoke softly and she cried harder.

"You still have your week. Maybe things will change." She cried and he stepped back, shaking his head.

"Your heart is stronger than you give it credit for. I'm nothing but a relic of your old life. Being around me will only remind you of what you lost, so this is honestly for the best. Please excuse me." He turned and left the room.

It was three minutes later that Alfred and Arthur made their way to the kitchen, finding Jasmin half screaming, half crying, with Francis, Antonio and Yong Soo all wrapped around her, trying to shove their comfort into her broken heart.

It was two hours later she was shoving her face full of begnets, a type of french doughnut, and even Alfred was worried about comfort eating. "I didn't realize how low on calories I'd been." Jasmin shoved another whole piece into her mouth and Francis frowned.

"I know you're sad, but this is a little too much." He frowned and Jasmin shook her head.

"I exercise for comfort. I eat when I'm low on energy, and I lost a lot of calories last week. And sleep. Good god, why didn't I sleep or eat more?" She ate another doughnut and Francis' eyebrows rose.

"What were you doing instead?"

"Ivan." She shoved another begnet into her mouth, ignoring Alfred's choking.

"Seriously?!"

"And apparently it was worth all the lost sleep and food!" Yong Soo chirped and Jasmin turned to him, nodding enthusiastically.

"Ew! Gross!" Alfred gagged and Francis looked at her amazed.

"Really? Can I get details?"

"Later, I don't think Alfred would survive it." She giggled as the other shot her an evil glare.

"Go ahead. I wanna hear why he's so amazing, but you didn't brag about me at all!"

After twenty minutes all of the men there were half tempted to turn gay for a day. Her description of his care and gentleness, his unending stamina and perfect physique had them all blush like mad when he came in ten minutes after the conversation ended. "What?" Ivan asked, a little terrified when eyes turned to him, curious and some lusting.

"Sorry, I needed to talk some things off of my chest." She blushed like mad and he could only grin.

"Glad to see it must have been a rave review." He giggled when Jasmin blushed harder, but still had to nod. He watched as her smile disappeared and she sighed, lifting another begnet, staring at it before putting it back on the plate.

"I need to go work out." she said and stood.

"What's wrong?" Ivan's hand gently brushed her shoulder and she turned, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"I need to sort through some stuff. Yong Soo, I hate to impose, but... can you tell him what just happened?"

"I don't think you should be alone right now." He said, standing to pat her on the back and she smiled, looking him in the eye.

"I need the time alone to straighten my head back on. Antonio, is there somewhere here I can exercise?" Antonio nodded and stood, walking out with her.

He showed her to an exercise room and showed her the outdoor track. She thanked him before returning to her room to get dressed.

It was nearly three hours later by the time she was done with the workout room and the free weights and made her way to the track. She started into her run, not noticing Ludwig watching her through the window. He sighed and turned, walking away.

He knew this would be what was best for her.

Mattie went to get her, after hearing she had been working out when dinner was ready. He was surprised to find her with a dangerous look in her eye, dripping with sweat. She looked like she was about to faint from overexertion. She didn't stop, though and kept running, and stopped every few laps to do more pushups and situps.

"Jasmin?" He called and she turned too quickly, crashing to her shoulder.

"Oops!" She giggled as she stood and Mattie walked over with a frown.

"What happened? You don't get like this unless you're really upset." He watched as her eyes darkened.

"Let's not talk about that right now." She swallowed hard and stood, stretching her sore muscles. "How have you been?" Her eyes turned to him and he smiled, seeing her head a little clearer than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Good. I've missed you." He said softly and she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I missed you too. You know, the last time I saw you, you said something you told me you wouldn't say." Her eyes turned to worry and he frowned.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put that stress on you." He looked at her, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"Can you still say it now?" She asked so softly he almost missed it.

"I can, and I do. I love you." He said and looked at her as she ran forward, throwing her arms around him. He was surprised to hear her crying and wrapped his arms around her, trying to figure out what was happening. He noticed Ludwig on the other side of the course and tried to wave him over, only to see the other smile sadly and turn, returning to the building. 'What's going on?' He thought as he hugged her tighter.

She took a quick shower before dinner and came down with Mattie, still worried about her. She wore one of his shirts and he grinned, forgetting how much he loved seeing her in his clothing. He frowned as she walked into a wall on the way down and stood back, looking forward confused. He noticed her hand reach into her pocket and she pulled out a pair of glasses and slid them on, looking around. "Glasses?" He asked and she slid them off, handing them to him.

"Take a look." She said and he put them over his eyes, letting out a startled gasp.

"How are you able to get around without these?!"

"Practice!" She grinned as she slid them back into the case, and back into her pocket.

"No! Put them on!" He crossed his arms and she frowned and stuck out her tongue, putting them back over her face.

"I need to order contacts. I hate glasses." She said and he looked at her with sudden interest.

"That's too bad. It kind of gives you a sexy librarian look, eh." He said and watched as she giggled. They made their way down and Jasmin sat, looking at the empty seat across from her. Ludwig never came down, no matter how long she waited.

She made her way back up to her room afterward, and Mattie sat down on the side of her bed, patting the spot next to him. "What's going on?" He asked and Jasmin sat down, laying with her head on his lap.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he looked down, brushing his hands through her hair.

"You were pouting at the empty chair for over an hour. After you were done eating you wouldn't move, and Francis looked like he was about to cry since you wouldn't." He said and Jasmin sighed.

"Something changed, and I feel terrible. How do you fall out of love with someone who meant that much to you?" She asked and Mattie turned rigid.

"What happened?" He asked again, and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"It was Ludwig. I guess my feelings just changed, and when he looked into my eyes, he just knew. He didn't question it. He said it was for the best, and now he won't even face me. What have I done?" She asked and Mattie sighed, looking into her eyes.

"I know how he feels, really. I can see it too. You're not in love with me either." He smiled sadly and Jasmin frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see into your heart. You love me, but you're not in love with me. You never were. At least he had me beat there. I don't intend to give up, though. You mean too much to me." He brushed his hand over her cheek and she looked up at him.

But she was in love with him. She didn't understand. He noticed the look in her eyes and smiled. "You didn't even realize it, did you?"

"But I do love you." She said and Mattie shook his head.

"You're in love with the idea of me, not with me myself." He said and she sat up.

"Can you explain? I don't understand." She said and he nodded softly.

"What is my favorite color?" He asked and saw the confusion on her face. "My favorite food?"

"Pancakes!" She grinned and he shook his head.

"Poutine. My favorite book? My favorite song?"

"I don't know." She admitted and he nodded.

"You don't know me well enough to be in love with me. Maybe during our week you'll fall in love, but for now, I know that you don't. I know you love Roderich and Ivan. Not just the idea of them, but the men themselves." He ran his hand over her hair again and she sighed.

"I'm such a horrible person." She frowned and Mattie laughed.

"In the same way I'm a horrible person for not loving all of the girls who have confessed to me over the years, right?" He watched as her face turned red. "You're not a horrible person. You're a kind person, with a soft heart. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm the one to cheer you up right now. Go to Roderich, alright? He should just be getting here, so you should go meet him at the front gate." He said and stood, watching as she looked at him with scared eyes. "Don't be like that. Remember, love is a messy thing. It very rarely works out the way you want or expect, but it's the way it is sometimes, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, and I'm sorry." She said and he waved it off with a kind smile.

She could feel her heart break as he turned away and walked out the door.

Roderich arrived almost an hour later and was surprised to find Jasmin waiting at the front door. Her hands were clasped over her heart, and he wondered how long she'd been standing out there in the cold. He got out of the car and looked around. There was no one else out here. What was going on? He walked forward and the instant their eyes met he felt everything that had happened.

"Jasmin!" He ran forward as she crumpled to the floor in tears. Her arms flew around him and he lifted her up, carrying her inside. His bags could wait til later. He got her in and found her room and walked her in, sitting with her on his lap. "How come every time I see you anymore you're in tears?" He asked and she looked up at him with worry.

"I'm sorry." She cried and buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you." She said softly and he looked at her, surprised.

"What?" He asked, worried his hearing was going.

"I love you." She said and looked up into his eyes.

He could feel the heartbreak from Ludwig and Mattie. He could feel every tear she'd let go in the last week. She was breaking apart in his arms and he could only smile and chuckle. "One hell of a confession." He said and watched as she buried her head farther into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said and he held her close.

"I would hope not because you love me." He smiled and she could feel the joy he couldn't suppress through her sadness.

"No, because every time you see me I'm a mess." She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I've seen you hide tears when you worried they would make you feel weak. To know you feel comfortable enough around me to cry, it's a little uplifting." He brushed her hair back away from her face and she smiled.

For the first time since she got on the plane in Russia, she felt content.

It was a few hours they just sat like that and spoke softly. She was happy to be able to talk with him, and after a while she stared to lighten up some. Their conversation led to coffee and books, music and eventually laughter. Roderich was surprised, honestly. With the mess she had been when he first got there, he was surprised to find her so happy after only a couple of hours. He looked into her eyes and could only smile, finding it wasn't faked or forced. She was really just that happy to be in his presence.

"Come with me, I need to get my stuff out of the car. I kind of abandoned it when I saw you at the door." He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks and they went out.

Anthony was standing in the driveway frowning at the vehicle that had just been left, blocking out two cars trying to get in. "Sorry!" Roderich ran over and started the car up, taking it back to the parking garage.

Anthony stared in shock. France or Prussia he could see doing something like that, but Roderich? Never. "It's my fault." Jasmin frowned and looked up, giving an apologetic smile. "I was a mess. He ditched the car to get to me faster. Sorry." She said and Antonio shook his head, patting her on the head.

"It's fine. It happens fairly frequently, actually, but I never would have suspected Roderich of it." He chuckled. "You're bringing out the worst in some of us. A messy Roderich and a motherly Francis. I've seen everything now!" He laughed and Jasmin couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like you're the fourth with us, though. Francis, Gil, you and me are getting a name. I guess you called us the Bad Touch Trio, but the guys now consider you one of us. Guess we're the Bad Touch Quatro now." He grinned and Jasmin looked up with a smile.

"That sounds like it could be fun." She giggled and Antonio smiled softly at her.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better. You had me worried earlier." He watched as she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"It's been a stressful day. I'll try and not be a mess for the meeting tomorrow."

"Eh, go ahead and be a mess. Not like anyone actually pays attention at those things except Ludwig and Alfred, and half of the time Alfred's only interested in getting the rest of us to scarf down those god awful burgers he keeps dragging in." He stuck his tongue out, but she could tell he was watching to see how she responded to the German's name.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

"Jazzy!" She heard and looked up just in time to be pounced by Gil. "I missed you!"

"AIR!" She gasped as she fell over backwards at the weight he thew on her. Antonio was rolling on the ground laughing as Roderich came up and had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter at the sight. Jasmin on the ground with Gil gripped on to her, hugging her tightly around the neck as she turned red from oxygen loss and Antonio holding his sides laughing.

"Looks like the Bad Touch Quatro left one out, non?" Francis grinned from the doorway and Jasmin looked up with a grin.

"Nah, get in here. You can give him a hug too." She grinned as Francis smiled, glad to see her in better spirits.

Roderich made Gil help him take the bags to their rooms, as they were beside each other and could share a trolley. Francis and Antonio took Jasmin to the 'relaxation room', and though she was terrified of what kind of room it was, she followed along.

She was surprised to find it was a small night club. She walked in and Francis grinned, pointing at a karaoke machine. Antonio ran over to the bar and started mixing drinks, while Francis started setting the karaoke machine up. Jasmin looked through the screen, showing the songs they had set up on the machine and Francis grinned. "It has internet, so you can look up stuff on youtube if there's nothing you like." He grinned and Jasmin sighed with relief.

She didn't know any of this music.

It was nearly twenty minutes later Roderich and Gil joined them, Francis sang the first song so he could adjust the sound system as needed. Antonio was cheering, drinking something that smelled like intensely strong strawberries. He'd made one for her, and after a confirmation it didn't have any citrus, she took a sip.

Good god, it was sweet!

She looked around, noticing a few of the others had found their way into the room. Mattie, Arthur and Alfred were in the back, a beer in each of their hands. Ivan and China were in the back, Kiku chatting with them about something, and she smiled.

Even with the problems, it looked like everyone was enjoying themselves. "Jazzy! You're up!" Gil yelled and Jasmin stood and ran up the stairs with a grin.

It was an older song, one that the popularity had died from, but she loved it all the same. Jason Mraz' I'm yours started playing and Jasmin sat on a chair in the center of the stage, bobbing her head to the beat. She noticed the room fell a little quieter as everyone stopped to listen. She sang her heart out and smiled, keeping her eyes closed to make sure she could hear everything perfectly. When the song was over there was a huge round of applause and she looked around, seeing Gil and Roderich staring surprised. She realized Roderich probably thought she could only do opera and giggled with a bow before leaving the stage. She noticed Ludwig in the back, watching her, surprised and smiled at him with a bow.

Regardless of what anyone said, she knew he still held a special place in her heart.

"You're amazing!" Gil said, hugging her tight. "I'm gonna be so happy when you marry West and become my sister!" He cheered and half of the faces in the room turned, surprised at the loud statement.

Roderich turned paper white and Jasmin fell still, her eyes turned down. Antonio and Francis walked to her, careful not to spook the girl, but it was already too late.

She took off at a dead run. She made it back to her room and felt her pulse in her throat. She stood in the center of her room and stared at the floor. She didn't even know why she ran. She didn't feel nearly as sad as she figured she should. Maybe it was all of the faces that turned to her with pity in their eyes. Maybe it was the worry he'd laugh at the statement.

Maybe it was just because it had been said in front of Roderich and Ivan.

Honestly, she didn't know.

But she did know one thing. He wasn't laughing when she ran past him.

_**That's all for now! See you all tomorrow!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jasmin**_

_**Translations**_

_**French**_

_**Jasmin! Bon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé! Donc beaucoup de chagrin dans un si petit temps! Il comprendra, je vous promets, il suffit de ne pas être ce triste! - Jasmin! Good god, I'm so sorry! So much heartache in such a small time! He will understand, I promise, just don't be this sad!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Now back to our regularly scheduled chapters!**_

_**Well, except the whole 2 hours late thing, but it doesn't look like anyone noticed the last chapter! It only has 3 hits, but I can't wait forever!**_

_**I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! 2 hours of research to get it right! Yes, this is historically accurate! Well, as accurate as could be with this series.**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I would have no problems if Roderich invaded MY vital regions! **_

Chapter 26

Three days of meetings. She got to sit and stare at Ludwig control the meeting for three days. He wouldn't even speak to her, and if she spoke during the meeting, he barely acknowledged her. She spent the nights working out or singing karaoke, which had been a blast, but on the last night, when everyone left except Francis and Gil, it was the first time she felt like she could relax.

"How do you guys manage this?" She grumbled, sucking down whatever was in the cup Antonio handed her. "I was barely even included and I'm still exhausted!" She sighed and Francis chuckled.

"You get used to it with time, Mon Chere. I think you'll end out dominating them once you find your place here." Francis watched with a smile as she nodded and took another long sip from the straw.

"My question, if it's Antonio's week with Jasmin, do I have to have you guys over during my week with her?" Gil asked and Francis shook his head.

"So crude, you brute! Non, I think Antonio's a little shy around la petit mademoiselle." Francis looked up at Antonio who frowned.

"You guys know her better than I do, so I thought having you guys around would make it easier on her. Especially since it looks like the first few days here were a living hell." He sighed and Jasmin grinned.

"Yeah, but you guys know how to make it all better." She grinned and reached out, pulling them all into a hug. "Thanks for offering the distractions, and the alcohol." She grinned and Francis and Gil looked at each other, confused.

"Alcohol?" Gil asked and Jasmin nodded.

"I was plastered through most of the meetings. It was the only way I would be able to sit through them, if I was too drunk to stand up. Antonio was nice enough to offer me a LOT of coconut rum to keep me relaxed." She grinned and Antonio nodded.

"How do you think I survive them?" He held up a bottle and grinned.

Francis laughed at the antics. "That explains why you were so set on carrying that styrofoam cup with you for three days!"

"I finished off two or three a day. I didn't think my liver would even allow that much!" She chuckled and Gil grinned, cracking the cap off of a bottle of beer.

"And I didn't even try to take advantage! If I only knew!" Gil grinned and Antonio shot him a dangerous glare, but turned in surprise when she started laughing.

"With that much alcohol in my system, if you would have shown any interest, I probably would have attacked you!" She roared with laughter and Francis covered his mouth, half blushing, half laughing along. Antonio looked at the girl and wanted to laugh, but could tell she was still really upset.

Earlier that day, after the end of the meeting, she tried to say goodbye to Ludwig and he looked at her for a split second before walking away. She grabbed his arm and he turned to her, giving her a dangerous glare.

"Don't be so familiar with me." He said in a low tone and walked away, leaving her in the hallway.

She disappeared for hours. She hadn't been in her room, or in the workout areas. They'd searched the whole house, but no one could find her. After eight, when everyone had left, she finally reappeared, sad she hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Roderich or Ivan. She hadn't realized they were leaving that early.

She wouldn't tell anyone where she had been either. Honestly, Antonio was worried she'd tried to kill herself.

"I'm still disappointed the duel got pushed back til the next meeting." Jasmin sighed, and the others looked at her confused.

"Duel?" Francis asked and Jasmin nodded.

"A friend from my life before this found me. Well, I thought he was my friend. He tried to keep me subservient and when it didn't work he tried to have me killed. I didn't' know about any of this at the time, but Roderich realized his intentions, and challenged him to a duel. I would have felt better if I'd seen him die." Jasmin's eyes turned dark and Gil slowly slid the drink from her hand.

Francis rubbed her back and Antonio, for the first time, got to really meet Jasmin, in all of her glory. "I'd have challenged him myself if I would have known. I would have loved to see the light leave his eyes." She glared coldly at the table before her and Francis felt a chill run up his spine.

"It's good to see you've gotten your fire back, but let's not overdo it, non?" Francis nearly whispered and Jasmin sighed.

"It's a Friday night, and we're in mother fucking Spain! Let's go crash a party, or hit the beach or something!" Jasmin stood and sighed, trying to push all of the negativity out of her mind.

"That's more like it!" Gil cheered and Antonio smiled.

She was still trying too hard.

They hit the shops. Then they hit the bar on the beach, and got into an amazing party. By the end of the night Jasmin was trashed. She was hugging Francis and Gil almost non-stop. "I love you guys! You're all so fucking beautiful!" She yelled and Antonio tried to keep from laughing as Gil turned bright red. "And look! That's adorable! You're so god damned cute!" Jasmin hugged him and Gil was half ecstatic, half terrified. Francis tried to hide his laugh at the girl's antics as they made their way back to the mansion. Since it wasn't so far, they had decided to walk, but now Antonio was wondering if that was such a good idea.

She ended out asleep the instant Gil laid her down on her bed. He snuck out of the room and turned to the other two, who were blushing and laughing. Gil was still bright red over when she'd grabbed his ass and told him she bet it would be the best ass she'd ever seen.

Antonio choked.

Francis fell over, laughing til it was painful.

"You guys need to come to France next week. I don't think I can handle her alone right now. She needs friends, not this competition." He said softly, and the other two stilled.

He was right.

"I still want my week alone with her, guys." Gil said softly. "I know she's in love with my stick in the mud brothers, but I still want a chance."

"That's fine. That's far enough out she might be able to calm down by then." Francis said with a smile. "I already knew it wasn't going to be a romance between me and her, but I still wanted the chance to try and sweep her off her feet and show her romance. Maybe we'll get a night, but I don't want her to get lonely. She's spent so much of this time so far feeling like she's alone." He sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"And how do you know this?" Antonio asked and Francis smiled.

"I'm the one she calls when her heart is confused. I've come to realize, the more I talk to her, the less compatible we are, but that week, no pressure, no love, just relaxation and fun will do a world of good for her." He smiled and the other two stilled, looking at him.

Regardless of what he said, he was in love with her.

"Did I tell you about her porn?" Gil grinned and Antonio looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's read porn about a lot of us!" Gil grinned and looked, seeing the look on Francis' face. He'd already heard.

"Me and you two, is what she told me about. That and Alfred and Arthur."

"Her favorite couple." Gil grinned and Antonio stared in shock.

"Wait, the three of us? All guys?!"

"It's all guys all the time with her." Gil laughed. "Alfred and Arthur, Ludwig and Veneziano, Me and Russia. That one's just creepy." Francis could see the shiver go down his back and started laughing again.

"I kind of wish I could see it!" Francis smiled, looking over at Antonio with a seductive glance and Gil felt another chill go down his spine.

"Been there, done that." Antonio looked over to Gil and slid an arm around his waist. Francis slid his arm around, over Antonio's arm and smiled at them.

"Maybe we should videotape it for her? Since it's not in this world, we could start a new collection for her?" Francis bit Gil's neck and he shivered.

"I'm all for it." Antonio said softly and bit the other side of Gil's neck.

"You guys are horrible." Gil said, but both of the guys could see he was already getting hard.

By the time Jasmin woke the next morning, she felt like her head was going to explode. She didn't remember most of the night before, but saw a burned DVD on her night stand next to a bottle of water and some aspirin.

She took two, chugged the water, and pulled out her laptop, tossing the disk in.

She watched, confused as the three boys sat on the bed, but when Francis grasped Gil and started kissing him while Antonio started sliding off the others' shirts she started to choke on the water she was chugging.

She found her way downstairs nearly thirty seconds later. It was just too early for that.

Jasmin walked into the kitchen and found Gil and Antonio half dead, laying on the table. Francis was cooking, but when she peeked in, she could tell he wasn't fairing much better than the other two. "Need any help?" She asked and he looked at her, narrowed his eyes in confusion, realized what she'd asked and shook his head.

"Go make sure the others are still breathing?" She smiled and went out. Gil's eyes opened a little and he frowned.

"What in the hell did we do last night? My back is killing me." He frowned and Jasmin stilled, her eyes wide. Antonio noticed the stunned silence and his eyes made their way up to the woman who was staring at them in shock, her face bright red.

"It must have been bad, si?"

"After we eat and wake up, I can show you." She grinned and the two looked at her confused. Jasmin had laughed when she discovered no one remembered the night before. Her laughter turned to terror when she admitted she had a disc.

It was about an hour later. They were all laying on Jasmin's bed, Francis and Jasmin sitting up on the head board, the others on their stomachs at the foot of the bed. Jasmin had her laptop set up to a '60 inch television a few feet from the bed. "Are you guys sure you really want to know what happened? I only got about a minute in." She asked and the three looked at each other nervously.

They were curious, but terrified. They'd made some sort of video for the girl. If they were making a video for her, it was probably drunken revelry, right? Telling her to have fun, maybe sharing some secrets? "Let's see." Gil said as he hit the play button.

They watched as Francis turned on the recorder and sat hard on the bed, Gil in the middle and Antonio on the other side. "Ready?" Francis asked, his tone a little too honeyed and Gil groaned, grasping Francis and pulled him into a head spinning kiss. She saw Gil go still on the end of the bed. Antonio covered his face with his hands as he started stripping Gil's shirt off. Francis turned to Jasmin, and she just shrugged.

In ten minutes all the men were naked.

In fifteen, Francis was trapped, Antonio thrusting into him from behind and Gil had his hands wrapped tightly around both his and Francis, rubbing them together. Francis ran his tongue up Gil's neck and his grip tightened. They all ended out going off at the same time.

Francis turned to Jasmin. Her face was flush, her eyes wide and glassy. She was insanely turned on!

"Looks like you enjoyed our show." He said and Jasmin jumped. She turned to him, her face red as could be and covered her face with her hands.

"Looks like she enjoyed it a lot!" Gil grinned and Antonio just continued to stare at the screen as Gil jumped up and shoved himself down Antonio's throat.

"It's embarrassing to see it when you're all here!" She yelped and Gil grinned.

"What, wish you could have joined in?" He chuckled, but the laughter fell short when he noticed her blush suddenly went to her ears. He turned bright red at the realization he'd hit the nail on the head with that comment.

"This isn't right." Gil frowned and the two others smiled softly.

Francis' eyes met his own and he stood, grasping Antonio by the waist. "Well, you guys can sit in here and talk about embarrassment, I'm going to go and see how long it takes to make Antonio scream." He winked and stilled before turning with a grin. "Wait a minute. Toni, go to my room. I'll be right back." he grinned and ran from the room. Toni turned to the two who were refusing to make eye contact with each other with blushes over their faces.

He had a feeling she wanted him almost as badly as he wanted her. He could only chuckle as he left the room.

It was literally thirty seconds later Francis came in and winked, handing Gil two small vials and turned, waving over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

"What's that?" Jasmin looked at the surprised look Gil had and he looked up at her with shock.

"I don't really know, but he calls it 'Love'. Liquid love and Love dust. He's never trusted these vials to anyone. I'm a little shocked." Gil looked up at her and she stared, curious at the vials. "Wanna try em?"

"What do they do?"

"It's hard to describe." Gil leaned back, crossing his legs before him and leaning back on his hand that wasn't busy. "It makes you feel incredible. Even sloppy, drunken sex feels insane." He grinned and Jasmin shook her head.

"But with me..." She blushed brighter, covering her face again. "Would you even... want to?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Gil hadn't meant for his voice to crack halfway through that line. He winced, knowing it sounded horribly un-awesome. But it didn't make any sense to him.

She was beautiful, and lively. He'd started falling for her from day one. Why wouldn't he want to?

"Because I'm emotionally stunted. I act like a boy. I'm not even pretty. None of this makes sense to me. Why would you guys-"

Jasmin found herself pinned to her back, Gil's hands at her wrists, his face just an inch from hers. She could feel his breath down her neck as he looked her in the eyes. "You're not emotionally stunted! You're perfect! You might be a tomboy, but you're strong, and a fighter. That's not a bad thing at all. And why in the world would you think you're not pretty?" He sounded angry. He looked angry. Jasmin stared at him in shock and he saw it in her eyes.

Every time someone said she wasn't pretty. Every time her husband or Dusty told her she wasn't much to look at. Every time they said she was worthless, or that she needed to try better to look like a girl so it wouldn't be an embarrassment to be seen with her in public. He stilled, startled at the life this girl lead. He could see it. Beaten, broken, raped and left for dead on the railroad tracks by her boyfriend at seventeen. Molested by a family friend at five. The taunts seemed to never end. Then came North Korea. The demands. The forcefulness. Waking up scared out of her mind, buried alive, knowing her stomach had been ripped open. Weeping into Ivan's shoulder as Kiku stitched her back together.

He was crying into her chest, next thing he knew. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He released her wrists and slid his arms around her. She just laid there, for the first time feeling the violation in her eyes. She didn't want this!

But as Gil cried for her, she realized it wasn't like that anymore. "Please don't tell anyone." She cried and he looked up at her. His gaze held a sadness she'd never seen before. He'd felt her anger and fury. Her sadness and sorrows. He shared all of it with her now.

"I wouldn't ever. I'm so sorry!" He held her tighter and she did the only thing she could think of.

She wrapped her arms around him and took comfort in the fact someone cared about her enough to cry on her behalf.

It was a good hour later they were calmed down and made their way to the gym.

She was happy to find when he was upset, Gil worked out almost as much as she did, but he gave up on keeping up with her when it came to the track. Five laps, then situps, ten push ups, repeat. She was on her fifth round and he was staring at her in shock. Was she always this strong? He remembered her coming in gasping for air, in obvious pain at West's house.

She's been working out even though she wasn't there anymore. He couldn't help but let out a sad sigh. She was in love with both of his brothers, even if one was pushing himself out of her heart. She was in love with Ivan, who after seeing her memories, he worried he wouldn't be able to impress her at all in that situation.

He wasn't even a country anymore. His strength and power had been stripped. He was only alive because no one had killed his body yet, but unlike the rest of the nations, he figured with one shot to the head, he'd be gone.

He watched her, suddenly happy she wasn't able to see into his mind earlier.

But that wasn't fair, was it?

He stood, a little determination in himself. It wasn't fair he knew everything about her like this, and she knew almost nothing about him. He walked into the track, and before she could lay to do her sit ups, he grabbed her wrists and turned her to him, staring into her eyes.

He wanted her to see him. To really see him, like he could see himself. Like he could see her.

She stared at him, surprised for a moment. "Gil?"

"See into me. I want you to know me like I know you." He said, and his eyes pleaded with her to be able to look into him the same way.

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried and he nodded.

Her eyes looked right into his. He hadn't been aware that she'd been doing it, but she'd been looking between peoples eyes when she saw them. She was afraid to see them the same way they saw her.

She looked into his eyes and saw everything.

Cold and alone, as a child. Scared and starving. As he started to get older, and learn to take care of himself, he fought valiantly. He lost more often than he won for a while, but he kept fighting, kept getting better. He clashed with Hungary almost nonstop. He fought tooth and nail against Ivan. He found Germania, who took him in and trained him, raising him to be better.

It was the first family he had. He remembered seeing his little brother, Holy Roman Empire leave him one day. He was devastated. Germania was falling ill, and with his brother gone, he was alone again. He fought more, but instead of proving his strength, it was to get their acceptance. He hated how everyone else had family, had friends, and he was alone.

Then one day Germania was gone as well. He stood on the battlefield crying. He'd won, so why did he still feel so alone? Then France came to tell him his little brother was gone as well.

He was a shell for a while. He didn't know how to react to anyone or anything. Then one day, while he was out hunting, he came across a child. A little boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as his brother. He knew it was his brother, he knew he'd come back, but he'd been hurt far beyond words in the battle. His mind was gone. He was just a husk of a person, standing alone for who knew how long. He picked him up and cried, desperately trying to find a way to bring his brother back.

Roderich came by one day to state that it was true. Germania had told him before his death that he was indeed his brother, but it had taken him a while to accept it. Roderich was surprised to walk into the house and find Holy Roman Empire looking up at him, but he immediately hugged him.

Gil was shattered. He was the only one completely forgotten.

He renamed him to keep France from attacking him again, and Roderich agreed that his idea was the safest, and didn't fight for the boy, much to Gil's relief. He named him Germany, after his own father.

As Gil watched, Germany, who they had renamed Ludwig when he started to look a bit older, grew stronger than himself. He became a power house, and one day, he realized he needed to look up to his little brother.

He was devastated. Even Ludwig didn't need him anymore. He was obsolete again.

But his brother didn't leave his side.

His brother stood by his side on February the Twenty-fifth of Nineteen forty seven. He stood on the side of the stage when it was announced he was to be dissolved. He was scared to death. He looked over to his brother, expecting to just disappear. Tears wouldn't stop and he stared at the ground, worried if he moved, the magic that allowed him to live would die.

It was three days in bitter cold he was too afraid to move. Ludwig never left his side.

He lived with his brother, feeling every little bit of strength he had evaporate. He was weak and ill the night of August the Thirteenth, Nineteen Sixty One, the government came and told Ludwig he was needed elsewhere, and when he woke the next morning, he walked outside to discover that overnight, they'd built a wall next to his house.

Now he couldn't even see his brother that had been with him anymore.

He gained a little more power, living not as Prussia, but as the East side of the Berlin Wall. The government used him as a way to carry out their power, and threatened him with a bullet if he failed them. He stood on the wall every day for hours, hoping to see his brother. He didn't work out anymore. He barely ate and drank almost nothing but beer. His health was gone. He didn't have the strength or will to fight anymore, and started to long for death.

On the night of November Sixth, Nineteen Eighty Nine, he laid in a bathtub and brought the gun to his head. He couldn't do it anymore.

When he woke the next morning, all he could do was cry. Even death had cheated him.

But it brought new hope. They announced the tearing down of the Berlin Wall. He was terrified he would die all over again. He was so confused! How can you be afraid of death, and long for it at the same time?

When Nixon announced he was a doughnut, he couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time he'd laughed in Forty-two years. It broke a part of him, and he couldn't stop laughing. When the wrecking ball started on the wall, and pieces of it started falling away, he stared in fear and hope.

Maybe West would be on the other side, and he'd get to see him before he died.

But he didn't die. And West wasn't there.

It was three days later, as he was walking through, watching all of the families that cried and gripped onto each other, as well as those who still searched that his heart started to feel emotions again.

After the tragedies he'd survived, as well as took part in in the World Wars, he was convinced this was his punishment. West was gone.

He broke down. He fell to his knees and screamed. The others around him understood part of his pain. He felt a few hands pat his back and a few comforting words whispered, but it was a few minutes until he heard more crying and looked up, seeing West standing before him, his hands clasped over his mouth in shock.

"Gilbert, is it really you? Are you really still alive?" Ludwig shook as he stood, and his knees started to go weak. He ran forward and pulled his brother into a hug he'd never expected.

As much as Gilbert had been scared West had died, Ludwig was scared that East was gone.

It took years for them to recover. It was nearly ten years before they were able to smile naturally. Another five before they began to laugh again.

And through all of it, Ludwig never left his side.

But Gilbert had also realized by this point there was a reason he was still alive, but he didn't know what it was. He knew his brother would never leave his side, but part of it was pity. He wasn't a country anymore, no stronger than a human. He had been deathly ill, and horribly weak when Ludwig had found him. He was little more than a skeleton. He was nursed back to health, but to this day, Ludwig was always afraid for his health.

But he realized as he watched the world go on around him, his brother had his own life. His own friends.

And once again, Gilbert was alone.

He'd bought himself a house, and though he stayed there occasionally, he couldn't stand being alone. He kept visiting his brother for long periods of time, but could never bring himself to tell Ludwig why.

He'd grown terrified of just being gone one day, and he wanted to be by his brothers' side when he went. He was terrified of dying alone, so he surrounded himself with those who could stand him, but the list wasn't very long.

Not many humans had interest in being friends with a monster like him, but few nations had interest of being friends with someone who was little more than an ordinary human with no power or country.

That's why Spain and France had meant so much to him. They didn't care about his power. They actually liked him for him.

But they were busy often, with their own countries to run, and often times he was still alone.

Then she came along. She was perfect in his eyes. Smiling and bright, beautiful and kind. She was fun, and never looked at him with pity or hatred. He discovered her love for his brother, and for the first time in his life, he hated his brother. He hated that he'd so easily been able to take the sunshine that she brought. But he also couldn't hate his brother.

He couldn't hate the affection he saw in his brothers' eyes, or in hers. He'd decided he'd be content just being able to be by their side. When he'd heard about the competition, he'd prayed. For the first time since they tore down the wall, he prayed. He wanted to see that look in her eyes and know it was for him. He loved her dearly for everything she meant to him.

When she was gone, he'd started into a drinking binge. He hated Arthur and Alfred. He hated Kiku. He drank himself into a stupor that didn't stop til the meeting a week later. Even during the meeting he was drunk most of the time, but he still prayed. He'd watched her carefully, making sure she was happy.

But it never seemed like she was. She was crying all the time. His drinking got worse. He couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. She was supposed to smile, god dammit!

But then he looked into her eyes earlier that day and he knew why. He knew why it was so hard for her to smile, and he hated that she couldn't see the beauty she had. He prayed again, hoping she could see herself the way he saw her.

And he still did.

Jasmin stumbled back, her head spinning from the emotions she'd just felt. Four hundred and eighty five years of fear and loneliness in only seconds. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but never did. When her eyes opened, he was holding her close. She could feel the shakiness of his chest, trying to hold back tears. His arms wrapped around her, holding her as close as he could.

"Now, do you understand why I was so upset earlier? When you were talking about yourself like that?"

"Gil... She stared into his eyes and something in her chest cracked. She threw her arms around him and crashed her lips against his.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review to let me know what you thought!**_

_**さよなら**_

_**Jasmin**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey, did you remember to read Chapter 25? A lot of people missed it! You should go back and make sure! **_

_**Sonic Winchester- There actually isn't a lemon for about 9 chapters. (Gil's being a gentleman.)**_

_**Lavendor Queen- You can have Mattie, but Ivan is mine! :P**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Ich Leibe Roderich und der kaffee!**_

Chapter 27

Gil was shocked stiff when Jasmin's arms were thrown around his head, her lips crashed into hers. She kissed him like it was air. She needed his touch. He felt her tears run down and drip onto his chest. She sat back after a second, crying her eyes out, but she wouldn't release him.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why haven't you kissed me? Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" She cried and hugged him as close as she could. "You were scared. I'm scared! I'm terrified! I don't know if I can let you go!" She cried and Gil ran his hand down her back.

"But what about Ivan and Roderich?" He asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"I'll worry about them later, but not you. I'm here with you now. You were the first one to love me! How did I not know?" She cried into his shoulder and he could only smile, resting his head against hers.

"Because I was trying to protect your smile." He said and she looked up into his eyes.

She loved him. He could see the joy at being this close. She'd had feelings for him for a while. He'd known from earlier she'd started to fall for him in Germany, but was worried to get too close.

Her fear was gone.

Gil ran his hand up her neck and moved his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss. Soft and sweet. He was careful not to hurt her. She softly lowered a hand to his chest and felt his heart beat as his kisses continued.

Soft and sweet turned to passion and want, but Gil pulled away. "It's too soon. Not now. Not... here." He looked into her eyes and she smiled, nodding.

He didn't want to rush into things. He wanted to take his time with her.

He was the first one to really push that, and it made her love him more.

"Ruined our show!" Francis leered from a second story window and Jasmin yelped, jumping up and landing hard on Gil's lap. He let out a very pained groan and fell sideways, his hands between his legs.

"I'm so sorry!" She panicked, patting his back and trying to think of what to do in this situation, ignoring the riotous laughter from the window.

The next two weeks were amazing. Jasmin got closer to Gil than she thought was possible. They never did anything but kiss, but it was enough. Francis couldn't be happier. He had known from the start things between them would never heat up, and he had really hoped she'd end out with Mattie, but after a few days he realized that the two he was able to see started to heal each other's hearts. Not just the recent stuff, but older. Every day when he saw her Gil would tell her how beautiful she was.

She fought it the first week.

She thanked him the second.

Gil had taken him aside and told him some of the things he'd seen in her mind. Not the things he knew would bother her as much, but about how she'd been shut down psychologically. How she grew forced to hate herself. He asked Francis to make sure to be kinder than he normally would with her when it came to her appearance.

And to let her help out with the cooking sometimes, as she loved to cook and would probably love if he could teach her a few dishes. This part threw the Frenchman for a loop. The American was actually interested in cooking? He knew she didn't have the normal American diet, with all of her allergies and restrictions, but he didn't realize she saw it as a relaxing thing. Cooking was like meditation.

He nodded, and let her help that night.

Everything turned out better than it normally did if France was cooking and he was a little upset to find he'd been outdone in his own expertise, but he could only laugh about it when everyone was complimenting him on his food.

It wasn't the teary goodbye she'd shared with most of the rest of the groups. There were hugs and love between all four. Jasmin gave Gil a kiss and smiled softly at him as he pulled her in for another kiss before she left.

"If you need me, just call. I'll fly to wherever you need me to be." He spoke softly and Jasmin nodded.

"It's the same for us, you know, but I don't think the kissing would be the same." Spain grinned and Francis rolled his eyes.

"Like she'd ever kiss us!" Francis chuckled, and they laughed. Jasmin, just to spite them, ran over and gave each a quick peck on the lip before running up the stairs. She smiled and waved, taking in the two blushing faces and one who only smiled softly.

Time to go to Veneziano!

She wasn't even on the plane for two hours, but it seemed the whole flight she was chatting with Yong Soo. He was creeped out to find she'd fallen for the demolished Prussia, but when she explained what had happened when they looked into each others' eyes, when they really bared their souls to each other, all he could do was sigh. "It sounds so romantic! We can't do that to each other, you know. It's something only you seem to be able to do."

"I didn't know that." She said, a little sad. Something like that would help out a lot with the Asian countries. "But there might be a way." She grinned. It was worth a try, right?

"I can't believe I fell in love with all three of the Germans!" She blushed and the waitress brought her a coffee, not even asking. She looked at it and the woman winked, sliding her a chocolate bar. Jasmin's eyes widened, as she'd run out of Roderich's chocolate and opened it, finding the grainy, white chocolate bar she was hoping to find. Her eyes wandered back up to the waitress, who pointed towards the back of the plane and she stared, jumping up. "Gotta go!" She hung up quickly, missing the distressed yell of curiosity as she took off running to the back.

"Hello." Roderich smiled and Jasmin threw her arms around his neck.

"I didn't get to say goodbye! How are you?" Jasmin asked and Roderich couldn't break his blush.

"Better, now." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "Sounds like my other brother has become competition now."

"Wait!" Jasmin said and turned to Roderich. "I'll show you. I'll bear my soul and my past to you. It'll be the best way for you to really understand me." She said and he frowned.

What?

She looked up into his eyes and he saw everything about her. Her past was a nightmare. When he was able to see North Korea he started hyperventilating. By the time his head lowered he'd seen everything.

And not just hers, but his brother as well.

It was too much for him.

Roderich jumped up, barely giving Jasmin enough time to get out of his way as he ran to the bathroom. She was there in seconds, patting his back. "I didn't think it would upset you this badly!" She sounded to be on the verge of tears.

"It was North Korea. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help!" He cried and Jasmin rubbed his back softly. It was a moment later that he felt his stomach settle and turned to her, taking off his glasses.

"Now it's my turn."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said, worried and he smiled.

"I want you to be able to look at me with the same look you had for Ivan." He said softly and Jasmin's breath caught in her throat. He looked at her and her eyes focused on his.

Born on the battlefield, he was alive and covered in the blood of the Celts from the first day. It took a while for people to notice the child who only looked to be a couple of years old taking down enemy after enemy. That was in the years around 400. They always asked him why he always stayed the same, and he didn't know. He'd never met any other countries and didn't understand why he could watch children grow old, have families and die, but he never aged. He met Francis and understood with time.

He wasn't a human. He was some sort of monster. A child that could kill. He got older, but never looked it. He was slowly introduced to the other countries through war, and during a fight ended out winning a battle that won him a place at the Holy Roman Emperor's side.

He got Italy, and trained 'her' to be kind. Even though Italy didn't understand what was going on at the time, he felt he was protecting the child he'd claimed.

And he loved.

He'd been married to Hungary for a short while before Italy came along, but by then he was finally starting to look older. He'd started wanting things, like a family, and he knew countries couldn't have children, so this was the best he could do.

He didn't see Italy or Holy Roman Empire as his captor or his servant, as much as he'd said it.

They were his children.

When Holy Roman Empire insisted on going to war, it crushed him. He'd just been told that he was Prussia's brother, and the thought made him sick.

He'd tried desperately to kill his own brother. It took him too long to get over the shock, and by the time he went to tell Prussia what had happened, Germania, his father, was gone.

He'd gotten the news that Holy Roman Empire had been killed by Francis and decided he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted peace! He didn't want any more of his family to die!

And when he showed up and Holy Roman Empire was there, he cried. The child hugged him, and he hugged him back, but it seemed like he didn't even realize what he'd done.

He couldn't look at that child and not tell him what had happened, but Gilbert had been right.

He couldn't be the Holy Roman Empire anymore. He had to be kept away from Francis.

It was with a heavy heart he let the child stay with his other brother.

He returned home to never ending battles, and one day, after Italy had grown up, he asked for his freedom.

Austria had never intended the feeling of being trapped to stay with him, and realizing he was hurting him by keeping him locked up, he let him go.

By this time Hungary had left him as well.

He replaced love with fighting for a while, but it grew boring. He decided to try and live for his people, to try and make sure everyone prospered.

It wasn't for a good many years, and repeated attacks on Vienna by France and Turkey, that he finally found some peace.

But it wasn't to last.

Holy Roman Empire, now known as Germany, with Gilbert by his side, forced Austria into their rule.

Austria hated it. He hated the uniform. He hated that Germany had grown so cruel, and his people were being taken away due to their skin and hair color. Why should their religion or appearance make a difference?

But he was no longer allowed to ask questions. After a while, he decided this must be retribution for his behavior to Italy.

His own family, who he'd tried to protect, was slowly killing him.

Then he'd met Alfred. When Alfred told him to give up being a Nazi or die, Austria cried and hugged him. He thanked him profusely, but in the end begged for the lives of his brothers.

The world wars were over.

He'd reclaimed his land.

But he was still devastated at the losses.

He'd started trying to spend more time with his brothers, to get them to see how good peace could be, but after a while he stopped trying, and was just content with the knowledge that they were all together.

Then she came along. Elegant and charming, shy but outspoken. She loved his music. He was startled horribly when he'd seen her crying in the doorway of the piano room, worried someone had done something to upset her, or that she was remembering her lost family.

When he realized it was because she found his music so beautiful, he almost cried as well.

When Alfred and Arthur had come to retrieve her, he had tried to convince them that she was already too absorbed to be sent away, but it hadn't worked.

So he followed her.

He never left her side.

When she was with Mattie he cried.

But he still couldn't leave her side.

He'd fallen in love with her on the plane ride the first night, and he promised himself he'd always take care of her. He couldn't leave her unless he knew she would stay safe with someone.

But he hoped to god it would have been him.

When he followed her to North Korea, it had been sheer panic. He'd seen the man carry her into the bedroom and start taking off her clothes. She called America right away, and stood there, watching every horrible thing that had happened. He tried to think of a way to sneak into the house to get her, but couldn't find one. He noticed her wake and tried to get her attention at the window, but she was in too much of a panic and didn't see him.

Then he got to witness her being attacked all over again. This time, when she fell to the ground, he pulled out a knife and ripped her stomach open. He screamed before he realized what he'd done and ran to hide. Fortunately the man inside was on the phone and hadn't heard. He snuck back to the window to find him stabbing her intimately with the knife, screaming obscenities.

They were already digging the hole in the back yard when this had happened. When they brought out the marble sarcophagus, he realized what was happening and cried again.

So she was dead this time.

But he couldn't let her be buried here. She should be somewhere beautiful.

The instant they left the area he ran out and with nothing but his hands started tearing at the ground, desperate to get her away from such a horrible place.

He hadn't noticed when the fighting began. He didn't notice when others started help to dig her up, but as the fighting died down, they could hear his sobs as he continued, though his nails had been ripped off and his hands were bleeding. Kiku helped out and they were able to get her out.

And he'd seen her move when they'd gotten the lid off.

He was too tired. The adrenaline rush wore off and he passed out, right into the coffin with her.

"The last time I left her side, she ended out stabbed and buried alive." Was all the explanation Kiku needed, and Roderich had been stationed as her door's sentry in the hospital, even though his hands were healing as well. Two broken fingers, all ten nails missing.

It took him the week she was in the hospital to get over the nightmares, reliving that night.

When she went to South Korea, he decided to go with her again. He couldn't leave her side.

He loved her too much. Even if she fell in love with others, he loved her.

When he saw that her clothing had been shredded he couldn't help but respond.

He ran to a store that had stationary and found the perfect paper, having her name embossed on the envelopes. He ran it through the printer on his laptop and dropped a card from his wallet inside before reloading it. He printed out the receipt so she would know how much she had to spend, but in two days it was empty. He put more money on the card, knowing she may need it.

Something else might happen.

Or maybe she'd just want some money to spend.

When he'd seen the joy on her face at the cafe, he knew he'd made the right choice. She deserved this happiness.

Then came the convention. He was terrified, and followed her out the next day, in a costume so they wouldn't see him, but he wasn't needed.

When they'd met on the plane to Russia he panicked. Would she know it's me now? But she didn't say anything. He wondered if she was even curious anymore.

She sang and it lit his heart. He'd already loved her, but now it was almost too much. He was really enjoying the time with her until Dusty spoke.

After she calmed down, he kissed her. He'd wanted so badly to just confess, but he knew it wasn't the time. She was too upset. He'd tell her another day.

He carried her from the plane, hoping to god the other didn't even notice they'd landed. Hopefully he was asleep.

But it wasn't meant to be.

When he told the arrogant prick to get back on the plane and he'd swung at him, Roderich's fighting instinct took over. He'd been ready to take the heel of his boot through the man's neck, but he knew that would only hurt her more.

He startled when the man called out to her. He was scared to death she'd hate him. His heart was breaking when he turned to see Ivan getting such a beautiful smile, and he was there, holding her dear friend to the ground.

Even though he was fighting her into subservience, probably to try and claim her power as his own.

He was fortunate she saw it as an honor fight instead of the vengeance he'd actually intended.

But then she told him to get on the flight with the boy. He turned, watching her walk away so happily with Ivan and it killed him.

He couldn't be with her for a week.

And when he was finally at her side again, she smelled like him so strongly.

He knew they'd been together, but he couldn't keep away from her, all the same. When she confessed she loved him he almost fainted. He was so happy he couldn't blink, trying to keep tears out of his eyes.

After that, he could barely see her. She was always running. When he tried to find her to tell her he had to leave, which he wasn't, he couldn't find her. He'd made his way through the house and finally found her on the roof.

She was hysterical. Screaming obscenities, kicking the doorway, she was a wreck.

And he heard her say why and he broke a little.

How could Ludwig do that to her? She loved him. More than she may have loved Roderich, she loved him and he turned her away. She was too precious to just ignore.

He'd sent the other a text, asking what had happened, and Ludwig told him it was for her own good.

He was damaged far beyond what she should dirty herself with.

He changed his mind, after seeing her with Francis, Antonio and Gil.

She had people who loved her there, but right now, Ludwig needed him.

The house was destroyed by the time he'd gotten there. Tables were broken, chairs and pictures were torn apart, but he made sure not to injure himself. He didn't want to do that to her again.

Ludwig stopped eating. He stopped working out. He fell into his paperwork and never left his desk. He worked til he passed out at the table, then when he woke, just picked up his pen and continued.

Ludwig told him to get out. Said he needed to be alone. Said he needed to not see someone she truly loved, when he was just a toy.

He jumped on the next plane, knowing she was going to Veneziano's house next.

Jasmin stared, long after the images were done. "But the kiss was different..."

"After all that, that's all you have to say?" Roderich's eyebrow quirked, but a smile slid to his face.

She sat out and thought while he brushed his teeth. What was she going to do? She loved Gil. She loved Ivan. She loved Roderich. She understood what Mattie had meant. She did love him, but she wasn't in love with him, not like she was with the others.

It was only a few minutes til Roderich returned. "So, what now?" Jasmin asked and Roderich smiled.

"Guess I can't play 'Loverboy' anymore. I don't know what to do now." Roderich sighed and Jasmin leaned over, hugging him softly.

"I won't tell if you don't. I'll admit, I'll miss the mystery, but I wasn't joking last time. I had really been hoping it was you." She said, her eyes met his and he leaned down to kiss her.

It was a short kiss before they heard the ding, stating the flight was about to land.

_**Welp, as one mystery draws to a close, another one will start. In the next chapter, HRE!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**So, This is where Italia gets brought in! And you get to see the pace for Romano as well! **_

_**Woot woot!**_

_**Sorry I'm so late today, no school means I'm not waking up at 7am! Happy Thanksgiving break!**_

_**YOSH!**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- **__**Non parlo inglese**___

Chapter 28

Jasmin was disappointed Roderich had decided to skip out on the week. Now that she knew he was Loverboy, he was worried she wouldn't spend any time with Veneziano, and that was the exact opposite of the situation she'd wanted. He said he'd go hang out with Romano. As much as he could be a pain in the ass, and kept calling him 'Short potato', they still shared an appreciation for music and painting that lead to wonderful conversations. Jasmin gave him a short kiss before heading off of the plane.

She looked down, finding Veneziano looking up at her with wide eyes. "Ciao, Bella!" He grinned and Jasmin smiled at him. She'd needed to see him smile like that.

"Hi!" She skipped down the stairs and he watched her with interest. "It's good to see you again!" She grinned, as his smile was just too infectious.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better than last time I'd seen you." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good god, all of you guys make me feel so short!" She was surprised to find he was a good three inches taller than her. She couldn't suppress a chuckle and he grinned, grabbing the trolley from the airport personnel.

"Let's get going!"

With how the rest of the group acted at his driving, Veneziano was surprised to find her laughing, her hands sticking out the top of the convertible, feeling the air move. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. When they made it to his house, she was surprised to find it wasn't much bigger than Ludwig's house. She looked it over, seeing some gorgeous flowers, and she could see grape vines in the back. "It's beautiful!" She said and he grabbed her hand, forgetting her bags in the car.

"Let me show you around, Vee!" He cheered. She didn't really get to see where anything was, as he never stopped running, but it was a comfort to her to see him so excited. "There's a pool in the yard! And a hot tub in the basement! I have a room set up for you, it's next to mine!" He grinned and she could only laugh, glad to see someone in such a good mood without kissing involved.

And then it turned out she was wrong, but not too badly. He stilled and grasped her shoulders, kissing each cheek in a very cute way. "Welcome to my home, Vee! I'll go get your stuff!" He took off running and she watched in surprise as he was gone in a whirlwind. He brought her bags in, practically dragging them and she walked over, easily lifting the heaviest of the bags onto her shoulder and watched as his eyes widened. "You're stronger than you look!" He stood tall and smiled sadly before lifting her other bag, but only with a struggle.

They carried the bags upstairs and he showed her to her room. It was an older style room, a large four poster bed with rose vines in all of the decor, including carved into the bed. She looked around, seeing a comfortable vanity with a few things he thought she might like. She looked at him confused and he could only smile. "It's not much, but I thought they suited you." He bowed lightly and placed the bag by the foot of the bed. "Go ahead and get unpacked. I'll be downstairs!" He grinned and turned, practically skipping from the room.

She could only laugh.

The day was comfortable. She spent a few hours examining the house. With how childish he could seem, it surprised her to find such an older style house with an older, mature feel to it. The kitchen was amazing, and the living room was comfortable, but it didn't have a television. She sighed with a smile, wondering if in the anime, that's why he was always watching television at Alfred's house.

She eventually found Veneziano in another room, looking over the pictures that lined the walls. She walked up behind him and her eyes widened in awe of the images before her. Veneziano and a grinning Japan. Veneziano and a blushing, still at attention Ludwig. She found one of him hugging his brother with a grin, but it looked like Romano was trying desperately to escape, while Antonio laughed in the background. She eventually found her way a little farther down and Veneziano stilled her with a hand on her shoulder. "In the next room, there's only one picture, and it's only for me. Sorry."

"It's not a pink bunny, is it?" She asked and his eyes widened. "Sorry, I guessed it." She watched as his eyes turned hurt.

"Who told you?"

"Holy Roman Empire. I'd seen it through you and him." She watched as his eyes took on more hurt. "Sorry if it's still a sensitive subject for you."

"I guess it's fine, I just... I only thought Austria knew about that." He said and moved his hand, laying it on the small of her back and lead her through to the next room. Since she already knew what it was, it was pointless keeping her from seeing it.

She stilled at seeing two paintings on the wall. Veneziano's, and Holy Roman Empire's, side by side.

She smiled softly at the pictures. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Si, I still miss him all this time later." She watched as his eyes turned sad and she frowned.

"Here, let's understand each other better, alright? I can let you see my whole life. It'll be easier for you to understand what I'm thinking. Does that sound alright?" She asked and he frowned, but nodded.

"How?" He asked and Jasmin smiled softly.

"It's a superpower, I guess. It only works with the personifications. I'll try and keep the others I've seen to myself, and I'll warn you, it might not be that pretty, but maybe you'll understand better that I don't mean to hurt your heart." She held her hand gently over his chest and he smiled, nodding. She sat him down on the chair in the room and he sat, curious as she lowered her head, right before his. "Look me in the eyes."

He looked and she could feel him filing through her mind. It didn't feel the same with him as it did with the others, where it was just a flash, instead feeling like a computer's hard drive. He blinked hard, now understanding how this worked, and opened his eyes again, this time pushing his memories into her mind.

All the time he spent with his beloved grandfather.

All the fights he never understood before being taken by Roderich.

The time he spent with Holy Roman Empire, Hungary and Roderich.

The tears and time he cried while he waited for his return, followed by France coming with Holy Roman Empire's hat. It was covered in blood.

It took him years to recover, and though he loved his big brother Francis, he could never see him the same.

He stayed by Roderich's side for years after. When Hungary said things were improving in her area and she needed to leave, Roderich smiled and nodded, but immediately after she left, he broke down.

She smiled after seeing this from Roderich's point of view. He thought he was alone, but he didn't know Veneziano was crying with him.

Veneziano watched as Roderich pulled away from him. He grew afraid he was bringing back too many happy memories and was hurting Roderich, so he asked for his freedom after a few years.

He came back to Italy, and got to finally meet his brother. They were close right off the start, though it took him a while to realize Romano felt the same way. He was finally able to find peace for a while, and fell complacent with his surroundings, before hearing Germany was coming to attack.

He tried to run, tried to escape, but when he heard someone coming, he jumped into a box he'd found and hid. When the man yanked open the box, he was too afraid to open his eyes. He begged and pleaded for his life, and the other hit him in the face with the butt of his gun.

He was convinced he was about to die, but instead was taken captive.

When he finally got a good look at the man, he was surprised to find Holy Roman Empire looking back at him. He'd asked if it was him, but the other frowned, saying he'd never heard the name, and restating his name was Germany.

After being captive for a while, he realized that as much as the other man hated his own actions, he couldn't hate the man himself. He was a lot like Holy Roman Empire in ways no one else could realize. He spent a lot of time looking at the sky. Though he loved art and music, he didn't feel he was any good at them. He could be hard and controlling, and sometimes vicious, but always with good intentions.

He'd been released, but couldn't break the thought from his mind, so when he heard Germany was going to be fighting again, he became his ally to try and stand beside the man who reminded him so much of the one he'd loved before.

And for a while it was great! But eventually he realized he wanted more. He started asking for welcome kisses and hugs. He wanted to sleep in his bed and see the soft look on his face as he slumbered.

Eventually he admitted his feelings, and Germany, though now an adult, had no idea how to deal with it. He told him he had one day, and Veneziano could do whatever he wanted with him, not realizing it would turn into a long day in bed.

Veneziano was thrilled! He not only didn't complain or fight it, but he seemed to enjoy everything as much as Veneziano did!

So it was heartbreaking when shortly after, they were caught by the Allied forces. Kiku had disappeared, and Germany was taken away. Italy was sent back home with a guard to watch him.

And for the longest time he was alone. Francis was mad at him. Roderich would look at him with fear and pity. After a good many years, he was finally able to see Ludwig again, to hear that the actions of that night were a mistake and could never happen again.

He stayed home after that. Though he would still occasionally go out and see Ludwig and Kiku, they were never the same. The way they were with each other could never be repaired after the years apart.

And he still missed it terribly.

Jasmin could only blink away tears. She hugged him and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Bella." He smiled and Jasmin frowned.

"One second, there's one more memory I want you to see, but you have to promise never to tell a soul I showed you, alright?"

"Alright." She could see the nervousness in his eyes and smiled. She brought it to the front of her mind and looked him in the eye.

Veneziano was startled to see everything from Roderich's point of view. He stood before a practical shack in the middle of nowhere. He knocked curtly at the door and it opened, showing a much younger, defeated looking Gilbert.

"Little Master. What are you doing here?" He sounded snarky, as usual, but it didn't reach his eyes and Roderich understood. He'd just heard his little brother had been killed, and his father was gone.

"I need to talk to you. It's about... father."

"I don't even know who your father is." Gilbert frowned, his eyes narrowing and Roderich sighed, bringing his hands between his eyes.

"That's why I need to talk to you. It's about Germania."

"Why did you call my father Father like that?" Gil's eyes were wide. He'd caught the implications and froze, waiting for an answer.

"We're brothers. You and I are brothers."

"Nein, you're not my bruder. He's dead."

"Please let me in."

"Gilbert?" They'd both heard and Roderich's voice caught in his throat. He stepped forward and tossed open the door, looking at a small boy who looked up at him with curiosity. He stepped and looked up at Roderich with eyes full of wonder. He ran forward and hugged the other man's leg, and Roderich bent down and hugged him.

"You're alive!" He cried and Gil sighed.

"No, he's not. It's not who you think he is." Gil tried to convince him and Roderich stood tall, stepping between Gil and Holy Roman Empire.

"What are your intentions? You can't hide it from me! I spent the last three hundred years looking at his face!"

"Listen to his voice, arschloch! It's not the same!"

"His voice is just the same! It's only his accent that's changed!" Roderich yelled and Gil gripped the front of his jacket, shaking the hysterical Austrian.

"You can't take him to die again!" Gil screamed and Roderich's eyes widened. "You led him to his death once, I'll not allow it again! I'll keep my bruder safe this time! I'm calling him Germany, after vatti! I'm keeping him away from you, and I'm keeping him safe from France, and if you want to try and take him, you're going to have to kill me!" Gil screamed and Roderich stared, shocked and scared.

Was that the way Gilbert saw him? He'd lead Holy Roman Empire to his death? "I'm sorry..." Roderich stated, startled. Gil saw the look and knew he'd understood. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Roderich cried, falling to the floor before looking up at the child, who looked at him with a blank expression. "I'll leave him in your care. Just... make sure he's happy?"

"Ja, of course. Now if all you wanted to say was the old news that you were the only one who didn't know, then you can leave." Gilbert crossed his arms and Roderich stood and nodded. He took a final look at the blonde haired child before turning and leaving the house.

"It was him..." Veneziano felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and shook like a leaf. "I knew it was him! And he didn't remember me at all!" He cried and Jasmin hugged him closely.

"He lost all of his memories. He was found with a severe head wound, standing alone in the woods. He didn't remember any of his life before waking up in Gil's house. Honestly, he didn't even remember Roderich, but I think, maybe the memory of Roderich was in there somewhere, just like it was with you." She watched as his tear stained face turned to confusion.

"He didn't fight when you tried to become friends. Someone like what you met all that time ago, do you think he'd just say 'Alright, let's be friends' to someone he barely really knew? He remembered you in his heart, just not in his mind." She said and he broke.

By the end of the day two decisions were made. Jasmin and Veneziano both knew now that they weren't compatible as lovers, seeing as she was almost as violent as Ludwig, and honestly the knowledge she'd been with Ivan was creeping him the hell out.

The second one was when she was set to leave at the end of the week, Veneziano was going to go to Germany and try and talk to him. He wanted another chance, and honestly Jasmin was hoping he'd at least let the Italian into his heart, as he'd disconnected from her. It broke her heart, hoping he'd be happy with someone else, but she just wanted him to be happy again. He deserved it.

The first night was a lot of alcohol.

The week flew by in a flash. They looked at all of the sights. They hit all of the best restaurants. Jasmin was thrilled as could be. Even though they weren't cut out to be lovers, they were still horribly close by the time they were boarding the plane. It would drop her off in Rome, then he'd head out to Germany.

They boarded the plane and Jasmin noticed the stewardess was the one that loved hearing her boy talk and she grinned, missing the confused look on Veneziano. By the time they were on the plane she had two cups of coffee set and looked at the Italian with a disappointed look.

"Where's the other guy you're usually with?"

"Roderich?" Jasmin asked, "The guy with dark hair and glasses?"

"Yeah. I know you two have to be an item, but he's still so much fun to look at!" She grinned and Jasmin could only laugh.

"Ain't that the truth? I don't know where he is, probably in Germany or Austria." She sighed and looked curiously as a paper airplane floated by and landed in the chair she was headed for. She bent down and took it before opening it to find 'Did you miss me?'

"Loverboy!" She cheered, causing the stewardess, who was of course in on it, to laugh as Jasmin ran to the back of the plane and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I missed you!" She grinned and kissed him. Veneziano laughed at the girls' antics. She'd seemed a bit depressed this week and was glad to see her so happy.

He frowned as he looked down. She hadn't even realized she was falling into a depression. He had to warn Romano.

The three of them sat around and talked for the short flight, and Roderich admitted he had originally planned to follow her around in Rome, but ended out sucked into another meeting, and after Veneziano was dropped off in Germany, he was headed to Russia for a meeting about imports. She smiled, knowing this meant he'd gone out of his way to be on her flight and kissed him again.

The conversation turned when Jasmin admitted to both boys they needed to talk as well about how they felt after Hungary had left them. She knew they both felt like they were hurting the other, and knew if they talked about it, they could end out a lot closer than they were now. She couldn't fight the maternal instinct to try and make sure everyone was happy, and went to work out in the back of the plane while they talked.

It wasn't the longest flight, but it ended with both of the men crying and for once Jasmin didn't have a tear in her eye.

Roderich slid her ten of his chocolate bars when she got off of the plane. He gave her another kiss, but this one was different from the other kisses he gave her.

It wasn't soft. It wasn't gentle. It was fierce and passionate and left her breathless.

She couldn't stop blushing as she left the plane, smiling when Veneziano followed her out.

"Fratello!" Veneziano grinned as he hugged his brother, who fought back.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! I saw you last week!"

"I still missed you!" Veneziano hugged him close and whispered to keep an eye on Jasmin's depression. Romano's eyes turned worried to his brother, seeing as the girl beside them wouldn't stop giggling.

"Take care, Sorella! You'll always be a cute little sister to me, alright?"

"Nothing would make me happier!" She grinned and gave him one last hug before he climbed onto the plane.

"That's awfully presumptuous." Romano said as his brother ran up the stairs and it took Jasmin a second to realize what he'd implied.

"No! That's not what we meant!" She blushed horribly, watching as he watched her face with a raised eyebrow before chuckling.

"I know. Let's get going, alright, Bella?"

Her face was red all the way to the car.

_**That's it for today! Come back tomorrow to see one of the biggest tragedies you'll ever expect from a date! Mwahahahaha!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And welcome to Romano's house! This will end weirdly! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Fucking Turkeys...**_

Chapter 29

Romano's house was oddly similar to Veneziano's. She looked into the back yard, seeing similar grape vines and had to giggle. The whole way he'd talked about taking her to see the sights of Rome, what he figured to be one of the most romantic cities in the world. "Much better than France." He said, his eyes showing distaste, but was surprised to look down and see her blush.

She'd spent an hour in France hiding with Gil in a fairly intense make out session. Of course no clothing was removed, still taking it slowly, but it was still enough to have the girl bright red.

He lifted a bag, and for the matter of his dignity, when she lifted the other, she didn't mention she had the heavy one.

The inside was similar as well. It had a different look to it, but still had an old world feel as she walked through. He took the items up to her room and told her to go ahead and unpack. He pointed out a bathroom attached to the bedroom, something she didn't have in Venice, and told her to go ahead and dress up. He'd be taking her out that night.

She looked through her bags and was disappointed she didn't have any of her dresses left. When she went to tell him, he smiled and nodded, taking her back up. "I didn't know you'd carry something like that around with you, so I had to make a couple of calls, but I found your size. Here." He showed her the dress bag on the back of the door and she turned to him confused.

"You bought me a dress?"

"Of course, Mia bella. It's a gift. Enjoy it." He smiled with a small bow as he left the room.

Good god, he was different than she'd imagined! So, was he only so vicious with men? He knew the Italian men were insatiable flirts, but she didn't think it would be this much!

She opened the bag and gasped in shock.

When she came down the stairs almost forty five minutes later, she was surprised to find him wearing a tux with a rose at the pocket. His hair was brushed back out of his eyes and he had a calm look on his face til he heard her approach.

His eyes stilled on her. She wore a floor length gown, covered in pearls. It had a draping neckline which went far lower than she was comfortable with, but for tonight, she'd deal. He hadn't intended her chest size, so it was a bit more revealing than even he'd imagined. It had a loop around the back of the neck and an open back which hung down well below the small of her back. There had been a pearl hair comb, so she'd done a bit of an up-do, using the comb to hold it in place, with a hairband hidden under the bun. She'd brought out her makeup and had done thick lines of eyeliner, a little blush and a pearl pink lipstick, with just a touch of tan eyeshadow.

"Non mi aspettavo una tale bellezza di accompagnarmi questa settimana. Hai un aspetto sorprendente." Jasmin giggled at the compliment before offering a slight bow of the head.

"Thank you so much."

"No problema. Let's go." He offered his arm, and she took it with a smile.

He'd gotten reservations at a restaurant and Jasmin could feel the eyes on her. She wasn't sure if it was because she stuck out like a sore thumb, not being one of the tiny girls she was surrounded by, or if it was due to the man with her.

As much as she stuck out, so did he. She realized quickly he was a bit of a celebrity, and everyone seemed to be interested in trying to get his attention, but she realized quickly they weren't going to get it.

His eyes only seemed to drift back to her. They finished dinner, which she fell in love with the food, before they went to the next spot he'd planned out. It was a night club with an old thirty's feel to it. Here she seemed to fit in much better. They were placed at a table with a candle in the center, and he ordered for them both as she looked around. "I don't know if you like dancing. I'm not generally much for it, but if you want to later..."

"I can only do slow songs." She blushed and he looked at her surprised, before blushing in return.

It took a couple of drinks to give her the courage to ask to dance. He smiled and held her hand as they went up to the dance floor. She kept one hand in his and one on his hip, and he did the same, but kept his hand a bit closer to the small of her back, holding her close. After a moment the song was over and they made their way back to the table, and spent a little longer talking and just getting to know each other before heading out.

He took her back to the house and smiled, dropping her off, explaining he had some work to do. She watched him drive off after she'd gotten into the house and frowned. She heard a sound come from the kitchen and went to see what it was to find a gun at her temple. The man only spoke Italian, so she had no idea what was going on as he dragged her to the basement. She was afraid he was going to rape her as he tied her hands together and stuck the bindings over a hook on the wall. He fought with a door there for a while before they heard a crack and the door slid open. She was able to stand just a bit farther on her tip toes to slide the binding off and peered in, finding three men in dangerous conditions tied to loops through the floor.

"What in the hell?!" She yelled and while the guy that tied her up started like he was going to hit her, she ran past him and grabbed the loop, tearing it out of the ground. "What's going on here?!" She yelled and one of the men tied down looked up.

"What's such a pretty girl doing in this monsters' house? Don't you know who lives here?"

"It's Romano's house!"

"Yeah, the mafia kingpin! He was gonna kill us tonight. You saved our lives, bella. Grazie!" He grinned as the other started trying to lift them. They were surprised when Jasmin held the door open, her hands shaking and all of the color drained from her face.

When she went upstairs she shivered.

He was sweet, charming, and a lot more dangerous than she'd imagined.

She threw her stuff into her bag as quickly as she could. She needed to get out of there!

It was too much!

She ran down the stairs and noticed headlights coming up the front drive and turned, running out the door that had been smashed in when the others had come.

She made it a bit back and walked around the outside of the yard, jumping the fence. She called for a cab and sighed, looking through her phone. "Alo?"

"Turkey, I'm on my way over for a bit." She whispered when she answered the phone.

"Jasmin? Is everything alright?"

"I think I just got tangled up in a mafia thing. I have a taxi on the way, but if you don't hear from me saying I need picked up from the airport in three hours, please let Alfred know."

"Kahretsin! Bu nasıl oldu?" He asked and Jasmin could tell he was already running somewhere.

"Romano dropped me off and some guy in the house held a gun to my head and tied me to the wall. I was able to escape but I noticed some guys tied up in the basement. I let them go and found out Romano was planning to kill them tonight. I'm freaking out!" She panted as she ran to the street corner, not sure how long it would take for a taxi to get there, or even if Romano would drive to look for her and find her walking down the street with her bags packed.

Would he encase her legs in cement and throw her into the ocean? She shivered at the thought. She kept running, and made it to the corner, finding the taxi. She sighed as she looked up and gasped out "Airport please!"

"Si, bella." She heard and her heart stopped at the sound. It took a second to realize it wasn't Romano and she gasped for breath.

"Jasmin? Are you alright?!" She heard Turkey yell and sighed.

"Yeah, just a bit of a panic attack, sorry. I'm in the taxi. Please wait for my call! And thank you!"

"No problem. Be safe." He hung up and she sighed.

They made it in twenty minutes. She gave the guy her card and she asked him to overprice it half over for a tip and he grinned. She got into the airport, sure she would be alright now.

She found out the jet wasn't there. Of course not, it was in Russia by now. "Are there any other planes leaving for Turkey right now?"

"Um, no, but with your red passport, we can offer you a private jet."

"I can't afford it." She frowned and the woman shook her head.

"You misunderstood. I can offer you one for free. Those passports are only offered to the highest ranking officials across the world. It's considered an emergency passport. If you need to escape-"

"Yes! I need to escape!" She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know what might be happening. The woman grinned and nodded, typing into her computer.

"Your plane will be ready in an hour. I'll have a security detail take you to your departing area." She smiled and handed Jasmin a stack of paper before waving over a guard. They whispered for a moment, and the eyes the man had on her creeped her out before he turned to her with a smile.

"Come on, I'll get you to your plane."

"Thank you so much." She bowed low between the two and followed the security guard.

She was taken to a small, dark room just off from the terminals and sat with a sigh. It was about twenty five minutes later the guard stepped out of the room, and she looked up, the movement catching her attention.

She watched for a second before another shadow stepped in. Her eyes widened as Romano walked up to her, a hand on his hip. "You know, it's not like I was going to kill you or anything." He frowned and she just sat there, terrified. He could see her shaking like a leaf and he bent down before her, running a hand over her hair. "I know you didn't know what was happening. You're probably scared half to death, aren't you, Bella?" He said and she ran across the room, tripping on the lights. Romano was startled at the blinding lights came on but was more startled when he opened his eyes and she was gone, her bags abandoned at his feet.

She kept her purse so she still had her phone and cards. She snuck out through the front door, the woman from earlier noticed her and started yelling for the guards to get her. She tried to escape, but wasn't quite fast enough.

The guards tackled her to the ground, dislocating her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Romano ran over and started pulling the guards off of her, panicked. She could hear him yelling at the guards in Italian, and had no idea what was going on. One of the guards sprayed something at her and suddenly her eyes were just too heavy to stay open.

When she awoke again, she was in a bed. She sat up, realizing she was at Romano's house. Her bags were by the foot of the bed. Her arm had been stuck back into the socket and she looked over at the clock.

It had been five hours since she called Turkey. All she could do was wait.

But like hell would she be able to sleep after this!

He came by to check on her an hour later to find her sitting up, curled into a ball, shaking.

"I'm glad you're alright." He stepped in and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe someone broke in while we were gone. Were you hurt?"

"You were going to kill those men." Her eyes were wide open, staring straight ahead. "You're a murderer?" She turned to him and he frowned.

"I'm not always proud of what I do, but I do what I must. Those men, they were trying to increase the export of human trafficking. They were going after children."

"Then why didn't they take me?" She asked and Romano fell short with an answer. He sighed, realizing exactly where he stood and carefully scooted away from her.

"I didn't want you to find out about this." He frowned and Jasmin scooted further away. "I just wanted us to have a fun week. I'm taking it you called for help already?" Jasmin could only nod through the lump in her throat. "That's fine then. I'll take your bags to the door." He stood and grabbed one, barely able to lift it.

Jasmin startled when the pounding on the door started about half an hour later and screamed, ducking and covering her head with a pillow. She didn't realize the people outside heard the scream and kicked the door in, rushing into the house. "Jasmin!" She heard and ran down the stairs, seeing Turkey, Ivan and Roderich with a very upset Romano sitting in a chair by the door. He had his head down and his hands clasped in his lap. Ivan ran up and hugged her, causing her to scream from the pain in her shoulder from the dislocation.

"What did you do to her?!" Roderich lifted Romano by the front of his shirt and was about to punch him when he saw the look in his eyes.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Everything was a misunderstanding. I'm so sorry." He sighed, waiting for the hit for such a vague answer. By this time Russia had looked over her arm, as she was still wearing the dress from earlier. "Her arm was dislocated. Her whole back is bruised up."

"Did you hit her?!" Roderich let his fist fly and Romano was sent to the wall, the back of his head hitting first.

Jasmin yelled and fell into Ivan's arms. "Roderich! Wait!" Ivan called and he turned, seeing Jasmin knocked out. "When you hit him, you hit her!"

Roderich looked down at the young man who cried. "I caught some people who were selling children on the black market. I didn't even think about it, and they broke in. I don't know exactly what happened, but she released them. They told her I was planning to kill them." He explained softly. "Take her somewhere to calm down. She hates me now. She's too afraid to even listen to me." He said and looked up at Roderich. "You're a lucky bastard. I really hate you right now, you know?"

"I know. And that's fine." Roderich said and noticed Jasmin's bags by the door. They were gone in five minutes. Five minutes after that, Jasmin woke up. Turkey drove, while Ivan and Roderich sat in the back seat, each trying to comfort the girl who looked amazing, but couldn't stop shaking. When she realized what she was wearing, she tore it off on instinct. She didn't want to wear what he'd bought her. She threw it out of the window and Ivan took off his coat, covering her with it. Roderich couldn't stand the fact she would smell like him again.

Shortly after, she leaned her head against Roderich's shoulder and fell asleep.

They let her sleep on the plane ride, and the woman behind the counter, who recognized her as the woman she'd almost got fired over earlier, let them all go to the plane that they'd taken.

It was decided that since the meetings were supposed to be between Austria and Russia, but Turkey was her protection country, they would all fly there for the rest of the week. Ivan wouldn't complain. It was warm, and he honestly didn't like the cold.

Roderich would have abandoned the meeting if it wasn't suggested by Turkey, who worried since he hadn't really gotten to know the girl. One five minute conversation with Greece being an ass really wasn't enough, and he wondered if any other countries have had to swoop in and save her.

He was just glad he hadn't failed in his task.

She was safe, and he could tell by the looks in the eyes of the men behind him, she'd be well cared for.

She awoke in a large bed, hearing a slight snoring from beside her. She'd forgotten about the night before til she tried to sit up and felt her arm give a sickening crunch before the pain hit. She curled up and tried to keep from screaming, not knowing who was beside her.

Did Romano find a way to keep her? Had she been raped while she was unconscious? She didn't remember. She didn't know.

She slowly scooted away from the sound before she turned to look. It was Roderich? Her memories came back and she remembered him punching Romano. She remembered them trying to comfort her in the car. She sighed and slid back into the bed, curling up beside him.

She needed his comfort right now, even if he didn't know he was offering it.

He woke just after she'd fallen back asleep. He looked down, finding her head on his chest and smiled softly, laying his head back down.

It was an hour later that they both woke, due to Roderich needing to use the restroom. He tried to let her sleep, but it didn't work. He returned to find her looking around. Ivan had gotten her dressed, as he was the only one who had seen her naked before, so it was interesting to see her wearing her nightgown. It was a long, white flowing silk gown with lacework around the hems. She turned to him with a smile. "Roderich!" She gave him a hug. "Good morning." She grinned and he could only smile back.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still shaking." She admitted. "And I hurt all over." She sighed and he gently turned her so her back was to him.

"Let me take a look." He slid the straps of the gown down her arms carefully and winced at the sight. Her back had huge bruises all over, and he noticed one in the shape of a boot. He leaned forwards and with as much care as he could muster, kissed the mark. He noticed her arms raise goose bumps and smiled. He kissed the bruise under her shoulder and she whimpered. "Did it hurt?"

"No." She held her head low. He softly ran his hands up her arms, replacing the straps.

"You're covered in bruises, but I think you'll be alright. What happened? Did he hurt you?" Jasmin turned and looked him in the eye.

He saw what had happened and sighed. "He was telling the truth. The guys in the basement, we'd been trying to capture them for a while. They're kidnapping children as young as three to sell into slavery." He watched as her eyes opened. She was terrified.

She'd released someone like that? What had she done...

"Don't think about it like that." Roderich smiled. "They can't do anything right now. We still have a few of them locked up in other areas, and we have their tools. They can't get too far. And with the image you just showed me, we can make a sketch to capture the one who broke into Romano's house as well.

"I just... I treated him like that and it was really a misunderstanding?" She was horrified at her actions. She didn't even think about it. They lied and she just went with it.

She believed someone she'd never even met over someone she knew was supposed to be a good person.

"In the circumstances, no one would have blamed you. It was just a horrible situation." Roderich held her softly in his arms and ran his hand down her cheek. He leaned down to offer her a kiss and she felt her heart leap into her throat. Her hands reached for his shirt, but she realized quickly they'd just woken up, and she knew he only slept in his boxers. Her face burned as she stepped back and almost fainted looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head, feeling like her mouth wouldn't form the right words right now. Roderich smiled and shook his head, realizing what the situation was and bent down so her eyes were locked on his. "Would it make you feel better if I took the rest of it off?" His eyes were showing strong lust, and she felt her heartbeat pound in her chest.

Roderich kissed her again and sighed, shaking his head softly. He couldn't break the smile from his face. "I can't tease you anymore right now. I don't want to get things started while you're injured, so let's get dressed and go down to breakfast, alright?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She sighed, honestly a little relieved.

She wanted him. She knew she wanted him.

But that would change everything, wouldn't it?

_**That's it for now!**_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**Addio!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Oh my god, I can't sleep. Full of turkey and still can't sleep! Wtf, me? I don't understand!**_

_**Decided since it was five thirty in the morning, I should go ahead and post, since I don't know when I'll be waking up!**_

_**Therefore, **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I just wrote chapter 37 and it broke my heart. Seriously, tears in my eyes.**_

Chapter 30

Breakfast was interesting. Sadik had to teach her how to eat a few of the foods, as she was completely unfamiliar with the dishes. Though it was embarrassing, as she was the only one who didn't know, it was fun to learn. Sadik kept a smile on his face and was honestly just glad she didn't throw a fit it wasn't American food and was willing to learn. They were giggling after a few smaller mistakes she'd made, and she had to go change her shirt. Ivan went with her, in case there was any incidents with her back, and she opened her bag, seeing the shirts she always wore when injured.

Mattie's.

"Jasmin?" Ivan stepped forward with a worried look.

"I'm fine." She swallowed hard and breezed past it, a little upset when it was the only loose shirt she had. She was surprised when he stepped forward and kissed gently at the back of her neck. The contact felt heavenly, and she relaxed instantly as his hands moved over her back, an odd warmth seemed to come from his fingertips. She felt like she was falling asleep. It was so comfortable beneath his fingers. When they pulled away a minute later she let out a sad whimper and Ivan blushed at the tone.

"Do you want me to keep touching you?" He whispered into her ear, a bright smile lighting his face a second later when she blushed intensely.

When they made it back down to the living room, an hour had passed. Roderich looked at her with a worried glance, as she chatted quite happily with the Russian.

Roderich noticed something.

She seemed to genuinely happy with him. She didn't seem to have that sad tone she so often had with Roderich. They were rambling about a camping trip it sounded like they were planning and Roderich stood and smiled.

She didn't even realize it and he'd lost. It was easy to tell she was happier with Ivan, and that's all that Roderich needed to know. He stepped forward and kissed her gently on the cheek and turned, walking away. Jasmin watched, confused for a while, before Ivan pulled her back into the conversation.

Like hell he'd give up! He had her the next week and he would make sure everything was perfect!

Jasmin was disappointed a couple of hours later when she got a text from Roderich saying he had to run back home, but he couldn't wait to see her next week.

This was the cause of Ivan laughing. Jasmin hadn't seen him laugh before and her eyes lit at it. It wasn't a light laugh, and with how soft spoken it was, he was an odd sound, but it was amazing none the less. Jasmin listened as his voice echoed from the walls, Sadik poking his head out of a reading room to see what was going on, could only smile at the antics of the two in the hallway.

He'd also never really heard Ivan laugh, and he couldn't suppress a grin at it.

He sent a text back to Roderich with a knowing smile. 'You know it was all innocent. I healed her back.'

'Do you really expect me to believe that?' He received and asked Jasmin to lift the back of her shirt, causing Sadik to blush and pull his head back into the reading room. A picture was snapped and sent with the text 'She saw Canada's shirts and almost cried. She needs more clothing. I'll get them for her so don't worry.'

'How did you do that?' Roderich replied after looking at the picture. Ivan chuckled.

'I'm magic. I thought you guys knew that by now.' He smiled and Jasmin watched, her eyes twinkling at the mirth in his. "So, what do we do today? I don't know if Sadik has other plans in place, and I don't want to bother him if he's already busy, but I know nothing about Turkey. It's one of the places I've never really looked much into." She said and Ivan smiled down at her.

"Hold on." He walked forward and opened the door to the reading room he'd just seen the man's head pop out from.

"We're going to explore. Want to come with us?" Ivan asked and Sadik, who had been trying to figure out what to do for the day himself, jumped up more than happy to join them.

Like Roderich, he felt an air around Jasmin and Ivan that seemed almost sacred. He knew the instant he'd seen them talking he didn't have a shot in hell.

He'd still give it a try. She was a cutie when she smiled.

They ended out exploring Ankara with smiles on their faces. While Jasmin didn't understand anything that was being said around them, Ivan tried to translate a lot of things, and Sadik ended out fixing a few of his translations. "You've been working hard at learning, my friend." Sadik grinned up and Ivan could only smile at the other.

"It's a lot of work, but when traveling, it's always better to understand the languages. It's been a few hundred years since I really practiced Turkish, though." He looked over at a building and smiled. "It's changed drastically since then."

"Indeed it has! We're getting bigger and better every year!" Sadik grinned and Jasmin couldn't help but chuckle at the playfulness he was showing. They were a few blocks out when Jasmin felt a weight and turned, seeing Ivan sliding his coat onto her shoulders. She turned, curious and noticed an uncomfortable feeling fall over the man.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, here." He buttoned it up, and Jasmin noticed Sadik step forward, hiding what was going on. Ivan slid off his scarf and wrapped it around her head. He stepped back and Sadik looked it over, but nodded.

"I didn't think today would be so open." Sadik said with a lowered tone and Jasmin frowned. What had just happened? "Don't take that off. Extremists are out today, and I'd rather not have them try and kill you for being too exposed in public."

"Eh?!" Jasmin looked ahead with wide eyes and noticed Sadik stare each and every one of the men walking by in the eye.

"Muslim extremists. They'll kill anyone they think is a bother, even in the slightest way. Women are the most common victims. Such a horrible thing to happen." He watched, trying to show his anger at every single person to walk by in the march. When it was over, he stilled Ivan's hand before he undid the coat. "Just for now, let's keep it on her. Better safe than sorry." He sighed and Jasmin nodded.

It was hotter than hell, but she'd live. She looked up at Ivan, seeing him in a Red army cavalry uniform. Without his jacket and scarf, he was even hotter. Jasmin felt her blush and looked down, thankful she was covered. Why did he keep getting more amazing?

Sadik took them for a tour of the city. It was bright, and lively. Jasmin noticed the same signs in a few areas and asked Sadik about them. He smiled softly at the signs and turned. "Any predominantly Muslim area is going to have problems with extremists, but in the farther out areas, like in Turkey, we also have more help for those trying to escape. Those are signs advertising help for women stuck in abusive relationships they can't find a way out of. A lot of the time they just wake up one day and discover they've been sold, and they're married with no ability to speak on their own. Sometimes, it's a good match. Sometimes it's a wonderful marriage, but in case it isn't, we like to be able to make sure they can escape before things get too bad."

"I want to see." Jasmin looked up and Sadik turned, confused. "Think about what you've seen." She said and grasped the sides of this head, looking into his eyes.

Sadik blinked, and Jasmin was able to see the horrors of what Sadik had seen. So many executions. Beaten and stoned. Caned and hung. Beheaded. It didn't even seem to matter to these guys.

Jasmin clasped her hands over her chest. How could he remember things like that without breaking down? It was horrible! But she realized one thing she'd seen.

Sadik painting pink signs with yellow lettering. He was the founder of the group to save abused women. She patted his arm, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Thank you."

He looked at her, surprised for a moment. She'd just seen through a part of his soul. It was horrible to remember it all, but it was weird. It felt like she didn't just violate his mind, but instead shared the pain he'd seen. When she patted his arm and thanked him, he almost cried.

It was like a huge weight was lifted from him. Like all of the women he wasn't able to save whispered their forgiveness to him. Ivan ended out helping him walk along for the next few steps, an unaware Jasmin a few steps before them.

The day was long, but the jacket seemed longer, so about an hour later out, only two hours after leaving the house, Jasmin said she needed to go back. Ivan looked at her and sighed. "She's gotten too hot. We need to go back." Ivan explained and Sadik frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Look at her eyes." Ivan said and Sadik looked down, seeing her past.

He hit the ground and threw up. Jasmin jumped up, startled, as she hadn't even felt him in her head! What had just happened? "Sadik?! Are you alright?" She asked, panicked and he couldn't bring his eyes to hers.

"To survive such things, you understood better than I thought you could. I'm sorry." He mumbled and Jasmin shook her head.

"Without those nightmares I've lived through, I never would have realized how lucky I was to be here now. I wouldn't have been able to understand that same pain I'd seen in others." She watched him carefully as he nodded, but still wouldn't look at her.

They were quiet most of the way back. When Jasmin stripped off the coat and scarf Ivan hissed, grabbing her and running to the bedroom she'd stayed in with Roderich. "Take it all off." He said in a serious tone and Jasmin did as she was told, surprised when he came out a few moments later and picked her up, sliding off his shoes before standing with her in the shower. She screamed at the cold temperature and Ivan held her tight, not allowing her to escape. "Sadik!" Ivan yelled and he called from the hallway.

"Was it as bad as it looked?" Jasmin realized he must have followed them there.

"Da, she looks pretty bad. What to do now?" He called out and Jasmin looked up at him, confused.

"You're unused to the warmth here, and the coat was too much. You overheated horribly. The water is lukewarm." He said and Jasmin stilled.

Her whole body was broken out in goosebumps. She was freezing! It felt like ice! "Eh?!" She gasped and Ivan ran his hands through her hair, trying to get the water to cover more of her.

It was a few moments later that Sadik could be heard in the other room, a glass clinking sound every once in a while, like he was messing with a bunch of cups. By this time Jasmin was sure she was about to freeze to death. She was starting to feel faint, and couldn't stop shaking like a leaf. She was sure she couldn't walk through her shivering legs.

"Bring her out." Sadik said and Ivan lifted her, wrapping her in a towel before bringing her to the bed. Sadik blushed as he looked her over, but started sifting through the bottles on the bedside. He started looking her over with narrowed eyes and would pour a little of one bottle into a large pestle before looking her over for the next medication needed. When it was completed, he ground them into dust, mixed in a few liquids and ground it again, this time creating a paste.

"I hope you don't mind doing this part. I'm not comfortable... touching her in this state." Sadik said and Ivan nodded.

"I prefer it that way." He looked over and Sadik nodded, turned and left.

"Here. I'll care for you." His soft voice comforted her and she closed her eyes as he started rubbing the medicine into her skin.

She was out in a minute, all her energy spent from the shivering.

When she awoke two hours later, Ivan was beside her. His eyes softened at seeing her awake.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"I still have no idea what happened." She mumbled and Ivan sighed, running his hand over her cheek.

"Your internal body temperature was raised too high. You overheated. We had to cool you off." He leaned in and looked at her. "You look much better now. You were very red." She looked up, seeing the worry on his face and smiled, reaching up and caressing his cheek.

"Ahem." They heard and both jumped, looking over at the door to see Sadik smiling at them with a look of longing.

"You two didn't even give me a chance, did you? Guess that's how you play the game though, right?" He grinned playfully and sighed. "My week, I give it up." Sadik smiled as he turned and walked away. "I can't compete with Ivan. You look too happy. I'd feel like I'm breaking it up." He shook his head with a smile. "Can I make a recommendation, though?" He asked and Jasmin nodded, watching the man at the doorway. "Offer my week to Romano. Let him try again." He said and Jasmin nodded.

"Alright. Thank you." Jasmin sat up and bowed down into a dogeza, and he grinned.

"Don't be like that. I don't like things too formal." He shrugged and turned, walking down the hallway.

Jasmin sighed and worried as she sent the text asking Romano for forgiveness and telling him she happened to have time in two weeks open up, asking if he wanted to try again.

'If you'd be willing to see me again, I'd be thrilled.'

Jasmin sighed, feeling horrible. She still couldn't believe she didn't believe him. 'I got rid of your dress, I'm sorry.'

'I know, found it.' He texted back.

'I'm so sorry.' She texted and was surprised to find her phone ring a moment later.

"Romano?" She asked and he sighed.

"It seemed too much to keep typing. My fingers are getting tired. Why are you sorry?" He asked and Jasmin closed her eyes.

"I believed someone I'd never even met over you. It was a horrible thing to do."

"But you don't really know me either. Of course you didn't know whether to believe them or not, after all, all you know is we're a major part of the country we run, and everyone knows the mafia is from Itaia. It's fine, Bella." His voice was soft, causing Jasmin to blush, making Ivan frown. "I have to go right now, just call and let me know when to get you from the airport, si?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Romano."

"Thank you, Jasmin." He clicked the phone dead and Jasmin sighed, closing her phone. She looked up, seeing a very dark face on Ivan and her eyes widened.

It was the first time she'd seen the face in real life. She just stared at him, startled still, as he watched her. "Why... are you looking at me like that?" She didn't move a muscle. It was like a wild animal. If you moved at all you were afraid of the attack.

"I don't know if I want to let you go back to someone who makes you get such a cute expression." His tone was serious, but all Jasmin could do was giggle. She sighed as she stood up.

"Can I wash this paste off yet?" She asked and Ivan nodded. "I'll be back shortly." She said.

As soon as she was out of the room, Ivan took the sheet he'd covered the bed with off and tossed it into the hamper. The bed was fine beneath it. He stood and looked over at the room, the closed door facing him and smiled as he stepped forward, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Sadik could only chuckle, hearing every sound they made two stories down. Yeah, she seemed like a lot of fun, but she also seemed like a lot of trouble. She might be fun to keep as a sister, but as a lover she just brought too much attention, and attention from Russia was not what he wanted.

The next few days were spent in a very similar fashion. Sadik made sure to keep everyone entertained, and as he got to know Jasmin better he was more and more glad he'd made the decision he had. She was a very wild and free spirit. She was a lot like himself.

And he knew it would drive Greece up the walls in a couple of weeks.

By the time it was time to leave for Austria, a few interesting things had taken place.

Jasmin realized Ivan was in the lead. She'd spent more time around him than anyone else, and honestly had no problems saying she was in love with him.

Second, she realized she was looking forward to the duel with Dusty. It had been five weeks since she'd seen him, and she realized the thoughts were infecting her. It was like a plague, and if for any reason he lived through Roderich, she would challenge him herself.

She was looking forward to seeing Gil more than Roderich, which surprised the hell out of her. She knew the two weeks they'd spent together was amazing, but she didn't realize how much he'd swayed her heart. She almost cried when she realized Roderich was losing due to the fact he kept trying to be a gentleman. Gil wasn't being indecent, but he still offered more than a soft kiss. Roderich had only kissed her with passion once, and he immediately left.

She would find out if he'd stay on the list in the upcoming week. This thought was heartbreaking, and though he didn't know why she was crying, Ivan held her on his lap while she got it out of her system.

The plane ride was interesting, and the woman smiled, immediately bringing her a coffee, and handing her a chocolate bar. The woman grinned, telling her it had been given to her, in case Jasmin was on this plane again. She giggled at Roderich's thoughtfulness.

He was still earning points when he wasn't there. Ivan narrowed his eyes and Jasmin looked up and giggled again. Sadik felt all of the color drain out of his face at the look and this cute girl just giggled at him?! What in the hell kind of monster was she?!

Then he watched as she kissed him gently on the cheek and told him to remember their competition. No killing, no maiming, and be nice.

She looked him in the eyes from just a little away and understood.

She loved him. It wasn't just some game to her. She really, truly loved the man before her.

He smiled, knowing that the competition for the rest of the men must be pure hell. He knew a few of the other countries were saying they loved her. Arthur, Alfred, Mattie and all of the Germans had said it at least once, but he'd never heard Ivan say he loved anyone. Not once in his life. He'd never known the other to love anything.

But the look in his face when he saw this woman was new. It was breathtaking. So much power, so much strength, and she didn't try and kill it off, or claim it for her own. She tried to direct it. She was trying to make him a softer and kinder person. Sadik knew as much as he needed her, she needed him.

Ivan was going to win this competition.

And honestly, Sadik couldn't be happier.

_**That's all! See you tomorrow!**_

_**Güle güle! **_

_**Jasmin**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I'm on a lot of pain meds and keep mixing up my languages. **_

_**Mein kaffee ist sehr gut. Ich leibe der kaffee.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Wanna get it started before I forget what I was doing again.**_

_**Disclaimer- I kind of wanna jump Gil.**_

Chapter 31

Jasmin had seen pictures of Austria on the internet. It was always large theaters, beautiful statues and mountains with quaint Germanic looking villages. She wasn't disappointed when they landed. Instead of a large city, like she had seen with almost every other country she had seen, they drove out to a village. There was a huge hotel, which Jasmin was surprised to find out that Roderich owned. Instead of opening up his own house, he'd bought a hotel for the meetings, and as a way to allow income during the time between meetings.

They walked in to find the wait staff taking their trolleys and smiling, helping them through the lines and taking everyone up to their rooms quickly and efficiently. They were all horribly kind, and Jasmin was amazed at the smile on Roderich's face when he saw her. He ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist and took her to the registration, asking her about her trip. She grinned and chatted with him as he gave the woman the information to get her checked in. Jasmin was surprised to get a gold key when she looked over to see everyone else get normal, silver keys. Roderich winked at her and apologized he wanted to keep an eye on things for a bit more before heading away from the desks and sent her on her way with a kind looking young man.

Jasmin stilled upon entering her room. It wasn't a normal hotel room. It looked like a presidential suite or something. She turned to the young man and frowned.

"Enshuldegung, Sprechen sie Englush?" She asked and he turned to her with a frown.

"Sprechen keine Englush. Vat is it you vish to know?" He asked and Jasmin sighed.

"Who else is on the floor? Do you know?"

"Nein, I'm not a higher level vorker here, sorry."

"Nein, it's fine. Thank you anyway." She smiled and walked up to the young man with a smile. "And your English is actually quite well." She watched as he blushed, bowed and smiled before turning and walking out. She made sure she had her keys in her pocket and went back down to the lobby.

She figured people would really start pouring in tomorrow morning, but it seemed like just about everyone got there within two hours of her. She watched as Alfred and Arthur came in, grinning like idiots, chatting and being quite animated. She looked over, seeing Francis and Antonio checking in, giggling like schoolboys. She wondered what had them so happy.

"Matsu!" She turned to see Gil run at her and she barely had time to brace herself before he glomped her. His arms flung around her neck and she was flung back into the wall, catching the last bit of bruising that she'd though was healed til right then on the rough bricks of the wall. "I missed you!" He grinned and looked down at her, seeing her cringe in pain. "Woah! What's wrong?!" He asked and Roderich ran over, grasping her arm carefully and lifted her forward, looking at her back.

"I thought you said Ivan had healed it!" Roderich stated, in obvious worry as Gil started to panic.

"I thought he'd gotten it, but there's still some parts that hurt, I guess." She panted as he leaned her forward and lifted the back of her shirt in a way that didn't stand out too much. Jasmin kept her head down as Gil looked over, seeing the still dark mark across her back.

"What in the hell?!"

"It doesn't look any different." Roderich frowned and Jasmin sighed.

"Guess he just took most of the pain away." She said softly and wondered if he'd made it so he felt it instead of her.

"Jasmin!" She heard and looked up, seeing Alfred run up to her with a worried look. "I've been worried about you! I kept calling but your phone never seems to go through!" He leaned down, missing Roderich lower her shirt, as well as the worried looks on the men's faces. "What happened to you? I felt you get hit! It scared me to death, and when Sadik called..."

"It was a huge misunderstanding, on top of another huge misunderstanding. I was tackled by airport security, who apparently thought I was the antichrist or something." She grinned and Alfred looked at her with a skeptical glance.

"You were scared half to death. I had Mattie over and he thought I was having a heart attack." He bent down so his eyes were level with his. "If something like that happens, call me too, alright?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I forgot you might feel that."

"I would have been there after Sadik called if it wasn't so far away. Does it still hurt?" His eyes looked more worried the more words he spoke and his hand reached out, brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"Ivan took my pain. I'm not sure how." She said and he nodded, smiling. His eyes held a gentleness she wasn't used to seeing on the man and she found herself blushing.

"I'm glad you're alright." He smiled and leaned forward, his lips beside her ear. "You still owe me for teaching Riki English. You promised a night with me." Jasmin blushed bright red and nodded. Well, there went any plans she had been thinking about!

"I did. Tonight then?" She asked and he nodded, standing and offering a hand to help her up.

"Sounds good. What's you're room number?"

"I'm... 1203." She said, pulling out the keys and looking.

"Woah! Top floor! Roddy, I'm jealous!" Alfred grinned and Roderich, who had been quite unhappy with the way this whole conversation had been happening crossed his arms.

"I'm not trying to impress you!" He said with a pout and Jasmin could only giggle as Alfred blushed.

"Though, I'll admit, that would be interesting!" Jasmin grinned as Roderich blushed and Alfred shook his head.

"I'm still pseudo-dating the last guy you hooked me up with like that! No more!" Alfred pointed an accusing finger towards Jasmin and she could only stare with open eyes. "Really..." She felt her cheeks warm and Alfred gasped, covering his mouth.

"I- didn't say that..."

"Oh, yes you did!" Roderich stared and Jasmin turned and looked, her finger slowly making their way between Roderich and Gil.

"In that case-"

"No!" Both men yelled in unison, causing the whole lobby to fall into silence, looking at the blushing quartet with confusion and curiosity.

"That's another couple I thought was cute, but they didn't make too much of it." Jasmin grinned and Roderich blushed brighter.

"I thought you said you hadn't seen me in that state!"

"Gil never had the patience to take your clothes off!" Jasmin covered her mouth, falling into one of her shyer states and Gil blushed at her.

"You're too cute like this! I might be willing to give it a shot with him if it gives me a better shot with you!" He grinned and Roderich stepped away from him, looking somewhere between panicked and traumatized.

"Nein! I'm not going to have sex with you!" Roderich yelled and the room again fell into silence, causing Alfred to laugh. Jasmin could only stare as he fell farther and farther red with every second that ticked by without anyone else making any sound.

"Bruder, what trouble are you starting?" Jasmin turned to see Ludwig behind her, looking across at Gil with an exasperated glare. "Please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I did."

"What do you care? You have cute little Italy treating you like a king!" Gil crossed his arms pouting and Jasmin could only smile.

"So you and Veneziano made up?" She didn't know why the thought was so heartbreaking to her.

"Yes, so you can cancel my last week. I won't be needing it." He said in a monotone and Jasmin nodded.

She honestly didn't know how she was able to keep the smile on her face.

Her heart was shattering.

"Pardon me." She bowed low really quick and started walking towards the elevators, surprised when a hand circled her wrist. She turned, seeing Gil looking at her with a worried glance and she turned her head away and pulled her hand free, running as quickly as she could to the stairs.

Twelve flights should cool her heart down some.

She didn't hear Gil yell at Ludwig about breaking her heart, or see Ludwig's tears at lying to her.

All she knew was she needed to get away.

When she got to her hotel room Gil was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped over his knees. He saw her walk up and stood, his eyes careful as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

She broke down and cried. They got into the hotel room and he sat on the bed with her on his lap and he just held her close and let her get it out of her system. When a soft knock rang through the room about half an hour later Jasmin still had tears in her eyes, but was done with the actual crying. Gil wiped her eyes as he called out. "Come in."

The door opened and Roderich came in with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Of course she's not alright. She still loves him. How would you feel if Jasmin told you me and her were happy together?" Gil glared across the room and the other man stilled.

"I'd be glad she found someone who loves her as much as you do." He said the words, but his eyes still looked hurt.

Jasmin looked into his eyes and started crying again.

No matter what, someone was going to be heart broken by the time this was over. "Dammit, Roderich, that doesn't help at all!" Gil grumbled and Jasmin latched harder onto Gil's neck.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't want to put any more stress on you. I know you're suffering through this." He said and walked over, sitting beside Gil and laid his head on Gil's shoulder, placing his hand carefully on her shoulder. "I love you dearly. It kills me to see you in this much pain." His eyes watched hers and she nodded, trying to get herself composed.

It was a couple of minutes, and Gil spent half the time grumbling that a woman shouldn't have to fight back her tears. In his eyes they were precious. They weren't something that was easy to see in a strong woman, so each tear should be cherished. It meant she felt comfortable enough to let you know she was suffering.

Jasmin could only smile, but knew she'd been crying a lot more than she should lately.

Her tears were common now.

She stood up after she'd gotten herself composed. "We don't have a meeting til tomorrow. What is there to do here in Austria?"

"Not much." Gil gave an exasperated sigh. "No casinos, the bars are off limits after the last time Arthur went drinking with Francis, there's the hotel bar, but it's to... glitzy for my tastes." Gil stuck out his tongue and Roderich smiled.

"We have a live band tonight. One I got because I thought you would enjoy them, actually." Roderich grinned at Gil who sat up, curious. "I got Rancid."

"What?!" Jasmin looked over with wide eyes and both boys stilled. "Rancid... is here?!" She jumped up and down with her hands clasped over her chest and Roderich nodded, surprised at the girl.

"Are... you a fan?" Roderich couldn't believe the woman who was so happy listening to him play on the piano was a Rancid fan!

"They were my first concert! I love them!" She grinned and Roderich shook his head.

"Concert starts in two hours. It is formal dress, and I took the liberty to order you one. Just don't... do to it what you did to your last dress?"

"It couldn't have been THAT bad." Gil stated, watching as Roderich turned to him, showing distaste.

"She threw it out of the car window."

"You could have just retrieved it." Gil watched with narrowing eyebrows.

"We were going eighty on the freeway." Roderich watched as Gil sat up straight, turning surprised at the girl.

"It must have been hideous!"

"It was gorgeous." Jasmin groaned and Gil looked at her like she was on fire.

"At least you weren't wearing it at the time!" He watched as Jasmin blushed and Roderich turned away, keeping down his blush at the memory.

"Thank god Ivan had his coat or else she would have spent the flight in her underwear." Roderich's voice was delicate and Jasmin blushed brighter.

"All of my underwear would have shown with the extra low back. I wasn't wearing anything." She blushed brighter red and Roderich couldn't keep his blush down anymore.

"You were in the backseat of the car with me... naked?"

"And you didn't notice?!" Gil pointed an accusing finger at him and Roderich shrugged, turning brighter red.

"I was trying to keep her modesty by not looking!"

"I would have looked!" The three looked over to see Francis and Antonio standing in the doorway with a grin. "Jasmin! How are you?"

"Romano almost had me killed!" She gasped and Antonio paled.

"Hold on." Toni turned and stormed away before Jasmin could stop him.

Francis and Jasmin just stared, Jasmin paling as he left.

"I think I'm in trouble." Jasmin stared and turned to Francis. "I'm trying with Romano again in two weeks. Now he's going to think I'm trying to get Toni mad at him!"

"Hold on." Francis pulled out his phone and texted and looked up at Jasmin and the blush on the two German boys' faces. "Worst manage-trois ever. You're all clothed." Francis raised an eyebrow and Jasmin crossed her arms and pouted.

"I tried, Roderich said no."

"Ah, so THAT'S what that was about!" He chuckled, watching as the two shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, Jasmin, do you mind if I steal you for a while? It's been a bit since we've gotten the chance to chat, and I thought this might be fun!"

"Yeah, guys, I'll be down in two hours, alright?"

"Sure." Roderich walked over and gave her a hug before leaving.

Gil was a little less reserved and offered a kiss on his way out the door, winking before closing the door behind him. Jasmin just stared, surprised for a second before blushing and looking over at the closet she'd seen Roderich heading towards. She opened it and found a dress hanger and lifted the bag finding one of the most ridiculously looking princess dresses she'd ever seen.

"Oh god, he's trying to make me a girl." Jasmin paled.

"May I point out the obvious?" Francis smiled and Jasmin sighed.

"I'm not going to say prove it. Roderich almost took my pants off in the mall last time this conversation happened." She pulled the dress out and looked it over. "Good god, this is puffy."

"It'll look gorgeous on you." His tone was soft and Jasmin looked over with a sad smile.

"Does anyone here know how to do makeup? I don't have a clue and I have a feeling I'll seriously understate this dress with whatever I try." She sighed and Francis smiled and nodded.

"I'll help you with it. Get in the shower. I'll be a gentleman, I promise." He smiled and Jasmin nodded and turned, stepping into the bathroom, but she left the door open.

"So, I'm guessing you're curious how the last two weeks have gone?"

"Quite. I know how those Italian boys can get to you, just look at Toni." Francis sat in a chair before the computer desk and leaned back, sighing.

"Veneziano adopted me as his little sister. I'm a little worried about Romano though. He's a little too charming. Is he always sweet to women like that? I was expecting more... brashness." She asked and he chuckled.

"He's only like that with men. He wouldn't dare be anything less than a gentleman to a woman." Francis answered as Toni came back into the room with a very upset look on his face.

"Okay, so I'm back. What happened in Italy, exactly?"

"We had a great date. Romano was charming and kind, as sweet as could be. He dropped me off at the house saying he had some work to do, next thing I know there's a gun pointed at my head."

"What?" Francis leaned up and looked over towards the doorway. Toni passed by with a hand over his eye, realizing what was happening.

"Some guy broke into his house to free some guys he had trapped in the basement. He tied me up and stuck me to a hook on the wall. He broke this big wooden door open and there were guys tied to a hook on the floor. I got free, but panicked when I saw them. I freed them and one of them told me Romano was planning to kill them that night. He pointed out that Romano was the mafia kingpin and I packed and ran. I didn't know what else to do."

"I understand completely. That had to be terrifying." Francis looked over at Toni, who looked much less than amused at the situation.

"Yeah, well, I got to the airport and the woman said she'd have a plane ready for me in an hour and had a security guard watch me. He took me to this little room and the next thing I know Romano's there and trying to tell me everything was alright. I tried to run, but I ended out being tackled by the security. They dislocated my shoulder and beat the hell out of me. When I woke up I was back at Romano's house. He left me alone and waited til everyone else came and got me." She said. "He'd tried to tell me the guys were trying to sell children into slavery, but honestly I didn't know what to believe, but I feel horrible now. Roderich confirmed his story. I believed someone I didn't know at all over him. What a thing to do to a guy." Jasmin frowned as she turned the water on, finally stripped.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would have done the same thing. You didn't really know Romano very well, and knowing he's the personification of Italy, and knowing Italy is where the mafia comes from, it would only make sense you believe him." Toni called out. Jasmin sighed but smiled, knowing someone else could at least understand her frame of mind.

"Yeah, that's why when Sadik canceled his week, I passed it back to Romano, to give him another shot." She smiled as she stepped into the water.

"That's very kind of you." Francis smiled. "I know it will lift his spirits."

"He's really upset." Toni frowned. "I had heard you were only there for a couple of hours, but he wouldn't tell me why. Now that I know, I'll have to beat his damned head in." Toni huffed, crossing his arms. "Leaving a lady alone in the house if you have prisoners in the basement! What was he even thinking keeping them in the house? Why didn't he take them to jail?"

"I... don't know." Jasmin frowned and Toni pulled out his cell phone, sending a text telling Romano to get up to the room ASAP.

He got there just as Jasmin had stepped out of the shower. She stepped out wrapped in a bath towel with Toni and Francis staring at him as if his head had been screwed on wrong. "What? Did you just bring me up here to stare? I know I'm pretty-"

"Shut up, Romano. Answers, now. Why did you leave her alone in the house if you knew you had guys in your basement?" Toni asked and Romano stilled, his eyes widening.

"I hadn't had any trouble from them. I didn't know someone was going to bust in! I thought Veneziano had trapped the other guys! There was only seven. I had three, Veneziano had four, how was I supposed to know there was an eighth guy?"

"Why were they in your house instead of in jail?" Francis asked and Romano pouted.

"I put them there two weeks ago, but they broke out. My house had a little more security, or so I thought." He sighed and Jasmin watched him as he pouted at having to explain himself.

"And finally," Toni started, winking at Romano, "What were you doing going back to work if you had such a pretty woman waiting at home?"

"I went to get her something I'd forgotten at work." He turned red and held out a small box he had in his hands. Jasmin looked up as if to ask if it was alright and he nodded, his pout turning to an apologetic smile. "It was originally supposed to be a thank you for your consideration gift, but now I guess it's an 'I'm sorry the security guards misunderstood when I said you were an emergency case' gift." He watched as Jasmin opened the small box.

"I can't accept this!" Her eyes turned up to him and he waved it off.

"If you can throw a dress worth almost a hundred thousand American dollars out of a car window, this shouldn't cause you too much trouble." He watched as she looked up at him, shaking like a leaf.

"That dress..."

"A one of a kind masterpiece. Made just for you." She felt her knees shake.

"Don't torture the poor girl with such lies!" Francis chuckled, but it fell short when he saw the young man's face. "Oh, mon dieu..."

"Please accept my gift as an apology. You wouldn't have thrown the dress out if I hadn't had more consideration towards the... issues in my house. It would make me happy to see you wear them." He smiled and gently caressed her cheek, causing Jasmin to turn bright red and nod. Francis was curious now and walked over, looking in the velvet box.

"Oh, she'll wear those tonight!" Francis grinned and Jasmin looked up at Romano with a weak smile.

"I'll save you a dance, alright?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Bella." He bent down low and kissed her hand before turning and walking from the room. "I'll see you tonight."

Jasmin stared at the door for a moment before turning to Francis, who was still grinning over the earrings. Toni stared in shock at the door before turning back to Jasmin with surprise. "Is he always like that with you?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, turning to the dress. "Close your eyes."

Jasmin threw the dress on and sighed after getting Francis to zip it up. She hated to admit it looked amazing on her. She looked like a Disney princess. She looked in the mirror and saw the light pink, baby blue dress with glittery swirls. "Oh, I hate this. I look awesome and my hair is still a mess. I owe Roderich so much!"

"Did you see the shoes?" Toni lifted the box so they could see and Jasmin groaned again. They were a perfect match. Strappy heels with a slight platform, which she loved.

"I feel like a fairy godmother!" Francis laughed before sifting through Jasmin's bag, getting out what he'd need.

_**That's it for today! I'll see you all tomorrow!**_

_**Same bat time, Same bat channel!**_

_**Bis dann!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**So, I'm getting a lot of complaints about my OC being a whore, or my writing being a "Pile of faeces". I'm trying to figure out how this is considered to be a complaint! I already knew both of these things! I'm not writing a literary masterpiece, here! I'm writing a fanfic! I'm being the uber crappy type of writer as well! I'm pretty sure I've broken just about every rule in writing a fanfiction! I'm just a spellcheck away from "My Immortal"! If you're looking for writing so beautiful it's brought grown men to their knees, you're on the wrong website!**_

_**I'm not here to write something so rediculously stupid good it blows your eyeballs out the back of your head! I'm here to write a story that involves my thinly veiled 'Myself as an OC' sleep with as many adorable Hetalia boys as possible before I run out of storyline to follow!**_

_**And the storyline isn't even that good either!**_

_**Oddly enough, the horrible reviews don't stop my inspiration or anything, so I'm still writing! It is slowing down, though, my inspiration practically died. I'm at chapter 40 right now, so cross your fingers and hope it comes back, right?**_

_**yomi tai naru x I'm glad you're back! Hope you're enjoying the story!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I need to write in more yaoi. Maybe chapter 41...**_

Chapter 32

Jasmin walked into the room with Francis on one arm, Toni on the other. They had talked the whole way down, even the ten minute stop at Francis' room for them to get ready, and honestly, it was the best innocent fun Jasmin had been in since Veneziano. "Jasmin!" She looked up and noticed Gil run like he was going to glomp her again before stilling a few feet away. "What are you wearing?"

"Roderich got it for me." She spun lightly and showed the dress off. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely. I feel outclassed." He looked up at her and Jasmin ran down, giving him a hug.

"You're awesome, don't be like that." She grinned as he could only smile.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." He practically whispered into her ear and Jasmin backed away with a smile.

It was ten minutes later that Roderich came out, dressed in a black tux with a rose that had been painted to match Jasmin's dress. She watched as he came out and smiled, looking her over. "You look simply amazing. I knew that dress would match you!" He grinned and Jasmin shook her head.

"Oh, Francis is the reason this looks so good! Well, and Romano." She giggled and Roderich stepped down, seeing the topaz and diamond earrings that matched the dress perfectly.

"He really isn't pulling punches, is he?" Roderich's eyes lit up at seeing her so pampered. As much as he hated knowing the attention she was receiving from the others, Roderich knew she deserved it.

"It was an apology. I can't be mad at him anymore." She giggled and Gil frowned.

"I'll be mad at him for you." Toni chuckled and tousled his hair.

"You're too cute when you're pouting like that!" Toni watched as Gil turned pink in the light.

Roderich turned to the stage with a groan. "The 'band' is going to be up soon. Gil, you know you owe me for this, right?"

"Yeah, sorry my horrible music is going to be molesting your delicate little eardrums." Gil grinned, looking like himself for the first time that night.

"I'm not! I haven't seen them in concert in nineteen years! I forgot what this felt like!" She giggled and Gil looked over a bit surprised.

"You didn't go to any other concerts?" He watched as she thought.

"Went to Kiss and Nine inch Nails. Reznor killed the fun at his own concert, and I almost went into labor during Kiss. Hard to enjoy the band when you're having contractions, you know?"

"No. Sorry, but no one here is going to know what that feels like." Gil shrugged when Francis gave him a scathing glare. Jasmin could only giggle, realizing he was right. They were all men.

Romano made his way down just before the band started, and watched her, just surprised at how pretty she was that night. He recognized Francis' handiwork with her makeup and hair and could only chuckle when he knew she didn't look too much better now than the night they were out, when she'd made the magic herself. He hadn't heard of the band before, but was hopeful there would be a couple of slow songs for him to butt into. He stepped forward and stilled in shock when a bunch of guys stumbled to the stage in a drunken stupor. "What the hell?"

"Wow, smallest group we've ever played for!" Timmy said with a surprised glance, looking over the crowd of ten people.

"More should be down shortly." Roderich pulled out his pocket watch and Jasmin giggled.

"Any requests?" Timmy figured with such a small crowd it could be a little more personal and was surprised when the princess chick, who seemed to be the only chick there, cheered.

"Junkie man!" He could only chuckle and nod, turning back to the band and they started playing.

Jasmin was having a field day! She was singing along and rocking out at the foot of the stage, Gil by her side and Roderich could only laugh. He figured by the end of the night only Gil would even be in the room.

Romano sat down beside Veneziano, who'd found a quiet corner and sighed. "I heard you adopted the princess as your sister?"

"I heard your guards beat her up?" Veneziano's eyes narrowed and Romano sighed.

"I said to let me know if she showed up, next thing I know they're treating her like an escaped convict. It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen." He slid his hand up his face. "The whole staff is undergoing training, without pay." He looked up at her, dancing at the foot of the stage and could only chuckle. "Her music sucks."

"Vee..." Veneziano nodded, wincing at the guitar whines. "But she's enjoying it. I'm glad she can be so happy." Veneziano's eyes turned sad and Romano slid his arm over his little brother's shoulders.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out better with that stupid potato eater." He tried to keep the distaste out of his voice, but Veneziano just nodded and slid his head to his brother's shoulder.

When the song ended Jasmin and Gil cheered like they were on fire. Timmy could only laugh as Roderich made a fairly loud comment about how Jasmin could sing better.

"Wanna come up and give it a shot then?" He asked and Jasmin's eyes shone. She nodded enthusiastically as he reached down and took her under the arms, lifting her onto the stage. She grinned as he leaned in to ask her what song and she thought.

"Ruby Soho!" She cheered and the music blared.

The men in the room all watched the stage with a smile, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Ludwig watched carefully, memorizing her voice and look.

He'd probably not see her in a dress again until her wedding, and if she married Gil, it wouldn't be nearly as nice a dress. Ludwig felt terror overtake him with the thought.

She may have fallen out of love with him, but he certainly hadn't with her.

But that was someone else she didn't have to sort through at the end. She was confused enough, and he certainly didn't want to fight with his brothers for her.

She was too precious for that.

She was beautiful on the stage, singing her heart out. Even though the song itself wasn't in his taste, her voice with it made it better. He could only smile and finally work up the courage to get farther in than the door.

By the time the song was over Jasmin was panting with the thrill of playing with the band. She gave them all hugs and shook their hands before jumping off of the stage, startling Timmy, who after realizing she wasn't a princess, could only laugh. She got a drink from the bar and slid into the nearest table.

"You sounded like you were having fun." She looked over to Ludwig who smiled at her. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"They're one of my favorite bands. The first patch I stuck to my leather. The German flag is still there as well, you know." She sighed and he looked at her, making her heart skip.

"I know you don't really love me. You never did." She looked at him and took a long sip of her drink and closed her eyes, climbing to her knees in the booth and grasped the sides of his head. Roderich realized what was about to happen and ran over, grabbing the drinks before Ludwig flipped the table in shock.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes, pushing every thought she could muster into his mind.

Everything about her.

Everything she'd seen in everyone else.

It didn't matter, she just wanted him to know her, everything about her, and she remembered a second too late, everything she knew about him as well.

He stared at her, confused and shocked over what he'd just seen.

The first thing he wanted to do was bash in his own head. She still loved him dearly. She always would and he knew it. He'd hurt her by turning her away in ways he didn't realize. "I'm sorry." He watched her with wide eyes and Roderich sighed, putting the drinks down.

"Please tell me you didn't show him... HRE?" Roderich tried to keep his tone quiet, but he'd said it just as the song ended so it echoed in the room, causing him to pale at the sound in the back of the room.

"Vee..."

"I showed him everything." Jasmin said and Roderich winced.

"Even... Ivan?"

"Yes. Everything." Jasmin said with a solid voice, but Ludwig could tell it was close to cracking.

"Mein gott, you're not very good with secrets, are you?" He asked, but he couldn't blame her. He sighed and leaned back, looking up at Gil who just stared, suddenly worried his brother would hate him for the secrets he'd kept.

He looked into her eyes and showed himself to her.

He didn't remember anything from his childhood except for training with Gilbert. It was a struggle for the two of them, which she'd known.

After training it was wars. Piles of bodies. He was tainted.

War after war, body after body.

There was the one kind night with Veneziano, and though he loved it, by the time they got to meet again, he was worried if Veneziano and him were to get together again, he worried the Italian would become the one who would be hurt if Ludwig messed up again, and honestly he'd loved him too much for that.

And he still did.

He always would.

Jasmin understood as his eyes broke away from hers. It wasn't that he was with Veneziano, but he would always love him. He couldn't be with Jasmin, he couldn't fight with his brothers, but Veneziano...

"Ludwig, you idiot." She cried. "Go tell him." She stood and stepped away from the table. She stumbled towards the door just as Alfred came in and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I'm a fool." She smiled sadly and walked away, feeling any joy from the night flush out of her.

She needed sleep. She needed to forget this evening. She needed to rid herself of the thoughts that were invading her mind.

"Jasmin?" She turned and looked at him and he knew what had happened.

He'd already seen her memories, but this little update, what had happened since America was a lot for him to take in and he stilled, not knowing whether to go to her or leave her in peace.

She desperately wanted to just use him and get it out of her system, but she knew she'd hate herself for it, even if he knew what was happening. "Roderich, please go with her." Alfred wrapped his arms over his shoulders.

Unless he did something amazing for her last week, he didn't stand a chance. When Gil started to go instead of Roderich, Alfred grabbed his arm and shook his head. Roderich saw this and nodded, following after.

"She'd use you right now, and she'd hate herself for it. It's the same with me."

"Then why not Roderich?"

"She's worried he doesn't really like her. She was in Turkey with Roderich and Ivan, and knowing how she was with Ivan he didn't bother and left." Alfred was curious, but decided not to worry about it right then.

His evening was shot.

"Veneziano, we need to talk." Alfred heard Ludwig say quietly and couldn't help but smile.

So he was going to tell him he loved him. Alfred was hopeful for them. As much as Ludwig was afraid of loving anyone, Alfred wished he could tell him the fear from the war was over.

Things were different now. Everyone knew and everyone understood.

Alfred patted him on the shoulder as they left and Ludwig turned to him with confusion. "Tell him." He sighed and Ludwig blushed and nodded.

Jasmin found herself in her room, fighting to reach the zipper on the back of the dress. She heard a knock at the door and flung it open, her anger getting the better of her in the situation. She stilled when she saw a very surprised Roderich staring at her. "Jasmin?" He stepped in and watched as she tried to reach the zipper.

"Help, please." She turned her back to him and he realized what she was asking and closed the door. He stepped forward and slid the zipper down her back and ran his hands beneath the material across her naked stomach and slid the dress from her. He stepped forward and kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I'm nothing but a whore. I'm a cheap slut."

"I love you." He repeated. He knew she needed to hear those words.

"How can you love someone as horrible as me?"

"I don't need a reason. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" She cried and her hands covered her eyes.

Ludwig was really gone to her.

"I love you." He kissed her shoulder again and Jasmin turned, grasping him desperately and pulled him to her, crying into his shoulder.

"I love you. I love you so much, and seeing you hurt like this breaks my heart." He looked softly into her eyes. "I love seeing your gentle smile. I love seeing you throwing yourself into whatever you do as hard as you can. You've fallen in love with so many people because you threw yourself into your beliefs about this competition as much as you could. I love you because you're strong. When the world has collapsed around you, you just fought harder. You're the one who dragged yourself from the railroad tracks. You're the one who fought til you understood what was going on in Ludwig's head. You're the one who can't admit, even now, that you're in pain because you don't want to worry me, but it's too late. I'm worried, because I love you."

"Then why did you leave me in Turkey? Why didn't you try and steal me from Ivan?" She cried and he could only smile and hold her tight.

"Because you already love him, but I couldn't do anything there. Next week you're here with me. Did you really think it was a coincidence the band playing tonight was one of the ones you'd tacked onto your jacket? I spent the last week trying to make a difference where I could, and it wasn't in Turkey. But you still love Ivan, so I couldn't take him away from you." He kissed her forehead gently and caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes.

She could see the last week, all of the planning. She couldn't tell what it was, but she knew he'd been working almost nonstop to make sure everything was perfect. "Oh, Roderich, you didn't have to work so hard." She sighed and he smiled.

"For you, it was worth it." He watched her with a slight smile, but she could see the worry.

"Stay with me tonight? I don't think we should do anything, but I don't want to be alone." She looked up at him and he smiled, nodding.

"Nothing would make me happier. You get dressed, I'll go change for bed. It's late anyway." He stood and lifted her to standing, and leaned in, kissing her gently before stepping to the door.

He closed it gently and turned, getting two steps away before realizing he'd seen her naked again and didn't look her over.

Maybe he was taking this gentleman thing a little too far.

It didn't take too long and he was dressed. It was a simple pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt. He stepped across the hall and knocked at the door. She opened it and he looked her over.

Good god, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Even in nightgowns you look radiant." He smiled and sighed, spinning her so he could see. It was a floor length white gown with long flowing sleeves, reminding him of all of the vampire women in the old tales. Pale skin, dark hair, large eyes and the sweetest smile.

She giggled and grasped his hand, pulling him to the bed, He pulled it back and she got in first, him sliding in behind her. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Guten nacht, mein Herzenswunch." He noticed her neck turn pink and could only smile as his eyes closed.

There was nothing that could have ended this night better for him.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! See you again tomorrow with another chapter!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**And now, Finally, for the duel! It's not as good as I was originally intending, but the after scene is a lot better. So, Inspiration is dropping on this one the more I'm writing. Really, guys, if you're enjoying the story let me know, alright?**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Yeah, Ivan has something big alright... Hahaha!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- I'm planning it, but it's not in quite yet! Keep reading for more!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Roderich's vital regions are mine! Mwahaha!**_

Chapter 33

Jasmin sat in the outdoor area the hotel usually reserved for weddings. She had Roderich and Gilbert at each side, with Ivan behind her. She'd noticed Alfred and Arthur come and sit nearby, curious as to what was going on, as all Ludwig had said was 'duel'. Of course they'd each taken part in a duel in their younger days, but it had been a decent many years, and neither one knew that these even happened anymore. "Matsu, what's going on?" Alfred asked and Jasmin's eyes narrowed as she turned, sending chills down both men's backs.

"Roderich challenged one of my... old acquaintances to a duel." She spoke softly as Japan came running out with pale skin. He relaxed when he noticed it hadn't started yet and walked over, sitting next to Ivan and patted the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry things had to go like this." He said softly and Jasmin turned to him with a soft smile.

"I'm not. I know exactly why it had to happen. I'm actually quite grateful for him standing up for me, as I never would have had the courage myself." She leaned her head on Roderich's shoulder and he smiled as his hand ran over her hair. Gil patted her on the back, trying to grant her comfort.

A few others, seeing the gathering started making their way outside while they waited for Ludwig to bring the man out. By the time Ludwig appeared, there were about two dozen faces watching on with curiosity. Waitstaff, seeing the gathering had taken it upon themselves to bring out snacks and drinks for the party, though none of the people there were willing to inform them of why they were out there in the first place.

"Well, this is different." Ludwig watched the party with interest as he stepped out of the building and Jasmin's eyes narrowed. Ludwig sighed softly, worried for her. She may hate him now, but if Dusty died, she'd grow to hate the situation. Death never made anything easier.

Dusty stepped out and Jasmin could only raise an eyebrow.

In a week she went from being able to 'tolerate' twenty crunches and ten pushups with about a mile jog to thirty of each and a two mile jog twice over. In five weeks, he hadn't changed at all. She remembered his facebook and grinned. So he really had fought the training tooth and nail. The only difference was he had gotten his hair cut short, and was currently dressed in camo pants and a white tank top instead of his normal pseudo-steampunk gear.

Roderich stood and walked forward. They met in the center of the clearing, the staff was told they needed to vacate the area. After they left, everyone else was warned. "I'm facing a duel I challenged. If anyone doesn't want to see this, it might be a good time to clear the area." Roderich called out and everyone made their way to a seat.

Roderich watched and turned to Jasmin with worried eyes.

"Pay attention!" Ludwig barked out and everyone, even the people watching sat up straighter. "This will be a brawl. There are to be no weapons! There are to be no underhanded moves! You will fight with honor! Is this understood?" He called and looked both men in the eyes.

Roderich looked up at his brother with a look Ludwig had never seen on him. Though he'd seen Roderich in war, he'd never seen him on the battle field. Now he knew how his older brother kept winning wars before he came along.

He was hiding his true nature. He was hiding his fighting spirit. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise as Roderich nodded curtly and turned his eyes back to Dusty, who nodded, but Ludwig could feel the fear come off of him in waves.

Ludwig looked over at Jasmin. "Since the duel is for Jasmin's honor, I'll give you a second to cancel this duel if you feel it's unnecessary."

"Nein, this is for Roderich's comfort as well. Continue." Jasmin said and Dusty looked at her, fear turning to anger.

So she'd abandoned him after all.

He turned to Roderich and sighed, trying to push out his tension. He knew Roderich was fast and had good leverage, but he probably lacked in strength.

Roderich looked Dusty over. Muscle and strength, but he probably wasn't that fast.

That and he was mortal.

"Beginnen!" Ludwig called and stepped back as Roderich grabbed the other before he had a chance to move and flung him to his back. Dusty was surprised at the strength at being pushed straight back about four feet and landed hard on his back, the air being knocked from him. Roderich stepped forward and laid his shoe on Dusty's chest.

"Yield!" Roderich snarled and Dusty kicked, taking Roderich's foot out from beneath him.

Dusty jumped up and punched Roderich hard in the jaw, surprised when he only took about a step back. Roderich stood and grinned, grabbing the other man by his shirt and brought his own head hard against Dusty's.

Dusty tried his best just to keep his feet, lights dancing in the corner of his eyes. He watched as Roderich side stepped, trying to size up the younger man a bit. "You're more hearty than you look."

"I've taken out bigger than you." Dusty grinned and side stepped, keeping a steady distance from the other.

Dusty lunged forward, throwing his shoulder into Roderich's stomach, but he had been able to see it enough to brace, and wrapped his arms around Dusty's stomach and lifted him, allowing the spin from the forward momentum to keep itself steady and dropped the man onto his back, again knocking the air out of him. Roderich stepped forward and frowned. "You're wearing out and I've yet to break a sweat. For your own safety, you should yield." Roderich said softly.

Dusty kicked his leg to the side, swiping both of Roderich's feet out from under him and as Roderich went down, Dusty jumped up and straddled his back, bringing an arm around his neck. "Now who should yield?!" Dusty yelled and Jasmin stilled, her face turning pale.

No one there had any idea what was going on as Jasmin ran over. Ludwig hadn't seen her with enough time to stop her before she grabbed Dusty and yanked him off of Roderich, punching him hard enough in the jaw that the cracking sound of bone could be heard by all in attendance. "Nein! Jasmin!" Ludwig ran over as she threw him to his back and straddled his chest, just punching him over and over in the face. By the time Ludwig was able to pull her off she was screaming at him about being a cheater and a coward. Dusty was out like a light. She'd knocked him out with the first punch.

"Don't bloody your hands." She heard and turned to Roderich before breaking free of Ludwig and running to his side. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're going to be alright, right? Does it hurt?"

"Nein, it's already healing." He sat up and felt his back, where the small blade had gone between his ribs. "He held such a dishonest move so masterfully." Roderich's eyes narrowed at the unconscious young man and Roderich looked up at Jasmin with a smile.

She threw her arms around him and wouldn't let go. "Did you get hurt?" He asked with a soft tone and Jasmin shook her head.

"You're the one who got stabbed. I'll be glad as long as you're alright." She said, but didn't move her head from his shoulder. Roderich pulled her onto his lap and sat up, waving a very confused Ludwig over.

"He forfeit. He used a weapon and stabbed me while I was pinned down. That's why Jasmin intervened, she could feel the stab."

"I was worried he'd try something like that. He'll be lucky if he gets to live. Jasmin did a number on him." Ludwig sighed and Jasmin let out a chuckle.

Roderich felt his heart twist at the sound she made. It was dark and decadent, completely unlike the girl he held in his arms. "Trust me, the guilt that comes with killing isn't something you want to live with." Roderich looked up into her eyes and Jasmin felt her heart still at the tone.

She almost killed Dusty. She could remember all the fun they used to have. All of the games and play. The one drunken night she'd ended out in his arms. "I can't look at him anymore. Please, send him home and let him know never to look for me again." Jasmin stood and stumbled towards the hotel.

Roderich stood and walked behind her and for the first time they could see how much he truly loved her. He kept his hand on the small of her back, his eyes were soft and caring, even after what she'd almost done. Blood seeped down his back as he escorted her in, but he didn't even seem to feel it.

"Verdammt!" Gil yelled, stomping off into town. Fuck the rules, he needed a bar.

Ludwig grabbed the kid, still unconscious and lying on the grass. Blood freely flowed from his nose and he had some pretty intense bruising around his eyes, but he'd live. Ludwig tossed him over his shoulder and took him inside.

They got back up to Dusty's room, as Ludwig didn't want to share a room with the little shit. From the first time he laid eyes on this brat he knew he didn't like him. Training him had been a bitch, since he was always complaining it had hurt too much. He didn't have enough strength. "Can't Jasmin just call this off?"

"Nein, stop being such a little bitch. Jasmin was able to do this after two days."

"I'm not her! She's a weak little bitch with no self esteem! She probably thought if she could do the exercises you'd like her!" Dusty almost laughed and Ludwig's eyes had turned to him, showing the danger in his words.

"I love her." Ludwig had grabbed the front of the man's shirt and almost killed him then and there himself.

"Verdammt." Ludwig sighed, looking over the bloodied kid.

He was part of the reason he'd let himself be drawn away to Veneziano. He wanted to prove Dusty wrong, that she didn't need someone like him.

But tonight she did, and she didn't even realize it.

He reset his jaw and threw a couple of bags of frozen peas over the kid's face. When he started to stir ten minutes later, Ludwig just stared at him, pissed. "You pulled a blade. You made me look bad for training you."

"It wasn't even that long. Everyone there has known you for years, I'm just the stupid new kid."

"Not anymore." Ludwig sat down hard next to him, and Dusty looked up with a worried expression. "Jasmin said to send you home. You're never to look for her again."

"I'll just have to come back to Austria and look for her. It shouldn't be too hard, this place is desolate."

"You're an idiot." Ludwig watched him as Dusty shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't want to see you. You're lucky Roderich saved your ass."

"Roderich... that figures." Dusty lifted his head and looked over at Ludwig with a grin.

"So, you've realized you've been replaced, right? She doesn't want you anymore either."

"You're wrong. I'm keeping her away. She deserves better than me. I've killed so many I don't deserve such a bright smile to be cast my way." Ludwig sighed and Dusty frowned.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys? She's not even pretty! She's fat and stupid! Why are you all falling in love with her like this?"

"Just because you don't understand what is beautiful about someone like her, don't cast your own insecurities on us. She's beautiful. She's charming and kind. More caring than anyone I've met in a hundred years. She fights for what she believes in. She's amazing, but you're... just common. You hold no power here over us, or over her. Come on, let's get you to the airport."

"I'm not leaving until Jasmin tells me to!" Dusty smacked his hand away, anger shining in his eyes. "You've been crying your eyes out for the last month trying to act all strong, but it's bullshit! You're bullshit!" Dusty yelled and Ludwig stood over him, reminding the boy exactly what he was up against. "It looks to me like she'd been just as watery as you! You're both just crybaby bitches!" Dusty laughed and Ludwig's hand swooped through faster than Dusty could have imagined, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"She cries because her heart is hurting. I'm crying because I've only ever been in love twice, and saying goodbye to it is hard. How would you like me to tell her the real reason you had to cancel last month?" Ludwig grinned viciously and Dusty turned pale as paper.

"You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't explain, quite loudly in a very public place with Jasmin, Gil and Roderich present, that you called the wrong guys 'bitch' and they assraped you to hell and back? It's not my problem. Just wish I could have been there to see you enjoy it." Ludwig watched as he dropped the kids' shirt and he started tossing his stuff into his backpack. "Remember, if we see you've said one word about any of this, you will disappear. You will never be seen or heard from again. Not even from your precious Jasmin."

"Aren't you confusing us?" Dusty grumbled and Ludwig crossed his arms with a grin.

"Why are you in Eastern Europe again?"

Ludwig drove him to the airport, Alfred in the seat beside him. Ludwig spoke in German the whole way, so Dusty wouldn't know what was happening, as he explained the reason he needed to bring his listening and wifi control devices. All transmissions, cell phone or internet would have to be cleared before transmitted. If he tried to say a word to anyone, all Ludwig would have to do is hit the right button. Ludwig worried he'd be harder to watch after being dropped back off in America, but they could set up similar devices in his home, work and car until they decided he was worthy. In the meantime, Ludwig and Alfred would be watching him like a hawk.

He got on the plane after Alfred checked to make sure the devices he'd already installed on the planes were functional. He got the system login information set on his laptop and went to the car to wait.

It was only about five minutes later Ludwig heard Alfred sigh. "Looks like keeping an eye on him was a good idea after all. He's trying to spill everything on Facebook. And I mean everything! He's even tagging her family and telling them that she abandoned them." Alfred looked over everything as Dusty typed as quickly as he could. "The roses..."

"What was that?" Ludwig asked and Alfred sighed.

"In Louisiana, in Francis' house she kept crying when she went into the back yard, but I never knew why. Roses. She has a sister named Rose." Alfred looked like he was about to cry.

"Looks like the flight needs diverted. Where to send it..." His eyes looked over to Alfred and he couldn't help but smile. "Maybe we can hire her sister on as her assistant until Riki is..safe and speaks English. Of course we'd have to keep her around afterward, but do you think that would be alright? It would give her a member of her family."

"I don't know if that would be safe. Let me get Arthur to do a quick background on her."

An hour later the plane was on it's way to Columbus Ohio, where Dusty would be dropped off and immediately arrested for worldwide treason, and distribution of government secrets. Of course Jasmin was never to know about this, as she didn't need that weight on her shoulders.

While this was going on, a very excited Rose was boarding a plane after hearing she'd been considered for a very prominent job and the interview would take place in Austria with a Sir. Arthur Kirkland, and his business partner, Alfred Jones.

Jasmin, in the meantime had gone through her first day at a world meeting where she was considered an actual part of the meeting, and not just as someone sitting on a chair in the front. She was asked a few times about her opinion on certain things, and was surprised when often times her opinions were the ones that went through. It seemed that many of the countries had started listening to her, not even as a lover or a fighter, but honestly as one of them. She smiled when Arthur patted her shoulder and let her know that she was doing well with her thoughts.

She looked back at Roderich, sitting beside the empty seat Ludwig should have been in and he waved with a soft smile. Jasmin turned back to the board and giggled as Gil leaned his head against her shoulder.

After Lunch, Ludwig and Alfred returned and took Arthur to another meeting room while Jasmin sat quietly and chatted with Ivan, who seemed to be thrilled he wasn't forgotten in the days' events.

"Vee, Jasmin, can I talk to you?" Veneziano asked quietly and Jasmin looked up with a smile.

"I'll be back in a moment." Jasmin patted Ivan's hand, and though she was leaving with another guy, he couldn't be unhappy at the situation. He took another bite of the food on the table and smiled.

It was always so warm when she was around.

They made their way into a small room and Jasmin turned to the Italian, who looked down at his feet, his hands clasped so hard over his chest his knuckles turned white. "I have a problem."

"With Ludwig?" Jasmin asked, not sure if she could handle sex questions.

"With Romano." Veneziano's eyes looked up and Jasmin knew this was going to be something huge. "Can you tell him to get himself back together? To get back to work? Now that things are straightened up between you two, it should be fine, but he's... He's blowing everything off and everyone's coming to me!" Veneziano wriggled and Jasmin could only sigh, horribly relieved.

"Won't he listen to you more than to me?"

"But he won't." Veneziano sighed and Jasmin looked at him, confused for a moment. "He doesn't listen to guys."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him. It's a pity he won't listen to you, I only wish I could still talk with my sisters." Jasmin sighed and her shoulders dropped.

Veneziano stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulder, looking over her. "I'm sorry, is this subject too painful?"

"No, nothing like that. I just miss my sister. I always wanted to travel, but I didn't think I wouldn't be able to chat with my sisters, you know?"

"Yeah, remember? I know exactly what you mean." Veneziano pointed to his eye and Jasmin nodded.

"I'll go find Romano after lunch, I won't get to see Ivan very much, and I'd like to get back to him." Jasmin said and Veneziano's hand stilled hers, smacking to the door Jasmin had just opened and slamming it back closed.

"Jasmin, Why Ivan?" Jasmin turned to Veneziano, seeing a dark look that looked much scarier than it had in his memories.

"He's kind and caring. He's delicate and carefree. I don't think I've ever met anyone who's as tender as he is." Jasmin watched as every word that came from her mouth caused Veneziano to stare at her more and more curiously.

"No, I mean Russia. You know, Ivan."

"I know exactly who you mean. He's not as gentle as Roderich, or as fun as Gil, but he has the biggest heart out of the three of them." Veneziano could only stare at her, surprised by her answer.

"Okay, I was curious. Sorry I slammed the door." He blushed and Jasmin just grinned and shook her head.

"Thanks for reminding me what I'm supposed to be looking into. I'd forgotten for a minute.

She bowed low and headed back to the table, smiling even brighter when Ivan's eyes looked up into hers. It was always so warm with him there.

_**So, that's it for this chapter! See you all tomorrow!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Okay, so my inspiration for this story has worn thin. Chapter 42 was almost the last chapter. But last second I went through and rewrote it so as to finish the story properly. I will finish this fic if it kills me! Which it might, actually. Having a hard day today.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Es ist nein mein geschitche**_

Chapter 34

"We just wanted to talk to you about something." Gil said and Jasmin could only sit on the corner of her bed, a little worried over what was happening. Gil had asked her to come and talk with him, but when he got here, Roderich and Ivan were there as well.

"What's going on?" Jasmin shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Ivan, who looked over at Gil with a smile. Gil nodded and looked up at Jasmin with a smile that she wasn't expecting to see.

"We don't want to fight anymore. We're all heartbroken whenever we see you with someone else, so we've discussed it, and we've come to a decision about how to keep all of us happy in the situation." Gil looked at her, and could see she was shaking with fear. "We're going to be here for you together. No more fighting, no more worry. We all love you, and seeing you trying to dance around us when you're with someone else is killing us, so... we're going to try and do this as a...bigger relationship."

"The only ones here who haven't already done anything with the others are myself and Gil with you, as well as Ivan and myself, so out of all of the ways it could go, we've already done half of them. We decided it's better to keep you from being stressed out, and instead of seeing each other as rivals, it could be as lovers." Roderich said, watching her face for a response.

"Are... you serious?" Jasmin asked and Ivan nodded.

"Da, we don't want to see the look you had on your face after Roderich helped with your injuries again. You looked like you wanted to cry that we'd seen the two of you together. We all love you." Ivan said softly.

"Yeah, and it's not like they don't know what they're doing." Gil blushed bright, causing a giggle from Jasmin. "It's pointless for the three of us to hate each other when for most of us there's always been a little attraction anyways, right? So we go poly."

"And... you're all okay with this?" Jasmin asked, more curious than anything. She'd gotten married on a BDSM stage in a goth club. Poly was far from the worst that could happen, as long as they weren't jealous at all.

Jealousy would always be the worst thing that could happen. It would always break a relationship.

"Yup!" Gil nodded, and the other two did as well. "We got rings and everything. Look." They each held out their right hand, showing off a stack of rings on each of their ring fingers. She realized each guy had a specific color and she looked over the rings, curious.

Roderich was purple, Gil was blue, Ivan was clear. "They're beautiful." Jasmin nearly whispered. Silver stackable bands with small stones of the color placed all of the way around.

"I'm glad you think so." Roderich smiled at her and held out a small velvet box. "We got them for you as well."

Jasmin opened the box and looked at the rings. Hers seemed to be made slightly thinner, so as not to take up too much of her finger. She pulled them out and slid them on one at a time and said the name of the person as she slid it on and stood, kissing them lightly. "Thank you. I know this may sound weird, but I'm just really happy to know you guys won't be fighting." She sat back down, each of the guys smiling at her. "But I'm not really sure if you guys are being honest, or just trying to make me feel better. Gil! Ivan!" They each sat up at attention at the commanding tone she'd used, and Roderich knew what was coming, remembering this from Germany. "Kiss and make up!"

Ivan grinned and didn't even give Gil enough time to register what had been said. He had him pinned down and kissed him passionately, running his hands up Gil's chest and grasping to his neck. When Ivan pulled up, Jasmin could see surprise in Gil's eyes, but no disappointment.

Good god, they were being serious!

She had to control her thoughts immediately. The situation was too new for her to try them out as a foursome, and she wanted her first time with each of them to be alone.

She couldn't get turned on yet! She took a couple of deep breaths, heard Roderich chuckle and calmed down. "Can't blame you, it was kind of hot." Roderich said with a smile that was alone almost too much for her.

"Damn you." She laughed.

That night, just after she'd gotten dressed, she heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see Gil standing there. "We were worried about you. Since Roderich was here last night, they sent me up to keep you comfortable." He said with a blush and Jasmin shook her head.

"What, is Ivan going to be coming up tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Gil said with a blush and Jasmin sighed, a smile unable to be broken from her face.

Nothing happened, but she had to admit, it was really nice to have him there with her. She hadn't realized how lonely the fighting had made her.

She was surprised when Ludwig, on the second day asked her to come to the board and give everyone her opinion on what was taking place, on what could be done and how to remedy situations. She gave her honest opinion and was surprised when the affected parties all agreed to follow her recommendations. When she looked surprised over to Gil, he gave the one answer she already knew, but wasn't expecting in the situation. "You're the world, who else would they listen to?"

This was when she realized how important she really was.

She needed to do this not only for herself, but for everyone. She belonged to everyone.

And somehow it made her feel better.

That night she slept beside Ivan, and honestly, she didn't even want to start anything with him. She just wanted the warmth he offered, which he was happy to offer her. He admitted he was going to be meeting her in Estonia instead of Eduard, and she could only chuckle at the plan the two had come up with.

She couldn't stop crying, but for the first time since she'd gotten there, there was no sadness in her tears. There was no fear, no worry.

She was finally happy again.

The last day of the meeting was weird for her. She was given two reports to finish before the next meeting, and nodded. She now felt she was totally included, and wouldn't skip out on her responsibilities, but had heard from China something she wasn't expecting.

"You shouldn't choose to be with Gilbert. Prussia is gone. There's no reason he's still even here."

"You're wrong." She said without even thinking, but she knew. Too many head cannons told her exactly what Gilbert was. "Gilbert will always live, as long as there are humans. Gilbert isn't a country anymore, he's the memory of what happens when the countries fight. He's the memory of World War 2, and for the people today, that's one of the strongest memories they must never forget." She said this with enough conviction to startle China.

"Do you really believe that? That he turned from a country to a memory?"

"Do you remember when World War 2 ended? When Prussia dissolved? The fear he's lived through every day since then? Do you have any idea how much he suffers? The reason is so simple. He's suffering with memories so they're remembered instead of repeated." She said and watched as China thought about this.

"But that doesn't make sense. He's always drunk and happy."

"He's always happy because he drinks. He drinks so much because he can never forget." She nearly whispered and China stilled. Her words made sense to him.

"If you knew this, why didn't he?" China asked and Jasmin smiled sadly.

"There are some things better not suffered through." She said and walked away.

China was suddenly pissed off at himself for insulting her that first night instead of fighting for her as well. He'd heard he had this girl to thank for Hyung Soo sitting down with him and having a long conversation about what he wanted, even though his government wouldn't allow it.

He finally had his little brother back, and it seemed he was fighting to get Yong Soo to forgive him as well. This girl was a miracle.

That night Jasmin and Roderich left the hotel. They didn't bother with a plane and drove for about an hour to a larger city. Roderich pulled into the fenced in yard and Jasmin looked around with wide eyes. "It's beautiful!" She said, looking at the area. It was a large mansion on the side of a mountain. She could see statues and fountains, gardens and a large gazebo.

"It's my home. I'd rather have a smaller, nicer house than some huge mansion that looks like a hotel." He said and Jasmin giggled.

"It's still a huge mansion, you realize." She watched as he turned to her with a smile and nodded.

They came up to the house and drove into a garage and Jasmin jumped out, looking around. She started going for her bag and Roderich grabbed her hand, turning her away from the car and looked at the woman by the door with a smile. She nodded and headed to the car, surprising Jasmin.

"A maid?"

"Of course. Three maids, a butler, a chef and two gardeners. Even if I'm not here, my home needs to be tended, and I'm not leaving it in the hands of anyone I don't trust. Feel privileged, I won't let Gil in my house, and he's family." He turned to her and took in her light laugh. "I needed to hear that." He smiled and Jasmin could only blush at the tone.

"Here, let me show you around."

The tour of the house wasn't nearly as long as she thought it would be. The house was amazing. It had a large library, an amazing kitchen, a living room, family room, meeting room as well as a ballroom. There were three bedrooms, five bathrooms and after the end of the hall, the last room was the swimming pool.

"Your house is amazing." Jasmin looked around. In the entry way, just inside the front door there was a beautiful fountain with a very unusual looking flower. Jasmin walked up to it, watching as the water flowed down the curled petals and stared.

"Edelweiss?" She asked and Roderich turned to her, a little surprised.

"How did you know?" He watched as her eyes took in the appearance of the flower.

"It's the national flower of Austria. I just didn't know what it looked like." She looked down as koi swam in the pool and turned back to Roderich with surprise. "I'm not joking, your house is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad you approve." He bowed low and the maid from before came up and whispered to Roderich, who turned to her with a blush before turning back to Jasmin. "I guess there was some water damage while we were away. Would it be alright for you to stay in my room with me?"

"Yeah, that would be fine." She bowed her head, but he could tell she was blushing as brightly as he was.

Roderich offered his arm and she took it with a smile as they walked up the stairs, back to the bedrooms. "Before bed, I'd like to stop by the other rooms and find out how bad they are. I'll take you to the bedroom to change."

"Actually, I'm curious to see." She said and he turned to her with a nod.

"Wondering if I'm making it up so you'll stay with me?" He watched as she cocked her head to the side, glancing up at him. It took his breath away when she looked like that.

"No, but you just pointed out the rooms earlier, I didn't get to see them. I'm curious."

"Alright." He smiled and led her to the first room.

He opened the door and a mildew smell hit them immediately. Jasmin covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve, looking at a large host of dehumidifiers in the room. Roderich's eyes widened at the crack in the roof and his jaw dropped. " A little more than water damage, I'd say."

"It was struck by lightening." Jasmin said and Roderich turned to her, trying to figure out how she might know when she hadn't even stepped into the room. She noticed his look and pointed. "Scorch marks on the walls. The veining is the electric wiring in the room. Might want to make sure your bedroom electricity is safe." She said and Roderich nodded.

He walked into the room, seeing a statue and his eyes narrowed, lifting it and he carried it into the hallway before closing the door. He went to the other room and opened the doorway, seeing worse scorching and finding the bed burned.

He closed the door and turned to the last bedroom, his own and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll check the wiring really quickly, you stay out here just in case." He said softly and went into the room. He was back out quickly and smiled. "It's fine. Let's get you inside."

He brought her into the room and she stilled, surprised. A fountain of a fish offered a nice ambient sound. The room had cream colored walls with gold vines and red carpet, giving the room a warm feel. All of the furniture was red with gold. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling, and though it wasn't very bright, the crystals refracted it, making the room seem brighter.

"Somehow, this whole house seems more extravagant than I was expecting from you." Jasmin turned to Roderich, who was looking through a dresser and pulled out a few items before turning to her.

"I may not be way too extravagant while I'm out, but I like to feel comfortable when I'm home. The bathroom is yours to use, I'll use the one down the hall. Go ahead and get a bath in. I know it's been a long weekend for you." He stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to hers before giving her a brilliant smile and heading out.

By the time Jasmin was out of the bath and dressed Roderich was back in the room and looking out of the window with a far away look in his eyes. He turned to her with a smile and she couldn't help but take in the look of him.

His hair was still wet from the bath and it was slicked back in a way that looked a little too similar to Ludwig. His eyes, though usually fairly intense, seemed softer than she was used to and he waved her over to stand beside him. She walked over, her long black nightgown brushed the floor and covered her hands, but was low cut, showing off her shoulders. She looked out the window, seeing one of the most amazing views she'd ever seen. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea after all." His hand reached out and caressed her cheek before sliding down her neck. "I'm not sure I can trust myself with you." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, softly kissing her and Jasmin felt her head swim. He carefully lifted her and carried her over to the bed and laid her down, laying beside her. He pulled the blanket up and pulled her over, resting her head on his chest.

"Gute Nacht, Mein Herzenswunsch."

"Gute Nacht." She whispered and watched as his eyes closed.

They were both asleep almost instantly.

Jasmin woke the next morning to sunlight streaming in from the window. She looked up, seeing Roderich holding her, still asleep. She couldn't help but smile. He was so beautiful. His dark hair had dried into the hairstyle she was used to, and she realized he must always go to sleep with his hair wet. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat in his chest. She could hear the light sound and couldn't help but smile, but her movements were enough to rouse him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked down, surprised for a moment before a beautiful smile graced him. "Guten morgen."

"Guten morgen." She didn't move and just laid there, looking up at his eyes. Roderich rolled over to his side and moved his hands to her cheeks and gave a gentle kiss. He ran his fingers over her cheek and looked into her eyes and she realized he was considering something. "What are you thinking?"

"I had plans set up for today, but honestly, I'm trying to decide whether I want to get out of this bed right now. You're entirely too tempting for me." He leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled her forward til she was pressed tightly against him, and for the first time his kiss turned from gentle to strong. Jasmin's head spun as his tongue caressed hers, his fingers danced down her neck. Roderich let out a light groan as his hand moved down her chest and stilled just above her waist. He moved her to her back and leaned over her, his lips made their way down her neck and he slid the nightgown down to her waist, pinning her arms against her sides. She was embarrassed at being seen like this, but he didn't seem to mind as his lips trailed farther down and he took a pink peak between his teeth, giving a gentle bite. Jasmin gasped, feeling her cheeks burn. His eyes shifted up, seeing her nibble her bottom lip, her cheeks burning pink with her arms trapped at her sides. He grinned mischievously as his hand slowly lifted her nightgown, and slid up from her calf. His lips started working again at her chest as his hand slowly inched towards her hip. When he'd gotten that high, he sat her up and slid the material over her head, but pushed her back down so her arms were still trapped, this time in the bodice of the material, instead of just the neckline. She couldn't move her arms at all.

"Mein Gott, you're beautiful." His hands moved over every exposed inch of her skin and she gasped at the feeling. When his hands started removing her underwear she gasped and he stilled, worried he was going too fast.

"You first! You're still completely dressed!" She turned brighter red and Roderich could see her trying to cover her mouth. So she was in one of those moods!

His smile turned dark, but ecstatic as he watched her. Jasmin's eyes widened as she realized something. He was one of the German brothers, of course he would have some dominant traits, and it looked like she'd just found them. "You have to beg me." His smile was amazing. Jasmin could only stare in shock and wonder at him. His hand slowly inched up her thigh and she gasped, writhing under his gaze until his fingers ran under the inside edge of her underwear. Jasmin let out a light, airy moan and Roderich was fairly certain he'd never been so turned on in his life. He let the top of his finger run over her and was surprised to find how wet she already was.

"Please.." She nearly whispered and Roderich's grin grew wider.

"What? I couldn't hear you." His finger ran over her again and she gasped, arching her back a little at the touch.

"Please!" She gasped out and Roderich sat up, pulling off his shirt and sliding his pajama pants to his knees. There was nothing else on beneath them, so she was able to see that he was just as into things as she was. He ran his fingers under the sides of her underwear and slid them slowly down her legs, placing one over each of his shoulders, but making it so she couldn't sit up. He turned his head and slowly kissed down each of her thighs, causing Jasmin's back to arch enough that a few times the only part that was still on the bed was her shoulders. He'd ended out sliding her back down to the bed before running his tongue over her, erupting a shaky gasp from her. Her whole body reacted and Roderich wrapped his hands over her hips to keep her from moving too much. His eyes watched her face over her chest as her breasts heaved through her heavy panting, her lip was bitten, she'd open her mouth to gasp and opened her eyes. She saw him watching her and turned her head to the side to try and hide it, but he'd start working harder on her so she forgot why she was hiding her face and turned back towards Roderich. It was only a few minutes til her panting got worse and she started gasping in air. "I'm... I can't hold it... Roderich!" She called and he pulled back.

"Not yet. Hold it in." He grinned and continued as Jasmin started trying to alter her breathing, trying her best to hold it back. Gasps turned into moans, her hands were no longer fighting the nightgown, but she gripped tightly enough to the bed to turn her knuckles white.

"I can't! Please!" She started begging, and he could tell she was trying to keep her voice down again. He lifted his head to watch her as he slowly ran a finger over her.

"You can't what? When you have someone in this situation over you, what do you call them?"

He had honestly been expecting her to call out his name. He had his heart set on her calling out his name.

He almost couldn't hold back after her next words.

"I can't hold back! Master, please!"

"Go ahead." As his fingers ran over her she shook. He could feel her shaking under his hand, and loved the look of her in this state.

"Now, I'll take you." He looked into her eyes for any uncertainty, and could only smile when he found none. As his hands and lips slowly made their way up her body she stilled, her eyes widening.

"Be careful!" She panted out and he looked up at her confused. "My scar..."

"Does it hurt?" He asked, suddenly scared he'd been injuring her.

"No..." She panted, but as his lips started working on her chest again, she lost the ability to speak. His lips crashed against hers as he slowly slid into her.

It was a lot easier than it had been with Ivan, but it was still really tight. He was panting himself, but was able to go in on the first try. He was afraid of how that would have ended if she hadn't already been so turned on.

"I tried to warn you." She panted out and he turned to her surprised for a moment before reclaiming her lips and pushing again into her. Jasmin was already close as he grasped her behind her back and lifted her onto his lap, his legs tucked beneath him. She was finally able to free her arms and threw them around his neck, kissing him with every bit of strength wasn't already gone. She knew she wasn't going to last too long, and from the sounds he made, he wouldn't either. She kissed down his neck and as she felt herself getting too far in, she bit down. The slight pain with her sudden tightening was too much. He felt his nails against her skin as he pushed harder into her, releasing.

She'd felt her whole body contract at the sensation and her teeth released him, her hands pulled him as tightly to her as possible. "Roderich!" It was just whispered, but it was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard.

He softly pulled himself away from her and looked into her eyes. He smiled softly and lifted her chin, claiming a soft kiss before looking at her, naked, seated in his lap. He could still feel her contracting around him.

"Guten morgen, Mein Herzenswunsch." He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Guten Morgen, meine Master."

That was a title he would never be able to turn down.

_**Leave a review! Let me know what you think, alright?**_

_**Tschüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**It's interesting how depressing this chapter can be when you know what's coming in the next chapter. Everyone enjoy this while it lasts! *Sniff* **_

_**On the other hand, through me changing my mind like I do, chapter 42 went from being the last chapter to the first foursome! (All guys, BTW) Such fun to write! :D**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! It was great to get so much feedback!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Yeah, it's just too bad this is about it for them...**_

_**I-heart-Sesshoumaru13- Oh no! It wasn't Cocoa Pebbles was it? I never want to be the one responsible for their loss!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Yeah, Mattie's hot, but Ivan and Gil and Roderich, and Ludwig... (Turns into a giggling ball of happy) Why are all the guys in this show so fucking HOT?!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Roderich sure knows how to play with that wand!**_

Chapter 35

She had only been halfway trained. He knew she'd had some training when she called him Master like that, and after he thought about it, he realized that was probably a lot of her problems, she'd married a man who wanted a slave, but didn't know how to train her, so he beat her psychologically instead, making her less likely to fight back.

He knew when he handed her a cup. She took it and looked at him curiously, but didn't say a word with the look he was giving her. He was appraising her, and she knew it. He held his hand out and she casually handed it back, still looking at him with wonder.

She was taught not to question the Master, but not to look at his hand and the cup when handing it back. Her eyes never left his, and the cup had been placed between his middle and ring finger. He looked down at the picnic basket as he tossed a few more things inside. "Do you want me to train you? I can tell it was started, but never finished." Roderich's voice held an interest and Jasmin looked up at him, paled, then blushed horribly.

"What about Ivan and Gil? Would they... help?"

"If you want them to. I thought it might be interesting, since we are a four person couple. Just remember, it's what you feel comfortable with." He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. He'd always wanted someone to say yes to this question, but he'd only really been with Hungary, and she was one hundred percent not interested.

"I'll give it a try, alright?" She looked up and covered her mouth. "But no humiliation. I can't do that again."

"I would never." He smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

After this morning, he found it amazing she still blushed at him. He chuckled softly as he finished packing the bag. He took her hand and they went to an area in his yard, far enough from the house that they wouldn't be watched, but close enough that it wouldn't take too long if they needed to get back for some reason.

Jasmin sat comfortably in the sunlight. She loved the feeling of the light on her skin as she sipped her coffee with a soft smile. "If we're going to start on this, we should go over some rules." Roderich said and looked over as Jasmin smiled softly and nodded. He couldn't help but chuckle as her cheeks turned pink. "I already know no humiliation, and as you said at the first meeting, no dogs or anything with the word 'Sport' in it." He watched as she grinned.

"Yeah, just not my thing." She blushed and slid her hand over her mouth.

"No hiding your mouth." He said and she sat up, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Master." She bowed, but lifted her head back up so that he could see.

"That's not a permanent thing. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you, and that little gesture is too cute. I can't pay attention when you do that."

"Yes, Master." She said again and blushed even brighter. He watched as her hands clasped together to keep from raising over her mouth.

"Now, I can't see all of your memories. The main ones, it seems mostly negative, I can see clearly, but I know I'm missing a lot. What was the... hardest you've ever gone through, sexually?"

"Do you mean in general, or actual intercourse?" She asked, her cheeks burning brighter, and though she kept her face up and uncovered, her eyes shifted away. This was entirely too uncomfortable for her, and he didn't want that.

"In general, and you can cover your face if you feel you need to. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He watched as she covered her face with both hands and brought her knees up as well, hiding her face behind all of her body she could fit there. He honestly hadn't realized how sensitive to things like this she was.

"I was chained to a wall for about two hours and beaten with a cat o' nine tails. Ended out wearing out his hand." She mumbled and her eyes peeked out over her fingers, looking up into his.

"That sounds horrible." He went to reach out to her, but his hand stilled when he noticed the look on her face.

Her hands slid down, her head cocked to the side in a move he'd only seen a few times, but he swore was her cutest expression. "But... it was amazing." She said, her voice sounding breathy, and Roderich had to will himself to sit still, not to jump her. "I love the feeling of the leather stinging against my back. It's both arousing and... meditation. Especially with a blindfold, you can really concentrate on the feeling against your skin, the beat. It's like being someone else's musical instrument. Someone else's drum. When they play with you, it isn't just fun, it's stringing everything together to make something more." She said and watched as Roderich's eyes stayed focused on her.

His eyes were wide, his cheeks red. Two thoughts ran through his head.

Why had he not realized the girls in Ludwig's videos might actually enjoy their treatment? When they cried out, when they writhed, maybe it wasn't always in agony.

Second, he needed to find out how to play like that. He'd never really thought much about that kind of thing, but now that she'd made it musical, he had to learn.

He pulled out his phone and set a reminder to look up clubs that might teach him in the area. "Do you have any other rules? Especially ones that might revolve around three guys at the same time?" He was wondering how she thought she'd fare in a foursome, and was almost relieved when she shook her head no.

"My only other thought, nothing too public. I get really nervous in public." She looked up and her shy side came back in and she blushed and covered her mouth again.

She found herself on her back, her hands pinned above her head. Roderich shifted so both of her wrists were on one hand and slowly ran his other hand over her chest, his lips pressed to hers. She let out a surprised gasp, but didn't fight back. His hands slid down her, popping off the buttons, though neither of them really even realized it. He tore the pants off of her and ripped the clothing beneath away. He tossed the cloth off to the side and ran his hands over her skin.

This was the most exposed Jasmin had ever been, and she blushed at feeling so exposed, but she also realized they were in his private area. They were alone.

She was alone with him like this.

The thought alone elicited a soft mew from the girl and a low growl escaped his throat as his lips moved down her neck. She shifted, her hips resting now on his lap and she could feel him already press against her through his jeans. She writhed at his touch, her cheeks reddening, her lips trembling.

"What do you want?" Roderich asked, seeing her face.

"I want to touch you." She said, and he looked over, surprised. He was surprised when she sat up, a look took over her face that he'd never seen, and he was pushed to his back. She undid the buttons on his shirt with her teeth.

Roderich was pretty sure that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in real life. She ran her hands over his chest, sliding his undershirt from him and he reached down for her, surprised when her hands grasped his wrists. She sat up and straddled his hips, pressing his hands to the ground and looked him in the eye with a look that told him to obey. "Don't move them yet."

She didn't wait for an answer as she lowered her head to his chest, licking and nipping at his chest. Roderich struggled to keep his hands to the blanket. She scooted back and slowly slid his boots, then his pants before his boxers fell away and he was laying in the same state of dress as her. "Such a beautiful form." Her eyes widened as she looked him over, a dark grin lighting her lip and Roderich felt like his pulse would force his heart to erupt from his chest. Her fingers ran down the center of his chest, then over the sensitive skin between his legs and she gasped, looking him over. She hadn't gotten to really see earlier, so she was surprised that this thing would fit in her at all! She ran her tongue over the tip and pressed her breasts around him, watching his face as she pressed harder, making sure to offer enough pressure. It was only a few seconds til he let out a whimper and Jasmin grinned. "Such an extravagant sound..." She slowly licked, kissed and bit up him til she was straddling his hips again. She watched his face look up to her, shocked and captivated. She grinned as she ran her nails down his arms. Not enough to break skin, but the sensation was strong, especially when she started shifting her hips. Feeling the moisture from her was enough to cause Roderich to whimper and Jasmin leaned down, her lips right beside his ear. "What do you want?" She grinned and Roderich couldn't help but suppress a chuckle as his arms surrounded her and he flipped, so he was laying above her, again pinning her arms to the blanket.

"I want to look down at you, to see you with the light shining against your beautiful face." He smiled brightly, and the power struggle was over. She stared up at him with wide eyes, shining with unshed tears. "Why are there tears in your eyes?"

"How are you so beautiful?" She asked, her hand trailed up to his face and she caressed his cheek. He took her hand and gently kissed each finger before leaning down and kissing her.

"Do you want me?" He asked through kisses and she smiled.

"Of course." She reached up and ran her hands over his arms as he shifted his hips and gently slid into her.

She gasped at the sensation. Her arms flew around his neck and he kissed her stronger, more passionately.

Roderich pulled her up and sat her on his lap, shifting his hips and making her shift hers to go against him. The feeling, the friction was strong with the way he was doing things and she ended out grasped to his back, her fingers clenched against him.

He could feel the skin break. He didn't even mind it. It was amazing, how this little touch of pain made everything so sweeter.

So that's what she'd meant.

He could feel himself grow closer as her teeth made their way to his neck. She bit and sucked and he was sure he'd end out with a love bite, but he couldn't even be mad. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he reached his end, feeling her press in on him. So they'd went at the same time.

He couldn't help the feeling that this was some sort of fate.

They ended out chatting in the yard for another half hour before going into the house.

Jasmin only wore Roderich's shirt, but had to hold it closed as her chest didn't properly fit in this one, and her hips wouldn't fit in his jeans. Roderich wore his jeans and boxers, and apologized for her clothing every step back up to the bedroom to get changed.

She was supposed to get in a shower.

Instead they got in round 3.

They were actually able to start on the training on the next day, after the two had finally gotten all of their tension out of the way. He made sure to keep her satiated in every way. She was always smiling. She was always happy. But she didn't feel like she was learning anything. On the last day, after six days of work (And a whole lot of play, ) Jasmin bowed low at his feet. He watched her, worried over how this was going. She hadn't done something like this before. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be much of a slave."

"Why would you think that?" Roderich asked, curiosity showing through the worry.

"It's been a whole week and I don't think I've learned anything."

"Pass me my glass." Roderich said and Jasmin did as she was told. Though he shifted his hand just before the stem was put through the fingers, it still ended out properly in his hand. "Now, tell me why you don't think you'd be a good slave." He watched as her eyes turned, showing curiosity at his repetition. "You've handed me my glass, you didn't almost spill it like you did on your first night here. You're much more honest with yourself about what you want than you were a week ago, and I think I may finally be working on that self esteem issue you have." He watched as her eyes shone, thinking over his words. "Do you wish to continue?"

"I do." She said and Roderich smiled at her, lifting her up and sat her comfortably on his lap.

"Are you worried others may find out?" He asked softly, running his hand over her hair and Jasmin nodded.

"I don't want them to worry about me, or be angry at you." She nuzzled into his neck and Roderich smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry. As long as Gil and Ivan don't say anything, and honestly, I think they'll be more likely to join in, we'll all be fine." He decided to keep the fact that he'd signed up for Dominatrix training a secret. He smiled when he thought about seeing that bright smile she shared with him that second day. "Just remember not to show that cute face to anyone else, alright?" He gave her a strict look and she sat still, eyes wide. She'd come to know that face held a low level of anger.

"Yes, Master."

"And who may you call Master?"

"Only Ivan, Gilbert, and You, Master." Her hands clasped to the front of his shirt. She leaned her head against his shoulder and offered a shaking sigh. He held her close.

"Are you alright, Mein leibe?"

"I don't want to go." She pressed her eyes to his shoulder to hide her tears.

"Do you want to call the contest off, then?" Even he hated himself for asking this, as he knew what her answer would be. He was being overly hopeful.

"No. But... it'll be lonely without you." She kissed his cheek and Roderich could only smile, but he really hated this whole situation.

"I don't want to let you go either. I'd be content the rest of my life, just me and you." He looked into her eyes and she nodded, crying a little harder. "Don't be like that. Go pack a bag. You can leave anything big here. I'll make sure to add to it while you're gone, so after this is all over, when you come to my house, you'll have anything you could need." He stood with her and pulled her in, kissing her gently.

This was going to be the hardest three months of his life.

It was two hours later they were at the airport. Jasmin turned to him, watching his hair float on the breeze. His eyes looked her over in a short white sundress with white sandals. She hadn't wanted them, but seeing how her clothing kept disappearing or getting ruined, he'd ordered a few things for her. They arrived yesterday, just before the stress of moving again started to set in.

Now she was on her way to Greece.

And Roderich was staying behind. She kissed him softly and pressed her forehead to his.

"Goodbye, Master."

"Goodbye, Mein Liebe. I'll miss you."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jasmin stood up straight, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Oh, hell no.

Her head slowly turned, seeing Alfred standing at the top of the stairs, staring at the two of them with a horrified expression. "Halt the departure!" Alfred yelled and stomped down the stairs, grabbing both of the mortified people below and dragged them up into the plane. After forcing out all of the staff, he closed the door.

"What in the hell did you just call him?" Alfred yelled, his face turning red as he pointed. Jasmin couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

"He's... my Master." Jasmin looked up at Alfred with her pleading eyes.

'Please don't kill us... please don't kill us...'

"Please tell me this is just some sex thing, and it won't be a major thing." Alfred clasped his fingers over his nose and Jasmin looked at him.

"Still bummed out I haven't made it up to you yet for training Riki?" Jasmin grinned and Roderich looked at her with shock.

Her self esteem was definitely improving!

"Unless something changes, Roderich, Gilbert and Ivan are all my masters, but I'll play with you, if you want." She grinned and Roderich rolled his eyes.

Just the prospect of someone else was turning her on. He could see the pink in her cheeks.

"Who all are you seeing this time around?" Roderich asked, holding his head high and looked down as Jasmin tried to remember.

"It's Austria, Greece, Rome and Estonia before heading to Norway."

Rome. Roderich frowned. "Here. Each guy now has a new responsibility. You're going to be a slave, act like one. Alfred, I'm giving this to you til Greece. Give it to Heracles. It's a promise to be a good Master to her. He'll have to give it to Lovino. I'm not sure if I trust him with it, or with her."

"He'll be better than last time, I know." Jasmin sighed and looked over at the bracelet he'd decided to make a promise. She didn't know if she really did trust him with it.

She was charmed by him, and scared of him at the same time.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Jasmin asked and Roderich nodded.

"If you don't feel comfortable about something, just take the bracelet back. It's really yours after all. If you have to take it away, give it to someone else you know you can trust. Leave where you are and get to someone you can give it to, alright?"

It dawned on Alfred what he was doing. He was setting safety rules for her, something he really hadn't done.

"Alright." Jasmin nuzzled into Roderich's chest and gave him one last kiss before Alfred opened the door to allow the staff back on. Roderich walked down the stairs with a grin.

This was going to be interesting.

Meanwhile, Alfred stared at the girl, seated in the cushy chair staring at his wrist with interest and curiosity.

"So... are you going to command me?"

"To do what? What am I supposed to do with a slave, exactly?"

"Well, I'd start with payback." She grinned and Alfred sat up, surprised he could get hard that fast.

_**And guess where the next chapter starts? Mwahahaha! If I get another three chapters within 12 hours like Yesterday, I'll post an extra chapter!**_

_**Bis Dann!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Oops! One more chapter til huge storyline change! It's sad, but when it's explained in the chapter after, it's totally understandable. Somethings are better left asside...**_

_***Sigh***_

_**Anyway, for the three reviews today I promised you guys another chapter!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Here it is! (Woot! Woot!)**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Omfg, you're either going to love or hate chapter 42! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Was never much for the 2P characters, even though I tried to turn Mattie into one of them. **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy!**_

Chapter 36

Alfred was in shock! What had happened to that wild child he'd met in America? The one inciting panic? She seemed so much calmer now! So much... happier. He couldn't help but be surprised as the girl's smile never seemed fake. When all he could tell her was "Uhm, I command you to pay me back. Is that alright?" She looked at him with wide eyes and giggled.

She didn't hesitate. She just walked over and got on her knees between his legs. She unzipped his fly with her teeth and looked up at him, blushing at his eyes that were set on her. She bent down and ran her tongue up the length of him and looked up into his eyes, surprising him further. She never would have had this much courage before. She slid him into her mouth as she reached up with her hands and slid off his glasses, laying them on the table beside her.

Not that Alfred was paying any attention by this point.

She didn't work like that on him for very long and stood, looking over at the door and ran over, sliding up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and walked back, sliding her underwear over his shoulder.

Good god, when did she get like this? She crawled up onto the chair and straddled his lap with a grin, leaning down and giving him a kiss as she slowly inched herself down the length of him. He had his hands slid under the dress, gripped onto her hips as she moved over him. Her hands ran up the muscles under his shirt and he whimpered. "You weren't like this before. Why do you feel so different?"

"Don't talk." She commanded, not wanting to explain North Korea with the situation they were currently in.

"You're... better at this..." He panted, his head rolling to her chest. "Oh good god, you've changed." The grin on his face told her he was talking about her personality.

She could only grin, knowing Roderich was really helping her out.

But right now, Alfred was her master, for the whole two hour, fifteen minute flight.

And she wanted to make sure he enjoyed the flight! She leaned in close, shifting her hips as she moved over him. She put her lips up to his ear and whispered with a grin, "I need to make sure Master enjoys himself."

The words were too much for him and he gripped onto her hips, shoving her down hard over him as he came, the force causing her to follow along. She panted and rolled her head over, stealing a kiss before sitting back up, but not removing him from her.

Not yet.

"What do you want me to now, Master?"

"I don't know." He asked and she pulled her muscles inside together, adding pressure to him.

He hadn't gone down, so he'd sucked in a breath, and almost stammered it out as she slowly released. She leaned down farther, her lips against the sensitive area at the corner of his neck. "Master doesn't know what to do with me?"

"Oh good god, what have I gotten myself into?" He gasped, a grin stuck on his lip. "Keep riding me for now. It feels really good with you on top."

"Yes, Master." She whispered and lightly bit his neck.

She wouldn't leave a mark on him.

He wasn't her Master for long enough to give a mark like that to.

Not like the one Roderich wore, and would probably keep for the next two weeks.

An hour and a half of her riding him. This was when he lost his cool and gripped her, putting her back to her knees, her stomach against the seat of the chair and flipped up her dress, shoving into her.

She was screaming in five minutes, they'd gone off in another five.

By the time she got herself cleaned off, the flight was ready to land. Jasmin sat in her seat with a soft smile, watching as Alfred looked at her.

"I can't wait for my week with you if you're going to be like this." He grinned and moved over, gently kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're not so depressed anymore. You had a lot of us worried." His eyes watched as she sighed, contented.

"Sorry I was being like that. North Korea kind of... really got to me."

"I knew you shouldn't have gone there. What did he do to you?"

"A lot. Then he decided to try and make amends. He's working hard to try and straighten himself out." Jasmin watched as Alfred pouted at the lack of answer. "Do you think you could really handle it anyway? Roderich still has nightmares, though he tries to hide it." Alfred paled.

"What did he do to you?"

"He raped me. Twice. Then I bit off his penis and swallowed it. Then he shot Ivan in the head, and while I was dead, he gutted me like a fish and tore me up so badly Kiku worried I'd never be able to have sex again. Then I was buried alive. It took Kiku hours to stitch me back together. But now he's trying to fix it, and when I think I could help him get over the problems that made him like that, it makes me happy. I'm able to help, right?" Alfred stared at her, his face far too pale. "Come here. I don't have my contacts in yet."

"Contacts?" Alfred asked as Jasmin stood right before him. He didn't know what was going on as she slid his glasses from him again and moved her eyes right before his.

She only tried to remember North Korea, but it failed somewhere and she ended out shoving most of her memories into him. She was able to keep back the memories that weren't hers to share, but he opened her mind like a book. It was just too easy for him to read her.

She didn't realize until after that it was because she was an American, and he was America. They were already linked, mentally. She realized how strong the connection was and realized if she was in another emergency, she could probably just call out for him.

"How in the hell did you survive all of that?" He gripped her shoulders and she stilled, surprised at his heated response. "If you were hating yourself that much for having sex, then why did you keep doing it? I didn't want to be a part of yourself you hated!"

"But I never hated that." She smiled softly at him and he stilled. Did he see the memories wrong? "I hated myself, and was worried you would think of ME as the mistake. I was scared that wanting to have sex just made me a slut. That it made me less of a woman." She smiled with a blush and Alfred released her arms, but slid his around her.

"What made you realize that it wasn't like that?"

"Roderich and Gil. They both taught me important things, and between them were able to help me a lot." She let her head rest on his shoulder and Alfred sighed.

"I wish I could have helped as well." He sighed and Jasmin smiled.

"You did. When you just responded like that, you set the thought in my head. You confirmed that it's fine for me to be like this. Battered and broken, but still fixable." She giggled and Alfred hugged her closer.

She was still too precious for the others. "I don't like this. I don't like you being so close with the others. I'd still rather have you myself."

"Then fight, like the others have done. Fight and move my heart. If you can move it enough, you may have a chance, but there is an alliance now. Roderich, Gil and Ivan have decided to share me equally so I don't have to choose between them. They know I love them all dearly, and the stress was killing me."

"I'm sorry." Alfred stepped away. He was just increasing that stress.

He needed to find a way to lessen it for her. He needed another alliance. A smile started setting on his face as he thought.

"Time to get you to your next master."

"Wait!" Jasmin called as the door opened on the side of the plane. "Don't tell anyone I called you Master! I'm only supposed to call Roderich, Gil and Ivan that, alright? Can we keep that our little secret?" She batted her eyes and Alfred chuckled.

"Sure. I know you weren't seriously calling me that, just for fun, right? No reason to get you in trouble for it." He smiled at her and gave her one last kiss before walking from the side of the plane.

Greece stood there surprised as America came down the stairs and told him to hold out his hand. "Jasmin's got this thing going on where this bracelet goes to the next one who can control her. She's learning to be a slave, or something. She can explain it better than I can, but Roderich told me to pass this on to you, and told me to tell you that you have to hand it to the next one to control her."

"What?" Greece stared at the bracelet and Jasmin bowed down low, her hands over her chest.

"Seriously, I think we all just got indited into their sex game, but I'm not complaining. Gotta go. You take care, alright?" He looked at Jasmin and she looked up into his eyes and he could feel her smile.

She would be fine, and if worse came to worse, she would let him know. He chuckled as he climbed the stairs back onto the airplane and Greece sat there, looking at the simple silver chain bracelet.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Jasmin smiled and Greece looked at her with a smile.

"You as well." He bowed his head gently and Jasmin turned, seeing them get the baggage from the plane.

"What should I call you?" She glanced back at him, trying not to let him notice she was curious whether he'd put the bracelet on or not.

"Ah, Heracles is fine. And I'll assume you still prefer the name Jasmin?"

"That's fine." She grinned with a slight giggle and he visibly relaxed. "Or Matsu works as well."

"So, what's going on with this bracelet?" He held it up and looked it over as Jasmin giggled again.

"I'm supposed to keep whoever holds the bracelet happy, as long as they do the same with me. I'm in training to be a servant, but I'll not fill your mind with those thoughts. If you want something, ask me. If I need something, I'll ask you. If I feel like you've grown distrustful, I'm to take the bracelet and leave." She watched as Heracles' eyes narrowed. He slid the bracelet on and Jasmin couldn't fight the curiosity over how he would react as her 'master' for the week.

"Let's get to my house, alright?"

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled. She loved the feeling he put out, even when he seemed on edge, he was relaxed. He let his whole soul unwind. It was a great feeling to be near right now.

They got her bags and went out front. Jasmin was surprised to find a motorcycle in the parking space. She watched with amusement as her bags were thrown into the saddlebag and he climbed on, looking over and waiting for her to climb on behind him.

"If I would have known about this, I would have worn pants!" She gasped, trying to remember if she'd put her underwear back on. She walked up and stared. "Can... I go side saddle?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable." He said, and smiled. "You've never rode on a motorcycle before, have you?" She blushed and shook her head. "Don't worry and hold on tight. I have a lot of experience, alright? And I'll let you know next time so you can wear pants."

She nodded and bounced up onto the bike, curling her legs around to the step and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Is this tight enough?"

"It should be fine to start with. You'll know if it's tight enough." He turned to her and slid a helmet on her head. As they started moving, she gripped tighter onto him.

It was a twenty minute drive and she finally got comfortable about halfway there. This was shortly after she realized she was sitting so her skirt was skin tight. She was fine, since she'd remembered her underwear was in her purse.

Well, she was fine til Heracles helped her off of the motorcycle and the skirt got stuck on the seat. He blushed so brightly Jasmin was worried he'd get a nosebleed. She covered her face with her hands and just sat at the driveway for a little bit, trying to will her face back to a normal color.

"Come on." Heracles held out a hand to her and she looked up, barely seeing him over her fingers. "It's not like it's the first time I've seen a woman partially naked, it's fine, right?" Even though he seemed calmed already, she could still see the redness in his cheeks and looked down, shifting through her purse and pulled out her fan to cover her face and reached up, taking his hand.

He had to chuckle at her antics. Bright red, holding a Japanese fan over her face. Her hand in his was surprisingly soft. His eyes traveled down her arm and he stopped and really looked her over for the first time.

She was really pretty.

Not like a supermodel, or something like that. It was an older style of beauty. She wasn't really thin at all, but she wasn't huge either. She had curves that would make a man get lost on his way over her. She looked like one of the old goddess statues. He pulled her fan away from her face and really saw her for the first time. She was blushing like mad, her eyes wide on him as he looked over her features.

Just below the shoulder black hair, large eyes, high cheekbones, small mouth. Brown eyes, but they seemed to be colored contacts. "Please, let me see your eyes." He stared and she stood up straight, surprised.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" Maybe this was a fluke? Maybe he didn't know what he was asking.

"Please, I need to see them!" His hands clasped over hers and she nodded. She looked around and he realized what was going on and took her to the restroom right inside the front door. He waited, and when she came back out he took her into the sunlight so he could see her better.

It was the same brown eyes he remembered seeing as a child. His eyes widened as her past flew into his mind. It was even her same power. He pushed his memories into her as well, especially the parts in his childhood where his mother, Athena, ruled, but even she realized it wasn't Athena he wanted her to see, it was Aphrodite. The goddess of love. The woman looked amazingly like herself. When the memories faded back to the sunlight and Heracles' face, all she could do was stare. "What?"

"You told me once that I would find you, that you would be reborn and come back for me, my polýtimos Aphrodite!" He smiled and she stilled. "Don't worry, I know you don't have her memories. I can't believe I didn't notice it before! I was talking to you for so long and I didn't even realize."

"I was dressed in leather and had my hair done like a bad punk band. It was probably hard to see me that day." She smiled, but slowly stepped out of his reach. "I may look like her, but I need you to remember, I'm not her. I have my own likes and thoughts. Will this be a problem?" She worried about how he would take things when it really dawned on him.

His eyes closed and she frowned, wondering what was going on. When his eyes opened, he remembered Aphrodite crying. Surrounded by men, but she felt lonely all the same. As much as she could grant love to others, it was much harder to find for herself. She threw herself into cheap relationships one after another to try and fill the void in her heart. She eventually was made happy at the hands of six men. One would keep her for a month, and she rotated twice in the year.

It was the only way to sooth her heart, but soon the men grew bored of only having a woman for two months out of the year and she was soon replaced.

The heartbreak and loneliness was too much for her.

She truly loved them all, even though she found they didn't feel the same for her, no matter what her eyes had told her.

Heracles, just a child at the time, told her he loved her, and he'd marry her. She smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair.

"Someday you will grow to be a great man. I shall be reborn til I am able to stay at your side again. When you find me, love me then, alright, little love?"

She reached up and pulled out her eye, handing it to him. He looked in horror in his hands before his eyes traveled back to her. "When someone can see the memories in my eye, you know you've found her."

Jasmin felt her heart pounding. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Please, come and look." He pleaded, but Jasmin just stood still, as if glued to the spot. "I've been waiting two thousand years for you. Please, just grant me three minutes."

"Yes. I'm sorry. That was a very hard time for you. You really did love her, didn't you?"

"Always." He smiled as he took Jasmin's hand and lead her into the house.

She was taken down a large marble staircase she could tell hadn't been traveled in years. She coughed, the stagnant air burning her lungs as he sighed. "Sorry it's like this. I gave up hope a long time ago. It was too painful to come back down here."

"You know, if it really is me, I'll be pissed you didn't take better care of my last surviving part." She looked at him and he stilled and turned back to her, surprise showing on his face. He could only chuckle as he turned back to the stairs.

She could feel the opened space around her, but it was pitch black. She couldn't see anything, til he spoke. "I am Heracles! Light my way!" He called and the ground seemed to glow. It was some sort of moss that lit up the whole ground. She was able to see the podium in the center and walked up to it, terrified.

This was literally the eyeball of the woman Heracles loved.

She leaned forward, unable to see through the glass and Heracles touched her shoulder, standing her back up before pulling the class cover from the item. It seemed to be floating in midair. It started to let out a pale golden light and lit Jasmin's own eyes.

She could see the world. The ground before her seemed forever away, and the people upon it seemed so tiny. It was like flying, but she stayed still and the world moved.

She met with Germania and Rome. They clashed over the hand of such a beautiful woman, but in their fighting, ended out falling in love with each other. Love after love corroded. A heart of never ending pain.

That was what she found. A child, one she knew would live and learn to love better than she ever had confessed and all she could do was cry. He was such an amazing child. She forced a curse for rebirth onto herself. She would continue to be reborn til she was immortal again.

She realized, just before she pulled out her eye that she never really had learned to love, just to want.

Jasmin screamed as the thoughts pulsed through her mind.

Never ending pain? Is that what she was offering to Roderich, Gil and Ivan? Just another escape until they grew bored?

"It won't work!" She screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Heracles lifted her like a princess and ran up the stairs, laying her down on a soft bed. "Rest, theá mou. I'll protect you while you slumber." His eyes looked into hers, and she could see the joy at being by her side.

She could only stare. The memories were affecting her. She grasped desperately to him as she curled up and fell asleep.

_**Sorry, guys! No more extra chapters today! Now you just have to wait for tomorrow!**_

_**But tomorrow will be a sadder chapter.**_

_**It broke my heart to write it.**_

_**So, I'll see you guys then! More reviews will still make me happy!**_

_**さよなら**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**What happens when you combine Greek mythology and love?**_

_**Horror. Every time. Greek myths always scared me as a kid for these reasons, but I always loved them dearly. There will be another chapter that has Heracles in it, but not for a long time.**_

_**And yeah, it doesn't end happily for him. Well, he doesn't die, but he realizes there are some things you can't do if you're trying to pick up chicks.**_

_**The next chapter has one of the best romance scenes I think I've ever written, and no one even gets naked. There's a kiss, but no tongue. This is the way romance should be. Makes you smile, makes your heart flutter, but no graphic depictions.**_

_**Romance can be such an amazing thing, and it's sad it's so often confused for smut.**_

_**Which is what I consider this story as of this point. There's like 2 chapters with nothing, then Smut, Smut, Smut! I like it. :D**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshomaru13- I love Greece. I'm in the Vic Mignogna fanclub and seriously, I love the Greece character, but you're not going to like him in this story. I just had to add the mythological tragedy in. Sorry! But Mattie's available still... ;)**_

_**Lavendor Queen- I'm not for the 2Ps, but I have to admit, I love their headcannons! I love how with the 2P characters being violent and vicious for fun 99% of the time, they thought to make 2P Germany terrified of 1P because he's Jewish. Maybe someday I'll get into it, but I'm just too much in love with the characters the way they already are. :D**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Ich bin in dich verliebt, mein computer.**_

Chapter 37

It had been three days before Jasmin realized what was happening at all. The other woman, Aphrodite seemed to take over her mind. She'd be lost for hours at a time and would only seem to get a few minutes of time before just lulling into an oblivion.

"Heracles..." She finally found him and reached out, grasping desperately to the back of his shirt. "Please, cover her eye! She's taking me over!" Jasmin begged, and he'd turn and comfort her.

"It's not like that! She's just trying to figure out how to live again. You'll have peace together. I know it!" He grinned and would kiss her. She realized the second time that her body didn't respond to his kiss like it should.

The other woman in her head had taken him to bed.

"Please, it's so alone when she takes me over! I can't live like this!"

"You'll be fine! Trust me!" He held her close, and the comfort awoke Aphrodite.

The next time Jasmin opened her eyes she didn't know what day it was. She tried to find the eyeball, to cover it back up. She knew that if she succeeded she'd have her life back.

But she could never find the staircase.

She'd wake up hours later, somewhere completely different.

Finally, she awoke in Heracles' arms and reached out, taking her bracelet from his wrist and slid from the bed. She found her purse by the door and pulled out her cell phone. It was dead. She grabbed a power pack and the chord and ran from the house, her purse over her shoulder. She hailed a cab before calling Alfred.

"Oh, please help me!" She cried when she heard the phone connect.

"Jasmin? You called everything off. You said you wanted to stay with Heracles. What's going on?"

"It's not me! There's some woman in my head! She's taking my body! I don't know how long I'll be conscious this time! Please, make him cover the eye! Make Heracles cover her eye!" She cried and looked out the window. She could only pray she made it in time.

She prayed she could get onto an airplane before the woman took her back over. "I'll try and get somewhere... Rome. I'll try and get to Rome. Get someone in here as soon as possible! I'll die!" She cried and she could hear Alfred jump into action.

"I'll make sure it's done immediately. I'm so sorry I didn't realize."

"It's fine, just, please, don't let her out! I'm so sorry!" She cried and hung up her phone, calling Romano.

"It's the middle of the night. Who is this?"

"Romano, I'm coming over. I need you to get me at the airport in two hours." She grinned as she saw the airport come into view. "After I reach you, I don't care if you have to tie me up, don't let me go back to Greece!" She called and could hear Romano's voice catch.

"Bella?"

"In case I'm already gone, there will be a bracelet on my right hand! Put it on! If I try and fight you, remind me you're my master as long as you have it on!"

"I'm your... Master?"

"Call Roderich! He'll explain! Tell him I didn't give up on him!" She put her passport on the counter and looked up at the woman, feeling her shoulders tighten. She didn't have much time left.

"Rome! And I need a bottle of sleeping pills, now!" She called and the woman nodded, typing into her computer as quickly as she could. The security guard, hearing about the sleeping pills went to the gift shop that was nearby and got her that and a bottle of water. They were both startled when she started drinking both bottles.

"Romano, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be asleep by the time I get there. I may need a hospital. I don't know. I'm so scared!" She cried and Romano's soft voice drifted through her ears. He was singing something softly in Italian, and it comforted her, allowing her to get through the security and such. When security told her she needed to put the phone down, she started taking advantage of her passport.

"The one on the phone is keeping me from having a panic attack. I need to keep him on the phone until I fade away. I could die." She whispered to security.

She heard his voice still and sobbed. "Please, don't stop! I need to hear you right now!" She cried and Romano kept singing.

She told all of the staff if she changed her mind, if she tried to not get on the plane, to force her. To refuse her the ability to stay in Greece. She needed to leave. They said they'd do their best, and sent a security officer with her.

She was four feet from the stairs, on the tarmac when she lost consciousness, fortunately falling into oblivion. She was easily lifted and set onto the plane.

When she woke again, Romano, Roderich, Gil, Ivan and Arthur were surrounding her. "What?" She sat up and Arthur ran to the door, calling downstairs. Romano started praying, thanking god and Roderich clasped his hand over his heart. Gil wrapped his arms around her, crying and Ivan hugged her close, tears in his eyes as well.

"What happened?"

"You drank a bottle of sleeping pills! If you were mortal, that would have killed you!" Ivan tried to yell, but instead sobbed into her shoulder.

"You really had us scared!" Gil grasped her hands and looked up into her face. "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's done. We had to burn it, he broke the cover. Now, please explain to me what in the hell happened?" Alfred walked into the room and Jasmin sighed. She had to have been out for a while for him to get to Greece, then back to here.

She explained what had happened. Romano stared at her, shocked at the situation while Ivan couldn't have cared less, as long as she was safe now. She couldn't see Gil or Roderich's faces, but she knew something had changed while she was gone.

She finished her story, seeing as she honestly didn't remember much anyway. "So, how long was I gone?"

"The Norway meeting was last week. You were gone for a month." Alfred patted her shoulder that wasn't being stolen by Ivan and Roderich stood and stepped away.

Jasmin looked up at him, surprised and a little confused. "Roderich?"

"I didn't handle the news well that you'd chosen Greece over me." He chuckled sadly and took another step back. "I don't know why I did it, but after I heard what had happened the other day, I realized what a mistake I'd made. Jasmin, I'm not worthy of you." He bowed low and Jasmin stared.

"Roderich?"

"I got married while you were gone. I can no longer fight for your heart if I was so quick to try and replace you." He said sadly. She stared at him in shock.

"Ivan and Gil stood by their phones and waited. Gil tried to fight his way into Greece to steal you back. He thought you'd been brainwashed. Ivan was planning an invasion. He thought you were being threatened. All I did was hide my head and try and pretend nothing had happened." He was surprised to find Jasmin's arms around him.

"Who did you marry?"

"Hungary accepted me back." Roderich looked up at her and Jasmin nodded.

"Take care of her. Don't let her go." Jasmin looked into his eyes and he knew.

She had to choose just one.

And he'd just taken himself out in the way she hated the least. She at least got to hope he'd be happy.

He nodded with a smile and gave her one final hug before handing her the small rings from his finger. She slid them onto her necklace and looked up into his eyes.

"Goodbye, Roderich."

"Goodbye, Jasmin." He looked at her for a moment before turning and walking away.

Jasmin stood there and just cried. Gil and Ivan each held her close and tried to comfort her, but they both knew she was closest to him. It would take a lot for her to recover.

It was decided that Jasmin needed time to recover, both mentally and physically from the ordeals she'd been through. Alfred sent out the message to everyone who was still on the list, and it was decided that after a two week rest, she'd start her trek again, if anyone was still interested.

She knew that hearing she'd decided to stay with Greece, then suddenly canceling it would probably be a put off, but the ones who knew where the ones she was worried about. Gil and Ivan, Alfred and Arthur, who were both chatting by the door with worried looks on their faces. Mattie and Romano, who were both charming, and who had both helped her. She felt the arms wrapped around her and tried her best to pull them both in for a hug.

"Matsu?" She heard and looked up, seeing Mattie come in. He looked like he'd been beaten half to death and Jasmin stared at him in shock.

"Mattie?! What in the hell happened to you?" She jumped up and pulled his coat off of him, taking a look at the cuts and gashes that covered him.

"You heard that the eye was burned, right?"

"Don't tell me, you did it?" She asked, worried and he chuckled with a nod.

"I'm sure Alfred made it sound like a lot more work than it was. He just wasn't willing to give it up, so we ended out having to break down the door and ransack the house to find it. Some of the things he said... he had me really scared. I'm just glad you're alright." He hugged her and Jasmin hugged him back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Probably not in the best state for thinking right now, sorry. I just... I kept begging him to cover it, I told him it was killing me and he told me she was trying to figure out how to live. I was so scared, and I come back. I come back and... Roderich..." She covered her eyes and Mattie stood there, confused and surprised as Gil lifted her and laid her over his lap. Ivan reached up and patted her back, sighing.

"We were all supposed to be together, the four of us. Roderich left us." Ivan looked up at Mattie, who stood straight up with a shocked expression.

"Wait, you mean like... together?"

"Ja." Gil clenched his arms around her. "Can we change the subject?"

"Please..." Jasmin sobbed into Gil's shirt and he sighed.

"I know I'm supposed to be upset over what's happened, but I'm just glad you're back." He held her tight and Jasmin nodded.

Alfred watched the way she mentally seemed to just curl into herself. All of the work Roderich had been doing was suddenly undone. "Stop." He said, his eyes narrowing. "Jasmin, Stand up." He walked over to Romano and held his hand out. Romano had no idea what was happening until Alfred pointed at the bracelet and Romano slid it off, handing it over. When Jasmin heard the clasp close, her eyes shifted up. "Stand up." He repeated and Jasmin stood slowly.

Gil and Ivan had heard some of the stuff Roderich was talking about doing, but hadn't heard enough to figure out what was currently going on. "Who are you allowed to call Master?"

"Ivan and Gilbert." Jasmin looked down, hating the dropping of the name.

"Would either of them want to see this of you? All the work you'd done, that bright shining girl I saw on the plane who was so full of confidence?"

"But... Roderich-"

"He's left, but you're still here. They're still here. You need to remember who you are. Think about this question, Jasmin. Who are you allowed to call Master?"

"Ivan and Gil." She said quietly and held her head down.

"Dammit!" Alfred punched the wall and Romano stared in shock. What in the hell was going on? "Who could you not put on your safety list right now?"

"Ivan, Gil, Romano, Alfred, Mattie." Jasmin kept her head down, kind of hoping they'd missed who she'd said. Mattie and Romano sat up with wide eyes.

"You guys, come on. We're going to spend the next two weeks in America. Arthur, you're coming too."

"What is this all about?" Arthur watched with curiosity as Alfred clasped his hand over his wrist.

"You don't understand. She was amazing. She was vibrant and full of life. Roderich started this, but left before it stuck. He undid all of the work. Now we're going to have to finish it." Alfred said and sighed.

"Finish what, exactly?" Arthur asked, a little worried with the responses Alfred was giving.

"We have to turn her into a slave. We have to learn to be her masters now, so she can answer that question correctly." He said and Arthur realized he was missing something.

"What is the correct answer?" He leaned in close and Alfred just breathed out the answer, wanting to make sure she didn't hear.

"Whoever she wants to call by that name. She chooses the Master, not the other way around." Arthur stood straight, his eyes widening.

He was right.

"Fine, to America we go, then."

Jasmin was told to be comfortable during the flight. She wasn't allowed to be unhappy. This was the rule by the man who had the bracelet, but it didn't work out so well when the stewardess brought her a cup of coffee, as well as a chocolate bar, she lost it again.

She curled up and just waited for the flight to pass. Alfred and Arthur were busy working on their cell phones, and no one else had any clue what was going on, but they were really into it. They stopped in France and Jasmin stared in shock as Francis and Antonio ran onto the flight and held the surprised girl.

"Mon Chere! I was so worried we'd lost you!" Francis hugged her tight and Antonio waited. When Francis backed up Antonio gently pulled her in for a hug.

"What's going on, Chica? You look like you've been crying."

Jasmin explained what had happened over the last month, which honestly only took about ten minutes. She got another hug from France when her story was done. "That's terrifying. And then to come out with a surprise like that... I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared about him." Francis hugged her again and Antonio patted her head softly.

"I know it's not much, but we're here for you as long as you need us, si? We're not on this flight just for the company, but for you." Antonio patted her shoulder and Romano watched, surprised.

He wasn't aware she was so close to the two, but seeing Antonio being all protective certainly brought back memories. He chuckled as he watched, earning an odd glance from Antonio, who figured what he was laughing over and could only smile. "If you wanna hug, come over here, I'll give you a hug like I always used to do." Antonio held out his hand and Romano grinned back.

"Only if I can punch you in the stomach like I used to do." This earned a laugh from both, and Jasmin couldn't help but lighten up a little at the antics.

Gil noticed her smile and released a sigh. It was never easy to see a woman you cared for broken up, but the woman you loved being heartbroken over another man? He was starting to become fairly certain this would kill him. He watched her, glad at least someone could cheer her a little, but upset it wasn't him.

He sighed and looked over at Ivan, passed out in the chair. When his eyes shifted back to Jasmin, she was looking back at him. He could see the anxiousness in her, her hands clasped and unclasped over her chest and he watched her, curious. Her eyes drifted down and clenched tighter. Her eyes would glance back to him after a moment, but she looked scared. It took him a minute to realize and reached out, motioning her onto his lap. Francis watched with a smile, taking her seat with Antonio falling over his lap, earning a startled sound from Romano. Jasmin nervously fidgeted and Gil looked up at her, motioning her closer. She climbed onto his lap and curled up, laying her head on his chest. "Jasmin, if you want me and I'm here, just come. I will always love it when you come to me like that." He wrapped his arms around her and Jasmin nodded, her eyes closing.

"I'm sorry." She nearly whispered and Gil held her tighter.

"Mein Geliebte, don't be sorry. I would never want you to be sorry that you wanted me close." He smiled down at her, softly running his hand over her hair, to her neck, and gave her a gentle kiss. "Look at me?" He asked and Jasmin looked up.

He took in the few memories she had from the last time he'd seen her. The week with Roderich was hard to watch, but he paid close attention. He watched Roderich's actions and behaviors, his words and tried to read his thoughts.

He had a pretty good idea what to do to help her, and Alfred had been right. She needed to be built back up, and for this she would need her friends close by. "Jasmin, we weren't joking earlier. By being too afraid to ask for me, you went against Alfred's rules. I don't need the bracelet, do I?" He asked. He needed to find her frame of mind, and could only sigh with relief when she shook her head silently. "If you want my attention, get it. Don't be shy, don't be nervous."

"I got too close to Roderich and he left. What... if that happens with you too?" She looked into his eyes and he could only sigh and hold her close.

"I'd die first." He whispered and lifted her chin, giving her a soft kiss.

"You don't' mean that." Her eyes looked into his, and he could see fear there.

"I'm no longer a country. I'm no longer anything other than an awesome pain in the ass. The few friends I have are my life. If they're my life, and you're the one I love, imagine how much more you mean to me. I would rather die than to abandon you." He looked into her eyes, trying to show her that he was completely honest.

Her hands gripped harder to his shirt and he smiled, pulling her in close. "It's an order. If you want me, let me know. Anything you want, I'll do. Anything you need, I'll get." He watched as her head slowly nodded.

"Clothes." She mumbled and Gil looked down at her, confused for a moment.

She didn't get on the airplane with any bags besides her purse.

"Your stuff was abandoned in Greece, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She mumbled and Gil smiled, kissing her forehead.

"See? That went fine, didn't it?" He watched as she covered her mouth and nodded, her eyes looking up into his. She was still terrified. He sighed and held her close, looking up, worried at Francis as she kissed the crown of her head.

They were in trouble.

_**Three reviews to get an extra chapter today! I love doing this, even though I kind of feel like a review whore.**_

_**A cheap, slutty review whore. Woot!**_

_**See you guys later!**_

_**Do Svidanya!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Man, I love you guys! Three reviews again! I had to start writing faster to make sure I have enough chapters to keep going at this rate! **_

_**Can't complain for a second though!**_

_**Triple T 123- I know, but the smut will start in a few chapters! I promise!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- I know! Roderich is my fave character, so that was so hard to write, but this chapter explains why it had to happen that way. Ivan is right. And other people reviewed so it's not necessary! Woot!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- They'll find out at the next meeting in Austrailia in about four weeks! It'll be interesting to say the least, but remember, all of the nations have the draw to her, not just the men! Mwhahaha!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- kowareteiruno?  
>kowareteiruyo<br>soredemo iki wo shitai shitai  
>kimi ni mietetano<br>yume noyouni saigo no  
>kotoba mo tsumaruyo ERROR<strong>_

Chapter 38

Ivan woke about an hour before the plane landed, and looked around. Jasmin was asleep on Gil's lap, Gil softly snoring into her hair. His hands flew over his mouth to stop the laughter when he noticed Francis and Antonio in the exact same position.

"I know, it makes you sick, si?" Romano glared at the two and Ivan smiled gently.

"Net, it reminds me of myself and Gil, not way too long ago." He watched with amusement as Romano shook off the thoughts.

"You sure it wasn't more like that?" Romano pointed to the lounger. Alfred was laid down, Mattie asleep sitting against the side by his feet and Arthur was laid down curled up against him like a lover.

"Ah, yeah, that is closer." Ivan smiled and Romano turned to him, horrified.

"You're all-a fuckin' weird." He stared for a moment, missing the chuckle that erupted from Ivan.

He wasn't even mad, he'd just been picking. "Da, I guess we are, at that." He smiled and looked up as the stewardess came through.

"Is she alright?" She asked softly, her eyes traveled to the girl asleep on Gil's lap and Ivan smiled.

"Are you her friend?"

"Yeah, we made out the first time she was on my plane, but we've had a lot of fun talking since then. This is the first time I've seen her this upset without Roderich here to comfort her."

"He's abandoned us." Ivan's eyes shifted down and the woman stood still. "She's heartbroken. If you get the chance, let her know you think of her as a friend, Da? I think it would really help her."

"If I get the chance." The woman smiled and turned, walking to the back of the plane.

Ivan's hands crept forward slowly, He removed Jasmin's necklace and removed three of the rings, so only the clear and blue crystals remained. He threw the rest into his pocket and slid the necklace back on her before reaching out for Gil's hand and slid off the rings, as the purple had been the first one he'd put on. When he slid the crystal ring back on he looked up to see Gil looking down at his hand with a sad expression.

It was then that Ivan realized Gil had actually cared for Roderich as well. "Mne tak zhal'. I thought it would be easier this way."

"Shut up. It's not like I'm heartbroken or anything." Gil narrowed his eyes like he was trying to be serious, but it only ended out showing his own pain.

"Da. If you want to talk, I'm here for you as well, Not just for her." Ivan patted Gil's shoulder and he nodded, but his eyes moved back to his hand.

"No, I need to talk to him first." Gil's eyes narrowed and Ivan sighed, leaning back.

"Whenever, I'm not leaving, so take your time." Ivan looked over and Gil heard his tone. He looked over, seeing Ivan watching him with a worried expression and couldn't help but smile. He reached out and clasped his hand over Ivan's, really taking in his expression. It wasn't what he was expecting, this whole situation. He'd honestly thought they would just tell Jasmin they were all together, but would all just be with her, but he discovered his mind didn't take things in that way.

Ivan had been worming his way into his heart. Roderich had captured it, and that's why he wanted to talk to him. He hadn't said a word. Gil hadn't known about the marriage until Roderich told her. He had to fight his own anger and sadness at the situation down to try and comfort her, but it didn't stop his pain. He'd spent a bit of time with Ivan since the situation had been announced, even the last two weeks she'd been with Heracles, but somehow it just hadn't seemed real until now.

With her here, it seemed to open his eyes and his heart to what was going on around him. "Why didn't he tell us?" Gil asked, his eyes turning down to the girl on his lap. "I hadn't heard from him since we were all together. Next thing I know Jasmin is found and he's gone. Why didn't he come to us? Why didn't he trust us enough to reach out to us before running off with Hungary?" Gil asked. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he still got one.

"Neither of you had been looking at the whole picture here. Roderich only had eyes for Jasmin, so when she was gone, that was it for him. You only had eyes for Roderich and Jasmin, so you noticed when he was gone, but you were too unsure of yourself to go to him." Ivan explained and Gil looked up with a surprised face. It turned to sorrow after a moment.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to exclude you." Gil sighed and Ivan shook his head.

"I was expecting it. Roderich I knew I couldn't change where he was headed. He's too set in his ways to even consider it, but that was part of his own undoing. He was lying to her the whole time. He never wanted to try things as a group, he just wanted the inclusion. You, on the other hand, hadn't meant to lie, you just didn't know what to do with the situation. It was kind of cute, seeing you lost like a puppy dog." Ivan grinned and Gil looked up at him, annoyance showing on his face. "But that's why things are going the way they are right now. I've been spending my time with you, hoping that maybe you would understand I'm fine with this. Not only with her, but with you as well. You know I've held you in my heart since Prussia's breaking up. When I got to spend that time with you after the war, it was some of my best memories in a long time." Ivan watched as Gil stared at him, processing what was being said.

Ivan was hopeful. Gil could see the worry, the fear in his eyes as he realized he'd honestly just confessed.

Gil smiled softly back and nodded. "How in the hell are you being so mature about this? I'm being broken apart by her being heartbroken over someone else while heartbroken myself, and this is when you come in to be a knight in shining armor to tell me just what I needed to hear?" He chuckled and looked up at Ivan, clasping harder to his hand. "I'll be honored to be with you two." Gil sighed and Ivan grinned, standing and leaning over the back of the chair, hugging both of the occupants with kisses to their heads.

"What the fuck did I just watch?" Romano croaked from his chair, staring with horror at the group hugging on the chair, one of them not even conscious.

Romano was pretty sure this was a crime in many places.

Gil fought his hands over his mouth to try and keep from laughing at the horrified look on the Italian, causing Jasmin to stir a little. She looked up to see Gil laughing, Ivan smiling and holding both her and Gil close, his lips still pressed behind Gil's ear.

She couldn't help but smile. "This is nice." She watched as Ivan looked down at her with a grin.

"This is what love can be. It doesn't have to be raw emotion, or torrential happiness, just the warmth of feeling someone else there. Just the touch of a hand, a gentle kiss. I have much to teach you two, I see." Ivan brushed her hair away from her face. "But first, we have to work on building you back up. You were too broken up. I know what had happened. The man before, the one you married, he couldn't keep up with you, so he broke you down in your mind and in your heart so you wouldn't fight back. Roderich realized and tried to start building you back up, but he hadn't done enough work, and his departure not only took the work he'd done away, but broke you farther down. Jasmin, if you break any more, I'm scared there won't be anything left to help us put you back together, so I want you to do something." Jasmin nodded, curious. She'd never heard Ivan talk like this before. It was insanely comforting, especially since she felt cocooned by the two men she loved so much. "I want you to privately talk to everyone here. Find out why they care about you, and as much as you think they may not, they easily could have refused. No one on this flight was forced. They all volunteered, and each one knew it was for you. Two weeks of work we're missing, of plans we're forcing back, but no one here would complain for a second." He smiled, but his eyes turned a tad mischievous as he looked up. "Well, maybe Romano, but I'm pretty sure he could complain about anything." Ivan smiled and even Romano had to chuckle.

"It's not everyday you get to see a love confession between two guys who are each in love with the same girl on a flight. This is one of the weirdest damned flights I've ever been on, and I swear to god, if I had any idea what was going to be happening, I would-a put this shit on YouTube."

"Confession?" Jasmin looked up and Ivan nodded.

"It wouldn't really be the three of us together if we both only loved you, Da? I've loved Gil for a long time already. He still needs to get used to the idea, but I think things will go well. We all have enough love to share." Ivan watched as Jasmin smiled brilliantly. Tears welled in her eyes and he watched her worried for a moment before she shook her head.

"They're happy." She explained and reached up, hugging them both. "Thank you, Ivan. I'd started to forget again what I was supposed to be doing here."

"And what's that?" Gil asked and hugged her tighter, but pressed his head back against Ivan's shoulder.

"Remembering how to be happy." She wiped her eyes and hugged them again and stood. "How long did I sleep?"

"About two hours. We should be landing soon." Ivan said as the stewardess came through.

"Jasmin, you're awake!" She walked over and patted her shoulder. "Don't let these guys get to you, alright? You're awesome enough as you are." She smiled and Gil could only grin.

"Yeah, you're almost as awesome as me!" He chuckled out and Jasmin couldn't contain her laughter.

It was loud enough to wake everyone on the flight, and for a moment Gil was scared it wasn't a true laugh, that it was a mental breakdown, but when he held her to keep her from rolling off of his lap and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked up in his eyes before another round of laughter hit, he knew she was remembering something good.

Him.

He could only chuckle as Alfred and Arthur sat up and realized their positions and jumped away from each other with horrible blushes. Of course this caused more laughter.

They decided to go back to Francis' house in the French Quarter, of New Orleans. Jasmin smiled at the house, remembering back when her whole trip first began. She noticed everywhere she looked she remembered Mattie by her side, and started to miss him. She looked around and noticed him walking fairly far in the background.

The energy he'd been showing before was gone. It was like she hadn't even called out to him at that first meeting. He'd faded back into nothing. Jasmin clasped her hands over her chest and nudged Gil on, who took a few steps forward, but turned and watched to see what was happening. Ivan noticed the stop and turned, and after a little bit, everyone was watching as Jasmin timidly reached out and grasped the edge of Mattie's sleeve, surprising him. He turned to her with wide eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and blushed and looked down, pulling her hand from his sleeve and covered her face.

She wanted to speak, but she couldn't get the words out. Mattie turned to her and smiled, pulling his hands up and placing one on each side of her head. He turned her face to his and smiled, leaning in and softly pressed his forehead to hers. He looked into her eyes and noticed the contacts. He chuckled, remembering the glasses.

"You can speak to me. Anything you want, you should know I'll do." He just watched her for a moment. "Jasmin, for me, be your own 2P, alright?"

"My... own... 2p?" She blushed horribly and thought what that kind of person would even be. "I can't." She frowned and Mattie smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Why did you reach out to me? Do you want me to escort you in, like we did before?" He watched as she blushed. Tears came to her eyes and she nodded. "Oh, no tears, Mon cher. It'll break my heart. It's still fragile after hearing I was on the Safety lock out list." He smiled at her and she blushed harder, tears starting to fall. "Come on, we need to chat." He lifted her up and carried her in, brushing past the other men, who were all staring in shock.

"When did America's little brother start with the fucking French bullshit? It's just to pick up girls, right?"Romano pushed his hands to his side and Alfred chuckled.

"Thirty percent of Canada speaks French. He's fluent, but generally sticks to English, unless he's upset." Alfred explained and Francis smiled.

"Or in love. He does slip it in on purpose when talking to Jasmin. He thinks she likes it." Francis turned to Alfred, who looked at him in shock before chuckling.

"She does." Gil huffed, crossing his arms. "Her blush got worse when she heard him talk to her like that." He looked up at Ivan and the two seemed to realize something.

It wasn't just french. Her blushing got worse every time someone spoke to her in another language. "How in the hell did we miss that?" Ivan asked and Gil shrugged.

"We're a little slow with women. Not like we're around them that often, after all." Gil frowned. "Maybe this is where we should start. Before we can help her, maybe we should just find out what she likes?" Gil looked over and Alfred sighed.

"We spent half of the flight reading BDSM books about slaves, and honestly, I am so confused. Roderich really put is in a tight spot here. There's no real 'how to' for this kind of thing." Alfred sighed and Arthur nodded.

"I can help start it off, it's a psychological state more than anything and that is part of my expertise, after all." Arthur straightened his tie and Alfred nodded. "Not quite sure why I'm even here, though. She didn't say my name." Arthur crossed his arms and looked over at Alfred, who smiled softly.

"She looked at you and started blushing. It was the same thing that just happened to Mattie. She looked at you, but couldn't get the word out." Alfred explained and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That didn't happen." He was a little miffed that Alfred would go to these lengths to keep him by his side, but was surprised when Ivan responded.

"It did happen. I noticed it as well." Ivan watched as Arthur turned to him with wide eyes and stood a little taller. They hadn't realized how much it had been affecting the man, but he had really been depressed over the situation. Ivan's eyes shifted down to Gil and he smiled, holding out his arm to escort him in. Arthur and Alfred both froze solid when he reached out and wrapped his arm over the other man's, and they walked in chatting quite happily.

"Guess we're not the only male pair anymore." Alfred sighed and Francis chuckled.

"Mon doux fou, you never were the only pair. Me, Antonio and Gil started playing around nearly a hundred years ago. Gil and Ivan started messing around in the mid '40's. Roderich and Gil started messing around about the turn of last century. We all need companionship, and there aren't very many women to choose from. That's why this whole contest is even going on, remember?" He watched as Alfred's eyes widened and shifted over to Arthur.

"What about you? Am... I the first guy that..."

"Yes, and please stop speaking." Arthur burned bright red and Francis laughed, patting him on the back.

"That may be the cutest thing I've ever seen of you! If you weren't already taken, I might have tried to steal you away myself!"

"Zip it, Frog." Arthur turned brighter red and Alfred chuckled at the antics.

"I think something like that might be interesting." Alfred said, looking Francis over, who suddenly blushed at his joke being called out. "I know you have more experience than the two of us combined, it might be fun to learn what you can teach."

"You ass." Arthur mumbled as he walked into the house, leaving Francis surprised, but laughing.

"You were picking on him instead of me, non?"

"I was serious." Alfred said, surprising the other. "This is kind of a new thing for me, and I've always enjoyed learning. If Arthur's really going to be that much against it, I guess I'll have to take it back, though."

"No, he's always like this about me. Tell him what you want, and he'll let you know, honestly, what he thinks." Francis turned to his house. It seemed like forever ago when there was five people here, and it was the most lively Francis could remember in a long time.

He hoped it would be better this time, that more good memories could be made. He frowned and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and walked over, hiding out beyond the garden and watched the house for people approaching before hitting the talk button.

It was a few minutes before the line picked up and Francis smiled, having been worried he'd been asleep. "I was just getting ready for bed. What do you want?"

"An explanation." Francis said smoothly into the phone. "Why did you do this? The work you'd been doing, it's gone. I just watched as five men couldn't force one girl to say a single sentence because she's so mentally broken down because you abandoned her. Roderich, why did you lie to her?"

"Lie? About what? I married Hungary, there's nothing else I could do." Roderich spoke with determination, but Francis could hear the hurt in his voice.

"When did you marry her? If I call her and ask about this, what will she say?" Francis noticed the bedroom window as Mattie stood a distance away from the girl and spoke, trying to get her to respond, but she just covered her face.

"She'll say the marriage was fast, and she knew I was escaping from something. She hasn't moved in yet, but the marriage is real, and it did take place." Roderich said and Francis frowned.

"You hateful little shit. After what her husband did to her you went and did the same thing. I'm scared she's beyond repair, Roderich. I'm honestly terrified of what's going to happen next."

"I... got a video." Roderich mumbled into the phone, and Francis could tell that this was killing him. "Four days after she left, I got a video on my phone titled 'Better than you'. It was a sex video. She kept winking and giggling at the camera. Right after I watched it, I called Hungary and told her what had happened. I needed someone, and Jasmin had been the only one. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be in a relationship with Ivan and Gil as well. You know Gil's heartbroken you didn't call him? You should have called the people who already loved you instead of making things more complicated, you imbécile!" Francis sighed and looked up at the house. "How do we fix her?"

"Ask her. That's what I was doing. Just ask her questions and slowly try and bring out her happiness."

"We're screwed then. She won't talk." Francis sighed and heard a slight pop on the phone. He turned and realized after a moment it was tears on the receiver.

"I'm sorry. I can't help this time. I promised Hungary I wouldn't talk to her anymore until I was over her completely." Roderich sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but I can't hear this and not want to fly out there. I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Francis hung up the phone before he started yelling at him. From this distance, he was sure his voice would carry enough to catch the attention of the woman currently sitting on Mattie's bed, shaking like a leaf. She looked like she was going to be sick. Francis sighed and walked back into the house. He needed to start some food. Food would help everyone. He stilled and smiled, walking over to Mattie's room and knocked at the door. Mattie opened it, and Francis could tell he was feeling lost at the situation. "Hey, I was going to make something to eat, and I remembered how Jasmin likes cooking, so I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" He asked and Jasmin looked up at Mattie for permission.

"It's up to you, Mon bien-aimé. Do you want to go cook?" He asked and watched as Jasmin covered her mouth and nodded. "Then go. I'll come down with you, if you like. It'll be like older times." Mattie smiled and Jasmin stood slowly, untangling her legs from beneath her. "And after food, we go shopping, alright? Unless you want to be running around in my shirts and Alfred's pants again." He grinned and Jasmin turned back to him, more tears coming to her eyes. She reached over and looked into her purse, pulling out a credit card. She handed it to Mattie and opened her mouth. She tried to speak, but her voice cracked, and she just closed it again.

"Give me that. I know what that is. I'll pay for your clothing. Don't depend on this anymore. I'll send it back to him."

Jasmin stared, half contented, half terrified. It was the one thing of Roderich's she still had and now it was gone.

She stood slowly, and Mattie reached out and held her arm, helping her to her feet.

"Come, my love, let's go cook, alright?"

Jasmin looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.

_**While I absolutely love putting up chapters and seeing the reviews people leave me, no matter how you ask, I will never put up a decent disclaimer after the first chapter! Sorry! (LOL!)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! See you tomorrow!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Alright! Three reviews for another extra chapter! Been writing two a day, so I have enough chapters to do this now! Woot!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Yes, and though even though I love Greece, I'm being so mean to him in this story! But Romano turns cute here in his place. Is that alright?**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I'm making the sadness go away here. Time to be happy! **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- You guys can blame this chapter on the youtube video 'Romano Hot Mess'**_

Chapter 39

She wouldn't even eat. She helped make the food, a huge amount, even for the number of people there, but she refused to take a bite.

Well, that's until Alfred held up the bracelet. "Eat something. It doesn't have to be a lot, but it has to be enough." He watched as she nodded, tears coming to her eyes as she looked over the foods. She ended up taking the same things that were on Gil's plate, pear pancakes with vanilla sauce. She'd made it after looking in a recipe book and read it was an old German recipe. She beamed with pride when she'd made it.

Now she stared at it as if it were her last five minutes.

"It's really good. I haven't had anything like this in a hundert years." He watched as she blushed a little, her eyes shifted over to him as he took another bite. She looked back down at the plate, then looked back over the other dishes. It took a second for Gil to realize what was happening.

"Stop. Just eat the birnenpfannkuchen und vanillesoße. You won't get fat." He said and Jasmin froze, turning pale as the other guys around the room turned to her surprised.

They knew she'd had a horrible self esteem issue, why didn't it dawn on them why she wouldn't eat?

"Oh, Matsu." Mattie looked across the table at her. "You're worried about something like that?"

"Get fat." Romano belted out and while Ivan looked like he was seriously considering beating the hell out of him, Arthur grinned. "I'd rather you have some curves than be those sticks all over in Italy. It's-a gross to see the bones in a woman. I'd much rather look at you than that any day." He nodded, having said his mind and continued eating.

Gil couldn't help but smile when she finally took a bite. Romano was showing he really was someone to be watched out for, even if he was a little more old fashioned.

Gil looked up at Ivan, who took a deep breath before continuing eating. He still held a dangerous look in his eyes. Jasmin was only able to eat about two pancakes, though they were fairly small. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach, feeling it hurt. This was when it dawned on everyone there. What if Heracles had put her on a diet? What if she actually just wasn't used to eating anymore? It had been weeks and she probably wouldn't even notice herself. "Do you feel like you ate too much?" Alfred asked her and she nodded, a sour look on her face. "God dammit."

"Don't blame god for that idiot's ideas. Come, Bella. I can help with that." Romano stood and held out his hand and Jasmin looked up at him. She blushed terribly, but took his hand as he lead her to the living room. When people had finished their dinners, they came out to the living room to find Jasmin laying on the couch Romano on his knees next to her, rubbing points in her stomach. Arthur noticed it was pressure points he was hitting and watched, surprised and impressed at the Italian.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked and Romano smiled, glancing up to see her comfortable, but not yet asleep.

"It's a long tradition from the old days of Strega. Before medicine, this was how healers would cure a stomachache. It's still the best way, if you ask me." He said with a soft smile as his hands pressed and massaged her stomach. "She really had eaten too much. I think he put her through a surgery. I can feel lumps."

"Staples?" Arthur looked over and Romano just shrugged.

"If this is the situation, we need to be really careful. She can dehydrate really easily, and not have any space in her stomach to drink." Romano kept working and for a few minutes they just stayed there, Romano massaging her stomach while Arthur thought about what was happening, and what needed to be done.

"Feeling any better, Bella?" Romano asked softly and Jasmin nodded, but just barely. Romano smiled, realizing she was falling asleep. "Rest. I'll take you to bed, alright?"

Jasmin sat up, shaking her head. Her hands wrapped around her stomach and she stood, looking around. She stumbled back out to the kitchen and found Francis still eating and leaned down low, whispering into his ear and Francis nodded. "That's fine. Go on ahead. Good night." He watched as she stumbled away and his smile slid from his face.

"She barely ate."

"She's gone through a surgery to shrink her stomach. She can't eat. She ate too much and I've been trying to work her back to normal, but it'll take more than one afternoon. What in the hell was that bastard thinking?"

"He was trying to turn her into someone else. I could see it in her eyes. In the four weeks she was gone, she was probably only conscious about a day. Most of the time she was either trying to cover the eye, trying to get Heracles to cover the eye, or trying to escape. She was scared to death."

"What do you mean, you could see it in her eyes? Veneziano said the same thing, but I have no idea what that means."

"When she wakes back up, ask her to take out her contacts and look her in the eye. If you want to see what you're up against, as well as show her why you think you should get a chance, that's your way."

"Si, I'll see about that." Romano had no idea what was going on, but decided against pressing the issue. "I'm taking it she's gone off to sleep?"

"Oui, she took the same room she was in last time. The only problem is, I have... nine people in my house and four bedrooms."

"I'll stay with Arthur." Alfred raised his hand, shoving another pear pancake in his mouth.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for anyone to stay with Jasmin. I'll claim Gil, but I want the room closest to hers."

"Toni, you're staying in my room with me."

"We're short a room. My room, I'll bring in another bed. Alfred and Arthur, you can stay in my room, eh. It'll be like old times." Mattie smiled and Romano shrugged.

"I'll stay on the couch. Not much for sharing a bed." He frowned and stilled as Jasmin came back into the room. She walked through to the kitchen and walked out, stilling for a moment before tapping Romano on the shoulder. "What's up, Bella?" She gently tugged on his shoulder and he turned to everyone and nodded a farewell before following her down the hall. He wasn't sure what was happening, but when she opened a door and he looked around he realized it was her bedroom. "You want me to massage your stomach while you go to bed?" He asked, trying to hide a chuckle at the thought that that would be something Veneziano would do.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch." Her tone was soft, and her voice cracked a few times, making Romano worry about her throat. "I don't want you to hurt your back." She nearly whispered and Romano stepped closer, running his fingers over her throat.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly, not even realizing the change in his tone from what he normally used near the guys. Jasmin just shook her head and Romano looked at her. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with Gil and Ivan?"

Jasmin shook her head softly and covered her mouth, blushing like mad. Romano couldn't help but chuckle at her and nodded. "I'll go get my clothes. I'll get something from Canada for you to wear, since we didn't make it to the store, alright?" Jasmin just nodded and sat down on the bed with a yawn.

Romano went down the stairs and frowned. He went out to the car and made his way into the dining room with his suitcase in his hand. "Canada, Can Jasmin borrow something from you? We didn't make it to the store, and she's too tired."

"Oh, Yeah, sure. Al, can she borrow your boxers? Mine are too narrow."

"Yeah, just a minute." Alfred ran to the car, leaving a very confused Romano standing in the dining room with a blank expression and his suitcase.

"This is kind of the common thing around here. She got injured all the time and her clothes were torn to shreds, and since Mattie got stock in the tee-shirt company, he keeps giving them to her. She doesn't seem to mind, though." Francis watched as Romano looked at him, and shivered. All these years and Francis still made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but smile as he took another long sip of his tea, his eyes narrowing. "I would like to remind you, also, to please behave in my home."

"That's-a fine. I'm not planning to start-a fight or nothing. I'm just here to help Jasmin so I can get the hell outta here!" He shivered as he looked around again.

"Here!" Romano sighed, grateful as Mattie ran down the stairs and handed him a shirt, just as Alfred ran in with his own bag and tossed a pair of boxers into his hand. "That should be fine for her."

"Ah, Grazie. Good-night." Romano tipped his head softly to Mattie before heading up the stairs.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Mattie grinned and Alfred frowned, confused. "Romano got the last room, with her clothes. How much you want to bet, as the week goes on, she'll end out in just about everyone's bed at least once?"

"Alfred, Arthur, you guys can have the room next to Mattie." Francis jumped in out of nowhere, causing Mattie to turn to him confused.

"I thought you were out of bedrooms?"

"I just magicked up another one. It's called I didn't want anyone not willing to share." Francis took another sip of his tea and Alfred chuckled at the look on his face.

"Interesting idea." Alfred watched as Francis nodded with a slight smile.

"I just don't trust him. After what he did to her, I can't figure out why Jasmin does."

"She immediately fell in love with Ludwig. A woman's heart is a terrifying thing." Mattie sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I missed her being there. I didn't get called out at all in the last meeting. Jasmin, even when she wasn't talking much still spoke to me when we passed in a hallway. No one said a single word to me." He frowned and looked up the stairs. "She didn't say anything on the airplane, or on the ride home, so I was overjoyed when she reached out to me at the front door."

"What were you two talking about after that? She looked like she was going to be ill." Francis' eyes watched his son as he took another sip.

"What Roderich was doing to her before Greece. How he was training her, what kind of things he did. I don't know how well this is going to go for any of us. We all need to lose our jealousy right now." Mattie sighed and looked down at Alfred. "One of the first things she was trained, the one I think we'll have to do first, if she wants something, she needs to take it." Mattie frowned. "Every morning her and Roderich... and randomly throughout the day. It started with sex, but he started working it out to other things without her even realizing it. That's what we need to do, find a good starting point, then as a group start pushing the thoughts together. If we can get her to even start talking when she wants I'll be happy right now. She would only speak with her hands over her whole face. She wouldn't look at me. When Francis came in she lightened up some, but-"

"Roderich." Francis sighed. "It's because she hated to mention him or sex in front of you. She's turned innocent. I think I know what I need to do, actually." Francis sat up and his eyes narrowed. He let out a soft bubbling chuckle, and Mattie turned pale. Alfred noticed and frowned, turning back to the Frenchman.

"What are you thinking?"

"Liquid love in her morning coffee. That'll lighten her up a little." Francis grinned and Alfred stared.

"Are you seriously going to drug her like that?"

"It's perfect, actually. It's the same kind of medication they used to give to therapy patients to get them to express themselves better. It was made for these kinds of situations." Mattie looked up at Francis, who grinned and nodded, proud of his son's knowledge.

"But isn't it illegal now?" Alfred crossed his arms and Francis looked at him with a smile.

"Are you really going to turn me in for a drug that honestly may be her best bet?" Francis asked and Alfred groaned.

"Don't tell me any more about this part! I don't want to be an accessory to the crime! Ignorance is bliss!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs, leaving Mattie and Francis alone, each grinning like mad.

"Are we really going to slip Liquid Ecstasy into her coffee?" Mattie asked and Francis shook his head.

"Of course not. The heat might damage the medication. We'll have to have her drink a cup of water as soon as she wakes up. That'll do it." Francis said and Mattie nodded.

"This is either your best or worst idea ever." Mattie couldn't help but laugh and Francis looked at him with a soft glance. He hated to admit he'd missed his son while he was in Europe.

"I missed you, Mattie." Francis wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him in for a hug, still drinking his tea. "I missed you a lot more than I thought I would."

"You feeling alright?" Mattie hadn't heard Francis talk like this before. It worried him a little when Francis started talking like an old man, but this was weirder.

"Yeah. I think we just forgot things, the same way Jasmin did. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you at the meeting."

"You would have, if I'd spoken to you as well. Not your fault alone, now is it?" Mattie grinned and Francis smiled, hugging him again. "I guess you're right, though. Everything Jasmin had taught us, we just used it while she was here, then just let it slip away." Mattie sighed and looked up at Francis with worry. "I was a bit afraid, thought, to keep acting like that. You were scared of me."

"You threatened to hit me with the hockey stick if I said anything. Of course I was scared." Francis sighed and Mattie groaned.

"We all need to learn moderation."

"Well, maybe not Jasmin right now. She can let go as much as she likes and I don't think anyone here would mind. Those who go overboard need to learn moderation. Jasmin needs to learn acceptance, especially of herself." Francis whispered out and Mattie just nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go to bed." He stood and grinned from the bottom of the stairs. "Bonne nuit, Papa."

"Bonne nuit. Don't call me Papa, makes me feel old." Francis smiled up as Mattie climbed the stairs.

He was going to have to be someone he didn't want to be before. Drugging girls, dominating over her afterwards, trying to force her mind into the way he felt it should be.

This was horrible and he had a feeling that they'd need to closely monitor everyone near her for a few days if they were going to do this. He'd drug her water in the morning, but then hold a meeting with everyone before breakfast to try and get the base mindset down. Everyone there should be willing to do what was right for the girl.

Controlled mental rape. That's what this was. Francis was disgusted with himself.

But he knew it was the best idea they had.

And so he prayed.

Mattie went up the stairs to find Jasmin standing in the hallway with her hands clasped over her heart, her eyes wide on the floor before her. "Romano's getting dressed?" He asked and Jasmin startled, looked up and nodded. "You know, there is a bathroom in there, you both could have gotten dressed." He watched as Jasmin realized, thought things through and face palmed. "Romano probably tried to point it out, but you ran, didn't you?" He watched as she blushed and nodded.

"Say something to me?" He asked and Jasmin looked up with a worried look on her face. "Please? I want to hear your pretty voice." He smiled and reached out his hand, caressing her cheek.

Her hands crept up to her throat and she took a steadying breath. "About the conversation earlier, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I asked, and I learned a lot. Just do me a favor, a few of us are curious so can you either wear your glasses or clear contacts tomorrow?" He asked and Jasmin nodded. "It's not a command or anything, I want you to want to come out with your real eyes. They're pretty enough you don't need this color."

"It keeps people from seeing into me. They can read me like a book, and sometimes it's scary. With Her- Her..." She bit her lip, unable to get the name out.

"He scared you?" Mattie realized she was talking about Greece and hugged her. "Heracles is usually docile, so quite a few of us are surprised over what happened. I understand you were scared, and with good reason. Keep your wits, like you did when you escaped." Mattie watched her as she turned to him and her bottom lip shook. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I really missed you." She cried and Mattie smiled.

"So these are happy tears?" He asked and Jasmin nodded, her hands softly clasped to his back.

He just stood there and held her close until Romano opened the door and noticed her hugging Canada with a smile on his face. "Romano's out, so go get dressed. And just use the bathroom, eh? No sending the poor man to freeze in the hallway." Mattie smiled up at him with a wink and headed two doors down the hallway, on the other side.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." She mumbled softly enough Romano wasn't entirely sure she'd actually said it. He turned to her and shook his head.

"You have a lot going on in your mind. Don't worry about it, just try and listen next time, si?"

"Si. Grazie." She clasped her arms over herself and walked into the room, grabbed her clothing and ran into the bathroom.

She couldn't look at him like that. Romano in a loose black tee shirt and black drawstring pants. For some reason the look of him caused a blush she was having trouble fighting as she got dressed, and it was still fighting for dominance over the rest of her blood when she came back out. "Are you alright, Bella?" Romano hadn't seen her so red before and started to worry. He walked over and felt for a fever, forehead to forehead. Her eyes widened as she felt him shuffle through her mind.

She watched as he stumbled back and she grabbed him before he hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

He looked up into her eyes, but she couldn't read him. "Romano? Are you alright?"

"Bella, come here." He hugged her close and she felt the blood in her cheeks worsen. He was entirely too cute and really close. "The last one you gave the bracelet to is me, so I'll only give you this one command unless you personally give me that bracelet." He looked into her eyes and they widened at his words. "Don't be afraid. That's the command. Lose your fears. If you want to talk to someone, do it. You're not normally like this, and it worries me horribly. I want to see that brilliant smile I saw after we danced, but you won't be happy like that until you stop being so afraid. Say something to me. Anything you want to say, just do it. Speak to me, Bella."

He was a little surprised when instead of speaking, like he'd told her to do, she inched closer and brought her lips to his. He took a second to close his eyes after the shock, but he felt her warm lips against his and could only smile. It was soft and chaste, but they both felt a fire. She leaned back and looked up into his eyes, and he could see the surprise on her face. "That'll work instead of words." He blushed brightly and Jasmin covered her mouth, blushing horribly.

"Why do you keep covering your mouth?"

"Eating and Emotion should never be seen on a woman's face. I was trained that way by my mother." Jasmin said and Romano frowned.

"I hadn't seen those memories. I have an idea." Romano grinned and looked at Jasmin, who suddenly looked worried. "What is your favorite thing? If you could have one thing right now, what would it be?" He saw her face turn sad and knew if he didn't say something she'd blurt out the name of that Germanic twat. "It could be a conversation with someone here, an item, anything I can get you here." He watched her as her thoughts shifted, and he silently sighed with relief.

"I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Then you just say it, alright?" He stood up and held out his hand to her. She stood slowly and looked up, seeing soft eyes shining her way and she blushed brighter before holding her head down and practically running to the other side of the bed. She turned down the blanket and laid down, pulling the blanket to her neck and sighed, finally relaxing. Romano laid down and kept to his back, but clasped his hands together over his chest, releasing a little stress that had worked its way into his shoulder.

"Buonanotte, Bella." He closed his eyes, but wasn't able to get to sleep until he heard her breathing slow and a soft snore came from her. It lulled him off to sleep.

_**It's cute, isn't it? Teeheehee! I love the thought of Romano being an ass to everyone, but being soft and caring for the girl he likes!**_

_**See you guys later! **_

_**Bye bye!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey guys! A little explanation here. This is the point where I started getting rude comments and messages about my storyline, so I decided 'Fuck it! I'll write this the way I want to!' So it starts getting smuttier from here til Norway.**_

_**In my opinion, caring less made my writing and storylines better, so hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Three reviews for another extra chapter!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- It is, but I keep forgetting to put it down. I just like the name Romano.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I know, right? He can be adorable if he's written right! I didn't quite do him justice, he's still not quite mean enough.**_

_**Triple T 123- I know! He wasn't intending her to come back, which I think is the most terrifying thing out of that. She'll be fine, with a little smut and a lot of perverseness!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Hah! Francis got a bum shot!**_

Chapter 40

Romano woke feeling better than he had in forever. He smiled as his eyes opened, taking in the room around him, and the window that let in the light. Where in the hell was he? He noticed a weight on his shoulder and looked down, seeing Jasmin with her head on him and he smiled.

That's right, he was in America with Jasmin. He chuckled when he realized she must have rolled onto him in her sleep, but he didn't mind. She seemed to fit beside him and he just watched her for a moment before sliding carefully from under her. He stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower and came out, seeing the girl shiver in her sleep. He stepped forward and covered her with the blanket and frowned, seeing she was still shivering. He put his hand over her forehead to feel for a fever, but instead got words.

"Please, it's killing me. Please cover it!" She paused and shook like a leaf, tears in her eyes. Romano remembered her memories and frowned.

It's hard to forget something when it jumps into your subconscious.

Subconscious... Romano stilled, realizing part of what was going on. For two weeks she was unable to communicate. She literally didn't have control over her own body. She was probably still getting used to having it back, and the things it did. Romano had noticed she blushed a lot, and maybe that was just because she didn't remember how to keep from blushing.

But she was still getting used to having a voice. He smiled softly, but realized she wasn't going to be sleeping well with nightmares, so he'd have to make sure she had a wonderful day so she could sleep well the next night.

Romano chuckled at his own egoist thought and gently shook the girl awake. Her eyes opened and tears flowed from them. She didn't look sad, she just stared at the pillow for a second with a deadpan face before her eyebrow lowered and she looked up, seeing Romano over her with a smile. "Romano?"

"You said you didn't want me on the couch, remember?" He asked and Jasmin sat up without another word and grasped his arm. She didn't seem like she wanted anything else, just him being there. "Are you alright?" She nodded without a word, but after a moment she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm over her head and sighed. "I realized, you're probably just trying to get used to having a voice again, right? Is that part of what's going on with you?"

"I'm not sure." She practically whispered. "I'll just... forget to talk, or I can't remember the words." She looked up at him with a worried expression and he could only smile and run his hand over her hair again.

"Your mind just got a little shaken up from your possession. It'll straighten back out, Bella. I promise. Just take your time if you need to. Also, remember the command from yesterday. Don't be scared. Everyone here wants to hear you talk, even me and I hate everybody." He smiled and Jasmin chuckled.

"That's what I was missing. You're not this sappy, romantic. You're rude and snarly. Honest." She said softly and Romano sat still, eyes wide.

"You see me like that and you still want to be around me?"

"When your heart is confused, who will do better, the five all trying to woo and coerce, or the one honest guy who calls everyone else out on their bullshit?" Jasmin said, stilled, and covered her whole face. He could still see her blush.

"I didn't think anyone could tolerate my vulgarity." He chuckled and held her closer, but softer.

"You're so soft..." Jasmin nuzzled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and Romano just sat, letting her feel him. They sat there like that for about five minutes, just enjoying the others' company, til a knock came at the door. Jasmin slid her arms under Romano's and held tighter to him, surprising him.

He figured she'd be happy to see others, not defensive like that. "Come in." He called out and the door opened, Gil standing and staring at the girl, her eyes wide on him, but most of her face covered by her own shoulder. Romano gently wrapped an arm around her, trying to stabilize her.

"Frühstuck ist ready. I was wondering if you wanted to come down with me?"

"What's Frühstuck?" Jasmin asked and Gil chuckled.

"Sorry. It's breakfast." Gil watched, curious what she'd do and she looked up at Romano with a worried look and he smiled.

"Lose your fear. What you wanna do, just do it, si?"

Jasmin nodded and slowly let go of him. Romano watched as she walked over to Gil and gripped to his arm before looking up at him. She buried her head into his shoulder a minute later and Romano figured she wanted to say something again. "Think of the words." Romano repeated and Jasmin nodded, took a moment before looking back up to Gil.

"I missed you." Her eyes watched his as they softened. He smiled and leaned down, offering a gentle kiss before he walked her down the hallway in nothing more than an oversized tee shirt and boxers. That didn't seem appropriate.

But if she was comfortable in them, it didn't make too much of a difference. He stood and walked behind, wanting to observe her and see how she normally was with others.

Gil was chatting softly to her, ignoring that she wasn't returning the words, which was fine. She seemed to be happy just to hear him there and she looked up at him with a look that stilled Romano.

Her eyes were shining, her lips parted, a slight smile graced her.

There she was, her hair not yet brushed, wearing crumpled bedclothes, but somehow it was still one of the most beautiful things Romano had ever seen in his life. Gil leaned down and kissed her, snapping Romano back to the world around him.

He had to steal her heart! She was too cute to allow that washed up nobody without a country to touch!

But not now. Now she needed everyone there. She needed the comfort.

Everyone sat around chatting and Jasmin sat at the table, staring at the plate before her. It was tiny in comparison to everyone else's, but to her it still seemed too big.

"Eat what you can, mon cher, but drink your water first." Francis said and Jasmin frowned, looking at the liquid with worry. She chugged the cup, though it was only around six ounces, she worried it took up all of the space in her stomach. She was able to get in a few bites shortly after and Francis stood, looking around the room, suddenly serious. Jasmin stared, surprised at the change in the man before her. "Mattie."

"Done. Come, Mon Cherie." Mattie held out his hand and Jasmin took it, confused as she was taken to the other room, and noticing Francis stilled anyone else who tried to follow.

She turned to Mattie and he could see terror in her eyes. "Don't be like that. Just spend a little time with me, alright? And please talk some." He watched as she blushed again. He lead her to the back yard and she sat on a small stone bench in a beautiful arboretum. "We're going to start working with you today, alright? That's what Francis is talking to everyone about, is how to be around you and such. He's working really hard to make sure you're properly loved and cared for." Mattie watched as Jasmin stared at him, turned bright red, covered her mouth and shook her head.

"But... Toni!" She gasped and it took him a moment to realize what she was saying.

"Forget anything like that. I've only seen that look in Francis' eye a couple of times. He wants youto be happy, nothing else." Mattie watched and Jasmin started to reach out, but her hand stilled. "Go ahead." Mattie smiled at her and she grasped his shirt and pulled her head to his shoulder.

"You always smell so sweet." She mumbled into his shoulder and he could only chuckle, hugging her close. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes, and Mattie figured the conversation inside was about done.

"Let's get pants on you and go shopping, alright?" He said softly and Jasmin nodded. He stood and escorted her in through the back door, and they took a back way upstairs. Mattie was still worried the conversation had gone over.

Alfred had already given him a pair of pants for her to put on, and he handed them to her with another shirt. "Go get a shower in. I'll wait out here for you."

Jasmin blushed and stared at him, her hand, slowly crept towards him. He watched, curious as her hand slowly touched his, her fingers softly grasping to his own. "What's up?" He asked and Jasmin looked down, bright red. "You want me to join you?" He asked, chuckling, but burned bright when she blushed and nodded. "I guess, if you want." He watched as her blush lightened a little, her eyes turned up to him and he could see a shining happy expression on her face.

The medication was working.

Mattie was surprised when Jasmin stripped him down before anything, carefully removing his clothing and folding it before putting it on the counter, even after he explained he'd just wear something else. She turned the water on and stripped off her own clothing, occasionally glancing to Mattie to see if he was watching her. He was surprised how he couldn't keep his eyes off of her face. She was so shy, but so pretty, She smiled at him brightly and held out her hand. It wasn't just shyness. She had partially forgotten how to talk, he realized.

"Jasmin, say something for me. It doesn't matter what, I just want to hear your words."

Jasmin looked at him, horrified for a moment before turning her face down and raising her hand to her throat.

"It's hard to talk." She took a steadying breath. "The words won't come, or they don't make sense." She looked up at him, worry on her and Mattie shook his head.

"That was perfect. I was worried that's what was going on." His hand reached out and he pulled her close, forgetting for a moment their state of dress.

Good god, the small amount of steam in the room was already causing her skin to cling to his, and he let out a growl as his hand clasped to her neck. He lifted her and walked into the shower, feeling the girl respond to the feel of his skin. Her hands ran over his arms and chest and he couldn't help but smile. She leaned her head in and lightly kissed along his jugular. He pushed her back against the wall and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he clasped his hands under her ass, angling her perfectly. "Are you sure you want me?" He asked, his cheeks red, his eyes set on hers and she understood.

This was the first time she wasn't drunk.

She smiled and nodded, looking into his eyes. "I want you, Mattie." She smiled and he looked at her surprised before pressing his lips to hers and slowly pushing into her. Jasmin gasped at the sensation and ran her lips down his neck, kissing gently at his shoulder. Mattie tried to kiss along her neck, but found himself almost unable to breathe. He could only gasp in breath as he gently pushed farther and farther into her.

"Wasn't... like this... before..." He gasped and Jasmin shook her head, giving him a look that told him to shut up. He grinned and laid down on the tile, laying her back against the ground. He gripped her around the thighs and pushed her knees to his chest, his hands wrapped around to her chest, her arms wrapped around his knees. One strong push. Jasmin's back arched, too much sensation all at once. Her clenching was almost too much for him, but he was able to keep it under control long enough to take a few deep breaths. When he started again Jasmin writhed on the floor, the warm water cascading down over her made her skin shine. Mattie's hands worked on her breasts, each thumb brushing over her peaks and Jasmin's hips seemed to move to some song in her head. The movement offered different angles for each movement, driving him quickly to the brink. "What are you doing with your hips?" He looked down at her and she smiled, but he could see the red in her cheeks.

"Kiss me?" She asked softly and Mattie nodded and moved his arms between her legs, laying down properly over her and kissed as he moved, going a bit farther in. It was too much and they kissed just as they peaked. Jasmin's arms slowly moved up his body and she kissed him again with a smile.

It was a good hour later that they went down the stairs, Francis still holding the meeting in the living room that Jasmin wasn't supposed to hear. She watched curiously as Mattie knocked on the wall on the way down, letting Francis know to curb the conversation for a moment. When they were out of the house Francis sighed, thankful for his son's fast thoughts.

They made their way to a local mall and spent a few hours, as well as a large sum of money, to get her a whole new wardrobe.

While this was going on, Francis, Alfred and Arthur were discussing everything they had been able to find about how to train a servant. Romano seemed to be really confused over why she'd just left with the situation being what it was, but Francis informed him Mattie was getting a better look over her psychological state. It turned into a solid four hours of study, and honestly by the time they returned, Francis had started to worry. He wasn't expecting them to be gone so long.

"Hey." Mattie came in and looked up at Francis, who watched curious as Jasmin came in and looked around, seeing everyone looking at her. She shivered and stepped behind Mattie, who could only grin.

"Jasmin, how are you feeling?" Francis asked, surprised that she seemed as normal as she did after a full dose.

"Fine." She spoke lightening quick and Francis looked at her. It was working a little. Her eyes were cautious. Her shoulders drawn down and back.

"She'll need another dose." He looked at the clock and knew they had plenty of time. It was only three in the afternoon. He ran out to the kitchen and grabbed her a cup of water and tossed in a vial of the medicine. He frowned and thought, realizing if a whole dose was barely enough to make a difference at all, maybe he should dump two in. As long as she would be kept hydrated, it wouldn't hurt.

He nodded as he tossed another in and grinned, taking down one himself. He loved the feel of this stuff in his system, and Toni would like it too. He chuckled as he brought the water out and handed it to her, taking down a bottle of water on his own.

"You didn't." Toni asked and Francis turned to him with a grin.

"I did. You all should. Love is such a fluid thing, it's so easy to pass by, but it lets you float so softly." He grinned as his head lulled back to Antonio's shoulder.

"How long does that stuff take to kick in?" Gil asked as Jasmin finished the cup of water.

"About an hour." Mattie sighed. "Part of the reason it took us so long to do the shopping, I was waiting for it to kick in. Totally lost track of time, but we bought her a new ballgown." Mattie grinned as Alfred's head looked over, his interest caught.

"I wanna see!" Ivan grinned and Jasmin covered her mouth and nose with her hands before reaching into her purse and pulled out a sensu fan, finally able to cover her face without looking like she just got an injury. Her eyes glanced back over to Ivan, who was looking at her with interest. "Are you alright, moya lyubov'?" She nodded and turned to Mattie, looking at the bags in his arms before he shook his head.

"Next load, alright?" He asked and Jasmin nodded, grabbed the bags and ran up the stairs with a grin on her face.

"Give me a second." He grinned to the people in the living room before taking off back to the car to get another load.

He knew there would be four loads. And he should have realized when he said there was a ballgown someone would say they wanted to see, and when he carried it upstairs Jasmin would be in the final stages of stripping out of her clothing so she could put it on. Mattie stuck around while she threw it on to help with the zipper. It wasn't what he normally would have gone for with her, but Mattie guessed the 'Disneyesque' gown she'd worn in Austria probably made her realize that these outfits did look good on her. She smiled as she went into her purse and pulled out a small box and slid in the earrings Romano had bought her. They matched with the dress fairly well. A white ball gown with pink and blue ruffles around the edges. The back of the gown was opened, showing the pink and blue layered petticoats underneath. It was honestly an amazing dress. Mattie stepped back and looked her over, pulling the hairband off of his wrist and twisted her hair into a messy bun and slid the tie over, showing her neck. He stepped back and looked her over with a smile.

"You look amazing." Jasmin stilled at the tone he used. It wasn't just honest. He sounded like his breath was stolen. She looked up at him and stepped forward, leaning up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She spoke, a light and airy tone. She smiled as she took off down the hallway with a smile.

Honestly, Mattie would have preferred her to just stay in his tee shirts. He sighed as he followed her down the hallway.

"You look beautiful!" Alfred chimed as Ivan turned her, looking at the dress all over.

"I like the earrings." Romano chuckled and Jasmin turned to him with a smile, giggling.

"I thought they would have been lost." Arthur said, having recognized them from Austria and Jasmin shook her head. She held her hands up to her throat and concentrated before trying to speak.

"I always kept them in my purse, so when I grabbed my purse on the way out, I was able to take them with me." She smiled and Romano stood, took her hand and bowed low, kissing her hand.

"I thank you for not losing them. They look radiant on you." He stood and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, noticing her blush and her lip pull in when she realized how close he was. He couldn't help but smile and step back, allowing the rest of the guys to fawn over her.

The guys all chatted with her about how pretty she looked, but when Francis rolled over and started snoring, Mattie was the one chatting.

"Jasmin, go get changed! You're helping me cook!" He frowned, seeing the time. It was around four. Dinner was normally served in about an hour. The cook had passed out,which made no sense, seeing as he'd just taken that medication, and that should have kept him wired. Jasmin looked up at him and smiled with a nod and ran up the stairs, a smile still gracing her face.

"Does anyone know why Francis passed out?" Mattie asked, watching the stairs, and everyone stilled and shrugged.

"Does that weird crap he gave Jasmin do that? He said he'd taken a dose as well."

"No, that wires him. That's why I'm confused. I'll go get started on cooking, Gil, can you please go keep an ear out? If she suddenly passes out or something..."

"Ah, sure." Gil stood and took a deep breath before heading up the stairs.

He approached the room and heard shuffling and knocked. She normally didn't seem too loud, so hearing this after hearing Francis passed out worried him. It was only a few seconds til the door flew open and Jasmin looked up at him, her dress still on. She smiled and he stood still, a little startled at her sudden appearance. "I'm supposed to be making sure you're alright. It was a little loud." Jasmin grinned and reached out, grabbing a hand he was trying to slide behind his back and pulled him into the room.

"Could you?" She asked, turning and showing the zipper on the back of the dress. Gil nodded and reached for the zipper. He slowly slid it down, looking over her skin. He slid his hands across her flesh, pulling the dress away and down and looked over her, standing naked in the middle of the room. She turned to him, blushing and covered her chest. Gil looked at her and stepped back, watching as her other hand went down between her legs to try and hide what she could in the current situation.

"Please, let me see you." Gil's normally raspy voice took on a soft tone and Jasmin turned to him, surprised. She blushed and turned, clasping her hands before her and Gil turned away. "That wasn't a command or anything like that. I just was curious what you looked like when you weren't wrapped in all of that cloth." He frowned. He didn't like that she'd just turned that shy on him.

She turned to him and pressed her chest against him, surprising him as she reached up and kissed him. She leaned up to her toes and whispered in his ear. "I'm always shy the first time someone sees me naked. I think it would be weird not to be." She said and looked up, showing she wasn't completely calmed down, her cheeks still burned red, but she was finding a new and unusual way to hide it.

Press herself against him.

Gil looked down at her with a grin.

"No reason to be shy." He said, slowly resting his hands on her hips.

"If there's no reason to be shy, why aren't you stripping down as well?" She said and was surprised when Gil nodded and turned, finding a chair. He stripped off his hat and jacket and fought the belt from the loops. He didn't even seem worried about it as he eventually stood there in the same attire as her. He turned to her and stilled when he noticed her bright red, her hands over her face.

"What's up?"

"You..." She ran her hand up his chest, surprised at the muscle he had on him. Sometimes she forgot he was almost as muscular as Ludwig. Gil smiled softly at her and placed a hand back on her hip.

"No complaints?" He asked, watching her as her eyes looked over him. He should probably feel violated at the way she was looking at him, but instead it just turned him on.

And he finally blushed as his body responded beyond his control.

"Hey, um, maybe we should continue this after dinner, ja?"

"Hn!" Jasmin nodded, but not before getting one final look over him. She was impressed!

Ten minutes later she dashed down the stairs with a grin on her face. Mattie watched as she breezed in with a grin, looking up. "What are we making?" She asked and he smiled down at her, glad she was asking.

"I'm not even really sure. I started with french fries, but my mind immediately went to poutine, which I doubt anyone else here will even eat."

"Mein Dieu, I can't eat that much sodium!" Jasmin started glancing through he fridge and the cabinets, unaware of the weird glance Mattie gave her at the combination of languages.

_**Since I didn't get the three chapters yesterday I still have an extra chapter I can put up today! Five cats for five deuchmarks at Arby's! I mean, three reviews for an extra chapter**_

_**Later, guys!**_

_**Bis Dann!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**For the second day in a row I haven't gotten three chapters! I don't know if I've lost two of the people who review, or if they just aren't reviewing, but I'm hopeful!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Yeah, she spoke french a few times earlier in the fic, but with Mattie just recently coming back around her, it just started back up. It's unfortunate it doesn't last longer.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshumaru13- Hope Gil will work in a pinch? ;)**_

_**Triple T 123- Actually, thank you for bringing that up! I totally forgot to mention that part! There are two forms of ecstacy, liquid and powder. The liquid they're taking actually is just the pill form melted down in sugar water, while the one that Francis got was actual Liquid Ecstacy, which works as a depressant on the system. While the powder will get you hyper, the liquid puts you to sleep. This took me half an hour of research and I completely forgot to put it in! I'm a dumkopff!**_

_**Anywho, yeah, while I was typing this the third review came in! On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Francis is Sleeping Beauty! Woot!**_

Chapter 41

Jasmin stared at the food. She'd help make almost all of it, and had to wake Francis, which turned out to be with a kiss, because Jasmin was sure he was a fucking Disney princess now.

What the fuck?

He looked over the table and his mouth curled down. He forgot how her cooking was and he looked over at Mattie, who stared over the spread with a grin.

A ham. Somehow, in two hours she cooked a whole frozen ham, and it smelled amazing. Francis poked at it, seeing juice dribble from the giant chunk of dead animal and he looked up, curious and terrified.

"How did you cook this in two hours?"

"Flamethrower." Jasmin took a bite, chuckling at the faces of a few of the guys, who stilled, suddenly worried as well.

"She cored the bone out, sectioned it and threw it in the rotisserie. Boiled the bone and put the whole thing back together. Honestly, I'm impressed. You can't even tell after how you finished it." Mattie took a bite and everyone watched as his eyes closed in contentment. Jasmin watched as everyone else went ahead and started taking plates. Mashed potatoes, green beans, ham, rolls, and Jasmin smiled as Mattie announced she'd made spumoni gelato for desert.

"Outdone by a woman! I'm surprised!" Francis chuckled as Mattie blushed and smiled. Jasmin looked up at Romano, who seemed to be nibbling contented on a piece of ham, with curiosity on his eye as he looked around the table. He seemed to be sizing everyone up, and seeing as they'd been here a full twenty four hours now, Jasmin couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't a little late for that.

She was only able to eat a little ham, a bite of the green beans and pushed back the rest of the plate. "You alright, Bella?" Romano asked and Jasmin nodded.

"I want to taste the Spumoni, make sure it came out alright. I'll be right back." She stood and walked out to the kitchen.

Her hands wouldn't stop. She wanted to touch everything. Her shirt felt like it was made from the feathers of angels. She ran her hand across the counter as she walked through the kitchen and stilled.

Why did the marble feel like that? It was cold, hard. Amazing. She ran her hands over the stone, feeling like it was the most amazing thing she'd ever held beneath her fingers. "Jasmin?" She turned, flinging her hands behind her back, but blushed horribly, her hands feeling each other. Her eyes widened at the touch and she stared, half amused half horrified as Romano came in. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's good. Just... I was going to..."

"Taste the spumoni?" Romano watched her as she nodded, surprised at her own derailment.

"Sorry. Yes, I need to do that." She walked over to the freezer and pulled out three gallon buckets. She handed Romano a spoon and smiled as she opened the first bucket.

"Do you not wanna taste?" He asked and Jasmin stared at it.

With her senses the way they were right now she was terrified she'd end out injuring herself unable to stop eating. "I'm fine." She said, her eyes shifting up to his. Her head moved to the side without her thought and she looked at the man who took a small bite of the cherry gelato.

"It's good." He said softly, his eyes widening at the flavor. Jasmin had to fight her eyes away from him. She put the lid on and opened the chocolate next, throwing the cherry back in the freezer. By now Romano was convinced something was wrong. She looked nervous. She was running everywhere. She seemed horribly on edge and Romano watched her.

She didn't even know she was on it, so what was the chance she was panicking right now, thinking there was something wrong with her? "You feel hyper and nervous?" She turned to him, eyes wide. "You wanna touch everything?" He asked and a pain showed in her eyes.

"How?!" She asked and Romano grinned. He slid his arm over her shoulder, surprised when she curled up against his chest beneath his arm. "How do you know how I feel like that? And why do you feel so comfortable?" She asked, pressing her cheek to his shoulder and Romano smiled.

She was just hiding the effects, and Francis had given her three doses. That would explain her nervousness. And the fact that she was nuzzling into his neck. Romano felt his throat go dry as Jasmin pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his hips. Her hands ran up his chest and Romano felt his head spin at her lack of notice of what she was doing to him.

"Oh, Bella, go drink some water, alright?" Romano was told. Everyone was. If Jasmin started getting too touchy, tell her to go get some water.

And right now he hated it. He was fairly sure he'd felt her lips on his neck. His hand reached up to cover the spot as he tried the chocolate gelato, hoping to god the frozen desert would cool him off.

Jasmin noticed he'd taken a bite and chugged a glass of water. Why was Romano so red? "Was it not good?" She asked and he startled at her voice.

"It's-a fine, Bella. Why?"

"You look really red." She frowned and Romano sighed. She had no idea how close she had just been. It didn't dawn on her. He felt his heart plummet at the realization. "Here, one left." She opened the green bucket and put the chocolate away. She turned, and he could see she was more hopeful on this one.

It was a more unusual flavor, so he did understand. Romano took a small bite and frowned. It was amazing. It tasted very much like pistachio and he smiled, scooping a little more on his spoon. "Here, try it." He said and Jasmin took a small bite, but he could see the worry on her face.

"Oh, it's good." She clenched her hands over her chest and hopped on the balls of her feet. "I was really worried about that one! It's hard to do it justice!" She smiled and Romano took another bite.

"Why's that?"

"Well, obviously I love nuts." She said flatly and Romano's hands flew over his face. Jasmin watched with wide eyes and started laughing, her hands wrapped around her stomach as the others ran into the room, Romano yelling.

"How could you pull something like that off? You're-a barely able to speak! Do you know how painful that is?!"

"What did she do?!" Mattie asked, helping Romano, who was desperately trying to blow his nose into a paper towel he'd gotten.

"You know, when someone says something to you and you have soda in your mouth, and it shoots out of your nose, si?"

"Oui." Mattie said, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know how painful it is with ICE CREAM?!" He roared and Jasmin was face down on the counter, unable to end her laughter.

"You shot... ice cream out of your nose?" Gil pointed and let out his 'Kesesese' laugh as Jasmin laughed harder at hearing someone else laugh.

"How did she manage that, eh?"

"Her ice cream, the green." Romano sighed, finally feeling the last chunk of nut out of his sinuses. "It's pistachio. She said she was worried about doing it justice." Romano blew his nose one last time to make sure before turning to Mattie. "Because she loves nuts." Romano looked over at Mattie, who's eyes were wide.

"I understand." Mattie patted him on the shoulder before turning away, trying to hide his laughter, much more kind than Gil, who high fived the girl who was still stuck in gales of laughter. Romano kind of wanted to be mad, but seeing her laugh for the first time like this, he couldn't help but smile.

"You're a brat, you know?" He crossed his arms and Jasmin finally got herself under control and ran over, giving him a hug big enough to almost knock him over.

"I'm sorry, Romano. I actually hadn't meant it that way. I didn't even realize til you choked!" She pressed her face into his neck again and Gil stared, his laughter gone.

"Jasmin, go drink some more water. Your throat has to be dry after laughing like that." Romano looked down at her and Jasmin nodded, but took another second to pull her face from his neck.

"Wonder why you're so comfortable today." Jasmin smiled and Romano shrugged, hating his knowledge that it was the medication, and not just that she wanted to touch him.

"Am I comfortable too?" Gil grinned, narrowing his eyes at Romano, and earned a light smile from the girl.

"Of course you are." Jasmin giggled and sucked down a glass of water and frowned. "No more water. My stomach will start to hurt." She frowned.

"Come here." Gil wrapped his arms around Jasmin, pressing his cheek to hers, his arms wrapped over hers, across her chest. "I want you to remember your rules, alright?" He whispered into her ear and Jasmin closed her eyes on instinct, leaning back into him.

"What?" Her head spun at the feeling of him surrounding her.

"If you want to do something, do it. Don't be afraid to speak. Don't be afraid to do. Do what makes you happy, alright?" He said, his breath traveling down her neck and Jasmin's legs went weak.

"She seems to have drank too much water." Romano said, mimicking the motion of the vials Francis kept the meds in. "She's very cuddly right now."

"Oh, god, why are you so... hard?" Jasmin asked, her head against Gil's chest.

She'd meant his muscle, but neither of the other men took it that way.

"I'm not!"

"With me in the room?! Really?" Romano huffed and Jasmin turned, tearing off Gil's shirt, leaving him in his black undershirt. She gripped onto his arm and hugged it, informing both men of what she'd meant.

"Ah, well that's awkward. Not that I was thinking about your..."

"It's fine, a lot of people think about things like that about the awesome me." Gil grinned as Jasmin clasped onto his chest.

"I miss this."

"Miss what?" Gil looked down, surprised by the girl's sudden stilling. She went from bouncing to statuesque.

"Just a hug. Just like this. No wants, no expectations. I miss this feeling." She just laid her head against his shoulder and Romano looked at her confused.

"Who are you thinking about?" He could see a far away look in her eyes and knew it wasn't him she was seeing.

"JR." She said and Romano jumped up, sitting on the counter.

"He was your husband, right?" Jasmin just nodded.

"He didn't have muscles like this, but it was the same smell, the same feeling. So comfortable." She closed her eyes.

"I already lost on this competition, didn't I, Bella?"

"You're classically romantic, which no one else here is. It's a great boon, but I don't know you well enough, and you keep backing away when I try to get closer. You're very proper." She said softly, sighing again at the feeling of Gil.

"But in the long run?"

"You're too far behind. Handsome and kind, charming and dashing, but too proper." She said, not opening her eyes again. She ended out falling asleep right there, on Gil's shoulder.

Romano looked at her with a sigh. He stood and walked over, caressing her hair quickly and giving a soft kiss to her cheek before turning and walking from the room. Gil closed his eyes as he heard Romano speak to the people in the next room.

"I'm done. I've had enough. Time to go home."

Gil could only sigh with relief. He barely trusted Alfred and Arthur with her.

Romano, with the looks she kept giving him, had him scared to death. He felt his legs go weak. She was out of his clutches now. He'd never realize how close he really was to her heart, and that was fine by him.

"Come on, Matsu. Let's get you up to bed, alright?"

"Wanna go with you." She said and Gil smiled.

"Want me to get Ivan?"

"Don't wake him. He's sleeping so peacefully." Jasmin mumbled and Gil looked out into the dining room, seeing Ivan chatting with a worried face to Romano.

"He's awake. He hasn't gone to bed yet."

"I wanna feel you." Jasmin grinned, her teeth brushing against his neck and Gil damn near dropped her. He grasped under her knees and lifted her up, a little relaxed when her mouth moved away from his neck.

"You want me to go to bed with you alone?" He whispered and Jasmin nodded.

He could only chuckle as he took her upstairs.

Romano came up with him and had his bags packed in a couple of minutes. "Sorry." Gil said softly and Romano shrugged.

"I already knew it was a long shot, but I was hopeful. Take care of her, si?"

"Ja, of course." Gil held out his hand and Romano gave a long sigh before taking it with a sturdy shake.

"I'll see you at the next meeting. Veneziano is gonna kill me." Romano smiled softly at the girl laying on the bed and turned, walking away.

Gil stripped her down and changed her into one of her nightgowns she'd bought. He went downstairs and hung out with everyone for a little bit, but only really told Ivan what was going on, and the Russian could only grin, saying he'd be joining them in bed after he'd gotten tired.

Gil ended out laying down on one side, Ivan on the other, Jasmin in the middle.

It was in this position she woke the next morning. She was still feeling very textile sensitive, and that's why Gil woke up the next morning. Jasmin was curled up against him, panting at the sensation of her hand across his chest, her lips against his neck.

His hand reached for hers, and she looked up, her eyes meeting his and he smiled at her softly, leaning down and offering her a kiss. The sensation, the feel of his lips was amazing for her.

He looked over at Ivan and smiled, realizing he was still asleep. He lifted the girl and she remained silent, watching him as he carried her a few doors down to the room he was supposed to be sharing with Ivan and laid her down on the bed in there.

"Gil?" She watched as he stilled, trying to think about what to do.

"I need you, Jasmin." He kissed her. Her head spun and he kissed her again and again, each kiss a little longer, a little needier than the last. They tore the clothing off of each other and quickly became lost in the sensation of the others' touch. Jasmin ran her hands over his chest and arms. Gil quickly became lost in the feeling of her skin. It took him a moment to realize she must have sweated some of the liquid out, and he must have absorbed it. She was so soft... "Do you want me?" He asked and Jasmin stilled and looked up at his face, surprising him.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me this." She grinned at him and he groaned, returning his lips to hers.

"I need you to answer me." His tone was gone. He was panting, Jasmin could feel him rubbing up against her stomach. He was really restraining himself. Jasmin snaked her hand down his chest, wrapping her fingers around him, hearing an impassioned gasp at the feeling. She ran her hand over the length of him, swallowing hard. He was almost as big as Ivan...

"I want you, Gil." She whispered into his ear and he lost it.

He gripped her wrists and held them down, kissing her so hard her lips burned. He ran himself over her before pushing in and Jasmin clenched her knees to his sides. He licked her lip and Jasmin gasped, the changing of the sensation almost too much for her. "Please!" She begged and Gil stilled, worried he was hurting her. "Let me touch you!" Her voice shook and Gil smiled, releasing her hands as he kissed her, but started going harder. Her hands scratched down his back. She felt every inch of his skin her fingers could reach. "So good..." She said, her voice shaking and Gil looked her in the eye. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and he kissed her gently, his hips steadied in their movement. Less erratic, less intense, but the sensation just grew more.

"I don't know how much more..." Gil panted, but kept his eyes on hers. Jasmin stared at him, surprised at the connection this gave them. They could feel each others' sensation when their eyes were open like this. "Sorry, I'm gonna..." His eyes turned away and Jasmin was lost in both of their sensations.

The instant he took a deep breath and looked back into her eyes it was too much. Jasmin yelled out, unable to control it as she clenched around him, causing him to go as well.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, turning to lay on his side beside her. "I love you." He said as he looked into her eyes and she smiled.

She perfectly understood. He really did fall in love with her, as she had with him. "I love you." She kissed him and curled up with her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on!" They heard Alfred yell.

"That was only about ten minutes!" Mattie followed.

"I could do better than that! She didn't even scream!" Arthur called and Jasmin looked up at Gil, turning bright red.

"I forgot about them." Gil said and Jasmin's cheeks burned. "Sorry."

"I can't forget." Jasmin sighed, running her hand down her face. "I'm sorry." She stood and grabbed his shirt and pants, tossing them on. Gil watched, worried and confused til he noticed her nightgown and sighed.

"Guys, meeting called! Living room, Fifteen minutes!" Jasmin called and grabbed Gil's hat, tossing it on her head.

Something was different, and Gil was honestly scared as she left the room.

She didn't look broken anymore. She looked strong and level headed.

He knew whatever she was going to say in fifteen minutes would change everything.

_**So, who wants to guess who's in the next smutty scene tomorrow? It's a good one! Mwahaha!**_

_**I'll answer this tomorrow! **_

_**じゃね**_

_**まつ**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**And now for the chapter all of the yaoi fans have been waiting for! And seriously, this is the first time I've ever tried to write something like this, so let me know how it is, alright?**_

_**Alright!**_

_**Triple T 123- Not yet, but she realizes something about being the winner in this competition. It's not a real fight, but her looking for happiness, ne?**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Innocent? Uhm, this chapter may make your head explode if you're innocent. Sorry bout that!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Penis!**_

Chapter 42

"How complicated is 'I'm going to Estonia tonight'? I don't need you guys to build me up anymore. I realized my own problems."

"But you were broken to the point of fear just last night. We were honestly scared for you!" Alfred said and Jasmin smiled at him.

"And I thank you for that, but how is listening to everyone else going to build my self esteem? It's something I need to work on on my own, and I have an odd feeling Estonia can really help me with that." Jasmin sighed, patting Alfred on the head. He gave an annoyed sound at the childish treatment and sighed, watching as she leaned back against the wall.

He really didn't want to admit how hot she looked in Gil's outfit. Alfred looked over, seeing Gil in another pair of his militant pants and his black tank top, but his eyes didn't seem to make it much farther than the floor in front of his feet.

"There's something else I feel I should say. I won't be going to America, England or Canada." Jasmin didn't even look up. Mattie let out a staggered breath. Alfred looked over at his brother, expecting to see him upset, but was surprised to see him look at her with a smile.

"We lost that badly, eh?" Mattie's head rolled to the side and Jasmin looked at him with a sigh.

"I might be willing to see about you coming in with all of us, but I don't know if you'd be able to handle being in a relationship with Gil." Jasmin giggled as Mattie looked over at Gil, considering it for a moment.

"Let's see." Mattie stood up with a determined chin and strode across the room in only a couple of steps. He barely gave Gil time to think as he was pinned against the wall, Mattie kissing the daylight out of him. Jasmin stared, jaw dropped, eyes wide at the situation.

She really wasn't expecting that! She looked over to Ivan, to see a hint of sorrow and leaned over against him, drawing away his attention. Jasmin smiled up, granting Ivan enough patience as Mattie finally pulled away from Gil, wiping his mouth.

"Nope, sorry, can't do it." Mattie walked back across the room and Gil stared at the man, completely dumbstruck.

"What in the hell was that?!" Gil panicked, covering his mouth and blushing like mad. Jasmin nudged Ivan and he nodded, walking over and caressed Gil's cheek, drawing his attention back over and Jasmin smiled as Ivan offered a soft, sensual kiss. She smiled, seeing Gil's panic dissipate, his eyes softly closing.

"Guess it wouldn't have worked anyway, Ivan's too jealous." Jasmin smiled, seeing her men so happy. "Just hope he doesn't get jealous if I kiss him too." Jasmin watched as Ivan pulled his head back, both men lost in each other's arms. Ivan reached out and grasped her hand and pulled her over, each of the men kissing her cheeks and she could only giggle, wrapping her arms over their shoulders.

"Here's the thing." Jasmin leaned her head against Ivan's chest, her legs now resting across Gil's lap, both of them embracing her in one way or another. "I'm supposed to be doing what makes me happy. I feel like the more I'm worrying about being in relationships with all of you, the more I'm making myself miserable. If you can convince these two to give you a try, than go ahead, but I'm staying with them. They make me undeniably happy." Jasmin looked over at Alfred, who still seemed to be considering this.

Jasmin was surprised when instead Arthur stepped forward. "Please, allow us to try."

"You wish to become one with Russia?" Ivan asked in the most seductive voice he could do, and Jasmin was surprised to see Arthur blush.

"I... can try. I don't know... how you guys work, but I know how we do, and it might be interesting to give it a try." Arthur said, and Jasmin could see him shaking.

"What do you think, Alfred?" Jasmin watched as Alfred looked at Arthur, a little hurt, but really interested at the same time.

"What, like a gangbang sort of thing? I've seen pics of Ivan naked and I know I can't take that in!" He shivered and Jasmin was struck stiff. She always thought he was the top!

"I could." Arthur looked up and Alfred stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"If we're going to do this, I think maybe just to try it out, Jasmin, uhm, would you be alright if we left you out on this one?"

"Wait, what?!" Jasmin jumped up and looked at them. Ivan leaned down and whispered something into her ear and Jasmin turned bright red and nodded.

"Let's go see how this works out, Da?" Ivan grabbed Gil's hand and the four of them went upstairs.

"What did he say to you?" Francis asked, confused by everything he'd just seen.

"He's going to tape it for me. He found the video you guys made for me and figured it wouldn't hurt to have more."

"Are you serious?!" Francis nearly choked and Mattie looked over confused.

"What are you going on about?" Jasmin giggled at the accent for a moment and smiled over at him.

"Francis, Toni and Gil made me a video one night in a drunken stupor. It was very... pornographic."

"Again, Dad?" Mattie glared and Francis grinned.

"Looks like those days are over. Toni and me are together, and Gil's in someone else's relationship."

"Maybe we can all try, like what they're doing sometime. After this is all settled. Just because we're together doesn't mean we can't play around, right?" Jasmin giggled and Francis nodded.

"Keeps things from getting stale." Francis winked and Jasmin nodded happily.

"Well, you guys have fun with that. I know beyond a doubt I'm too straight for this." Mattie sighed and Jasmin cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, Mattie, what do you think of Belarus?"

In the bedroom things were going a little different than the boys were expecting. "We're taping this. Jasmin likes this sort of thing."

"Favorite and third favorite pairing together. She'd be throwing a fit if we didn't." Alfred said with a laugh. Gil looked up with surprise.

"She told you about that too?!"

"Of course! How do you think we got together? Jasmin set us up!" Alfred laughed as Ivan set up the cameras.

"Okay, so Gil and I haven't been... intimate in about forty years, so we're going to get started. You guys find a way to join in. Get our interest. We can be... wrapped pretty hard with each other, so it's going to be a fight. And try to not make us jealous." Ivan said, Arthur paled at the look on his face.

Ivan reached out and started unbuttoning Gil's pants while Gil started on Ivan's shirt buttons. The lust on their faces temporarily distracted the other couple, but they started stripping each other as well. Instead of fighting to get their attention by grabbing them, they thought it would be more fun to grab their interest by enticing them to join them instead.

Alfred shoved Arthur back and bit his neck as he pulled his shirt out of his pants, at the same time grinding his hips against the Brit's. Arthur gasped at the feeling, sliding Alfred's opened shirt from him, trying to fight against the Iron Man tee shirt he wore under it. "Wait, boots..." Arthur moaned out and Alfred grinned, licking up to his ear.

"Wouldn't be the first time I fucked you around your clothes..." His tongue went out and licked, pulling the soft lobe into his mouth and Arthur gasped.

"But..." Arthur started, but Alfred's hand sliding down to his pants stilled his next words, completely derailing him. Arthur let a small grin go when Alfred pulled his leg up to his side and started working on the laces, his other hand still rubbing at the bulge in Arthur's pants.

By this time Gil and Ivan were completely derailed, staring at the other two in shock. They honestly weren't expecting them to have been a real couple like this, and seeing them so passionately undressing the other like it was such a common situation was more of a turn on to them than they would have expected.

Gil looked up at Ivan with a grin and Ivan could practically hear his thoughts. Let's join in.

Ivan stepped behind Alfred, running his hands up his sides, making sure to hit every erogenous zone on the way. Alfred gasped at the sensation, surprised at how easily their plan had worked. They weren't even undressed yet!

Ivan pulled off his tie and wrapped it around Alfred's eyes, tightening it like a blinder as he slid the shirt from over the other man's head. Ivan was surprised at the muscle he had. He'd always expected the personification of America to be fat and shapeless. Hard pecs and abs were instead what he felt as his hands ran down the other man. He heard Alfred gasp and couldn't hold back a chuckle. Alfred was the one used to turning the other on. It wasn't something he was used to having happen to him. Nimble fingers started working on Alfred's pants, and Ivan felt him still, a little panicked at having someone like Ivan work at him like this, but as fingers brushed down the front of his pants, Alfred's head rolled back, forgetting his worry.

Gil ripped the shirt off of him. Buttons flew in every direction as Gil lowered his head to the other man's neck, sliding the material from his shoulders. The white undershirt he wore was barely a distraction as Gil's hands started sliding the brace for the belt back and he pulled it from him like a whip. Arthur gasped as teeth met his shoulder, a strong bite and a gentle lick as fingers finished the buttons of the pants, sliding them down. Arthur's last remaining boot caught the material and Gil grinned, leaning back and looking over the gasping England.

His boxers didn't even try to hold him in. The flap at the front completely exposed him and Gil turned, grabbing Arthur's hand and pulled it down, wrapping him around Gil with a grin. "If you stop, so do I." Gil said as Arthur's hand clumsily started moving up the hard shaft he couldn't even see around his own leg.

"You're... bigger than I thought you'd be." Arthur's head lulled forward to Gil's shoulder and Gil turned to him with a grin.

"I'm barely up." It was such a simple line, but the meaning behind it captivated the other. If this was barely up, what would it be like when he was rock hard? Arthur's teeth softly grazed Gil's neck as he pulled himself closer, sliding his other hand down the man's chest and abs. He was almost as strong as Ludwig. His muscle felt so hard beneath his fingers, and though he'd never really been attracted to them, for some reason right now the hard flesh felt like solid lust. Arthur's hands pulled the black undershirt over Gil's head and he was able to feel the muscle skin to skin. Gil let a low chuckle escape his lip as Arthur slid down Gil's pants, officially taking off the last of his clothing and Gil turned to him, the boot finally off. Arthur looked him over and his breath stilled in his throat.

Arthur's hand flew up over his face. He was sure he had a nosebleed. Gil saw the want in his eyes and grinned, reaching down and sliding his hand over the other.

Arthur was completely stripped down. Ivan watched as Alfred, through the blinder, tried to remove Ivan's clothing, but was clumsy, causing Ivan to help out occasionally, but also to distract him just as much. This is what Gil saw when he looked over. Alfred trying to undo Ivan's pants, but Ivan's hand wrapped around Alfred's hardness, very slowly working his way up the shaft.

Gil frowned. He reached out and grasped Alfred's shoulders, pulling him over and pushed Alfred over the table. He lifted his leg up on the table, but angled him so his manhood was hanging and reached down, grasping the part, running his own length over his lower back, dangerously close to insertion. He bent over and grinned, whispering into his ear. "He said not to make us jealous." Gil grinned when instead of an apology he got a moan.

Ivan saw how this could go and grinned, lifting Arthur and put him with his opened legs around Alfred's head and went over to a cabinet, grabbing the bottle of lubricant he had seen in Jasmin's stuff.

He poured it liberally over Gil, his hardness still shifting over Alfred and reached down, sliding a finger into the man. Alfred, having always been a top clenched down at the feeling, but after a moment felt pain change into pleasure and Gil knew what he was thinking as Ivan winked at him.

As Gil slowly slid into Alfred, his lips now wrapped around Arthur, Ivan covered himself with the liquid and slid his own finger into Gil, who stilled, panting at the feeling. "It's been a while, Da?" Ivan slowly shifted his digit, causing a blushing moan from the man who nodded.

"Entirely too long." The sensation from both sides caused Gil to go from hard to dangerously hard. His movements went from soft and smooth to rigid and jerky. Alfred groaned around the hardness in his mouth and Arthur grasped his hair, panting. He looked up and saw what Ivan was doing and grinned. He jumped up and grabbed the bottle from his hand and Ivan watched with interest as Arthur shoved Alfred to standing, pushed the table back a couple of feet and coated Alfred with the liquid. Ivan watched with amusement as Arthur pushed himself back onto Alfred, panting and gasping.

This was a lot hotter than he was expecting. He slowly pushed himself into Gil, resting his chin on the shoulder before him. "Looks like things worked out for them." Gil barely nodded, grabbed Alfred by his shoulders and pulled him back, thrusting harder into him, taking his teeth down the soft skin on the neck.

"Still too sensitive from earlier!" Gil gasped as Ivan started moving at full speed. Gil's fingers gripped hard onto Alfred's hips and Gil started gasping for air, coming dangerously close to his end. "Oh mein Gott, Ivan!" He yelled as his head hit Alfred's back, releasing himself hard enough to cause Alfred to go off as well. The contractions were strong enough to get Ivan, even though he'd just started. One huge jolt went through all of them and Arthur yelled, loosing himself as well.

The next few minutes were all of them just trying to catch their breaths. Ivan looked down at Gil who was still blushing. "Sorry, I got jealous after all."

"It's fine, Da? Are you alright with everything after this?" Ivan watched Gil's face. The two he needed to make happy were Gil and Jasmin, screw the other two.

"I think so. I guess I don't really know yet." Gil sighed and Ivan reached out, pulling him into a soft embrace and kissed him gently.

"Let us know when you find out. We can't have anyone join unless we're all happy about it." Ivan pulled Gil's chin up, reminding him that he was the most important one to the Russian in the room.

"I'll let you know." Gil leaned forward, his head resting against Ivan's chest.

Seeing them being cute was enough to cause a smile on Alfred's face and Arthur hugged him close, practically glowing.

They didn't even bother getting dressed. Alfred and Arthur went to their room, clothing under their arm to get in a quick shower, which turned into an hour long session. Little did they know the same thing had happened to Gil and Ivan.

And for that matter, Francis and Toni.

Meanwhile, Jasmin and Mattie were locked in a push up battle, and Jasmin was winning. And that's not a euphemism for anything.

It was in this situation, both panting and sweating, on their hands in the yard beneath the rose bush that they were found by Toni. He grinned as he watched. He'd known for a while that Mattie had loved the girl, and that she carried feelings for him, just not as strong as the feelings she carried for the others. He wondered slightly if seeing him being so energetic would help, but after thinking about what had happened earlier, he really doubted it.

On the other hand, they had all heard what she'd said. Being in a relationship was good, but it wasn't final. Maybe Mattie could be her pool boy.

And with breasts like that Toni chuckled, wondering if he could get that position himself every once in a while.

Gil came out and noticed the look on the Spaniard's face and stilled. He sat down beside him with a sigh. "What's with that un-awesome look on your face?"

"Who said it's just my face?" Toni asked, never taking his eyes from the girl before him, currently laughing while Mattie was struggling with the next push up. "After all, I'd say I'm pretty stupid right about now."

"I'm not going to argue, but why?" Gil asked, his head forward towards the battling pair, but Toni could feel his eyes on him.

"When my week came to try and steal her heart, I let you and Francis stay with me instead. Blew my own chances straight to hell, and let you steal the girl right out from under me. I'd definitely agree that move was un-awesome." Toni and Gil turned towards each other. Gil couldn't help but grin.

"It was a fun week, though. Maybe sometime the four of us can get together and do it again once she's finally stabilized." Gil turned back to the girl, now sitting up with a look of victory on her face, waving at Gil. "After all, can't sit in that cold ass Russia all year round, can we?" He raised his hand and offered a gentle wave.

"So, what happened with Arthur and Alfred?" Toni watched as Gil's eyes turned down, looking a little lost.

"I don't really know yet. I guess I'll find out tonight." He sighed and laid his head on his hand, propped on his crossed knee. "I'm spending the night with Alfred, and Ivan's spending the night with Arthur."

"That sounds... interesting." Toni watched as Gil sighed and looked up.

"It does sound awesome, so why does it make me feel... like I'm cheating?" Toni could see the worry and pain in his face and smiled.

"Because you're an emotionally stunted asshole with beer on the brain." Toni grinned and Gil sighed, holding back a chuckle.

"Oddly enough, thanks, I needed that." He stood and stretched out, bowing backwards and sighed when the telltale crack was heard. "Needed that too. I forgot how rough Ivan could be."

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but keep your sex details to yourself." Gil looked down and couldn't help but laugh at the look on Toni's face.

"Well, there's a reason Ivan is the giant Russia. Hung like a horse with the stamina to probably ass-rape a whole continent into submission!" Gil laughed as Toni turned green. "Mein Gott, I needed a good laugh!" He grinned and Jasmin walked up with a smile.

"Did I hear Ass-rape?"

"And that's what she comes to." Gil facepalmed and Toni took his turn to laugh instead.

"I was thinking about making lunch. Any ideas on what to make?" Jasmin asked with a grin and Gil looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Nein, this time you sit out. I'll make lunch. You have fun, alright?" He kissed her gently and he walked into the house, a soft look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Jasmin asked, her brow turned up and Mattie looked at her confused.

"He looked happy to me." He frowned and glanced over to Jasmin, who just stared at the retreating form through the glass door.

"No, that's not happy. He's depressed." Jasmin watched and turned to Toni. "Do you know why?"

"He's not going to accept Alfred and Arthur, but he hasn't realized it yet. It makes him feel like he's cheating on you and Ivan." Toni answered truthfully and Jasmin smiled.

"In that case, there's nothing I can do to help, is there? I have to let him realize it on his own." She sighed and plopped down next to Toni.

"Yeah, or make him jealous so he calls the whole thing off." Toni grinned and Jasmin looked at him with a curious eyebrow before a dark look came over her face and she grinned.

"Oh, this could be brilliant." Mattie shook his head in defeat.

"You guys are too crazy for me."

_**Let me know what you guys think! 3 reviews in 12 hours for an extra chapter!**_

_**Farväl!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Yay emotions! I'm a little busy right now, but I wanted to get this out there for THREE REVIEWS! You guys are so awesome!**_

_**Triple T 123- I know, right? :D**_

_**Lavendor queen- since he's not a love interest and honestly he has a calmer demeanor (Scary to consider that calm...) He's not brought out as much. Sorry!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I'm totally gonna do an Ivan/Gil/Norway yaoi chapter later! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Does anyone remember Dragoista din tei?**_

Chapter 43

Ivan's eyes narrowed dangerously as Francis shook like a leaf in the couch, seated next to Jasmin.

"Pardon me?" Ivan's darkness seeped into the room and Jasmin almost had to giggle as Francis did his best to hide his terror.

"If you and Gil get Alfred and Arthur to stay with you tonight, it's not fair to tell me I have to sleep alone. I've been curious how he earned the name country of love anyway!" She giggled and Francis stared at her, convinced he was about to die.

"Ja, I guess that would be mean." Gil said and looked over at Ivan, who released the tension that was almost visible in the room.

"Da." Jasmin could see the look on both of their faces. Francis looked at her with wide eyes.

She'd managed to soothe both of their souls, somehow. How neither of them noticed what she was doing was well beyond the thought of the man beside her, but one thing was certain.

He was sleeping in the basement, with a cage for his own protection, if he could find the fucking key.

Jasmin came up with this damned idea, and now he was convinced it was going to kill him. Well, that Ivan was going to kill him. Same thing, in the end. Francis didn't want to die, so he sat with a smile as Jasmin ran a hand up his thigh, chatting with Gil about something that honestly Francis couldn't hear.

"So, Gil get's Alfred and Arthur's room, Ivan gets you guys' room and I'm still in my room. Sound good?"

"Ja."

"Da."

"Time to get to bed, then! Goodnight!" Jasmin grabbed Francis' hand and took off running up the stairs. She giggled as she listened to the men downstairs as they continued to chat for a moment before coming up the stairs. Francis' room was on the way to her room, so they'd stop by there so Francis could grab a few things, then just forget to follow. Not that Jasmin didn't love Francis all to death, but they both knew she wasn't in the mood for him tonight. Maybe in the future, but right now the only ones she needed were downstairs, talking about lube and condoms.

"Night, Francis." Jasmin gave him a peck on the cheek and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's a pity you don't really have an interest in me. We get a night to have fun, and instead you're going back to your room to pout." He smiled and sighed and Jasmin stood still, her eyes turned down. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know I care about you deeply, but when you're worried like this, I can't just take advantage." He smiled softly at her and put an arm over her shoulders. "Instead of sitting by yourself, maybe we should sneak up some popcorn and watch a scary movie." Francis watched as Jasmin went from depressed to interested.

"Scary movies?"

"I have some good Japanese ones." He said with a sing-song voice and watched as Jasmin's eyes turned to joyous.

"How do we make popcorn without drawing interest?" Jasmin asked and Francis grinned.

Checkmate!

They snuck down and grabbed the hot air blower and a few bottles of wine, with glasses. Francis grinned, explaining he had a chiller in the room for it. Jasmin snuck the popcorn and after another glance around, she came back in with a mug and hot chocolate. Francis smiled, thinking how odd it was that he knew what she'd be sneaking in.

The popcorn popper was set up, the wine chilling while Jasmin looked over the movies and grinned. "Oh, wow. You keep hentai?"

"Only if it's really good, or really bad." He grinned and Jasmin laughed, seeing one of the cases.

A horror movie, followed by bad hentai. Sounded like the makings of an amazing night.

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Ivan sat on his bed, Arthur next to him and he sighed. "Ivan, we need to talk."

"I can't do this." Ivan said, his head down and Arthur looked at him, surprised. Ivan was surprised a few moments later to hear chuckling and turned, seeing Arthur with his hand over his eyes.

"The day when the ruthless and heartless Russia would be brought down by love. Something I never thought I'd see!" Arthur laughed before looking over and seeing a dark and very dangerous look on Ivan's face. "Remember when I said we need to talk?" He said and Ivan stilled, his eyes still watching with fury. "I can't do this either, and not for a reason I ever would have expected." He sighed and crossed his arms over his knees. "To be in a relationship with all of you would be interesting, but there's just one. I thought I could, but after today, I have to admit it. I'm done."

"I'm too scary?"

"I'm gay." Arthur looked up and it took Ivan a moment to realize what he was saying. "Guess I have to tell Alfred he can go on with you guys alone, I just can't... I can't do it. I feel horrible, like I'm betraying him in more ways than one. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I feel the same way, actually." Ivan sighed, and Arthur could see relief flood into him. "But if it's going to be this way... I want to go try and stop Jasmin. I can't..." Ivan's hands crept up over his chest and Arthur nodded.

"Let's both go. I feel the need to apologize to her as well." Arthur stood and held out his hand to Ivan, who took it with a smile.

Ivan paled when he knocked at the door and there was a huge crash, followed by instantly loud moaning. His eyes widened and he took a step back, surprised and visibly devastated by what he was hearing. Arthur, on the other hand didn't have the same innocence and knew instantly what was happening.

"Bullocks." His eyebrow raised as he reached past the shaken Russian and tossed the door open, crossing his arms over his chest as Jasmin and Francis stared at the door with a bowl of popcorn between them and a glass of wine in hand. Ivan looked at them surprised for a moment before Jasmin burned bright red.

"Sorry! I didn't want you guys to think you needed to hold back because of me." She blushed and Francis patted the spot beside him, gesturing. Arthur pulled Ivan in and sat beside Francis with a grin.

"What are we watching?"

Ivan looked at Jasmin and slowly crept beside her and sat, watching as she stared back. "Why did you tell us you were going to be with Francis if this was your plan?"

"Originally my plan was just to go back to my room, but Francis thought it might not be the best idea to leave me depressed and alone." She sighed and Ivan just watched her.

"But why did you say you were going to... with him?"

Jasmin looked up, burned red and looked down, embarrassed and worried her next words would make him mad. "I wanted to make you guys jealous." She mumbled and Arthur looked at her surprised.

"Why? I don't think I understand!"

"They are her life raft, non? She loves them dearly, and they love her. She didn't want to share them with you, but she didn't want to feel like she was stopping them, either." Francis watched as Jasmin's blush fell farther down her cheeks and she nodded.

"Jasmin, you should have just told me." Ivan kissed her head and she looked up, still feeling a bit sheepish.

"You're not mad at me for lying?"

"No, not for this." He smiled at her and she leaned over, cuddling to his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "After all, we were only gone for five minutes. I... couldn't do it." Ivan watched as she nodded, feeling tears in her eyes.

She hated herself for feeling so relieved.

But she hated herself more for not being able to pull her mind away from Gil.

"Let's keep watching the movie." She said with a sigh and Francis watched, knowing what was bothering her and he nodded, holding up the remote as Arthur leaned back against him, stealing a handful of popcorn.

"He'll come to you, I know it." Francis whispered softly, and as Jasmin nodded, Ivan realized what was bothering her and couldn't help but feel a little elated. She hadn't just blown off that they were sleeping around. She took it seriously, and he could tell how it really was bothering her.

"Ogromnoye spasibo , vozlyublennyye." He hugged her closer and she sighed, trying to relax enough to enjoy the movie.

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Gil didn't look at Alfred with lust, or want, or anything else Alfred would consider a good look. He was pinned to the wall and kissed mercilessly, surprised at the fury Gil seemed to erupt with. He'd been happy downstairs! What in the hell had happened?

"Gil!" Alfred tried to get his attention and gasped in shock when a hand rubbed over Alfred's crotch. The kiss seemed to soften a little and Alfred was finally able to gather his thoughts. Gil stepped back, wiping his mouth, his eyes still boiled with anger. "Why are you so pissed, dude?!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" Gil growled and Alfred stilled, suddenly feeling like he was being stalked by a rabid dog. Stay still and hope it doesn't catch the scent of your fear.

"You made my lip bleed. You weren't this rough earlier." Alfred hoped to calm him down, but instead it infuriated the other more. Gil nearly screamed and reached over, grabbing a lamp and threw it across the room so the porcelain shattered against the armoire. Alfred jumped at the outburst and just stared, wondering what in the hell was happening.

"Get out." Gil growled and Alfred looked over at the door, tempted.

"Not til you tell me what's going on." Alfred knew better than to try and step forward. "Is the thought of sleeping with me pissing you off this badly?"

"Shut up. I can't even... I told them I would, that I'd make up my mind... but the thought of touching you now just makes me want to tear my own dick off!" Gil sat hard on the bed and Alfred sighed.

"Then just say no, dude. Go tell them you couldn't do it."

"I promised Ivan, and I think there's some actual sparks between him and Arthur. How do I tell him no like that?" Gil sighed and everything clicked into place in Alfred's head.

"You just scared me half to death, made my fucking lip bleed, shattered a four hundred year old lamp and you were getting ready to sleep with me because you gave your word to someone else?!" Alfred had never felt so cheap, so violated in his life. It didn't even really register what he'd done til it was finished. Alfred stared in shock at his raised hand, the angry red print forming on Gil's cheek. "Limits, dude! Fuck!" Alfred turned and walked from the room, leaving Gil to his own thoughts.

Right about now Arthur and Ivan were probably really getting into things. He looked over at his laptop and frowned, wondering. He went and opened it, seeing the open skype tab and opened it, bracing to see everything before him.

Instead what he saw was Alfred looking around the room with a confused look and rubbing his hand. "What in the hell?"

"Ivan..." Gil's eyes widened. They weren't in the bedroom. He stepped out into the hallway and listened. Save the sound of a horror movie from down the hall, everything was quiet.

He just stood there and looked around as Alfred came out of the room and glared at him. Gil crossed his arms and sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you bleed or make you piss yourself." Gil frowned and Alfred turned bright red and walked over, this time instead of a slap it was a punch to the jaw that sent Gil back, smacking against the wall.

"I didn't piss myself! I'm not even mad about the bleeding! How were you able to find a way to make me feel so horrible about myself?! How were you able to find a way to demean me so badly?! I'm not your fucking consolation prize! I'm not just some sort of promise to someone!" Alfred's fist flew again and he got Gil in the stomach. Gil wasn't fighting back, but Alfred was so pissed he didn't even notice. "How in the hell were you able to turn sex into something that no one enjoys?! Did you even think about me once while you were kissing me?!" He went to throw another punch, but this time he heard a gasp just before his fist collided and he looked over, seeing Jasmin flung by her chest into the wall.

She stood tall, running back over and standing before Gil with her arms stretched out as Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulling him back. "Jasmin?!" Gil yelled out and grabbed her, turning and looking her over for injury. She'd not only been punched square in the chest, but she'd hit her face against the wall. Gil panicked as he looked at her, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Gil, are you alright?"

"That's my line! Don't do something so awesome it makes me worry about you!" He looked at her cheek and noticed a light bruising from the impact and sighed. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm missing my movie." She stood and wiped her nose, noticing a touch of blood, but didn't want Gil to worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I deserved that." He wrapped his arms around her. He didn't like that scary look in her eyes. She wasn't supposed to look like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you hurt." He held her close and his head went to her shoulder. Jasmin was shocked out of her anger when she felt his tears against her shoulder.

"Gil?"

"I couldn't do it, and I just ended out pissing everyone off." Gil sighed. "I don't want to tell Ivan. I told him I'd try, but I couldn't do it." Gil cried and Jasmin's fingers gripped tightly to his shoulders.

"Neither could any of us. We thought... that you wanted Alfred."

"I thought you wanted Alfred and Ivan wanted Arthur." Gil frowned and let out a shuttered sob. "I didn't want to get left behind again!" He cried and Jasmin shook her head.

"Gil, you fool." She hugged him close and Ivan wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I was supposed to be the one to defend us. Jasmin, please don't get hurt like that for us again." Ivan watched as Jasmin sighed.

"I can't promise that. I didn't even think about it, I just moved. I couldn't sit by and watch as he got hit again." Jasmin looked up with a worried glance and Ivan smiled at her.

"It's the same way I felt when I saw you get hit. I don't want to ever see it again." He hugged them both and sighed. "Gil, you couldn't either?"

"Nein, It felt like I'd made a promise to cheat on you guys. It was horrible and now there's broken glass in the bedroom." Gil leaned his head on Ivan's chest, hugging Jasmin closer. "I can't do that again." Gil let out another sob and Ivan couldn't suppress a smile at the two in his arms.

"We really only can be with each other. We're too spoiled and stuck on each other." Ivan smiled and Jasmin smiled.

"I guess we are. We were meant to be, right?" She smiled and a soft tear made it's way down her cheek. Ivan looked sadly at it and wiped it away, then ran his finger under her nose.

"You're bleeding." He said with a soft tone and Gil turned her to face them directly.

"You got hit hard. We need to take care of this." Gil sighed and caressed her cheek before looking up at Ivan.

"But... I was watching a movie. I'll be fine." She said and Ivan smiled, shaking his head.

"There's plenty of space on the couch. Jasmin, go sit down with Gil, I'll be back soon. Gil." Ivan looked down and smiled, gently kissing the side of the surprised German's mouth. "Thank you." Ivan turned and walked down to the living room. Gil went to get some tissues for Jasmin's nosebleed and after apologizing about twenty times in ten seconds or so Alfred sat beside Arthur on the floor. Francis, seeing how this was going to go, went and got Toni, while Gil fussed over Jasmin's bruised face, which almost caused Francis to beat the hell out of the American.

"How do you raise your fist to the same woman twice?! What in the hell is wrong with you?! Mon dieu, vous tromper!" France reached out and smacked Alfred in the side of the head, causing him to groan. He already felt like shit for hitting her, then Francis had to remind him it wasn't even the first time he'd raised his fist to her.

"What?" Gil's eyes widened as he looked across at the man who was currently sitting with his head in his hands.

"Jasmin, I'm so sorry about that."

"I told you that day it was forgiven, and it's not like you'd even intended to today. You may need to apologize to Ivan, though." Jasmin glanced over and Alfred groaned again, falling sideways onto Arthur's lap.

"I'm gonna die. Fuck."

Gil sat between Francis and Jasmin, trying to keep as much space between the two as possible. He was never the biggest fan of the other, but now he was worried he was just right out dangerous. He'd seriously already raised his fist to her? What in the hell?

"Gil, breathe." Jasmin watched with a little anger still in her expression, but he could tell it wasn't directed at him. He sighed and Nodded, looking down at her.

"Sorry. I didn't know he'd already raised his fist to you."

"The day he took me from Germany. I pissed him off on purpose by implying him and Arthur were a couple. He ran over a parking meter he was so mad!" Jasmin grinned and Alfred groaned again.

"I was that mad and the whole time you were right anyway! What in the hell?!" Jasmin couldn't help but giggle at the comment. She watched as Ivan came in with two more bowls and a fairly large box. He passed out wine glasses and slid another bottle into the chiller, finishing the first bottle off. He threw more popcorn into the blower and handed Jasmin a bag of frozen peas.

"It's for your eye." He watched her as she took the bag and slowly tapped it to her face.

"It burns." She frowned and Gil shook his head with a look that told her she was hopeless.

"Ivan, your scarf, please?" He turned and Ivan smiled as he slid the cloth from himself. Gil wrapped the peas in it and slid it around her face so it it would hold it to her eye, but wrapped her face with it so it didn't fall away either.

"It's cold and warm at the same time." Gil looked at her and all you could really see was her eyes, which looked like she was smiling. A bowl of popcorn was passed to each couple and they all sat down wrapped in the arms of the ones they loved to watch horror movies.

_**Let me know what you guys thought!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey all! Back for chapter 44! So I got an interesting question. Sonic Winchester has asked hwo many more chapters? Obviously I'm getting a little close to the end of the story line, but I don't really know yet. I'm only on chapter 49, currently in Sweden.**_

_**I'm just kind of making things up as I go here, so pardon the dust!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Thanks! I like hearing that!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- I guess it was a bit cliché, but seriously, so is most of this thing. Eh...**_

_**Deathreaper582- Glad to hear someone else is enjoying it! I'll be here daily!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- There will probably be another 10 ish? Don't really know.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Yay Smut!**_

Chapter 44

Jasmin didn't bother with clothing that night. She stripped down and crawled into the bed and just fell face first into the middle pillow. Ivan watched her with a little amusement and shrugged, stripping down and laid down beside her as well. Gil could only grin. He stripped down, but didn't take off his boxers. It still didn't feel right. Maybe tomorrow, but tonight it seemed like it was still too soon that he'd had his dick in another man. The reminder was getting on his nerves. He crawled onto the bed and smiled as Jasmin's arm wrapped over him, Ivan's hand brushed between his back and her stomach. "You guys are so comfy..." Jasmin sighed and Ivan leaned forward, kissing her softly. Gil turned and kissed her and leaned up to Ivan, giving him a kiss and watched as Ivan's eyes didn't hold resentment or anger.

He just looked happy Gil was there with them, instead of in the other room with Alfred.

"Thanks, guys. I really do love you two."

"We know." Jasmin hugged him harder and Ivan nodded.

"It takes true love to suffer for someone else's happiness, even if that happiness is all in your head." Ivan said softly and Gil sighed and nodded.

"You know, we love you too. Don't forget that." Jasmin said and Ivan nodded.

"We do love you."

Gil broke down again and the three of them just laid together, offering each other the comfort to get through the night.

When they woke the next morning the whole feeling between the three of them was different. Jasmin grinned and pressed her face to Gil's back, a happy groaning sound finding it's way through her throat. Ivan kissed the back of her head gently and she turned, surprised she wasn't the first one awake. She gave Ivan a kiss and turned, seeing Gil shift beneath her arm and smiled, kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning, loves."

"Guten Morgen, meine Lieben."

"Dobroye utro , moi lyubovi."

Jasmin giggled at the words, each meaning the same thing, but each sounding so different. It was just like them. They all loved in different ways, and it didn't always seem the same, but when you really looked or tried to understand, it was undeniable.

"I don't know if I wanna get up yet." Jasmin sighed and Ivan leaned forward, pressing his lips to her shoulder, his fingers running down her side.

"You want to stay in bed instead?" Ivan whispered and Gil turned, seeing the looks on the ones behind him.

"Might be an interesting idea, but I've never really done this before. I don't know what to do." She blushed and Ivan looked up at Gil with a grin.

"She's in a relationship with two men, but has never been in a threesome? This sounds like it needs remedied." Ivan's tone held a jovial tone and Gil smiled.

"After yesterday, would you guys even still want me?" Jasmin could see the worry on his face and smiled, pulling him in between herself and Ivan.

"Yeah, we still want you." Jasmin kissed him and lead her lips down his neck as Ivan took over kissing him. Gil was astounded at what it felt like to have two people showing him this kind of attention.

He'd been in a few instances with a couple of people at a time, but never once did it feel like caring at all. It was always a hot fuck.

This kind of tender, gentle love was still new to him. He was struck still, unsure what to do back as he was caressed and kissed, licked and nipped. Jasmin pulled his boxers away and he felt fingers gently wrap around him, unsure of who they belonged to til lips followed.

Must be Jasmin, as Ivan was still kissing him. The groan he couldn't hold back made Ivan chuckle and lean back, seeing what Jasmin was doing. He felt elated. There was no jealousy, just joy and pride. He smiled and kissed down, following his own lips down and Jasmin crawled over to the side, allowing Ivan to join her. "This is different!" She giggled as Ivan nodded.

"I've never done this before. Let me no if it's not good, Da?" His eyes glanced up and Gil just nodded, unable to speak through the sensation, as Jasmin was still licking and fondling him. Ivan and Jasmin's tongues met and they both licked up, covering the whole bottom of him and Gil gasped, turning bright red at the feeling. Jasmin ran her tongue in a circle around the top and watched as Ivan tried the same thing, but with more of a curve to his tongue.

"Dammit, you're better at this than I am!" She giggled and Ivan reached over her, grasping a breast in his hand as he tried again. Jasmin let out a similar groan to Gil's and his eyes looked down, seeing the competition between the two. Jasmin's hand snuck down and wrapped around Ivan, causing him to grip her tighter and all three of them started panting as Jasmin brought her lips around Gil.

"Jasmin, lay down." Ivan said and she turned, nodding and laid down beside Gil, who Ivan brought up and moved so as to start things. Gil knew what was going on and nodded with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her, sliding himself into her as Ivan grabbed the bottle from the cabinet again. It was only a minute til he was on the bed behind Gil, pushing in and Gil started throbbing immediately, causing Jasmin to cover her mouth to try and keep in the sounds she made. As Ivan thrust into Gil, it caused Gil's hips to thrust into Jasmin, and the pace was set.

Jasmin moved Ivan's hands to her chest and kissed Gil, feeling herself get dangerously close really quickly. She wasn't sure if it was the position, the knowledge of what was going on on top of her, or the look of pure ecstasy on the faces of both men, but she knew this.

She wouldn't ever let this go.

Ivan shifted his hips and pushed harder. Gil almost fell with the force, and Jasmin grasped him, kissing Gil desperately to try and cover the sounds that wanted to come from her.

"Go ahead and yell, lyubovnik. It's fine." Ivan said and Gil grinned, pushing a little harder into her. Ivan caught it and started going faster.

Jasmin grasped onto Gil and let out a high moan, which was more of a turn on to either of the men than they would have admitted to. She felt her nails break skin and Ivan bent down, running his tongue over the scratches. The pain was just the final straw for him and Gil let out a strangled gasp as he shoved himself into her. His peak sent both of the others off of the end and a contented sigh tumbled from each of their lips.

Ivan moved back, gasping at the feeling of sliding away from Gil, who let out a similar sound when pulling away from Jasmin. "Let me see your back." Ivan said and looked over the wounds, but Gil just smiled. Jasmin sat up and pressed her face over his shoulder and just hugged him around the waist with his cheek to hers. Jasmin looked up at Ivan, who noticed her looking at him and let out a slight chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her. Jasmin's hands reached out and grasped him, surprising the Russian as he was pulled into the hug, sandwiching Gil between them.

"Do you feel any better now?" Jasmin asked and Gil sighed.

"With you guys, like this, I feel like I can take on anything." He sighed and Jasmin grinned.

"Thank goodness. Seeing you being all depressed was weird. I like a smile like this much better." Jasmin leaned back, seeing Ivan and Gil cheek to cheek, both with a gentle smile. "Today, I think it's time we go. I think we all know how this contest is going to end, but I do still have to go to Sweden, Norway and Australia. After those, I'll be coming to Russia." She said and Ivan smiled with a nod.

Jasmin noticed the look on his face and leaned forward, caressing his cheek. "Ivan?"

"You hadn't really said it before. It kind of solidifies it, Da? You're really coming back to Russia."

"Yeah. I'm going to Russia, with you and Gil, as long as he doesn't freeze to death." Jasmin grinned up at Gil who could only chuckle and nod.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to let me know what you think!**_

_**Just realized how short this chapter is! I'll put another one up in about three and a half hours!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hallo! Alright, so I'm losing chapters because I keep putting up multiples, but it's too much fun not to! And it seems like my writing is picking up in Sweden! I'll keep posting til I'm out of chapters, or until I'm done with the story!**_

_**Cause I'm awesome!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshomaru13- Yeah, but it's a happy heartstringy thing, so it's alright, right? Also, just realized I've been spelling Sesshomaru the other way, so I've been spelling your name wrong this whole time! (I always saw it as Sesshoumaru)**_

_**Triple T 123- I know, right? He's too adorable to be depressed! Even if he does talk to toilets and doesn't realize Hungary is a girl...**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Get ready for the Nordics!**_

Chapter 45

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked and Jasmin nodded.

"Sweden, Norway, then to Australia for a week before Russia. I'll finally be done with this traveling." She sighed and Gil frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked and Jasmin could only chuckle, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I don't want you getting yourself into trouble. Ivan, keep an eye on him, alright?"

"Of course. I'll keep a close eye on him." Ivan slid an arm over Gil's shoulder and Jasmin smiled at them.

"And don't forget to let me come back, alright?" Jasmin said, letting her worry show. The two were really close. They seemed closer without her there and Jasmin honestly worried she'd be left out with them.

"Nein, could never happen." Gil gave her a hug and Ivan sighed, showing her a sad look.

"This has been worrying you?" He asked and Jasmin nodded.

"Jasmin, I never would leave you out like that. I thought you understood that we both love you dearly."

"I don't worry you don't love me. I worry you love each other more." Jasmin fidgeted with her fingers and Gil hugged her close, Ivan wrapping them both in an embrace.

"When this is done, why don't we all get married?" Ivan casually threw out and Gil stilled, turning to the other with surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. That way Jasmin doesn't have to worry about being left behind, as she'd be one with both of us." He turned and watched Jasmin as he said the words. "We'd just have to find somewhere that would allow it."

"You find a place, I'll be all for it. That would be really nice." Jasmin grinned and hugged them both again as the others stepped in.

Francis and Toni both gave her crushing hugs and Francis thanked her for a wonderful time. Arthur and Alfred gave her hugs and Alfred whispered into her ear to let her know she wasn't the only one that was planning a wedding and Jasmin cried with happiness for them.

"You guys be happy, alright?" She hugged them again and turned, seeing Mattie looking at her with a devastated look on his face.

"Mattie-"

"Don't." He cut her off. "I know you'll be happier with them. Anyone who's looked at you all day can tell you're happier with them than you could ever be with me." He watched her with his hands shaking at his sides. "I just wish you could have been happy with me as well." He watched her and Jasmin felt her heart break.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie." She ran over and hugged, him, feeling his arms wrap around her. "I'm so sorry it had to be like this."

"If anything ever happens, come to me. If they ever don't show you the happiness you deserve, come to me and I will." He said and brushed her hair back, giving her a soft kiss. Gil was about to jump in and punch him in the face when Ivan gently held a hand on his shoulder. "Even if you don't love me, I still love you." Mattie let his arms drop back to his sides and Jasmin nodded and turned, trying to go up the stairs to the plane without running. It took her the whole way to still the tears in her eyes as she got to the top of the plane and turned, waving down to the group on the roadway. They waved softly to her as she turned and walked into the plane.

"Thank goodness, I thought they'd never leave." Jasmin heard and turned, seeing a small tea party on the plane with China, Japan and both of the Koreas, as well as Thailand and another Asian country she hadn't met yet.

"What?" Jasmin stared, surprised at the scene before her. Japan turned to her and frowned, motioning her over. She stepped up and sat down beside him, surprised as he handed her a cup of tea.

"When we heard you were kidnapped by Greece, we decided to come out to see if you were alright, but Francis told us you were going to be leaving. We made sure to get here in time so we could see with our own eyes how you were holding up." Japan hugged her and Jasmin giggled.

"So, how many of my men are heartbroken now because of you?" Yong Soo asked with a raised eyebrow and Jasmin sighed, looking down.

"Just Mattie. I feel so horrible! He's such a great guy!"

"Un, he is, but he's also a fighter. Don't worry for him so much." Japan said with a smile and Jasmin nodded, closing her eyes and smelling the tea. "He can overcome it, I promise."

"Thanks, Kiku. I needed to hear that."

"Jasmin. It's good to see you again." Hyung Soo finally spoke and Jasmin looked up at him with a smile.

"I was wondering how long you were going to wait to speak. So, I'm guessing you guys are all making up?" Jasmin's eyes traveled across to the man who looked up at her and for a second her breath caught. Good god, he was beautiful.

"I'm trying my best, but it's still hard work. At least Yong Soo, Yao and Kiku will speak with me." He sighed and looked up at his brothers with a faint smile.

"Oh, that makes me so happy!" Jasmin giggled and Yao watched her. Him, Thailand and Mongolia were the only ones who hadn't tried for her heart, and since she'd started this 'mission' he'd heard a lot of stories about her. He definitely wasn't happy with his own ability to keep his mouth shut that first day.

"So, what's been going on with you?"

"I got Alfred and Arthur to get into a relationship. Alfred told me they're going to be getting married!" Jasmin squeed and wiggled with a grin on her face, causing Hyung Soo to drop his tea as well as his jaw.

"You did what?!" He barked out and Jasmin rolled with laughter.

"Oh, come on! They're adorable together!" Jasmin grinned and Kiku sighed.

"And how are your own relationships going?"

"Ivan and Gil proposed. I didn't say no." She turned with a bright smile and Kiku frowned.

"So... which one?"

"Both! I forgot to mention it! It's all three of us together! No jealousy, no fighting, just love. That's what a relationship is, right? People who love each other?"

"And Gil and Ivan... with each other?"

"Yeah. It's great!" Jasmin giggled at Yong Soo's face.

"Jasmin, you're a miracle worker!" He cried and hugged the girl who started into her laughter again.

"But... what about 'Loverboy'?" Kiku asked and Jasmin's face slid. Her smile was gone, and it seemed like all happiness in the room went with it.

"He left us. He was supposed to be with us, but when Her- Greece did that to me, he ran away with Hungary. Me and Gil are still both a little heart broken, but Ivan's making us feel better." She smiled sadly and Kiku sighed.

"He is very run by emotion. Just give him a while to calm down." Kiku said, watching as Jasmin shook her head.

"He married her. I can't break up a marriage." She watched as hurt showed in Kiku's eyes.

"But he loved you so much." He was surprised and confused over everything he'd heard.

Roderich had left her? Mattie and Ludwig were gone and now Roderich was one of the ones left behind as well? What in the hell was happening?

"Oh, We're training your new assistant." Yao watched as Jasmin looked up with curiosity.

"Riki?" She asked and Yao shook his head, curious as to who that was.

"He's probably still trying to learn English. It's a nightmare, ne?" Kiku asked to Mongolia, who nodded.

"Англи хэлний боломжгүй юм. Би харин өөрөө нарийн гэдэс байсан." He growled as he took a sip of the tea and Jasmin took a moment to look him over for the first time.

"Nihongoga wakarimaska?" She hoped and sighed with relief when he nodded.

"Scochi." He watched as she took an odd interest in him. No one paid attention to him. Not that they ignored him, but they generally avoided him due to his rambunctiousness as a child.

"I learn some English, but no good." He said and Jasmin smiled, chuckling.

"I'm glad to hear that, even broken, it's better than trying to remember Japanese." She took a sip of her tea and heard Thailand glance over. They started chatting, and though Jasmin could understand them if she concentrated, her mind was just too everywhere to understand much.

But she knew he'd mentioned gutting himself.

"So, you're training someone to be my assistant?" Jasmin asked China, who nodded and smiled kindly at the girl.

"She's interesting. They usually don't hire girls with families for these rolls, but I guess she got Arthur's attention." Yao watched as Jasmin nodded.

"Maybe, if I end out doing well as the world, maybe I should start an orphanage, or take over a few." Jasmin sighed and leaned her head on her hand, drawing Kiku's attention.

"Taking in more children won't fill the void made by the death of your own." He said and Jasmin could tell he hadn't meant it to be mean, but it still seemed such a cruel thing to say.

"I know, but since I can't raise my own, maybe raising others and knowing I've made a positive difference will be a good thing." She said and Kiku watched her.

"I can't disagree with that, if that is your intention. Sometimes as nations, we forget it falls to us to make a good impact on the world."

"I'm the world you have to make this impact on." She said and sighed. "I don't like the feeling of all of the death all the time. It hurts. How do you guys deal with it all of the time?" She asked and Japan sighed.

"We became heartless and cruel before we figured it out. You're the only one I've seen that the deaths don't break your spirit down completely." Jasmin nodded, taking in the words.

"Here's hoping I can live up to the expectations." She looked over with a quirked up eyebrow and Kiku could only chuckle, giving the girl another hug.

"Stop!" China pointed and turned red. "Anymore hug and I'll think you ready to propose too! Too touchy feely to be Japan!" Jasmin could see the shivers run down his back and had to fight to keep the laughter in her throat as Kiku started to blush profusely.

"But she's American, so it's okay. They're not as reserved, right?"

"You're right. It's fine for me, but I think Yao's just uncomfortable seeing you acting unlike yourself." Jasmin giggled and Kiku looked over to the other, who nodded.

"You acting like America!" Kiku paled at the thought and even Thailand had to chuckle at the flustered Japanese man.

The flight after that was long, and though they ended out falling asleep under the kotatsus, none of them felt out of place. It was a nice flight.

"Hey, Jasmin!" The stewardess came about an hour after she'd awoke, Kiku and Yao still asleep and Jasmin turned to her with curiosity. It wasn't the one she'd made out with, but she was one of the other fun ones. "I heard about Roderich. Sorry. He was too cute!" She sighed and Jasmin shook her head.

"I got Gil and Ivan instead, so I'm happy!" She smiled as the woman handed her another tea.

"Two of them? And Gil is kinda hot, so I guess I wouldn't complain." She thought and Jasmin grinned.

"He's totally hot, and so is Ivan, if he ever takes that coat off!" Jasmin giggled and the other woman looked at her with a grin. "Not to mention, they're both so caring. Ivan is romantic as hell when the mood hits him." She sighed, and thought about them with a far away look in her eye and the other woman giggled.

"You got it so bad!"

"Yeah, they proposed. Three way marriage unless one of these next two guys can totally sweep me off my feet, and since one of them barely talks, I don't see that happening." She giggled and the other woman laughed.

"You're so lucky! We're going to be landing in about twenty minutes, so you might want to start your goodbyes, alright?"

"Ah, thanks." Jasmin nodded as the woman walked back to the front of the plane.

"It was nice to meet you, Thailand and Mongolia." Jasmin bowed to them politely and looked down, seeing the four other countries still curled up asleep and could only smile. Her smile turned a little darker when she pulled out a sharpie and Thailand had to keep in a chuckle.

Jasmin walked down the stairs and noticed a very tall blonde standing with his hands in his jean pockets, a tee shirt and nice jacket. It was easy to tell he was Norway, but she hadn't realized he'd be so tall. "It's a pleasure to see you again." Jasmin bowed and he looked down at her with a curious look.

"You didn't even notice me at the meeting, so why again?"

"I'm sorry!" She blushed and bowed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "You were actually being behaved, so you didn't stick out like the others! I didn't mean to offend!" She spoke softly, but he could hear the panic in her voice.

"It's fine. I wasn't offended. Especially when you say I wasn't like the other idiots at the meeting. Come on, let's go." Norway turned to walk away and Jasmin looked up with a nod.

She got her luggage and went to the car, tossing the two bags she had with her into the trunk, keeping her laptop with her. She frowned as she looked at it, but she promised Ivan and Gil she'd update her Facebook page daily so they could see she was alright this time.

It was the same one Roderich gave her, so she wasn't exactly happy about it, but she sighed when they climbed into a nice red car with silver trim.

She was expecting Norway to be colder, and was surprised to find there was barely a chill in the air. It was getting to be mid fall, so it was a bit of a surprise for her. She watched from the window as the world passed by, the man in the drivers' seat quietly watching the road with his eyes occasionally shifting to the girl beside him.

He'd expected more from the meeting. She was quiet and seemed shy. She turned to him and his eyes readjusted to the road, but out of the corner of his eye he could see her cover her mouth and turn away. She was as shy as Japan. His eyes narrowed in annoyance at the situation he'd been found in. Maybe this week a war would start so he'd be too busy to deal with her. She seemed little more than a child.

"It's beautiful here." She said softly and he nodded, looking around.

"Oslo is a nice place, when you get used to it." Norway said with a sigh and Jasmin looked up at him with interest before noticing his hair.

Most of the countries had the ahoge, the hair that refused to lay down straight, but at least it was always attached to their heads. His was floating about an inch away from his head. Jasmin's head cocked to the side as she watched it bounce in the breeze from the open window. She looked up at his face.

He was handsome, but a lot more intimidating than she would have thought from what she'd seen. Her eyes shifted back to the window and she smiled with a sigh. At least this would be practice for Sweden. She covered her hand with her mouth, trying to hide a giggle at the thought, unknowingly catching his eye.

"You're confusing. You look like you're afraid, then ten seconds later you look like you're about to laugh."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else." She smiled and he looked over at her, setting off her shyness and she broke out her fan, covering her face.

"What's with that fan?" His eyes narrowed and Jasmin looked up at him with a sigh.

He couldn't stand her!

"I get nervous. Sorry, it's been a problem since the whole 'gutting' incident." She watched as his eyes widened.

"Gutting?" He turned to her and she held the fan farther over her face.

"I'm sorry! I figured everyone would have known after Arthur found out!" She fanned her face, trying to cool the blush, but it didn't do much good. "Just forget I mentioned it, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll do what I can there." He said, but he knew he was going to be calling people to find out what had happened. No one mentioned gutting and only got a little nervous from it.

"When we get in, I'll show you to your room and let you get unpacked. I'll be three rooms down from you, so come get me so I can show you around."

"Yes, sir." She said and at first he thought she was picking on him, before looking and realizing he was terrifying her. She'd called him that out of habit.

It was only about fifteen minutes til they pulled into a large forest and Jasmin looked around with wide eyes. His house was made in the middle of a small forest to keep people from trying to get in. It wasn't a mansion, but it was a nice sized house. Jasmin went to grab her bags and was surprised when Norway beat her to them and turned, walking into the house with a sigh. She carried her laptop bag and purse on one arm and followed behind as he took her through the entry, up the stairs and down a hallway to the right, where there were quite a few doors.

"Here's your room. Two doors back." He said and turned, not saying another word.

The room was nice. It was all wood and felt warm around her. There was a soft bed and she could see a bathroom. She took a glance around and smiled at it.

It was quaint. Smaller but warmer than what she was used to.

She looked down at her bags and opened her laptop, plugging it in before opening it and hitting the Facebook pic.

"Made it to Norway. Don't think he likes me very much, but it's beautiful here, so I think everything will be alright." She posted and smiled. She looked back over her facebook and noticed most of her family had unfriended her, thinking she was some sort of imposter.

Not that she could blame them.

Dusty hadn't posted since he'd been in Germany and Jasmin sighed. He probably made it so she couldn't see his posts anymore also.

She unfriended him. Better to just cut her losses.

She couldn't help but smile at some of the friend requests she had waiting. Kiku, Alfred and Arthur, Ivan and Roderich. She smiled at the image of him sitting happily beside Hungary.

She scrolled a little farther and noticed an image of Veneziano in the requests and she laughed. It was him kissing Ludwig on the cheek, Ludwig looking like he was about to have a panic attack. She closed her laptop and turned, putting the clothing into the top drawer and her clothing bag into the second drawer. When something was dirty, she'd throw it in the bag and eventually just toss the bag and all into a washing machine and just be done with it.

The second bag was a little more specific. She put away her tooth brush and bath supplies. She pulled out the yukata Kiku had given her on the plane as a welcome back gift and she couldn't help but smile. She hung it up on the bathroom door for after her baths.

She found herself in front of the door only about ten minutes later. The door opened and Norway looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Get a shower in. You smell like tea." He said and closed the door quickly.

"Alright." Jasmin turned back to her room and jumped in the shower, letting some of the tension die away. She didn't even think as she put her hair up with a silver hairstick and a black rubber band. She threw on undergarments, but covered with the yukata and haori. She wore the whole Japanese style outfit without even thinking about it and knocked at the door again.

Norway tossed the door open, a towel over his head and he looked at her, going from annoyed to shocked stiff in three seconds. "What are you wearing?"

"Kiku gave it to me. Is it inappropriate?"

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Give me just a second." He said as he finished his hair and tossed a shirt on.

They walked through the house and he showed her where the rooms were. He had a large yard she was free to wander, but he warned her not to get lost.

The tour was ended back at the front door and Norway sighed, his hand going between his eyes. "I'm going to go take some medicine for my head. I'll be back in an hour." She could see the narrowing of the eyes and the turning of the head of a migraine and nodded silently.

She decided to make some food, knowing often times medicines like that made you need to eat to protect your stomach.

You couldn't go wrong with apple pancakes with vanilla sauce, right?

_**Norway! EEEEH! He's so adorable! Seriously, he's too cute! (But so are the rest of the characters, I think!) Anywho, three reviews and I'll put up a THIRD Chapter today to make up for the psycho short Chapter 44!**_

_**Senere!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Three reviews, and a nice guest snuck a fourth one in before I was able to get the new chapter up! Anyway, here it is! **_

_**I-Heart-Sesshomaru- Here! And Thanks...**_

_**Triple T 123- He never gets really verbal, but he does warm up to her. He does become conversational, at least, but hell, to some degree, even Sweden does!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- I'm taking German lessons, for language, and all of the food so far is Apple pancakes with Vanilla Sauce, Cheese spaetzel or Wurst! Seriously!**_

_**Guest- Danke! **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Watch where you may lay your head**_

_**lest ye may be where trolls may tread!**_

Chapter 46

Jasmin was finishing with the food when she heard a knock at the door and went and opened it, seeing Denmark before her with a confused look on his face. Denmark thought she was Kiku without noticing and stepped in past her. "Hey, Where is he? I'm supposed to be talking with him about another one of those damned treaties. What in the hell?" He looked at the kitchen table and noticed the pancakes with fruit and turned, looking to ask Kiku why he didn't bother with the Japanese food when he noticed a panicking woman instead. "Oh, hell! I'm sorry! It was the outfit! I didn't mean to startle you!" He stepped back as Jasmin stepped forward and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"He's resting for a moment. Please keep your voice down." Jasmin said and the man before her nodded. "You can have a plate if you'd like, but please give him another half hour or so before you bother him." She said and Denmark nodded. He knew about the migraines and figured she was letting the medicines kick in before retrieving him. She'd also done well not to mention he wasn't feeling well, in case their relationship was bad.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Jasmin. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and he looked at her and jumped up, grasping her chin and pulled it up to look over her face.

"You're the chick from the meeting! The one in leather! I didn't recognize you at all!" He grinned and Jasmin turned red at her face being held so closely.

"I was trying to scare people away. If course I don't normally look like that!" She flustered and stepped away from the man who was grinning at her, sliding his hands to his hips.

"I like this look better! You don't look like you're about to kill people." He sat at the table and Jasmin felt her hand softly press to her forehead.

"Mein Gott, what have I gotten myself into?" She asked as another knock came to the door and she opened it, finding Iceland, Finland and Sweden. Sweden stilled at seeing her and she smiled as she opened the door allowing them in. "I'm guessing you're here to see Norway, but he's busy for the next half hour or so. Come in and I'll make you some apple pancakes with vanilla sauce." She smiled and the guys nodded and came in.

It only took Jasmin about fifteen minutes to make the pancakes up, but after she finished plating it was about time to go let him know he had company. She passed out the plates and counted the doors, finding the room and knocked softly in case he was still in pain. He opened the door and looked at her with confusion. "The rest of the Nordic Five is here to see you, and I've made food in case you're hungry." She said softly and he nodded, a little surprised at her.

It was definitely a German dish. Apples and cakes, wurst and beer, the four things Germans seemed to like the most, and she'd combined two of them. He took a bite and was surprised to find it was really good. "Oh." It was a surprised sound and he noticed Jasmin turn to him with curiosity as he took another bite. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, doing the dishes while they spoke about the treaty.

Norway paid close attention to the meeting, but his mind kept drifting to the girl who was humming a song, swishing her hips to the beat in her head.

"Really?" Denmark grinned and looked over at the girl. "She's so reserved. You two together, I doubt a word would ever get said." He chuckled and Norway shook his head.

"Jasmin, could you come out here for a moment?" He called and Denmark watched as the girl came out, her eyes showing worry as she looked around the room. "What do you think about porn?"

"Media?" She cocked her head to the side and Norway didn't even stop to think.

"Written. Fanfiction."

"Ah! I used to write a lot of it! Haven't had the time to lately, but I'm sure I've gotten enough inspiration for a series." She giggled and Denmark blushed.

"Video."

"Het?" She asked and even Norway had to still, unsure what she meant. "Yeah, not enough left to the imagination. It works in a pinch, though. Anything not entirely creepy you want to ask?"

"Can you sing for us?" He asked and smiled, resting his head on his hand. He'd seen Kiku's video and knew she was a great singer.

"I guess." She stilled and realized she didn't have her phone on her to bring up the music.

"Don't worry about it. Tool, Sober sound good?" He asked and Jasmin nodded and stepped back.

By this point the other nations were watching and chatting, curious as to what in the hell the other country was thinking, but as the girl's voice erupted from her, every other sound died off. Her voice echoed from the walls, giving a lightly eerie sound to the song, and as loud and as good as she was, without the background music it sounded lonely. Even Norway was staring in shock. The videos didn't do her justice!

As the song finished she smiled softly and bowed as a few of the occupants of the room started clapping. "Your voice is amazing! I'd heard the videos Kiku took, but you sound better in real life." Norway smiled at her and she grinned and bowed before returning to the kitchen.

Norway turned back to Denmark who just stared at him in shock. "Did you really know she could sing like that?"

"Of course. I'm not a fool." He sighed and turned, seeing the other three countries completely derailed. "Come on, let's get back to work, guys." It was two hours later that she was seen again and she snuck out long enough to get Norway's attention.

"Are they going to be here for dinner?" She asked and Norway groaned as he looked at the clock.

"Yes, if you would please. I'm sorry, I hadn't intended you to be the maid."

"It's fine, it's been a while since I was able to be in this role, so it's a little nostalgic." She giggled as she returned to the kitchen to start dinner.

She ended out making chicken pot pies for everyone. She had enough stuff to make the dough for the crust and knew it would be a beautiful bready crust as she tossed them into the stove to cook while she finished the chicken stew to put into them.

The pies were about two third the size of a normal pie, but Jasmin wasn't even thinking about size or portions when she'd made them. She got everything together and baked them to make sure everything was perfect as the bread browned to perfection on the top. She waited for them to cool for a bit, making strawberry jello and threw it into the freezer before bringing the pies out. Everyone stared, surprised and impressed at what was brought out.

"Did you make the bread dough from scratch?" Norway asked as he nibbled a little and Jasmin nodded.

"I love baking bread. I have two loaves I just tossed in, but I think it'll be a little much for tonight." She smiled as she sat down at the table and looked at her own pie before face palming.

"What's wrong?" Sweden asked, seeing an indecipherable look on her face.

"I forgot I can only eat a couple of bites." She groaned and Finland frowned.

"Diet?"

"Surgery while I was asleep." She sighed and Norway sat up straight.

"While you were asleep? Can you explain? I don't quite understand."

"I guess Greece thought I was too fat, and while his ghost girlfriend was in control of my body she got stomach staples done." Jasmin nibbled a little at the crust, watching as a few of the faces paled. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done, right? No way to move but forward." Her eyes drifted to her food.

The eyes on her were making her very uncomfortable. She was only able to tolerate it for a moment more before her hand lowered and she sighed. "Any more questions?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just... a little uncomfortable with you all staring at me." She heard the sound of someone eating and looked over, seeing Sweden take a bite and still, tasting it for a moment before nodding and lifting his hand, patting her on the head. She couldn't help but smile at the touch and picked her food back up, taking another small bite. Norway shook his head, but felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

Shy, but outspoken. Terrified, but didn't seem to be afraid of anything. She was stronger than he thought she'd be when he picked her up earlier that day. He shook his head. She was an interesting one.

Maybe this wouldn't be the best week to start a war after all.

It was another two hours til the guests left. Jasmin had already taken care of the dishes and went out to another room with a fireplace while Norway lit the gas. Jasmin stared at the fire, surprised at it. "Don't you have fireplaces in America?"

"The ones I've always seen are wood. Gas fireplaces are more common, but I guess I'm a little old fashioned." She stared as Norway sat down in a large chair and pulled out a book.

"Feel free to read anything here you might like, or go get your computer. Also, my name is Lukas Bondevik. You don't have to keep calling me Norway." He said softly and Jasmin smiled and nodded. She looked over at the wall of shelves, and it only took her a moment to know they were all in Norwegian. She came down with her computer under her arm and sighed, flipping it open.

She covered her mouth to try and keep from laughing at the first thing she'd seen. While Ivan was familiar to some degree with computers, and I mean a very basic knowledge, he was still completely lost on social media and had a post that was just line after line of "EEEEEEEE..." She didn't know how long it continued down and she could only comment back to explain how to edit the posts.

Gil was taking pictures of the flight back from America to Germany. The whole flight was filled with alcohol and he was leaving messages like "Hah! I get it now! Giant Chicken! That's amazing!" leaving Jasmin completely baffled.

A chat box opened and Jasmin opened it, seeing Gil's picture. "Hello, Beautiful."

"Hello." She grinned as she typed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Ivan isn't holding up so well without you. I had to go to Germany to get some of my stuff if I'm moving to Russia, and I swear to god, I was only going to spend the night and he insisted on coming with me. He wouldn't go to Russia without me."

Jasmin sighed, suddenly wondering why Ivan was being this insecure. It wasn't like him. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He gets like this whenever you're gone. He'll be better instantly after he sees you, just like last time." Gil responded and Jasmin sighed, relieved.

"Tell him I'll only be gone for three weeks and I'll be thinking about him the whole time."

"He knows, but after Greece, he's scared something else might happen. Honestly, so am I."

"Nothing's happening, except me overeating and meeting all of the Nordic group in one day. I thought Iceland would be nicer."

"Yeah, he's a little ass. You don't mind birds, do you?"

"Gilbird?" She typed in and it took a moment for him to respond.

"I keep forgetting you know about this stuff already! Yeah, I'll have to bring Gilbird with me. He looks like he's gotten smaller. Had this chick for over a thousand years and it hasn't grown at all. Wondering if he's the personification of a corn field or something."

"I don't know. I can't wait to meet him, though." Jasmin giggled as the keys started being randomly pushed.

"Hi"

"Ivan? Is that you?"

"Fa, it's me. Not good with these things. Sorry. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled gently at the computer. She didn't notice the eyes on her that widened at the loving expression she held. "I'll be on here every day so you can talk to me, alright?"

"Da. And I want to see updates in the daytime too. I want to know what's happening."

"I'll post when I get the chance. Made chicken pot pies today, so I was a little busy." She watched as Ivan responded, but it was slowly.

"Now I'm jealous. Will you make me some when you come back?"

"If you want. I was hoping you'd teach me to make something Russian, though." She smiled as the next words popped up.

"Anything you wish. I have to go. I'm too tired."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you also. Do Svidanya."

"Good night, my love."

"I'm gonna go too. I'm still tired from chasing a chicken today."

Jasmin reread that line to make sure she hadn't misread it the first time.

"Alright, but you better tell me the story tomorrow!"

"Alright. Guten Nacht, Mein leibe."

"Guten Nacht, Mein geliebten."

She slid the lid closed and felt a yawn take her over. She stood and looked over, seeing Lukas watching her with interest. "If you're going to bed, go ahead and put your clothing in the bin by the door, I have someone who does the laundry, and that outfit does look good on you." His eyes shifted back to the book in his hands and Jasmin smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Thank you. Goodnight, Lukas." She said softly and his eyes shifted to hers, a little wider than she'd expected.

"Goodnight, Jasmin."

She went to her room and took a shower to get the smell of the cooking off of her. She came out in a night gown and tossed her clothing into the bin and was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

She slid it open and noticed Lukas looking down as he spoke. "I know you're getting ready for bed, but I thought you might like some hot chocolate to help calm your nerves."

"Um, Yes, but maybe I should change first."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a before bedtime treat." He said and turned, walking down the hall. Jasmin shrugged and followed after, finding a cup and a small tray of cookies on the table. Lukas sat across from her and looked up, almost dropping his cup.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't realized what you were wearing!" He blushed and Jasmin shook her head with a smile.

"You said not to worry about it, so I won't." She sat at the table and lifted her mug, breathing in the smell. "Oh, this smells amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I always either do hot chocolate or a nightcap before bed, so you can expect this nightly, unless I think you're actually asleep." He said softly and Jasmin nodded, taking a sip.

She reached out and took one of the cookies and nibbled on it, surprised to find such an interesting flavor.

"What is this?"

"It's a white chocolate hazelnut spritz. One of my favorite recipes." He took one and took a small bite from it, savoring the flavor.

"It's not as sweet as I'm used to finding in a cookie. It's really good."

"I'm glad to hear that from you." He smiled and Jasmin looked up, realizing what he'd said.

"Wait, you made these?" He only nodded and Jasmin stared. "Good god, you should open a restaurant!"

"No, I already have enough to keep me busy. Besides, I like to see the look on someone's face when they enjoy them." He smiled and Jasmin chuckled.

They ended out spending a while chatting nicely, nibbling on the cookies and enjoying the hot chocolate, as well as each other's company. By the time Jasmin realized the time and went to try and lay down, she finally felt comfortable in the house.

She hadn't even realized til the nervousness was gone how bad it was really affecting her.

She went into her room and laid down, closing her eyes and thinking about the day. Lukas seemed really nice, and he made great cookies. He seemed determined about work and though he took things seriously, he liked to relax.

"Such an interesting girl." She heard and sat up, surprised to see eyes in the bedroom with her. She stared at the thing as it slowly stepped closer, dangerous eyes glancing over her. "Not quite a personification, not quite human. You're almost a god now, Aren't you little human girl?"

"How do you know?" She whispered, seeing glowing yellow eyes and the sheen of green fur from the moonlight.

"Ah, so it wasn't a fluke? You can actually see me?" He grinned and Jasmin swallowed hard.

"Of course I can. But... can you step into the light? I can't quite see you." She said, half holding her breath, half wanting to scream. She couldn't see very well, but she knew this thing before her wasn't human.

"Are you sure you want that?" The thing asked and Jasmin nodded. He took two steps forward and she could see him clearly.

He was taller than any human, and covered in fur. His eyes shone like cat's eyes and the grin on his face caused her to break out into a cold sweat. "Why are you here?" She asked and the creature stepped forward again.

"I don't get to see human girls very often. I wonder what you'd taste like?" He growled and Jasmin screamed.

She jumped from the bed and ran towards the door, surprised to find it slam open just before she reached it. She screamed again and fell to the floor, covering her head out of instinct. She shook like a leaf and Lukas wrapped his arms around her, looking around the room.

"What's wrong?!" He asked and Jasmin turned, seeing the room behind her empty.

"Where did he go?" She shook in terror.

**See you all tomorrow! Same bat time, Same bat channel!**

**Farvel!**

**Jaßmin**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Alright! In a hurry, so...**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Dude!**_

Chapter 47

It was fifteen minutes later Jasmin sat at the table with a glass of Fennel Akevitt. Her hands still shook as the large being across from her apologized nearly nonstop for terrifying her. He was blamed for wanting to taste her, and even Lukas knew she was worried about being literally eaten, or raped. When the thing tried to explain he wanted to taste her energy, something he could easily do by being near her, she relaxed slightly. "I'm so sorry about him. People can't usually see him, so I don't think to introduce them."

"I'm a part of you. I feel your pain and see what you see. I just wasn't expecting something like this next to the bed! Scared me half to death!" She took another sip of the liquid and breathed out, feeling the burn in her throat.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm harmless to the peaceful." He watched as the girl took another swig of the amber liquid and sighed.

"Do you have a name?" Jasmin asked and the thing smiled, which if she hadn't heard it apologizing nonstop would have terrified her all over again.

"I am Troll." Jasmin sat up and looked him over. Both Lukas and the troll could see her eyes shift from cautious to intrigued as she looked him over.

"A troll. I never would have expected..." She shifted her head to the side and looked over to Lukas, who watched her with surprise. When he'd first met the troll when he was a child, he was terrified for years. It was one of his few friends before he'd started really hanging around with the other countries, but he had still been terrified, worried it would kill him in his sleep or something. Less than half an hour later and she's looking thrilled.

"Can... I touch you?" She asked and the troll nodded, curious. Lukas had only touched him a few times, so having someone ask while sounding so hopeful was odd.

Her hand reached out and he noticed she stopped shaking. Her fingers softly ran through a few locks of his fur and touched against the skin on his cheek. "You're so soft!" She said with wide eyes and Lukas grinned.

This girl was fearless! She giggled as her wide eyes traveled over the being before her and she leaned back, now with the look of seeing some mythical being instead of a legendary monster. She started to giggle with a look of pure joy on her face and Lukas noticed the blush across the troll's cheeks and sighed. "Bedtime. Jasmin, you should finish your drink and try to sleep. Troll, stay out of her room! That's illegal." He gave the creature a glare that let him know he was out of line and the troll grinned.

"Just not used to being caught is all." He laughed and closed his eyes. He drifted like sand on the wind and was just gone in a few seconds, causing Jasmin to stare with more amazement, like she'd just seen a really cool magic trick.

"I'm really sorry about him." Lukas sighed and looked down at Jasmin, looking over the nightgown that he'd already fought out of his memory. Low cut, clung to her hips, hid nothing through such silky, thin material.

"It's fine. He's probably like Arthur's flying mint bunny, so no one can see him except you. I guess it would be weird to introduce him with those odds." She said with a childish grin.

Lukas hadn't even realized his hand had moved until it brushed against her cheek. He watched as her cheeks reddened and her eyes widened. "I'd better go to bed as well. God natt." He turned and walked up the stairs, trying to hide his own blush at such a bold move.

"Gute Nacht." She said softly and he sighed.

German. He'd have to fix that. A smile came to his face as he walked up the stairs. He needed some help, but he would have her heart.

"At the beginning of the day you were disappointed in what showed up at the airport, now you want to claim her." Lukas sighed. The troll was right.

"She's not what I was expecting either way. She's much more innocent, but at the same time so much more fierce than I would have imagined. Her bravery is astounding." Lukas sighed and allowed a gentle look to come across his face.

"You know she's intended to Ivan and Gil." Troll watched as Lukas' brow drew down.

"Two fools. They know nothing of love or of romance. This shouldn't be too hard."

"France and Romano both lost, and they're both more romantic than you." The troll grinned. Forcing him to think through his problems almost always helped put him into perspective. "Maybe it's not a typical romance she's interested in, in which case you have a shot. Maybe she prefers a tender care to a blistering flame."

Lukas looked over. Ivan could be very kind and caring, when he chose, so this wasn't actually the farthest fetched idea. "Is Gilbert Bielshmidt like that?" Lukas asked and the troll turned to him and shrugged.

"It would explain why him and Ivan have always gotten along so well. Unfortunately, I know nothing more than you on the matter."

"Caring and tender. I'm not really sure if I'd be that good at such a thing." Lukas sighed, feeling a little resigned and was surprised when Troll patted him on the shoulder.

"Go to sleep. You'll be able to think clearer in the morning." The troll disappeared again and Lukas' eyes narrowed.

That damned troll better stay out of her bedroom. He couldn't help but wonder if the troll had already snuck a peak without being noticed.

The next morning was rang in with panic. "What happened to your throat?!" Lukas nearly fought the girl into a chair and practically strangled her with an ice pack from the freezer.

"The Italy brothers got into a fight. Romano strangled Veneziano." She sighed and Lukas frowned.

It looked very red and angry, with dark purple seeping in around the shoulders. "Here, hold this on. Just rest, alright? I'll make breakfast." He stood and softly ran his fingers across the bruising.

He'd started cooking a few things when Jasmin limped out to the kitchen and grasped a bottle of water, chugging it down in one go and sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "What's going on now?"

"Fire. Arson. America." She groaned and slid herself over, grabbing another bottle of water and chugging it just as quickly as the first. "Gonna beat him to death with his boyfriend..." She groaned and slid to her side, panting in pain.

Lukas ran over and Jasmin pushed him away, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as soon as..." Her eyes turned dark and she slammed her fist to the floor. "I don't want to be alright. God dammit!" She bit out and Lukas understood. The pain would end when they were all dead.

"I'll go finish the food." Jasmin nodded, hiding her face. She didn't like being seen when she was in pain like this, and he couldn't help but wonder if she would have allowed Gil or Ivan to see her like this.

It was about three minutes later he heard the sobs and he turned to her, curled up on the floor with her hands over her eyes. He couldn't just sit back and watch. He sat down and slid her head to his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. She turned farther away, trying harder to hide her face and he sighed.

"No survivors?"

"A child. There was one survivor. There were fifteen kids in the house and there was only one survivor." She cried and Lukas sighed.

"Instead of feeling bad about the one you can do nothing for, I try and do something to help out the one that is still savable." He said and watched as Jasmin's head nodded.

"When I'm done with all of this, When I've settled down and have things together, I want to open an orphanage. I know it sounds weird." She sighed, remembering Kiku's response and Lukas looked down at her and shook his head.

"That's not weird. I have one I sponsor. I don't have the time to spend, or honestly the patience, but I couldn't just do nothing for them, either. It makes sense, to me at least." His fingers just ran over and over through her head and she sat up after a minute and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry to be so dramatic first thing in the morning."

"In the situation, I'd be worried if you weren't. Come on, let's eat, alright?"

"Yeah." Jasmin pulled herself from the floor and ran her hands through her hair. It had been a while since a death had hit her that hard and she stilled, thinking. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed, sighing when two rings later the phone was answered. "Alfred, you alright?"

"He's not doing so well, sorry. Hope everything is alright with you?" Arthur answered instead and Jasmin sighed, understanding the situation.

"Yeah, I know how hard these are for him. Take care of him, alright? He's not as tough as everyone thinks." She braced the phone after hearing sobs in the background. "Go, tell him I said to take care, alright?"

"Hold on." Arthur shuffled around for a moment and she heard him fight and finally the phone was put up.

"Hello?" He sounded horrible.

"Alfred, you alright?"

"No. I'm sorry, I know you felt it too. It wasn't as painful when I was able to give you a hug when this happened." He sniffled again and Jasmin sighed, gripping the phone tightly. "I'm sorry, I know you're past me, and I'm getting married, but I still can't... I love you. I really love you and you understand my pain, and I don't know what to do without you here." He cried and Jasmin smiled, nodding.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I don't know how to deal with a confession like that right now, but I do love you as well, remember that, alright?"

"Yeah." His voice sounded lighter and Jasmin turned her head when Lukas tried to see her.

"I think I'm worrying Lukas, so I've got to go. Take care, Alfred."

"I love you." He whispered into the phone and Jasmin's heart broke.

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and just stood there, the phone in her hand.

"You love him as well?" Lukas asked and Jasmin just nodded.

"So, Prussia, Russia, America. Anyone else I need to really compete with?"

"Only Canada, since Roderich left us." She sighed and looked up at Lukas, who had a curious look on his face. "Sorry, Austria."

"I know who Roderich Edelstein is. I just... I always thought he'd only go with Hungary."

"He's married to her now. It was just a surprise to us." She sighed and wiped her eyes. "All this over a wellness check!" She chuckled, but Lukas couldn't hear any humor in her at all.

"Let's eat, then today I'll take you out and show you around."

"That sounds good." She shook her shoulders, trying to break up the tension and Lukas frowned.

She'd be harder than he thought to get her to fall in love with him.

They ate, and by the time the food was gone she'd calmed down enough to be excited to go and see the city. She didn't have anything that would cover the injuries on her neck, so as bad as it was, she ended out wearing a blue scarf with a black tank top and leggings with a blue skirt that almost matched. She had her black combat boots on, so she actually didn't look too bad, but the scarf just seemed out of place with the rest of the outfit. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun to try and make the outfit pull together better, but she ended out redoing it when it was decided she looked like a hobo.

They ended out stopping to get a coffee as they drove into town, and it was comfortable enough that Lukas let the top of the car down. Jasmin loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and pulled the hair-tie out and just giggled the whole ten minutes into town.

Though most of the day was spent wandering and looking around, Lukas noticed Jasmin didn't tire. She never asked to rest, and on the two times they did sit, he had to ask for the break, and she was the first to be ready to go. He'd always been proud of his own stamina, but she was leaving him behind!

At the end of the day they ended out in a nice restaurant and Jasmin had to ask him to order for her, as she wasn't able to read the menu at all. She watched as a few people wandered past, happily chatting and followed with her eyes, catching Lukas' interest. "Are they interesting?"

"Aren't they all? What are they doing? Where are they going? Questions I'll never know the answer to, but I'll still wonder for a moment." Jasmin took a sip of her wine and looked back down at the glass with a wince. She pushed it to the side of the table and continued her visual examination of all of the people walking by. Lukas looked at the discarded wine and turned, watching as her eyes swept the street. There weren't too many travelers out tonight and Jasmin turned, seeing the waiter come out with their food and she looked at it for a moment and smiled up at the man, blushing and apologizing as she asked him to take it back.

"But you haven't even tried it." Lukas was surprised. She was suddenly a very picky eater between the wine and the food.

"I can't eat it." She blushed and Lukas sighed.

"You can still take a couple of bites."

"Not of that." She winced and stood, taking a couple of steps away from the table. She ran past, heading out of the door and Lukas frowned and apologized for her. He asked the man to bag it for him and he'd take it home. He went ahead and ate before stepping outside and finding Jasmin sitting with her head between her knees.

"Why did you behave so childishly? You just embarrassed me!"

"It hurts..." She grumbled and Lukas crossed his arms, glaring at her.

"It's been hours. You've been fine all day."

"I'm allergic to citrus." She held her head and Lukas was about to say something when the definition of citrus flashed through his head.

White wine with orange zest and cinnamon. Shark, which is always soaked in lemon juice. "Oh, hell. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Arthur didn't send you the email?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I didn't get it. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I have a migraine and I think I got a sliver of the zest from the wine in me. I feel like I'm burning up." She frowned and he felt her head.

She did feel a little warm. "Let's get you home. I'll take care of you, alright?"

"That's not necessary." She pulled her hands from her eyes and hissed, tossing them back over.

"I can't see." She sighed and he lifted her like a princess. She buried her face in his shoulder, afraid of being so far from the ground, and to try and keep the light from her eyes.

"Just bear with it, alright?" He said softly and she nodded. He let out a sigh as he carried her to the car. "I'm sorry I lost my temper back there." He said and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I probably made quite a spectacle of myself." She mumbled and he held her a little closer.

"No, you were fine. If anything I made a spectacle of myself for blowing up without an explanation." He sighed. "That's why I'm sorry. I didn't even ask what was going on, even though I don't know your tastes, I ordered, then insist you eat it. Guess I'm too used to being the parent from the rest of the Nordics." He sighed and Jasmin nodded.

"It's fine."

He got her back and she took a couple of pills to help the pain break. She got dressed and somehow found herself in bed with Lukas laying beside her. "If you need anything just let me know. If your migraines are like mine, I don't want you walking around with one." He sighed and slid his hand over the wet cloth on her head, and touched the one on her neck to make sure they were still moist.

"You go ahead and sleep, alright?"

Jasmin just nodded and somehow, though she was never really able to sleep through these, she drifted right off.

She woke early the next morning and noticed him still slumbering beside her, his arm raised up under his head, causing his head to turn to show off the floating little strand of hair. She ran her finger between his head and the strand, and it went through without touching anything. She was able to see a small speck floating as well, just above the curl and tapped it, surprised at it.

"Better not touch that if he's awake." She heard and her eyes shifted to Troll, watching from by the door. "Andersen touched it once, I thought Lukas would tear his hands off." He chuckled and Jasmin spoke softly, trying to keep from waking the nation.

"Andersen?"

"Ah, Denmark. It was weird, actually. He normally doesn't respond so irrationally." Troll frowned and Jasmin looked down, figuring to touch it one last time before she was done. She ran her finger over the curl and was surprised to find herself pinned to the bed, wide eyes watching hers. He was bright red, as he looked at her and Jasmin kept her eyes focused on his lips.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were still asleep!" She gasped and was surprised when his lips crashed against hers. His tongue slid through her mouth, tasting and shifting, and Jasmin realized he was a hell of a kisser. Her breath was stolen when he moved his head back and she instinctively looked into his eyes.

Unlike the split second it normally took, he was still above her for about ten seconds. He didn't see glimpses of what she remembered, he saw everything. Every little thing in her whole past. She could feel the memories fly by so quickly she couldn't help but wonder if he was actually able to see it, but was surprised when after they were done, when the memories finally stilled, his lips pressed to hers again.

"Not wearing your contacts, I never would have realized they were even there." He sighed as his lips pressed to her throat, forcing a heated sigh from her. "Doesn't look like you're complaining."

"After that, you're still interested?"

"I can win their hearts, it's yours I'm worried about." He said and kissed back up, looking into her eyes and allowing her to see into him.

Troll. His father was able to see him, and gave him as a friend before leaving to sail the seas. The viking had a grin Lukas always would look up to, and he watched as he sailed off with Finland and Iceland's fathers, never to be seen again.

He was sure they were dead.

He started trying to live on his own, but under constant attack from the neighbors to the south, he ended out making alliances with anyone he could from where he was. Denmark always had his back, but was also always fighting to claim him.

He saw himself go onto the battlefield so often with a sword in his hand, and Troll by his side. Troll, though unable to be seen by others, was able to crush them easily, and they couldn't defend. Finally, he found peace. His little brother. Iceland. He'd only called him big brother once.

She realized as she flipped through his memories, unlike everyone else where the emphasis seemed to be battles or technical history, his memories were more personally based. Andersen tried to kiss him in a drunken stupor and Lukas took his fist across his face. When he stepped away, trying to figure out what in the hell was going on, the other nation started playing with his hair, and the feeling lit him. It was like fire ran through his veins. He couldn't control himself when it was touched.

Her fingers, were so soft against it. He woke to the feeling, and he was sure it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had.

His lips crashed against hers again and Jasmin felt her cheeks flood with color. She felt the same fire. She understood what was happening with him.

And good god, though he didn't seem to have any experience with this, he was making her mind drunk. She craved his lips, his touch. She wanted to tell him he should stop. Ivan. Gil. This wasn't right!

"Lukas!" She called and his eyes widened, like it just suddenly dawned on him what he was doing.

"I'm sorry!" He jumped up and backed away from her, surprised at his own lack of restraint. "I didn't-"

"Calm down!" She said, sitting up, watching him. "I know what happened. I was playing with your hair. I didn't know how strong the effect was. It's my own fault." She said and watched him.

He slid his arms to his sides and shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "No, using such a flimsy excuse, I should have more restraint. I should be able to be responsible for my own actions. Please forgive me!" He turned and walked from the room quickly.

Jasmin just stared, eyes wide and surprised at the situation.

_**Three reviews for another chapter!**_

_**Later~!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Goodness, guys! I step out for a few hours to see if I can finally get a coat I can alter to make my Russia cosplay and you guys give me EXTRA reviews! Woot!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- I wanna play with the ahoge... And you just made my day! :D**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Yay! Norway is awesome, but don't just get attached to him! Sweden is awesome too!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Yeah, the Italy Brothers are weird, but good. We'll find out why around chapter 55! (Haven't written that scene yet)**_

_**Guest- Thankies! :D**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- This is SMUT!**_

Chapter 48

"Hey, is he here?" Iceland asked and Jasmin sighed and backed away.

"I think he's upstairs, but he's not doing so well right now." She frowned and Iceland looked over at her with a frown.

"When you aren't too aware of the relationship, you shouldn't explain things like that." Iceland's eyes were narrowed and Jasmin just grinned at him.

"Come on now, Little brother Emil, Big brother will be happy to see you. I'm sure of it." She grinned in a darker way, showing him that she knew exactly what the relationship between them was. It was that same taunting tone Lukas used on him all the time. It was almost exact.

Iceland flustered at the situation and Jasmin chuckled as she stepped back to allow him in. "Allow me to explain." She said and without another word, grasped his chin and brought her eyes to his.

He stilled and backed away, knowing she'd hidden many of her memories from him, but he could see the relationships she had with many of the other countries. He could see the whole time she'd spent with Lukas so far, and though she didn't show him the situation surrounding it, he could see her looking into his eyes and him panicking. He had seen her memories and vice versa. He saw his older brother flee her bedroom in his night clothes and blushed terribly.

"Nothing happened. I screwed up and started messing with his hair." She blushed and he nodded.

"Ah, that explains that. Never heard of him stopping in that situation though. He must really care for you." He watched as she groaned and sat hard on a chair in the dining room, running her hands through her hair. "You don't like that?"

"I'm already in love with too many of you guys. If I end out falling in love with him as well... and I can see it happening. He's very direct, and though he's kind and caring, he doesn't take it too far. He knows where his responsibilities and heart lie, and where they cross. Don't tell him I said any of this, alright?" She looked up and he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"You barely know me and yet you're confiding in me? Not your brightest idea."

"Every memory you two share, from his point of view I've seen it. I know you're protective of him, even if you don't want to admit it. That's why I'll confide in you." She watched as his chest puffed a little at the compliment. "So, what in the hell am I supposed to do? Fall in love with someone else and break another heart? Do I go off of the deep end and try and make him hate me? He's seen my memories and will probably know what I'm trying to do. He already knows his only chance really is to get Ivan and Gil to fall in love with him. That's not really a possibility, right?" She turned to Emil, who just stared with wide eyes.

"With Gil and Ivan... Lukas? I honestly don't know." Emil put his head on the table. "He never shows romantic interest in anyone, so I don't know if he's even interested like that. Maybe... Maybe he thinks he's protecting you if you fall for him, instead of letting Ivan and Gil, who are famous for being manipulative vultures." He looked up and screamed, seeing the dark look on her face that looked almost exactly like Russia's face.

Jasmin heard the running and stood, walking out to the kitchen to start breakfast while Lukas checked to find out why he heard Iceland screaming in fear, and was surprised to find a quite upset Jasmin smashing something that seemed to be made of meat with extreme prejudice. "Jasmin?"

"Go help your brother. I'm cooking." She practically snarled and Lukas stared at her. He hadn't seen her like this, but while thinking through the memories of her, he could remember her being angry like this a few times.

Something must have happened.

"God, why am I such a spaz?" She asked as she started smashing the pork for sausage again.

"What happened?" Lukas sat and Emil stared into the kitchen with fear.

"She's just as scary as Russia! It was the same look! That same dark feeling! It's not right! No one else should be that terrifying!" He shivered and Lukas smiled at him.

All this over a look? "What were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about you, and... well I said maybe you were just trying to get her to fall in love with you to protect her from Gil and Ivan, because they're..." His eyes widened, seeing the horrified look on Lukas' face. "Lukas?"

"What did you call them?" Lukas nearly whispered and Emil started to fluster.

"Manipulative vultures. What's happening?" He stared as Lukas groaned and hit his head on the table.

"I'm not just trying to protect her! Oh, I hope she doesn't take you too seriously!" He vented, showing his exasperation at the situation he'd found himself in. "She's like magic! She can see Troll! She can deal with me, even when I'm being unreasonable! You can't even do that, and you're my little brother!"

"So you actually, really..."

"Yes, and you just put the thought into her head that maybe I'm faking it!" He brought his hands over his face and sighed. "What do I have to do to let her know? I don't have any idea how to deal with women in this situation, especially considering I only have a week!"

"Offer to go to Russia and try and get Ivan and Gil to fall in love with you. It's probably the only way." Emil said, knowing beyond any reasonable doubt that this would kill the idea.

"I have no choice. I won't leave until after she leaves Sweden, but for the week until the world meeting, I won't be here. I'm sorry." He said looking up and Emil paled.

"You're joking, right? This is some sort of a sick game?"

"No. You don't understand. I'm not sure I do either, but I need her."

"But she's just Russia with boobs!" Emil yelled and heard choking, then laughter from the kitchen. He stared as she came out with a grin and shook her head.

"Well, that was a good way to cheer me back up! Russia with boobs!" She giggled and walked away, leaving the man standing there, surprised and a little confused.

"I don't understand what's going on..."

"It's like an inside joke, we're not supposed to understand it." Norway patted him on the shoulder.

"I still don't understand." He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make things harder for you. I'm just... when did you start getting interested in girls?"

"What do you mean by that?" Lukas' eyes shifted to his little brother with a grin. "I'll tell you, but you know what you have to say first." Lukas' eyes lit with mischief and Emil sighed.

"Big Brother, will you tell me?"

Lukas grinned, showing his content. "I always have been interested, I've just been too busy. Not that I ever really thought about guys, but with this, I guess there's a first time for everything, right?"

"You're really going to try and win them over?" Emil sighed and Lukas nodded.

"She's worth it."

"She's worth the possibility of being assraped by Russia?"

"If he'd do something like that, she wouldn't love him like she does." Lukas' expression told his brother that he honestly believed the words coming out of his mouth.

"Fine, I'll tell the others after you leave, or they'll try and hold you down so you can't go."

"Thank you." Lukas sighed as Jasmin came out with a smile.

"I have breakfast made. Emil, I didn't know if you'd already eaten, so there's a plate for you if you want it." She showed a bright smile and the younger man nodded.

"That sounds nice, thanks." He turned back to his brother. "Let's eat before the others get here."

"Another meeting again already?" Lukas sighed as a plate and cup was set before him. He looked up at Jasmin who smiled and nodded as she went to get Emil's plate.

"It may be a lot of work, but to keep the people happy, isn't it worth it?" Jasmin asked as she put Emil's plate down and Lukas sat up with a nod. She was right. He started eating, trying to think through the meeting when he stopped and nibbled at the plate.

"This is really good." Emil could only chuckle.

The next two days went easily. Conversation at night was kept light and carefree, and though they chatted a lot, Jasmin noticed Lukas seemed to draw back. Finally, she knew she'd be leaving the next day and she started packing her bag, surprised to find another bottle of water in her stuff and finished it as she packed, leaving her nightgown and her outfit for the next day out only.

She would miss Norway, but she was worried. Lukas had been avoiding her for the last few days and she worried she'd done something wrong, so after dinner that night she thought to ask. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, why do you ask?" Lukas looked up from his book and Jasmin looked down at her fingers. Her thumbs were spinning around each other and he watched as it seemed to work a kink from her mind.

"You haven't really spoken to me since that morning, and I was hoping I hadn't made you mad at me, or if I had, that you'd let me know."

"I'm trying to keep away from you because I don't want to attack you again." He said and Jasmin blushed. "Unless you want me to..." He said with a grin and Jasmin looked up, her cheeks burning brightly. "I knew you'd blush like that. It's a pity. I can tell you like me, you know." He said, watching as she swallowed hard, staring at his face. He could see her breath catch and just stared, "One more kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?" He asked and slid from the chair to her, gently cradling her cheek. The fireplace shone off of his hair barrette and he smiled softly at her, her eyes instinctively closed as her cheek pressed into his hand. "Can I kiss you?" He asked again, looking her face over. She was quickly fading into his touch.

"Yeah." She smiled gently and her eyes opened, seeing him looking at her and both of their breaths caught.

"Your eyes..." She gasped, surprised to see so much affection in the eyes of someone who's so well composed. His eyes met hers and he could feel the touch he had to her. He could feel the softness of his own skin through her. The sensation alone was almost orgasmic. His lips softly pressed to hers. He just sat there for a moment, his lips carefully brushing against hers. He shifted his arms and pulled her to his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, his crossed beneath her. A gentle kiss shifted to torrential. A gentle embrace turned to passion and as their eyes met, he could feel himself lost in the sensation. Her fingers brushed through his hair and he realized it was the same sensation.

His eyes showed her what he felt and she whimpered and pulled his shirt from him, running her hands across broad shoulders and strong arms. Her shirt was pulled up over her head with her bra and his fingers ran over her skin, causing her to press harder into him, her lips nibbling softly on his ear. She could feel him pressing against her, his lips pressing to her neck, her shoulder, his hands running over her chest and sides, around her thighs and she loved it. Every touch, every sensation was amazing! His fingers started working at the button on her pants and she reached down and started working on his belt. They slid the clothing off while somehow continuing their assault, which they both had to admit was a feat.

He didn't even try to do anything else, just sit and she sat back on his lap, feeling his legs against hers and pressed into his chest, her lips to his neck. As his hands ran back up her chest her back arched and he leaned down, kissing and sucking gently at her chest, an arm around her waist to keep her from falling and she shifted against him. He wasn't sure if she'd meant to, so he asked.

"Do you want me?" She looked up into his eyes. They were like wildfire. It really dawned on her what a passionate person he was and she nodded, a faint smile on her lip as his head slid back down to her chest. He continued to kiss and suck, his other hand worked down behind her and lifted her gently, just enough to give her the right position, and as his arm slowly lowered, he was pushed into her. She shifted her hips, causing a gasp from him as his mouth released her chest and he gasped in air, unused to the sensation. He reached behind her and lifted her, giving her more freedom of movement and she sat a little farther up, pressing her lips back to his. As she moved she could feel him tense beneath her. The feeling was really new, but he loved it. She kept up her movement and ran her hands more freely over him, each second that passed felt more amazing than the last, and by this time Lukas was realizing he wasn't feeling normal at all.

Her skin... it felt like she was still playing with his hair. What in the hell? He looked at her arms on his hips and shifted his own hips to make sure he could feel her hands, that they really were where he thought, but he doubled over, gasping at a new sensation from his movement. His arms encircled her and he held her close, kissing gently down her neck as he gasped and shook, a new feeling taking him over.

He hadn't lasted as long as he thought he would, and was a little disappointed, especially since she hadn't gotten off. He felt himself rise even higher and looked at her, confused for a moment, before a grin took over.

He laid her down on the soft rug and pushed again, but he could feel himself push farther into her. She gasped at the feeling, her legs wrapped behind his back as he kissed her and thrust, a totally different feeling than before.

It was almost two hours before she actually yelled, another two til she was screaming.

By morning they were getting in a shower. Jasmin knew she only had about four hours til Sweden would be there to get her, and she'd just been up all night. Four hours sleep was better than nothing, and she laid down in his arms, drifting off easily.

Lukas woke her and she dressed quickly, hearing Sweden was already in the living room waiting. Jasmin threw her outfit on and grabbed her bags quickly. Lukas told her not to worry about her nightgown. He'd clean it and bring it out tomorrow. They shared a quick kiss before she went downstairs to apologize for her tardiness.

"It happens." He said softly and looked around the living room.

He knew the smell. He knew what had happened. It was hard not to tell when he saw her. She was glowing. He raised an eyebrow looking over at Lukas.

He hadn't heard any rumors, but he must be good at it, to get this look after she'd been with Prussia and Russia. "Are ye ready?"

"Aye!" She grinned, two bags, her computer and her purse in her arms. She set them down and gave Lukas a hug.

"Thank you for a wonderful time. It's too bad I didn't get to see more of the country."

"Next time, søta." He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled stretched, trying to break a little more sleep from her muscles and turned to grab her bags, surprised to find Sweden and Lukas each with two of her bags, chatting about something. Jasmin turned back to the house and called out. "Troll, It was a pleasure to meet you!" She called and he appeared before her, like sand blowing into a pile.

"You're leaving? After yesterday I hoped you'd stay. He'd never been like that before."

"Like... you mean he was a..." Her eyes widened and Troll nodded.

"He's going to Russia next week to try and talk your other boyfriends to allow him to join. He loves you." Jasmin nodded and reached up, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Jasmin?" Lukas ran over and saw her tears. "What happened?"

"Promise me you won't ruin yourself over me!" She cried and he smiled, hugging her close.

"I wasn't planning on it." He kissed the crown of her head and she threw her arms around him. "Goodbye, min kjærlighet. I'll see you again soon." He smiled at her and she nodded.

She jumped into the car and turned, waving and smiling. Troll appeared to see her off and Lukas looked over at him with a grin.

Jasmin turned and looked up at the man before her with a smile.

"Jasmin. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Ja, It's a pleasure." He said and Jasmin giggled.

This was going to be an interesting week.

The airport was only a few minutes away, and barely a word was said as they climbed onto the plane.

"So, Sweden, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Jasmin asked, trying to break the ice a little and he looked at her with his eyes narrowed. Of course Jasmin knew he was probably just trying to think of something, after all, he wasn't really angry, according to Finland. (Thank god they mentioned this in the anime!)

"I used to be a viking, now I make furniture." He said with a look even Jasmin could tell was confused. She couldn't help but giggle at the drastic difference between the two. "What about you?" He asked and Jasmin smiled.

"Born and raised in Columbus Ohio in the United States, I seem to be picking up words and accents from anywhere I go. It's really fun, though!" She grinned and he smiled, nodding.

"Never had that problem." He said with a fairly flat tone, and Jasmin realized it was partially due to his low voice. She couldn't help but watch him as he looked around the plane and sighed.

"So, you were out here a bit during the week, but if you were far enough away that you needed to fly, did you stay in a hotel or something while you were out there?"

"Inte precis. We have a house out there, in case of situations like that, just like the rest of the Nordics have a house near where I live." He said and watched as she nodded with a smile. It made a lot more sense to do things that way.

But that meant Lukas would be near all week. She frowned, looking up at Sweden who watched her closely. She watched him and noticed as his face turned darker after a moment. What was he so upset about? "It's only been an hour and you're already thinking of him again, aren't you?" Sweden leaned back against the chair and Jasmin sighed.

"Actually, with that being the situation, I was wondering if we should disappear for the week?" She asked and looked up. "I know you have some meetings, but maybe it would be for the best to just take a vacation."

"Ja, that could work." His brow softened and Jasmin shook her head

"Were you really as upset as you just looked?" She asked and he turned, a light red drifting past his cheeks. That was all the answer she needed. "I didn't know you could be so hot headed." She said and he turned to her, surprised before nodding.

The flight was only about an hour long, but it turned from lightly uncomfortable to an intense planning session. Another week hiking. Jasmin remembered the last time she'd gone out into the wilderness with a tent and someone else at her side and spent a solid hour blushing profusely. This earned her a shocked look from Sweden, but she tried to play it off.

"I'll just send Lukas a message to just send my nightgown to Russia, and let Gil and Ivan know what's going on, and we'll be all set. I'll need to buy more supplies, as mine are all in Russia. Does this sound acceptable?" She turned and he watched, surprised at how she'd categorized everything verbally.

He wasn't used to anyone near him talking when it wasn't gibberish. He nodded and watched as she pulled out the card Ivan had given her. She'd have to get to work as soon as this was done to make sure that she could pay him back. It didn't have a credit limit on it, which terrified her, but she knew he wanted to make sure she was happy. "This is going to be fun!"

_**That's it for today! See you guys tomorrow!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**I went anyway I wanted for this one, and yes, this was a very fun chapter to write! Teehee! I have some weird fetishes...**_

_**Sonic Winchester- I don't have any other life besides this, four kids and German lessons. Making people go "NEXT CHAPTER!" Is all the fun I get to have anymore!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Uhm, yeah, about that...**_

_**Lavendor Queen- The answer to that will actually be answered, but not for a while. Sorry!**_

_**Deathreaper582- I'll try and work him in more later. I wanna bring the rest of the Nordics in, just not into the relationship, you know?**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Already warned you I have weird fetishes, and one of them lies below! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 49

The woods were colder than the ones in Russia. She was surprised before she remembered that it was now mid fall while she'd been to Russia in late Summer. She knew if she got too cold Sweden would help keep her warm, but instead of calming her, the thought scared her.

She didn't need another week like Russia. She already had enough guys fighting for her, and honestly that week was nothing more than physical attraction. She was lucky he turned out to be such a great guy.

She felt anxiousness take her over as she really understood what was happening here.

Just her and Sweden, alone, sharing a tent in the woods. She'd gone camping with people a lot, and it's only once turned sexual! (She decided to blatantly ignore that every other time she'd been with either her sister or her mother, and under 8 every time.) It would be fine!

They started their walk. It was beautiful, and though they walked, it seemed to Jasmin like she didn't get tired anymore. She could have walked forever! It was beautiful out here! The trees were green, and even though it was colder than it had been in Russia, the feeling around her was warmer. She walked out with curiosity that caught the interest in the other with her.

"You like camping?"

"Yeah, I used to go as a kid, but I don't get to so much anymore." She smiled as they walked. Though most of the way was quiet, Jasmin snapped a few pictures of her travel and put them up onto her facebook account. They set up the tent, and Sweden refused to let her gather firewood that night, so she started working on putting together things for dinner while he'd collected some. When he came back she had things planned out and he lit the fire while she asked him about what she was planning. He didn't respond much, just a nod, so she was a little lost as to whether he liked it or not.

She had some rice and freeze dried vegetables, and Sweden had bought some dried meats. Jasmin had to ask how to prepare it, but she was mostly correct as to how. They ate and Jasmin sat at the fire and softly sang after the sun went down. She felt the cold breeze, but it felt warmer on her heart, which she couldn't quite figure out. How could a cold breeze feel so warm? She sang songs with a smile on her face and just enjoyed the feeling of the world around her when she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up, seeing Sweden point up at the sky. "Look."

The Aurora Borialis was lighting the sky. Jasmin jumped up, feeling her heart jump into her throat and she just stared, amazed. She felt tears in her eyes as memories of her as a child telling her mother she wished she could see the northern lights flooded her mind.

She didn't even realize what she was doing til the buttons were pressed. The phone rang, and eventually went to an answering machine and Jasmin just smiled as she heard the voice say that they weren't home.

"Mom, I finally saw the northern lights. Just thought you might like to know. Love you." She closed her phone and looked up at Sweden with a grin. "Thank you. I've wanted to see this since I was a baby. I know to you guys that was just a blink of the eye ago, but it's all the time I've had, you know?" She asked and he nodded.

She could see the softness in his eyes as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They turned back to the lights in the sky and just sat and watched for a while, Jasmin starting to sing again after a few minutes.

After about an hour Jasmin stood and stretched, turning with a smile. "I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep. Good night, Sweden."

"It's Berwald." He stood and patted her on the shoulder. "G'night, I'll be in soon." He took a couple of steps out and Jasmin walked into the tent, stripping off her boots at the door.

The sleeping bag was a bit thinner than the one she'd had before, but she'd had two and was sure it would be warm enough. Imagine her terror when he came in a couple of hours later and found her shivering. "Cold?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about it." She mumbled and was surprised when he zipped his two sleeping bags together, then zipped hers over, creating a huge double thick blanket. He hadn't paid any attention to her as Jasmin crept in, and so he hadn't noticed when he snuck in wearing his shorts and a tank top, that she'd be in similar attire.

He hesitantly put his arm over her, and she finally felt warm enough and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke the next morning, she was surprised to find she was alone. She dressed and stepped out to find Sweden cooking over the fire. "Morning." She yawned and he looked up and took out a metal cup, pouring her some coffee. "Oh, you're a lifesaver. Thanks." She sat and shifted through her bag. She needed sugar! She poured some in and took a sip, sighing with content. "You want me to start packing up while you're doing that?" She asked and he stood and shook his head.

"You finish breakfast, I'll take care of the tent." He said and started walking back. Jasmin couldn't help but chuckle. He was very traditional, which she hadn't been expecting, for some reason. She sipped her coffee and tried to take over for the food, but honestly wasn't even sure what it was, let alone how to finish it. She could see the boiled eggs, but there were tubes next to the fire and she wasn't sure what to do with them. All they said was 'Kalles Dill' "I don't know what this is." She looked up and Sweden looked at her, startled. A cord ripped from his hand and she heard a hiss as she ran over to help, grabbing the rope and pulled it around properly and deconstructed the pole, doing half of the work of the tent de-construction in about thirty seconds. "Are you alright?" She looked over and saw him staring at his hand with a frown. She slowly slid the glove from his hand and noticed a tear right between his thumb and pointer finger where the stake had got him. "Oh! I'm sorry! If I hadn't called out..."

She ran to her bag and got a few things, and found him trying to finish the food while she looked. "I didn't even realize you might not know what it was. I'm sorry." He took the pan from the fire and poured the water out, using it to douse the fire.

"Boiled eggs?" She asked with curiosity as he nodded. "Oh. I didn't know if I was supposed to put that in it or something. I'm sorry." She glanced up and started wrapping his hand after disinfecting the wound. He looked at her as if she were crazy and she shrugged.

"I'm from America, we have fried eggs and bacon, or oatmeal, or baked chocolate puffs covered in milk." She watched as he nodded.

"I didn't mean to offend." His low voice made her smile. "I'm just not used to people not knowing what caviar is."

"Caviar? In a tube?!" She looked at him in about the same way he'd looked at her earlier and they both burst into laughter. "You're going to have to show me what to do with this, you know?" She looked up and he nodded as she finished the dressing.

"That's not a problem." He grinned at her, still working the last bit of the chuckling from his system.

They ate, broke down the tent and continued on their way.

They stopped for lunch, but barely spoke for the rest of the day. This time, Jasmin set up the tent, after proving that morning she was competent enough to do so, while Berwald made dinner. Jasmin was actually tired this time, and her legs were hurting. She wondered if they were on some sort of incline as they walked. She sat down and was able to eat more than she had previous days and was happy to see it didn't hurt as much to take down an almost reasonable amount of food. She watched as the Northern Lights lit the sky again, but tonight she just didn't have the energy and went to bed early.

She went ahead and made up the bed like Berwald had done the night before, so she'd not be disturbed when he came in, and he wouldn't have to work to set things up if she was too cold again. She laid down and closed her eyes, but wasn't able to sleep.

After about half an hour she almost growled at her inability to sleep without someone near her and she started to unzip the door, but heard broken breathing and stilled.

He wasn't...

She peeped through the window, just a solid plastic piece, and saw him leaning against a tree near the camp ground. His injured hand covered his eyes, his glove held tight over his eyes as his other hand quickly moved back and forth around his waist.

She watched for a few moments, surprised at how turned on you could get just seeing something like this. She heard his breath catch as he leaned forward, and before his hand came off of his eyes she snuck back into the bed, silent as a mouse.

He couldn't catch her! She had to pretend to be asleep! She laid down and closed her eyes. She tried to relax, to slow her breathing, and was able to get fairly comfortable, but most of this time was after he came into the tent. She knew she'd been caught when he climbed in. She was still cold and the blankets hadn't warmed up again yet.

He slid his arm over her and she just tried to remember to breathe. Just breathe and relax.

"You're awake?" She nodded. "Couldn't sleep again?" She nodded. Fortunately, he didn't say another word and she sighed, hoping it wouldn't even dawn on him.

She was able to fall asleep fairly quickly after that.

When she woke the next morning she found him curled around her, soft whispers sliding from his lip. She could tell he was still asleep, and was curious as to what he was saying. Unfortunately it was in Swedish, and it was seriously broken, but his hand on her stomach pulled her in tighter and she could feel him hard as a rock, pressing against her back.

It was just like Russia all over again!

There was a musky smell she'd noticed he had. He groaned as his hand slid down a little and she gasped, startling at the movement.

This was enough to wake him and he looked at her, blushing so brightly he could almost feel it. He realized where his hand was and pulled it back, covering his mouth in shock. "Sorry!"

"You were asleep, I can't blame you." She turned and saw him.

His cheeks were red, his hand covered his mouth and she couldn't help but wonder if he had a nosebleed after realizing what he'd done. "Really, you're fine, alright? Don't worry."

"Ja, Okay." He couldn't will the redness from his cheeks and as she stood up from the bed he looked her over, seeing her in nothing but a tank top, her sports bra and her underwear.

He turned away from her, trying his best to keep himself in check.

Jasmin heard him turn away and sighed. Either he was still startled over molesting her in her sleep, which she could understand, or he was fighting himself back, which was honestly kind of a turn on.

They got dressed, and Jasmin nibbled on a granola bar as they headed out. Jasmin was the one who decided to get moving as quickly as possible that morning and was happy they were able to make up some coffee before heading out.

It was dead silent all day. When they got to a small village that evening, Jasmin was a little surprised. Berwald ran his card and the man behind the counter greeted them with all of the excitement he could muster, all the while Berwald seemed to want to just leave. He didn't seem happy about being here at all. Him and the man spoke for a few minutes and after a bit, even though he seemed about to deflate, he agreed and was given a key. "What's up?"

"We're staying in a cabin tonight. It's a busy time for this village, so we got the last cabin they had." He mumbled as he opened the door and groaned louder.

Jasmin peeked around him and jumped up, startled by what she saw.

"Honeymoon suite?"

"Ja." He sighed as he stepped in. The whole room smelled like cedar. Jasmin took off her outerwear as not to overheat and realized all of her regular clothing was in the car. She was happy to find bathrobes and a washing machine.

"I'm gonna get a shower in. After I'm done, you should as well, and we can get our clothes washed. There's a couple of robes in here for us to change into." She smiled and he jumped up, turned around and stared at her for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"Ja, I guess." He said and Jasmin nodded and stepped into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and changed into the robe and stepped out, deciding to make dinner while he was in. They had a few basic essentials in the cabin, a few canned and bottled things, so Jasmin worked with what she had and made a mental note to say they needed to pick up a few more supplies, but honestly, Jasmin wasn't sure what half of the stuff she was looking at was.

Well, she recognized the caviar now, as well as some of the vegetables, but that was about it.

She got to work anyway and was happy to have something whipped up by the time he came out.

It was no wonder he looked startled at the thought of being in nothing but the bath towel! It seemed to fit him around the waist, but he had the top off and hanging, the belt tied to keep the bottom on. He'd tied it right under the arms to make it hang down lower, and it still only reached just above his knees.

Good god, he was stronger than she thought! A thin build, but very broad, strong shoulders and chest. Thin waist, but good muscle tone on his legs. He wouldn't look her in the eye as she stared and she stopped, slapping herself on the cheeks.

"Sorry! I shouldn't be staring like that!" She swallowed hard and refused to look at him again. "I made food. Let's go ahead and eat. Also, we'll need to find a store, we're running low on supplies." She mumbled.

He didn't like seeing her like this. She looked hurt. He stepped towards her and took a step behind her before wrapping his arms over her shoulders. His cheek was pressed just above her ear and he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry I'm being so quiet. I'm just a little worried... I don't want to do anything you'll regret." He said softly and stood to get himself a plate.

Jasmin noticed his wording and blushed bright red.

It's Russia all over again, only this time they only have four days instead of five.

That is, unless they were both behaved. She turned to see him and stilled. His head cocked to the side as he poured himself some coffee, his eyes gentle as they worked on building his plate.

Yeah, behaving was overrated, right?

She swallowed hard as she started working on her own plate. She was honestly afraid to speak at all. No matter what, she felt like if she did anything more than breathe, she was going to let out a very inappropriate sound. She blushed brighter as she took her plate to the table and sat to eat. She nibbled until she was full, and she noticed it was a little more than before. She washed her plate, and did the rest of the dishes, finding Berwald hitting the last button on the washing machine. He sighed as he turned to her and Jasmin looked over at the bed.

They'd shared a bed for the last two nights. Why was it so different tonight?

She frowned as she thought.

The difference, to her at least, was she caught him masturbating last night. It was a turn on she hadn't been able to get out of her system, and she realized since she'd gotten here her hormones were in overdrive.

Of course this is when she started to feel a slight throbbing in her stomach and she stilled, terror taking her over. She wasn't able to get the image out of her head, him panting and leaning against the tree, the blush that covered his cheeks. The grunt he'd let out as he'd...

"Oh, hell..." Jasmin slid to the floor, her hands over her mouth and she winced.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't walk." She blushed so brightly she was scared she'd catch fire. He looked panicked as he walked over and looked her over.

"Are you injured?"

"It's a... lasting injury. Sorry, could you help me get to the bed?" She asked and he lifted her easily, laying her down, wondering why she was clenched to him like she was afraid she'd suddenly fall. "Sorry, fear of being lifted. I'll be fine in the morning, I hope." She panicked. She covered herself up and remembered that there had been multiple times when she'd been turned on that she was able to calm down and was able to move again. It's happened many times! She should be fine!

She sighed and snuggled down into the bed.

She wasn't able to go to sleep again.

She laid still, trying to get to sleep for about an hour before she heard him. He moved the stuff from the washer to the dryer and sighed, sitting in a chair. She heard his breath shake and looked down, seeing him in the kitchen area behind the table, as if he were hoping if she woke up she wouldn't be able to see under it, but she could see everything. He slid the robe to the side and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he started with soft, even strokes. He was silent as this went on for about ten minutes, and as he got more into it, his hand moved faster, his breathing got louder. If she hadn't been listening the whole time, she wouldn't have heard it over the dryer.

She watched as he took his hand from his mouth to his eyes, covering and gasping for air, running his hand over himself and Jasmin could feel her throbbing get worse.

There was no way in hell she'd be able to walk tomorrow. He stood up and walked over to the sink, resting his head against the cabinet above it, cushioning with his hand as his breathing got more labored. From here Jasmin could see him in clear light and good god, he was amazing to see. He gasped and his breath caught. She could see the throbbing as he let out a groan and shot into the sink. She closed her eyes, sure she'd never seen anything that would turn her on this much. She tried to pretend to be asleep when he climbed in a few moments later, and was happy when he didn't seem to notice she was awake.

As his breathing slowed, she turned to him and looked him over. His face was very similar to Ludwig. Even the hair was similar. She looked at his shoulders as she turned the rest of the way, facing him and nuzzled into his chest.

At least this way if she woke to his hand traveling down her, it would be her ass, and not the front. This would maybe give her a little bit of a chance, right?

She was able to finally drift off to sleep, completely oblivious to the wide eyes just inches above her own head.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Running too many chapters, so only one today, sorry! Might be able to do two tomorrow, but I'm only on 52!**_

_**Bis Dann!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**I can barely believe it! Fifty chapters! It's insane!**_

_**I don't have much time, so I'll just throw this out today.**_

_**And three reviews for an extra chapter today!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Well, it was a turn on to me...**_

Chapter 50

Jasmin woke and the first thing she noticed wasn't what she was expecting. Her shoulders were cold. Like really cold. She reached for the blankets and covered herself, pressing her face back into the warmth before her. An arm wrapped around her and caressed her back and she sighed before realizing it was her bare back. Her eyes flung open and she jumped up, looking around and found her robe on the floor. She covered herself with the blanket as Berwald woke and his eyes looked at her confused for a moment before he remembered the night before.

She'd been awake.

She may have seen everything.

He burned bright red and laid on his back, covering his face to try and keep from showing his blush as she turned and looked at the robe again. "Last night... how long were you awake?"

"The whole time." She whispered. She covered her own face, turning to her back and didn't even realize when the blanket slid down to her stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to watch, but..."

"You... watched?" His voice sounded slightly strangled.

"I'm sorry!" She felt like she was about to cry. She tried to move her legs over the side of the bed, to grab her robe and leave him in peace, but just the slight movement to try was too much and she gasped, trying to cover her face more from the sound she'd made.

There was no way that sound could have been missed. "Was it funny to see? Me like that..."

"You've misunderstood." Jasmin said and she could feel her blush travel farther down her as she spoke. "I didn't watch because it was funny, it was captivating." She could feel the shift in the bed from him turning. "It sucks. I got too turned on and now I can't walk. I lost my robe in the night and I can't even get up to grab it." She cried and he could see the tears run down her cheeks.

"Captivating?!" He gawked and Jasmin blushed brighter, but nodded.

"Please don't think I'm some sort of creepy pervert!" She gasped and felt his hand touch gently at her shoulder.

"That's what I was worried about." She looked over, seeing him glance away with red cheeks.

"What, that I'd think you were a pervert because you..." Her eyes widened and as his eyes closed, he let out a pained sigh. She let out her breath, relieved. "If anything, I think I'd be considered worse for getting myself into this situation. I can't even move my legs." She covered her mouth and tried again to move her legs, but it was like liquid fire in her veins. She knew she'd moaned, but couldn't even hear it over the sound of her blood pumping.

She was surprised when she felt his hand snake down her arm, between her legs. "If you're in that kind of a situation, at least I can help." His fingers ran over her and she yelled, covering her face again. He was really skilled with his hands.

She panted and mewed, writhed and grasped his arm, finally letting out a light yell as she felt the tension in her burst away. She panted as she looked up at him, still blushing, but watching her quite intently.

This made her more self conscious, and she blushed, realizing he'd probably just turned himself on more watching her. Just like when she'd watched him. The image of him gasping for air, standing above the sink, his hips thrust...

"I can't walk again." She gasped, turning even brighter red and he looked at her in shock. "You watched me as I... just like you. It's... I'm..." She couldn't find the words. Nothing seemed to come into her mind to explain the situation.

He slowly leaned down and brought his lips to hers. She felt the air sucked from her lungs. His kiss was soft and gentle. It didn't surprise her that he could be this tender. He looked at her with a smile and she sighed, looking into his eyes. If she could focus on North Korea and Japan, she wouldn't have to use words to explain.

But just like Norway, instead of pieces, he saw all of her. Every bit. Even the memories that weren't hers, he'd seen. He stilled after, watching her with wide eyes. His jaw fell, leaving him gaping at her and she turned away, covering herself with the blanket. "I'm sorry, I really am a pervert." She groaned, and was surprised to find his hand run down her spine. He found the spot on her back that drove her crazy, and as her back arched her into him, he grinned.

He knew now. He knew exactly what she'd meant. She thought he was hot. She thought watching him like that was amazing. He grasped her hand and slid it over, rubbing over him and he could see the redness seep down her neck. His lips met her throat and she let out a moan as his hand caressed over her chest as she finally settled to her back. He slid his bottom arm under her and wrapped it around, caressing her chest, his mouth still working on her neck as his other hand reached down and slid over her again. Her hands flew up over her mouth as she let out an airy moan. She could feel his mouth turn to a grin as he ran his fingers over her again. She started writhing again in his arms, but this time, with her hand now moving against him, he felt himself turn from playful to passionate.

His eyes shifted to hers and he put one thought into her head. The images he'd been having in his sleep since she'd come into his life. Her pushed up against a wall, a tree, anything with his hands on her chest, pounding into her.

She moaned again at the images. No wonder he had to do that every night! With dreams like that...

"Please..." She gasped out. She felt him throb in her hand and she moaned again, wondering what it would feel like for him to be this turned on inside her.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice a low rumble and she gasped, feeling it rattle her lungs.

"Berwald... I want you..." She turned brighter red. She hated saying things like that. It was so embarrassing!

"What do you want me to do?" His voice seemed even lower, taking a husky sound from his panting.

Oh good god, why did he have to sound like this? It reminded her of Roderich! The commanding, saying what she wanted him to do... Her mind skipped. That's what she would have blamed if anyone had asked, but of course he wouldn't.

She looked right into his eyes and he knew she didn't think he was anyone else. She knew exactly who was before her.

"Master, please fuck me!"

His head spun. He hadn't been expecting that! It was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. He lifted her and turned her around, pressing her stomach to the wall. His legs were fairly far out to compensate for his tallness, but he grasped harshly to her chest and ran his tongue up her throat to her ear as he took his other hand down, shifting her hips back and thrust into her. Jasmin yelled out, surprised at the size that filled her up. He knew she'd be tight from the surgery, but unlike Lukas, he'd been with women before and knew this wasn't right. "Does it hurt?" He asked, worried he'd been too rough with her.

"Please don't stop!" She gasped and he grinned, pushing into her again, his lips returning to her ear. His hand moved over and started playing with her and she could feel herself get right to the brink when he stopped. His movements stilled and he pulled her down, sitting with him still inside her. His hands worked on her chest, his hips only moved enough to keep her turned on, but not enough to take her any farther. She was panting and writhing at his touch. Even though she wasn't getting any closer, she could feel herself get more turned on. She could barely breathe through it! When she felt she was about to pass out from lack of air, he finally pushed her forward to her elbows and started pushing into her again. The yelling caused the air to rush back into her lungs and she felt her head spin as he pushed harder. He bent over and grasped her arms just above the elbows and pulled back, pulling her harder onto him.

She couldn't breathe! The sensation was too strong! She felt her head spin as he thrust into her hard enough to break the lump from her throat and she yelled as she reached her end. His hands reached up, snaking up her shoulders, and one arm laid across her chest as the other held up her head. He licked up her neck again, causing her to contract around the hardness that was still inside of her. She felt him shiver at the feeling. "Master?" His tone was jovial and she gasped, letting out a light nod.

"Do you want me to be your master? I'd be more than happy to take over that role." He nearly growled into her ear. She didn't answer immediately, and he thrust into her again, causing her to shake in his arms.

"Gil... Ivan... They'd be mad at me..." She mumbled and he could see a tear travel down her cheek.

He'd gone too far.

He released her and jumped away from the bed.

"Tonight. I'll give you an answer tonight, alright?" She asked, not wanting him to think she was saying no. If anything this whole situation had proven two things to her.

First, she needed a master. Not someone playing the role for the minute, but someone she honestly thought of as her dominating counterpart. Someone to tell her what she needed to hear, and didn't think she was a pervert for needing to hear it. Or say it. She needed someone to make her say what she wanted. That's why Roderich had been so helpful to her. He'd made her say what she'd wanted to say.

Now she needed to have that courage and tell Gil and Ivan what she needed to say.

Also, She needed someone who wasn't afraid of hurting her. Gil and Ivan could be rough, but not like this. She needed that tension release.

She stood and tried out her legs, glad they finally worked. She grabbed her phone and went into the shower, plugging it in while she was in the shower.

When she came out she told him to get one in, then go tell the clerk they'd need the room for another night. "We'll run behind." He said, looking worried and Jasmin shook her head.

"We'll make it up somehow." She remembered seeing four wheelers for rent and wondered if there was a place to return them farther out to where they were heading.

She dressed quickly, wearing her tank top and her snow pants and went outside, pulling the phone up to her ear.

"JASMIN!" Gil yelled and she grinned.

"Hey! Uhm, I have some news."

"So do we! Lukas, you want him in, right?"

"What?!" Jasmin jumped and blushed brightly. "Well, yeah..."

"Fine! He's in! He's great! What did you want to say?" Gil sounded ecstatic.

"Uh, somehow we just went from three to five." Jasmin blushed brightly and Gil stilled.

"Five?"

"Sweden. Berwald. He's... He's a very suiting master for me. I was calling to make sure it was alright, but I really feel like I need him. He's... freeing for me." She said, blushing like mad.

"You need him? You've only been with him for four days! What, is he a tripod?"

Jasmin got the mental image and burned red. "Practically. But he's got the natural instinct to make me ask for things. It doesn't feel faked or anything. I accidentally called him master."

"Fine, we'll talk about it at the meeting. You'll be there on time, right?" Gil huffed and Jasmin sighed.

He was taking this a lot better than she thought!

"Yeah, but we may need to steal a car." She grinned, and listened as Gil started screaming and panicking into the phone about Sweden getting his innocent, sweet little girl into such a dangerous and illegal situation. She laughed and told him she was planning to rent a four wheeler. He made her promise to wear a helmet, and she agreed.

"We'll test him out at the meeting. I'll see you then!" He grinned, and handed the phone over to Ivan.

"Jasmin, I missed you! You're bringing in a master?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I understand there are things you need that we can't really do well. I'm just glad you're confident enough to tell us when you find it." He said and Jasmin felt a lump in her throat. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" She cried. "I was so scared you'd be mad at me!"

"Net, you're fine!" She could hear the smile in his voice. "We have to go. I'll see you in three days, Da?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She smiled.

"You're losing your German accent." She heard and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't said anything in German in days. "Do Svidanya, love!"

"Goodbye, my love." She smiled as she hung up the phone. She turned, seeing Berwald standing behind her with wide eyes, his hands over his mouth.

"Berwald?"

"You actually called them?!" He panicked, sure Russia was going to come and invade. He'd touched his precious flower!

"Yeah, he said they'll need to talk to you about it at the meeting, but seeing as you have one thing none of them do, they don't think it'll be a problem." Jasmin said, wondering if he was going to be alright.

"..." Berwald just stared, trying to take in this information. "One thing... none of them do..."

"I called you Master on instinct. It's something they all think I need, a master, but none of them can make me think of them like that, so I was hoping you'd take the role. I should have asked first."

Berwald stared at her. She wanted him to be her master... He chuckled at the thought. It wasn't just cute, it was hot. Intensely, insanely hot. He stepped forward and grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her hard against the wood siding. "Back in the house. I'll go get the room rented for another night. By the time I come back, I want you to be stripped down and back in the bed. Five minutes." He kissed her fiercely and turned to walk away.

Jasmin stared, her head spinning lightly from the force and she giggled as she ran back inside.

She stripped down and laid down on the bed, feeling a little self conscious and crawled under the blankets as he came in and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I've stripped." She blushed and he turned to her, crossing his arms. Jasmin pushed the blanket away so he could see and he took a step towards the bed, his eyes narrowing. He kissed her, bringing his half frozen fingers between her legs and she gasped as his mouth covered hers.

"What do you call me?"

"I've stripped, Master!" She gasped as he pulled his fingers away. She couldn't help but giggle at the antics.

He was a lot more playful than she'd thought!

He didn't bother leaving the room to strip down, he chained the door, then just shrugged off his clothing. His glasses were carefully put onto the side table and he turned to her, letting Jasmin really take a look over him for the first time.

Good god, he was amazing!

He went to his knees at the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. "I know everything about you. See me too." His eyes looked into hers and she saw him. Cold as a child, alone almost his whole life. There had been girls here and there, but nothing more than a couple of months. He'd given up on women by the time he was an adult. It was always war from the south, war from Russia. Always a fight. Instead of love, his world turned to battles and strategy. Fighting and winning. He was a playful and caring guy, but only the Nordic group realized that.

His life flashed in her eyes. It seemed a bit longer, a bit sadder than the rest. So much time alone. Even when he was surrounded by people, he was still alone.

As the memories stopped flashing in her mind, she realized he needed her and the strength she saw in him. "Still?" He asked, worried and she understood.

"Still." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. He kissed her and wrapped her legs around him, pushing into her. His hands moved down to her hips and moved them against his, and she gasped into his mouth. He thrust harder and harder, his lips never leaving hers. His arms crossed over her back and he kept going, fighting back as he throbbed, wanting release, but he wasn't ready to just give up like that. He wanted to keep going for as long as possible.

Jasmin could feel the throbbing and gasped at the sensation as he leaned forward, pressing himself harder to her, the change in angle allowing him to go further into her. She cried out as she clenched around him, the quivering of her flesh pushing him past the brink and he grunted as he pushed into her, releasing himself. He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." He said, his hand reached up and caressed her face. His eyes turned to his hand and he watched as she melted into the touch.

He was so soft! Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

It was only a couple of seconds, but that sweet kiss conveyed all the words she had trapped inside her. "Thank you, Master."

The title surprised him again, and his eyes widened before he let out a low groan and started thrusting into her again. Just hearing that one word was enough to get him ready again.

This whole thing went on pretty much for the rest of the day, not that either of them would complain.

Somehow, they were able to rent the four wheelers the next day and were able to get to the second night's camp sites, putting them half a day forward instead of a day behind. They went ahead and camped, though not way too much sleeping happened, and as they got to the last stop the next day, leaving them a whole day early after oversleeping the night before, they rented a hotel room by the airport after turning in the four wheelers.

Another night of no sleep. The next morning, as they left the hotel, Berwald called in a taxi to take them back to Stockholm, as Uppsala didn't have an airport.

They climbed onto the airplane and Jasmin was ready to sleep the whole way til she looked into the plane.

"Ivan! Gil!" She grinned and ran over, hugging them both senseless.

"You didn't think we'd be this close and not share a flight, did you?" Ivan asked and Jasmin giggled, turning to Berwald, who stood in the door feeling very intimidated by the men standing before him. "Sweden, come in. We have much to talk about. Jasmin, Go say hello to Lukas, he's in the back of the plane." Ivan smiled softly and Jasmin looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Jasmin walked to the back of the plane, and saw Lukas, who grinned at her, but stilled as she brought her fingers to her mouth in a 'Shh' way and listened.

Gil was the first one to speak. "Looks like you did something to impress her. She didn't have the balls to say she wanted to bring someone else in before."

"Indeed. Come, sit. Let's talk about how things run with us. It's kind of an important situation we've all found ourselves in." Ivan said and Jasmin sighed with relief, not hearing any anger or sadness in their voices. Her eyes shifted to Lukas, who was watching her with confusion.

"Sorry, I know how protective they can be, I wanted to make sure I hadn't made a mistake." She admitted sheepishly and stepped forward, giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I spoke to those two, I hope you don't mind." He watched her with worry and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Gil told me they let you in. You must have been able to steal their hearts as well?" She asked and Lukas nodded.

"With all of us, I think we're all just so craved for affection. You haven't had it happen yet, but when you see generations born and die, when your friends' great great grandchildren die of old age, it really makes you separate yourself. You get closed off. That's why the closer groups, like the Nordics, we're so close to each other. No one else will be there when we blink too slowly, you know?"

"No." Jasmin answered honestly. "I don't understand that at all, but craving affection after too long being alone. That I understand." She sighed and pressed herself to his chest. "Thank you for being here." She smiled.

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Okay, so three reviews, and I was able to get to 54, so I have a few chapters ready!**_

_**Woot!**_

_**Alright, first to my reviewers! (You all rock!)**_

_**Sonic Winchester- He's actually the structure for her. He's the one that set's the world up for her to wander through. You'll understand better in the next few chapters, my description right now sucks.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I actually got that from the Hetalia wiki! I read through on the characters I wasn't as familiar with, and it was the one that said he was more playful than others thought, but I had to figure out how! Lol!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- with a biological clock that always clicks at noon, how is she going to be pregnant? I was considering playing that card later, but it would have been with Roderich, and I don't think it'll work as well with anyone here.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Fivesomes can be fun, right?**_

Chapter 51

They were on the plane for a solid day. Jasmin ended out falling asleep shortly after the flight departed, and Lukas stayed with her while the rest of the group spoke about plans. Berwald was surprised to find Jasmin hadn't been joking about the group being one actual group. When Gil leaned against Ivan he felt it was a little close, but when Ivan chuckled and laid his arm across Gil's chest, he realized.

It was an actual group. Everyone actually loved each other. Would he be able to deal with this? Ivan started up with basic rules. "Now I know this is all new to you, I think it's new to all of us, so we have some basic plans down. I don't know if you're even interested in guys, so don't make anyone jealous."

"Oddly enough, I get more jealous seeing someone playing with Ivan than Jasmin." Gil said with a shrug, leaving Berwald wondering if Jasmin was more the third wheel in the situation. "But don't make me jealous of her, either." Gil's eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard.

What in the hell was going on?

"He means try not to make anyone jealous of anyone. When you join into this group, it's not just her, but all of us together. We're not saying you have to be with us if you don't want to, but don't make us feel left out either." Ivan clarified and Berwald nodded.

"You may end out in situations with all of us, some of us, you never know until it's too late, really." Gil sighed, looking up. "The main thing with all of us, it's love. We are very protective of each other because we want to keep each other happy. If Jasmin found something in you she needs, we wouldn't be very loving if we said no, would we?" Gil sighed and looked into the back room. "But she came home with two more men. I feel kind of like I've been replaced."

"No." Berwald shook his head. "She wouldn't have done that." He said, slight anger in his eyes told Gil he was being serious. "When she called, if you would have said no, if she'd heard any hint of disappointment in your voices, she never would have continued." Berwald sat and stared.

Gil felt his chest puff a little. She didn't bring home wimps, did she? First Lukas, who refused to leave til they told him why, and even when they said they didn't need another he refused to allow himself to be turned down.

He was getting his chance, and his balls in the end were what made Ivan change his mind. After that, Gil went along with it, and after only a day it felt like he'd always been there with them. One happy and childish, one brash and goofy, the cool adult. Now here was Sweden. Quiet, and as they could tell from the fire in his eyes, passionate.

"Jasmin's asleep." Lukas came out with a smile and Gil sighed.

"The plane just left! It's only around noon! Why is she already asleep?" Gil sat up and Berwald blushed, his eyes shifting to the side and Ivan chuckled.

"Up all night?" He asked and Berwald nodded.

"Keep her happy if we can't. That's the main goal, to make sure she's happy." Ivan said.

"That's my intention." Berwald said and looked up at Lukas, each giving the other a grin. Lukas sat beside him and sighed.

"You're an asshole. You spent two of my days with us, but you disappeared for the whole week."

"She wanted to go camping." Berwald shrugged and Ivan grinned.

"Camping is a weird aphrodisiac for a girl, isn't it?" He asked with a smile, taking a sip from a mug before him and Berwald nodded.

"Not very talkative, are you? Haven't really spent much time near you Nords before, now I know why. You're too quiet." Gil exclaimed with an exasperated sigh and Ivan chuckled.

"Not quite. They're shy, a lot like we used to be." Ivan said with a look that told Gil to be kind and he sat up, looking at each of the guys.

"So, You might be interesting to try out, but you remind me of my brother." Gil said in a creeped out tone, pointing between the men and Ivan stilled, looking at Berwald for a moment.

"Take your glasses off for a moment." Ivan said looking and Berwald did as he asked, looking up for a moment. "He really does, doesn't he?" Ivan's eyes widened and he looked down to Gil, who visibly shook from the sudden weirdness factor.

"Germany." Lukas explained and Berwald looked at him in shock. "Actually, you kind of do. You have a vastly different muscular structure, though." Lukas motioned to the woman walking past that he needed more coffee. "And if you make a good master, you're more intimidating."

"More intimidating than Ludwig?!" Gil exclaimed and started laughing, but his laughter came to a halt when he noticed the angry look on the other man's face. "Fine, I'll give you intimidating."

Ivan laughed at Gil and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard." Berwald took it and shook, giving a hard nod.

Jasmin woke about six hours later, finding everyone chatting in the other room. She noticed though Berwald wasn't as talkative as the rest, he didn't seem left out. She watched as they chatted happily, making plans for Australia, and as it turned out, for the week after. They were going to spend a week getting to know each other better.

She smiled and looked out at her men and felt her heart pound. "It's all so perfect..." She said and watched as Gil turned to her and his whole face lit up.

"Mein geliebter! How did you sleep?"

"Really well." She watched them from the door way and Ivan noticed she had a sad tone to her.

"Come here, dorogaya." He said and held out his hands and Jasmin walked over, giving him a hug. He pulled her down to his lap and nuzzled his nose into her shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She grinned and Berwald and Lukas got to see her show a face they'd never seen before.

It was love and pure adoration as she hugged him closely. She looked down and grasped at Gil, pulling him in with a grin and the three all just sat there with a hug for a moment before she looked across at the Nordics. "Well, come on! I can't reach that far!" She held out her hand to them and Lukas and Berwald looked at each other, a little shocked for a moment before they gave each other a knowing grin and walked across, joining in on the monster hug.

Over the course of the next day, as they spent over twenty seven hours on the plane, Jasmin had curled up with all of them a number of times, and was quite contented. The boys fell more into their roles and as the plane drifted through the skies they started to each find their own place in the relationship. Berwald was amused to find Gil was just as protective of Jasmin as he was of Ivan, while Ivan was more protective of her over Gil. Lukas quickly realized this would be a boon, since the other two men weren't as worried about them, they would be able to work their way farther into her heart without them fighting back.

He didn't necessarily feel the need to monopolize her, especially after discovering how high maintenance she could be, but at the same time, four guys was a bit too much, wasn't it?

He watched as she nuzzled into Berwald, looking up at him from his lap and chatting quite happily, though the other hadn't said a word. She seemed to understand him from nothing more than the look in his eyes. She looked across at Gil and he smiled softly to her, but Lukas noticed him gripping harder to Ivan's hand.

It was killing him.

It was killing him, but he was sacrificing for her. Lukas looked at the men on the other side and turned to look at Jasmin as she chatted about some sort of ice cream they had in America she wanted them to try in the next meeting they were able to make it to. Lukas couldn't keep the chuckle from his throat as he realized she'd already turned so many away.

They were all here with her, broken hearted because she didn't need them as much, but they all needed her. He looked up, seeing four sets of eyes on him and he stood and walked to the back room. "I'm feeling off, please ignore me." He said as he walked out and sat hard, trying to think.

Gil and Ivan would probably be just as happy without her, even if they didn't want to admit it. Now the task was to make her see it.

How would he do that? How could he get her to see what he needed her to see?

His eyes widened as he realized how simple it would be.

But it would break her heart. He sighed. Was it worth it? Would it be alright to break her heart only for his own purposes like this? What if it made her reject him as well?

Well, with Berwald by her side, he'd always see her and get another chance.

Tonight he would claim her, with Berwald. Then he'd show her.

And he'd probably hate himself for it as well.

No, it would be better for her not to blame the other country. He'd claim her alone. He heard her laugh and wondered how heartbroken the others were getting. He sighed and waited, trying to plan things out, but ended out not waiting that long. "Jasmin, can I show you something? Do you... have your contacts in?"

"Not the blocking ones, didn't think I'd need them til tomorrow. What's up?" She asked and he stepped forward and lowered his face to hers.

A solid week of giggling and laughing, cuddling and hugs, kisses and caresses. Gil and Ivan happier than she'd ever seen them. She stilled, looking up at him. "You were afraid of it, right? I thought you should know." He sat down with his head down, ready to get yelled at.

She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, shoving one arm behind her back and nuzzled into his chest. "You wanted to show me because you think there's too many, but you don't want to give me away, right?" She asked and he sighed.

"I won't say no, but I really feel they're hurting seeing you like this. They're not as happy as they're supposed to be. Every time you hug one of us, Gil gets depressed. His nails cut into his palms. He's not doing well like this." He said and Jasmin leaned back, surprised.

It was like the images she'd gotten in Greece.

She was bringing them pain. She looked up into his face and saw the defeated look in his eyes. He was planning to face rejection for telling her. He was bracing for it. She never did what was expected of her, though, and instead her face turned to horror. He could see the tears stream down her face before she covered her face and broke into sobs. She curled up under his arm and he comforted her, but wasn't even sure if he should. What do you do when you're expecting anger?

The others came out quickly and saw her crying into Lukas' chest. "What's up?" Gil asked, scared to come any closer and Jasmin sobbed out. "I'm hurting you guys, aren't I? And you're not even complaining! You're not saying a word to me! You were just going to let it keep going til you were too disgusted to even look at me!" She sobbed and Lukas sighed.

"I showed her the last week, and pointed out a few things. I think it's better she knows the situation." He said and Gil didn't hesitate, taking his fist across Lukas' face, but he barely turned from the blow. "You're angry, but you're too upset she'd found out to do real harm to me. You know it had to be done." He said and looked up at Gil, who looked back with tears in his own eyes.

"You've ruined everything!" He yelled and ran from the room. Ivan stood in shock and stared at the girl, who looked up at him with an apologetic glance.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say no?" She asked and Ivan stood with his head down.

"You needed them, the same way you needed us. It's not up to me really, it is?" He asked and Jasmin just cried harder.

"You're supposed to be honest with me!" She cried and Berwald sat down beside her, caressing her back as she cried into Lukas' chest. "You weren't supposed to hurt yourselves!" She covered her face, unable to even think of them looking at her. "You were supposed to be happy!"

"With you, we are." Ivan said and fell to his knees, caressing her cheek. "With you, we'll always be happy."

"Then why is Gil crying?" She asked and Ivan stilled.

"Jasmin, happiness doesn't always feel happy. You should know that. We all knew our dynamic was going to change. Gil realized, it, I realized it, even Lukas realized it. We just didn't want you to. We wanted things to just feel natural for you." He said and brushed her hair back away from her face. "Do you not want us here anymore?" He asked and Jasmin turned to him and reached out, grasping to him like a raft.

"Please don't leave!" She begged and he smiled, sitting and pulling her up to his lap.

"Never, Dorogaya." He smiled as he ran his hand over her hair. "That's why Gil is crying, though. He is scared you're going to leave us behind. We were both worried when you brought in two new guys, but Gil, he's already faced so much devastation. He's always worried he'll find the worst. You should go to him, let him know how you feel." Ivan held her close and kissed her forehead gently and she stood, nodding.

"You're right. Sorry." She mumbled as she walked to the other room.

"In the meantime, Lukas, why would you do such a thing?" Ivan showed a face that would normally have countries running in fear.

"Because she deserved to know the truth. She deserved to find out she was the third wheel with you two."

"She's not the third wheel. We are all wheels. She's the car, you tupitsa. We don't decide where we go, she does. We do not have any function but to keep her safe and loved." Ivan lost the anger he had as he spoke, and by the time his words had flowed from him, Lukas realized the true depth of the love they really did share for each other.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn." He sighed and Ivan nodded.

"I'm still teaching those two, I can teach you both as well. We'll all be around each other for a very long time, and it's always best to try and share feelings like this instead of what just happened." Ivan watched as a quick wave of guilt appeared on Lukas' face. "Don't worry. Part of love is forgiveness, Da?"

"Ja." Lukas sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, as long as those two make up. If they don't, I don't know what I'll do." Ivan looked up at the next room with worry and hope in his face and Berwald couldn't help but pat him on the back.

"They'll be fine. She's not so weak as to break over something like this." Berwald's low tone seemed to comfort Lukas, til Ivan spoke again.

"She's not as strong as she seems sometimes. She's very self conscious, and very scared of rejection. As her master, these are things you'll have to help her with." Ivan turned to the other, who nodded. "That's why this is so scary for me. They both feel rejected. If either of them really win this war of emotions, we all lose." Ivan sighed again and Lukas nodded.

He'd made his bed, now he had to lie in it.

"She'll still be fine." Berwald said again. "She's stronger than you give her credit for, when she needs to be. She's shy and worries, but she knows what she needs to do." He looked over at Ivan, who stared back, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I guess we'll see. I hope you're right."

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

"Gil?" Jasmin came up behind him, his hands gripped to the wall like it was the only thing keeping him from drifting away. "Gil, are you alright?"

"You hate us." He cried. "You told us you were worried we were going to leave you behind, so you found someone else to replace us before we left." He wouldn't turn to her. He didn't want her to see the pain on his face.

"You're wrong." Jasmin walked up and clasped the back of his jacket, pulling her face to his back. "I may not have the closeness that you and Ivan share, but that doesn't mean I don't want you." She said and he only shook his head.

"It's not just about the closeness. When we're with each other, you stay to the side. When I'm hugging Ivan, you don't try and join in. You always stay back."

"I enjoy seeing you both happy. If you want me to be like that more, I can try, but for me, to see two people I love so much love each other, it's like a warm breeze in my heart. It makes me so happy to see you both so happy." She smiled into his back and he finally turned, showing her his tear-stained face.

"Even though we're so close it worries you that you'll be left behind?"

"Yes, because if I get left behind it means your love was true, right? I'll be sad, my heart will break, but I know it'll only be me who's sad. I want you two to be happy." She looked him in the eye and he sighed.

"Sorry, I'm a fool." He sat and Jasmin sat softly on his lap, wiping his tears.

"You're not a fool. When it comes to love, it would be scary to not be foolish at all, right?" She watched as he nodded.

"I really missed you, you know. You've barely said a word to me." He huffed and Jasmin smiled, pushing him back a little and straddled his lap. She laid down over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to not speak to you. You need to tell me. I don't always notice things like that." She looked up into his eyes and he saw into her memories. The last two weeks, the troll, the worry at Norway, the fear when Troll told her Lukas was going to Russia. The week she'd spent with Berwald. The northern lights, soft caresses, gentle kisses, being pushed roughly against trees.

Through all of it, she was scared to death they'd tell her no, and she'd just give up. She wouldn't fight them. She would rather lose the ones she's earned on the way than to lose the ones who'd had their time to steal her heart. "You're still serious about us? Really?"

"Really." She smiled. She watched as he gripped tightly to her and cried again, this time relieved.

When Ivan and the others came out to see how things had gone, they found Gil sitting in the chair with a soft and quite contented smile, caressing the hair of the girl asleep in his arms.

"You made up, Da?"

"Ja. Ivan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that." He sighed, resting his head against hers.

"I know." The taller man smiled, sitting down beside them. "How did you make up?"

"She showed me her memories. It's true. If we'd said no, she wouldn't have fought. She was scared we'd change our minds this whole time. She's been fighting to keep herself together through it." His eyes shifted to the other. "It's part of the reason she's been sleeping so much. She's been terrified." He sighed and pulled her closer. "I don't want her to be terrified of me."

"Well, there's only one left, Da? As long as he doesn't steal her heart as well, this is all we'll have to deal with." Ivan chuckled and Berwald shook his head, realizing what was happening.

They were just as afraid as she'd been.

"This is going to be interesting." His words caused a chill to go up Lukas' spine.

Mostly because he knew it was true.

_**Bis Dann!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hey guys! Can only do one chapter today, had to erase chapters 54 and 55 and start over on them. Didn't like how the story turned, and it was honestly really crappy, so only the one chapter for today. Sorry!**_

_**Woke up late, so**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer-All you need is love!**_

Chapter 52

Jasmin nearly ran off of the plane. She jumped around in circles on the tarmac, causing the men with her to stare in surprise. "Jasmin?" Lukas asked and she turned to him with a bright grin that caused all of the men to blush.

"I've never been on the Southern Hemisphere before! Is there a Southern Lights, like the Northern Lights?" She asked and Ivan chuckled.

"Net, sorry."

"Is it true that the toilets flush the opposite way from what I'm used to?" She asked and Gil laughed.

"All the way in Australia and that's what you're going to ask?"

"Is it going to be really dangerous?" She asked, gripping onto Ivan's sleeve and he looked down at her with a smile.

"Not as long as you pay attention. We'll be in the city, so just stay with us and make sure you're careful, Da?"

"Da!" She grinned and pressed her face into his arm.

He'd slid his coat off due to the heat and at this point in time Gil and Berwald were doing the same.

"Good god, no wonder she went apeshit over you!" Gil looked over his physique and shook his head. "I'm just not the right shape for that."

"You're fine just how you are. I'd never complain." She grinned with a light blush and Lukas smiled.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better, and you're not mad at me for starting that whole fiasco." He rubbed his head and Jasmin released Ivan's arm and walked over, hugging him tightly around the neck, pressing her cheek to his.

"You were worried about me. It may not have been the best idea, but it made us all understand each other better, which is good, right?" She asked and he settled his hands on her hips, nodding.

"Ja." She offered him a kiss before turning and running ahead.

They just got a taxi and went to the hotel. They ended out getting a master suite, as it was the only way for all of them to get one room. They decided to press the beds together and everyone would sleep together.

Whether that was meant just as it was said, no one questioned, but Jasmin had become curious if things had gotten started with all of them.

This could be interesting, but with the stamina three of them had, she wondered if she'd survive it!

"When does the meeting start? I have a report I'm supposed to be working on, and I've only gotten a little bit of it done." She said and Lukas turned to her with a frown.

"The one about population emotion and how you feel it plays with or against us?" Lukas turned to her as Ivan and Gil brought in more of the baggage.

"Yeah, It's hard to do, right?"

"No, it's very personal. Everyone had to do this report, but for most of us it was so long ago, so many things have changed. I wonder what I'd think now?" He asked and looked over at Berwald, who shrugged, before Lukas also left to get more of the bags.

"I know not all Swedish people are as quiet and reserved as you, so I know your personality isn't just the accumulation of the people currently alive there. Do the emotions of the people influence you in ways I don't see?" She asked and Berwald thought for a moment before sitting down.

"I'm worried about their emotions. They should live happy and peaceful lives, but the choices I make decide their emotions. If there's a huge outcry, I feel it. If many are hurt or die, I feel it. I know you've felt that already." Jasmin nodded. "If I start a war, it hurts them and in return, they can hurt me. Emotions run very strong through the personifications. That's why you're being as clingy as you are to those you feel you can trust. It's not just because it's fun to be attached to so many people, but because you feel the love people have for their countries as the world." He watched as she nodded, understanding to some degree.

"I think I have a starting point. Thank you." She said as she pulled out her laptop and started typing away, surprising Berwald. He didn't know she was so proficient with a computer!

Typical American! He smiled as he walked back to the car to get the last of the baggage.

They chatted, and were surprised to find Jasmin quite into her writing. She was typing quickly, and when he looked over her shoulder, Gil discovered she was writing into five separate windows, keeping different types of notes in four, and the report itself in the fifth. He watched and realized for the first time how dedicated to her work she could be. He hadn't seen it before, so it was a little inspirational to him.

At least the world was proving herself worthy!

Ivan brought her coffee, Berwald made her stop writing long enough to eat, pointing out she didn't want to spill her food or drink into her computer. Gil brought her food, while Lukas would occasionally stop and rub her shoulders, hearing her sigh with relief at the actions. At one point he'd sat down across from her, as she'd had her legs up on the couch and massaged her legs. Gil came back through and started asking her absurd questions, like if she'd ever had the urge to just kick someone she didn't know because she didn't like their shirt. It was a good laugh, but he left it alone after she'd laughed enough.

By the end of the day they all realized something.

They worked together to compliment her work perfectly.

She stood with a stretch at the end of the day and looked, seeing all of the men watching her with interest. "It's done. Thanks, guys. You really helped me out." She smiled and walked to the bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and just climbed into the center, plopping down. Gil climbed to one side, Lukas to the other. Ivan climbed behind Gil, Berwald behind Lukas and they all drifted off.

The next morning they all needed to get ready, and Gil and Ivan jumped into the shower to save time. Jasmin didn't have the patience to wait and jumped in before they were done, Ivan stood to the back and leaned his head on her shoulder, running the washcloth under her breasts, while Gil cleaned her legs. They worked her over rather well, before she ended out with Ivan and Gil both getting turned on. She gasped as Ivan lifted her slightly and settled her down on himself, and while she was getting used to that, Gil decided to join in as well, and Jasmin found out what it felt like to have two guys at the same time. She pressed her face to Ivan's chest, her hands gripped to his hips as he thrust into her, Gil gripped onto her chest as he got ever closer. Jasmin had never felt anything like it, all three of them going at the same time, all of their hands clenched to each other.

When they stepped out she tried to get cleaning again and stilled when Berwald and Lukas came in. "That sounded interesting." Lukas blushed and Jasmin nodded, unable to hide the pink on her cheeks as well. "We could try that too, right?" He asked, grasping onto her chest, leaning his head on her shoulder. She was still too sensitive from before and gasped, getting Berwald's attention. He bent down and kissed her, sliding his hand down to her and started playing while Lukas played with her chest.

She came before they even started on her, which they did.

Berwald sat on the back of the tub, Jasmin straddled him as Lukas pushed into her ass. Neither wanted to admit, but the cum she was already filled with was slick enough to cause them both to go off twice as fast. She could barely stand, and Lukas ended out helping out with washing her hair so she could finally get out of the water. She stepped out and Berwald helped her dry off, knowing she had to be tired after going through all of that just after waking up. "Sorry." He mumbled and Lukas looked over, raising an eyebrow while drying his hair.

"I guess we just... we heard you guys and it was... a bit of a turn on." He said, getting redder with every word that left his lip.

"It would have been fine, if we didn't have meetings!" She giggled as Berwald dried her waist, working his way down. She took another towel to her hair and tried to dry it more as he worked on her legs. She looked down over the Swede, his pants and undershirt on, as he dried her off, and for some reason, him with those pants and the lack of a normal shirt was intensely hot.

"Keep looking like that and we'll never get to the meeting." Lukas grinned and Jasmin looked over, burning red and Berwald stood and held her close.

"You can look." He smiled as he left the room, leaving her there blushing brighter.

She climbed out to the main room and got dressed quickly before grabbing her laptop and looked over at the others, finishing getting ready.

"Where is this meeting?" She asked and Ivan smiled softly.

"It's in Australia's private meeting facility. He lives about a ten minute walk from here, so we come here during the comfortable months only. If it gets too hot, we start having heat strokes." Ivan said with a sigh and Jasmin had to guess he'd had one here.

As said, it was about ten minutes later they stopped for a quick bite to eat at a place called 'Hungry Jack's', that seemed to have the Burger King logo. She got a BBQ Brekky wrap and a coffee, and asked what the hell just happened the whole way across the street.

"What, you didn't think every street corner in Australia would have a McDonalds, did you?" Ivan said with a smile, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"There's one right there." Jasmin pointed, but shook her head. "No! It looked just like a Burger King! Did they just change the name and some of their foods?" She asked, holding up her wrap and Alfred yelled out.

"I knew I'd find you eating a burger eventually!" He grinned and Jasmin ran over, giving him a half assed hug with her hands full.

"I'mma give you a real hug when we get in, alright?" She said sheepishly and Alfred nodded and looked behind her.

"Your entourage doubled."

"Yeah, but we work well together." She smiled at them and they all nodded in agreeance.

"Good, because you can't come back to America or England for a while. It's honestly not too safe for you to be here, either." He said as they walked through the gate and Jasmin turned to him with a frown.

"What's going on?"

"You called your mom, you idiot!" Alfred barked and Jasmin jumped, dropping her coffee. Alfred looked at the spilled drink and sniffed. "The stuff in the meeting is better anyway." He turned and continued walking as Jasmin tried to grab her cup to toss and Berwald grabbed it before she dropped anything else.

"Go on." Berwald said softly, granting her courage.

She caught up to Alfred as he sighed. " She'd seen your Facebook and thought you were some sort of hacker, or someone that had way too much free time on their hands. When you posted the picture of yourself, it started a bit of a panic, but we were able to kill it down. We were able to make it so people thought it was photoshopped. You called your mom and told her something only you and her would have known. It went viral before we were able to stop it, and all sorts of people from before you were killed claimed it was your voice. We couldn't cover it up this time. The world is looking for the resurrected girl who was killed by her husband, and honestly, I don't know how to handle it." He said and sighed.

Jasmin looked at him and just stared for a while.

"How's Arthur?"

"He'll be getting here soon. It's been weird." He said and looked up. "He said he didn't know if marriage was such a good idea. He's scared the queen will think her country is predominantly gay." He sighed and Jasmin frowned.

"You shouldn't look like that." She said and he turned to her with a sad face.

"It's not my will, how I look. I wish I could be as happy as you all. You have four men to keep happy, I can't seem to manage one." He looked down with a sigh and Jasmin looked at the other men with her.

"We're going to talk about being gay and ass-fucking. We'll catch up with you guys later, alright?" She said and while the Nordic men stared at her in shock, Ivan and Gil shared a knowing glance.

"No more, alright?"

"No more." She said and they went their separate ways. Jasmin found a bench right inside and sat to eat. "Alright, spill it. All of it. I want every gory detail." Jasmin said as she took a bite of her food.

Tasted like Burger King, she sighed.

"After France, we went to my house. Things were fine for a week, but he started getting antsy, and said he wanted to go home. I asked if he wanted me to come with him and he said he had to sort a few things out. Next thing I know, it's three days ago and he's telling me the wedding is off, he wants to break up because he's scared how it'll be taken. He's half worried the world will hate him for being gay, and half worried England will hate him for being a traitor. I can't get through to him at all." Alfred let out a sigh, resting his head on his hand, his elbow on his knee. "I don't know what to say to him anymore. If he really doesn't want to be with me..."

"It's not like that." Jasmin smiled softly. "He doesn't want you to get hurt because of him. He still loves you." Jasmin smiled a little brighter, but Alfred didn't notice.

"You really think so? He's not just coming up with excuses because he doesn't want me anymore?"

"No, I think he really, truly loves you, but he's afraid you'll get pulled down by him. He hasn't quite come to terms with being completely gay yet, and he's trying to find his place now that something so drastic has changed. He's always liked women before, right?"

"Well, yeah." Alfred sat and watched Jasmin as she smiled even brighter.

Alfred noticed she looked like she would burst from joy. "Jasmin?"

"How do you think you'd feel if one day you woke up and you only wanted to eat vegetarian food? No more burgers, no more fast food. It wouldn't just be a flavor, your shopping would be different. Your cooking and utensils would be different. The time and care, everything would change, right?"

"I'm not food." Alfred stared at her with a frown and she sighed.

"No, you are the food Arthur craves, but he's worried about changing all of the utensils and the cooking, and the shopping... you get it now?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" By now he was completely lost and Jasmin just chuckled as Arthur hugged him.

"You fool! You honestly thought I didn't love you?" Arthur sounded wounded as Alfred turned, surprised.

"You heard all of that?!" He startled and Arthur nodded.

"I've been right behind you for a while now. You honestly thought..." Arthur raised his hand to his head and looked up at Jasmin with a smile. "I'll take things from here. Thanks, Jasmin, for trying to explain, but I'd already had a plan to try and explain, and maybe even make up?" Arthur looked at Alfred with a worried expression and Alfred stared.

"You wanna make up? Really?" He looked like he was about to cry.

Crying men was just a little more than Jasmin was ready to deal with, well, unless they were her own, so she turned to walk into the building.

She started walking through, and found quickly that no one else seemed to be present. She was in a huge hallway, and she'd noticed stairs on either side of the hall, so she knew there was more than one floor up, as well as down.

She tried to remember, to know if she'd seen anyone go up or down the stairs, but it was useless. She didn't remember anything. If she just walked through, she'd eventually hear them talking, right?

The middle floor was picking up sounds from everywhere. She went to the basement and walked through, finding a large hallway that crossed through about halfway and decided to turn. She listened for sound, and after a minute started to hear steps. Maybe it was a country! She walked forwards, surprised when she heard the call from practically right beside her.

"Jasmin!" She turned, her eyes wide and stepped back, shaking just from hearing his voice. Her eyes turned to him, but before they met his she screamed and jumped away, covering her eyes.

He couldn't see her eyes! He needed to stay away from her! "Don't come near me!" She yelled and pushed herself against the other side of the hallway. "Just stay away!" She heard him still.

"But... why? I thought you loved me, but you ran away..."

"I begged for your help and you abandoned me to die!" She cried, trying to walk away with her eyes covered, but she ended out stuck in a corner.

"I did what?" He asked and Jasmin screamed as his hands circled her arms, gripping her fiercely. "Why would you say that?!" He called, and her eyes flew to his. She hadn't meant to.

He saw his own back, her hands, trembling as they grabbed the back of his shirt as he worked on dishes. "Please, help me..." She pleaded and he turned to her with a confused look.

"What do you need help with?" He smiled softly at her and she looked up, terrified. She could feel the presence in her mind.

"Cover the eye... Please cover the eye! She's going to kill me! I can't live like this!" She cried and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You've misunderstood! She's not going to do you any harm! She wants you to live happily with her! She just needs to remember how to live, that's all." He smiled and she shook her head.

"Alone... so alone when I'm trapped, it's killing me, please help me! Please cover the eye!" She shook like a leaf. She was mortally terrified.

"You'll be fine! I promise!" He wrapped his arms around her and she drifted out as her body was stolen again.

This was followed by three solid days of darkness. No sound. No touch. It felt like an eternity she was trapped inside her own body. She couldn't escape, and her only help had abandoned her.

His eyes broke away from hers and he stumbled back, surprised. "I don't understand..." Heracles' voice shook. "She said you loved me. She said you agreed with her!" He hit the wall and slid down to the floor, staring at her in shock. "You're... afraid of me..." He watched as she abandoned her laptop, sloppily running as fast as she could to get away. She ran up the stairs and made her way back to the front door, finding Japan, China and the Koreas walking up.

"Kiku!" She hugged him, refusing to let go as he blushed in terror. "Help! Please keep him away!" She cried and Yao heard her words, stepping between her and the open doorway.

"I don't see anyone. Who were you running from?" Yao turned to her, seeing her pale and visibly shaking.

"Her- Greece..." She couldn't even say his name. All this time and she still couldn't even say his name.

"I'm sorry." Yao heard and turned, seeing the man standing before him.

_**See you tomorrow!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hello all! I've been writing like mad to get more work done in this story, and I've made a couple of changes later on. This story, it's always changing, always shifting, but a review I got recently reminded me where this story was originally supposed to go, so I shifted things around. Get ready for some very sad, very heartbreakish scenes in the next few days. Seriously, cried my eyes out writing 56. I was a mess.**_

_**That said, three reviews for an extra chapter today! I got pretty far last night!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshomaru13- Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews! Seriously, the reviews I get on here lift my spirits and make me write faster and seeing you review every chapter, whether I'm offering another chapter or not really makes me happy. It's great to know you're really enjoying the story.**_

_**Guest- Yeah, I'd had that scene in my head since she'd left Greece, actually. It was something that so needed to be done!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Five cats for five Deutsche marks at Arby's!**_

Chapter 53

"I'm sorry." Yao heard and turned, seeing Greece standing before him. "I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you. You left your computer." He laid it on the ground, knowing with Yao and Kiku, he'd die before he got near her again. "She lied to me too, but I didn't know. I'm so sorry." He stood and took a step straight back before walking down the hallway.

"Jasmin, are you alright? What did he do to you?" Kiku wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She hissed when his arm wrapped around hers and he lifted the sleeve of her shirt, finding bruises on her arms from where he'd grabbed her. Kiku looked up at Yao, who stared in shock at the situation before him. "Jasmin?" Kiku asked again, but she was halfway catatonic. Her eyes were stuck wide, her hands clasped as tightly around the Japanese man as she could muster. Her breaths were shaky and she sounded like she was crying, which none of them could figure if she was, or if it was just from her lungs shaking. She wasn't responding at all. Kiku lifted her, surprised to find how light she'd become.

"What in the hell happened to you?" He asked as he looked up at Yao, showing his worry.

They made their way to the meeting room, Kiku still holding a shaking and whimpering Jasmin. By now her eyes were clenched as her arms were nearly choking him. Yao cleared the way as they took her to a table and laid her down, Berwald being the first to notice.

"Jasmin!" He yelled and ran over, grasping her hand as soon as Kiku was able to pry it from his neck. "Jasmin, look at me!" She grasped his hand, but curled into a ball. "Jasmin, it's a command. Look at me." He slid his glasses off as her head shakily moved towards his. Her eyes opened hesitantly and she realized who was there and sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck.

He hadn't seen the full flashback of what had happened, but he'd seen one thing that he didn't like. Greece, looking at her terrified of something he'd done. Blue eyes scanned the room, but when he didn't find the one he was looking for, he lifted her and turned, sitting her on his lap as he sat on the table. "What happened?"

"I was so scared, I don't even know. I tried to run, but he grabbed me and looked in my eyes, he said he was sorry, but he followed me. I found Kiku. Kiku and Yao saved me." She sobbed and Berwald hugged her close, wondering when the others were going to come back.

He stood and carried her from the room. Kiku and Yao were ready to stop him, not knowing their relationship, but the look in his eyes when he looked at her told Kiku he was safe. He stepped back and held out his hand, stilling Yao. "What's your relationship with her?" Kiku asked and Berwald looked up with a smile.

"She's everything to me. I am one of her consorts." Berwald spoke softly and Kiku nodded.

"Keep that man away from her. Her arms are bruised and there's no saying what he did to her mind." Kiku said and Berwald looked down at her, lifting her sleeves. Clear handprints were dark on her arms and Kiku could see the pain in the man's face. "Don't blame yourself."

"I can't." Berwald's low tone vibrated in the room as he stepped out, not looking back at the rest of the room, as they watched in shock at what they'd just seen.

"Wait, Jasmin and... Sweden?" Arthur said with raised eyebrows and Alfred stood, walking over.

"Kiku?"

"Greece." He said, already knowing what the question would be. "He bruised her arms and scared her badly, but it seems he said something that terrified her. Maybe just being near her after..."

"Yeah." Alfred sighed. "I understand."

This was when Lukas came in with Gil and Ivan. "Ivan!" Alfred ran over and looked at him and frowned. "Norway, this is kind of personal, I need to talk to Ivan and Gil."

"Did something happen to Jasmin?" Lukas' eyes widened and Alfred realized.

"Sweden just took off with her. Greece, he scared her half to death. She was freaking out!"

"That bastard..." Lukas stood tall and as he turned from the room, no one there missed his hand reach out, and he seemed to grasp something they couldn't see.

"Oh, hell. We need to get Greece out of here!" Arthur jumped up with horror on his face. "Norway's going to kill the wanker!"

"Why? I don't even think he knows Greece!"

"He's one of us. He hurt Jasmin?" Ivan's eyes were enough to stick Alfred to the spot.

He'd made a very poor choice.

"Ivan, you guys can't kill Greece!"

"Watch us." Ivan and Gil turned and left the room, Passing Ludwig and Roderich as they came in. Roderich was startled still at seeing them, then the anger in their eyes as they walked right past as if they hadn't even seen them.

"What was that all about? I've never seen mein bruder with that look."

"We have to stop them! They're going to kill Greece!" Alfred took off running, wondering if Australia had any tranquilizer darts. "Kiku! Ask Australia for Tranquilizer darts! Arthur! Go find Greece! Get him out of here!"

"What in the Holy Fuhrer is going on here?!" Ludwig called and Kiku snapped to attention.

"Greece hurt Jasmin, her team is ready to kill him!"

Ludwig's eyes widened. "What did he do?" His voice was soft, and even Roderich looked up, surprised to see such a look on his face. "What did he do to her?" He looked terrified. His eyes met Kiku's and he sighed, nodding.

"We don't know, but her arms are bruised and she has some mental pain. You know he kept her captive for three weeks, right?"

Ludwig stood straight up and turned, running from the room. No one had told him. No one mentioned to him that she'd been missing for weeks, or that she'd been saved. Everyone had just kept his information from him.

He'd been made a fool of.

They all knew he still loved her. Italy even admitted he knew he was a second choice. But he also knew he'd made himself too far away from her.

But that didn't mean he'd let Greece hurt her ever again.

It was three minutes later Greece walked into the room and before he could say a word, he was grabbed and shoved in a closet and told if he valued his life, he wouldn't say a word. If any of the German boys found him, or any of Jasmin's other men, he would die. Arthur said something about a troll, but Heracles wasn't able to ask anything else before Australia ran into the room with a bunch of guns.

"Who are we shooting?" Alfred ran into the room, half sighing with relief, half scared to death. He grabbed a gun and waved over Kiku and the Koreas.

"Norway, Russia, Prussia, Germany and Austria. Let's get 'em." Alfred said to the group, making him wonder what in the hell had happened. Australia watched as he'd set Arthur before a closet with a gun, which told him whatever was in that closet was to be feared.

"Who are we protecting?"

"Greece." Alfred looked up and Australia nodded. "He's in the closet, the others are trying to kill him. We don't know what happened, but he hurt Jasmin." Alfred growled and they all stilled as they heard a cry.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. She lied to me. I didn't know she was in pain..." Heracles cried softly and Arthur turned to him, not sure whether to feel pity for him or not.

"Whether you knew or not, she was catatonic and her arms are all bruised up. I'm half tempted to beat the hell out of you myself." Alfred growled and Australia watched with interest.

"You like the sheila?" He asked and Alfred nodded.

"I love her, but it's one sided." He said as Mattie came into the room and stared, guns being passed out, one already at his head just from entering the room.

"Arthur, can you put that down please?" He swallowed hard and Alfred sighed.

"Mattie, we need to take down Jasmin's entourage. Grab a gun."

"Why are we shooting Jasmin's... entourage?"

"They've gone homicidal. Jasmin was hurt, and they're trying to kill him." Alfred said, realizing his mistake a second too late.

"No." He walked into the room and sat, as if waiting for the meeting. "If they feel someone hurt her, to the point they're ready to take the consequences for murder, it's best to either leave me out of it, or shoot me first." He looked over, seeing Arthur with his gun again pointed at him.

It dawned on him what was happening. He was in the room. Arthur was protecting whoever had hurt her. "Who did it? Who's in the closet?" He asked and Alfred turned, surprised at the scathing tone his brother had. He'd never heard him sound so angry. He stood and walked over, but Arthur couldn't shoot his son. He was pushed aside as the closet was ripped open and Greece sat inside, shaking, his eyes wide.

"I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know!" He yelled out, looking up at Mattie. "She's the reincarnation! How was I supposed to know she would keep her captive and lie to me the whole time?! I thought she loved me!" Greece yelled out, getting the attention from a few people in the hallway.

Gil and Roderich tore the door open, seeing guns pointed at them, while the few others in the room stood stalk still. Mattie looked at the man, trying to figure out what had happened.

"If it's just a misunderstanding, why are they determined enough to kill you?" His eyes showed nothing but hate. Greece felt his stomach churn, knowing he needed to answer well, and quick.

"I panicked, and I grabbed her arms. When I saw her, when she tried to reach out for me and I turned her away, I thought she was just scared! I didn't know she was in isolation like that! I didn't know she was hurting! I didn't mean to grab her so hard. Her arms, she wouldn't stop crying." He cried and as Alfred shifted his gun to Mattie, Roderich jumped forward, grabbing the gun from Kiku and shot South Korea, as he'd noticed the gun in North's hand had switched targets and he shot Arthur.

Gil ran in and grabbed Australia's gun and looked him in the eye. "You don't look determined enough to protect him. Who's side are you on?"

"My own. Beat him up, but don't kill him." He tugged his gun back as they heard the crack of knuckles against face, but when Gil looked over, he was surprised to find Mattie lying on the floor, Roderich with a dangerous grip on Greece's throat.

"I knew you still loved her." Gil grinned and Roderich turned, pointing the gun in his hand at Gil and shot without hesitation. Everyone was surprised as Gil fell to his knees, confusion showing on his face as he fell to the floor.

"Roderich?" Alfred stepped forward hesitantly as his hand clenched tighter on the other man's neck, turning his skin red from lack of oxygen and Kiku snuck another gun, but didn't stand up, instead aiming around the tables and shot Roderich in the leg. It would take a second longer, but it would work.

"VERDAMMT!" He yelled, punching the half-unconscious man in the face as much as he could before the medication took over a few seconds later, and he slid to the floor, laying on Mattie.

"Looks like the sheila brought her own adventure!" Australia laughed and Alfred looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! This is more fun than I've seen in a long time! And it makes all of you realize what happens if you don't pay better attention to what you love, right?" He grinned as he slung the large gun over his shoulder.

"But now we're in trouble. We're short a few people." Alfred said as he lifted his gun, shooting North in the arm. "Sorry, but you're dangerous now."

"Eh, sure." He shrugged and sat down before he fell.

They all re-armed themselves, and sat South before the closet, while the others went out for the hunt.

"Ralph." Alfred looked over, seeing Australia staring at him with a grin. "You take the upstairs rooms, right? Kiku, take the middle."

"Sure, Mate!"

"Hai."

They split up and Alfred sighed. He never thought he'd be hunting his own friends.

_**Alfred**_

Alfred kept his ears open more than his eyes. He knew if he was really in trouble, if they noticed him walking the halls with a gun, there would be a battle cry, running, something, and there was a good chance he'd hear it before he saw it. He walked through and noticed some chatter and crept with his back against the wall to the doorway and looked in, seeing Germany with Italy.

"I can't believe Brother Greece would do something like that to her. She's so nice."

"I can't believe they didn't tell me. Verdammt, I'm sorry, Feliciano. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this."

"Si, it's fine. Protecting her again, either you'll finally get the closure you need, or I really will lose you." Golden eyes looked up with a soft longing and Alfred sighed, laying down and taking aim, knowing to go for Ludwig first. The dart hit right in the side of his neck facing away from Veneziano, so he looked up with confusion as Alfred reloaded before either of them really realized what was happening. Alfred took aim and the other turned, seeing him and ducked down, screaming.

"Don't shoot! I don't wanna die!"

"I'm not gonna kill you. It'll just make you sleep, like Ludwig." He said and Feliciano ran over, checking him for a pulse.

"Will it hurt?"

"It'll sting, but not as much as getting a shot." He pointed and pulled the trigger, lodging the dart in the other man's shoulder.

"Oh! It kinda tickles." A drunken smile came over him as Feliciano fell to the floor. Alfred stood, surprised when a moment later he was rammed head first into the wall.

"Why were they even shot?" He wondered aloud as he looked in, seeing the two men asleep on the floor. He lifted Alfred and took him into the room, tying his hands as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Why? Oh, it's you."

"Ja, it's me. There's two more, right? Oh, so this is gonna be hard then." The gun was pulled from beside him and Alfred winced, bracing as the dart shot him in the chest. The last thought to run through his head, 'Who was he talking to?'

_**Kiku**_

He hated guns. Kiku really wasn't used to things with triggers like this. He'd used them, he was proficient, but still, he'd prefer to have his sword at his side. He'd sneak from door to door, look in, listen, then cross the hall and try the next room, before looking down the halls.

He noticed movement down the hallway and stilled, seeing Ivan walking alone down the hallways. He looked into each room and knocked twice, listened and looked around. He went on to the next and Kiku sighed, trying to take aim.

He was surprised to feel the gun rip from his hand and looked up as Ivan saw him and walked up, taking the gun and took aim at Kiku's head.

"You've gotten surprisingly violent, Nihon." Kiku swallowed, hearing the hurt in his voice.

"It's tranquilizer darts. Please, shoot me in the neck." Kiku turned his head, his hands still up. "But first, why did my gun run away?" He asked and noticed a dark grin cross the other's face.

"One of us has a friend, who though I can't see him, I now like him very much." Ivan grinned as he shot the other in the neck, honestly hoping what he'd said about the tranquilizer darts was true.

He sighed with relief when the dart shot out and hit the other in the neck, and he almost instantly fell asleep. Ivan wasn't really for or against Japan, but Yao liked him, and Jasmin would be very upset if her good friend was killed by his hand.

"Troll, if you're still here, thank you." Ivan was almost immediately greeted by a dart to the back of the neck. He turned, seeing another man watching him with a grin.

"One left."

_**Ralph**_

Alfred may have been his big brother through Arthur, but that by no means meant that Ralph had any interest in listening to him. He made his way through the first floor, but besides scaring some of the cleaning staff half to death, he came up empty handed. He decided to go check the ground floor, but only came across what looked like a battlefield. Alfred had a nasty bruise on the side of his head, as well as a dart in his chest. He was laying next to Italy and Germany, though only his hands were tied.

So he'd been ambushed. He turned, looking around for a hiding space, but noticed the dent from Alfred's head and realized the guy hadn't even been hiding. "Fool." Ralph's eyes traveled down to his brother one last time and he lifted him, carrying him back to the meeting room.

He warned the others to please get Germany and Italy into binds, and tossed down a small bag of handcuffs he had stuck with his trank pack.

"What the hell battlefield did we wander into?"

"Yeah, he started a bit of a tiff, didn't he?" Ralph sighed as France, Spain and Romano looked around at the unconscious group.

"What happened here?" Francis spoke, fear heard easily in his voice.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Greece started the battle. He's hiding right now."

"In the closet?" Lovino raised an eyebrow and realized Yong Soo really did give it away with the panic in his eyes.

"Yeah, we have Germany and your brother asleep downstairs. I'm going to go check the building again, see if we can find more."

"What?!" Lovino reached out, grabbing the other man's collar. "What idiota shot my brother?!"

"He did." Ralph looked at the smaller man with a look that sent shivers down his spine. "He's just knocked out. They're planning a murder."

"What did Greece do... wait ... You said and Germany, non?" Francis looked at the people who were tied up, versus those who were just laid down. "Jasmin. He hurt Jasmin again, didn't he?" Francis looked up and Ralph shrugged.

"Dunno, the sheila ran off with her mate, and honestly, I'm kind of really looking forward to the next week in this situation!" He laughed and turned.

"We're just preventing a murder. You guys can all take turns kicking him in the balls after this for all I care, as long as he's still breathing. I only need to stop two more."

"Two?" Toni asked and Ralph nodded.

"Russia and Norway." He answered, watching to see how this went.

"Then that means the one with her now..."

"Shit! She ditched me for Sweden? No wonder she wasn't into me! She likes those German and stiff guys. End all their fucking sentences with 'Ja'." Lovino fumed and Francis chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ralph. We'll help keep him breathing, but I promise nothing more than that!" Toni grinned and patted the other on the shoulder.

This was when Berwald and Jasmin came in. "What in the hell..." Jasmin looked around, and didn't realize they were all unconscious at first, seeing the gun in the taller man's hand. By the time he could turn she'd grabbed a gun from the floor and had it pointed at his head. She was laying on her side, the targets set perfectly and Ralph's eyes widened, seeing what he was in for.

"They're tranquilizer darts." Berwald said and Jasmin looked up at him, surprised before standing.

"Well, I feel... Sorry about that."

"You were shoot to kill there, weren't ya, sheila?" Ralph laughed and Jasmin blushed, but stepped back, wrapping her arms around Berwald's waist as she saw Gil unconscious in the group. "Don't worry, should wear off in a few hours. Definitely puts the meeting back, but as long as the last two don't kill Greece, we'll be alright."

"Greece? What?" Jasmin stared at him with wide eyes and Lovino sighed.

"They were trying to defend you. Feliciano and that stupid potato eater too."

"Yeah, could you guys go get them and pull them up here? I need them tied up. Sheila, don't mean to break your heart or anything, but if you can't stop the last two, I'm gonna have to shoot 'em."

"I'll try. Berwald, can you please help Ludwig?" She asked and he clenched his hands, but nodded. "I'm sorry. Thank you." She leaned up and he held her close, giving her a delicate kiss. "I love you." She smiled softly at him as she turned and sighed.

"Guess now's as good a time as any."

"Maybe you should take a gun?" Ralph offered her the weapon and she took it, but the look she gave afterwards scared the man. She looked over, seeing Yong Soo sitting in front of the closet and walked over, opening the door.

Heracles looked up at her. If she hadn't been so angry, if she hadn't been bruised by his hands...

"When a woman asks you for help, when she says she's dying, you don't' tell her she doesn't understand her own pain. When you have the chance to save someone who needs it, you grasp it. Understand?" She said, her eyes narrowed dangerously and Greece nodded.

"Káno̱. Lypámai polý." He didn't say another word. He understood.

This was the last time she'd be speaking with him until they worked together, or something like that. Any personal words between them were cut. She was done with him.

"Goodbye, Jasmin."

"Asshole." She slammed the closet door and turned, seeing pride beam on Berwald's face.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Ralph grinned and Berwald let out a hum of approval as Lovino walked up to her and held out his hand.

"Been a bit."

"You fool!" Jasmin hugged him close with a smile. "You left without an explanation! I was looking for you, Francis had to tell me you left!"

"You told me I didn't have a chance." He held her close. "It hurt too much to stay. Sorry." He stepped back and smiled at her. "Thanks for not being mad at me."

"Never." She grinned and looked up at Francis with a grin. "So, I'm guessing the last two are Ivan and Lukas?"

"That's Norway, non? I don't think I've spent much time with him, so I'm not the most familiar-"

"Yeah, that's right." Toni glanced up at Francis, who blushed at the realization he'd been rambling.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She took off running to the right, so Ralph took off to the left, after telling the boys how to get to where Ludwig and Feliciano were.

He'd just reached the stairs when he heard a gun go off and ran, hoping Jasmin was alright. He sighed with relief when he saw Ivan standing over Kiku, the gun in his hand.

He was talking to someone, he noticed as he pulled the trigger. Jasmin would forgive him. He was trying to be quick, but when he got there, Jasmin wasn't to be found. She came up the other side of the stairs and stared at him and ran forward, pushing him back against the wall, her hands out over him.

"Calm down! He's just asleep, alright? Please, can you tell Lukas to come to me? You know I wouldn't hurt him!" Jasmin spoke to the open air beside her and She looked up at him with a sad look. "Sorry." He heard the gun and looked down, seeing the dart in his hip. "He won't bring Lukas here unless you're out too." Jasmin made sure he didn't hurt himself as he fell and she walked over to Ivan, turning him so he was comfortable.

She sat and waited. She knew Troll wouldn't betray Lukas, and she sat, twiddling her fingers.

"Jasmin?" She heard and turned, seeing Lukas walk up behind her.

_**That's it for this chapter! See you all later today, maybe!**_

_**さよなら**_

_**まつ**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**You guys were on it today! That was damned fast! Anyway, I promised a chapter for three reviews and here it is! **_

_**Triple T 123- Haha! I get it! All that Jazz...**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I kind of wanted her to shoot him. I really wanted her to hurt him back, but I realized in the end it would be hurting her more than just giving up and walking away. Calling him an asshole just seemed to work better.**_

_**Lavendor Queen- I know, right? I reread that part like fifteen times, as I hadn't intended that part to be so amusing, but after I looked it back over, it was just like 'omg, gigglefest'. Just wait til we get to the point were Ludwig and Francis are talking about Toni's "Giant crotch monster"! Things get really sad for a few chapters, but I'm intending the actual time in Australia to be a giant action/comedy section.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Three more reviews for another chapter! I've been really writing today!**_

Chapter 54

Lukas stepped forward, worried for a moment before he ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Jasmin, are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" He sighed and she hugged him back, smiling.

"Lukas, I need him to live." She said, looking at him. He watched her confused for a moment before his arms closed tighter around her.

"Why? He hurt you. Kiku was afraid after what he'd seen. Why would you want him to live after he hurt you like that?"

"Because I don't want you to be hurt too." She said and looked into his eyes.

He looked, seeing her crying on Berwald's lap, the comfort working its way into her heart. He saw exactly what had happened with Greece. The man had been terrified. He was just as hurt as she was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Lukas smiled and pulled her in tighter, kissing her before wrapping his legs around her and just sitting on the floor, her trapped to his chest.

"I know, but when I walked into that room, I thought Gil was dead!" She paled and Lukas held her tighter.

"Why wasn't Berwald there with you?" His voice raised a little, drawing the attention from the others coming down the hall.

"He was, or else he never would have made it upstairs. I was aimed and ready to fire before he realized I was in the room!" Jasmin giggled and Lukas smiled softly at her. "When Berwald said they were just unconscious, I almost fainted, I was so relieved. I also told Greece exactly what I thought about his behavior. Keep a girl trapped in darkness for three weeks and just say she doesn't understand." Her cheeks turned red, and Lukas chuckled at her, causing her to smile at him."So, you're okay?"

"I'm alright if you are." He said and kissed her gently, smiling at her and she giggled, causing his face to turn to curiosity.

"Troll, thank you." She spoke just past him and Berwald went still, standing a few feet behind, with Francis, Lovino and Toni. They all watched as Berwald was shocked stiff.

"It's not a problem. I hope you're not too mad I made you take him out." Troll motioned at the sleeping Australian, and Jasmin giggled again.

"I always wanted to shoot someone! That was kinda fun!" She laughed, catching everyone off guard with something.

"You've always wanted to shoot someone?" Lukas and Berwald asked.

"That was fun?!" Lovino paled.

"Who is she talking to?" Francis asked and Toni shrugged.

Jasmin turned, seeing the ones behind her and lit up, laughing. She didn't stand, but she held her arms out to Berwald, who walked over and sat beside Lukas. She leaned in between them, giving them a hug and kissed them both on the cheek. "Thank you, both of you." She smiled and Francis could only sigh.

"I blink and she has two more men. Why doesn't it work that way for us?" Francis turned to Toni, who grinned.

"Mainly, we don't have boobs." Toni said and Francis nodded, Jasmin giggled.

"So, we drag them downstairs? I don't want to have to hunt them down again to explain." She asked and Berwald stood, looked at Ivan and paled. He looked over to Lukas, who sighed and nodded.

Jasmin bent down and scooped him up while the other two were bracing, holding him like a princess and she smiled, cuddling him close as she walked down the hall, oblivious to the four paling faces behind her.

As it was more than a couple of hours and no one was awake yet, Jasmin told Greece to go home. He would do no good, and if worse came to worse, they could skype. He tried to reach out to her as she walked away, but Berwald grasped his hand, giving the man a dangerous look.

"Don't." Was the only word he said, and Jasmin turned, seeing Greece looking up at him with wide eyes. Berwald looked up to Lukas, who escorted her to the next room, where the staff was bringing in pillows and blankets from the hotel next door. Jasmin laid out blankets across the floor, two high to give them comfort, and laid out pillows as Lukas and Berwald laid everyone down. Francis placed blankets on everyone while Toni dragged in blankets and pillows as fast as he could.

Only once did someone from the cleaning staff get curious enough to look in, and was met by the image of one girl surrounded by almost a dozen bodies, and four awake men, one looking like he was half asleep with a gun in his hand. She heard them mentioning explaining the situation as well as killing someone and she screamed and fainted.

It was nearly three hours later that Mattie's eyes started to flutter open. "Wha?" He sat up and Jasmin was beside him in a moment, not knowing if he'd be feeling dizzy or anything.

"Mattie, are you alright?" She asked and he looked at her confused for a moment before hugging her.

"I am now." He said softly and Jasmin smiled, hugging him back.

"Sorry to have worried you. What... happened here?"

"I guess some of us kind of snapped." Mattie blushed, lifting his arm up behind his head. "I don't know about the others, but we were all kind of ready to attack, eh. Next thing I know, Roderich and Gil took everyone out, including me. I thought he was on my side, but Roderich didn't want anyone getting between him and Greece." He sighed and Jasmin looked up at Berwald, who offered a cup of water to the waking country. "Ah, thank you." He said and took a sip, feeling his throat loosen a bit. He looked over, seeing all three of the Germans laying beside each other and sighed. "Looks like Alfred took them out."

"I guess. I get here, everyone's out, the only person that seemed to know anything was Australia, and he's over there." Jasmin pointed, leaving Mattie to stare in shock.

"Who got him?"

"I did." Jasmin smiled, showing her guilt and Mattie shook his head.

"I take it that means Greece is... gone?"

"Yeah, he went back to Greece. Better not to start this up again when everyone wakes, right?" She asked and Mattie looked at her, confusion showing on his face. "I don't want him dead. There are so many things worse than death, and now he'll get to experience more of them." She said coldly as she stood and walked over to the window. "I know he loved her, the woman that he'd put into my body. I couldn't... I can't hate him for loving her, but that doesn't mean I want him to come near me again. I don't even know what all he did to me. The damned surgery that always makes me feel weak because I can't eat enough, Someone will kiss me and it seems familiar and I can't help but wonder if it's from him. I hate it. I hate what he did to me, because I don't even know." She said and felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, finding Berwald beside her.

"You okay?" She could see the worry on his face and she smiled and nodded.

"It's just weird to say all of that out loud. Here's hoping the others will wake soon." She said just as Gil jumped up, looked around wildly, then reached over and smacked Roderich, waking him with a start.

"Why did you shoot me, dummkopf? I was on your side?!"

"If you wanted to get your hands on him, you weren't on my side." Roderich's eyes narrowed over and he looked around the room, seeing damned near everyone either staring or unconscious. "I take it the little arsch escaped?"

"I told him to run." Jasmin said and Roderich's eyes shifted over to hers, surprised. "I didn't want to look at him anymore." She said and Roderich nodded, turning away. "Thank you for defending me."

"It's fine." He sighed and laid back down. "I don't feel well. I don't think I'm very tolerant to tranquilizers." He closed his eyes and almost instantly fell back asleep.

"Jasmin, are you alright?" Gil asked softly, trying to stand while not waking anyone else.

"Yeah." She leaned back into Berwald and he wrapped his arms around her.

"If you need to talk..." Berwald's low voice comforted her and she looked up with a smile.

"Maybe later. Right now, we need to figure out how to wake everyone else up." She sighed and Ivan sat up, groaning.

It was two hours before the last of the group was awake. Australia seemed to be impressed he'd been shot over the word of an imaginary friend who followed through on his word, while Kiku just seemed disappointed he wasn't able to do more. Alfred was holding an ice pack to his head, while Lukas smiled with satisfaction.

At least he got to hit someone.

As soon as she knew everyone was coherent, she told them all everything. How she felt about what had happened, why she released him, why she was alright with it. She told them everything about what had happened to her in Greece, something she realized she hadn't even explained to Gil and Ivan. They knew the basics, but she hadn't really explained being trapped without senses in her own body.

They were horrified. Everyone in the room that heard her was visibly shaken by what she'd been through, as well as the problems she was having adjusting afterward. Berwald and Lukas had heard her mention feeling weak because she couldn't eat enough, but it really didn't set in their minds she was talking about getting over the stomach surgery.

When Kiku realized why she'd felt so light earlier, he felt sick to his stomach.

She'd already been through enough surgery. She didn't need this.

"Do you want me to take them out?" He asked and Ivan looked over, hopeful.

"No." She said, surprising a few in the room. "I don't want to be cut open again. It's weird." She frowned and Hyung Soo turned his head away. "I wasn't talking about that." She sighed and leaned her head into her hands. "Hyung Soo, what you did to me was terrible. Ten times worse than what Greece did to me, but here you are, and I'm talking to you. Would you like to know why?" She asked and he looked up at her, looking a little worried. She smiled at him softly and his heart swelled at the look. "You told me what had happened. You told me why. You apologized and explained yourself in such a way I couldn't be mad, even though you tore me apart. You tried to show me you wanted to fix your problems. You needed help, and guidance, and you knew and understood that. Greece... He just threw out excuses. When he realized things weren't going his way, I got bruises. He had no interest in apologizing for me, he only wanted another chance for himself." She said and Hyung Soo nodded.

"Thank you." He said, and hid his face. Hearing the reason she'd agreed to see him again, knowing it wasn't just whimsy, he'd done something right... His brother wrapped an arm around him and smiled, patting him on the back. Japan looked over with a smile.

"Now, no one is to kill Greece, understood?" She looked around the room and everyone nodded, though a few still didn't look happy about it. "I'd like to talk to a few of you alone, if it's alright."

"Jasmin?" Berwald looked at her, a cautious look in his eyes and Jasmin smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine. I promise." She stood and looked over the room. "Ludwig, if it's alright?" She asked and he stood and nodded.

She took him two rooms down and she sat quietly on the table. She couldn't look him in the eye. "Why?"

"I don't understand." His voice carried and Jasmin sighed.

"Why did you go after Greece? Kiku said you looked terrified when he told you about what had happened."

"He didn't tell me very much, as it turned out." Ludwig sat down and looked at her.

"I still..." He looked down. "It's habit. I still want to protect you, to not see you hurt again. After all this time, I still panic when it comes to you. I still..." He clenched his eyes, laying his head down on the table. "There's a reason they didn't tell me you'd been kidnapped. They knew I'd go after him. I still love you." He said, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

She looked at him and smiled. "After all this time... I feel sorry for Veneziano, being in love with someone who loves someone else. I thought you were happy with him." Jasmin watched as Ludwig looked up, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? I thought you were happy with all of the men you're surrounded with." He asked, standing and walking over, kneeling before her and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes. "I left so you could be happy with someone else." He spoke softly and Jasmin cried harder. She hugged him tightly, a wave of nostalgia hitting her at his scent.

"I'm happy, but I miss you so badly!" She cried, her head laying on his shoulder. "I thought you were going to be happy! That's why I didn't fight harder!" She cried and Ludwig sighed.

"Then drop the Nordics and Russia. Me and Gil, we can take care of you." He said and Jasmin smiled sadly at him.

"I couldn't do that to them, or to you. We all deserve better than that, and you know it." She said looking at him and he brushed his hand against her cheek, cherishing the feeling of his hand against her skin. "Forget me. Be happy with him. He loves you, and I've moved on." Jasmin said softly, but she held a determined tone.

Ludwig's eyes flashed to hers. "You don't mean that."

"I have Ivan, who is kind and tender. He protects me and guides my path. I have Gil, who's love is torrential. He keeps my spirits up and his smile keeps me cheerful even if the world around me cracks. I have Lukas, who is my rock when I feel like I'm breaking. He's the one who comforts me and protects me always." Her eyes shifted over to Troll in the corner and she could only smile. "Even if he's not near me, he protects me like a knight. I have Berwald, who keeps me in check and protects me from myself. He's the one who calms me down to think, and reminds me to eat when I'm busy. He's the one who I've named as my Master. He teaches me to love myself. They're each very different, but I love them all with all of my heart. If I gave them up for you, I'd be missing half of my heart. I couldn't live like that, so you should just go. Go and be happy and loving and cherish the feeling of Veneziano's cheek like you just did with me."

Ludwig slowly pulled his hand back from her cheek. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes, but held herself in check.

"I understand. I'm sorry to have made you worry about my intentions." He said softly as he turned. "But I won't give up on you. I can see the fear and the tears you're trying to hide. I've made my choice, even if I have to wait for you." He spoke with the same determination she'd shown earlier and Jasmin watched as he walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Veneziano." She mumbled and covered her eyes. Troll walked over and softly laid his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what just happened, but I think you may need to just go home now. You've been through enough today, Ja, sommerfugl?"

"Butterfly?" She looked up and he smiled and nodded.

"Do you know how many people will follow a butterfly? Even if they know it's aimless, they're drawn to its beauty and follow behind, just to see how it turns, where it goes." Troll motioned with his hand and patted her back. "Let's go home, alright?"

"No, can you please tell Lukas I need to speak to Roderich next."

"Sure, but if I see you get any more heartache, I'll tell him to stop you." Jasmin looked up at the one watching her with worry and smiled, hugging him softly.

"Thanks for worrying about me." She smiled and Troll drifted away.

Jasmin sat there for a moment and wondered about how he did that, if it was magic or something. It was only a moment before Roderich came in and crossed his arms, leaning against the door.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you. Hungary told me I'm not allowed to say a word to you until I'm over you." He watched as she stood and walked over with a smile.

"You haven't moved on yet either?" He could see the worry in her eyes. "Fine. Troll, please have Gil come in here?" She asked and Roderich's eyes shifted behind her, curious. He was even more curious when a moment later Gil came in.

"What? How?"

"I asked Troll. He's really nice." Jasmin smiled and Gil shrugged the nonsensical conversation off.

"Why am I here?" His eyes shifted to Roderich, and he sighed, turning away. "He has nothing to say to me. He didn't even think of me." Gil pouted and Jasmin smiled.

"He's not allowed to talk to me, and I know you probably want to know what's going on as well, right? He went after Greece and shot you! Why?"

"Because he laid his hands on you!" Roderich yelled and Jasmin turned to him with wide eyes. "He didn't deserve to live! How dare he try to break something as precious!" Roderich yelled, his chest heaving and as he realized what he said he stood tall and turned away.

Gil walked over to him and with one quick motion took his hand across the other man's face.

"NOW you say something like that? When she was hurting you ran away! When she needed you most, when she was broken down and in pain you told her you'd moved on, and now that she's found others to keep her standing strong, NOW is when you come back and say such pretty words? Now is when you grow a spine, you shißa!" Roderich stepped back, surprised at the outburst. Prussia practically had tears in his eyes. "We needed you and you left us! I needed you! I loved you and you didn't even call me! We were all supposed to be together! You didn't just abandon her, you abandoned me too, and you never had such beautiful words for me! You never even thought of me! I loved you but you never even thought about me, did you?!" Gil yelled and Jasmin covered her mouth in horror.

She'd forgotten.

She watched as Gil tried to reign himself in. He gasped for air, but the sound of sobbing in his chest couldn't be mistaken. He stood tall and took a deep breath in, held it for a second and let it out. "Jasmin, Berwald is your master now, right?"

"Right." Jasmin nodded, catching the surprised look on the Austrian's face. "Berwald is my Master now."

"I will make sure he commands you not to talk to this one again unless it's work related. You don't need someone who comes back when things are fine, but runs at the first sign of trouble without even consulting people he's supposed to care for. Let's go." He held out his hand and Jasmin looked at him for a moment, surprising Gil.

She turned back to Roderich and smiled, stepping forward. "Be safe on your journeys, and may the sun ever light your path." She said and bowed down low, showing the Japanese she used to do all the time and turned, taking Gil's hand.

Roderich felt tears well in his eyes. She was saying goodbye to him, and it looked like forever. "Wait..." His voice shook and Jasmin turned back and offered him a kind smile as she gripped tighter to Gil. She didn't stop, and she didn't say another word as she left.

Jasmin didn't stop when they got to the hallway with the others. She released Gil's hand and took off running. Gil watched as she left and sighed. It was probably too much for her. He got into the room with the others and looked up at Ivan. "Where is she?"

"She ran. I couldn't catch up." Gil said. "She took off out of nowhere, so I didn't know what was happening til it was too late. I'm hoping she just went back to the hotel."

"I doubt it." Kiku said, having heard the situation. "She gets 'Fight or flight' moments and can take off running for hours. Does she have her phone? She gets lost easily and can't find her way back."

Berwald looked down and saw her purse and frowned, grasping it and took off running, hoping to catch her. By the time he reached the end of the walkway he looked over to find Lukas beside him and they both took off in different directions to find her.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**See you later, or tomorrow, depending on the reviews!**_

_**Bis Dann!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**One thing I want to explain, there's a reason behind Roderich's behavior. A damned good one I've actually had planned from the beginning. Most of this story was written around it. **_

_**And you'll find out what it is in 58! Guess what? The story got extended again! I'm just starting into another arc, so I have no idea now how long this is going to go on. Here's hoping I'm not writing forever, lol! (I already have stronger finger muscles from writing this!)**_

_**Lavendor Queen- You have no idea...**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Roderich may be an ass, but it's a damned fine looking one! And thank you soo much!**_

_**Triple T 123- Actually, no, it would have been bad! Very, very bad! Trust me!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Tear jerkers almost constantly for the next two chapters! (And one hysterical scene with Kiku)**_

Chapter 55

Jasmin leaned against a tree and gasped for air, trying her best to just keep upright. She'd been running for hours and somehow had found herself on a mountain. It didn't seem to be too big, but she wasn't totally sure of where she was. She looked around and found a beautiful view of the city, but that was about it. "How in the hell did I end up here?" She mumbled at herself after realizing she didn't have her purse. She noticed a pathway and followed it back down. It was a while til she reached the bottom, her legs ached from the running, but she noticed the hotel on the way down and sighed with relief, realizing she must have just taken a long way through the park. She was thrilled to reach the casino, the hotel beside it and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" She heard and looked over, seeing Australia looking at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, just went through a jog in the park. Nice view from up there." She grinned and he nodded, looking her over.

"Sheila, get back to your room and take a shower, but you might want to leave your friend behind." He said and reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder. When nothing happened, he tried to reach up to grasp something, but as it moved, she could feel the feet on the back of her neck.

Whatever was on her was big! She stilled in terror as it ran to her other shoulder, then down her arm in an attempt to escape the hand chasing it. Jasmin looked down, seeing a spider that was almost as big around as her hand. She stared at it, terrified, but it turned to her and looked at her with worry.

She watched as it took another step closer to her head and she lifted her hand, trembling terribly. "Why are you running away from him? I'm more likely to squash you than he is." She asked and she could feel its sadness and turned, looking at Australia with a worried face. "I think it likes me." She said and Australia started laughing.

"Guess it thinks you're alright. Can't be all bad then, can ya, Sheila?" She looked back down at the spider and sighed.

"You can't come with me. I don't think you'll get past customs, Sorry! You go back home, alright?" She lowered her hand to the ground and the spider ran off. Jasmin shivered, trying to forget what had just happened. "That was terrifying."

"Ya handled it well though. Let's get you to your room. You look like you've been really running."

"Yeah, probably around ten miles. Ended out in the woods and only by miracle was I able to find the view from the mountain over there to see my way back here."

"Ah, Mount Ainslie. That explains the Huntsman Spider. They're generally friendly, so you were safe." He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, trying to guide her to her hotel. He started to worry when he'd seen her, her legs were shaking and she looked pale.

They got up to the room and she knocked on the door. She sighed as Ivan opened the door and looked at her in shock. "You're back!" Ivan grasped her and she giggled, but when he started releasing her she started to fall to the floor. Ivan grasped her and lifted her quickly. "Sorry, think I ran too long. I feel really weak."

"Is it because of the eating?" Ivan asked and Jasmin thought about it.

"It could be. I took off before dinnertime, so I haven't eaten since around noon. What time is it?"

"It's twenty thirty three." Australia spoke, but before Ivan could think of the hours in American time Jasmin nodded and sighed. "Good god, I hadn't meant to be out this late! Ivan, I think I can walk. I need to get a shower in, and make sure there's no more spiders on me." Ivan could feel the shiver run through her and set her down to go, but followed her, forgetting Australia standing at the door for a moment.

"Hey, you wanna come in? Get a coffee, or some vodka or something?" Jasmin asked and he stepped inside, closing the door.

"How about I call the others so they're not out looking for you all night?" He called and Jasmin turned to Ivan.

"Oh, please tell me they're not!"

"We didn't want you to get lost. We got scared when you ran off." Ivan said sadly and ran his hand through her hair. "I guess I should be glad they told me I couldn't look too." He held her closer and kissed her, leaning her against the bathroom door. Ivan forgot everything else and reached up, sliding off her jacket and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. "The first time since Russia I've had you to myself at all." He watched as her eyes turned up to his, feeling guilt at his words. "Don't worry. It's fine. It's like a surprise for me." He grinned at her and Jasmin reached up, kissing him. She leaned back and smiled as he started working on her buttons again. She started unwrapping his scarf and tossed it over to the counter before unbuttoning his coat and sliding it from his shoulders. She leaned forward, kissing his chest after each button she undid, and as she went lower his hands couldn't reach her shirt anymore, but it was just as well. She found her way to his belt and undid the belt and the first button there, kissing again and Ivan had to lean over, resting his hands against the wall to keep from falling on the girl as the second button was undone.

Four buttons later she stood and slid the shirt from his shoulders and leaned forward, pressing against his chest and slid her hands down his hips, removing his clothing with care. She looked up to see lust fogged eyes, his cheeks a light pink and a slight smile. He looked amazing like that.

She watched as his hands slowly made their way back to her shirt and he slowly undid each button, each time kissing her. He was so careful and gentle with her. She felt her lust wash away and wanted just this. Just this softness. Each kiss felt like he was giving her his heart all over again. He worked her clothing off softly and walked over, turning the shower on and looked at her with a smile. "Come." He held out his hand and she took it with a smile.

The bathtub was a large spa tub, so Ivan was able to lay her down without her being squished as he ran his hands over her. He frowned, glad the water made her keep her eyes closed so she didn't see. He looked at her stomach with a sigh. She'd lost a lot of weight, but due to how she dressed, it didn't show.

He leaned down and kissed her, running his lips all over her body before he leaned up over her. "I can't hold back anymore." He moaned and Jasmin wiped the water from her eyes and lifted her legs around him. He turned, surprised at the angles and realized she could just do it now because her thighs were thinner. He smiled, looking down at her, again wiping the water out of her eyes and leaned down, kissing her and slowly working his way into her.

Australia had just finished the last call, but discovered almost no one else had a key, so he'd have to stick around, as Ivan had disappeared. It was a few minutes later he blushed as he heard where the Russian had gone to. As soon as the first knock at the door happened, he was throwing the door open, making sure it was one of the group, then took off running, leaving a very confused Gil in the hallway.

Four hours. Jasmin and Ivan were in the shower, and everyone who came could hear them. Gil closed the door not only to grant themselves privacy, but also to block out the sound.

Gil was a little sad he wasn't able to join in, but realized Ivan hadn't spent any time alone with her since she'd been in Russia which had been months ago. He needed time with her. Gil sighed, leaning back. So did he. He missed her care. He missed the softness she showed him when it was just the two of them. When Ivan joined in, it always seemed more lusting than loving, and it honestly left a bad taste in his mouth.

Jasmin didn't walk out of the bathroom. Ivan carried her after drying her off. She'd passed out in the end, before even washing herself off and Ivan took over, taking the most delicate care of her that he could. He walked her out to the bedroom and laid her down carefully, gently sliding her clothing on her before laying her down in the center of the bed. He laid down beside her and drifted off to sleep, and Gil took the other side.

Berwald and Lukas looked at her and then to each other and smiled.

She didn't need them. Not really. They knew they were just taking her time, and they had hoped, but now the saw the three of them together and knew that she was home with them. The love they shared for each other was as solid as a wall, and it took them a while, but they now realized it was a wall they couldn't scale.

They each packed up their belongings and wrote a note, leaving it in an envelope, leaving it on the front table with Jasmin's name written carefully on the front.

When Jasmin woke the next morning to find only Gil and Ivan in the bed, she stood and walked out to the main room, finding missing suitcases and two tiny envelopes.

Gil woke to hear sniffing from the next room and walked out, seeing Jasmin sitting on the couch with papers strewn across the table. "Jasmin?"

"They're gone. They gave up." She said and looked up, seeing surprise in Gil's eyes. "They said they realized what I really needed was you two, and they felt like they were getting in the way, so they went home." She said and Gil walked carefully over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Berwald said I didn't need a master, I just needed to hear you every morning, but I don't understand what he meant." Jasmin sniffled and Gil leaned back and looked into her eyes, saying the one thing he'd told her every morning since America.

"Good morning. You look beautiful today." He said softly and Jasmin broke, crying in his arms.

The meeting was weird. Kiku asked where Berwald was, having taken kindly to the man's serious nature, and was surprised to see the heartache in Jasmin's eyes. "Not again." Kiku sighed and Jasmin nodded.

"They said I was already happy enough with Gil and Ivan. I'm not unhappy with them, but... I'll miss them. They were wonderful people."

"Just because they're wonderful doesn't mean you have to be in love with them." Kiku said and Jasmin sighed, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Kiku." She sat back and looked away, missing the bright redness of his cheeks. "Last day of meetings, then I stay with Australia for a week. It's hard to believe the mission is almost over. Everyone has seen me. Everyone that wanted a shot took it, and it looks like we've finally found how things will go." Jasmin sighed and looked over, seeing Kiku nod.

"I'm still a little bummed you didn't even take me seriously." He smiled and Jasmin could only hug him again.

"I was just too head over heals for Ludwig at the time, no one could break my train of thought, you know?"

"No, I've never felt that way for him." Kiku said, watching as Jasmin stilled and turned to him, surprised before jumping up and pointing, yelling and startling a few people across the room.

"Oh my god! Kiku just told a joke!" She looked over at Yao, who stared at her with surprise.

"What the hell you do to him? You break him or something?" Yao looked over and Kiku blushed, smiling in the cute way he did.

"Ie, she just needed a laugh, I think." Kiku said and Jasmin looked at him, giving a soft sigh.

"Thanks, Kiku. You're awesome, you know?" She smiled and Gil called out from a few rows back in the room, where he'd been talking with Ivan, Alfred and Arthur.

"Oi! That's line's reserved for me!" He called and Jasmin turned to him with wide eyes before smiling.

Kiku didn't like that she hadn't laughed at all during that. She always laughed. The two leaving must have been harder on her than he'd thought.

"Tonight, before we all leave, let's go out, just you and Asia, alright?"

"That actually sounds really nice." She smiled softly and turned as Ludwig walked in and patted Kiku before heading back to sit between Gil and Ivan.

Ludwig put his notes on the podium and looked over at Australia, who seemed to be pale. He looked over, seeing Jasmin, also looking sickly, leaning against Ivan with Gil patting her back, but the other two were gone.

"Stupid potato eater, can't even remember how to start a meeting? Or worried it'll fall apart like the last two days?" Romano called out and leaned back, crossing his arms while Veneziano laid down on the table with his hands over his face.

Jasmin could feel his depression. Germany gave up on him. Alfred kept giving her glances and she looked over, seeing the worry and concern before offering a kind smile. Sometimes she forgot he could feel her pain.

If he weren't with Arthur, if she hadn't fallen for Ludwig right off the bat, she'd probably be with him or Mattie. She looked over, seeing him with a bright smile, sitting between Alfred and France, walking joyously with his arms waving in the air. She felt Gil's hand on her back tighten and she looked up with a smile, leaning her head against his chest as Ludwig called the meeting to a start.

Jasmin was surprised to find a large styrofoam cup slid into her hand and she turned, seeing a smiling Toni behind her with Francis, giving her a look that told her he knew everything.

The meeting went on for hours, and though Jasmin threw her thoughts in, Ludwig seemed to derail constantly. Jasmin watched as he fumbled for the fourth time in the hour, confusing continents and cities, forgetting what he was talking about, even though the notes were in his hand.

Jasmin stood and walked up with her arms crossed and held out her hand. "What?" He asked and Jasmin raised her eyebrow, telling him she wanted his notes. He slid them into her hand and she looked them over, as well as the map and the papers on the desk, and realized what he was trying to say.

"Sit down, Ludwig. You're in no condition to run a meeting." She said, looking up at him, and though her tone was bitter cold, he could see the worry in her eyes and nodded, heading to his seat.

Jasmin was able to take over the meeting and not only improved on what he was trying to say by adding her own thoughts in, but made it more interactive for everyone else, asking opinions and thoughts from random people to make sure everyone was paying attention. Toni watched as the styrofoam cup slowly emptied, her speeches becoming more and more amusing as time went on.

By the end of it, they were all ready to run out and hug their enemies. Her joy and optimism had spread like a virus through the group, and they all had notes of numbers to call to give influence to help settle a few political fights around the world.

Ludwig walked up to her after the meeting and sighed, looking at her. "You handled the meeting really well."

"You had good notes, I would have been lost without them." She smiled as she slid the stack of index cards into his hand. "If you'd like my help with future meetings, feel free to let me know. I'd love to help, actually."

"Well, we've actually started calling the bosses and have been getting appointments made for the meetings for you to meet them all. As the world, you know you're going to have a lot of work from the whole world. You're probably going to end out with your own plane for travel, as you'll be on the road a lot. I don't think Ivan will mind, it'll get him away from Belarus and the cold." He grinned and Jasmin smiled.

"Belarus seems to have her sights set elsewhere now that Ivan is no longer available." She looked over at Mattie and sighed, but Ludwig could feel the contentment in it. She wasn't bitter, but was still a bit sad.

"So... Where are Norway and Sweden?" He asked, bracing for anything, knowing she could hit him or burst into tears, or take off running again.

"They left me. They said I had enough happiness already." She said with a distant glance that explained everything to the taller man.

"If you need to talk, I know I'm biased and you probably don't trust me right now..."

"I trust you with my life, Ludwig." She looked up, looking him right in the eyes. He saw everything since they'd separated, since he walked out of her life. Every moment. Two drunken weeks in France and Spain, The week in Austria, The horrors of Greece. The days after where she was so broken she couldn't speak. Then love. Gil and Ivan, Lukas and Berwald, Kiku and Yao's friendship, every moment played through in his mind and he watched her with wide eyes.

"You're not over me yet." He said, surprised and Jasmin frowned.

"It's hard to be over someone you loved before you met. I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed and as she looked away Ludwig became terrified. She'd been getting darker in her mind since Roderich left, he realized. Depression was taking her over.

"Jasmin, you need to talk to someone." He said and she looked up with a smile.

"Kiku and Yao are taking me out tonight to get me to relax a little. It'll be fine, Ja?"

"Ja, but... tomorrow. I'll be here tomorrow. Come to me in the morning, alright?"

"Why? I'm supposed to be going to Australia's first thing in the morning." She said and Ludwig looked over at Australia, waving him over.

"What's up, mate?"

"What time are you taking Jasmin tomorrow morning?" Ludwig asked, the tone telling the other that something was happening.

"Probably around eight or nine. Why? What's going on?" He could see the worry and Ludwig sighed, looking at her.

"Can I tag along? Just for the morning. I need to check something." His eyes turned to her and Australia nodded.

"You can tag along for the week. It's not a competition if there's no one else, right?"

"Ja, I guess." Ludwig smiled and looked over, giving the other a thankful glance. "Jasmin, will this be alright with you?" He asked and Jasmin sighed.

"It seems like you have my best interests in mind, and you're not just trying to reclaim me, so I guess I can humor you." Jasmin crossed her arms in such a way Australia thought there was going to be a fight, but Ludwig saw the shine in her eyes and realized the smell of Rum was always around her.

She was picking on him!

He covered his mouth to try and hold back the laughter, which caused Jasmin to start laughing. Soon they were both laughing to the point of barely being able to stand, leaving the other man wondering what had just happened, and a few other faces in the crowd staring in worry.

It was fifteen minutes later Francis and Toni were walking out to lunch, leaving Gil and Ivan to chat with Ludwig. Jasmin hoped the brothers would be alright. They looked like they were both hurting without the other one there. "Toni, you know I love you." She said and her head fell forward, smacking hard right between his shoulder blades while they waited for a table to open.

"Why are you killing me with your head?" He asked and Jasmin reached around, hugging his chest.

"I love you so much right now! That meeting, I would have bombed it if I wasn't drunk! You saved all of us and you didn't even mean to!" She cooed and Francis chuckled at the blushing Spaniard.

"Looks like we really have become the Bad Touch Quatro, non?" Francis asked as Gil ran in with a grin.

"I thought you were getting some quality time with your brother!" Jasmin spoke with her face still in Toni's back and Gil huffed.

"He doesn't want to spend his time with me. He's getting weird again, like when you first came around." Gil sighed and looked down at her with soft eyes. "You still love him?"

"Ja, a bit, but I'm with you. Remember that."

"And Ivan." Gil watched as she smiled.

"I'd never forget Ivan. I'm still heartbroken over Berwald and Lukas. I couldn't stand it if Ivan left too." Jasmin reached out and grasped Gil by the arm and dragged him over to Toni's side, hugging them both. Her other arm reached for Francis, but he stepped back, not wanting to get pulled into the chaos.

"Jasmin, are you alright?" He asked, looking at her. Jasmin looked over to him and he realized part of the reason she'd hidden her face in Toni's back was to hide tears. She'd altered the tone of her voice so they wouldn't notice, but she'd been crying the whole time. "Oh, Mon Cherie, why didn't you say anything?"

"Like what?" She looked up and sighed. "No matter what I say, no matter what I do, I end out hurting someone. I don't want to hurt you too." She turned her face back into Toni's back. Toni finally reached up and clasped the hand she held over his heart. Gil tightened his grip on her and she just sighed, trying to relax.

_**That's it for tonight! See you all tomorrow morning with a new chapter!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**I cried like a bitch writing this. Seriously, I cried for an hour. **_

_**But sometimes things need to be done.**_

_**I hated this soooo much.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show.**_

_**Disclaimer- Have tissues.**_

Chapter 56

"And that's what happened." Jasmin explained the breakup and Francis sighed.

"They loved you too much to share you." He sighed and Jasmin nodded.

"Two more precious hearts broken. They don't deserve that. They deserve so much better." She sighed and her face showed a loneliness Francis didn't like seeing in the girl.

"Jasmin, what's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself. Where's that beautiful shining woman I met not too long ago?" He asked, his eyes showing worry he didn't try to hide.

Gil looked at her and brushed his hand down her back, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. "I've been worried too. Tell me what's wrong, bitte?" He watched as her eyes looked up to him.

"I can't tell anyone. It's my own burden. I need to work through things on my own, right? That's what I learned the last time I was in Louisiana. I needed to learn to be self reliant. I needed to learn to make myself happy." She looked up at Gil with a sturdy set frown. "I'm not doing such a good job of it." She cried and he turned, hugging her close, his eyes shifting up to Francis.

"Belle, I thought we were trying to teach you in Louisiana that you needed to do anything you could to be happy, even if it was to rely on your friends." He watched as she shook her head.

"Only I can make me happy. No one else has the power to go into my head and change my brain, only me." She spoke softly and Francis turned to Gil, showing his worry.

"Next week, you're staying here in Australia, right?" Toni asked, reaching out and clasping his hand over hers.

"Yeah, Ist me, Australia and Ludwig told him he wanted to stay with me. He seemed scared." Jasmin said and Toni looked up at Gil with a frown.

"Jasmin, he's worried cause you look like you're about to break again." Toni showed the worry in his eyes and Jasmin sighed.

"I feel like I'm about to break again. Berwald always kept me in line, and Lukas-"

"They were only with you for a week and a half each." Gil said, looking down at her. "They weren't here enough to have an always." Gil spoke softly, but everyone at the table could hear the anger in his voice, though only Toni and Francis knew it was jealousy of her being broken up over the other men again.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'll not bring it up again." Jasmin sat up and wiped her eyes, turning coldly to her drink.

Everyone there watched her with fear.

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet, and they went back to the hotel for Jasmin to get changed for her night with Kiku, Yao and the Korean brothers. Gil watched her as she got her clothing together. He walked up to her carefully and pulled her hair back away from her neck, pressing his cheek to hers. "I'm sorry I got mad, but it hurts to hear you being broken up over someone besides me." His eyes closed, and he tried to listen to her. She didn't respond so he wrapped his arms around her. "If you want, you can use me as your punching bag to fight out all of your anger. You can punch me and hit me, I won't mind."

"I could never do that to you." She sighed, finally relaxing enough to lean her head against his. "I'm sorry, the whole rule to not make anyone else jealous, looks like I broke it again."

"I'll forgive you." Gil hugged her tighter. "I'll always forgive you, mein geliebter. I just wish you realize it's you I was jealous for." He said and Jasmin winced. She'd caused him more pain.

"Jasmin, Gil, you're back." Ivan came through the door and saw Gil curled up around a very stiff looking Jasmin. "What's wrong?"

"I keep messing up. I'm sorry about Lukas and Berwald. I promise, I won't fall in love with anyone else. If they haven't already stolen my heart, I'll close it to them. No one else will make me fall, or hurt you two. You're the most important to me. No one else." She clenched her hands tightly over her chest, pulling Gil's hands to her heart almost painfully.

"Jasmin?" Ivan stepped forward with wide eyes, watching as the beautiful, sunny girl he knew showed a side he hadn't seen yet. Cold, and closed. It sent chills down his spine.

"I'm sorry I made you guys jealous. I obviously didn't have the best taste in who to bring in if they didn't even last a full week together. I guess my senses aren't as good as they were when I got you." She looked up into Gil's eyes and he froze.

She'd put her contacts in. She didn't want anyone looking into her. She really had closed herself off again. "When did you put your contacts in?" He asked, glancing over to Ivan with a frown.

"Just before we went to dinner. Ivan, I hope you didn't miss us too much?" She asked with a worried tone and he smiled softly.

"Net, I got to eat with Alfred and Arthur. They're a lot of fun." Ivan smiled as he walked over, running a hand over her hair. "And how did your dinner go?"

"Francis and Toni... They seemed quiet. It wasn't much fun, honestly." She sighed and looked at her clothing again. "Dammit, I don't know what to wear!" She yelled, startling Gil. Ivan walked up to them and softly put a hand on her back.

"Do you want to go buy something new?"

"No, I just want what I already have to not seem so... mismatched." She sighed and Ivan's eyes widened.

"How is it mismatched?" He watched as she started tearing out the cloth and tossing it over her shoulders. At first it seemed like she was just moving things out of the way, like she was searching, but in seconds it went from this to tossing clothes at the walls. She started throwing them harder, the further in she got. She looked over at her other bag. It was all of her winter gear she'd bought in Sweden.

"I take it back. I do need new clothes. Everything here is flawed." She sighed as she turned and started walking from the room. "I'll be back soon." She left without another word.

"What just happened?" Gil asked and Ivan's eyes shifted to the other. He started shaking and Gil's eyes widened.

Ivan was terrified. Tears filled his eyes and Gil ran over, hugging him close. "What's wrong? I don't understand what just happened!" Gil started to panic.

"She's decided to only choose one. She's so afraid of the jealousy, she's afraid we'll break apart if it's three of us. Gil, it's us or her. I don't know what to do." Ivan looked up with a horrified expression and Gil stared at him in shock.

"That can't be right. She wouldn't leave us, Ja?"

"Even now it's us? With this, a chance to win her yourself, you still say us?" Ivan started sobbing and Gil grasped him, still confused over what was happening. "I can't be alone again. Please, Gil, Don't leave me again!" Ivan wrapped his arms around the other, and Gil sighed.

"I couldn't. If it's us or her, Ivan, I will choose you, but there's no saying that this is the way things will go. She might not be thinking that way."

"I can see through her contacts." Ivan said and Gil sat up straight. "She's scared. She's really scared. Our jealousy is tearing her apart."

"Oh, hell. This is my fault." Gil sighed, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. "I got jealous at dinner and reminded her that Berwald and Lukas were only here for a week and a half. They weren't here long enough to become so sturdily set in her heart." Ivan groaned and Gil leaned back. "Ivan, you won't leave me either, right? Even though I'm dim, and I always make mistakes..."

"No. I won't let you leave again. I'll have you by my side, even if it's just us. I can't lose you again." Ivan pulled Gil back in and hugged him tight. "But this means we'll have to let her go."

"I know." Gil held tighter to the man in his arms. "But it's kinder than dragging her along like this, isn't it?"

"I think so too. Besides, it's obvious, isn't it?" Ivan looked down and Gil sighed. "She loves those two too much. She's going to have to decide between the two she truly loves. Not us fools she just lusts after. She needs to remember the difference between the two." Ivan said, tears now streaming down his eyes.

Gil let out a sob as he leaned into Ivan's chest. "I don't know if I can do this. Can I really let her go to my bruder after all we've been through?" Gil clasped tighter to his chest and Ivan nodded.

"We have to let her live her own life, not be stuck with us. She's better than this, and she deserves someone who will love her alone. We've monopolized her long enough. It's time to let her fly." Ivan said and Gil's sobs turned heartbreaking, echoing in the room. "She was everything that we wanted, she brought us back together, but now it's time to let her continue on her path." Ivan whispered though his own quiet sobs into his lover's ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Gil. I love you."

"I love you. Please, never let me go."

"Never."

The tears didn't end for hours, and they returned when a while later they noticed a necklace with two rings hanging from the doorknob.

Jasmin stood outside of the hotel, wide eyed and staring. How did she get on the roof? She didn't know what to do anymore. She'd lost everyone. When her phone went off and she looked, seeing Kiku, she hit the button and spoke softly. "Kiku? You're still my friend, right?"

The phone was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Where are you?"

She went into the hotel room stumbling. Kiku watched as she sat on the couch and Yao watched her with a horrified expression. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Kiku said. "She hasn't said a word, I'm afraid." He looked up and Yao nodded, taking care to comfort the girl who was practically completely unresponsive as Kiku stepped into the hallway.

He called to Gil's phone, but no one answered. He called Ivan and was surprised to hear sobs as he picked up the phone. "Is she with you?" Ivan sobbed and Kiku stilled.

"She is."

"Please, tell her we're sorry. Tell her we will always love her."

"I'm coming to get her things. I will tell her, but only when I return."

Yao watched when ten minutes later Kiku came through the door with her bags under his arms. "Oh." Yao said softly and looked over, seeing the girl go into hysterics after seeing her stuff.

They'd accepted it. They would move on, and they would be happy without her. She ran across the room and practically tackled Kiku, sending him to the floor with her arms wrapped around his neck. "They wanted me to tell you they're sorry and they'll always love you." Kiku said and Jasmin nodded.

"I know." Jasmin sobbed into his shoulder.

Yao called the Koreas to ask if they still wanted to come over, knowing that going out was now out of the question. Jasmin was a mess. Yong Soo told him he'd invite over someone else he knew would cheer her up, and they'd be there soon.

It was fifteen minutes later the knock happened at the door and Yao opened it, letting in Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Toni. "Mon Cherie!" Mattie said as he followed the rest in. "Are you alright?" He asked and sat beside her, still clenched to Kiku.

"No. I'm not alright." She sniffed, her eyes red from crying. Mattie could tell she was trying to keep herself closed off. She wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, even though she hadn't realized her contacts had been cried out and one was on her cheek, the other on Kiku's collar. Francis noticed it and leaned down, forcing her face to his. When their eyes met, he stared for a second before stepping back, turning white.

"Looks like we brought just the thing. Here, hechicera. Drink this as quickly as you can." Toni put a cup in her hand and looked over at Francis who was shaking like a leaf from what he'd seen in her eyes. She'd been leaning against the door, not really wanting to leave them, even long enough to go to the store when she'd heard their confessions.

They chose each other over her.

She'd had the fear they loved each other more from the beginning, so the decision to leave wasn't that hard to make. It only took a second to open the door, slide the key on the table and put the necklace on the door handle, but after she walked away she didn't know what to do. She didn't have a hotel room, or anywhere to go. She was alone.

She forgot she had friends. She forgot there was anyone that cared. The loss of the two was a devastating blow to her and she seemed to have just lost all thoughts about anyone else.

She'd been contemplating death when Kiku called.

Francis pulled Toni aside and told him what had been seen and Toni winced. "That bad, si? Guess having a party with all of her friends is the best idea after all. It'll remind her we're still here, si?" He looked up at Francis, who honestly shrugged.

"She's so lost right now, I'm not even sure she realizes we're here. I'm really worried." Francis spoke softly, but it still caught the attention of Mattie, who's hair stood on end at what he'd heard.

"Jasmin?" He moved his eyes before her and looked at her. She'd responded to him earlier, but he now realized it wasn't him, but his words she responded to. "Mon Cher, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." She sounded so small. It hurt him to hear her like this.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and for the first time her eyes really focused.

She looked over, seeing violet eyes shining on her with worry and she sighed, nodding. "Of course I know you." She reached out and patted his shoulder, trying her best to give him a smile. "I won't forget you, Mattie."

"What do you mean you won't forget me?" He said, his heart jumping up to his throat.

"Everyone forgets me. I'm just the past waiting to happen. Just because everyone else moves on, it doesn't mean I'll forget. I'll never forget." Her eyes clenched and she pressed her face tight into Kiku's chest. "Don't forget me either, Okay, Mattie?" She cried and he patted her back.

"Go ahead and drink what Toni gave you, alright?" Mattie found the drink on the side table and held it up, giving her another drink. "It'll help, I promise."

"Alright." She took the cup with shaking hands and started drinking it, and looked up at Kiku, who looked like he had very mixed emotions about no longer being held by her.

"Is this... cream soda?" She asked and Mattie looked up at Toni with curiosity.

"Eh, it's happy cream soda. It'll make you more at peace." Toni said softly and Jasmin nodded and continued sucking down the drink, ignoring the curious glances from Mattie and Francis. As soon as she was too busy drinking to notice, Toni leaned over with a smile. "Three vials of Liquid love, the right batch this time, not the actual liquid ecstasy, and two hits of LSD. She's going to have a very good night." Toni said and Francis looked over with wide eyes.

"But... only if she'd kept with other people! Why in the hell did you just happen to have that in a cup?!"

"It was for me! I'm nice, though, and realized she needed it more. Besides, I have more." Toni turned to their fridge and grabbed a Milkis,tossing the items he'd already mentioned into the can, much to Francis' amusement.

It was weird when an hour later, Toni was asking where the drink was, and had to make another.

This night was either going to be terrible, or epic.

It was only an hour later, Jasmin had paper and pen and was writing a series of lists with what was happening, why it was happening, and what she needed to do from there. Mattie, Alfred and Arthur had to leave, or chance not having a plane to go home in. Francis reminded his son if he wanted a chance with the girl, it would be in his best interest to stay, especially since Australia had mentioned leaving the week open to competitors.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Jasmin, while trying to figure out how to get Russia to herself, she set me up with Belarus. We've been going out for a week now." Mattie said with worried eyes. "Part of the reason she feels so alone, she keeps setting up the ones she loves with other loves. Berwald and Lukas, I'm willing to bet we hear they're dating in a week. Ivan and Gilbert. Roderich and Hungary. Alfred and Arthur. Hell, You and Toni. She's pushing everyone away."

"Except one." Francis pointed out and Mattie smiled sadly.

"But I'm not that lucky person, now am I? She never thought of me as a possible husband, I was just stress relief. I know that." Mattie turned to Francis, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're saying goodbye to her as well, aren't you?" Francis asked and Mattie looked down at Jasmin, who after hearing a few of the words, watched him with wide eyes.

"I am. Me and Belarus are just starting, but it looks good. I'm happy to have someone else who always feels like part of the back ground. I feel like she understands the pain." Mattie said and Jasmin smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I understand. Mattie, be happy, alright?"

"I will." He said as he turned and left.

Jasmin turned back to her notes, writing faster and faster. Francis could tell Mattie's confession had bothered her, but she wasn't going to let it get in her way.

An hour later, he and Toni returned to their room with a grin that told Jasmin she didn't want to know.

Yong Soo and Hyung Soo ended out drunk from a few bottles of Rum that Toni had brought and stumbled to their own room, singing drinking songs. Yao passed out on a chair, drunk from the sake Kiku had brought, and Kiku sighed.

"I'm going to get dressed and go to bed. You should soon as well. You're more than welcome to stay in my room with me." He said and Jasmin looked up with a smile.

"Probably a good idea. Thank you for your hospitality." She bowed as she stood and grabbed her nightgown from the bag.

The next morning was weird. Jasmin woke after having the boys always piled around her to only having that warmth on one side, but it surrounded her nicely. Her eyes opened to find Kiku, still asleep with his arms wrapped around her softly. She giggled, which woke the other and he looked down at her with a smile. "Ohayogozaimasu, Matsu-san."

"Ohayogozaimasu, Kiku-san." She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his arm. "Good god, you're so soft."

"Not as much as you. Why are you so warm? Like a puppy, but softer."

"Like angel's feathers." Jasmin snuggled into his arm and looked up into his face with a smile. "I feel really weird. Like the whole world is just here, you know?" She asked and Kiku covered his mouth, laughing.

"You sound really high! Hippieism or something like that. Like a soft hippie puppy. You're so soft..." He leaned down, nuzzling her head and she giggled, nuzzling back.

"You sound high too. We're high together! Like hippie puppy birds!" She giggled and they just lied there in bed, rubbing against each other to feel the softness.

It was a while, but instinct started trying to take over in Jasmin. Rubbing against a man she had to admit she thought was beautiful, which she had always thought of Kiku that way, started making her blush, the feeling of his skin went from soft to silky. Instead of contented, she wanted more.

"I need breakfast." She said, stilling and looking up into his eyes. "There's something wrong with me, and if I'm going to molest you, I'd rather do it when I'm not seeing the walls move and know it would just be covering up pain. I'll molest you when I'm happier, alright?"

"What the hell did I just hear?" Yao called from the door, but Jasmin barely noticed, her eyes set on Kiku, who was blushing, but had started panting from their previous actions.

"Dude, you're so fucking gorgeous! No matter what the hippie puppy birds say, alright?"

"You're so high!" Kiku giggled in a very unmanly way. "Everybody knows hippie puppy birds don't speak!"

"Ah hell, I walk into crazy house." Yao face palmed, realizing where Toni's other drink went.

_**Please don't kill me.**_

_**Three reviews for another chapter.**_

_**до свидания **_

_**Jaßmin**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Alright! So, there's nowhere to go but up, right? There's a few sad scenes, a bit of depression in the chapters ahead, but a few heartwarming chapters as well.**_

_**And some humor.**_

_**God I love humor!**_

_**I-heart-Sesshoumaru13- Yeah, but it's starting to wear off. It doesn't affect him as strongly, so he's only mildly goofy for a bit here.**_

_**MissVakarian- Hey, and thanks for the 100th review! Welcome to the story, and glad you're enjoying it so far! If you notice any more problems like that with my writing, PLEASE let me know! I'm learning German, but I'm still uber-new so I have no idea about a lot of this stuff, and pointing out things like that not only let me fix the story, but also help me learn German better as well!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- OMG! Aru! I totally forgot about that, Aru! Please forgive me, Aru! And yeah, you're totally right, but there's another good one you're forgetting.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- The hippie puppy birds will swallow your soul!**_

Chapter 57

"Toni, I love you sooo much!" Jasmin mumbled into her phone as she devoured her breakfast, Kiku, Yao, Australia and Ludwig all at the restaurant. "Because of you, the food tastes like heaven, and I don't' wanna die quite as much anymore. I learned how to make flowcharts last night. You made me a thinker and the hippie puppy birds thank you too!" She spoke in an airy, drifty tone before hanging up. "Voice mail. Wonder if he's already on the plane..." She sighed as she took another bite of her food.

Everyone at the table had heard her words, and every single person there was now terrified. She'd openly admitted she'd wanted to die. They'd have to be careful and keep her happy. Kiku softly patted her back and watched as she stared at her food with a look of distaste all of a sudden. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts. I ate too much." She curled up, hitting her head on the table and Kiku sighed. "Do you need any medicine? Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but I kinda wish Romano was here. He has magic fingers with this stuff, and did this massage that made it not hurt so much." She mumbled and Ludwig sighed.

"Hold out your hand." He spoke softly, reaching into his pocket and when her hand came to him, he turned it over, running a finger over her wrist before sliding a clear plastic sticker over it. "Don't take it off for half an hour. It'll start helping in about ten minutes with the pain, alright?"

"Pain patch. Friggin' futuristic. I love this shit." She grinned and Yao blushed at the vulgarity.

"Watch your language." Kiku said, his eyes shifting to the people at other tables. He leaned in and whispered the next part. "You never know who could be a spy!"

"Spies... I wanna be like James Bond, but with more muscles. Like if James Bond and Vin Diesel had a baby." She looked over at Kiku who nodded in agreeance.

"I wouldn't mind that! But Japanese men, we don't bulk like that. I try, and you saw me this morning. I'm all boney." Kiku wiggled around and Jasmin shook her head.

"You're gorgeous. You have the perfect muscles for you. If we put your head on Ludwig's body, it wouldn't look right. You're better like you." Jasmin watched as Kiku tried to make sense of her words. Somehow, it seemed to work and he nodded.

"Many women say Bruce Lee is hottest man ever, and he wasn't bulky, Aru! He look a lot like you a few hundred years ago!" Yao said and they both turned to him with wide eyes.

"Don't say that! It's like an embarrassing baby photo!" Kiku blushed and Jasmin grinned.

"See? Even Yao thinks you're hot!"

Everyone stilled, staring. Jasmin watched as both nations turned bright red and continued eating without another word. Ludwig turned to Jasmin, seeing a dangerous glint in her eye before sighing and returning her head to the table. So what he had heard was true. If she had any feelings for someone, she pushed them into the arms of someone else. She'd even done it to him, but he didn't realize til it was too late. No one had, til Mattie pointed it out at the party yesterday. The calls spread like wildfire and Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if Gil and Ivan were wondering if they were part of her game.

He knew she hadn't meant it like that. But he also knew not everyone else would.

They made their way back up to the room and Jasmin looked at her belongings with a sigh. She pulled out her purse and looked at the rest of her stuff. "Can I just donate this? It all has memories now." She asked, looking up at Ludwig who looked over to Australia with a frown.

"Do we have time to buy her more things?"

"Sure, I don't think she probably has what we'd need for the next week anyway. We're going for a little bit of a camping trip! We're gonna be headed into the outback!"

"Oooh!" Jasmin looked at him with bright shining eyes and he smiled.

"We're going into the outback tomorrow. It seems like you need a day to recover, Sheila, so we'll go ahead and fly over and stay at one of my houses tonight, alright?"

"Sure, and you can call me Jasmin, you know." She smiled at him, extending her hand, realizing they'd never really been introduced.

"Ralph." He smiled and Jasmin grinned as he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure!"

"Pleasure's all mine! Now, where's the nearest dumpster?" She asked and looked at the bags.

Ludwig was surprised to find Jasmin had already gotten a government payment card from America. She wasn't making as much from them as Alfred was, but another few countries had been given the bank account information and she was actually making a decent amount. Ludwig noticed as she bought a new laptop that she wasn't watching her spending and she turned to him with a shrug. "They paid me for the first month in advance, so I have enough to afford what I need." She said, the wildly thrilled look slowly wearing off. "I'm surprised they're paying me when they don't even know if I'll do anything yet."

"You've participated in the last three meetings quite well. I'd be surprised if they weren't hearing about you by now." He said and watched as Jasmin smiled, a little pride slipping onto her face. "You're buying a laptop from Australia instead of Japan. I think he'd be hurt." Ludwig joked and Jasmin grinned.

"This one's for work only. I'll buy myself a personal laptop from Japan. Now that my plans to move to Russia are gone, I'll have more time to travel to enjoy myself, and get to spend more time with the nations I like being around. I wouldn't mind spending more time with Romano and Kiku, and maybe go and hang out with Yao." Jasmin looked over, seeing the two Asians looking over the computers with a strict eye. She couldn't help but chuckle as they started really looking over the tags. "I didn't get to before, but now that I've gotten to hang out with him a little, he's really a fun guy." Jasmin looked up to see Ludwig looking down at her with a caring smile and sighed. "Maybe I can go spend a little time with you, without your brothers." Jasmin said and Ludwig lit up.

"That would be nice." He watched as she turned back to the Asians, still fighting over which laptop would be the best for her work.

"Hey!" Ralph walked in and looked at Yao and Kiku, still fighting about whether more ram or a larger hard drive is more important. "This is the most worked up I've ever seen Kiku. Didn't think it was possible for him to get angry."

"You're not the first one to have this conversation." Jasmin smiled, before remembering the other was Greece, and her smile disappeared. "I wanna see him smile again. I don't' like seeing him angry." Ludwig smiled and looked over.

"Kiku, Has a decision been made?"

"We're down to these two." Kiku pointed and Jasmin walked over, looking over the two computers.

"The only thing that makes this one better is a larger hard drive, while this one is better on the rest of the specs?" Jasmin pointed and Kiku nodded. "Then... why don't I buy this one and just get a larger hard drive? Would that work?" She asked and Kiku nodded.

"It's an easy switch, but do you want to spend that much?"

"Sure, I'll need something that works well with lots of space. There's no saying how much time I'll be spending on presentations and meetings, I'm not spending extra time for lag." She stuck out her tongue and looked up, waving a salesman over.

It took a couple of hours to buy clothes, and honestly, she just got slowly more depressed as the day went on, but they went back to the hotel to get the last of their things and to say goodbye to the few people that were still there.

Jasmin went to the room Gil and Ivan had been in to find a note on the door.

"We ended out leaving early. We couldn't chance seeing you again. It just hurt too much.

Thank you for everything. I know it'll be a while before we all can come to terms

with what's happened, but never for a moment think we don't love you dearly. If you ever

change your mind, you can come back. With opened arms, we'll welcome you back.

My love,

Ivan Braginsky

Jasmin,

It was a hell of a journey, but as they night wears on, I've realized Ivan was right about everything.

You never were meant to be with us. We just needed to step in to build you back up when you were broken. We needed to remind you how to care, and to remind you of the difference between love and

lust. You never really loved us. You thought you did. We thought you did. While we all do love each

other, it's not the kind of love you need. Tell Kiku and mein bruder to take care of you.

When this is all said and done, I'll be happy to have you as my sister.

Goodbye, meine geliebte.

Gilbert Bielshmidt"

Jasmin read the notes and turned, seeing Ludwig behind her. He watched her with a worried glance as she read the notes.

"How did they know?" She sniffed and Ludwig grasped her and pulled her gently to his chest.

"What did they write?" He asked softly and he listened as Jasmin read the note. He could tell the parts that bothered her the most, her voice would get stuck. She'd have to repeat a word. The pitch of her voice would shoot up an octave. He looked down at her and smiled, hugging her as Gil's note finished.

"He left you in good hands." Ludwig said and Jasmin looked up at him with a worried glance. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and force things like last time. After this, please, come to Germany with me again. You'll have your own room, and we can spend some time actually just getting to know each other. Maybe go out on a date or two." He smiled, watching as she nodded.

"I'd only be able to stay in the living room. Gil's room, Roderich's room, the gaming room, they all remind me of them." Jasmin's eyes clenched and Ludwig realized she didn't have too many memories of him that weren't tied to his brothers.

"Then let's just travel Germany. We don't have to stay at my house. I'm Germany, after all, not just a house, Ja?"

"Ja." Jasmin smiled softly and looked up. "I'm not going to solidify plans quite yet, but at the end of the week, let's see how things go, alright?"

"If you would even consider it, I'd be happy." He smiled.

He felt horrible. He could feel the heartbreak coming off of her in waves. She was absolutely devastated. She was breaking apart from the inside out, now that whatever Toni had given her at the party was wearing off. He couldn't be any happier than this, just holding her in his arms, comforting her when she needed it. He felt like he was taking advantage of a horrible situation, but he was happy to just be there. "Let's go see if Francis and Toni are still here, Ja?" Ludwig watched as Jasmin looked up and nodded with sad eyes.

"I hope they didn't leave without me getting to say goodbye." She sniffed.

It was a short while later Jasmin knocked on the door and a very disheveled Toni opened the door. "Oh! It's la princesa and the shining knight!" Toni grinned and stepped back from the door allowing them in. "Come in! I was hoping to get to see you again before you left!"

"Before we left? Are you guys sticking around a little longer?"

"No more planes, si? We're here for another three days. Gives us a little down time." Toni grinned as Francis' head rolled to the side, glancing at the two coming in.

"Just you this week, Ludwig?" Francis asked, about to offer to come with her for the week when Ludwig spoke up.

"Kiku and Yao are going to come with us as well." Ludwig said softly.

Jasmin turned to him surprised, and he could see the questions in her expression. "Yes, when they heard that Ralph said it was alright, they changed their plans, just like I had. Kiku felt like his time with you was robbed between me and Roderich, so I think this is a good idea." Ludwig watched as Jasmin nodded.

"Reading my mind and not even looking in my eyes." She watched as Francis laughed.

"It's your expressions, Mon Cherie. You're face is easy to read once we get to know you." He watched as she blushed and nodded.

"Francis, if you and Toni hadn't gotten together, would you ever have been interested in trying for me?" Jasmin asked, sitting down and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, looking up to show an apologetic look to Toni.

"Mon Cherie, I call you that because I was always interested. But you know what's more important to me than whether or not I get the girl?" He asked, looking down as she watched his face with curiosity. She shook her head and he smiled gently. "Mattie feeling loved like you did for him. I didn't know til yesterday about Belarus, so honestly I'd been hoping... but my chances are gone now. I have my Toni, and I wouldn't trade him for the world." Francis smiled softly and Jasmin smiled.

"I know. It's easy to see with you two. If you walk into a room and you're there, you feel warmer just from being around the brightness that shines between the two of you. I wasn't asking cause I wanted another shot, but because I was curious. Your attitude towards me has changed a lot since I got here, and while I'm not able to put my finger on it, Mattie... I think that explains it all."

Ludwig heard the conversation and felt his heart shatter.

Mattie had left her too. He remembered getting a punch to the jaw from the man, and had honestly thought he'd be the last one he'd be fighting against.

How things had changed...

"Mon Cherie, come to the balcony with me for a moment, oui?" He stood and Jasmin nodded and followed behind him. Ludwig gave Francis a worried look and the other smiled, shaking his head. "She'll be well protected, I promise." He spoke softly, making Jasmin look between the two.

When they made it out of the room Toni sighed. "Gracias a Dios! I thought they'd never leave!" Toni ran over to the table and pulled out a small box, throwing a few things together in it. Ludwig watched confused as vials and pills were thrown into a small hard shelled box about the size of a large book.

"What's going on?"

"The medicine we gave her yesterday, it's famous for it's effects. It probably hit her extra hard because of the dosage, but if she starts having a lot of problems with the depression, give her two vials. If she gets really bad, three vials and two of the tabs. If she gets suicidal." Toni turned and slid the box into Ludwig's hand. "Three vials, two tabs and two pills. Don't let her get suicidal. Ludwig, she was about to jump from the roof yesterday. She was ready to die. She was so lost she didn't even notice we were around her. Please don't let her get to that point again." He said with a worried glance and Ludwig watched in surprise.

"I've already failed her once. For that, you're putting a lot of faith in me." His tone let Toni know he still wasn't happy over his own behavior, but that's why Toni trusted him so much.

"She's one of us. She's one of our precious bellas, and as the bad touch quatro, we can't trust her with just anyone. Gil stopped by before he left and told us he wouldn't be happy with her to be with anyone but you. He never stopped crying last night." Toni's eyes showed how horrible the scene must have been. "He really loved her. Maybe when this all calms down, maybe you and your hermanos can all be happy together, but for right now, I can tell you, you need to take care of her. If you don't, your brothers won't forgive you." Toni looked at him and Ludwig realized.

"Roderich?"

"He's still upset she wouldn't give him another chance. He's probably downstairs right down talking to Ralph about coming along." Toni sighed. "We ran into him at the store when I was buying... cream soda." Toni glanced to the door and saw Jasmin and Francis chatting happily. "He was already drunk. He was ranting about how it wasn't fair everyone else screwed up and they get an excuse, but he made a mistake and she won't forgive him. If he says that to her, you know she'll let him try again." Toni watched as Ludwig smiled.

"He was her precious Loverboy. When she was being killed, he stayed by her side. When she needed help, he was always there beside her. He does deserve another chance. He didn't know what was going on. I wouldn't mind as much if I lost to him." Ludwig said and Toni looked over with a frown.

"You wouldn't mind losing to him? Really?"

"No, not like that. If I have to lose to anyone, I'd be less bothered by him." Ludwig said, trying to figure out how to explain. "Not that I intend to lose again." He said, his eyes watching the girl as she smiled carefree for the first time all day. It was the first time her smile didn't seem fake. His soft smile drew Toni's attention and they watched with soft smiles for a moment before Francis reached out and grasped her, pulling her to his chest and crashed his lips against hers.

Ludwig and Toni both stood straight up, watching with dropped jaws and wide eyes as her hands fought against his arms, trying to push him back, but after a second the fighting stilled. A few seconds more and they were holding him tightly to her. Francis pulled his head back and as Jasmin's face became visible, it was easy to see the horrible blush that covered her face. Toni laughed, noticing the same bright blush on the Frenchman. "I may have just lost him, but it's worth it to see him blush!" Toni laughed and Ludwig turned down in shock.

"Lost him?"

"Francis doesn't blush! He's a perverted idiot! What's there to blush over, si? But then what is this?" He watched and Toni sighed. "He's coming with you guys this week." Toni grinned. "I'm breaking up with him until he can tell me why he chooses me over her, and my giant cock doesn't count." Toni laughed and Ludwig looked at him, feeling the color drain from his face.

There was no way...

Toni looked over and realized who he was talking to. "I've heard enough stories to know you're a giant too, so you understand, si?"

"Nein, I'm not entirely sure what's happening..." Ludwig stared, a little afraid of the other, but as he stepped back, the movement from the door drew their attention as Jasmin's gentle smile warmed up, her hand softly laid on the older man's arm. "Looks like he already made those plans." Ludwig watched, but couldn't stop smiling.

Right now as long as she looked like that, he was happy. "I promise to return him heartbroken for you to repair." Ludwig watched as Toni's eyes shifted up with a teasing smile.

"I'll hold you to that." He held out his hand, and Ludwig took it with a firm grip. "May the best man win."

"Ja, May the best man win." Ludwig stood tall and watched, holding the small case under his arm. "How illegal is this case, by the way?"

"If you have to go through customs, claim it as your red passport item. If you have secret bomb codes, claim this instead." Toni watched as Ludwig paled.

"Ja, this will be interesting."

"Hey." Francis opened the door, guiding Jasmin in before coming in himself.

"I'm breaking up with you." Toni said and Francis stared at him, confused and startled. "You two, we saw that kiss. You two looked really cute together! Francis, I want you to be happy, alright? Go and woo her. I'll only take you back if you can give me a good reason you choose me over her."

"Your giant crotch monster!" Francis grinned and Toni looked up at Ludwig who paled again.

"He can't be that big." Ludwig said and Jasmin giggled.

Everyone stilled as Toni stood, reached out and grasped the girls arm and turned her, pressing her against the wall. Ludwig and Francis both stared, dropped jaws as his hands slid to her wrists and pulled them up over her head before pushing himself against her, kissing her with enough passion and skill to make the girl's head spin. They both noticed as his hips slowly pressed forward, and Francis grinned with approval when her eyes widened in shock again.

Toni pulled his head away from the girl, looking at her with surprise, and a little lust in her eyes, pink cheeks and panted breaths. He grinned as he again pressed his hips against hers and she gasped again, her eyes wider than the last time.

"Here!" Toni took a step back and yanked his pants down, showing off what he'd been talking about.

"Mein Gott, is that even possible?" Ludwig stared as Jasmin blushed intensely, covering her face in surprise, but unable to look away as Francis nodded.

"It's tres bien, non?" A proud and triumphant look shone on Francis' face.

"He's almost as big as you are!" Jasmin turned brighter red as she looked up at Ludwig, who stared at the girl in surprise at her words. Francis burst into laughter when Ludwig's cheeks turned as bright as he'd ever seen on the younger man, while Toni looked up at the German with a horrified expression.

_**A little comedy is always the best way to end a chapter, non?**_

_**Hon hon hon!**_

_**See you tomorrow morning!**_

_**Adieu!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Aorry, jumping right into it today.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- OMG so late!**_

Chapter 58

"Roderich?" Jasmin jumped up as they reached the lobby of the hotel, Kiku, Yao, Ralph and Roderich standing in wait. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened. I'm... I tried..." He huffed, trying to think of the words. "I want to try again. I didn't know I was abandoning you before, and I... with Gil... He's my bruder..." Roderich turned an odd shade between green and red at the memory of the confession the day before. "I didn't know. I didn't know anything at the time, and I'd like to prove to you that I'm not like that. Even if you end out with him..." Roderich's eyes shifted to Ludwig who was oddly beaming at the situation. "Don't look at me like that. A love confession from one bruder was enough for the week. Two and I'd have to have myself committed." Jasmin smiled, giving an apologetic look to the Austrian as he watched with worry.

"Nein, It's just good to see everyone coming together to show her she's still loved."

"Don't leave me out!" Romano yelled as he barreled down the stairs, shoving Francis out of the way. "I missed my week! Twice!" Ralph frowned as he realized he wouldn't have enough space in his car and grinned.

"Hey, you guys get all of your stuff together and meet me out front in fifteen minutes. I'm going to go rent another car." Ralph grinned as he took off running and the rest of them smiled.

"We'll probably need to go shopping again to get enough supplies for everyone." Jasmin looked up at Ludwig, who nodded.

"Everyone's coming together to either support or fight for you. In one way or another, I guess we're all fighting." He caressed her back and Jasmin blushed at the gentleness he showed. She'd honestly forgotten how soft he could be.

"Stupid potato eater, hogging her all to yourself." Romano rushed in and hugged the girl, honestly just glad she didn't reject him pulling her away, but he couldn't help but smile when her arms wrapped around him. "How are you holding out, Bella?"

"It's hard." She sighed and looked down. "I'm still in shock, I think."

"They weren't even around for too long, it's alright, si? I'll be here to lift your spirits." He smiled and Jasmin realized he didn't know.

"It's... Gil and Ivan..." She said, her eyes shifting away and Romano paled.

"Oh, Bella." He hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He looked up at Ludwig, who crossed his arms, but the smile never left his face.

"I know. It's going to take me a little time, I think. I wasn't expecting them to decide they'd rather have each other over me." She sighed and Romano's eyebrows quirked up, causing him to look more bewildered than confused.

"Wait, each... other? They really did that?" Jasmin nodded softly and Romano sighed. "They're crazy."

"No, they didn't even tell me. I overheard it. I'd had a feeling from the beginning, but I was hoping..." She sighed and Romano just stared.

They'd been so happy together. Jasmin on Gil's lap, Ivan's arms wrapped around them, as much as he'd picked on the plane, he knew they were happy together. This didn't make any sense to him. "I don't know why." He said with a soft tone and Jasmin pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Because Greece was right. I shouldn't have had them both. I needed to choose one. I was breaking their hearts, breaking the feeling we all had with each other. I was making them jealous, and it's horrible to be jealous of someone you really love." She said. "I had to throw all my clothes out. I bought a new computer. Everything that reminded me of someone..."

"Even the earrings?" Romano asked and Jasmin grinned.

"The one thing I kept. I promised you I'd protect them, right?" She asked and looked up, seeing a kind smile on his face.

"Grazie, Bella." She could see him shine with joy after hearing this. She stepped back with a giggle, looking over Francis, Kiku and Yao who were now mostly chatting happily amongst themselves, Ludwig who was still watching Jasmin with a smile, Romano, who was trying to check and make sure he had all of his bags while trying to hide the sheepish grin he had, and Roderich, who was standing back with a disappointed look.

Jasmin walked over, and though she kept her arms down to her sides, she couldn't deny the want to wrap her arms around the man before her. "Roderich?" She watched as his eyes shifted to her. She could easily see the worry in his eyes. He was scared she was going to reject him like she had the day before. "I'm sorry... about yesterday." She said softly. "I'm not going to say I don't think you deserve another chance. You were always wonderful with me, and you really helped me out a lot. It did hurt when you left me, though." She watched as his eyes turned to sadness.

"It hurt when you sent me the video of you and Heracles together. I couldn't believe... and to call it 'Better than you', I was heartbroken." He said softly and Jasmin stared with a confused look. "You don't know anything about it, do you?"

"Nein, this is the first I heard about it." Roderich could see the worry in her eyes and smiled, slipping his glasses from his face. He caressed her cheek, angling up to his face, and he looked into her eyes, pushing the memories into her mind. Her smiling into the camera while Heracles laid down on the bed, and asked her what she was doing. She shrugged and smiled, slipping off all of her clothing as she pulled the towel from the other man, fresh from the bath and leaned down, kissing down his chest.

Jasmin jerked her face away, letting out a strangled yell and started to fall back, but Roderich had been anticipating this and grasped his arm around her, keeping her standing. "It kept up like that for two hours. You kept looking at the camera, winking and smiling through the whole thing. I'd heard you'd be back in a few weeks, then I saw this and... I was lost." His face turned away from hers and she could tell he was being haunted by the memories. "Honestly, I lost a week, and when I came to, Hungary was in my bed, and a ring was on my finger.

"Everything except the video. I want to see." She said and he nodded, but she could tell he was hesitant.

Days crying. He didn't have any memories between the time she'd sent the video and the time he'd gotten the call she'd been trapped where he didn't have a bottle in his hand. He'd stopped playing the piano, haunted by the memories of Jasmin telling him how beautifully he'd played. Hungary was just there in the morning. He didn't even remember seeing her, but they were in bed and he found the ring on his finger. He went downstairs and broke open his cabinet, grasping a bottle of brandy and tore off the lid, downing half of it immediately.

And that's how the next two weeks continued. He could remember Hungary telling him she was petty, a vile woman that didn't deserve his affections. Roderich's response was to scream, telling her she didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know the wonderful person she was saying such things about. Then he stopped eating.

He was ready to give up and just waste away. He didn't have the will to keep fighting. He was almost to the point of Hungary calling and having him locked in the hospital when they'd gotten the call.

He cried. He was overjoyed. He was thrilled she was free, and that with what he had heard, she might not even know what she'd done. It wasn't her. Someone else was in her body. He packed a bag and was on his way out of the door the instant he had heard.

"Don't go and think you can just go back to where you left off with her. You're married now, remember!" Hungary yelled after he'd refused to stay. He knew he was hurting her, but he also knew he needed to be by Jasmin's side, especially if she didn't know what she'd done, or that he was gone. She would need him!

But he was wrong. She barely noticed him when she'd woken. She was so preoccupied with Gil, Ivan and Mattie she barely noticed he was there. He told her what had happened, but made it sound kinder. He didn't want her worrying over him.

Then she was gone.

He went home and started trying to get himself back into health. He started playing, but everything sounded sad. When France had called to ask about how to take care of her, he broke again. He hadn't meant to hurt her by leaving! He had only wanted her to be happy! Hungary woke and cried when she heard the call. He tried to hide his hurt. He tried to mask what was happening inside of himself. He didn't want her to hurt as well.

A few days before the meeting, when she'd heard that Jasmin was going to be there. Hungary cried again. She told him the truth. He'd called her the night he'd gotten the video shattered, and she'd wanted him to be better. She'd always loved him. She showed up at his house and tried to talk sense into him, but when it seemed impossible, she found another way. She went and bought rings, and after he passed out, stripped him down and slid the ring on his finger.

They were never married and he'd been betrayed.

He couldn't talk to Jasmin the first day. Not that he hadn't wanted to, but he had no idea how to say he wanted another chance, now that she had two more men. Then to hear one of them was her master now broke him again and he'd spent the night drunk.

The next day the two men were gone, but Jasmin was depressed, and he had a feeling she wouldn't be willing to talk to him after the tragedy of the night before, especially since Gil kept shooting him nasty glances.

In another drunken stupor that night, he decided to wait, knowing after everyone else left he'd get to see her with Ralph. He knew the other man's schedule fairly well, having visited the area often, and was surprised to find two of the Asian countries with him. When it was explained what had been happening, he was confused.

How can you be heartbroken and so happy at the same time? He'd just checked out and already had his bags, so he asked Ralph if he could tag along as well. Before the other could answer, Jasmin had called his name.

She could feel the warmth in his heart just at seeing her.

Jasmin blinked, feeling her chest ache from a breath she realized she must have been holding for a while. She could feel tears in her eyes.

"You didn't leave me?" She asked quietly and Roderich frowned.

"I did. The instant I told you I'd married Hungary, I'd made that choice, I just didn't know I had been made a fool of. There are certain things you can't do, and cheat on your wife..." He looked away. "This is why I'm asking for another chance." He was surprised to find her arms around him. His arms reached around her and he broke again, this time with relief. He sobbed into her shoulder and begged for forgiveness. He thanked her for even giving him the chance to explain. By the time Ralph came in to find out what was taking so long, he was greeted with the image of the two hugging each other tighter than he thought possible, both crying their eyes out like children.

"The hell did I walk into?" He asked and Francis explained what he knew, which pretty much means about Jasmin's eyes, and the fact that she'd said Roderich hadn't left her like everyone had believed.

"It's always something with you, isn't it, Sheila? Come on everyone! Let's go or get left behind! Well, except Jasmin. Wouldn't do much good to leave without her, right?" He laughed and Jasmin giggled and grabbed her bags, surprising the Aussie.

She was stronger than she looked!

They climbed into the cars and headed out.

Jasmin and Ralph were in one car with Ludwig and Romano, while the other car had Francis, Yao, Kiku and Roderich. It was a shorter trip than Jasmin thought, but they ended out at the airport and Jasmin looked over with confusion.

"You don't think we're going here, do you? We'll go to the Norther Territory. It's more central, and the best views are there." Ralph said as they all went into the airport, chatting happily.

The flight was only about an hour, and Jasmin was surprised to find one of their planes, but with so many people staying behind, they were able to have a few free. They all chatted happily for the hour long flight, and by the time they'd gotten to the airport, only an hour later, Ralph had a stretched limo take them to his place. Jasmin stared at the vehicle and Ralph had to laugh at the look on her face.

"It's the easiest way to transport this many people! It's cheaper to rent this for an hour than to call in four taxies. Nine Antulye Court!" He said to the driver, who nodded.

The twenty minute drive left Jasmin staring out of the window, surprised at the drastic change in scenery. It was the middle of the desert! Palm trees adorned yards, and sand was everywhere! "Are we going to be staying out in the desert?"

"Sure! It's beautiful!" Ralph watched as Jasmin's eyes shone, looking at her surroundings. He couldn't help but smile. It was no wonder all of the guys were falling for her. She was adorable!

"Alright, guys! My house isn't as big as some of you guys', so sorry if it's a little cramped." He watched as the rest of them realized they really were crashing his home. Kiku apologized for taking up his space and Ralph laughed it off, saying it would be nice to have someone to chat with while he was there. "My main home is in Canberra, so it's the larger of the houses, but when I want to go into the outback, there's no better way than to have a home to recharge at before I head out, as well as have a good place to rest once I get back." He watched as Jasmin looked up with surprise.

"You have more than one house?!"

"Most of us do, Sheila. Hotels are expensive, and with days out of the month spent traveling, a lot of the countries own hotels or have huge houses, like Alfred's huge mansion. It makes it more likely for meetings to take place there, and more of the meeting gets focused on the hosting country. It's cheaper to have houses in places you stay at often than to spend the extras on hotels and food that accumulated over the years could probably buy the hotels you normally stay in."

"That makes sense." She said as they pulled up to the house.

It was a large house, about the size of Ludwig's but without the swimming pool. They climbed out and Ralph grinned. Once the door was opened, he let everyone bring their stuff in and looked around with a smile. "Haven't been here in a bit. It's gotten dusty." He said and Jasmin looked around with a frown.

"You guys need to go shopping. There are supplies I'm sure you don't have, and I'm hoping there isn't any food here to go bad. You go shopping and I'll freshen the place up, alright?"

"You sure that's alright, being left behind like that?" He asked with a worried glance and Jasmin nodded, looking around.

"Yeah! Just point me to the cleaning supplies and I'll get to work!" She looked up and he smiled softly at her.

"You sure you're alright?" She could hear the worry in his voice, and when she looked up to his face she realized why he was worried. Four break ups in two days. He'd heard her admit that morning she was suicidal.

"Yeah, I'm good, actually." She showed him a natural smile. It showed she was still hurting, but it let him know she was going to be alright. "A little time alone to clear one's head can be a wondrous thing, you know?" She spoke a little softer, hoping no one else would hear and he nodded.

"I can't allow that." Kiku spoke up and looked at her with worry. "After this morning I don't think it's safe. I'll stay here with you." He said and Jasmin looked at him, surprised.

"But you'll need supplies too." She cocked her head to the side and Kiku smiled, turning to Yao.

"I'll give you my card. I'll buy both of our supplies if you'll do this for me, onegaishimasu."

"You buy mine too? No complaining here!" Yao grinned and Kiku handed the other his card, relief visible on his face.

"I hope I'm not intruding too much, but you really had me worried." Kiku looked over at the girl and she couldn't help but smile.

"No, it's nice to know I'm still worried after." She bowed quite formally and Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't be so formal with me. It makes me feel like we've taken a step backwards." Kiku frowned with a worried look and Jasmin giggled.

"If I'm being Japanese formal with you, you should know I feel more comfortable with you! If you're like that to others, especially if you're an American, people will think you're weird!" She chuckled and Kiku smiled, bowing back.

"In that case, arigatougozaimasu."

"Hajimemashite!" She grinned and Kiku looked at her with wide eyes.

"I keep forgetting if you know a lot or a little Japanese! You blurt out things so naturally it makes me forget you don't know how to order at restaurants!" He chuckled and Jasmin blushed as she nodded back.

"What did I just miss?" Ralph asked and Ludwig sighed.

"She's an otaku, which I guess in American means she likes Japanese things." The blonde looked over at Ralph, who looked down at the girl.

"Hope that doesn't mean my chances are gone!" Ralph frowned and Jasmin raised an eyebrow.

"Raise your hand if we've kissed." She said loud enough everyone heard, but her eyes never left Ralph's. He noticed the movement and looked around seeing everyone but the two Asian countries raising their hands. Jasmin looked over at Romano and remembered kissing him when he'd given her the command to lose her fear. She blushed a little as Ralph looked around and noticed Kiku and Yao looking around with surprised faces.

"Kiku, you a loser!" Yao laughed and Kiku blushed as he turned away. He looked up at Jasmin and smiled softly.

He stepped up to her and put his lips right beside her ear. "May not have kissed you, but still got you off, ne?" He walked away and heard Yao ask what he'd said to turn her so red.

Jasmin plugged in her computer and Ralph gave her the wifi password before he left. Jasmin plugged in her speakers and cranked them up, running through the setup in a matter of minutes and threw on her youtube playlist, getting to work on straightening up.

She ended out being thankful for Kiku's help, as she discovered the house was larger than she'd originally thought. There were two levels of basements and Jasmin noticed the dust got thicker the further down she got. She worked from the top to the bottom, dusting and sweeping, straightening and vacuuming. She danced the whole way, taking the computer from room to room to keep her music going as she went. Kiku was surprised to hear her singing along with almost all of the music, never missing a syllable, though all of the songs were in Japanese.

"You learn all of your Japanese through things like this, don't you?" He asked her between songs and she nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she went. Though she was working as hard as she was, and was actually still quite actively dancing at the same time, she didn't tire as they worked and by the end of the third floor down, even Kiku was panting for breath as Jasmin danced away.

He'd decided to get a drink and ran up the stairs, surprised to find everyone piling into the house. Ralph looked around with wide eyes, surprised to find the living room looking as crisp as it was. "You two don't mess around, do you?" He walked in and smiled as he headed towards the kitchen. Even the stove burners and oven had been cleaned. "I owe her a debt of gratitude. She's cleaned everything." He smiled as he opened the fridge to put the food away, finding the inside sparkling as well. He chuckled as the food was put away. He went back out to the living room and watched as Yao started explaining the gear to Kiku. "Where is she, anyway?" Ralph asked and Kiku chugged a bottle of water France handed him.

"Downstairs, still cleaning." He sighed and Ralph smiled. He hadn't intended them to go downstairs. He'd owe her even more now.

He went down to the bottom floor and followed the sound of the music. After Kiku had left, Jasmin had thrown on a karaoke version of a song. She'd known Kiku would be upset to hear her sing this song again, the same sad song she'd sang at the festival with him. She'd just hoped she'd had time to finish it.

She swept, keeping her eyes on her work as she sang, but now the song had new meaning to her. As the saying goes, when you're happy you enjoy the melody, when you're sad, you understand the lyrics. She knew there were tears in her eyes. She knew she was crying while she cleaned, but she needed the time. A moment to grieve. She turned to the computer, stilling the broom as ran through the last stanza and chorus of the song. It somehow made her feel happier knowing someone else understood her pain.

When the song finished she started walking towards the computer to put her happy music back on, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the clapping behind her. She turned quickly, finding Ralph looking at her with a sad smile. "You said you were alright."

"I just wanted a moment to get it out. Love Kiku to death, but if he knew I was singing this... Please don't tell him." She pleaded and he smiled with a nod.

"You know, I understand Japanese. That song, it probably hits pretty close to home for you right now." He said and Jasmin nodded.

"It's weird. He's sad," She motioned to the computer, "I'm sad, but when we're sad together, it makes me feel better. I don't know if that makes sense to anyone but me..."

"Nah, I understand it. If this is what you were intending when you said you needed a moment alone, I feel bad now that I didn't insist Kiku come with me." Ralph walked into the room and looked around. "You've worked really hard. I saw the kitchen. It's the cleanest I think it's been since my first day here." He grinned and Jasmin giggled.

"Happy to hear you approve." She said as she stretched out. "Been dancing this whole time. Kiku just went up for water, so I seriously just stopped about four minutes ago. It's weird how such a short time after working out, you can feel your muscles ache like this." She sighed and Ralph nodded.

"Come on up, Jasmin. You've done your part for the day." He smiled as she nodded and grabbed her laptop, bringing it up with her.

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Sorry I'm so late today!**_

_**Three reviews for an extra chapter! Also I'm making an MMD Model of Jasmin and I'm thinking of putting pics of scenes from the fanfic up. Would anyone see them if I put it up, or would you not bother? Let me know! And make sure you read chapter 57, it's only had 5 hits for some reason!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Nah, Not til later...**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Yeah... week...**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Wait. Are you Belarus?**_

_**Ahywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I'm not using Google Translate to change languages. I'm legit using the language packs. I AM AWESOME!**_

Chapter 59

Jasmin was staring at her facebook page in shock. Kiku looked over her shoulder to see why the girl had gone stiff, and was surprised to find a picture of Lukas and Berwald, hand in hand with an 'Is in a relationship' tagline. She looked up, looking into Roderich's eyes, as he'd been the closest one that wasn't behind her and he stilled, seeing the expression on her face. "Do I just turn men gay? Am I such a horrible person that after spending time with me men decide to never bother with women again?" She asked in a quiet, wounded tone and Roderich just stared, fairly sure he'd just had a seizure.

"Enshuldegung, what?" He stared at her bewildered as she shifted the computer so he could see the screen and he stared for a moment. "I think I just had a seizure. Did this just happen?" He asked, looking over to Romano seated beside him, who looked over at the screen and stared.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're the first woman Berwald was ever with. He's always gone after men, and I don't' think I ever saw Norway with a woman, either." He looked up at her and she froze.

"Does this mean I generally go after gay men?" She asked and Romano nodded.

"Look who you're with now. I think the only one without those tendencies is me, and maybe Ralph."

"Excuse me!" Roderich bristled and Romano looked up with a frown.

"Last year's fourth of July at Alfred's." He said and Roderich blushed brightly.

"I was drunk!" Roderich panicked and Romano leaned back with a satisfied smirk.

"You were getting a dual handjob."

"Still worth it!" Yao grinned and Jasmin blushed brightly. "Even after Arthur offer to finish us off, and the embarrassment of someone telling Yong Soo, Getting to see that look on your face was once in a lifetime!" He grinned and Roderich looked down at Jasmin with a grin.

"You're living proof that's not true." Everyone there turned bright red and Jasmin covered her face, not even noticing when her computer disappeared from her lap.

"Roderich! At least Kiku was kind enough to be quiet about it!" She spoke before thinking about what she'd said and somehow managed to turn brighter red when she realized, covering her mouth.

"Jasmin, it was meant to have stayed quiet." He said, blushing almost as brightly as her.

"Wait, you have sex with her, but you not kiss?!" Yao yelled and Jasmin buried her face in her hands, drawing the attention of everyone that had been purposefully ignoring the conversation so far.

"I'm such a dunce. Kiku, is it alright..."

"As I said that day, It's not my place to tell, it's yours. If you want." He turned away, leaning against the back of the couch as Jasmin sighed and looked up.

Everyone was present. Everyone was watching, waiting for her to continue.

"North Korea was a tragedy. I was kind of raped and brutally murdered, but Roderich here found me and called Japan to come and save me. I had... severe lacerations from having a knife inserted... intimately, multiple times. I was cut to pieces. When I was stitched back together there were pieces missing, so I was... a lot smaller... there." She felt dizzy and horribly stupid for getting herself to the point of having to explain this. "Kiku had to feel the wound to check and make sure it was healed up, but the stimulation caused me to swell, and now if I get turned on I can't walk til I get off or calm down. We didn't have too much time to think about the options. I was stuck on a hospital bed, so Kiku, ever the medical professional... assisted."

"You had sex with her in the hospital?!" Romano paled and Jasmin shook her head.

"He only used his hand!"

"I only used one finger." He said, holding his head lower.

At this even Jasmin whipped around to the man who was currently wondering when the nosebleed was going to stop. "I got off in thirty seconds from one finger?!"

"There's a spot, right at the top of the scar that seems to be really sensitive. I just... rubbed there. Excuse me." He said and everyone noticed his hand over his nose and Jasmin noticed the red dripping.

"Sorry!" She called after him and he sighed.

"It's fine." Kiku's voice sounded a little more deflated than he was used to and Jasmin looked for blood on the floor before she heard Francis make a thoughtful sound.

"If you're that small down there now, and Ludwig is bigger than Toni, didn't that hurt?" He asked and Jasmin sighed.

"No, but it takes me a moment to stretch to accommodate." She said, honestly wanting to get all of the questions out of the way now so nothing else popped up later.

"It feels like you're going to get off before you finish getting in. It's weird." Roderich said with an oddly calm tone.

"Does it make you less sensitive?" Romano asked and Jasmin had to smile. They were going scientific with their questions.

"I'm a lot more sensitive than I was before, at least. I can't say in comparison to other women." She answered truthfully.

"Does it still hurt at all?" Yao asked and Jasmin could see the worry on his face.

"No, I don't feel any different unless I'm turned on or having sex." She couldn't help but chuckle, wondering if he was asking so he could let Hyung Soo know he hadn't ruined her. "Any more questions? I'd prefer to get them out of the way now."

"Have you noticed any other affects? Like how you walk or stand or anything?" Ralph asked and Jasmin was thankful for a question that wasn't fully embarrassing.

"No, nothing."

"How far in does the scar go?" Yao asked and Jasmin shrugged.

"However long Kiku's finger is, I guess. I don't really know." She shrugged and looked around, seeing Ludwig hold up his hand.

"Has the... sensation in the area changed from when you got the wound til now?" He asked and Jasmin had to think back.

"This may sound weird, considering it got more sensitive immediately after, but I think it's gotten more sensitive since then."

"Has your drive changed at all? Like... are you getting turned on more often?" Francis asked, with a traitorous smile, but Jasmin just stared at him with wide eyes.

"That explains so much..." She mumbled and was surprised to find Francis blush at the comment.

"Can I ask a more... personal question?" Yao asked and for the first time since the questioning began, he blushed at what he was about to ask. "Feel free to say no to this one but... can we see?"

"You want to see my scar?"

Roderich looked over with an intrigued glance. "It would actually be interesting. I know it's there, I know what it feels like, but I've never really seen it."

Jasmin just stared for a moment, wide eyes and almost shaking at the thought.

It would be a good way to get rid of the curiosity. She wanted to answer all of the questions honestly.

"I guess..." She said, turning pale.

"Are you sure?" Kiku asked from behind her and she startled, not knowing he'd returned.

"I wanted to get rid of the curiosity. This would be the best way, I guess." She said and Roderich could hear the waver in her voice.

"If you don't want to it's fine to say no." He spoke softly and Jasmin shook her head.

"No, it's fine, it's just embarrassing. So what, just right here?" She asked and Ralph frowned.

"There's a better place."

And this is how she ended out sitting on the kitchen table. Jasmin's knees were over the end, hanging down and she was covered with a sheet to help give her as much modesty as could be granted in the situation. She'd gotten undressed and sat and covered before calling out. "I'm ready." She watched as the guys came into the room and Kiku, instead of going to the end of the table found himself at the top near the pillow. The lighting really was perfect here, she had to admit. She'd asked Ralph to get a mirror, as she'd never seen it herself and was curious.

Though just about everyone there was blushing, and a few looked ashamed to be doing this, Jasmin smiled and shook her head. She laid back and noticed Ludwig and Kiku beside her, taking her hands. She smiled at them both, showing her appreciation for their support. She pulled her feet up to set at the corners of the table and Yao pulled the sheet up.

"Ah, it goes all the way to the leg. Kiku, was it cut all the way through to there?" Yao asked and Kiku nodded.

"There were a few spots that went through all the way to the leg, and one that came out just below her bellybutton." Kiku spoke and Ludwig looked up at Kiku with a frown. It was easy to tell he was reliving seeing her the first time after. "Almost all of the scars healed up, but a couple still remained. I'm not sure why, the one that's still there, it wasn't even the worst one."

"Where was that one?" Kiku looked down at Jasmin who released his hand and nodded. He took a few steps down and looked, remembering the mark well.

"It was right here, along this crease." Kiku pointed from a distance back and Roderich frowned.

"The crease... here?" He asked and Jasmin looked up at Ludwig, She could tell he was curious as well and released his hand, shooing him over.

"No it's..."

"If you need to touch, it's fine. You guys are actually being really scientific about this." She looked down at Kiku. His eyes widened before he nodded and moved his hand down, opening her labia to show the area.

"It was right here, along this crease." He ran his finger over her and Jasmin's hands flew to her mouth. Ludwig noticed her sudden movement and blush and his eyes widened. "It went all the way through... to here." Kiku had moved his finger a good two inches and the faces there paled.

"So the scar we're seeing was the second longest?"

"No, that one ran through here." Kiku's fingers moved again over her and Jasmin whimpered at the touch. Kiku looked up at her with wide eyes, a blush brushing over him at the look on her face.

"I'm fine."

"You sound more than fine! Maybe this enough? Let's not torture her."

"No, It's fine. Get all of the questions and stuff out while you have the chance." Jasmin's voice had raised drastically, and she almost sounded like a child, causing Kiku to blush brighter.

"It ran through here." Kiku said again and ran his finger up the line, right past the most sensitive part of her and Jasmin felt her head spin. "The next worse was... here." Kiku ran his finger from right below her sensitive spot down and right to her opening. Jasmin panted at the sensation, but managed to keep it quiet enough that only Ludwig and Romano noticed it.

"So, the scar is the fourth worst then?" Francis asked and Kiku nodded.

"Hai, but the others also went in deeper. She had one that went through here..." He dragged his finger all the way across, right over both sensitive areas, "But it was only a few centimeters deep. Another ran across here, but it barely broke skin."

"I think the areas that were cut, even if the scars are gone, are still more sensitive." Jasmin spoke and Kiku looked up at her, seeing her panting and covering her mouth, bright red.

"I'm sorry!" He pulled his hands back and stepped away. "I got carried away!"

"Kiku, I told you to. It's fine. I just didn't know about this."

"One thing, if the places that WERE scars are that much more sensitive, then the scar itself.." Yao looked and Kiku looked at Jasmin, who nodded and braced herself.

"Let's find out." He stepped forward and bent down to his knees before her, running his finger over the scar.

Jasmin's back arched and she gasped quiet audibly. "Interesting." Kiku stated, as she gasped harder for breath. Kiku ran his finger through, this time towards her opening and Jasmin bit back a moan at the touch.

Kiku realized that after hearing that, it probably wasn't safe to turn around with his eyes at waist level and stood straight up. "I think we're done here!" Everyone took off out of the room except Jasmin and Kiku, who'd gone to the sink to wash his hands.

He turned and found Jasmin still panting, her hands clenched into the sheet that was covering her at waist level. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She panted as she sat up and fought to get her clothing on.

"Can... you walk?" He watched her worried and she stood and stumbled, but couldn't get a step in without falling to the floor with a moan.

He ended out helping her dress and held her to try and walk from the room, but every step turned into another moan. She was panting for breath, her fingers clenched on him, feeling his muscle through the thin tee-shirt he wore. "Kiku, say something that's a turn off." She asked with a worried glance and he watched, frowning.

"A turn off?"

"Maybe if I can get horrified, or disgusted or something, maybe my blood flow will change. Otherwise, I can't guarantee we'll make it to the next room. Just walking feels... incredible." She panted and looked up into his eyes. With her pink cheeks and shining wide eyes he was half tempted to kiss her.

"I was once the bitch in a threesome with Yao and Yong Soo."

"I said turn off." Jasmin groaned and Kiku felt all of the blood in his body move as her hand caressed his side. Did that mean she thought that his confession had been a turn on instead? He watched as her panting got worse, her legs unable to move at all. "Oh god, I'm throbbing!" She winced at the sensation and Kiku gasped and swallowed hard.

"I have a jello mold that looks like a dog. I always make it up when Yao's coming over and tease him about eating it."

Jasmin fell dead silent. Her eyes were wide, her jaw open and she stared, gaping at him. He'd started to get self conscious after a second, but she burst into laughter. She let go and slid to the floor, curled up in a ball, rolling with laughter. Yao and Romano heard the sound and came to investigate, and could only stare at a very confused and flustered Kiku trying to figure out how to get her back to standing when she was laughing so hard she couldn't barely breathe.

"What you tell her?" Yao stared in shock and Kiku paled a little at who he was recounting this to. Yao rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You really tell her about that thing? It's even cute." Yao watched as Jasmin rolled to her stomach and started pounding her fist on the floor, laughing harder.

"Come on, Bella." Romano reached down and grasped her and pulled her up in a princess hold in his arms.

"Wait! She's afraid of being lifted!" Kiku panicked again and Romano discovered his mistake a moment later as her arms clenched around his neck, her cheek pressing hard against his. She gasped, the laughter instantly cut off as she clung to him. Romano couldn't help but blush at the contact, and a second later when her head pulled back a little, she looked over at him and stilled.

Her cheeks turned bright red, realizing her situation and she pressed her cheek back to his. Her eyes clenched and she fought to steady her breathing. "Sorry if I'm too tight." She'd been referring to her arms around his neck, but Kiku and Yao blushed brightly at the words.

"First time I've ever heard a lady say that." Romano said with a slight smile as he started walking her to the living room.

Jasmin sat down with Francis moving beside her, Romano on the other side. The conversation in the room was light, and though a few worried or guilty glances made it her way, the atmosphere was good.

"I didn't expect you to say yes, honestly." Francis nearly whispered. "Sorry you can't walk because of me."

"It's not because of you. I said yes, after all. And I was curious about how it would go. I'm actually quite proud of you guys for taking all of that as responsibly as you had." She smiled up at the man who's eyebrows raised, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Merci, Mon cherie." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead. Jasmin could only smile softly and turn to the rest of the room, leaning her head against his chest, surprising the man.

Not that he'd ever complain, though.

When Dinnertime came around, Jasmin and Francis ended out working their magic in the kitchen. The distraction was strong enough to get her sensitivity to dissipate, and though she panted on her way in, she nearly danced her way through the room. Ralph was surprised, knowing how much Francis hated it when anyone except Mattie helped him in the kitchen. No one had been allowed in, so he was honestly half afraid there were things going on that shouldn't be happening in a kitchen, He was surprised when he snuck a peak to see the girl barking out orders in a manner that reminded him of Ludwig. Francis followed without complaint, and if anything Ralph would say he looked happy.

This girl had a magic spell wove around these men.

"Don't let her catch you. She'll make Brittish food." Kiku mumbled and scurried away before he'd been caught. Ralph followed behind, curious over how this week would affect him.

It seemed like just about everyone already loved her, so would he even...

Best not to think about things like that, he decided and walked back out to the living room.

It was about two hours later when Francis was sent to retrieve everyone while Jasmin finished up plating. They walked out to find two tables set up, and the food on the counter. A whole ham, a pina colada pie, empty crepes and a few types of vegetables. Jasmin had made a pot of jambalaya and apologized to Ralph. "I'm not too familiar with Australian food, so if there's nothing you like, just let me know and I'll try and find a good recipe for something you already like, alright?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Everything looks good, and surprisingly intricate. Especially the pancakes."

"Ah, the Äpfelphannkuchen und vanillasoße. Somehow, it became a habit for me to make it, even though I don't know if I can even look at it." She sighed and stared at the dish, surprised to see Francis grabbing some of it. He was chatting happily with Ludwig, and pointed the dish out to him, seeing Ludwig's eyes widen in surprise at knowing something like that had been made. "Then again, maybe it's just time to reset the memories, right?" She watched with a soft smile as Ludwig took some, looking a little skeptical.

"I don't get it. I thought the Germans were all about Wurst and Kraut. Apple pancakes and vanilla sauce? That's a little... unexpected." He watched as Jasmin giggled.

"Do the guys from Australia only eat crocodiles roasted over a spit?" She asked and Ralph nodded.

"Point made. You should eat." He said, walking over to the dishes and Jasmin sighed.

She had tasted all of the dishes and her stomach already hurt from overeating.

"Maybe next time." She sat at the table with a glass of water and a smile.

**That's it for now!**

**3 reviews for an extra chapter!**

**さよなら**

**まつ**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Go to Google and search jasminflower69 Vampire's Love to see me actually sing the song I'm singing in this chapter! It's the first link! Just put it up and I feel like I need a lot of love today, so go and watch and if you like, subscribe!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- After this chapter, Yao is too! Mwahaha!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I wanna eat Francis' cooking! Except Escargot... That's just gross.**_

_**Lavendor Queen- She was thinking of it more like she was a college biology model. She was still horribly embarrassed! That was so awkward it was weird to write!**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Go watch my video as soon as you're done reading this chapter!**_

Chapter 60

Jasmin was behind the house, the sun setting and her outfit was filled with sand, but she didn't care at all. She ran through her pushups and situps with Ludwig and Kiku at her side. Ludwig was surprised at how fast she'd gotten. Run through the work, then to the end of the next street and back twice per set.

"You've been keeping up with the exercises?" He asked as Kiku started on his sit ups.

"Everyday, except the last two. I've had to step it up, though. To feel any pain, I need to go through three sets now." She stated as she set out for the run, Ludwig beside her the whole way.

"You're doing more?" His eyes widened and Jasmin nodded, running faster.

"I have to if I want to see any results!" She took off as Kiku looked up, surprised at how much Jasmin had improved. This was one of the few things someone had gotten her into that she'd stuck with. Even Gil and Ivan hadn't done them with her, and she was often alone to do them. Kiku smiled after her.

It was good to see a smile that wasn't laced with worry.

Kiku couldn't help but have his own face laced with worry when he ended out taking off for his run at the same time they returned from their run. Ludwig decided to stay with her, and after his second round, he tried to do a third set, but his arms were getting tired. His legs were aching.

He frowned, realizing she was probably stronger than him with the way she was going.

"How strong are you?" He asked and Jasmin stood up and looked at him, curious.

"How strong are you?" She crossed her arms and grinned as he thought.

"I could bench press you." He said and Jasmin grinned.

"I could bench press you in sets." She grinned and Ludwig frowned.

"Nein, there's no way you'd be able to do that." He frowned and Jasmin laid down on her back.

"Come on, I'll prove it." She grinned as he looked at her hesitantly and walked over. She motioned for him to lay across her and he went down to his hands and knees over her head, as Kiku came back from a jog.

"What are you doing?"

"Bench press." Jasmin put her hands in the center of his chest and right above his belly button. "Tighten the muscles up. I don't want to hurt you." Jasmin said and Ludwig did as he was told. By this point Ralph, Francis and Romano were all out there, standing beside Kiku. Ralph seemed to think this would work, while Francis stood over Jasmin's hips as a spot. Romano pulled out his cell phone, ready to call for a hospital when Jasmin started doing her push ups. "You're lighter than I though you'd be. Francis, sit on his back!" Jasmin called and Francis did as he was asked.

Jasmin did five pushups with Francis, Romano AND Kiku sitting on Ludwig. They all stared at her in shock as she stood and stretched out. She'd tried to get Ralph to join in, but sitting on another man just didn't make him feel that comfortable. "You guys forgot something when you started betting against me here." Jasmin stood, not even breathing heavy after doing ten presses like that. "I'm an American personification. I'm going to be a powerhouse. If Alfred can lift a car, I can lift you guys." She said with a grin and Kiku chuckled.

"This is the world. A hot headed, rambunctious, perverted otaku who can cook and still call herself an American. This makes me oddly proud." Kiku grinned and Romano chuckled.

"It's just a turn on to me." Romano said right out. "A woman that could do that? You know she's got another few tricks up her sleeves, especially when she's as creative as this one." He grinned and Jasmin looked at him, confused. "What? We're friends on Facebook, so I searched for the name and found out your handle. Your fanfiction... It's very interesting." Romano raised an eyebrow as Jasmin burned bright red.

Romano let out a throaty chuckle as he went back into the house and Ralph looked at the girl. "What's Fanfiction?"

"It's where you write stories based off of other stories, like if you write a story based off of Harry Potter. What does he mean you're creative when he said it like that?" Kiku looked half worried, half captivated.

"I write porn." Jasmin mumbled and Ludwig smiled.

"I haven't heard you mention fanfiction since your first day with us."

"Me, you, Roderich and Gil." Jasmin's eyes turned depressed through her smile. "It was just so much simpler back then, wasn't it?" She looked up into his eyes and he winced.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. If I try and just forget, eventually when I need to remember, I'll suffer all of this at once. It's better to just get it out now so it doesn't kill me all at once, right?"

"Ja." Ludwig stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, and smiled when her arms wrapped back around him. "You know, if you need to talk, we're all here for you." He said softly and Jasmin felt the hands of the others pat her back. She pressed her face tighter into Ludwig's chest and nodded.

"Thanks, guys."

They went inside and tried to figure out sleeping arrangements. With eight people and three beds, people started to wonder, but they noticed Jasmin disappeared. She told Ralph she'd see them in the morning and just disappeared. Ludwig was ready to go chasing after her, but the Aussie sighed.

"She told me not to tell Kiku." Ralph looked up with an apologetic expression. When we got back from the store, she was downstairs singing Hoshi no Suna, crying her eyes out." Ralph looked over, seeing Kiku looking at him. His wide eyes and shocked expression told him there was more that he didn't know. Kiku turned and walked away, his hands clasped over his chest.

He took the couch that night.

He woke in the middle of the night to hear a rhythm being beaten through the ceiling. It wasn't hard, the beat was soft enough that it was almost calming. He sat up and listened, finding his head rock to the beat and he smiled, knowing where Jasmin had gone to. He crept out through the back door and looked up, finding Jasmin singing quite passionately on the roof, beating her hands against her legs.

"My words to you,

Gently whispered through the window pane.

They just fly away, from my lips, I love you..

Stray dream of you

Light the chain of stars to find a way

In the darkest night, of my lost and frozen heart...

Even now..."

Even from the ground he could see the tears shining on her face,though her eyes never left the stars above them. She just stared, her hands now silently resting on her knees and Kiku sighed, startling the girl. She jumped up and wiped her eyes dangerously, and Kiku was sure he saw a red gash from her new watch across her cheek.

"I didn't know you liked Vamps." Kiku called up and Jasmin nodded.

"They're one of my favorites. It's sad to think now I'll outlive all of them, even though we're the same age." She grinned and Kiku looked around.

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." She called and Kiku sighed, looking around. He eventually was able to make it up, but it took a while.

He sat beside her and she looked up with a glance that told Kiku to be on edge. "I wondered if we were looking at the same stars, me and Gil and Ivan, before realizing it's probably daytime in Russia right now." She said and Kiku frowned. "Even the stars mock my pain." Her eyes turned angry and Kiku stilled, surprised. He hadn't been expecting this turn from her. She stood and walked to the edge of the roof, making Kiku stumble to balance and chase after the girl at the same time. "I was happy with them. I knew what was wrong, and it only proves I wasn't worthy, but still! When my heart is broken, is it really the thing I need to see? Stars that will always shine together, they'll always be by the others' sides! I'm god damned immortal and I still probably won't last as long as they do! They'll always have each other! Always!" She yelled. Kiku heard her voice echo back from the mostly empty desert around them. "And all I do is break those around me down. I can only bring pain to those I care about. Maybe things really would be better..."

"You're wrong." Kiku said and Jasmin stilled, but didn't turn back as his hand gently touched her shoulder. "We were broken long before you met us. Being immortal has its drawbacks. The constant deaths, the constant pain of living. We seek solace, just a bit of peace in the arms of someone we could love, but in the end, it's two broken souls hoping they can fix each other with their own shattered pieces." He said and Jasmin turned to him with a sad glance.

"So you're saying real love here is impossible?"

"Never." Kiku sighed. "Only that you have to find someone who has the same type of pieces that you have. You shattered in many shapes, so many people are a close fit, but you need to find the last few pieces to complete yourself first, ne?" He looked and Jasmin sat hard on the roof.

"I feel like you just said something amazing." She let out a dark chuckle and Kiku watched as her legs started to swing.

"Jasmin, please come from the edge of the roof." He asked, feeling his heart pound.

She was going to jump. "If I wasn't like this, If I was never killed, I'd still be living in Ohio with my husband and kids. I don't know which is worse anymore."

"Jump!" Kiku heard and looked down, seeing Ludwig facing them with a worried glance. "I'll catch you!"

"Kiku first!" Jasmin called and Kiku paled as Jasmin looked up with a gentle smile. "I just... need a second."

"Ie, you're scaring me." Kiku's soft voice drifted past and Jasmin shook her head.

"I'll be right behind you." She said and Kiku looked at her. He examined the area and gripped the gutter, climbing down the side of the house so Ludwig could keep an eye on her. They were both a little surprised when Jasmin stood and walked across the roof to the other side of the house.

Kiku took off at a dead run, which told Ludwig something was wrong. They got to the other side to see her already starting down the ladder.

"There was a ladder?!" Kiku yelled and Jasmin nodded.

"I said I climbed up there. I didn't think you'd find a way right there." She said as she reached the ground. She stilled, her eyes focused on her feet. She didn't move for a moment and Ludwig could see the heartbeat still pounding in Kiku's neck from the fear he'd been in. "I wasn't going to jump."

"I couldn't be sure of that." Kiku said, almost holding his breath. His fear hadn't diminished in the slightest.

"The fall wouldn't have killed me. There's no reason to jump." She looked up and Kiku caught her before she collapsed. She sobbed into his shoulder and Ludwig stared in shock.

"If it would have been higher, If it would have killed you, would you have jumped?" His voice caught as he spoke and Jasmin just sobbed harder.

"I don't know anymore! I should have! I just contaminate you! I'm a virus!" She cried and Kiku held her close, whispering soft words into her mind and Ludwig froze.

She would have. She would have jumped.

He ran into the house, waking Yao as he searched for the case Antonio had given him.

"Everything alright, Aru?"

"Jasmin's gone suicidal." He said as he finally reached the case and took off into the living room as Kiku brought the sobbing girl inside. He grabbed a bottle of whatever he could get his hands on and opened it, pouring the amounts he'd said of the liquid in, deciding to have her swallow the rest.

He walked out, seeing Kiku holding her still while Yao patted her back. He'd gone pale at the realization everyone had just left her while she was in this state.

He'd known she was depressed, but suicide wasn't something he'd even considered.

"Here, take these. They'll help." He handed her the four items and Jasmin just stared at them.

Not like it mattered what it was, she knew he wouldn't let her say no. She swallowed them all and finished the aloe juice off, letting out a soft sigh. "I love that stuff." She said and curled up, closing her eyes. She was asleep in seconds and Kiku looked up with a frown.

"We can't let that happen again." Kiku grasped his chest and leaned back, trying to reign in his pounding heart. He ended out falling asleep and Ludwig shifted them around so they were laying beside each other.

"You go back to bed. I'll stay out here tonight." Ludwig said with a dark look Yao knew not to contest.

"I have a better idea, Aru."

When Jasmin woke she had a wave of nostalgia. Warmth surrounded her and she sighed with content, wrapping her arms around the person beside her, but frowned when she realized the size wasn't right.

She opened her eyes to find Ludwig laying beneath her head, Kiku snuggled to her back.

There was no way she could get up without waking one of them, but she'd sure as hell try.

Fifteen minutes of soft pulls and gentle tugs, shifting limbs and still, silent seconds, Jasmin was somehow able to manage. She walked out, finding Yao asleep on the couch.

She felt better than she had in weeks. She grinned as she thought now would be the perfect time for her exercises.

It was about twenty minutes Yao jumped from the couch as Jasmin ran in the door, locking it as quickly as she could, her face paper white. "Jasmin? Where are Kiku and Ludwig, Aru?"

"You know martial arts, right?" She asked as she ran to the kitchen.

"I know. Why you worried, Aru?"

"There are fucking lions out there!" She ran into the room with a huge knife and stared at the door waiting.

"Jasmin, we're in Australia, Aru. There are no lion here!"

"I saw four of them! They chased me all the way back to the house!" She barely noticed as the confused Chinese man walked over to her and reached to take the knife, but she shied away.

"No! I have to protect everyone!" She swallowed hard and Yao sighed, knowing he would either have to fight the knife away from her, or convince her there were no lions, but with the fear she was showing he had a feeling convincing her would be impossible.

His hands were quick as lightening. He reached her wrist and twisted, his back moving to her chest as his other hand went to swat the handle away, but she was a lot faster than he thought and she grasped him across the chest and pulled up, breaking his grip on her wrist. She hooked his feet and he fell to his back. She was on him in a second, straddling his waist. He noticed her hands were empty and briefly wondered where the knife had gone to before he realized she had his wrists pinned. He looked up at her surprised and she stared at him with wide eyes and a blush.

"Aru?"

"It's been a long time since a man has dared to try and attempt to fight me." She panted out with a grin and he stared confused for a brief moment before her lips crashed to his. On one hand, he was really confused as to what in the hell had just happened.

On the other, he had a beautiful woman holding him down and kissing him with more passion than he'd seen in a hundred years. His eyes closed on instinct, and he was able to slide his wrists from her grasp, bringing them to her waist and held her close as the kissing continued.

Better passionate than afraid, at least that would be his excuse.

Of course the noise had waken Romano who came out to try and figure out what was going on and jumped back with a yelp at seeing Jasmin and Yao in a hardcore make out session. He took a step back, running into Francis, who had also been awoken by the noise.

He glanced over the Italian to see and blushed as Jasmin's hands made it across Yao's chest.

"Oh my..." Francis blushed bright, the sound alerting Yao to the others' presence. He grasped Jasmin's head and pulled back, almost tempted to let it go again. Eyes shining with passion, saliva still connected their tongues. Her cheeks were pink with excitement as she smiled down at him.

"We have watchers, Aru."

"Just voyeurs." She grinned and Yao stared, burning brightly. She didn't mind them?!

"No, things like this best done alone." He smiled at her and she sat up, pressing hard against him before stumbling to her feet. "Jasmin, Where the knife, Aru?"

Jasmin stilled, her eyes widening as she looked up, seeing it stuck in the ceiling. Yao stared at it in shock for a moment before Jasmin jumped up and grasped the handle. "Saving it for later." She grinned darkly, sending chills down the other's spine.

"Please give me the knife, Aru." Francis noticed the look in Yao's eyes and his smile disappeared. He was afraid.

"I can't..." Jasmin stepped away and Francis walked behind her, unnoticed as she retreated, keeping her eyes on the man laying on the floor. As Yao slowly stood Jasmin took another step back and was surprised to feel the handle leave her hand. She spun, seeing Francis and startled, falling flat on her ass. "God dammit! I thought they got in!" Jasmin panted, her hand over her heart and Francis watched, surprised.

"You thought who got in?"

"The lions! There's lions outside!" She pointed at the door and Francis stilled.

Dilated pupils. Hallucinations. Impulsive behavior. "Jasmin, are you alright? Did... anything happen while I was asleep?" He asked softly and Jasmin frowned, lowering her head.

"I told him I wouldn't jump. It wasn't high enough." She mumbled and Francis sighed, handing a bewildered Romano the giant kitchen knife. He walked over and stood her up and walked her to the couch, gently sitting her down and sat softly beside him.

"Explain what happened."

Jasmin told him everything. Why she was on the roof, why she ended out pissed off at the stars, Kiku climbing up the side of the house and becoming worried. When she explained her breakdown she leaned against him. His hand crossed her back and pulled her into his chest as she finished telling him what had happened. Yao winced. He hadn't known what had happened, only that she'd gone suicidal, but he never thought...

Francis knew why they were afraid he'd jump from the roof. He'd made sure to distract Jasmin long enough for Toni to explain the situation to Ludwig, who he figured would tell Kiku, after all, he was the first one to notice how she had been so lost at the hotel, even though he wasn't the first to find her.

She finished her story and cried. "None of this makes any difference anyway." She cried.

"And why is that, Mon Cherie?"

"The lions are gonna eat us!" She cried harder and Francis laughed.

"Ludwig gave you a drink after that, right?"

"Yeah, and some pills and some paper." She stuck out her tongue. "I still can't believe he told me to eat paper!" She cringed at the memory and Francis lifted her face to his.

"You're hallucinating. The medicine he gave you can make you see things." He said and Jasmin's eyes widened.

"That explains the ocean!" She gasped and Francis laughed harder.

_**Don't forget to go search jasminflower69 Vampire's Love! It's a great song and I think I did pretty good at it!**_

_**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Adieu!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Everyone was warned about Jasmin's 'condition' as they packed up and readied themselves to head out. Breakfast was grabbed on their way out the door as they climbed into the three RV's that were parked out front. Ralph thanked the neighbors who had kept them in repair, for when they went out into the outback. They had walkie talkies in each car, as well as GPS and radios to reach help in case of emergencies and Jasmin looked over the gear, surprised at how much they would need for a trip like this. There were four tents, clothes, gear, even water heating bags so they could take showers. There was enough food to last them a long while, but Ralph mentioned that they could always head back and get to a store if supplies started running thin.

With that, and a rousing game of rock paper scissors for the cars, they headed out.

Jasmin giggled, sitting in the front seat with Kiku driving and Romano in the back seat. Jasmin ended out practically sitting out the window, and after an hour Kiku had stolen her seat in the front while Romano drove so Kiku could get pictures. Ludwig and Francis pulled up beside them to yell at Jasmin for her reckless behavior and yelled at Kiku for allowing it, knowing she was high as a kite, but it backfired when Jasmin felt the safest place to be was on top of the vehicle. She laid down to keep her balance and started snapping pictures of the yelling German, the man beside him grasping the steering wheel. She ended out staying up there for another hour while they drove, and finally stopped in a place that seemed desolate. Jasmin rolled off of the car and looked around, surprised at how pretty it was. There were trees and Jasmin noticed a large creek. "Welcome to Roe Creek!" Ralph exclaimed, jumping from the vehicle. Jasmin walked over to the water and sighed.

"Is it safe?" She called back and Ralph walked over and looked around before nodding.

"Looks safe to me." He shrugged and turned back to the vehicles, pulling some of the supplies out for lunch while Jasmin disrobed and slid into the water. She found a nice rock and sat, letting the water take the heat from the extra sun she had gotten and smiled, relaxing.

"Mind if I join you?" She heard and grinned.

"Not at all." She heard the sound of clothes being discarded before he slid into the water beside her. She glanced over, seeing his blonde hair a little discheveled and had to smile.

She always loved seeing his hair like that.

"Why aren't you helping in the camp?" She asked with a curious glance and he smiled softly back.

"Why aren't you?"

"The hot dogs were on fire. "We're not having hotdogs, Jasmin.""

"Wurst isn't food, and since I don't know anything else about cooking..."

"But you're an amazing cook." She glanced back, remembering some of the things he'd made.

"They don't need to know that." Ludwig smiled at her and she giggled. "The water's really nice."

"Yeah..." Jasmin let out a content sigh, leaning her hands behind her and held her face up to the sun, the warmth and the coolness together a wonderful feeling.

For half an hour Jasmin just sat like that, recharging from the nature around her while Ludwig just sat and watched her.

Jasmin eventually went to stand and stilled, looking around. "What's wrong?"

"There's something here. Look." She pointed and Ludwig watched as something seemed to slide through the water towards him. He jumped up and ran from the water and yelled to Jasmin to follow, but she was struck still after she realized what it was.

"Giant snake..." Her voice shook as it circled between her and Ludwig, who was now yelling back to the camp for assistance. She looked the snake in the eyes as it slowly swam towards her. She watched as it came in ever so slowly and her breath hitched as it slid itself around her. She looked up at Ludwig in terror as it made its way around, wrapping her again and again, its head making its way up her back and to her shoulder. She looked over at the head that was almost as bit as her own and its tongue crept out, tasting her skin.

"Ludwig..." Her voice shook and the snake slid its head down, resting on her chest. She realized it wasn't hugging her any tighter.

Her hand crept up slowly and petted it as people finally arrived. Ralph paled at the scene before him, rushing out into the water and pulling a knife from his hip, but Jasmin looked up at him with a calm face and shook her head. He stilled, watching as her hand slid up the snake's head again. Ludwig had been holding his breath unintentionally after the snake had reached her, after he'd screamed for help, and as the lack finally got to him, he slid to the ground, gasping in air. "I think I've made another friend." She said as she slowly made her way to the edge of the water. The snake was heavier than she thought it would be and she stood, realizing it had most of her torso covered.

Ralph almost lost it. She stood dripping wet, wrapped in one of the most lethal snakes he'd ever run across, and nothing else. His cheeks brightened at the sight and he could swear his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. Nothing was hotter than a woman who was one with nature, and he couldn't deny, between this and the spider, nature loved her! "Wow..." It had slipped past his tongue before he even realized it and Yao only nodded.

"Francis, these hallucinations are getting more realistic!" She said as she petted the snake, oblivious to the Frenchman's facepalm.

"Jasmin, That's an Inland Taipan. It's really there." His voice as soft and Jasmin looked up, seeing a solid mix of lust and fear. "I've never seen anything like this." He breathed out and as Yao started to walk towards the girl, Ralph's hand stopped him. Yao noticed the right out fear in his eyes as he looked to the side. "One drop of venom can kill a hundred men. I've never heard of one getting this big, though."

"How big do they normally get?" Jasmin asked, scratching under the snakes chin and giggled as it stuck its tongue out. She could feel it laughing.

"Six foot. That has to be a twenty five foot snake. It's a mystery." He said in awe and Jasmin looked down, running her hand again over his head.

"You're a miracle, aren't you?" She said with a smile and the snake turned to her, nuzzling against her cheek. She couldn't help but giggle and turn back to the water. "You go and live a good life, alright?" She said and the snake slid through the water. She waved as it turned back on the other side before sliding away.

"Jasmin!" Ludwig ran to her, tackling her to the ground with a bone crushing hug. "Mein Gott, Why didn't you run?! Why didn't you try to escape?!" He asked and Jasmin stared.

"I was scared. I couldn't move." She said and he crushed her to his chest, his head spinning from the fright. "I guess I shouldn't be afraid of the things that live here, huh? First that giant spider, now a mutant snake. Pretty freaking cool!" She grinned and Ralph let out a nerve breaking laugh.

It was only a second til everyone was laughing except Jasmin. She looked up at Ludwig, straddling her hips, the sunshine glinting off of his blue eyes, his hair tousled down reached just under his eyes and Jasmin could only smile up at him. He glanced down at her, a gentle smile on her face, and a soft gleam in her eyes. His breath slowed as he looked at her and she leaned forward, pushing her face practically into his stomach with the angling, but neither of them cared.

"Why she no wearing clothing, Aru?"

It was honestly a miracle lunch was salvageable, but when Ludwig and Jasmin are alone and he starts screaming for help, EVERYONE runs! Things were able to be fixed and Jasmin was able to get her clothes back on before it was finished. The atmosphere turned light and banter and laughter seemed to light the small fire in Jasmin's heart. She smiled softly, no longer feeling the giddiness of the 'medication' she'd been given. She could feel her depression coming back, and it was hitting her hard.

She missed Ivan. She was surprised at how fast after the break up one of them stood out, and she wondered if it was because Ludwig was with her. She missed his accent. She missed the smell he had, a musky, wheat like scent. She missed the gentle tone of his voice. Always so tender and kind.

"Mon Cherie, come and talk with me." She glanced up, seeing Francis watching her with a gentle look.

She stood and followed him out, finding a large tree to sit under. "What were you thinking about?" He asked softly and Jasmin sat down with a sigh.

"I miss Ivan."

"What about him do you miss?" Francis asked softly, watching her expressions.

"His voice, the farm smell he had, his accent. How his eyes, even when he was hurting, his eyes always seemed to be smiling. He never looked at me like he didn't like something I did. He looked at me like he loved me more than the world. His eyes and his smile... I can't get them out of my mind." She was practically whimpering by the end and Francis pulled her to his side, caressing her back in a way similar to that morning.

"What about Gil?" He asked and Jasmin sighed.

"I miss his eyes. So mischievous, even when he wasn't planning anything. The brash tone of his voice. Everytime Ludwig speaks it feels weird, like the tone is wrong, and I realize it's because I'm expecting a different tone with the accent. I have to wonder, is it because I didn't get a week alone with him that I don't miss him as much as Ivan? Was I just replacing Ludwig with him in the first place? Am I that horrible a person? He was a very different person from his brother, but though one of them is here, which should make the contrast stand out more, for some reason my memories of him seem... really small."

"You know, there are three brothers. Not just the two of them." Francis watched as Jasmin sighed.

"Roderich isn't like his brothers, almost at all. As calm as Ludwig, but as lively as Gil. He's every bit as passionate as the others, but it's in a much different way. Instead of the tenderness I get from Ludwig, or the playfulness from Gil, from Roderich it's intense. Even a gentle kiss can end with nail marks."

"I didn't expect to hear that!" Francis said, a surprised look on his face. Jasmin looked up at him, a light blush across his cheeks and giggled.

"He's the one that got me to call him Master first. After that, I think Berwald was more out of force of habit. He had similar mannerisms. Intense and unrelenting. Berwald may have actually been harder. I had a tear in my coat. We were walking in the woods and the mood struck him out of nowhere. I was just walking and ended out pushed up against a tree. In the middle of the forest! There could have been people watching, but he didn't care. He was hard enough to tear the coat on my chest in three different places."

"Wait, on your chest?" Francis asked and Jasmin nodded. She stood and leaned against the tree, her chest pressed to the wood, her arms grasped it and her legs were pushed back, forcing her butt into the air.

"Like this." She said and Francis blushed brighter. Berwald was like that? He'd have to remember to try and get a date with him, if he ever got the chance.

"Sounds interesting. Did any of the others do things like that?"

"No. Ivan could last for days, Berwald for hours in any conditions. Lukas... He was so soft." She clasped her hands over her heart. "They were all so soft. Berwald, after keeping me pressed up like that for two hours, he kept his hand on the back of my neck, massaging it for an hour. He would just sit and look into my eyes for hours and just smile. Lukas would barely even touch me, but when he did it was like his fingers would just ghost over. He treated me like if he held me too hard I would break. Gil would always caress my cheek. It was a habit he'd gotten into, and he'd just look at me. He was always glowing. Ivan..." Her voice cracked. Francis had realized it along the course of the conversation, but her breaking down right now proved it to him.

Out of the four of them, the only one she'd had real love for was the Russian.

"Oh, god, I miss him so much!" She cried and Francis held her close. He frowned, realizing the time the drugs took to wear off was diminishing. She was getting a tolerance.

"Mon Cherie, get it all out of your system, alright? Go ahead and cry, but when you're done, try and smile for us all, oui?"

It was an hour later they returned to the camp and Jasmin stopped Francis before they got in. She watched, curious as everyone chatted and talked, laughed and smiled. "Good." She murmured and Francis stilled, looking at her with curiosity as she walked in before he could get her to explain.

They were back on the road, but this time Ludwig insisted she either stay with himself, Francis or Ralph, the three he would expect would force her to keep safe during the journey. He was pissed when half an hour later she was sitting on the top of Ralph's RV, Her feet over the windshield, cheering as the air rushed past. Ralph couldn't help but grin.

She was a feisty one. He like 'em that way.

They stopped to rest and walk around, Ralph showing some of the local animals, which all walked over to Jasmin like it was the most natural thing in the world. She was thrilled to get to pet them all, and asked them to be nice to her friends, and the rest of the group was surprised when they started walking over and intermingling with the people. Some dingos, a couple of Kangaroo, a few wallaby and an emu were just walking through the people, some enjoying being petted, others sniffing and touching, finding new textures and sensations in the humans and their clothes. Jasmin turned to the Emu, reaching out to touch its feathers when it reached out and snapped, biting Ralph, who had been trying to get Jasmin's attention to let her know they needed to go. She jumped between them and pushed the bird's head back, trying to get Ralph some space when they heard growling. Jasmin looked around, seeing the pack of ten dingos as well as the Kangaroos circling the creature while one of the wallaby rubbed against her.

She reached down and petted the thing with a soft smile. "Trying to cheer me up?" She asked and it rubbed it's head against her again as an answer. She looked up as the fight began, the bird took off running as fast as it could, everything else chasing after.

"Go with your friends. Being lonely isn't good." She said and the wallaby took off as fast as it could.

Jasmin stood and watched, knowing the bird would die for upsetting her. It was a little depressing, considering it was probably in its own mind protecting her.

"Thank god for that." Ralph said, giving the fight a dark glare. "That damned bird was trying to claim you."

"What?" Jasmin turned and Ralph frowned, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Emu are known for raping people. Doesn't happen too often, but it's never a pretty sight. Part of the reason I was trying to get your attention. We gotta go, though." He said and Jasmin nodded. "New rule!" Ralph called out, getting everyone's attention. "When Jasmin's surrounded by animals, be wary about touching her!"

Jasmin had Kiku jump into the car with her and Ralph so she could bandage his wound while they drove. She was bent over the chair, him in the seat behind her and Kiku couldn't help but glance over, looking at the curve of her ass. He heard honking and looked up quickly before looking over, seeing Yao pointing and wildly laughing from the passenger seat of the car Ludwig was driving.

"Watch the road, not the ass, Aru!" He yelled and Jasmin shot up, turning to look at the blushing Japanese man.

"Kiku, I'm surprised at you!" She said before giggling and turning back to Ralph, who was holding back his own smile at not being noticed. She hung down low, and with the looser thank tops she wore, he had a perfect view.

They reached a spot around seven and Ralph had them all pull over to set up camp for the night. Jasmin and Francis were on cooking duty while the others gathered firewood and set up tents. They sat around and ate, chatting about things the way they often did and Francis leaned over, looking over the girl. "Feeling any better?"

"No, I feel worse. I have you guys, though, and it's the best distraction I could think of." She smiled softly as she took the few bites of food she knew she could choke down. She'd noticed her appetite was gone, and honestly if everyone hadn't been stopping to eat at the same time, she probably wouldn't have even remembered. She'd probably be skin and bones and not even realize it by now. "Really, thanks for being here." She sighed and he couldn't help but smile.

"Anytime, Mon Cherie."

They ended out playing rock paper scissors for the tent with Jasmin. Ludwig had suggested someone fit three to a tent and Jasmin could have her own, but the only three that would have easily fit in a tent together was Roderich, Yao and Kiku, and Roderich was making comments about being molested in his sleep, while Yao was planning it.

In the end, Roderich won and sighed with relief at not being with the disappointed Yao. Well, disappointed til it was decided he'd be sleeping with Kiku, who groaned as Yao started grinning.

Seeing the way things were going, Francis walked over to his bag and told Ralph to grab cups. He turned around with a bottle of wine and smiled as he poured everyone a small glass, and Jasmin sighed, remembering Lukas' nightcaps. When the wine was poured, she held her glass up and smiled. "Here's to making new memories, right?"

"To making new memories." Francis smiled and tapped his cup to hers, making a very wobbly plastic sound. Jasmin giggled as she swallowed the drink, finishing it quickly.

Jasmin walked to the tent and stilled. The last two times she'd been in a tent... She frowned, thinking of Ivan again and Roderich's hand met the small of the girl's back. "Would you rather stay with someone else? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think I'll stay in the car, after all." She stepped back and Roderich turned to her, surprised. "I don't think it's safe for me to wake in a tent." Roderich could see tears in her eyes and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking of him, and if I'm in a tent, I'll be thinking of both of them." She sniffed through the sentence and Roderich smiled.

"Come back to the fire. Everyone else is getting in bed, so in a few minutes it'll be quiet. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Roderich's eyes were softer than she remembered.

"It's not fair to do that to you." She shook her head. "It wouldn't be something you'd want to hear."

"Then tell me." Jasmin turned, seeing Francis behind her, as he was staying in the next tent over.

"Ivan... and Berwald and tents..." She sniffed again and Francis stood straighter with a curious glance.

"Ah, Worried you'll be missing them all night?" His eyes turned gentle as he stepped forward and patted her on the back. "I forgot, your weeks with both of them were camping, so you probably spent a lot of time in them back then." He sighed and looked up at Roderich with glance that told him all he needed to know.

That he didn't want to know at all.

"Did you know I molested Ivan the first night? The only reason Berwald didn't go the same way was I was still too broken up over Roderich. Took three days instead. I don't do well in tents." She sniffed and her eyes shifted over to Roderich, who was realizing there was a second reason.

"Wait, is camping out a turn on for you?" Jasmin didn't know you could whisper and yell at the same time, but he found a way. He blushed when she nodded.

"I know, it's weird." She frowned and Roderich had to hide a laugh.

"Seriously? That's probably the most normal thing I've heard about you. A lot of women consider it a turn on. It's an instinct to go for a guy that can survive in the wild. Honestly, camping is one of the closest ways to prove you can do it. You're fine." He smiled and Jasmin nodded, her tears lightening up a little.

"I'm cold when I sleep." Jasmin mumbled and Roderich waited for her to continue, seeing hesitation and Francis looked up with a shrug. "I can't seem to stay warm enough when I'm camping. It's a problem I've always had, unless I have an air mattress. I can't stay warm. I end out curled around any heat I can find in my sleep. It's an instinct. That's why so many times... with you guys I end out... starting things in the morning. It's someone who's already there and warm, and in a tent, it's worse. And the survivalist instinct thing. And the thinking of Ivan. I can't see this ending well."

"You'll be fine, Mon Cherie. At least if it's Roderich, it's not like it's a first, non? You gave a toast to making new memories, and your first time together after so long in a tent... That's a good memory to keep." He chuckled in a way that somehow managed to make the girl pale.

"I'll let you sleep wherever you decide. If you want, I'll take the jeep instead. The tent will be better for your back." He patted between her shoulders and Jasmin sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine with you. I just... be gentle with me, alright?" She asked and Francis blushed at the question, rushing away to go to bed with some comment about not being able to sleep through moaning. "That's not what I'd meant!" She covered her mouth and Roderich smiled, seeing her shyness come through.

"I know."


	62. Chapter 62

_**Hey! Sorry about not putting in the AN Earlier, woke up with a migraine and it hurt to look at the screen. Still feeling weird, but at least the pain from that's down a bit.**_

_**I didn't say three reviews for another chapter, but you guys gave me four reviews, I have to now!LOL!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Glad you liked!**_

_**Triple T 123- There's just something about camping, you know? ;)**_

_**Lavendor Queen- She takes the first big step next chapter! Woot for more smut!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Thank you! I was worried no one except for me would get a kick out of that line, and I couldn't stop giggling over it!**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I miss the Hippy Puppy Birds...**_

Chapter 62

Roderich was surprised when he entered the tent to find her re-zipping the sleeping bags together. He watched as she made one large sleeping bag with interest and she looked up at him with a smile, stalling when she met his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot." She breathed out slowly and stood, taking off her tank top and pants, causing Roderich to still.

"Why are you undressing?"

"Don't wanna get the bed dirty. You as well." She said as she climbed in, leaving Roderich staring. When had she become so forceful? Not that he'd complain, she was practically to the point of being a doormat with the permissions she gave. The Nordics probably got into her pants by using the word 'please', he thought as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He climbed into the bed, and though about how nice it was to have her in his bed again. He couldn't break the smile from his face.

"Gute nacht, meine geliebte." He was surprised to hear her sniffle. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I just wasn't expecting to hear that anymore." She sniffed again and he reached over, pulling her to him. He ran his hand over her hair and caressed her arm, letting his head lull to the pillow and sighed.

"This probably sounds horrible, but I'm just happy to be beside you again. It's really nice." He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before leaning back and closing his eyes. Jasmin was surprised to find how warm he was. He didn't seem this warm before. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, drifting off.

When she woke, she found herself surprised at how warm everything was. She looked up, seeing long eyelashes and dark hair. She stared, having forgotten what was happening for a moment, but just smiled afterwards. Roderich seemed to wake at her watching and his eyes gently opened to see her.

"Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen." She blushed at being caught, but couldn't look away. How could a man have such beautiful eyes? Jasmin just watched as he looked back at her. She was surprised when he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was probably the softest kiss he'd ever given her. She blushed a little and watched as his head withdrew, his eyes shining towards her.

"You seem curious today. If you keep looking like that I'll become self conscious." He said, unable to keep his lip from curling in amusement.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but before she sat up he wrapped his arm back around her.

"You can make me self conscious. It's alright." He said and shifted around her a little, bringing the arm he'd already had draped over her up her back. "You could wake me up like this every morning for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be long enough." He said, practically breathing the words out and Jasmin could only stare in shock.

"When did you become so soft?" Jasmin asked and he smiled.

"I didn't get the chance to get my rowdiness out of my system before you were gone. I've always been like this, you just hadn't seen it yet." He said and watched as her eyes searched his.

He was surprised to find her shifting through his memories, specifically the ones of them together. She blinked and watched surprised. "You were tender behind my back and when I didn't notice, but why?" She asked and he smiled softly, regret bowing his eyebrow.

"I knew that wasn't what you needed." He said, running his hand down her hair, brushing it gently behind her ear. "Can I look through your memories as well? I'd like to know how things went... after."

She smiled and sighed before nodding.

It was like she relived every moment. Gil's heartache at his leaving. Romano's kiss, the threesome with Ivan and Gil, trying to cheer the Prussian back up, The weeks with Lukas and Berwald. The terror she'd felt when Heracles grabbed her arms. The confusion she'd felt when she discovered Ludwig and himself had tried to assist with killing Heracles, then worse confusion when she discovered he'd shot Gil in an attempt to finish the job himself.

The heartache when she walked away.

The horror at waking to a half empty bed and a couple of envelopes.

The tears in her eyes as she stood on the edge of the roof and stared down, watching the people below. The only reason she hadn't jumped was because she'd feel horrible if she killed someone when she landed. She'd forgotten the warmth of everyone save the four she'd lost. The sadness she felt when she answered the phone, knowing now it was too late to jump.

The last few days, even though surrounded by friends, she still felt alone. She was trying so hard to feel the warmth of her friends, but it always seemed just out of reach.

Even now...

"Jasmin..." His eyes closed harshly. His lip twisted in pain from what he'd just seen. "You almost did it, didn't you? You really almost jumped."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. He reached down and grasped her chin, moving his eyes to hers.

"Thank you. Thank you for waiting til it was too late. Thank you for not..." He swallowed hard and kissed her forehead again.

He couldn't see things like that in her eyes. It hurt him to know when she was really in trouble she didn't even think to call out to him.

But she couldn't, could she?

"Jasmin, if you ever feel like that again, anywhere near it, I don't care what you have to do, I don't care what I'm doing at the time, you get to me, alright?" He hugged her close, clenching his eyes closed, praying she never had to come for that reason. "I don't want you to feel like that ever again, and I can only hope we can warm your heart again, Prinzessin. Just remember to let us try, alright? If you're suffering alone, if you hide it, we can't help you." He said and she nodded.

"Roderich, I feel funny." She spoke softly to him and he watched as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled further into his chest. His sadness was blasted away as she cuddled close enough to feel her breasts press against him and blushed. "I feel really funny..." She bit her lip and a light groan left her lip. "I must have... in my sleep..."

Roderich looked at her, curiosity getting the better of him. "In your sleep...?" He nudged her to continue and she looked up with a blush.

"My dreams... I don't know when I'm dreaming, and I don't remember them when I wake up, so I don't know if it's my dream that... got me... like this."

"Maybe we should go get a drink and wake up some."

"I can't move my legs." She blushed brighter. She didn't want to say it out loud.

Something about this struck him as familiar and he thought for a moment, remembering. "Oh." He looked at her with a worried glance and sighed, looking up at the door. "Do you want me to get someone else for you? I don't..." She looked up and saw him fumbling over his words and smiled. She pressed her head back to his chest and shook her head.

"Just stay with me for a little bit. Maybe it'll fade off. It has before." She sighed and he nodded, unable to break the smile from his face.

Half an hour later there was a tap at the door and Roderich sat up, unzipping it to find Ludwig looking around with a lazy glance. "Ah, you're awake."

"Yes, but there's a little bit of an issue. Jasmin can't walk." Roderich frowned and Ludwig looked at her and blushed before looking away.

"That's unfortunate. Should we leave her be so she can... fix the issue?"

"Is that what you want?" Roderich couldn't kill the blush in his cheeks and Jasmin giggled.

"Ludwig, Roderich, could you guys help me get dressed? I can't... surrounded by people, only separated by a piece of cloth..." She shivered at the thought. "Actually, never mind on the getting me dressed. Ludwig, could you take me back to the water?" She asked and he looked at her,hope shining in her eyes and he knew he would never be able to say no to her.

But he could set conditions...

Roderich wondered what he'd meant when he'd walked away. He came out to the camp and noticed Kiku looking disheveled and Yao grinning like a maniac. "Thank god." He shivered, thrilled he'd miraculously escaped the situation himself. "Everyone, Jasmin's taken Ludwig down to the water to wake up. She'll be back soon... probably." He looked towards the water and sighed, raising an eyebrow.

He had her in his arms. She'd already admitted she wanted, if not needed 'companionship', and they snuggled. God, he was a fool! He laughed such a light and joyous laugh, some wondered if it was actually him that had let it escape. He was a fool, but he could never be happier than he was this morning when he woke with her in his arms.

"All that mercury two hundred year ago finally set in, Aru." Romano promptly shot coffee out of his nose.

Jasmin sat, letting the chill of the water wake her up. She was disappointed it didn't seem as chilly as it was yesterday, but remembered that the night had been warm, so that had to have something to do with it. Ludwig had blushed at the edge of the water when he'd helped her remove the last of her clothing and she looked over, surprised to find him in the water in the same amount of clothing as herself.

She had half an hour to calm down. That was all the time he'd grant her. After that, he said he'd get rid of her 'tension' so she could function properly. Those were his conditions to bringing her down.

"It's nice out here. Not as many trees as where we were yesterday, though."

"Ja, I'm just hoping there are less animals as well." He sighed and glanced over, seeing her giggle. "I hope things weren't uncomfortable last night. With Roderich, I mean." He turned and she shook her head.

"He was a lot gentler than I remember. He was ever the gentleman, even this morning." She sighed, rolling her eyes at herself. "In his situation, I'm not sure I would have been so good about it."

"Me either, and I think this morning is proof of that." He sighed, feeling a little ashamed of having her make such a deal. "Sorry I made you agree to such a thing."

"It's fine. I really don't want to keep everybody due to my own dream. Setting limits is acceptable, I just wasn't expecting it to be someone else, you know?" She almost had said it to herself, watching as a leaf drifted by.

"I won't hold you to it." He watched her, knowing she wasn't going to be paying attention to him. "It feels like I'm taking advantage of you. I... couldn't."

"Thank you, but if I can't calm down, I'll need to do something. I can't be stuck like this all day. It'll drive me up the walls."

"So... you're giving me permission?!" Ludwig stared and Jasmin whipped her head around, gaping.

"That's not what I meant! But... I guess it is what I meant..." Jasmin turned red, stumbling through her words, trying to figure out what to say.

Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle. Watching her at a loss for words was a rare situation and he could only watch with amusement for a moment before finally putting her out of her misery. "I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." He watched as her eyes turned to him and she sighed.

"How in the hell did you understand what I meant?"

"Easy. I paid attention." His eyes didn't leave her as she leaned back harder against the rock.

"Just not... all the way, alright?" She winced, but she knew it really would be the best way to regain the ability to use her legs. She knew her face had to look like a tomato.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather... on your own... you know."

"I can't." Jasmin blushed brighter, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Never been able to... it's just... I'm really bad at it!" She waited for a question, a comment, something that should probably be mocking.

She was surprised when instead she was lifted from the rocks, but not enough to set off her panic before his legs were slid beneath hers. Jasmin gasped as he pulled her all the way back, her back to his chest. He'd moved her legs over his so that when he spread his own legs, hers followed. His hands moved to the other side of her, one grasping to her chest while the other moved carefully down the woman. Jasmin gasped as his fingers slid over her. Her head pressed back into the man's chest and his mouth came down, softly claiming a kiss. She felt him harden behind her back and slid an arm back, running over him, the corner of her lip quirked upward at hearing him hiss at the contact. Her eyebrow quirked up as his hands started to shake. Though she wasn't wrapping her hand too hard around him, he seemed to be quite into things and couldn't keep a low growl from coming from his throat as her hand ran over him. His fingers started moving faster against her and Jasmin felt her tension pool, gasping in air. She looked up, seeing the blank, lust filled eyes shining and watching her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She let out a light moan, his own name drifted past his ears and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He leaned down, claiming another kiss as the lust in the moment became too much for him. Jasmin felt the warmth of him slide up her back and gasped into his mouth as her own release washed over her.

It took a few moments for them to collect themselves. Ludwig started to shift, to move her so he could give her some space, but she stilled his hand, wrapping her own arms across his. "Wait." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Could we just... stay like this for a little bit?" She asked and he grinned, nodding.

"Nothing would make me happier, Meine geliebte." Jasmin stilled at the words, expecting pain, sorrow, but it wasn't there. Her arms wrapped tighter and she turned, facing him as she sat on his lap. He watched with curiosity as she pressed her face to his chest and sighed. He couldn't break the grin from his face. She'd asked to stay with him like this. "Thank you." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up, showing her curiosity. "For asking to stay like this. Sometimes I think you don't know how much you affect me. You always have, and I know now you always will. Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you." The words drifted off his tongue like a song and Jasmin smiled, but hid her face.

She couldn't say it back yet.

They sat happily for another few minutes before getting dressed and coming back to the camp.

"You two made it just in time!" He said as breakfast was being passed out.

"How in the hell did you guys manage to make scrambled eggs?!" She asked as she looked the bowl she was handed over. Diced pepper and onion in scrambled eggs.

"That's the same thing Alfred said the first time he was brought out here!" Ralph laughed and Jasmin smiled, wondering what he was doing right now.

When the first answer to pop into her head was Arthur, she went into a giggle fit before starting to eat.

She sat on the car, her legs crossed, her hands out showing an obvious meditation pose. She knew her dream was what had turned her on. She knew it was telling her something. There was a nagging in the back of her mind that told her not to drop the issue. She needed to find out what that dream meant.

Ludwig watched her with worry from the passenger seat as Francis drove the car they were in.

She had a feeling, something popped into her mind and she hit the top of the RV, causing Kiku to slow to a stop, the other RV's doing the same. Jasmin turned and looked up into the sky. Something was coming.

"What's up?" Ralph called and Jasmin pointed.

"There's something there. I can't see it, I don't know what it is." She stared into the sky, covering her eyes with her hand to block the sun. A shadow was there. "What is that?" She pointed and by now a few people had left their vehicles to look up with her.

"Probably a bird." He said and Jasmin felt a rush. They were coming. "You're right. It's a bird. He's coming down. Guys, he's not alone! Duck!" She yelled and everyone stared as a huge swarm of birds flew through. Jasmin watched all of the colors fly by. They weren't as dark as many of the American species, so Jasmin was entranced by the beauty of the birds. They circled once, but when Jasmin yelled goodbye, they altered their flight path and took off in different directions. "Amazing! Kiku, please tell me you got pictures of that!" She grinned and he laughed with a nod.

"Of course! I got a lot of pictures right then! I'll facebook them to you when we get back!" He grinned.

He knew one of those pictures would be his new wallpaper. She had the lightest, most shining smile he'd ever seen.

They climbed back into the cars and took off down the direction Ralph was taking them. With the mental lock on her dreams gone, Jasmin was able to finally relax and within ten minutes was cheering as the wind passed her by.

They continued driving, stopping for lunch in the middle of the desert. Jasmin laughed heartily, not noticing Francis' smile at her as she chatted with Yao about something. "Jasmin, can I claim the spot in your tent tonight? I'd like to spend some time with you." He said and Jasmin smiled, looking around.

"Anyone have a problem with it?" She asked and everyone honestly shrugged. She turned back and smiled. "It's fine. You can stay with me."

"Merci, Mon cherie." He smiled and turned back to continue his conversation with Kiku. Jasmin watched, realizing the conversation they were having was in French, but she understood every word. She didn't have to concentrate to figure it out. Kiku noticed her staring and turned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Speak! Say something! Say anything in any language that isn't English!" She said with a grin that kind of unsettled the others around her.

"내게 무슨 말을할까요? 나는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 몰라!" (What do you want me to say? I don't know what's going on!")

"Amazing! I had to concentrate before, but I can just understand you know!" She grinned and Kiku watched her in surprise. He didn't know she'd had to concentrate to understand him before, she always just seemed to hear it. He let a gentle smile before turning to Francis as she turned back to Yao and the conversations continues, but now Yao was speaking in Chinese, just to see if she could understand. He was more impressed when she responded perfectly in Mandarin.

They packed up and headed back out and for the first time Jasmin stayed in the car. She spoke with Ludwig and Roderich, and they were surprised to hear her going full speed in German with no error. No matter how confusing the sentence, no matter the wording they used, it always was understood.

"You're like a superhero or something." Roderich stared, his arm resting over the seat right by Jasmin's head. "Animals and speech, now all you need is a weakness!" He chuckled and Jasmin grinned at him with a smile.

"I think you guys are my weakness." She sighed, leaning back into the seat, glancing out of the window. "The one thing so far that can break my spirit or wound me to the quick. It's you guys."

"It's a bit disappointing. All of us love you, but we end out doing things like this..." He glanced over at the girl, thoughtfully watching the world around her, but you could easily tell her mind wasn't on the view. "I just hope in the end you're happy." He watched as the corner of her mouth perked.

They ended out making it to a small area in the middle of nowhere that had a store with food, a motel and a gas station. Jasmin piled out and Francis turned and looked around with awe. "To be able to see this view every day... It's gorgeous out here." He nearly whispered.

"Yeah, but you do have to be careful out here. Lots of snakes. Watch your step!" He called to the troup as he went in to pay for the gas.

"It's getting pretty close to dark." Jasmin motioned and Francis shrugged.

"Maybe he's wanting to stay in the motel tonight. He usually doesn't keep us this late before setting up tents." He sighed and Ralph came out with a grin.

"Alright! Me and the Germans will pump the gas! Romano! Go get four rooms at the hotel! Tonight, we actually get to relax and enjoy a bed!" He smiled and Kiku sighed, stretching and smiling.

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, not like we got to sleep much last night, Aru!" Yao grinned as Japan turned pink. Jasmin snapped a pic of it, knowing she'd be using this to make him smile in a few weeks.

Jasmin went to the store and started looking over the supplies, grabbing a few things here and there. She was surprised, when just buying things she thought might be useful for a trip like this, how the smallest thing, something so insignificant could bring tears to her eyes. She made her way to the counter, earning a worried glance from the cashier, and paid before heading to the motel to see what was going on. Everyone was gathered and chatting as Ralph passed out keys. Jasmin noticed a look in his eyes, something wild was going on in his head, but Jasmin decided not to pursue it, instead turning to Francis, who dangled a key precariously from his finger.

"Tonight I get you alone in a bed." His eyes turned to a wicked glare and Jasmin began to wonder if this was the best idea after all. His hand slid to the small of her back and she was whisked away to the room on the farthest edge of the building.

"We're not by everyone else?" Jasmin asked and Francis shook his head.

"Water leak in the middle of the building. Only three rooms per side are usable right now and the others got the three on that side." He grinned, sparing a moment to grasp her bags and pulled them up, surprised at the weight. "What did you buy?"

"Hair bands, a comb, instant coffee and vodka." She said and Francis looked down. There had to be five bags! There was no way... He peered into one of the bags, seeing bottle upon bottle and sighed.

"Turning to alcoholism?"

"I didn't think. I almost started crying in the store. It was embarrassing." She sighed and Francis realized why she'd bought it. He nodded, turning towards the room and set the bags down carefully, pulling the key from the other side of his hand and opened the door.

It wasn't much, but it would work.

_**Here is where I end this today! I'll see you tomorrow for another chapter!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Alright! So here's the next chapter! Yay bringing smut back! Yeah!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Mwahahahaha~**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- What do you mean? They're still there. As a matter of fact, Kiku is very prominent in the next chapter.**_

_**Triple T 123- Yes, but not this chapter, sorry! I was mean!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Oh, you know that's what's gonna happen in the end, but first Francis has to be able to answer Toni's question.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Dude!**_

Chapter 63

Jasmin walked in and set her bags down, looking around. "Are we heading to the restaurant together?" She asked with a light tone and Francis nodded.

"Right after we get a drink. It's too hot out there." He got them each a cup of water and they drank it down quickly. "Thanks." Jasmin glanced over and Francis could only smile back.

"Let's go!" He said with a swish of his hip and grasped her hand, pulling her from the room. The restaurant was next door, so it was a quick walk. Francis spoke about how he doubted the food would fit his palate, but he'd give it a try. Jasmin could only giggle, thinking that the food they'd been eating so far was by no means gourmet, but he didn't seem to have any qualms with it.

They got there and found the rest of the group, who had come right after the keys were distributed. Francis and Jasmin joked about the night they'd spend together was the night they wouldn't have to cook. Ludwig wrote his room number on a slip of paper and told her if he started anything to go ahead and come over. Francis heard the conversation, as well as Jasmin stating she didn't think he'd be any trouble and he sighed.

If only she knew...

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face through the rest of dinner and Jasmin was being quite exited chatting with Romano about something involving a pearl handled revolver. "What are you planning?" Francis smirked at the question. Like he would tell!

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets." He glanced over at Ralph with a grin and held his finger to his lip in a 'shush' manner.

"You do anything to hurt her..."

"Oh, please. I'd be dead long before you could catch me." Francis grinned. "It's not my fashion to hurt the mademoiselles, is it? I have far more sinister plans than that." Ralph glanced over, shocked at the other man's confession. Ralph couldn't hide the downed turn to his lip after that.

"What ever you're planning-"

"It's fine. If I'm right, it'll help her out some. If I'm wrong, you're free to kill me." Francis looked over, the look in his eyes saying he'd rather die than to live knowing he'd hurt her as bad as he might.

"Be careful with the sheila. I'm getting rather attached to her." Francis knew he would be kept under close observation after this, but it was worth it.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises. If you kill me, she gets France, alright?" He looked up and Ralph sighed.

"I'll let her know, if I need to kill you." He sighed and stood. "This conversation left a bad taste in my mouth. Time to go get in a shower. 'Night all!" He waved and Jasmin couldn't help but wonder what conversation he was referring to.

"We should probably head back as well." Francis stated and Jasmin nodded, giving Romano a hug before walking to the door. Francis could see her rubbing her hands over her arms.

The meds were kicking in.

They went in and Francis claimed the shower first. He washed himself off rather quickly and watched as Jasmin went in with a bottle of vodka still in her hand. He couldn't help but smile.

He really hated himself for this.

Jasmin came out after about ten minutes. Francis couldn't help but wonder if that was right and she commented the water didn't feel right and he sighed. Both of them in their night clothing. He wore black silk pants, but didn't bother with a shirt. He was surprised to see her nightgown. He held his hand up over his face to hide a blush at the outfit, but she seemed perfectly alright in it. Francis walked around, examining the outfit before looking up into her eyes. "You look beautiful. So, about the conversation we had before we left the last hotel..."

"Oh." Jasmin burned red and Francis couldn't help but grin. "I guess I'd kind of forgot."

"I remembered." Francis reached down and clasped her hands, pulling them to his hips. Jasmin blushed horribly and he could only chuckle. "Don't worry, Mon Cherie, I'll be gentle with you. So, have you figured out the difference?"

"I..." She thought back.

Somehow he'd started talking about being where 'French Kisses' came from and Jasmin asked him if there was really a difference between American 'kissing with tongues' and 'French kissing', and he decided to show her. She said there was a difference, but she wasn't sure what it was yet. "I haven't."

"I'll show you a little harder, then." He grinned as he leaned in and claimed her lips. Her head rushed as his fingers ran down her cheeks, down her neck and across her chest. She grasped his arms and fought, just as she had the last time. His tongue ran over hers, leaving her head spinning. He was so warm! And soft! And skilled...

Jasmin's hands stopped pressing him away. She could feel his mouth turn to a smile and his hands ran over her again, clasping to her chest with just enough pressure to cause a moan. One hand slid behind her, pulling her hips to his and as he kissed her, he pressed himself against her. She was surprised to find him already so excited!

She was terrified! Was sex really such a good idea?

He slid his fingers under the silky material on her shoulders and pulled his head from hers as he slid it from her. "Is this such a good idea?"

"It's the best idea, Mon Cherie." He slid the other shoulder off, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Francis looked her over with a soft smile. "You're breathtaking." His lips reached out to hers again and she softly clasped her hands on his shoulders. He slowly slid her back to the bed and laid her down. He climbed above her and continued kissing the girl senseless.

He wasn't going to rush too much. He wanted her to open up to him. He was being held up on his elbows, so it was harder to touch her, to caress her cheeks, to run his hands across her skin, but he found ways.

Jasmin's head spun with sensation. She could feel his skin pressed against hers and it was amazing. His tongue felt like fire in her mouth and his touch was amazing. His fingers slowly ran over her chest and Jasmin gasped at the sensation, instinctively pushing her chest out.

She was putting up much less of a fight than he thought she would! He reached down and slid her panties from her and sat up, looking her over. She blushed horribly, causing a similar effect on him. "So beautiful." He kissed her again. He moved his head down and ran his tongue up her neck, causing her breath to hitch. She was getting into it. He was honestly expecting her to run, but instead she laid on the bed, panting with her hands running through his hair. He brought his lips further down, kissing her chest and heard the slightest, softest groan escape her throat. His eyes glanced up, seeing her writhe in ecstasy. He could probably take her right then, but he decided to give her more time to change her mind. His lips traveled further down and she gasped, shaking her head. "Don't!" She gasped out and he stilled, his eyes looking up at hers.

"But, why?"

"It doesn't feel right!" She gasped and he grinned.

"Never stopped me before." His lips traveled further down her and she was struck still as his tongue ran over the most sensitive part on her. She panted and gasped as he sucked and licked, eventually sliding a finger to tease her with.

"Please, stop!" She groaned and he smiled, just keeping the pace. He didn't even hesitate. He glanced up, seeing tears in her eyes and sighed, but didn't stop.

Why hadn't she yelled yet? Why wasn't she fighting back?

"STOP!" She finally screamed and he stilled, looking up at her.

"Ready to go further?" He asked and slid up the bed over her, unable to hide the lust on his face.

"No, Please!" She begged and he smiled softly at her.

"Then what do you want?" He asked, backing away as she started to actually cry.

"Ludwig. I want Ludwig!" She cried and Francis stood, taking a few steps away.

"Finally found a way to make you say what you want. The difference between the kisses, A real french kiss can overpower a woman. She wants the kiss. She'll fight to keep it from ending, but she fights against it in the beginning. In America, they just use tongues." He smiled softly and slid his shoes on, leaving the room.

Ludwig didn't like it. There was no reason she should be sharing a bedroom with that over-hormonal, overly flamboyant guy. He watched as Roderich stepped out of the bathroom and sighed, getting ready to jump in next, before the knock came to the door. He stood and walked over, opening the door to see Francis standing there in nothing more than his shoes and pajama pants. He turned his head so his eyes met with Ludwigs and lifted his hand to his cigarette. "We're switching rooms." Francis stated flatly and Ludwig opened the door, utterly confused.

"Why?"

"She said she wants you." Francis took another hit and sighed. "I was kind of hoping she'd just go with it, but I guess I pushed her too fast in the end." He said and took another hit before walking in.

"Adieu, Kraut." He called as Ludwig took off running.

He got to the room and found the key still in the lock. He tossed the door opened to find Jasmin laying on the bed, naked, shivering. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but when she saw him she lit up. "Ludwig!" She cried and he ran to her, tossing his arms around her.

"Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"He..." She paled. "He scared me. I don't think... he would have gone all the way if I didn't yell, right?" She sniffed and Ludwig held her close.

"He's good at mind games, so probably not. He probably had this all planned. I just don't understand why." Ludwig sighed, sitting on the bed and pulling her to his lap.

"He said he finally got me to ask for something I wanted." She blushed and his eyes turned to hers, confused. "I asked him to get you." She said and he smiled, leaning down and gently kissing her. Her arms reached up, wrapping around his neck and Ludwig smiled, almost laughing with joy.

Any of the guys here, and she'd chosen him to come to her when she felt like this.

He eventually laid her down and took off his shoes and overshirt and laid down beside her, keeping her happy for a moment. "You're so warm..." She snuggled into his chest and he smiled, draping his arm over her.

Her hands ran over his waist and she startled and looked up to see what was happening when he let out an injured groan. "Are you alright?"

"You hit one of mein spots. Please be careful." He spoke softly and Jasmin looked at his side with curiosity.

"It's a little unusual to have one there, isnt' it?" She asked and slowly ran her hand back through the area, hearing a much breathier groan than the last time. She couldn't keep the blush off of her cheeks at realizing what she'd done and her eyes drifted to his. "Sorry."

He smiled softly, cradling her cheek and kissed her again. "Jasmin, you keep driving me crazy." He grinned at her and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Jasmin gasped at the feeling, surprised at the tension it caused when his hand ran over her stomach.

Completely innocent. A kiss, a hand roving over somewhere almost appropriate, but it turned her on more than anything Francis had done. She couldn't keep the whimper from escaping and Ludwig looked at her with a smile. "Maybe I should go get in a shower, let you cool off?"

"Yeah, That would probably be for the best." He stood and stretched, seeing her clothes at the foot of the bed.

"You should probably get dressed." He watched as she nodded, but didn't move. "Can you get up to get them?"

"No." She covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you... want me to help?" He asked, blushing and Jasmin looked up at him with a smile.

"Actually... yeah." She watched as he came up to the side of the bed and sat back down.

"Same rules as this morning?"

"I don't mind..." Jasmin blushed brighter and Ludwig stilled. Had he heard that right?

"You don't?" He said cautiously and Jasmin smiled.

"I don't." She smiled as he stood and stripped off his clothing.

He crawled in over her, kissing her softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just... be careful with me, alright?"

"I can do that." He smirked as his lips were brought back to hers and he slowly started pushing himself into her.

He didn't go fast this time. He'd been fast and forceful the one time they'd been together, so it was a surprise to her when he was able to change things so drastically. His movements were slow and steady, his hands softly caressed her cheek, her neck, her chest, and Jasmin lost herself in the feeling. She loved the feelings he gave her, the way even during sex his kiss could make her blush. She glanced up to see his eyes locked on hers and she just stilled, the feeling of him moving in her making her pant out her breaths, but she tried to keep her eyes on his. She'd feel him shift his hip a little and her eyes would close, taking in the sensation fully, but his eyes right now were amazing. "So beautiful..." She moaned, reaching her hand up to his cheek and looked into his eyes as his lips were brought to hers. His movements became harder and Jasmin could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. She could feel herself growing close as well and reached up, clasping his hands. His eyes widened and he reached down to kiss her again as he lost himself, feeling her constrict around him.

He rolled to his side, taking her with him and kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. "I know you can't say it back, but Ich liebe dich." He pulled her to his chest and closed his eyes. They both drifted off in minutes.

Jasmin was in an amazing mood the next morning, and ended out dragging Ludwig into the shower for another round. They were dressed and finishing up drying their hair when they heard a knock at the door. Ludwig opened it, finding Ralph. His eyes looked up at first dangerously, but when he noticed who was there he turned confused. "Where's Francis?"

"Switched rooms with me last night. I'm still not sure what he was thinking." Ludwig glanced over at Jasmin and smiled softly. "I think it did help, though. We owe him one. Look at her smile." Ludwig stepped back and Ralph glanced in, seeing her with a grin so wide her eyes closed. There was no sadness or depression. She was honestly happy.

"Glad to see it." Ralph's tone turned soft and he glanced up at Ludwig. "We're all about to head out for breakfast, as soon as we get the keys turned in. Go ahead and throw your stuff back in the cars, alright?" He said and the group nodded before grasping Jasmin's 'shopping' and taking it to the car with their own clothes. Everyone was gathered around the cars, chatting happily about one thing or another when Kiku stilled, staring at the girl.

"Looks like you had a good night." He smiled and Jasmin giggled and nodded. "I'm glad to finally see such a radiant smile." He watched as she looked at him surprised for a second and blushed, turning away with her hand over her mouth. She broke out her sensu fan and hid her face. Ralph raised an eyebrow at the action, and Romano reached over and slid his arm around her waist.

"Bella, it's great to see such a wonderful smile, you should show it, Si? Don't hide it like this." His hand gently pushed the fan aside and Jasmin blushed at his closeness. "There. Such a beautiful smile!" He grinned and Jasmin blushed brighter at the first thought to pop into her head.

She'd wanted to kiss him.

Francis watched all of this with a light smile. His plan had worked. She'd taken the first step in getting over the others. "You!" Francis heard and his eyes shifted back to the woman who was staring at him with a horrible blush and a fairly angry look in her eyes. "You embarrassed the hell out of me yesterday! I can't believe you... did that..." Her hands instinctively clasped, covering the spot between her legs, drawing interest from the other guys there. "And it was all part of some mind game! I'm even more embarrassed now, realizing you're not even interested in me like that!" She huffed and he let out a chuckle.

"Why on earth would you think you don't catch my interest?" He asked, crossing his arms and Jasmin stared.

"Antonio."

"He broke up with me, remember? I've had an interest in tasting you from the first time you came to my house. I've always been interested, Mon Cherie." He said with a grin and Jasmin flustered.

"What?! Really? I didn't think... I thought... because of you and Gil and Antonio..."

"You thought I was gay?" He asked, mortified as she nodded. His face turned from horror to vicious. "If you thought that, I must have done something terribly wrong, but now I can at least say I do know what you taste like." His voice turned to a whisper, his head slowly made it's way to hers and he grasped her chin in one hand, her wrist in another and kissed her senseless. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and tried to fight but her head started to fog. Her senses dulled and she ended out grasped to his sleeve. When his head pulled away from hers, he was surprised to find her hand swing through, slapping him hard enough to push him back a foot.

"That was for trying to do weird things to me last night!" She huffed and turned, walking away. He watched as she cuddled up to Kiku and the Japanese man smiled, thrilled at the company. Francis couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

Yao and Kiku took the sides of the girl while she practically curled to Kiku's side. "What did he do that made you hit him?" Kiku asked and Jasmin blushed horribly, her hand moving down below her waist as if to protect herself.

"He tried to... Stick his tongue in inappropriate places." She said and Kiku turned bright red.

"Is that what he meant when he said he'd had a taste, Aru?" Yao's voice was practically a whisper and Jasmin pressed her face against Kiku's chest when she nodded. Kiku wrapped his arm over her and Yao patted her back.

Yao grinned and leaned down to her ear, whispering quietly enough only Kiku and Jasmin could hear. "I'll admit, I've been curious as well. Maybe, if we end out sharing a tent, you'll let me try?" He grinned as she turned a brighter red.

"Pervert. I'll think about it." She mumbled, gaining a blush from both men.

_**That's it for now!**_

_**See you later!**_

_**Jasmin **_


	64. Chapter 64

_**I know this is kind of an odd time for me to be updating, but I keep running late because I'm doing it in the morning, so, Better early than late, ne?**_

_**Also, this is going to be a fun chapter! Mwahaha!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Remember about twenty chapters ago, I mentioned ass-rape? Yeah...**_

_**Sonic Winchester- I couldn't agree more! Teeheehee!**_

_**Triple T 123- Not much teasing for the next couple of chapters. More of a follow through...**_

_**Lavendor Queen- Romano can be a sweetheart. I love him to death. And as you'll find out here, Francis really does have his reasons...**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- So, you like lemons?**_

Chapter 64

Jasmin watched the sand. They seemed to be getting further into the desert, and though the heat was pretty strong, Jasmin didn't seem to mind it. She sat on the RV, Her feet planted firmly on the hood, her hands behind her. She'd somehow gotten Kiku to sit up beside her, but he kept his feet tucked under himself as he watched. "The wind feels amazing, Doesn't it?" She called over, earning a smile and a nod from the man. He was scared half to death. He hadn't actually wanted to sit up with her, Ralph was honestly expecting to do that part himself, after buying enough supplies that they were short some car space. He had admitted to Jasmin when they were getting the supplies into the car he'd extended the trip a week, but he hadn't told anyone yet. She could only chuckle and give him a thumbs up. She'd been the only one who's opinion he'd wanted.

Jasmin glanced over at the man, currently driving beside her and she smiled and waved. She turned so her legs were hanging over the window and laid back, resting her head on Kiku's lap. Her eyes slid closed and Kiku sighed, running his hands through her hair and trying to relax in such a dangerous place. He was surprised how comforting touching her was. Jasmin opened her eyes to find his closed, but a soft smile graced him, his hands moving ever so gently through her hair. Jasmin took a moment to really look at him. His hair was longer than she thought, coming down below his eyes to brush the tops of his cheeks. The back of his hair came just to the bottom of his neck, as to never brush against his clothes while he was wearing his uniform, but in the tee shirt and jeans he wore today, it looked almost like a skater boy look. The wind pressed the material against him and Jasmin could see the muscular structure he had under the clothes and started to blush, wondering if reality would match up to expectations.

His eyes glanced down to see an odd look on the woman's face. Her eyes were shining, but looked far away. She was glancing at him with pink cheeks and lightly puckered lips, her breathing was up.

Was that... lust? Kiku blushed at the realization and pressed his hand to her cheek. She didn't even think about it when his eyes focused on hers.

Her life flipped through his mind, like reading a picture book in fast forward. He could see every moment of her life with just a glance. Horror after horror for thirty five years then this. Horror and pleasure. Sex and terror. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized what had happened and started pounding on the top of the RV, Causing Romano to stop. He came out to find Jasmin seated, her hand on Kiku's cheek. Kiku was frozen, staring down at where her head had been on his lap. It was impossible to miss the paleness of the man's skin. "Kiku? Are you alright?"

"How did you live with that? I'm sorry!" He gasped out, throwing his arms around the surprised girl and she smiled, hugging him back. "Jasmin, I love you. I really love you. I don't want to see you suffer. You've suffered enough for a lifetime already. Please, just be happy!" He cried and Jasmin held him close, nodding.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"No, you're not. You're keeping us all away. You're scared to make us jealous, so you're keeping your heart locked up. Let us love you. Let yourself love us again. Please!" He pulled her tighter, the girl almost in pain from him, but she just held him back.

"I'll try."

Then he kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was ravenous. Passionate. Kiku threw himself completely into this one kiss, pushing her down to lay on the roof, him laying over her. Romano jumped back into the RV with a roll of his eyes and the caravan kept going, the truck that had been in the front, now in the back. Jasmin stared, surprised at the change in the man currently holding her down and practically making love with his mouth. It didn't take long til the sensations started washing over her, the wind mixed with the kiss, she was lost. Her hands slid under his shirt to feel his toned muscles and he hissed before deepening the kiss. She could feel him press up against her, hard as a rock. His hips started moving against her and Jasmin let out a moan at the feeling.

She wanted him so badly!

Her hands wrapped around his waist and he slowly lifted his head from hers. "Tonight. I claim you tonight." He said and Jasmin nodded.

"Until then, could you... keep kissing me like that?" She asked, her brow lifted with worry, but he smiled and lowered his head back to hers.

The day was mostly uninteresting. They stopped for lunch, kept going, got to a river, which Jasmin loved and set up camp. She got to a branch and turned back to the camp with a sigh. There were no trees here. Everything was visible. She sighed as she stripped down, hoping no one would go too perverse about it and stepped into the water, sitting so the water came just under her shoulders.

"Mind if I join you?" She heard and the corner of her mouth quirked up.

"You're going to make it a habit to be in the water with me, aren't you?" She turned to Ludwig, who shrugged.

"I can't help it. Ich liebe seeing you in the water like this." He watched as she turned to him with a smile and a nod. He stripped off while she turned back to the sun and sat, feeling the warmth of the sun through her whole body. He sat beside her, and she had to chuckle at how much more of him stuck out of the water.

"I'm staying with Kiku tonight." She said and Ludwig sighed.

"I guessed you would. I half thought you were... on the roof. " His eyebrow quirked up and Jasmin knew he wasn't the happiest about this.

"Knowing what I'm going to do, Knowing what this means, do you hate me?" She asked, but couldn't bring herself to look over at him. She stared off into the horizon, her heart pounding as she waited for a reply.

"Never. I'm jealous, I'm sad, but I'll live, and I'll still love you."

"Promise?" She asked, her eyes glancing over and Ludwig lifted his hand to her cheek.

"Für immer, meine geliebten Prinzessin. Ich werde Sie so lange die Sonne scheint lieben."

Jasmin glanced at his eyes and could feel the joy at being able to say that without regret running off of him in waves. "Ich liebe dich aush, mein Ludwig. I think I'm just... coming to a few realizations I didn't see before. I think I'm kind of seeing things from a different light now." She smiled and Ludwig watched her with curiosity.

"What kind of realizations?" He asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"Spoilers." She teased and smiled. She watched as he stared back at her, a soft look in his eyes.

"Did you really just say that? You... love me as well? Did I just hallucinate it?" He looked like he was expecting her to ask what he was talking about, but instead she leaned against him.

"I said it, but I need you not to be too jealous, alright? I'm gonna... be doing a bit of experimenting for the next while, and I want you to be patient. Can you?" She looked up and he sighed.

"You're going to be with more of them, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I want to know what they're like. I know it's horrible of me..."

"Nein, you're fine." He smiled. "I'll try and not be too jealous. You go ahead and experiment. Get it out of your system." He watched as she sighed with relief.

"If you stay in water too long, your dick and boobs wrinkle like prunes, Aru!" Jasmin was laughing so hard she fell to Ludwig's chest, who was blushing at the thought of Yao thinking about his penis. They came up and chatted as dinner was finished, Kiku and Yao making it tonight. She complimented them both with a smile as she ate and pulled a bottle of vodka from her bags, chugging it down. Ludwig noticed the bottle and couldn't help but cringe in rememberance.

"Haven't seen you drinking that since the incident with Kiku's fireworks factory."

Jasmin jumped up and turned, staring. "Is that what it was?!" She asked while on the edge of her seat.

"We never told you?" Kiku asked, feeling a little ashamed at not mentioning it before. "It was an accidental spark that set off a crate of fireworks, which set off the rest of the factory. Twelve people killed." He said and Jasmin nodded, rubbing her hand over her hip.

"I was so scared that day! I had no idea what was happening!" She shivered in remembrance, and Ludwig sighed.

"You had me terrified. I was pulling those thorns out of you for hours."

"I was too drunk to remember." Jasmin grinned and Ludwig sighed.

"I'd told that stupid bruder to take the bottle at half, but he wouldn't listen either day." Ludwig brought his hand to his forehead, missing a few of the people stilling to see how she handled the other brother being mentioned.

"He was just trying to help! Made it a lot easier to get the wound stitched up, didn't it?"

"I thought you were going to bleed out." Ludwig grumbled, then smiled. "But I guess you didn't, did you?"

"Nope, still ticking." She grinned and Roderich sighed.

"And then stupid Alfred had to go and get shot. That was a hell of a day for you, wasn't it?"

"Started falling in love, got drunk, blown up and shot all in a day. It really was intense." She grinned, bringing the bottle back to her lip, finishing the contents in one go. Everyone stared, a little surprised as she stood and stretched out. "Gonna get my exercises in. Anyone who wants to join in can." She grinned and just about everyone joined in, except Roderich, who already knew he'd be lost. He decided he'd be better off working on cleanup from dinner. It was over an hour by the time Jasmin had thoroughly embarrassed every man there. She'd beaten them all in every exercise they could think of. They all slipped off to bed and Jasmin stretched out, climbing into the tent. Jasmin had giggled, finding out Ludwig had moved their tent further away from everyone else's, stating he didn't need to hear what sounds may come from her. She stripped down and stretched again, catching Kiku by surprise.

"Jasmin..."

"I don't want dirt in the bed. Take it off." She said flatly and he blushed as he nodded. He climbed into the bed wearing just his boxers and Jasmin had to giggle. "Somehow I figured you to be a briefs kind of guy." She smiled at him and he shrugged, still blushing and Jasmin slid her hand up his chest. "So, wanna finish where we left off this morning?" She asked and Kiku stared, his blush pushing further down his neck.

"Dressed like this?" He asked without thinking and Jasmin grinned.

"Fine, Is this better?" She slid off her tank top and bra and watched as Kiku slid his hand over his mouth.

"That's not what I meant..." He swallowed hard and Jasmin smiled softly, reaching out and cradled his cheek.

"Do you not want to?" She asked, suddenly feeling like she may have crossed a line. Kiku sighed, reached out to her and pulled her to his chest.

"I don't want to rush you. I want you to do things at your own pace." He said and Jasmin smiled softly at him.

"Kiku, this is my pace. If you don't want to-"

His lips covered hers, soft as silk. She smirked as her eyes closed. He'd been so rough earlier, but that seemed to be gone. His kisses, his caresses were so gentle, so soft. His tongue ran around hers and Jasmin tried to match him, but ended out being overtaken by him. At this, he started being a little more into it. His hands made their way down her body, feeling her chest, her stomach, and as one slid under her panties she gasped. He ran across her scar, causing her body to respond wildly. Her back arched, her breathing caught. Kiku grinned as he slid his head down to her chest, sucking in one of her pink perks, lightly pinching the other with his finger. He moved further down and Kiku reached over, unzipping more of the bag so he could see her. He kissed all the way down her and softly pressed his tongue against her, making her gasp and tense at the feeling. His tongue ran down her scar, then back up. He sucked and licked on her. She writhed, making sounds she hadn't made before and Kiku grinned as he slid his finger up, sliding it over her entrance. She shook, feeling herself get closer with every suck, every pass his fingers made over her. His tongue traveled down, running inside and she gasped, her back arching, her body shaking with release at the feeling, but Kiku wasn't quite done yet. He kissed and licked, lapped and sucked, sending her over again before going up to his knees before her, sliding off his boxers. "Are you sure about this?" He asked one final time and Jasmin stared.

He was almost the same size as Ludwig as well! She nodded softly, surprised and he could see the look on her face and figured what it was. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said as he crawled over her and grasped her hips, sliding her up so she was sitting on his lap with his feet tucked under himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grasped her behind, lifting and shifting his hips to gain entrance. Jasmin's head rolled back at the sensation. She was already so wet from what he'd already done he was able to slide right in. Jasmin covered her mouth, surprised at how sensitive she already was and glanced to Kiku, his cheeks pink, his eyes clouded with lust and he looked at her with a smile that stilled her breath. His first thrust was enough to send her over again. Kiku had to gasp through it, trying not to go off already. After a second he was able to start moving, and the girl threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. He was more than happy to return the kisses as his hips gently moved. For about five minutes their lips never left the others'. Jasmin could feel herself get close again, but Kiku stilled, laid her down and shifted his legs around. His left leg was still under hers, but he moved his right leg over hers and pushed himself down to gain entrance this time. The sensation was intense! He was hitting a place she'd never been hit before and she gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth to still her yelling. His hand made it to her waist and Jasmin lost it, yelling out loud. The constricting around him was so intense he had to slow to barely a movement as she shook. Finally he continued his actions and Jasmin was within minutes back to her brink. Kiku knew he was starting to get close as well and shifted, lifting her up to lay on top of him, facing up. She wasn't sure what he was doing as he brought her legs around his and separated his own legs, forcing hers apart. He grasped her hips and angled them down and roughly pushed into her. It was almost instantaneous that she went off, as he was again rubbing a new part of her and Kiku ran his tongue up over her shoulder, kissing her ear as he started pounding into her. Jasmin was yelling as he pushed, each thrust felt amazing! Every movement seemed to start her all over again! She'd never felt anything like this! He felt himself getting too close and whispered into her ear. "It's too good, inside of you..." He kissed behind her ear as he started moving faster, his hips beyond his control at this point. He moved faster and harder, gasping in air, hearing Jasmin's voice echo. When he realized she was yelling his name he pulled her down as hard as he could against himself, groaning from the release. He called out her name in her ear.

He gently slid her to the sleeping bag and lifted himself up, brushing his hand over her hair, seeing her cheeks flushed, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. She was losing consciousness. His eyes widened as she passed out and Kiku stared, panicking for a moment. "Jasmin?" She didn't respond so he shook her lightly. "Jasmin, are you alright?"

"Why do you guys always panic when you do this to me?" She gasped in air, her eyes drifting towards his. "I'm fine. You wore me out, so I'm tired, that's all." She smiled, caressing his cheek. "Never would have imagined you were so... creative." She smiled as her eyes started to close again. Kiku sighed and laid down, pulling her close and zipping up the bag.

"Good night, Saiai." He kissed her gently as they both fell asleep.

Jasmin woke early and sat up with a sigh. She listened, hearing the snores from everyone else from the camp and stood, stretching. Kiku's eyes gently opened and he glanced to her with a smile.

"Ohayogozaimasu." He mumbled and Jasmin turned with a smile.

"Ohayogozaimasu. I'm going down to the river, wanna come with me?" She asked and he sat up with a smile.

"That sounds fine." He said and stood.

They made their way down to the water and Jasmin walked in, standing about waist high in the water as Kiku came out and sat in the sand a little further up. Jasmin turned to him and smiled as she walked up and straddled his lap, sitting and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ready for round two?" Kiku looked at her surprised for a moment before letting out a brilliant smile and kissing her.

It was an interesting sensation, Jasmin had to admit. Somehow he'd gotten her to the point of standing on one leg, her other over his shoulder, as they stood in chest high water. His hands held her waist steady, her hands wrapped around his neck, but just barely. The angling made it so she had to pull her leg down when she went off, the sensation was too strong. Kiku didn't release her waist, so her leg was trapped up over his arm, but that changed the angles, setting her off again. Kiku couldn't barely handle it. She was always clenching around him! It seemed she was always going off! Wave after wave of constriction was just too much and he gasped, trying to hold back just a little longer. If he could get her off one more time...

He could feel it start as soon as the last one ended. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her, leaning his head back and whispered to her. "Such a beautiful look." He looked over her face, taking in the look of her, lost to passion and kissed her again as he lost himself, filling her. She'd yelled into his mouth, and he grinned, knowing he'd muffled it down enough maybe the others hadn't heard.

He was a bit devastated when they came back up to camp to find half of the group clapping for Kiku. He blushed horribly when he sat down and Jasmin pulled out her sensu fan, covering her face. "You guys... how long were you awake?"

"Your yelling woke me up about half an hour ago." Francis grinned at the girl, who paled.

"We...woke you up?" Jasmin looked around the group, and everyone nodded.

"Gomennasai!" Both of them yelled and fell into a dogeza, much to the amusement of the rest of them there.

"Keep forgetting you're an otaku." Ralph said, surprised but grinning over the dual bowing. "Sheila, I think we were all happy to hear that this morning." He watched as she paled and instinctively reached out, smacking Romano, who was beside her.

"Pervert!" She called and the whole group started laughing, even Kiku.

"He means it's good to hear you willing to enjoy yourself." Kiku smiled and softly ran his hand up her cheek. She smiled and sat, curling under his arm and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." She yawned and everyone else sighed.

"It's because you didn't get to sleep til after midnight, then you woke up at six in the morning. At this point, we all want to give Kiku a pat on the back, and maybe take him for a spin..." Francis glanced over Kiku's body, making him blush brighter.

"Rest, Saiai. I'll wake you when the time comes." Kiku whispered to the girl on his lap who smiled softly up and ran her hand again over his cheek before curling up and passing out.

He held her close in her sleep, refusing to move. When Ludwig came from his tent and sighed at the sight, he moved over a little and gave him enough room to sit on the other side of the girl.

Kiku ran his fingers thorough her hair again, watching the way her lip kept curling into a small smile and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sleep well, dear. When you wake, we'll go back out into the wild again." He sighed, watching as she nodded gently in her sleep.

_**Don't worry, we're not quite done with Kiku yet! He's too much fun! Teehee!**_

_**I'll see you all later, depending on how much writing I get done!**_

_**じゃね**_

_**まつ**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Okay, so it was already decided upon that I'd be cosplaying Gil for Colossalcon this year. Huge otaku. Anyway, even though I've been learning German, I've never been able to do the accent. Can do the Russian accent better, and only know three words and one sentence in Russian at all. Da, Spasibo (Please) and Net(Nyet/ No) and U menya net du schuie (Probably spelled that wrong. It means I have no soul.) Seriously, can introduce my self and order from a menu, reserve a hotel room, but can't do the accent.**_

_**I finally got the accent! Except for pronouncing all of my W's as V's, which will come with time, I'm actually doing pretty damned good! I'm so happy!Yay!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- It won't be the last time! Mwahaha!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Uh, sorry about that... Might be more fangirling this chapter. Don't read it at 6? I don't know what to say! I'M SO SORRY!**_

_**HawthorneShadow- It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for letting me know what you think! It brightens my day! :D**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Because I can! Mwahahaha! And because Kiku's adorable!**_

_**Triple T 123- My job here is done! (Proud superhero stance) **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Pay attention at the end and remember it! It'll pop up later, and it'll be amazing!**_

Chapter 65

Jasmin enjoyed the day today. They stopped for lunch at a river and she jumped in, and as per usual, Ludwig jumped in. The difference was today it turned into another round, where she showed Ludwig what Kiku had taught her. If this was going to happen every day, he honestly wouldn't mind her doing this as much. He was excited to learn next time they had a night alone, Kiku had shown her two more positions as well. "No wonder you were screaming so loud." He mumbled, surprised at the angles and even more surprised that they worked.

"You heard that too?" She burned bright red and Ludwig pulled her in tighter, causing her to gasp in air.

They eventually finished sitting on a rock in the water, as it was decided Ludwig was just too tall to make this work.

They sat in the sun after, Jasmin leaning against his arm and sighed. "I think I'm going to claim Romano tonight." She said and looked up, seeing a confused look on his face.

"Romano? That vicious little mutt?" He couldn't help but grin at the mental image of him as a dog.

"You Germans and him were the only ones that really drew me in the first time we met. He was always kind and considerate, even when I told him I liked him because of his vulgarity and brutal honesty." She giggled and Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Gil was scared of him." Her eyes turned, scanning and seeing no one around the trees. "He knew I was starting to fall for him." Her eyes turned to his and Ludwig stared back, surprised for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She sighed, resting her head on his chest. "He tried to hide it, but everyone noticed it. Well, except Romano." Jasmin looked up at Ludwig, who watched her with a sigh.

""Are you planning to work through everyone here?"

"What if I am?" Jasmin grinned and Ludwig sighed.

"Even Francis?"

"Especially Francis." Jasmin's smile was gone. She looked dark, and Ludwig couldn't help but worry for the Frenchman.

"Calm down. You know, he really was trying to help." Ludwig said, feeling like he owed the other. He did finally get Jasmin to admit she'd wanted him, after all.

"He was doing weird things with his tongue without permission. I panicked. I mean, Kiku showed me it wasn't as bad as I thought," She blushed brightly, "But it was still weird when he did it."

"Kiku did? I thought you were showing me all the things Kiku did."

"I don't really know what he did. It was weird. I could feel it, but I'm not really sure what he was doing." She watched as his eyes softened on her.

"It's fine, meine geliebete. Maybe I'll ask him myself." Ludwig said and Jasmin hid her face against Ludwig's side.

"That might not be a bad thing." She was horribly embarrassed to admit she'd liked the feeling. "We should probably get back to the group." Jasmin stood and stretched. It was only a few minutes later they made their way back to the camp and Francis grinned up at the girl.

"You never seem to help me with the cooking anymore."

"Payback." She stretched, a grin working its way to her lip.

"Hey, Guys, we're gonna be changing the way we do things a little bit. We're going to speed up a tad, and I had to call in for a couple of supply drops. We're leaving the water tomorrow morning." He said and Jasmin looked over at Ludwig with a disappointed sigh. "Sorry, guys. I know how much you love water, but there's been a bit of a change with the weather, and Alice Springs is stuck in a vicious sandstorm. Looks like it could last weeks."

"Weeks?! Is that even possible?" Jasmin stared, wondering if she should go back and try to help. But Ralph, shook his head.

"Doesn't happen very often, but it does happen." He gave her a grin and it dawned on Jasmin what was happening. He was altering the course. "We're gonna have to head to Perth. It'll probably take us about a month. We'll have to get supply drops, as there's nothing that direction, but fortunately, they know me and this happens often, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"A month?! Francis jumped up with wide eyes. "Sorry, Mon Ami, I can't be gone that long. Can one of the drop offs pick me up?"

"They're called drop offs for a reason. They don't stop, they drop the supplies and keep going." Ralph watched with crossed arms. "It's usually a few crates with parachutes. They'll drop food, water and gas for the Rvs, but that's it. No pick ups." He said and watched as a few of the nations started to panic.

"Make sure they don't' drop citrus. I can't deal with migraines out here, alright?"

"Ah, Sure, Jazz." Jasmin closed her eyes and Ralph watched with amusement as her eyebrow quirked, showing her annoyance.

"Jasmin or Matsu. Never Jazz or Jazzy." She said and Ralph grinned.

"Why? Someone bad used to call you that?"

"My husband." She said with a flat voice that stilled the man. He turned to her with wide eyes.

"Husband?" He looked around the group to find depressed faces on all of the men there.

"No one told you?" Romano asked, surprised at the Aussie. "Jasmin was a human. She's only been a personification for about three months. She was married with four kids."

"Aerith was a delight." Kiku sighed.

"Val was my favorite." Ludwig smiled sadly, patting her on the back.

"I liked Luna. She was a little hellion." Francis beamed and the last to speak up was Roderich.

"I preferred James. He looked a lot like me." He glanced up at Jasmin, who smiled at him and sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I was never told too. What happen, Aru?" Yao asked, sitting down and watched as Jasmin explained her kids and her husband, her life and her thoughts. Ludwig, though he'd kind of known, he'd seen her history in her eyes, but he never really paid much attention to it. He was a little startled to hear what he'd missed.

Francis and Kiku, on the other hand were more observant, and sat back, trying to decide whether to comfort the girl as she spoke of her previous life, or not. Roderich, having paid very close attention to her history, decided not to give her an option and sat beside her, pulling her to his side as she spoke, running his hand gently up her back, occasionally kissing her head.

She told them everything. From how she'd first kissed her husband on a dare, how he refused to marry her, even when she told him she was pregnant. When their daughter was two, he finally agreed to marry her, but let her know he wasn't happy about it.

He'd only hit her once...

It wasn't his fault.

He didn't realize what he was doing.

When he snapped and killed all of them, he'd been cheating. When Alfred had told her he'd blacked out, that he hadn't intended to kill them, she felt so happy, being able to shed the guilt that it was due to her that her children were killed. "It's weird, but I feel kind of better after saying it, even though most of you already knew." She sighed and looked up, seeing the worried look on Romano's face. "You alright?"

"Bella, Why does it seem like some know so much about this while even Ludwig looks lost?" He asked and Jasmin turned to Ludwig, who wasn't able to hide the pain in his eyes at hearing her story.

So even before this she was in pain. Trapped in a marriage with a man who no longer loved her, her only life was for her kids. Nothing seemed to ever go right in her life.

"He must have not paid as much attention in my eyes." She sighed and leaned back and Romano sighed.

"I don't remember much from it, it was kind of a shock." He admitted, looking up at Ludwig.

"The more often you look, the better you can see." Francis smiled down at the Italian, who looked curiously up.

"How many times has this poor Bella had a shit faced asshole like you inside her brain?"

"Dozen? Maybe more, maybe less. I like to see what I've missed since the last time I saw her." Francis grinned as Romano sighed, his brow dropping to show his frustration.

"You know, you're allowed to look too." Jasmin looked over to Romano, who frowned and inched over, trepidation taking him over after last time. He'd almost fallen over, and Jasmin had jumped in to save him... It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'll do better than I did last time, Bella." He said as he grasped her chin lightly and turned his face to hers. It wasn't as intense as last time, and though he saw all of her history again, and it did stick a little better, the things since the house really stuck out in his head. Especially her standing on the edge of the hotel, the tears escaping her eyes. After that, her mind seemed almost impossible to see into. Drunken, lost, head-spinning days seemed to blend together. He recognized this feeling. He knew exactly what had happened, and why. Francis had seen, though she didn't really remember. She felt a hand at her chin. That's all Romano needed to know. Francis had saved her life. He'd been watching her carefully, making sure she was alright. It probably hurt him horribly, listening to her with the others, but he didn't stop. He was still watching her. And she had no idea. He felt her memories wrap up with her thinking that she should stay with him that night and his eyes widened. "Me? Wait, stop. Watch." He said and looked back, showing her the effects of the medication he'd been slipped a few times by Toni. She realized it was the same feeling she'd been having for the last week.

"I was... drugged? By Francis?" Her eyes shifted over to the tall Frenchman, who looked horrified. Romano grasped the girl's chin and pulled it back to hers, seeing what he'd seen in her eyes. He showed her his own thoughts, his own knowledge. With how broken up she'd been, knowing she was about to jump, knowing the medication was known to calm and convince one suffering mental stress to talk, it had been their best option.

Now she understood. Francis had been protecting her the whole time. Her eyes widened as they slowly made their way over to the mortified Francis. He was paper white. His hands stilled at his sides, his mouth a little 'o'. She could already see the dejection he was feeling. Jasmin stepped towards him and covered her mouth with her hands, feeling tears in her eyes. "That must have been painful for you. Thank you so much." She looked up and saw as his worry cracked and he fell, shaking like a leaf.

"I think maybe he should get tonight, Bella. I'll claim tomorrow, si?"

"Si. Grazie." She grinned and Romano sighed, turning back to his drink. Jasmin fell to her knees and just stared at Francis for a moment, who was horribly relieved, but still afraid she'd change her mind.

"You're not mad at me, Mon Cherie?" He asked, the fear still obvious in his voice and Jasmin shook her head, the tears starting to slow.

"You've been watching me this whole time... I can't believe you've been like this behind my back, but just as flirty and such before me. Why were you trying to push me away?" She asked and he smiled.

"I love you, Mon Cherie, but... Antonio..." He looked down and Jasmin walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his head, straddling his lap.

"Could you grant me a night, then?"

"I can grant you more than one, if you want, but remember, at the end of this I'm going back to him, so don't get too attached." He tried to sound cocky and arrogant, but instead came off like a scared child throwing a tantrum. She kissed softly on his forehead and sighed, pulling his head to her chest.

"Thank you." She pulled his head close, comforting him enough to stop the shivering he hadn't been able to stop. "Thank you for everything." She smiled, her lips still touching his forehead and he closed his eyes, taking in the comfort she gave.

The night approached quickly, and though he spoke like he was planning to rock her world, they both knew it was a facade. He stripped down and laid down, pulling her to his chest and caressed her hair til she was asleep.

She woke to see his eyes watching her and smiled, looking up at him.

"I give you the ability to do anything with my body you like. You use me as a teddy bear and watch me sleep." She giggled and Francis smiled at her with a shrug.

"Sometimes you want to watch the world burn, sometimes you want to snuggle it." He grinned as Jasmin sat up and stretched.

After the last two nights, getting sleep was actually really nice. She sighed as she came out. No water, no river, no lakes, nothing like that around here. She poured some moisturizer into her skin, thanking the gods that Ralph had recommended it back in town, and made her way a bit farther away from camp, sitting on a rock in the sun. She loved the feeling, even if it was drying. "Mind if I join you?" She heard and turned to the man standing beside her.

"Never. Sit." She moved over, giving him space on the towel she sat on and he sighed, offering her a bottle of water and sunscreen. Jasmin took both with a sigh and turned to him, leaning against his chest. "Can't teach you anything new today." She looked up into his eyes and saw a smile greet her back.

"I could tell. He knew you had been getting tired, and with him trying to protect you..."

"Ah, he did it again." She stuck out her tongue, causing Ludwig to laugh.

"I can't help but like him." Ludwig grinned and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Jasmin chuckled and looked up with a knowing look.

"I have really mixed feelings about this." Jasmin said, looking up and Ludwig turned her her, not bothering to hide his questioning glance. "On one hand, I'm happy you're happy, on the other hand, I kind of want to know what he feels like. Do the French live up to their expectations? There's no better way to find out, you know?"

"Ja, I guess. I never wanted to give him a run, though."

"Veneziano." Jasmin looked up. "The first night you were together, you were scared to death. You were worried it would hurt, you had no idea what to expect. It's kind of the same thing, only without the gay curious part." She said looking up and Ludwig sighed.

He'd manage. He'd done it before, now he'd have to do it with people closer. It wouldn't be that hard.

Right? "So, you're staying with Romano tonight?"

"Yeah." She sighed, turning so her head was laying on his lap. "I'm sure I'll be able to show you tomorrow morning what I've learned, as long as people stay asleep as long as they have today."

"Well, let's step a little further away and you can show me the other position Kiku taught you yesterday." He watched as she blushed and smiled, before looking around and nodding.

Ludwig was really surprised she had to strip down completely. "If you're not careful... stuff can fly, and without the water to wash my clothes off in..." She sighed and Ludwig laid down as she instructed. She laid down over top of him and he clasped to her chest, running his tongue down her neck as she gasped at the sensation and tried to move her hips, but it was never quite right. "Angle my hips, I can't seem to get it." Jasmin gasped as his hands roughly grabbed her and moved her around, sliding himself into her after a couple of thrusts. The feeling was already intense, but he grasped her ankles and pulled a little, and the extra tension in her legs gave her a new sensation. Jasmin covered her mouth, nearly screaming at the feeling. It was so much more intense than what Kiku had done, but Kiku also had said he'd be gentle with her. Ludwig decided not to follow through with such things and he was making her whole body bounce with the force he had with her. His legs pulled tighter at her. Jasmin covered her mouth to keep from screaming, the sensation already becoming almost more than she could bear.

Jasmin felt her back arch and as Ludwig thrust harder and faster into her, Jasmin couldn't keep her voice down. She knew she was screaming his name, but she didn't care. She loved this feeling. She loved the sensation. She grasped onto his wrists and her breathing stilled as he continued to pound into her. He wasn't done yet. He grinned, knowing the second time would probably get him. He sat up and turned her so she was laying down and slid his hands under her knees, holding them down to the ground by her shoulders and her hands grasped his hips as he pushed back into her, this angle a much sharper and reverse angle from what they were just doing, so she was panting and gasping in air in no time. She felt her head grow fuzzy as he pounded into her. The feeling of him was amazing! It was so intense! She could see lights dancing in the corners of her eyes. Her yelling started to die down as she shook again, feeling herself losing consciousness just as he released her legs. She slid to the ground, as he'd been careful to be more gentle with her this time. He laid her down softly and laid down, doing things more like she was used to. He'd finally gained back his gentle edge as he pushed and thrust, feeling his own head spin as he grew closer. Jasmin gasped in air, her eyes kept glancing over to his, but she wasn't yelling or screaming anymore.

He felt her breath catch as she closed in on him, the feeling of her tensing around him too much. It felt like she was sucking him in.

"Jasmin..." He groaned into her ear and she turned back up to him, heavily fogged eyes, unable to stay focused. "Jasmin?" He sat up quickly, starting to panic, finding her halfway unresponsive.

He did it again!

He held her close, knowing at least she liked that after... and gave her back her bottle of water from earlier. "Here, Drink." He said, but her hand didn't seem to be able to grasp, so he tilted the bottle to her lip, being careful of choking, but she swallowed down the whole bottle as quickly as he poured it. "I'm sorry." He nearly whispered. "I was too rough with you again."

"It's fine. Like I said last time, just means I enjoyed myself." She coughed, but was at least able to speak that much. "I think you broke me." She giggled as she tried to sit up. "Help me get dressed?"

"Of course." He didn't help her, but ended out doing all of the cleanup and care, as well as getting her dressed on his own. She watched as he tended to her with joyous eyes and smiled back, caressing his cheek before he lifted her and took her back to the camp.

The only one awake was Francis, who sighed. "Give her a night to rest, you break her in the morning."

"Enshuldegung. I didn't mean to-"

"He's messing with you." Jasmin sighed, looking up at the man who held her. "Besides, shouldn't the final say on whether I'm broken or not come from me instead of him?" She asked and Ludwig sat up straight, nodding.

"I told you not to apologize. I had a lot of fun, and learned a little more about the magic of angles!" She giggled and Ludwig sighed, relieved at the way things were going.

"Francis." Her head slid to look at him and she smiled softly. "Next time, I wanna try you too. I wanna see if France can really woo me off my feet. Like a really deep french kiss, non?" She turned her head to the side and Francis grinned.

"We'll see, Mademoiselle. But, if we do things the way you say, they won't work." His eyes turned devious and Ludwig instinctively wrapped an arm over her, though she seemed to be getting turned on at the thought all over again.

"And why's that?" She asked, her breath turning deeper and Ludwig groaned.

There went her ability to walk again!

"You won't fight back in the tent, now will you?" Jasmin's eyes widened. Any time, anywhere, it would be a secret she didn't even know. He was practically going to rape her and by the end she'd be begging for more.

If he did it right.

She grinned wider, honestly frightening the man. He figured that would be terrifying, not a turn on.

"Interesting. Let's see if you can succeed, then. Good luck!" She grinned, turning her face back up towards Ludwig before closing her eyes to take a nap, two terrified men sitting beside her.

Unknown to them all, another set of ears heard the conversation and decided to try his luck like this.

He'd win her heart using France's technique.

_**That's it for now!**_

_**Might update later, if I get 68 done! Don't want to get too far behind, and seriously, was finishing this chapter this morning! Don't want that panic again!**_

_**See you all later!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Hey guys! Make sure you've read the last chapter! It's barely been seen, so I don't want my regulars missing out! **_

_**This time the story takes a little bit of a change in direction! An actual plot?! *Gaspalasp!* What was I thinking?!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I totally agree!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- *Blushes* That's my magic!**_

_**Anywho, On with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Dance like you're dancing with Kiku!**_

Chapter 66

The day was a high end, high strung kind of day. Jasmin didn't notice much of it, as she'd broken out one of her bottles of Vodka and was drinking nonstop from the top of the car, this time with Romano seated beside her. He kept his feet over the back and made sure to stay right behind her, but he said he liked watching where they went as much as where they were going, and partially, that was true. The trip so far for him had been amazing, and he swore, no matter how things went after here, he was going to have to come back with his brother and do this again. He smiled, thinking he'd probably bring Francis and Antonio as well. He liked having Toni around. But if Toni and France was going to be there, he'd have to bring Gil.

His eyes turned to the girl to his back. He turned and watched her, the way her smile didn't seem to stop. She seemed unusually happy today, he noticed and smiled. "Francis must have done something right to keep you smiling like that all day!" He watched as she took another sip from her straw and tilted it back for him to get a sip. He took a quick draw and realized what it was. His eyes looked up at hers, a little surprised as she grinned and turned back to the road before them.

"I-O Silver, Away!" She stood and pointed, Romano grasped her and held her down.

"Bella! How much-a that you had to drink?" He asked and Jasmin handed him the cup. It was a twenty four ounce tumbler. Where she got the straw from, he'd never know. He shook it lightly, feeling it nearly empty.

"However much is missing from the cup." She grinned and Romano sighed, looking back, considering having her switch out with someone else. She wasn't in any condition to be up here with him like this.

"You know, Romano, you can always wet my lips instead." She grinned and he swallowed hard at the possibility.

"I Donna think that's a good idea. Making out with the pretty ladies is better when they're not too drunk to tell who you are." His eyebrow lifted, showing a little disappointment and Jasmin laughed.

"Didn't you know?" She laughed and he stared at her, confused.

"Know what?"

"I'm already mostly sober again. I heal insanely quick, and metabolize stuff like this in no time." She grinned and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"So you're mostly sober, asking me to kiss you, then?" She giggled as his eyes lit up and she nodded.

He grinned as his lips were brought to hers.

He figured the taste of the vodka would die off, but instead in three minutes his head was spinning as he kissed her, not knowing whether it was the kissing or the fumes. His tongue danced with hers, the nervousness he'd had gone as his arms wrapped around her, her fingers clasped ever so delicately in his shirt. They were both panting as their heads pulled apart and she looked up at him with a surprised smile.

"You're really good at this!"

"Well, si. Us Italians, ever since Grandpa Rome we were known for romance! I can kiss, if nothing else." He grinned and leaned back down against her, shifting his hand and sliding it up her stomach. He pulled her leg up over his hip and pushed gently, showing her what he was working with and Jasmin grinned as his lips were brought back down to hers.

Jasmin's eyes widened and she reached over, pounding the side of the RV, getting a confused glance from Romano as she pushed him over and sat up, flailing her arms to stop as Ralph slowed down. "What's up, Sheila?"

"Romano, Get in the car! Now! Everyone! Roll up your windows! Quick!" She yelled, literally pushing Romano off of the RV. He was able to right himself and practically slide in through the open window, but they rolled the windows up and nothing seemed to happen. Jasmin slid from the top and walked forward, and everyone was surprised to see her surrounded by a mound of snakes. "Oh, that's creepy." Romano's skin crawled as Jasmin tried to move them all along so the group could get going without hurting them. It ended out taking almost an hour, and both Romano and Ralph were captivated. She seemed to be able to talk to the snakes. It wasn't just like she spoke and they understood, they noticed her tongue curl inside her mouth, just behind her teeth and both agreed she was hissing at the snakes.

So it wasn't just languages of the world. Romano had to wonder if this meant she could just talk to everyone now, no matter the country or species. She could talk to it. "I want her so bad." Romano groaned and Ralph looked over with a sigh.

"I'm the only one who hasn't even gotten a kiss yet. Don't wanna hear your complaining." He grinned and Romano looked over with a little bit of a sigh. At least he was doing better than this loser.

He turned back to the girl, standing before the car and they noticed her eyes shoot up, a huge gasp as she took off running. They didn't dare open the doors yet, as the snakes were still everywhere, which wasn't making Romano happy at all. "Why in the hell we gotta have half a seat full?" He huffed and opened the bag, finding vodka. Then he looked under it and found more. "It's Jasmin's stuff, isn't it?"

"Sure is, mate." Ralph watched as Romano face palmed.

"Falling for a girl who prefers Russian lacquer over a good wine! Che cosa sto pensando?" Ralph laughed for a bit, but stilled when Jasmin ran back into view with a child in her arms. She didn't stop into their RV due to the snakes. She had Francis open his door and checked her vitals.

"She's not doing well. Call Ralph and ask if we can get an emergency pick up out here." She said, her voice shaking and Roderich lifted the piece, asking as Jasmin tried to give the girl water. She was small, maybe two or three years old. There were houses every once in a while out here, so it wasn't impossible, but finding a child alive out here was almost certainly unheard of.

Jasmin spoke to the girl, who the water seemed to be helping immensely. "What's your name?" She asked and the girl looked up at her with a gasp.

"Yol**ŋ**u. Help me, It's too hot!" She started to cry and Jasmin looked over, seeing the snakes staying back and pulled the girl from the car, wrapping her in her arm and told them to hand her a few bottles of water. She poured the first over the girl's head slowly, rubbing it over her skin to help cool her off. Then she gave her one and told her to drink. As she was sipping it, Jasmin had Francis get out and hold her to his chest so she could pour water own the girl's back. Jasmin asked the girl where she lived and walked through the snakes when the girl said not too much farther up. She'd gone out to get water and had gotten lost. Jasmin smiled at the girl.

"Let's get you home." She said softly and the girl nodded with a grin.

It was easy to tell from looking at her that the girl was aboriginal, so she was interested in the fact she could understand her. She walked into the snakes and the girl screamed. Jasmin held her hand out and hissed, the snakes moving out of her way and the girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're the Mother Earth!" The girl gasped, gawking and Jasmin turned to her with a smile.

"I am." She watched as the girl's eyes widened. "But how did you know?"

"You speak my language, but your skin is like the pale sand. You can talk to the snakes. Everyone where I live knows there's only one person like that!" The girl grinned with excitement at being able to meet someone like the woman currently holding her.

Jasmin turned back to Ralph, who was watching her with interest. She smiled and ran ahead, waving them through now that the snakes were out of the way. She sat on the front of the jeep and pointed, telling Ralph which way to go until she noticed the small village of sand brick houses. She jumped off of the roof and released the girl, who went running up to the village and yelled, only to find no one responding. She looked through and found no one.

The camp had been abandoned, and this little girl with it. "Weren't your parents here?" Jasmin asked and the girl shook her head.

"They died." She looked up, afraid she'd be abandoned to die on her own.

"Ralph, what do we do?" She walked over and Ralph sighed, thinking.

"We'll call in an emergency pick up. They'll take her to the hospital, and find out if any other tribes will take her in, or if they'll abandon her as well."

"What will they do if they'll abandon her?" Jasmin's eyebrows creased, showing her fear at the situation and Ralph frowned.

"Probably send her to a group home." He watched as Jasmin's bottom lip quivered.

"Hey, did you understand what we said?" Jasmin asked and the little girl shook her head. Jasmin sighed. "They're going to try and get someone else who knows how you live to take you in. I'll come by and check on you, but first you have to go and get checked to make sure you're healthy, alright?" Jasmin asked and the little girl nodded as Ralph called in for an emergency pick up.

They almost wouldn't land due to the large amount of snakes in the area, but Jasmin convinced them they were harmless. Ralph paled, realizing she didn't know they were horribly poisonous snakes. When they landed and the snakes started coming forward, Jasmin held out her hand and asked them to stay away, as some people were scared of snakes. The emergency personnel watched with wonder.

"Oh my god, it's Mother Earth!" The woman gasped and Jasmin looked up with a smile.

"Please, take care of this girl for me. What hospital is she going to?"

"If you're with Ralph, if you want to find her again, we'll bring her right to you. I promise you, Mother."

"Thank you." Jasmin spoke softly as the woman carried the scared child into the helicopter. Jasmin waved as they left and sighed, turning back to the troupe. "So, Guess I have a new name now. Mother Earth. Probably Mother Nature in other parts of the world. Can talk to people and animals. I wonder if I can talk to plants as well." She frowned and Ralph sighed.

"Worry about it later, Sheila. We need to get back on track." He looked up and out, narrowing his eyes. "Actually, looks like something's coming in that way. Maybe this was for the best." He sighed. Jasmin climbed up on top of the RV and Ralph sighed. He really was afraid to have her up here in the storm that looked like it was blowing through. The horizon looked black. He sighed as he looked up at the girl's leg as she patted the top, letting him know it was safe to go.

"Maybe I should-a go with her." Romano sighed, more worried for her safety than resuming their make out session, but either way would have ended the same.

''Don't think that's the best idea, Italy." Romano looked over, not used to being considered 'Italy'. He couldn't help but smile as he turned back to the girl's leg.

The storm turned out to be little more than wind and sand, but Ralph groaned, knowing this meant the paint on his Rvs was going to be gone. He practically had to drag Jasmin into the RV, as she'd wanted to stay outside in the storm, even though Ralph told her the sand would tear off her skin. As soon as he was driving again, she climbed to the top of the car.

Something in the air told her she didn't want to hide inside for this.

She sat on the car, tapping for Ludwig, who though he wasn't happy about disregarding Ralph's orders, he knew she defied the world around him. As long as he could hear her beat, he knew she was safe. The sand blew strong as they traveled, and it was agreed as soon as the sand killed the visibility they'd stop til it blew over. Jasmin hid on the hood of the car , her head ducked down so Ralph couldn't see til the visibility started to die off and Jasmin tapped, letting them know to stop as she climbed to the top of the car, standing, her foot tapping against the top of the car every ten seconds or so. Jasmin felt the sand brush her skin, but it didn't hurt. It was soft against her. She looked and realized it was blowing around her. She looked up and breathed in, feeling the land.

Just like how she could look into people's eyes and see their past, the world opened it's eye in her mind and she saw it's past. She saw the volcanoes from under the sea forming the giant land mass that became Pangaea. The world formed and broke away. The plants and animals on the land grew to love the new habitat, or died out. The land didn't care. It lived well, with the people who were here when Pangaea broke up, and they were happy. Then the English came and everything changed.

She watched as pollution and cities changed the land. She could feel the pain in her fingers and toes, around the edges of her neck. The pollution was hurting the land. She felt the world snap back around her and opened her eyes, standing on top of the RV. Ludwig had climbed up and shook her shoulders softly, but in a blind panic at the same time.

Kiku was taking her pulse and looking into her eyes, trying to find a response, while Francis and Romano had each laid a hand on her foot from the floor and prayed.

"It was amazing." She gasped out and the two startled, looking her over. "I looked into Australia. Like when I look in your eyes, I see your past, I looked into Australia! I saw the birth of Pangaea! I saw the birth of Australia!" She gasped and Ralph fell to his knees, his hands clenched over his chest.

"God Dammit, Jasmin! I told you to stay in the car!" He yelled and she looked down at him, startled. "You were eaten away! You were dead! There was nothing left but a skeleton! I don't care what you saw, as long as I never have to see that again!" He cried and clenched his hand over his head, trying to fight out his frustration.

"I was... gone?" Her eyes turned to Ludwig and she noticed the tears in his eyes, but Kiku was the one who responded.

"Even the bones had been broken apart. You were reforming by the time we got out of the car. You stopped tapping, but the sand was too strong, we couldn't come save you." Kiku sniffed. Jasmin looked over, seeing he'd been crying too and looked down, seeing Francis and Romano both praying their thanks to the god that had returned her. Jasmin looked over, finding Roderich praying as well, while Yao seemed to be just staring at her. He looked like he was lost, trying to figure out what had happened in his mind.

"Jasmin, Don't scare me like that! My old heart can't handle it, Aru!" He said, his voice wavering and she smiled, stepping down from the RV.

She'd hurt them all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but the storm, did it die off suddenly?"

"What does that matter?!" Ralph jumped up and grasped her shoulders, shaking her with his eyes clenched, tears still streaming down his face. "What does it matter what the storm did after it killed you and left you here! Do you know how long we've been here? Do you know how much we've been crying? What in the hell are we supposed to do if you run off and die again?!"

"Find a way. I need to do it six more times." She said and Ludwig paled. Jasmin climbed back up, giving him a hug. "The storm blew in for me. The continent wanted to talk to me. It's in pain." She said, her head a little clearer. "Australia has been hurting for a long time." She said and Ralph sighed.

"I know, the pollution." He said, watching as she sat down, Ludwig and Kiku on either side of her, Ralph smiled a little. "They're still panicking, you know."

Jasmin reached out and grasped them both around the necks and pulled them in, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you guys for worrying about me. I can't imagine how scared you were." She looked over at Kiku, who grasped her around the shoulder and cried, while Ludwig pressed his face to her chest, trying to hide the tears of relief. It took a few minutes til they both settled and Jasmin tapped, them both, getting them to move out of the way. She slid from the car and felt the sand on her feet. She walked over to Ralph, who was still shaking from what he'd seen, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him and his hands clasped her closely. She was surprised to hear him sob and held him close, just whispering calming words to him for a while. After a while, he'd finally started to calm and she reached down, lifting his chin and looked into his eyes.

He could see the world. The birth of the planet. The birth of Australia. The animals that used to live here, and the people. He could feel the same pain she felt. Before she was able to end it, he was looking through her as well. He'd seen her past, and was surprised to find out how her mind really had worked. He was able to see her heart.

As his head pulled away from hers, his eyes widened and he looked at her, sitting on his lap with a gentle smile. His hands wrapped around her again and pulled her in for a kiss.

He wasn't rough with her, the same way a lot of them had been after seeing into her past. He was careful and gentle, delicately running his hand down her back. It pulled at her heart. As he leaned back, looking at her with a smile she giggled.

"I didn't think you'd be so gentle with me." She said honestly, looking up into his eyes and he ran his hand over her cheek.

"Things have been rough enough on you. Saw no reason to be like that myself." He smiled and leaned his head forwards against hers. She blushed lightly, unused to the affections from the man.

"You know, the clothes you wear blow away in the storm, Aru. You naked." Yao said, after finally getting his tears under control and Jasmin glanced over, with confusion before looking down.

"MY BOOTS!" She yelled, jumping up and looking over the top of the car. "I LOVED those boots!" She cried and Ralph grinned.

He'd finally got a kiss in. It didn't feel as triumphant as he thought it would. He laid his head down on his arm and tried to get the tears to finally quit the rest of the way. He watched her as she sifted through the sand on top of the RV, and after finding one of the eyelets for her boots, started to quite horribly sob.

She wasn't perfect. She was bright and shining. She was the life of the party, even if she had to bring the party herself. She'd suffered with depression and was kicking its ass.

She was hopelessly in love with Ludwig, and wasn't too far behind with Kiku. He sighed, realizing he didn't have much of a chance with this.

But he wanted one. She was amazing. She was so warm. He couldn't help but smile and Yao groaned.

"Another one lost to her charm, Aru." He nudged Roderich, who sighed and looked over.

"I thought I'd at least get second place here, looks like we've all been put on the back burner." Roderich's eyes drifted over to the man beside him and Yao nodded.

"Still worth it, Aru."

"Never said it wasn't." Roderich grinned. "I don't' give my heart lightly, and for her to share my bed in my home means it's serious. I'm not giving her up." Roderich smiled at her, sobbing while a laughing Ludwig and Kiku tried to figure out what to do.

Her clothes were easy to fix, she'd had more outfits with her, but she commented she was running low again. "I'm the only one I know that could get this much damage this often and not be a raving lunatic by now."

"Alcoholic, about the same thing." Francis winked and watched as she turned to him, finishing off her bottle of vodka. She stood and stumbled, Ludwig jumping up to catch her before she fell. She was plastered. She went out beside the tents and started into her exercising, much to Ludwig's chagrin, and he was waiting for her to fall or puke. He watched as very drunken sit ups turned into drunken push ups, turned into a run. By that time she wasn't even stumbling anymore, and Ludwig watched.

"What on earth?"

"She heals quickly. She says she metabolizes fast, but with Francis' love potion, it didn't seem to take much less time. I'm confused." Romano sighed, looking out and Ludwig nodded.

Didn't make much sense to him, either.

"It's the way it affects the body." Francis stated flatly. She's prone to mental medications, while Alcohol is just dehydrating. That's what causes it's affects, so her body can regulate the moisture in her system to allow her to function, even if she's piss drunk. She's still gone, but her mind is clear because the rest of her his suffering, but she doesn't realize it because..." His eyes drifted over to Romano.

"You idiot!" Romano jumped up, looking after her for a second before taking off running. "You mean we just lost sight of a pissed drunk in the middle of the Australian outback at nightfall! Tu sei un pazzo!" He took off running, with Ludwig realizing seconds later and he took off after her as well.

Francis sighed and threw a few more large sticks onto the fire to increase visibility.

He couldn't help but sigh a few minutes later when Jasmin came back and frowned. "Where did everyone go?"

"To find you." Roderich came from one of the RV's, catching Francis' interest.

"Why didn't you go?" Francis asked, curious as Roderich sighed.

"You're wrong about her. Jasmin draws in moisture from around her. It's part of the reason she's always swimming when we're near water. She refreshes in water. With the storm that came through, feel the air." Roderich said, popping a teabag full of coffee into a mug of water he'd heated on the fire. "Would you like a glass as well?" Roderich's eyes went up to catch Jasmin's and she frowned.

"Yeah, but can you make it up for me? I better go catch them." Jasmin sighed and Roderich nodded.

He watched as she took off and looked over at Francis. "This is pathetic."

"Beaten out by two hotheads." Francis agreed.

"You losers. Both of you." Yao snuck back into camp with Kiku looking about ready to fall over behind him. Francis' hands flew to cover his mouth as he nearly died laughing. Roderich could only hope he wasn't sharing a room with the man tonight. Francis could laugh, Yao wasn't always trying to get into his pants. Something about how a beard made him look too masculine.

When Kiku came by the fire and sat, Francis noticed he didn't look so well. He reached out, a bottle of water in his hand and Kiku's eyes inched up carefully before he took it. "Arigatou."

"Are you alright? You look pale." Roderich mentioned and Kiku nodded. He frowned and stretched, an audible crack in his back and he hissed, but some color returned to his face.

"I'll be fine, I hope." He sighed and looked up, letting the other two know there was something he wasn't saying, but they both knew when he set his mind to it, he'd rather die than to give his secrets. They'd have to wait.

Francis couldn't help but smile, remembering he had his secret as well. He still had to...

_**So that's it for this chapter! I don't know if I'll post later today, or tomorrow, so check back often!**_

_**じゃね！**_

_**まつ**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**I'm in a foul mood. I'm posting now because I need more smut in my life, and I'll be writing more shortly.**_

_**Sonic Winchester- There's actually a reason for that. You'll see eventually.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Him and Kiku call themselves old all the time in Cannon. I figured, it keeps authenticity, right?**_

_**Lavendor Queen- It's a testosterone thing. Guys instinctively act more masculine when around the woman/man they like. It's like an ingrained habit.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show.**_

_**Disclaimer- FUCK!**_

Chapter 67

Ludwig made it back to camp, and the others waited around and eventually decided to leave someone to tend the fire. When they came back, the fire could be doused to let everyone else know the next morning they'd returned.

If not, it was time to call in the emergency crews.

Jasmin had found him a bit out, and sighed, looking over him, gasping for breath, about ready to fall over. "How out of shape are you?" She grinned and he stood, puffing his chest.

"It's not my fault the pastas and tomatoes are so tasty! And that exercise is so hard! Besides, I wouldn't be this worn out if I didn't panic and take off running as fast as I could! You should feel happy-"

"I am." Jasmin cut him off with a smile and Romano sighed, letting his shoulders drop. "I really am happy you were so worried about me." She walked up to him and slid her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. "You're always so kind to me. I think that was the first time you've ever yelled at me." She giggled and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I told you a while ago, part of the reason I like you is your brutal honesty. Why are you saying sorry now? It's what I like to hear from you. The fire in your heart, si?" He blushed at hearing her use his own force of habit.

"Say something else in Italian for me?" He asked and she smiled.

"Mi piaci quando sei così. Sei molto bello, e quando si mostrano come vivace si può essere, mi fa sentire felice." She looked up and he chuckled. His eyes shone as he watched the way her lips moved when she spoke.

"You sound native. It's amazing." He chuckled as she blushed. "Amaze me more, Bella." His hand reached up to cradle her cheek as his lips were brought to hers. Jasmin widened her eyes, surprised by his forward nature. Her heart pounded as his hand was brought down her neck and her eyes closed, taking in the feeling of him. His tongue ran over her lip, asking for access and she went with it, letting his tongue run over hers. His hand ran farther down, running over her chest and she gasped, surprised as his other hand encircled her waist, holding her to him. His kiss turned harder. He was boiling over and Jasmin was being carried along with it. He held her down by her wrists to the sand, kissing her in just the right way to make her head too hazy to realize what was happening. His hands roamed over her body and she gasped, breaking the kiss and looked up into his eyes.

His eyes were set on hers. His lips a little swollen from kissing. Her hand ran up to his cheek and ran across the pink dusting and she smiled, kissing his blush before he returned his lips to hers. He slid her shirt up, hooking his fingers under her bra and pulled them off, looking over her for a moment before running his hand softly up her body. "So beautiful..." His eyes were wide on her, surprised at seeing her laying like this before him. He leaned down to kiss her again as she started working on the buttons on his shirt. She slid the material from his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest, surprised to find muscle on him. He was a lot thinner than the other guys here, and didn't have the muscle tone, but he was easier to wrap her arms around. She couldn't help but smile when his hands started working on her shorts button. They slid the material off slowly, each really looking over each other for the first time and Romano blushed, self consciousness working its way into his mind.

"Sorry if I'm not quite as handsome as the others." He looked away and Jasmin sat up and pressed her palm to his cheek.

"But... you are." His eyes looked sceptically back at her and Jasmin smiled. "You may not be all big and muscular, but only you and Ludwig were able to get my attention the first time we met." His eyes widened in surprise. "You're amazing." She grinned and he smiled softly, laying down beside her. His arms wrapped around her and his lips found his way back to hers.

They probably just laid there, kissing, feeling the skin of the other against their own for twenty minutes, just enjoying the sensations of being in the others arms. Finally, panting, Romano looked up at her. "Bella, do you want me?"

"Si. I do." She smiled softly. His lips were brought back to hers, and his legs twisted around hers. The sensation was different, but intense. He was so soft and gentle with her. She couldn't even explain how he was able to slide into her, the angles seemed all wrong, but it didn't feel wrong at all. It was amazing. She felt his hand run up her chest, pinching lightly and she gasped, surprised when he took the opportunity to press his tongue further into her mouth. His other hand ran down her and slid low between them. He started caressing her, pressing against the most sensitive part of her and she gasped, her voice catching in her throat as he moved his hand faster, his hips started pushing harder against hers and the light moaning she'd been doing turned to yells of ecstasy that seemed to echo across the sand. Jasmin's head was spinning. It didn't feel normal. She felt like she was on fire! She couldn't keep air in her lungs! He was doing something that was driving her insane! She knew she was yelling his name, but she couldn't have stopped, even if she'd wanted to.

"Jasmin, I'm gonna..." He gasped out and Jasmin pressed her face to his shoulder, biting him to try and keep from screaming.

"Me too! Romano, What are you doing to me?!" She yelled as her fingers gripped to his back. His arm that wasn't working it's own magic on her slid around her back and pulled her tighter to him, allowing him to press further in as they both yelled out.

They just laid there for a few minutes, not bothering to pull out or move, just tried to catch their breaths, enjoying each other's embrace. Finally his head moved a little away from hers and Romano smiled softly, running his hand back over her cheek. "Ti amo molto, Il mio amato. I'd give up the stars if it meant I could look forever into your eyes." He said softly, watching her eyes dance in the starlight from above them. Jasmin ran her hand up to his cheek and softly kissed him.

"So warm..." She felt tears in her eyes.

The coldness that she'd been stuck with since Gil and Ivan left was gone. She'd been feeling better the whole time, but it suddenly dawned on her, laying in Romano's arms, that the cold was gone.

Romano realized what she was talking about and his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't help but grin after. "Grazie, Principessa. For letting me into your life, even if just for a little bit." His smile turned sad and Jasmin watched as he pulled away. He stood and stretched, looking around. He was able to see the glow from the fire and sighed, pulling his pants on. Jasmin dressed quickly, but worried about the look in his eyes.

She didn't want him looking sad like that. It broke her heart.

They entered the camp and as Jasmin turned to the tent, Romano sighed, looking into the fire. Francis had fallen asleep who knew how long ago, and the two stood, staring at each other. "Come to bed. We should try and get some sleep."

"You go ahead. I'll be in." He said softly and Jasmin stood still, clasping her hands before her.

"Please don't be sad." She didn't know what else to say. She could feel the corners of her eyes prickle with tears and he looked up at her.

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her he was fine. He wanted to say everything was okay.

"But I love you, and you don't feel the same way for me. I give you my heart, but in the end, I know you'll give it to Germany. It hurts." He said, looking back down to the fire, trying to hide his eyes before tears started. He didn't want to cry before her. He knew she was hurting enough just seeing him like this.

"Romano, I'm sorry." She bowed low and went to the tent without another word. It was only a few minutes later she could hear him cry.

Jasmin didn't wake up the next morning. It was close to two in the afternoon when her eyes opened and she noticed Romano and Roderich sitting and chatting beside her, with a bowl of water and a washcloth. "What's going on?" She asked and Romano looked at her with sad eyes.

"Mi dispiace, Principessa. I didn't mean to worry you so much last night." Romano's eyes still showed the sadness they'd held the night before, and without realizing she was doing it, her bottom lip stuck out to show she was close to tears as well. "I didn't mean to do this to you." His hand caressed her cheek and Roderich sighed.

"You fell ill. Romano's convinced it's his fault. Chances are you got sick from the little girl you were holding." Roderich wrung out the cloth and pressed it over her forehead. "Either way, we're stuck for a couple of days til either you're feeling better, or we've cleared enough space for everyone to sit in the cars." He sighed and Jasmin nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, meine geliebte." Roderich's eyes softened at the girl who glanced between the two dejected looking men in the tent with her.

"Both of you, I'm so sorry." She cried. She reached her hands up over her eyes and tried to hide her tears. Romano curled up, pressing his hands over his eyes and Roderich looked between the two of them with a sigh.

She'd said both of them. He'd lost as well. He felt like an ice pick was dug into his heart. "Excuse me." He made his way from the tent and left. He walked probably fifty feet away from any of them, knowing instinctively what direction Austria was in, and fell to his knees. He prayed his heart would be heard. He prayed he'd find some way to woo her back to his side. She'd loved him once. Before she'd left for Greece, he knew he was winning. His fist made it's way to the ground and he fought. He yelled and punched, kicked and threw the sand as far away as he could. He needed to find a way! He needed to win her back!

He didn't even know when he'd started sobbing. He'd been fighting so hard it hadn't even dawned on him what he was doing. He fell to the sand, bashing his fist as hard as he could as he cried, the sand making its way into his mouth and nose, but he didn't even care. He fought as hard as he could against the very ground he lay on.

Then he just laid there. He didn't move, he didn't sob. He just lay with his head on the sand, letting the tears burn their way down his face. Letting the sun burn his arms and neck. He didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

He couldn't hear Austria. There was no voice to tell him how to win her back. There was no brilliant plan that popped into his head. He was lost.

Ludwig watched the scene with heart ache. His brother was suffering, but he had a feeling if he tried to comfort him it would only make things worse. He didn't know what to do. He sighed as his eyes made their way over to the tent. He could hear both occupants crying.

Everyone was hurt. Everyone was in pain.

But he wasn't going to give her up this time.

He went to the RV's and started rearranging things. They were able to have enough space, with the way he'd moved things around, but they'd have to get rid of the Vodka. Ludwig walked over with the bags as well as one of his own under his arm and threw the vodka into the fire, causing it to burn brighter, getting the attention of a few of the people there as he threw his bag into the fire and poured another bottle over it, causing it to combust. He tossed the plastic bottle in and watched as it melted before tossing in another one.

"What are you doing?!" Ralph started to panic, but when he saw the dark look on Ludwig's face it dawned on him who he was speaking to. He may have been light and fun so far, but he was Germany. He could be cold and calculating when he needed to.

"Clearing space. We leave in two hours." He said and Ralph nodded, a little panic setting in. He and Francis started setting up the tents as Ludwig burned the rest of the bottles. As he'd expected, it cleared the RV's enough that they could all fit.

Jasmin, Roderich and Romano were each told to go to a different car, and they wouldn't know who they'd be with til it was time to go. Roderich got into Ludwig's car and he groaned, knowing this was going to make the trip almost unbearable. Jasmin climbed into Yao and Kiku's car while Francis and Ralph got to sit with Romano.

Jasmin hoped Francis could cheer his brother up, and that the same would go for Roderich and his brother.

She sat in the car, and though Yao kept handing her water, she didn't drink. Kiku could see the depression that had returned full force and desperately wanted to beat the two men in the other cars til the twitching stopped. "Orokana baka! Just when things were getting better they had to go pull this!" He gritted his teeth and Yao slid a hand on the other's shoulder.

"You showing this will help none, Aru. Calm down. We separate her from the pain, not enclose her with it, Aru." Kiku took a deep breath and sighed, trying to release his stress.

"Gomennasai. Arigatou, Yao." Kiku sighed and Yao smiled sadly, patting his shoulder.

"It's not his fault. It's mine. I did this. I did it again." Jasmin cried and Kiku growled, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"We all knew what we were in for. We all want a chance to win your heart, but we're never going to get it if these baka never realize what they're fighting against! We're not fighting against Ludwig! We're not even fighting against you! We're fighting our own restrictions! If they can't handle the pressure, maybe they shouldn't be here in the first place!" Kiku's tone took a dangerous tone and Jasmin just stared, surprised and fairly afraid. She'd never heard Kiku sound like this.

"He's angry you upset again. We were so glad you happier, then this, aru. I'm disappointed too." Yao's soft voice filled her head, but it did nothing to lift her spirits.

"It still never would have happened if I hadn't given them so much hope." Jasmin's eyes turned to Yao, looking for any sign of disagreement, and as she expected, there was none. "Maybe you guys would be better off without me after all." Her eyes turned back to her lap and Kiku punched the dashboard.

"DAMMIT! We were so close!" Kiku yelled and Jasmin covered her head, panicking.

"Jasmin!" Yao yelled and grasped her. "Kiku! Pull over! Now!" Kiku stopped and stilled as he saw her. Jasmin was terrified. Her hands shook, held up like she was protecting her head, her eyes were wide open and unblinking. She was as still as stone. Yao jumped from the car, pulling her out, but she just fell to the ground, curled into a ball and screamed, fighting his hands away as he grabbed her. He pulled her to his chest and held her close as Kiku stared in shock at what he'd done.

"Jasmin! Can you hear me?" She didn't respond and Yao frowned. He'd seen everyone else do it, so it couldn't be that hard, right? He grasped her face and turned it up to his, looking into her eyes.

He could see everything in her. Her past, her present. Germany and Prussia. Russia and Sweden. Norway and Italy. Austria and the world itself. When the world stopped flashing by, he felt like he was about to faint. It was almost too much for him to handle. He gasped in air, realizing he'd have to look in again. Her mind was too muddled due to the panic.

When she was a child, she grew up with fighting. Yelling. Always yelling. She never handled it well. Even she'd realized she had a problem. She'd curl up, or jump into the fight to direct it at her.

She could handle being yelled at, but couldn't handle people yelling at each other.

Kiku, in her mind, was yelling at Romano and Roderich.

He understood, but before he could move, she was wandering through his memories. He watched with interest, wondering how she'd find his life so far. When the opium made it's appearance he winced, knowing that wasn't the best part of his life. He still remembered people being shot outside their houses, but it was the only way to make everyone afraid of the drug.

As her mind separated from hers she just sat there, shivering on his lap, her hands wrapped around herself. "Yao, I'm so cold!" She shook and he felt her head.

She was burning up! He looked up at Ralph and waved him over. "We need to get her to a hospital. Her head, she's burning up. She can't handle it out here." His eyes glanced up to the Aussie who sighed and felt her head.

"Guess this cuts the trip short. I'll make a call. You'll go with her." Ralph said as he stood and walked over to the RV, calling in for another emergency evac, as well as another food drop, this time things that could be eaten while driving. He sighed, requesting more gasoline as well. The lie would be discovered now.

They weren't stopping after this. They needed to get back to her as soon as possible. "Alright, we're headed back to Alice Springs." Ralph said into the group of people that had surrounded the shivering girl.

"The storm's over?" Romano asked with a weak voice and Ralph sighed.

"I lied." Jasmin spoke up and Ralph looked down, surprised. "I didn't want this to end, so I asked him to take us somewhere else that would take more time. I'm sorry." She looked up and every eye on her seemed to give a little more light.

"Bella, you could have just said so earlier. You didn't have to lie about it." Romano leaned down and brushed his fingers over her cheek. He smiled softly to her and she felt her nerves soften a little, some of the pressure in her head died away.

"If you would have said you'd wanted to say, I wouldn't have left." Roderich sighed, looking at the girl. "I thought we'd taught you to say what you wanted! Are we going to have to teach you all over again?" He said with a cocky smile and Jasmin cried as she laughed at his tone.

"You guys use all the pretty words you want! I'm losing precious time with Toni here!" France fumed and Jasmin laughed harder.

"Thank you." Her eyes glanced around before she fell to Yao's lap, unconscious. It was an hour til the helicopter was there, and Yao went with her, as he couldn't drive. The four crates were dropped off and Ralph sighed as he thanked the group.

"That's the Mother Earth. Be careful with her." Ralph warned and the man putting the IV in her arm glanced up with narrowed eyes.

"I don't believe in such silly superstition, but if I wasn't careful I wouldn't be doing my job correctly. She'll be fine.

"She's allergic to penicillin." Yao said softly and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"She is?" Francis asked surprised, trying to think back through her memories.

"Yeah, She's allergic to many things, but the only fatal allergy is penicillin, Aru." He looked up at the man who slowly slid the needle back into the casing. Turns out Yao had mentioned that just in time.

"She'll be at the Alice Springs Hospital. See you there." They said as they closed the door.

Ralph was pissed. No doubt after this she'd want to leave. Hell, he couldn't blame her. Nothing but dessert. He sighed as he started breaking down the crate, starting the transfer of the gasoline into the vehicle. It's a good thing they were willing to take back the last drop offs for an exchange or else they wouldn't have the room.

But they weren't going to stop anymore except to change drivers. No more cooking. No more tents or sleeping bags. Nothing like that.

Just driving. No more of her brilliant smiles. No more of her joyous laughter.

He looked over at Ludwig, who was also draining the fuel into the other RV and frowned. "God dammit, there's been very few times in my life I've hated a country, and right now..." His eyes narrowed and Ludwig could only sigh.

"I've been getting that a lot lately."

_**Leave me reviews, I need a hug.**_

_**Arrivederci!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**I'm seriously just finishing the chapter right now. I don't know if I'll be able to have one up tomorrow if my time keeps up at this disjointed rate. It's been a weird few days, and I don't see it getting any better.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- She will, but we need more fun first!**_

_**Lavendor Queen- They kissed! When she thought the lions were coming, remember? She held him down and kissed him. And there's a big difference between someone you care about being depressed and the price of eggs, lol! At least that's my excuse. I forgot about that when I wrote the scene... (Dur)**_

_**Triple T 123- Exactly! Time to cheer people up again! And a friend of mine's father passed away. He was a really cool guy. And on top of that, some of the christmas presents I'd bought, my husband destroyed because he won't watch where he's walking. ARGH! (Doing better now)**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Thankies! :D**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I got a yogurt maker and am seriously considering making fil **__**mjölk.**_

Chapter 68

Jasmin woke to see Yao sleeping in the bed beside her. She felt her head spin and looked around, realizing she was in a building. What in the hell? Had she gone delusional? She stood up and winced as the IV tugged her arm and looked down. "Yao?" She turned and shook him, starting to panic. "Yao, where are we?!" His eyes stared as he woke, confused for a second before her words worked into his brain.

"You fainted. We call for emergency pick up. I go with you, Aru." He watched as some of his words seemed to strike memories in her mind. "Lay back down, you're still sick, Aru."

"I don't want you getting sick too." She frowned and he smiled softly.

"I would already be sick by now, Aru. I'm fine. Not contagious. Lay down." She did as she was told and laid down, resting her head on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"Sorry to be such a bother." She sounded sad again.

"If you bother, I wouldn't. You fine, Aru." He watched as she nodded and closed her eyes.

He was so comfortable. They were both back out in seconds.

The next time she woke she was alone. She sat up, feeling groggy, but at least her head wasn't spinning anymore. "Hello?" She called and a kind faced woman came in and patted her on the arm.

" Hi, Deary. You alright?"

"Where's Yao?" She asked and the woman sighed.

"I'm sorry, we had to kick him out. It's family only."

"But... he is family." Jasmin stared confused at the woman and she blushed, turned green, then shook her head.

"Sorry, he said you were his girlfriend." The woman cringed and Jasmin laid back down.

"We're not family through blood." Jasmin groaned, knowing this had to sound horrible. "It's not even adoption. It's hard to explain. Him and the rest of his group, they're all family, and they're all my 'boyfriends', as he so kindly put it." The woman stared at her, not knowing how to take this.

"Please let him in."

"I'll go get him now." She turned and hurried from the room, making Jasmin want to smack him when he came back in.

Jasmin looked out the window seeing a storm start up. Just some rain, nothing too much, but it was weird how it seemed to be set perfectly to her mood.

"You still sad, Aru?" She heard and looked over, seeing him watch her with a tenderness she missed suddenly.

"Yeah." She sighed and he walked in, sitting on the bed beside her. "How did you know?"

"The storm, you're causing it." Yao sighed and caressed her hand. "The storm feel like you, Aru." He watched as her eyes turned sad and she looked like she was near tears. He pulled her head over to his chest and held her close. "They get over things quick. No need to be sad, Aru." He smiled, trying to get her to cheer up, but was disappointed as she started the telltale sniffing.

"Hey!" Jasmin heard and looked over with a sniff, seeing everyone pile into the room.

"Did everyone come on the helicopter? You didn't abandon the RV's, did you?" She started to Panic and everyone turned to Yao, who sighed.

"Jasmin, you've been out for three days. They just getting here, Aru." He watched as she stared, trying to make sense of his words.

"I've lost three days?" She asked at barely a whisper and Yao nodded.

"Been lonely here, Aru." Jasmin reached out for him and Yao smiled as he gave her a hug. "As you guys can see, she just waking up, Aru."

"Mein Gott, have they said anything yet?" Ludwig asked and Roderich sighed, pulling the clip board from the wall.

"Looks like severe dehydration, and a bacterial infection?"

"I'm contaminated!" Jasmin looked up at Yao, who shook his head.

"Remember what I say earlier, Aru. If you were contagious, I'd already be sick." He watched as she relaxed.

"Also, none of the rest of us are sick." Ludwig offered and Jasmin nodded.

"No, Yao's sick, just not like that." Kiku grumbled and Yao grinned, stepping up to him.

"Already?" His eyes held a humor Jasmin hadn't seen on him as Kiku sighed and nodded.

"Turn." Yao stated and Kiku looked around with a blush. "No, don't care. We not in the wild, Aru. You want fix? Turn around!"

Jasmin blushed bright red at the wording and stared in shock as Kiku turned and Yao whipped his arms back and around behind his head. He grasped both with one hand while pressing on certain spots on his back. Kiku gasped in pain as a few of the spots were pressed and brought his knee between Kiku's shoulder blades, grasping both wrists and pulled down. They could all hear a few pops. Yao brought his knee down but grasped again around Kiku's arms and pulled him up taller and hopped, sending a series of cracks through the room. "Better, Aru?"

"Hai. Arigatou." Kiku stretched, another couple of pops sounding.

"That's what's been going on this whole time?" Francis stared, his jaw dropped. "We thought he was... eh... never mind." Francis blushed as he turned away and Jasmin giggled at the sight.

"Bella?" Romano slowly crept to the side of her bed and Jasmin looked at him as if it were the hardest thing to do. "I'm sorry I got like that. I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you. I never would have thought it would have caused a chain reaction like this. Ti prego, perdonami?" His eyes showed he was still hurt, but was trying to hide it for her.

"I never blamed you, Romano. Not for a second. There's nothing to forgive. I've been playing with your hearts, and my own heartache is the price I pay for it. I keep forgetting this isn't all just fun and games, and in the end I'm going to end out hurting you guys." Her eyes drifted to the window. "I'm just hoping at the end of this you guys can forgive me." She sighed and Romano sat down softly beside her, pulling her head to his chest.

"I'll always forgive you, Bella. I could never truly be mad at someone who could always make me smile, si?" He nearly whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I love you too much to stay mad at you for long. I just have to learn to deal with the fact I've lost here. This is fun now, it's not to win, it's to keep you happy. I'll change my mindset. I'll keep you happy. When the time comes, I'll say... goodbye." His voice cracked and Jasmin held him tighter.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She said softly. Romano couldn't help but smile.

"Neither do I." He couldn't help but smile. "Maybe after this, you could come by for a visit, si? Come and see Italy again! This time without the guns and people locked in the basement!" He laughed and Jasmin giggled into his chest.

"That would be nice." She smiled up and Romano sighed.

"And we wouldn't really have to say goodbye. It's more like 'ciao'. Just til later." He watched as she started responding more lightly. Her cheeks regained some of their color and it dawned on Romano how much she really put into their feelings.

He looked over at Roderich who watched her with a sad smile. "You can come visit me again. Maybe, this time, we can even leave the house." He watched as her smile turned more sad.

She watched him carefully. Two months ago he couldn't break the smile from his face. He was always shining. Now he looked ready to break down. He watched her, seeing her get farther away and sighed. "Maybe I should just leave." He started to turn and stilled, feeling arms wrap around him. He smiled and turned to the girl, a bit of his smile still intact. "You hug me now, but in a day will you even remember I'm here? You've barely spoken to me since the first night. If I leave, you won't even miss me."

"Every day." She said, her head still pressed to his arm. "Every day I remember you smiling, sitting under the tree behind your house. Every day I remember you looking at me with heartbroken eyes telling me you'd run off and got married while I was sleeping. Every day I remember you asking to forgive you, to give you another chance. Kiku was right. You're not fighting against each other, or even me to win this competition. Your fighting against yourselves. Roderich, you could have had me if you fought, but you just sat back and waited. The only two that seem to be trying, really trying at all are Ludwig and Kiku, and I'm not even sure if Kiku realizes he's doing it!" She glanced exasperated, over at the Japanese man, staring at her, beaming with pride. "Roderich, if you want me, you have to win me! You can't just sit and wait for your next turn! Give yourself a turn! Where's the man who fought so hard to win my heart before? Who followed in my shadow and took care of me without me even realizing it, just to make sure I was happy?" By this point she was angry. She spoke and the words made sense to her, more than they had in her mind.

"This goes to all of you. If you're going to roll over and play dead, go home. Feeling your heartache is killing me. If you're going to fight for my heart, then fight! Like there's no tomorrow, fight! If you're already planning your goodbye speech, then just leave so I can think you a coward and not hurt as much when you abandon me." She said, her eyes sweeping the room.

Some of the men in the room looked energized by her words. They realized what she was saying and knew if they tried hard and didn't give up, there was still a chance.

A few faces turned to horror. Francis suddenly realized he couldn't leave yet. She still needed him, whether he liked it or not. Ludwig looked devastated. He knew he'd have to fight again, and honestly, he knew he was going up against the best in the world. France, Italy and Austria were world famous for their whirlwind romances. He was Germany, famous for killing eleven million people unjustly, and for their beer steins. He sighed, looking up into her eyes. Her eyes watched his. He stared, surprised to not see her more entranced by everyone else at this point, but her eyes didn't leave his at all. He could feel her words in his mind. 'I love you. Please don't panic. Please don't give up.' He sighed, a smirk showing he was giving in. "When this is done, you're going to owe me so much." He chuckled and Jasmin's eyes showed her mirth.

"I'll be happy to pay you back." She watched as he looked around and sighed.

This was a competition again. Jasmin couldn't help but sigh with relief when no one caved. She turned, looking around the room, at the heightening spirits. As much as she hated to admit it, if anyone in this room had said no, if any of them had given up, she wouldn't have thought they were a coward. She would have broken.

She didn't know why, but she needed all of them. She needed them to stay by her side. She realized part of it a while a go, the first time she was called Mother Earth.

They were a part of her. She was the earth, They were the countries. They needed each other.

"I need you guys. I know I probably just seem selfish, and honestly I am, but I really need you guys." The anger she was showing broke and she grasped to Romano and Yao, hugging them both. Her head rested between their chests and no one could miss the looks on their faces. Yao was smiling down at the girl while Romano was looking sinisterly up at Yao.

"Don't get any ideas, over-sexed rice freak." Romano grumbled and Jasmin giggled, looking up at him. Her smile and the shine in her eyes softened the look on Romano and he sighed, patting her on the back. "I'm glad you're happier, Bella. I'm not mad, and I'll be happy, I promise." He watched as she nodded and rested her head again between them.

The next two days were a whirlwind. Jasmin seemed to heal at an amazing rate, the doctors were amazed by the girl. She would have birds randomly flock to her window, and if it was open, which happened more than once, the birds would come in and lay on her. The doctors would come into the room to see the girl with a bright smile, petting the birds on the head, whistling and talking to the birds as they cuddled her, whoever was there as her guard at the time would generally be smiling at the scene before them.

After another two days she was released. She'd said she was ready to leave days before, and had started another trip while she was locked away. They headed back to Ralph's house to regroup and start planning the next leg of their journey.

Ralph was happy she'd asked to stay in Australia, as she hadn't even seen a crocodile! He couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. Crocodiles aren't something people who don't hunt search out.

But this was her, and she'd probably draw them all in too. He'd hated to say no, but he didn't think having their camp covered in the giants was the best idea, but offered to come with her to wherever they went next.

After a lot of thought, Jasmin decided to go somewhere she hadn't been yet. She was thinking southern hemisphere, but she couldn't think of any countries she'd want to go to, except Australia.

She never went to England. She never went to China. Her time in Canada was slim, and she honestly didn't remember much of it.

Or she could go to Romania. Her eyebrow twitched at the thought. Vampires. Fun old style mythology. She grasped her laptop, looking over the country with a grin. "Let's go to Romania!" She grinned and looked up, startling Ralph. He looked around, hoping for some form of support, to discover everyone else had left. He sighed and looked back at the girl.

"It might be different than you'd hope, sheila. I don't' want you to be upset when you get there, and remember, it's the middle of fall there now. It'll be cold." He said and watched as she smiled.

"I still wanna go! Vampires and romance go hand in hand! Such tragedy that it makes life really stand out!"

"Vampires?!" Ralph stilled, staring at the girl. She did realize they weren't real, right? "Jasmin, please, reconsider! How about Russia?"

"I don't think I can see Ivan right now." Her lip turned down and Ralph sighed.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"More than the world. More than the stars. He was everything to me." She sighed and he watched.

"So, if he meant that much to you, and now he's gone, where are your stars? Where is the world now?" He asked softly, wondering what even prompted him to say something like that.

"You guys. You each took a star, you each held up a piece of the world for me. That's why I'm lost here. I can't choose one because every one of you make me able to stand." She looked up at him and he realized what had been said.

She's trying to choose faster so as not to hurt people, but she can't choose because they each mean so much to her.

"You know, we all know Germany's going to win this. I can't figure out how you hadn't just said it and went off with him already." He didn't sound angry, but Jasmin flinched back at his words all the same.

"Ludwig is important to me. I loved him before I was even here. He's different, but good. I love him dearly, but I can't make up my mind on him. I don't know what to do. Should I choose someone who disappeared on me before? Do I even really love him now, or is it just the memory of loving him before? I don't know what my mind is thinking. I don't know what it's saying. All the same, I have to follow it." She said and for the first time Ralph realized Ludwig didn't have the biggest chance of winning.

He had the smallest. He was so convinced he was going to win, he wasn't doing anything to actually win. So far, Kiku was probably in the lead. And he shouldn't be too hard to beat. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't me and you go out tonight? Just the two of us." He said and watched. She sat on the couch, her feet pulled up while she typed away on her laptop.

"Like a date?" She asked, her eyes glanced up and Ralph nodded.

"I didn't get a night before, I thought we were taking turns." He shrugged, trying to act playful, but she could see the hope shining through in his eyes.

"Tonight, me and you. Tomorrow night, we'll go out with everyone, and after that, we get on a plane and head towards Romania, as long as the he doesn't have a problem with our presence." She sighed. She'd asked if anyone could inbox her his number and could only wait. She glanced up, seeing the happy smile on his face and couldn't help but giggle. She looked down at the clock and saw it was only three in the afternoon. It looked like the rest of the group was out and about and Jasmin stood and stretched. "Hey, could you take me into town?" She asked with a smile and he stood and nodded, grabbing his keys as she slid on an extra pair of shoes Yao happened to have that would fit her.

Jasmin grabbed a new pair of boots first thing. Not that she wasn't grateful to Yao, but his shoes felt too airy after the type of boots she was used to.

She made sure Ralph didn't notice, but she got a pair of sandal heels. She was also going to get a dress, as well as a few other things as her clothing had somehow disappeared again. At the next store, which sold the clothing she'd need, she grabbed a few pairs of black pants, a bag of black thank tops, undergarments and to the amusement of the woman behind the counter, pink socks. She got the dress and made sure to distract Ralph so he didn't see it while it was rang up. She rang it up and had paid, leaving the store with the bag in hand by the time he came back with the ice cream cone she'd requested.

They made it back to the house and fortunately Alfred had inboxed her Romania's number, so she was able to call and see if it was alright for her group to come out. He hadn't even heard about the meeting with her. Somehow he'd been left out and asked in exchange if he could get a week as well. She knew the others would throw a fit, but she agreed, and promised to try and find out why he wasn't notified about the meetings. She realized she'd never met him as she hung up the phone and sighed.

There was another who was gypped out of spending time with her. She made her way through the house and eventually found him, sitting on a couch near the pool table, chatting happily with Kiku about something. Before she found the time to jump in, he noticed her and smiled, waving her in.

"What's up? You looking shy, Aru." Jasmin nodded and blushed, fidgeting with her hands, drawing Kiku's attention.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Kiku stood and left the room. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to make her this nervous. He couldn't help but sigh as he left. How could she hold him to the floor and kiss him senseless two floors above, then be this nervous just talking to him? Kiku tried to hold his chuckle til he left the room.

"Yao, since you were kind of pushed out of the first meeting, and you didn't really get a chance to spend time with me like the others did, I was wondering, if in like three weeks you wanted to spend a week with me, just the two of us?" She asked and he patted the couch beside himself. Jasmin sat quietly and Yao pulled her head to his chest, turning and trapped her with his legs. His arms surrounded her and for the first time in a while she felt completely enclosed. She felt safe and warm in his arms. She couldn't help but smile and Yao smiled at her.

"Nothing would make me happier." He kissed the top of her head as she let out a contented sigh.

_**That's it for now! I'll try and have a chapter up tomorrow!**_

_**Laters!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**So, I finished another chapter and am putting it up now. As I finish, I'll be throwing them out at this point, unless I get a lot in a day, in which case I'll go back to '5 cats for 5 Deutschmarks at Arbys'. Wait, no that's not right...**_

_**Sonic Winchester- I will!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I know, right? He's gonna be a blast! Mwahhahaha!**_

_**And now for your smut fix for the day!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Arbys does NOT have 5 cats for 5 Deutschmarks!**_

Chapter 69

Ralph waited at the front door. He'd told her they weren't going anywhere too fancy, it was Alice Springs after all. They didn't really have a business for high class, just fun and amusing. He decided to dress up a little for her, wearing a button up and tie, a black jacket he'd bought for meetings and black slacks, but his hiking boots stuck out in the outfit, making him wonder if he even should have bothered. He knew she'd been getting ready for a while, but remembered looking over what she'd bought.

She didn't, he thought to himself, eyes narrowing as she finally skipped out into the living room, drawing the attention of Roderich and Ludwig, who stared, a little shocked at the girl.

A short black mini dress that fanned out when she walked, black boots with a little bit of a platform and shiny straps, her hair pulled up into a bun. She'd put on a little makeup, having left it at the house she didn't need to buy any new. Just a dab of blue eyeshadow and a pink lipstick. Her cheeks had a slight glow and he realized it matched the lipstick perfectly. "You look amazing, Jasmin. You ready?" He asked and she nodded, a cute smile gracing her cheeks.

They headed out and Jasmin watched with amusement when Ralph pulled up to a restaurant. "This isn't some huge hub here, so we don't have the upscale stuff you're probably used to. Sorry you got so dressed up for nothing."

"I got dressed up for you, not for the night." She said softly and he turned to her, feeling his cheeks burn from her words.

"Ah, then, thank you. You do look great." He smiled as he jumped from the RV, Running around to open the door for her. Jasmin's shoulders fell when she saw the place and for a split second he was worried she'd been disappointed, til he saw her face.

She was relieved. "Not the look I was expecting." He said, his curiosity taking over and Jasmin's eyes turned to his with a slight pink still wearing in her cheeks from his earlier compliments.

"I'm not very good at the 'high class' thing. I could probably fake it, but I'm more like what you've seen so far. Drunk and yelling in the middle of nowhere, hanging out around the bonfire type of girl." She watched as he smiled.

"I was only planning to hit the bar after this. Maybe, if you're up for it after...?"

"Let's see how I handle the bar first!" She giggled and he could only chuckle as they entered the restaurant.

Things went really well. They ate and chatted the whole time, drawing the attention of a few of the guys there. After, Ralph escorted her next door, where they'd actually parked. It was a rowdy little bar, the man behind the counter wore a leather vest and a white tee shirt. Jasmin realized there was only one other girl in the place, and she was barely even a woman, at that. Tall with long hair, a grin that said she'd probably beaten a few of the men in this place at something. Her eyes glanced over to Jasmin and she frowned, not liking having her place taken as the token chick.

"You new around here?" She asked and Jasmin stared at her with wide eyes. Ralph glanced over to make sure no trouble had come to her, and he was half terrified by the look on the other woman's face, and half terrified by the look on Jasmin's face.

"You're... beautiful!" Jasmin blurted out, her cheeks burning red and Ralph shook his head.

"I thought you were here with me! Don't ditch me for another sheila!" He belted and a few of the men at the bar burst into laughter, making Jasmin blush brighter.

"Sorry." She nuzzled her head into his arm and he sighed. So now she was shy. The woman looked completely confused by whatever was happening and wandered back to the men on the other side of the bar she'd been chatting with.

"You alright?" Ralph looked down at her and Jasmin looked up and nodded.

He could see the earth in her eyes. The blue of the water, the greens and browns of the land. It was like the color in her eyes had changed. "What on earth?!" Ralph exclaimed just as a few people from the door yelled the same thing. Jasmin turned, seeing Kangaroos and wallabys coming in through the door.

Jasmin stood and started to walk over when the woman ran over and acted like she was going to hit them to get them to leave. Jasmin ran over and grasped her hand, yelling at her to stop. "Who in the hell do you think you are?" The woman turned, as if she was going to hit Jasmin instead, but her hand stilled by her eyes. "What's that? Contacts?"

"No, She's Mother Earth." Ralph called out as Jasmin turned to the animals. They surrounded her and she smiled and patted them on the head. She chatted with them for a moment before they left, just as peacefully as they'd come in.

Jasmin turned to the woman and bowed low. "Thank you for not harming them. They'd come to help me." She blushed and Ralph frowned.

"You didn't need their help." He frowned and Jasmin blushed, her hand flew behind her head in an embarrassed state and she giggled.

"I panicked a little earlier. Sorry, this was all my bad." She grinned and Ralph sighed.

When she'd seen the other woman, she was so overcome she'd panicked. Damn, this girl had odd tastes. "What do you want to drink?" Ralph asked and Jasmin grinned.

"Ralph, you know what I drink!" She giggled as he ordered a bottle of vodka. He didn't even bother with the cup. She sat down and chugged the whole thing down in two minutes, stilling the eyes of many at the bar.

"Is she gonna die?" The bartender asked and Ralph shook his head.

"It'll take more than that to even get her drunk." He sighed as Jasmin wrapped her arms around his arm again, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"I never would have imagined Mother Earth to be so shy." The woman said as she sat down beside the girl. She didn't know yet if she wanted to start a fight, or just get to know her, but was surprised when she looked over to see those earth-eyes set on her. Jasmin clenched a little tighter to Ralph and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's not usually this shy, only if she sees something she likes." Ralph stated and the other woman immediately blushed bright red.

"I'm not like that! Get your eyes somewhere else!"

"She's here as my date!" Ralph yelled, standing and Jasmin looked up at him surprised. She'd never heard him raise his voice like this. She stared at him, surprised, and a little gripped by the display. "Keep your hands off of her! She's mine!"

"What if we don't want you to have her?" Jasmin heard and turned, seeing a small group of older men, staring at the girl with lusting glances. Jasmin gripped Ralph's shoulder and hugged him close. Her eyes closed and Ralph looked over to her and panicked.

"Jasmin, what have you done?"

"I didn't mean to!" She gasped out and Ralph sighed. "I'm sorry! I got scared!" She cried out and Ralph looked around. Probably every animal in the world was just called to her side.

"Can you call it off?" He asked and Jasmin ran outside quickly before anyone else could comment. She raised her hands up into the air and flattened her hands to the sky, trying to either push the storm away, or absorb it.

"I called the country again! I'm sorry! Ralph, collect me if the same thing happens again!" She yelled through the door, surprising the guys that knew it had been bright and sunny ten minutes ago.

"Close the door! Sand storm!" Ralph called and the bartender looked out at the girl, standing with her hands in the air.

"Shouldn't she come in?"

"No, she's the one that's gonna stop it. God dammit!" He yelled as he closed the door.

The storm blew through in fifteen minutes. It had worn holes through the walls and the roof was gone in a few places. Ralph went out and found a part of one of her heels, as well as a strap from her dress.

"She's gonna be pissed. She just bought this." He sighed as he stood, looking around and the woman's face paled as she found a skull.

"Don't think she'll mind much." The woman held up the skull and Ralph sighed, grasping it from her hand.

"Thanks, that's what I'll need." He said, looking over the skull for signs that the healing had started. He watched as some of the connective tissue started to raise to the surface. "Probably have two hours til she wakes back up. Maybe if I buy her a new dress and shoes she won't notice..."

"You're in denial. Your girlfriend is dead."

"That's what I thought the last time this happened. She's communicating with the world right now. It's part of the whole Mother Earth thing I was talking about earlier. She really is."

"Mate, you've lost her." One of the men looked up at Ralph as he handed the skull over.

"Look at it. Really look hard at it." He said and the man felt as the epithelial tissue beneath his finger twitched. His eyes turned down in horror and Ralph nodded, taking it back. "She'll be fine in two hours. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get her home." He said as he looked over at his RV, sighing.

NOT the way he'd wanted his date to go.

He got her home and she was half of a skeleton. He laid her in his bed, placing a shower curtain beneath her. When the skin grew back, he'd put the curtain away. He sighed as he explained to everyone what had happened.

Ludwig ran to her side, and Yao paled. It wasn't easy to see. He almost hadn't been able to handle it last time, he remembered. He'd lost his reasoning for a moment and had sat on the ground, just staring. Remembering. Now it was happening again. He ran in with Kiku and they both tried to comfort the corpse laying in the bed.

Ralph sighed as he got a bottle of water, some aspirin and headed back to his room, kicking everyone out. He took a quick look over her and was pleased to see the skin was finished mending. He lifted her and ran back to the bathroom to get a washcloth and towel and lifted her, sliding the shower curtain from the bed before laying her on her stomach so he could clean the blood from his back. He made sure she was dried then fought over whether or not he should get her dressed, or just cover her up. Either way seemed too intrusive, but he knew she wouldn't want to wake just laying naked before him on their first date.

"Hey, Ralph?" Ludwig's voice came from the hallway and he opened the door, looking out through the crack. Let's try and preserve some modesty, right? "The cops are here for you. Someone freaked out about the skull. How is she?"

"She's still healing." Ralph said softly and left the room, thinking to quickly throw a sheet over her.

He walked out and the cops pulled out handcuffs. "We were told by the bartender that you lived here. We'll need to see the skull, it's evidence." The officer said and Ralph sighed.

"I can't give it to you."

"That's the guy!" The woman from earlier yelled, pointing over the guys shoulder, while the officer tried to tell her he hadn't denied anything.

"It's in her head. Give her another half hour, alright? She'll tell you." Ralph knew he sounded insane. He knew this sounded as weird as could be. He'd probably get locked away for this.

"Sorry, did I cause you trouble?" Jasmin said as she came from the back hallway and Ralph turned, wide eyed.

"You're healing faster." Ralph swallowed, seeing her in nothing more than the sheet he'd thrown over her. "But in my opinion, this beats out the dress any day." He grinned and Jasmin blushed a little, looking up at the woman who was now pale as paper.

"Sorry if I worried you. I hadn't meant to, but I guess when I get scared I conjure storms now." He walked up to the police with a frown. "Will you have to arrest me for it?" She practically held her breath as the officers stared at her in shock.

"Is this house completely full of loons?" One of the officers stated and Ludwig and Kiku sighed.

"Yes." They stated in unison and the officer looked over with a worried glance.

"We still need to see the skull."

"It's in my head. I kind of need it." Jasmin stated, staring at the officer, who looked at her and stilled.

"Your eyes... They're bleeding." He stated and Jasmin covered her eyes with her hands, trying to figure out why. When she knew what was going on she looked up at Ralph with a frown. The pain hit at the same time the words started leaving her mouth, leaving her with a gasp as she fell to the floor.

"IVAN!" She gasped, thrashing around on the floor. Ralph and Ludwig held her down as she screamed, the bleeding stopping, but she started gurgling and they released her as she rolled over and blood started pouring from her mouth, and as they noticed, the back of her chest. "Someone! Call Gil! Ivan! He's gonna die!" She gasped, pink tears streaming down her cheeks as Francis yanked out his phone and called over.

She started sobbing as another cut made it's way through her stomach. She looked down at it and froze.

She sat up and collected herself. She concentrated on the wounds, a light blue shining from them. The more she concentrated, the worse the wounds got. After a few minutes, she looked like she was ready to pass out. "Ivan's healed up. I took his wounds." She smiled and slid to the floor.

"What was that?" One of the officers stared as Jasmin's consciousness slid away.

"Stigmata. I hope you can see now she's not dead... well, hopefully." Romano said to the officers as he pushed them from the house. "We'll care for her from here. Thank you for your help." He closed the door in their faces.

"What happened to Ivan?" Ralph asked and Francis sighed.

"Someone tried to assassinate him. According to Gil, he'd been tied up and couldn't get in to help, but just before the final blow, he just healed up and was able to kick their asses. As long as she's alright, everyone will be fine."

"What power she has..." Kiku stared at her with surprise as she coughed up more blood. Ralph lifted her and took her to the bathroom, not paying any attention to the others. She needed cleaned up. She needed to be made comfortable until she was healed up again. He could at least help out there.

He stripped his own clothes off as he started the shower. It was a large glass block shower, so he had plenty of room, at least. He checked the temperature before taking off the sheet and took her in. He foamed up a washcloth and started cleaning the wound on her back, finding it perfect skin under the blood. He washed off the rest, nothing. He turned her and wiped her stomach, removing the redness and sighed.

She was all healed up. As he finished with the blood removal, he looked up to see her eyes wide open on him. "Why are we naked?"

"Ivan was almost stabbed to death. You saved him by taking his wounds, so you were covered in blood, and I didn't want to get my clothes wet." He said softly. Jasmin sat up and looked at him.

"Thank you for caring so carefully for me." She smiled and reached up, caressing his cheek. He smiled at her, a tired look in his eyes and she crawled forward, looking into his eyes. Her eyes showed the earth. They pinpointed where on the world she was. He saw the creation of the world. The volcanos, the gathering of the dust in space. When he came back to, he couldn't keep his voice calm.

"So beautiful." She smiled gently as she leaned up a little and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't enough for him. He grasped her, pulling her in tight. His lips turned hungry as he kissed her, showing her the same dominance that had made her blush earlier. He held her down, kissing up and down her neck, her chest. Her gasps and pants were music to his ears. He kissed back up to her mouth, kissing her desperately as he pushed into her. They both stilled, and it dawned on him what he'd done. "I'm so sorry... I didn't even..."

She slid her hands from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck, a sultry smile slithered onto her lip as she pulled him back down to kiss her again, her legs wrapping around his hips. He let himself be washed away by her. His kisses were soft at first. He didn't want to overdo things, seeing as he'd already lost himself to the heat of the moment once.

On the other hand, since he'd done things like this he wanted to make sure she was completely satiated. He kissed her with as much intensity as he could, even when he was trying to be soft with her. She seemed to just absorb the sensation, every thrust, every flick of the tongue she seemed to love. He kissed her deeper as he sped up a little.

He wanted to her her yell, like she'd done for Kiku.

Like she'd done for Romano.

He wanted to hear that ecstasy in her voice.

He felt her tongue run down his neck and gasped at the sensation. She was a lot more intimate than he'd expected of her, even after hearing some of her romps. Her lips ran to his ear and she whispered softly.

"You're being to delicate with me. I won't break." She whispered and he sighed, relieved. He had been worried about hurting her, after seeing the scar.

He kissed her as he started going harder, thrusting faster. Her legs started to shake around him and he could hear her voice coming in soft moans and grinned. He sat up and grasped her hips, lifting them and angling her differently. She looked down confused before he started again, and her hands flew up to her mouth, trying to hold back. He could feel he was getting close. She was too tightly wrapped around him. Her voice started to shake and she reached out, trying to touch him and he moved his legs beneath her before laying back down over her, bringing his lips back to hers. Her breaths were hot as they ran down his neck and he could barely concentrate. There were just too many sensations, her hands running through his hair, her legs pressed tightly around his back, her tongue ran over his lip. Her head snapped back and her hands clenched around his shoulders. He could feel her close in around him and it was enough to send him over. He shook in her arms and as her yell reverberated in the room, seconds later, so did his. He pulled her up to sit on his lap, still within her and looked up into her eyes, softly smiling.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry finally gracing his brow and Jasmin cocked her head to the side, a soft smile playing at her lip. She leaned down and kissed him softly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." She said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was asleep in seconds.

_**That's it for now!**_

_**Talk to you guys later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Hey everyone! New chapter up now! Yes, I can write two or three chapters a day, if I DON'T HAVE THE PLAGUE! This suck.**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Won't be the last time! Woot!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Australia is fun, and Ivan will be fun again, in a few chapters... Mwahaha!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Du Hast Mich!**_

Chapter 70

It was the weirdest morning ever. Jasmin woke up in Ralph's bed, him wrapped gently around her. She was naked still, from round three. He had a lot more stamina than she would have imagined...

She smiled as she stretched, waking the man beside her. His eyes softened as he looked down at her.

"Morning." He kissed her softly and she smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Morning. Hope you slept well?" She inquired and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Better than I have in ages. It's too bad I have to start sharing you with the others again. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just stay here with me?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and Jasmin sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You know you're the first one to ask me?" She said looking up and his eyes widened. "Maybe when this is all over, once I get to know you better..." She smiled and he nodded.

That's when it dawned on him. He hadn't spent much time talking to her. He didn't really know her at all. And here they were, lying in his bed after a very fun night. "How did I get the feeling like I knew you so well? We've barely spoken." He asked, confused and Jasmin could only shrug.

"The only ones who really knows my personality here are Francis and Kiku. No one else even seems interested. I'm kind of glad you asked." She looked up at him and he realized what a horrible position she'd been put in. Guys didn't pay attention to things like a personality, or likes. And here she was, fighting her way through them. He couldn't help but smile and give her a hug.

"Waffles or Pancakes?"

"Only waffles if they're Belgian waffles. Pancakes the rest of the time." She giggled as she stood. He ended out wrapping her in one of his oversized shirts to go get dressed in. As she snuck out of the room he couldn't help but just stare after.

The best night he'd had in a hundred years, and all with a girl he barely knew. He jumped up to get into the shower. He walked in and looked down, raising an eyebrow at his own lack of thought. The blood covered sheet was still on the floor. He sighed as he stepped over it. He'd get it after the shower.

He came out of the shower, dressed and stepped into the middle of hell. Francis was yelling at Yao, Yao was blaming something on Kiku, and Kiku just stood in the middle of the room with Jasmin knocked out at his feet, Ludwig and Roderich staring from the sides. Romano was rolling with laughter from the sidelines. "What in the hell?!"

"Kiku try to kill her, Aru!"

"You tried first, you deviant! When you didn't finish the job, Kiku took over!" Francis explained.

"I didn't mean to..."

"You're a fool."

"Ya, really."

"You couldn't plan shit like this!"

"But what happened?" Ralph looked up and no one even seemed to register he was there. "QUIET!" He yelled, a voice that made Ludwig proud to know part of the nation was of German ancestry.

"I try to help make breakfast, Aru! She was making the apple pancake with vanilla again, and I accidentally hit her head with fry pan while helping!"

"I tried to grab it from his hand if he wasn't going to be so careful, but she stepped back just as I got it and..."

"So it was an accident?" Ralph sighed and walked over, lifting her softly. Ludwig bit his lip at the fact he hadn't lifted her first, while Romano was still laughing his ass off.

"She didn't feel it at all. She barely was tapped by Yao, and Kiku took her out instantly!" He laughed some more.

"Why in the hell this so funny to you, Aru?!" Yao yelled and Romano tried to catch his breath long enough to respond.

"It sounded like she yelled 'Penis!' just before you hit her!" Romano started laughing again and everyone stilled. What?!

"Ru...n." Jasmin groaned and Kiku and Yao froze to the spot.

"Jasmin!" Kiku rushed to her side and Yao inched up slowly, staying behind the other. Jasmin jumped up over the couch and took off running, but Romano noticed her and took off running faster. It was ten minutes later she came back with a dangerous look in her eye and Ralph stood still, staring. "He's fast, I'll give him that."

"Why did you go after him, and not one of us?" Kiku asked, but she could see it was through terror.

"He threw the washcloth on the floor I slipped on, which put me in the way of you two fighting over the frying pan!" She huffed and Ralph smiled.

"You want me to make breakfast?" He asked and Jasmin sighed, nodding.

"Sorry, but now my head hurts." She sat down and Yao started rubbing her neck, trying to alleviate the pain. It was a few seconds later Ralph realized she'd done all of the prep work, so he was left with the easy part. It was a few seconds later Francis was in the kitchen, blushing intensely.

"How long do you think that's going to take?" He asked, looking at the pancakes and Ralph thought.

"Probably about a half hour, why?"

"Good, I'm hiding in here." He sat down, getting himself a coffee.

Somehow while Yao was working on her neck, Kiku got started massaging her calves and worked his way up. Seeing as she was wearing a short skirt with no leggings, he decided to have some fun. Yao looked down when Jasmin started panicking, telling him it wasn't the best time and Yao decided to have some fun as well, massaging her chest. Francis was just unlucky enough to look over to see Jasmin with her thighs around Kiku's shoulders and Yao with his hands tucked into her shirt and just took off.

While Kiku grasped her hands and was trying to get her to relax in the way he knew always calmed her, Yao was more interested in seeing her responses. He was disappointed she was facing away from him, but he was able to see the way her body curled around Kiku's head.

She had lower back damage, probably from having a huge chest. Her neck didn't bend all the way down. She had migraines, and probably some damage in her neck from an older injury that didn't heal right. As Kiku was driving her insane, which Yao could only imagine what it would be like to have her like this about him, he decided to start working on her back. He released her chest and she curled farther around the Japanese man, Yao started pressing his fingers into her back, breaking up tension and stress areas. He could feel her tension melt as he would hit the spots. He was half disappointed to know that this would probably be the best orgasm she ever had.

Then it was gone. She sat straight up, her eyes wide, her breath steady. She was just... gone. She stared blankly over and Kiku looked up, seeing her ignore him and frowned. He turned to see what was happening and saw nothing. "Jasmin?" She didn't respond. She stood and walked a few feet out, and Kiku threw the door open so she didn't walk right through the glass. She went to the middle of the yard and fell to her knees. She sobbed and fell forward. Her hand slid to the back of her skirt and they could both tell the grip was for a gun. Kiku ran at her while Yao grabbed his phone from his pocked.

She cried into the ground and screamed before putting her hand to her head and pulled the trigger.

Kiku had realized it after reaching her, and his hand stilled Yao's call to emergency personnel. There was no gun in her hand. She was living someone else's death again. She sobbed and Kiku lifted her, carrying her back into the house. "What was that?" Kiku asked and Jasmin sobbed.

"Dusty!" She screamed, clenching to Kiku's shirt. The man stilled, knowing what this meant. She broke free of his hands and took off running through the house, throwing open doors til she finally threw open the door that had Ludwig and Roderich talking about something, sitting in cush chairs. "What did you do?" Her voice let Ludwig know he had to answer fast, but he didn't know what he was answering for. "Dusty... He thought of you. In his last seconds, he thought of you! What did you do?!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks and Ludwig's eyes slowly shifted away.

"You knew. From the first time we met, you were told you couldn't go because you knew about us. How do you think we could let him go, then? He hadn't made it out of the airport before he was trying to tag your family on Facebook to let them know you were alive and had abandoned them. He was trying to get them to hate you."

"And now he's dead. Your secret is safe." She turned and took a step before Roderich jumped in.

"It's your secret too, you know!"

"I already tried to tell my family as well. They didn't believe me. Are you going to lock me away too?" She asked, not turning around.

"It's your secret to keep." Ludwig's voice was soft. Jasmin clasped her hands over her heart and Roderich pushed the other man, trying to tell him to step forward. Ludwig did what he could and walked up to the woman, slowly sliding his hand over her shoulder.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to see this sadness on your face again, especially when I know I'm the one who started it. Jasmin, is there anything I can do? Anything you want me to, I will." He said softly and Jasmin turned, burying her face in his chest and breaking down.

This was the worst torture for him. Holding her while she cried, knowing it was his own fault. He also knew he'd be calling Alfred soon. It was ten minutes later Kiku and Romano came to find them, hoping Jasmin had calmed. She was still sniffling, sitting on Ludwig's lap. Her eyes shifted to them as they entered the room and she could see Kiku's shoulders fall. Jasmin stood up and walked over, grasping to his arm, pressing her face into his arm and it struck Romano as familiar.

Louisianna. "Remember your words." He said again and she looked over to him. Her bottom lip started quivering and Romano patted her back as her eyes were pressed to Kiku's arm. Kiku looked over at him with a curious glance and Romano smiled softly. "You forgot your words again?"

Jasmin nodded. Romano frowned as he pulled her away from Kiku. She grasped to his arm afraid and Romano smiled softly at her. "I promise I won't leave this time, Bella. Come here." She looked over at Kiku, her eyes showed her fear and Kiku smiled, but nudged her towards Romano.

Jasmin was released to stand on her own and it only took a second til she was looking between the four men in the room, terrified. Romano reached out to her and she grasped to his chest, shaking. He could feel that her breathing had become ragged. She'd lost her confidence. The stress of Dusty dying was too much and made her mind break a bit. "Jasmin, You don't feel the eye anymore, right?" She shook her head, causing Romano to breathe out, relieved. At least it wouldn't be that bad.

But Dusty wouldn't have caused this much damage on his own, would he? "Did you see anything else when you saw... him die?" Jasmin looked up at him, confused before her head turned as she tried to think.

She had seen something else. What was it? It was something important, why couldn't she remember? She tried to imagine it. She huddled down to the ground, her hands over her heart. Romano stilled Kiku, who was ready to jump in. "You guys don't realize this, this isn't the first time she's been like this. Francis was there too." Romano sighed.

"So... It wasn't for long then?" Roderich asked and Romano shot him a dark glare.

"To this degree, only about three days. But we spent almost a week building her back up." He said and Jasmin looked up, terrified.

"He's still here." Romano grasped Roderich's arm and pulled him so she could see. Her eyes flashed across the room and stilled on Ludwig. Her eyes turned to horror as she realized who was missing.

She looked back over at Romano with wide eyes. Her hands shook in fear. She remembered a little. "Bella, you have us here instead, alright?" He offered and she broke again, curling into a silently sobbing mess. Ludwig grasped her and lifted her, looking into her eyes.

"I won't leave you again." He said with an air of finality and Jasmin nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled her arms from him and glanced back over at Romano, looking afraid.

"Come on, Bella. You are free to hug anyone you want here, alright? We're all here for you." He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He couldn't hold back a smile. "It's alright Bella. Can you say something? I want to hear your pretty voice." He said, bringing back memories of Mattie, causing Jasmin to break down again. "Looks like we're going to have to be careful for the next while, Si?" Romano looked at the faces of the people in the room.

He was the only one who had any idea what was going on.

It was ten minutes later, they were upstairs. Romano had gotten Francis to keep her entertained so they could discuss what was going on. Romano explained the last time, her being trapped in the eye for so long she'd forgotten how to communicate, then the shock from Roderich leaving on top of it.

Roderich was furious with himself he'd allowed her to get that bad. Francis had told him that she'd been having problems, but he had no idea it was this bad. On the other hand, it was solid proof that she'd loved him. "At least it doesn't look like her self esteem is broken this time. Maybe it'll be easier to help her get through." Roderich glanced over at Romano with a sigh.

"I doubt it. We don't even know what caused it. In the time she was on Ludwig's lap downstairs she saw something that did this. How are we going to heal something when we don't even know what's wrong?"

Ludwig glanced over, seeing Francis holding her face up to his. His standby may be their best bet. He waited to see if Francis had some sort of epiphany he could find in her eyes. Ludwig couldn't see what happened, but he could tell when Jasmin started shaking his arm, trying to get his attention. It only took a couple of seconds before she was starting to panic, shaking harder, small groans from effort escaping her throat. Ludwig walked over and lifted her, holding her to his chest. "Calm down, Meine geliebte. I think he's just thinking about what he saw. Just give him a bit, alright?" He watched as her eyes filled with tears as she turned back to the other. She sat softly back on his lap and waited, leaving Ludwig a little dejected, but he patted her back as he went back to the couch. They soon made their way into the kitchen to get some tea or coffee, leaving Jasmin sitting on Francis' lap. Her head leaned in to his shoulder. She tried to speak, her lips moved, but not a sound left her lip. She looked up into his half lidded, unfocused eyes. She snuck up and pressed her lips to his, ever so gently and was surprised to find herself quickly pinned to the floor.

There was no kiss, his eyes didn't even look at her, she felt his hands moving towards his pants and startled, trying to fight him off, but he didn't look like he even noticed she was there. It was quick, a zip, his hand pushed her skirt out of the way, then he just shoved himself in. It felt like her skin had been ripped off. She tried to fight, tried to scream, but nothing seemed to work. She tried to push him away again, getting no response. He didn't even look at her. No smile. Nothing. She felt air swell in her lungs as she tried to breathe through the pain. It was only a minute, and a soft grunt, a gentle moan of a name told her he was done. As he pulled away from her she curled up, sobbing.

Francis seemed to regain himself and looked down at the girl, curled up beneath him, violently shaking. "Mon Dieu, Mon Cherie, Are you alright?" Her eyes turned to his and he stilled. He knew what he'd done. He knew why she was crying. "I'm sorry." He stood, dazed, and stumbled away.

He made it to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit up everything he had in his stomach. How could he do that to her? His stomach tried to keep emptying itself, even though there was nothing left in it.

He'd raped her. He'd raped her then moaned out another name. How could he call her Jean? It was too cruel! At least, with the way her mind worked, if he could have said nothing, if he would have said her own name, but she knew he wasn't even seeing her. Romano heard him and came down the hall to see what was happening, and was surprised to find Francis pointing down the hallway.

"Help her."

Romano saw the tears in his eyes. He'd seen the panic.

"What did you do?" He said softly, a cold white fury taking him over as he ran down the hallway back to the living room.

Romano found her curled in a ball, silently sobbing. He touched her arm and at first she fought, smacking his hand and tried to escape, but Romano grasped her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Bella, it's alright. It's only me. It's Romano." His hands encircled her chest and she turned to him, shaking like a leaf. "Che cosa è successo, Principessa? Stai bene?" She gripped to him and he could feel the strenth of her screams, even though he couldn't hear them. He looked down, finding blood and another fluid on the floor. "Mio Dio, Are you alright? What did he do to you?!" Romano started panicking. "Bella, please tell me you're alright!" She felt his tears on her shoulder and gripped tightly enough to him that it hurt. He held her close, kissing her forehead and cheek, trying desperately to show her she was cared for. "Let's go see the others, alright?" He said, not sure how to handle the situation. She shook violently, stepping away. She was terrified of the others knowing. "Bella, they have to know! You can't be left alone with him agian, and if I'm the only one who knows..."

Jasmin curled into a ball and screamed. Romano lifted her and carried her like a princess into the kitchen. The first thing any of them noticed was Roderich. "She's bleeding!" He went to check where the wound was and looked up at Romano with his face paper white. "What happened?"

"Francis got black out drunk again." Romano said quietly. Everyone stilled, looking at the girl.

"Please... tell me he didn't..." Ludwig nearly whispered and Romano held her close.

"He's puking his guts out in the bathroom. He probably didn't even know what he was doing til..." Romano's eyes clenched as he held her tighter. "Bella, I'll help you get a shower in, alright?" He said softly and she nodded.

She didn't want him to be on her skin anymore. Not from when he was like that. He took her to the bathroom on the next floor down. It had a huge shower, so they could both fit. At first he was going to get in clothed, trying to make her feel as safe as possible, but after she'd stripped down and saw him she stepped forward with a sigh. Her hands slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. He watched her with sorrow and pain etched into his expression. "I can stay clothed, if it makes you feel better." She shook her head and kept undoing his buttons. It was only a couple of minutes he stood before her in nothing. She pressed herself to him and kissed him softly. Romano's arms wrapped around her and he couldn't help but smile. "Do you want me to show you love?" He had a feeling this was what was going on. After something as loveless as what Francis could be when he was drunk, she needed someone to show her affection. To remind her what it felt like to be loved. She blushed and looked shyly away and Romano nodded. He turned on the shower, getting it to a decent temperature before holding out his hand to her. The warm water felt amazing on her skin and Romano got a washcloth, wiping her skin off. It was symbolic for both of them, he felt, as he washed away what Francis had done. He couldn't get rid of the mental pain, but he could try and soften it. He washed her everywhere he could reach and looked at her, lifting her face to his. He kissed her gently, cradling her cheek in his hand and pulled her hips to his. "Are you sure you want me, Jasmin?" He watched as she looked at him surprised. He couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. She was so happy. Last time they'd been together, he'd asked, but he'd called her Bella. She needed this. She needed to hear her name. She needed to know the affection was for her. He sat down with his legs crossed and pulled her down to his lap. She straddled him and he moved her legs so they were pinned down by his knees before reaching up to kiss her. It was only a little movement to slide himself into her. She winced, the pain from Francis still raw, but as Romano kissed her, the pain started to subside. He didn't move, he didn't want to hurt her more. When she was ready for him to move, she'd let him know. It was a few minutes, she just sat on his lap, him sheathed in her, kissing him softly, wrapping herself in the gentle, caring feeling he gave her. She shifted her hips slightly and he sighed, the sensation fairly strong after sitting like this for so long. "Are you ready for me to move?" He asked and she nodded, smiling as her lips came back to his. The position of her legs made the sensation a lot stronger than she was used to and she gasped at the sensation, her lips sliding away from his. His arms stayed wrapped around her but his lips latched on to her chest, sucking and licking. Jasmin was panting and gasping in air in only a minute, amazed by the feelings he gave her. Jasmin pressed her face to his shoulder. He could feel the breath from her run down his chest, shortly followed by her hand. She grasped to his shoulder and leaned back, the angle pushing him much farther into her and Jasmin peaked. Romano only took a second to follow behind before pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. "No matter what, Jasmin, Remember I love you, Si?"

She smiled softly and nodded, looking quite contented in his arms.

_**That's it for now! Wow, 3 scenes in one chapter... guess I'm in a mood!**_

_**Anyway, I'll see you back tomorrow!**_

_**Arrivederci!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	71. Chapter 71

_**Alright, so it looks like I've lost a few readers. It makes me a little sad, but sometimes that's just the way it goes...**_

_**I'll keep writing, because I'm loving this story!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Anytime!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- There's a bit of a reason, it's explained partially here.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I'm sick as a dog, so pardon my weirdness.**_

Chapter 71

Francis had never been so scared in his life. Not of the brooding blond that looked ready to rip off his arms and legs at any second, not of the brunet beside him that Francis already knew was well versed in torture to make a man wish to die.

He'd been on the receiving end of that before, and it took decades to recover.

He was afraid of her. How would she respond to seeing him again? Would she toss him to the others to disassemble like a broken toy? Or worse, would she hug him and forgive him without a word? He swallowed hard. There was no way she should forgive him for that. To a girl who was already suffering, to stay nearby when his mind slipped away to the memories...

He remembered her. For the first time in forever, seeing the world form, he saw her through the eyes of the world. He'd seen Jean. She's been dead for so long, but there she was...

He'd loved her so dearly... but to cause him to do this to another girl, just as dear... "Please just kill me so I don't have to explain this..." He groaned and Ludwig crossed his arms, full army commander in charge.

"Nein! Don't move!" He barked and Francis sighed. His head slid down to his hands as he thought over what he'd done. He remembered the situation after he'd thrown up. When they'd come to get him. They told him what had happened, and parts of it he could remember. He remembered calling her Jean. He knew what he'd done, but that was it. It was about an hour later he remembered everything, and he just wanted to die. He could still feel her hands pushing against his ribs, trying to push him off of her. The look of horror in her eyes when he...

Francis fell to his knees, though his stomach tried to remove more, there was nothing left. Ralph and Ludwig each grabbed an arm and lifted him back into the chair while Kiku brought him a trashcan and a bottle of water. Ludwig looked over as if the action were mutinous, but he knew the look in Kiku's eyes.

She wouldn't want him to suffer like that.

"Verdammt! You fool, What were you thinking?!" Ludwig snapped and yelled, causing Roderich to look up with an arrogant glance, while Francis paled.

"He doesn't need to explain himself to us, just to her. Calm down." Roderich's cold tone broke fear in all of the other men in the room. As Ludwig's eyes shifted over, they heard the footsteps coming to the door and Roderich stood before Francis, blocking him from view. He turned slowly, scared of what he'd see.

She stood with a bit of a hunch, her arms clenched to Romano's. She didn't look distraught. She looked happy. She looked up at Romano and her lips met his quickly before she wandered up to Roderich. She couldn't hide her smile at him. She knew he'd been worried and reached up, giving him a small kiss as well. Next her eyes met with Ludwig, who was watching her with almost as much pain as she'd had earlier. She walked up and reached up, cradling his cheek before kissing him gently as well.

She looked into his eyes and showed him what had happened. He understood.

She wasn't angry with him. She knew he wasn't in control when it had happened, and it was due to her.

"Verdammt." He walked away, unable to see what was about to happen.

She walked up to Francis, who's eyes immediately started shedding tears when he noticed her there. He shook his head as she walked before him, words escaping his lip, though he wasn't even aware of what he was saying. He didn't realize he was apologizing for everything, for calling her Jean, for raping her, for hurting her when she needed care. He just spoke and cried. She slowly lowered herself to her knees and looked up at his face. He knew that look. He shook his head, sobs blocking his throat as he tried to tell her not to forgive him. He didn't deserve it. Her arms surrounded him and he cried harder, though his own arms betrayed him and wrapped around her. He just kept repeating over and over how sorry he was, and she nodded, holding him close.

It was a good ten minutes later she stood and lifted him to standing, kissing away the tears in his eyes. He looked at her and sighed, brushing her drying hair away from her face. "How could you forgive me something as horrible as that?" He asked through a pained throat and she smiled. She hugged him again and he could feel it. He could feel her answer. Because he loved her too. It wasn't even him that had done that. It was someone else, someone devoid of his heart. Francis kissed her softly, trying to relay his own heart, his own thanks and apology for him being like that.

Her eyes roved the room and rested on Kiku. She walked up to him, a huff in her chest as she slapped him across the face. It was enough to startle him, but not enough to really hurt. This gained the attention of everyone in the room as she blushed brightly and covered the spot between her legs. She looked at him hard enough to tell him that she'd been horribly embarrassed by him doing that with others in the room and he blushed as well, nodding.

"Gomennasai." He bowed low, gaining an inquisitive look from a few faces, but a chuckle from Yao.

Jasmin walked up to Yao, who stepped back, at first afraid of being smacked for his part in earlier, but she stood straight up and Yao noticed it was easier for her than usual. "Feel better, Aru?" He asked and Jasmin nodded. She leaned forward and brought her lips to his, giving him a soft peck before turning and walking from the room.

She found her way down to Ludwig, who was sitting and thinking over things. He loved her dearly. She meant the world to him. He'd promised her earlier he wouldn't leave her again, and right now he both loved and hated himself for those rash words. Would he be able to tolerate seeing something like that again? Walking out into the living room to see a puddle of blood and cum and know how it had gotten there...

She peeked in through the door and watched him for a while before he noticed she was there. His eyes watched as she took a step and and she clenched her hands over her heart, closing her eyes. Ludwig sat and watched for a moment before she finally moved.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She said. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, a slight sadness showing and he sighed, motioning for her to come to him. She walked slowly across the room before he grasped her and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled his nose to her shoulder and sighed.

"It's not that you hurt me, it's that you're so easy to forgive him something so horrible." He said softly. Jasmin leaned her head against him, wrapping her arm over his shoulder. "I can't stand that this happened in the next room and I didn't know. I was right there, but I wasn't able to step in." He sighed and Jasmin hugged him tighter. She couldn't help but smile. She lifted his face and looked at his eyes. She was giving him the same message she'd given to Francis. 'I forgive you'. She didn't feel like he'd done anything wrong, which most people in the situation would agree, but she also knew how Ludwig liked to have control over any situation, and this situation went well out of his control. She brought her lips to his and pressed them together as much as she could. Ludwig felt the tension and stress melt away as she kissed him with as much passion as she was able to. He kissed her back, running his hand up her back, and the kiss finally broke when a knock sounded at the door. Jasmin turned, laying her head against Ludwig's shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Hey, I gave up on Breakfast. I just went out and grabbed something. Food's here." Ralph said, a weird lilt to his voice and Jasmin peeked out, seeing him blush at what he'd walked in on. Her eyes tilted up to Ludwig, making sure he was feeling better and he smiled softly at her, running a hand over her hair.

"You need to eat, meine liebe. Come on, let's go." He said and Jasmin stood slowly, reaching out her hand to his, as if to help him stand. Ludwig couldn't help but smile as he took it.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. It was spent with a lot of merrymaking, and Jasmin knew they were trying to distract her from what had happened earlier, but her mind wasn't even on that. What had she forgotten? Why did she suddenly forget how to speak again? And it was worse than last time. She'd been able to manage one sentence, and it took two minutes to prepare for. She sat with a dark look on her face, not even noticing when the others around her quieted. It had completely passed by her ears when they called out to her to ask if she was alright. It was finally Francis' hand that startled her out of her mind and she looked up with a confused glance, seeing all eyes on her. She blushed and covered her face, seeing Francis' shoulders fall at the motion. "So, you're back to this?" He knelt down beside her and she covered her cheeks and mouth as her eyes shifted over to him. She didn't even know why she was so embarrassed. It didn't make sense. Her lip started quivering and he could see the tears start in her eyes and smiled, reaching out and lifting her to his lap. A few faces turned dark at the motion, but Jasmin sighed and rested her head against his chest.

Their plans to go out that evening were dashed when she ended out falling asleep, sitting still on Francis' lap. He lifted her and took her to the bedroom, and though none of the ones there thought it was a good idea, he informed them she'd given each of them a second chance as well. Yao and Ralph understood what he meant and decided to let him sink his own boat.

He laid her down softly in his bed and changed into his night clothes. Since she'd been wearing a lighter dress, he decided for MANY REASONS not to change her and laid down beside her. He rolled over and just watched her sleep for a while before finally drifting off.

When Jasmin woke the next morning she stretched and looked over, finding Francis wrapped around her. He was talking in his sleep, still laying out apologies and she sighed. Her hand cradled his cheek and she lifted her head, laying it delicately beside his ear. She'd had to do this before. Breathe the words out.

But she had to find the words. She just sat there for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts before finally making her lips move. "I forgive you. Please forgive yourself." She said, and though it was soft, it was enough to wake him. His arm he'd slid over her in his sleep tightened and he kissed gently on her shoulder before looking up into her eyes.

"Bonjour." He watched her, looking for any fear or anger, but found nothing like that. Her hand still cradled his cheek, a look of sadness was on her face. "Please, let me try again. Let me do it right this time." His voice sounded weak. Jasmin understood what he was asking, and felt her heart pound, even as she nodded.

She was terrified. He decided to try and be soft as he could be. He gently pressed his lips to hers, knowing if she didn't calm down, this would end badly. Instead of being forceful, of making her open up, he figured being careful and gentle with her would work better. He didn't really move for the next five minutes or so, just laid with her in his arms, gently kissing her. When her arm slid over him, he couldn't help but smirk. His head pulled away from hers and he looked at her, taking in her expression before kissing her harder, showing his intention. Jasmin was scared for a second, he could feel her hand grip to his side, before she was lost to the sensation and her hand started pulling up his side. Francis sat up, sliding off his clothes and laid back down, bringing his lips back down to her, surprising her a little.

Why did he only take his own clothes off? He kissed her gently again, running his hand over her cheek and down her neck. When he knew she was calmed down, he slowly started sliding the straps from the dress down her arms, being careful not to startle her. He slowly slid the dress from her, then her underwear as he looked her over. She was beautiful. His eyes took in her curves, his hand roved over her hips, her waist, her chest, as he moved slowly over her. He kissed her again, trying to be gentle as he looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure this is alright?" He asked quietly and she nodded. His lips met hers as he gently thrust himself into her. Jasmin gasped at the feeling, her hands clasping around his shoulders and Francis rested his head for a second on her shoulder. He knew she'd be tighter than he was used to, but this was almost ridiculous! He was finally able to catch his breath and looked down at her with worry. She was still gasping in air at the feeling of him. "I'm going to start moving." He said and Jasmin nodded, turning her head to his as he pushed, feeling her hands clench tighter to him. He thrust again and again, watching her face. He'd occasionally give her a soft kiss or run his hand over her cheek, but his eyes never left her face.

He could feel himself grow closer. The feeling of her was just too amazing, and he gasped in air, listening to her short pants for breath was too cute. He smiled and kissed her again. "You feel too good. I'm about to fill you up." His eyes watched hers as she turned to him and leaned up, pressing her lips to his again. He felt her constrict around him. His lips pressed harder to hers, his hands cradled her face before he moved his head away and took in her expression. She was still going off and he smiled at her, continuing his thrusts. He felt her constrict again and he finally lost himself, moaning her name into her ear.

He looked at her, running his hand again over her cheek and kissed her softly. Her eyes shone and he couldn't help but chuckle, seeing her glow beneath him. "Such a radiant beauty as yourself, to be defiled by a foul monster such as me..." She looked up, about to try and reprimand him for saying such things about himself, but one look and she realized it wasn't like that. It was a turn on for him. He brought his lips back down to hers and kissed her gently. "Ready for another round?" He grinned and Jasmin felt her breath catch in her throat. He was beautiful like this. The lust showing in his eyes, his chest heaving, his hands shaking from want and his release. She stared at him, amazed at how beautiful he could be. Her hand reached up to his cheek and she smiled, nodding.

It was an hour later they wandered into the living room, seeing the rest of the guys waiting, eating and planning something that fell quiet when they entered the room. "That's not creepy at all..." Francis looked down at Jasmin, who giggled and nodded. They asked Jasmin to go and get the plates for Francis and herself, so they could talk with him for a moment. Jasmin knew they were talking about her, but only nodded. She left the room and sighed.

She brought the plates out and Francis didn't seem to be upset, so they weren't bashing him about yesterday. "Plane leaves in three hours, think you can get your things packed up in two?" Roderich asked and Jasmin nodded, curious. "After breakfast, then, you go ahead and pack up." He smiled softly at her and Jasmin couldn't hold back a blush at his glance.

Three hours later they were all at the airport and Jasmin was surprised to find she was the only one with bags. They got her to the tarmac and she stilled, turning to them all with a curious glance.

"She's figured it out." Francis glanced over to Yao, who nodded.

"Sorry, but we thought it would be easier this way, Aru." Yao ran up and gave her a hug. "You go to Romania, and we'll meet you in a week, Aru."

"We already spoke to him about it. He knows about your speech problems, so everything should be fine." Ludwig stated and Jasmin sighed. She gave him a kiss, causing him to blush, making the girls on the plane who were watching giggle. Jasmin covered her mouth, giggling at his shyness before going to the next in line. Roderich watched as she came before him and he smiled, giving her a hug.

"I'll see you in a week, meine geliebte. You have fun in Romania, Ja?" Jasmin nodded and looked up at him. He pushed her down to Kiku, who looked lost. He didn't want her to go. She smiled and kissed him softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked softly and she could only nod. She gave him another hug before stepping down and giving Yao a hug.

"Don't forget about us, Aru." He sighed softly and Jasmin nodded. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, watching as he blushed afterward.

She walked up to Ralph and gave him a hug and reached up, brushing his hair back away from his face. "Take care, Sheila. I'll miss you." He said with a soft smile and Jasmin nodded.

Next was Francis. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, watching as his eyes gave her a soft smile. "I'll miss you, Mon Cherie." He gave her a soft hug and she kissed him, making him smile brighter. "And thank you for everything." He said and she nodded.

She took another step down, seeing Romano watch her with a worried expression. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I'd rather you just stay with me..." His words were soft and Jasmin looked at his expression. He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek with a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. It wasn't a soft kiss like everyone else. He kissed her hard enough to make her dizzy. He pulled away, his eyes looking into hers. "Bella, be safe, alright?" She could see the hurt in his expression and she nodded, kissing him again before turning and climbing onto the plane.

She turned from the top and waved at them, each one waving, or in Francis' case, blowing her a kiss. She walked onto the plane and the stewardesses grinned at her. "So many cute guys!" The blonde one exclaimed and Jasmin nodded, eyes wide. "So, it's been a few weeks! How are things?" Jasmin opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She frowned, holding her hand over her throat to show she couldn't talk and the woman's shoulders dropped. Jasmin frowned, wondering if it would work... She gripped the woman's chin and looked into her eyes, trying to push the memories of specific things into the woman's head, and she was surprised when it worked perfectly. The last two weeks, leaving out the Francis Rape part, and not going into the unimaginable amount of sex, but a lot of time laughing around the campfire, the beauty of the stars, the amazing scenes she'd seen. The woman stepped back, a little dizzy, and stared. "That's new!" She yelped and Jasmin nodded. "Looks like it's been an amazing time!" She giggled and Jasmin nodded again, sitting down in her normal cushy chair.

"Hey!" Jasmin heard and turned, seeing Alfred come out with a dazzling smile. Jasmin nearly tackled him to the floor with a grin and he laughed at the girl's antics. She nuzzled him to her and he frowned. "Why aren't you speaking?" Jasmin sat up and frowned, pressing her hand over her throat and Alfred sighed. "Show me?" She nodded and looked into his eyes. He always had the ability to see everything in her. He saw everything and ran to the bathroom, puking horribly. Jasmin walked out, seeing Mattie and Arthur staring at the bathroom with surprise. Mattie turned to her and smiled softly, standing and walked over.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked kindly and Jasmin held her hand over her throat again.

"You forgot how to speak again?" Arthur watched as she nodded and Mattie sighed.

"It wasn't because of us, was it?" She could hear the fear in his voice and she shook her head. All the same, she couldn't smile. Mattie frowned, looking at her and sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "It's fine, Matsu. Can you try and remember your words? After Alfred's response, I don't' think I want to see what's happened..." He glanced to the bathroom as Alfred stumbled out, wiping his mouth.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that bastard!" Alfred grumbled and Jasmin clasped her hands over her heart, shaking her head. "Just because you forgave him doesn't mean I have to! Dammit, Jasmin, he raped you!" Alfred yelled and Jasmin stilled, her eyes focused on the ground before her. She could hear the gasps and could practically smell the fear and anger in the room. Mattie sighed.

"Pardon me." He lifted her face and looked into her eyes, seeing the last while. He stumbled back, making sense of the things he'd seen. "How could you forgive him like that?!" Mattie looked up at her, anger showing through his voice. She looked harder into his eyes, showing exactly what she'd seen. He saw the blank expression, the lack of thought and Jasmin took a deep breath, fighting to get the sounds together.

"It wasn't him." She said and Mattie frowned.

"It was him, though. Jasmin, It was Francis who did that to you! He may not have been aware of himself, but that doesn't mean you have to just forgive him!" Mattie yelled and Jasmin clasped her arms around herself, taking a step back.

"Guys, please calm down!" Arthur said, running to her side and wrapped her in his own arms. "I'm sure she has her reasons!" He held her close and Jasmin buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

He was the first person to say it, but he also didn't realize what had happened. Jasmin looked up with shaking hands and held his face to hers, showing him what had happened.

His eyes widened as he made sense of things. It took him a second, but he was able to put the pieces together. "You made him drunk with the images he'd seen, and when he... he was a shell. You're not blaming him because you don't feel like he was even in his body." Arthur said softly and Jasmin nodded.

He swallowed hard. "You let him do that this morning, hoping he'd forgive himself..." Arthur's eyes turned to worry and Jasmin nodded, clenching her eyes together. She'd hoped nobody would have caught on to that. "At least it looks like he was careful enough to not scare you anymore." He said softly and Jasmin nodded.

"He was beautiful." She said softly and Arthur smiled.

"This is why I was scared to leave you alone." He looked up at Alfred, who sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing we had to head back to Australia. Jasmin, do you want us to come with you?" Alfred asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"Romania, to meet." She spoke and cringed, knowing she hadn't said it right.

"You're going to meet Romania?" Mattie asked and Jasmin nodded. "He's a bit weird, but he seems like a good guy... I think." Mattie frowned, trying to remember the other. "I actually don't think I know much about him."

"I've spent a bit of time with him. You should be safe with him." Arthur sighed, looking at the girl who was still wrapped in his arms. "He's a classic romantic. He's in love with this mythical woman, it'll be interesting to see if you can even get his attention." He grinned and Jasmin smiled, relaxing a bit. She pressed her face to his chest and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you." She was able to get out.

_**That's it for now!**_

_**Au Revoir !**_

_**Jasmin**_


	72. Chapter 72

_**Hey! So I finally finished this chapter! Took long enough! Sheesh! If you want to hear some of my inspiration for this chapter, look up Gotye Coming Back on Youtube when Romania is brought in! Oh, and if you can't tell, trouble ahead, lol! It's happy time for a while after this! Done with the depressing and sappy crap for a minute, you know?**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Thanks! You too!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Leave a review and let me know who you think she's going to end out with! I'm curious as to who you guys think!**_

Chapter 72

Jasmin spent the next few hours sitting in her usual chair, trying to speak. Alfred was glad she was able to make such a leap, as she'd taken three days last time to get the work she'd done in this trip. He patted her softly on the shoulder, watching as she tried to think of the words again to use. She reached out, grasping the sleeve of the stewardess as she walked by and sighed. "Coffee, please?" The woman smiled, knowing she'd been having problems speaking and nodded, patting her on the head.

"I'll get you anything you want if you promise never to do the eye thing again!" She giggled and Jasmin grinned, looking up.

She stared into her eyes, showing her the creation of the world. The beauty of the stars. The dust from the galaxy accumulate and compress. The volcanoes pushing the land out of the water. The woman stared, tears in her eyes. "So... beautiful! That was amazing!" She said and Jasmin nodded.

"It can hurt, but it can be pretty too!" Jasmin said, though her tone kept shifting, and Alfred was sure he heard at least three different accents jump in during such a short sentence. He couldn't help but smile at the effort she was putting in. When she turned to him, Alfred's eyes widened.

"I can see the earth in your eyes!" He grinned and Jasmin stared at him. Did she call another storm? She ran after the waitress.

"Please! Tell the captain!" She called and the woman stilled, turning. "Storm! Be careful!" She gasped out, terror taking her over and the woman stilled.

"There's not supposed to be any storms, we're fine."

"I call them! They come to me! Just... tell him to be careful, ne?" She cringed at the Japanese. She hadn't meant to toss that in.

"You call storms?" Alfred asked, stars in his eyes and Jasmin turned.

"And animals. We got... surrounded by kangaroos!" She said and Arthur grinned.

"Really?" He chuckled and Jasmin nodded.

"And I can talk to them! And other animals! And in other languages!" She said with her chest heaving at the words. She wasn't breathing right for speaking and Mattie jumped up and grasped her before she fell.

"Calm down! Speak slower, eh?" He watched as she nodded, but was dizzy. He looked at her eyes and was startled. "They're beautiful, you know. The world in your eyes..." He grinned and Jasmin smiled softly up at him.

"I miss you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and he chuckled.

"I miss you too." He held her close, resting his chin on her head. Alfred could see his resolve slowly cracking. He smiled, wondering if he'd tell her.

"Go ahead, you two. We'll go into the other room and chat for a bit." Arthur grasped Alfred's hand and pulled him from the room. Alfred couldn't help but grin.

"What's going on?" Jasmin said in an airy tone and Mattie sighed.

"I don't know. They're crazy, remember?" Mattie grinned, watching as her eyes looked over his face.

"Yeah." She spoke before the yelling from the next room was heard.

"Tell her, you buffoon!" Arthur yelled and Mattie cringed.

"Mattie?" Jasmin looked up and Mattie frowned. His arms released her and he stepped back, clasping his hands before himself.

"I never went out with Belarus. I couldn't handle the fight, so I stepped out. They seem to be under the delusion that I want to fight more, but I really can't." Mattie looked terrified. "I love you, I do, but I can't just sit around when the woman I love is with so many other guys, so I decided to leave." He said, his tone soft.

Jasmin nodded. He'd left because of the other guys. She watched as his eyes turned to worry. "Four weeks. I'll give you a week, if you want." She said, her eyes watching as he startled, looking up at her.

"You'd give me a week, knowing this?" He asked, his voice shook and Jasmin nodded. "Well, the next meeting is in four weeks, but it's in Canada, so if you want, you can stay at my house, alright?" He offered and Jasmin smiled and nodded. "We could have our week afterwards." He smiled and Jasmin looked up at him with a nod.

"Sounds good." She said, and though her voice was soft, he could see the happiness in her eyes.

She'd never really gotten over him. Mattie had always meant the world to her.

But now, so did Romano, and Ludwig, and Roderich, and Kiku, and Yao was becoming a major contender.

Ralph was sweet, but she didn't see herself really falling for him. He would be a great brother, if it weren't for two nights ago.

Francis... He was a tragedy. She couldn't help but like him. But at the same time, she knew seeing him would hurt her from now on. They would go back to the BTQ, no one really thinking of the others as more than friends, save Francis and Antonio.

But that's the way it should be, as long as she could handle being around Gil again.

She sighed and sat down in the chair, closing her eyes. She was suddenly so tired...

She woke a few hours later, finding Mattie asleep on the couch, Arthur and Alfred in a large recliner. She smiled softly at them and couldn't help but wonder if she was the last woman Arthur would be with. She made her way to the back room and started exercising.

It was a good hour into it she glanced up, seeing Mattie watching her with a smile. "Still doing those exercises, I see." Jasmin smiled and nodded, watching as he came up to her with a look that stilled her heart. His hand softly cradled her cheek and she closed her eyes, feeling his skin against hers.

"If you ever need me, give me a call, alright?" She slowly nodded, still absorbing the warmth from his hand.

"And if you ever need me..." Her eyes glanced up to his and he watched her. Her eyes were brown again. He chuckled, surprised at how her eyes either way could startle him. He brought his lips to hers and softly kissed her before stretching and yawning. "I'm going back to sleep. Good night!" He said and Jasmin smiled.

"Bonne nuit, Mattie." He blushed at her words and turned, giving her another glance before he went to bed.

Jasmin couldn't help but giggle before continuing with her workout.

Everyone started to wake about five hours later, and by this point Jasmin was sitting in her chair, sipping a coffee and thought about Romania. She'd seen his image in the manga, but he wasn't in it enough for her to get the feeling she knew him at all. She glanced up, seeing Alfred's eyes on her and smiled, waving.

He stood quickly and grasped her arm, pulling her to the back room of the plane and pressed her against the wall, kissing her senseless. Jasmin stared at him in shock at the look on his face. "Arthur?" She asked, getting her point across and Alfred shook his head.

"He knows I need you. I need you, Jasmin. I need the comfort you give me. I need someone who knows my pain, who can see so easily into my heart. Every bit of me screams for you." He kissed her again, his hands moving over her clothes, feeling her respond so easily to his touch. His lips moved to her neck and she gasped, her head rolling back. "It's always been you I needed." He kissed her again and Jasmin felt his hand move down her body. She was only wearing a short dress, so he was able to pull it up and pressed his hand over her, rubbing against her and her breath caught in her throat. He looked into her eyes and could see him calling out to her. He was crying his eyes out, calling for her and she could see the pain on Arthur's face.

She could see tears in his eyes. "I need you." He was shaking like a leaf. Jasmin's arms reached around him and pulled him in, the mood changing drastically as he cried into her shoulder. He grasped to her like she was the only thing keeping himself from floating away. "Please, don't leave me alone like this!" He cried and she could feel his legs shake. She lowered them both to the ground and kissed him softly, trying to calm him.

He'd had another attack in his sleep. Jasmin felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't been feeling too much from America lately and realized if she wasn't there for long periods of time, the connection she had to there thinned. "I love you. I need you. Please, come stay with me. No one else really needs you, but I do. I need to have you with me. I feel like if you're not there, I'm not me anymore. I'm not strong, or brave, just a shivering little boy." He cried and Jasmin felt her heart break.

He was so far behind now, but with words like this, it made her see him as a lot closer. She understood what he was saying. Because she was from America, the connection they shared was closer. He was able to see her easier. She was able to see him clearer. They were both able to get close so quickly because she felt like she'd always known him, and he'd always been beside her, even if just in the country. She smiled and held him close, resting her head on his, feeling his tears run down her chest.

"I love you." He sniffed out and Jasmin sighed.

"I love you also." She whispered and he cried harder. "Romania, Bucharest, a week from today with everyone else. Be there." She said after carefully putting the words together and he looked up with wide eyes. "Really? You'll give me another chance?" He asked and Jasmin nodded.

"You're right, you need me." She said and he sobbed into her chest.

It was another two hours til Mattie woke, and he saw the two in the other room, Arthur still crying into her chest and he sighed. "Is he alright?" Mattie asked with a soft tone and Jasmin looked over, her expression dull as she nodded.

"He'll be fine. He needs time." Her words softly drifted across the room and Mattie sighed.

"I'm already being beaten out by my own brother, aren't I? Maybe I asked for another chance too soon. Give my week to him. I can't... not when he's like this. I've been hearing about it from Arthur." Mattie sighed and Alfred looked over, mortified. "He can't sleep at night, and he's been yelling for you almost every night." Mattie's words brought more tears to Jasmin's eyes.

"Sorry, Mattie."

"It's fine, if you can help him. Just... choose soon, eh?" He asked and Jasmin's eyes turned pained.

"I'll try." She said, a light sob escaping her throat.

She'd have to choose. She always knew she would, but with things going the way they had for the last while, she'd forgotten. She'd forgotten she'd break their hearts.

The week in Romania, she'd tell them who earned another week after that. Yao and Alfred, then Roderich and Ludwig, Romano and Kiku. She sighed as she held Alfred to her. His warmth, when she was suffering like this was amazingly comforting.

Maybe this was the way he felt about her? Her eyes glanced over to see Arthur watching them with a sad smile. She started sniffing and Alfred looked over, seeing the look on the other and he frowned.

"Don't look like that. I already knew it would end like this. You're America and she's an American. It only makes sense. Especially since you feel her every night." His eyes showed pity to the other man and Jasmin blushed brightly, realizing the implications. Her eyes traveled down and Alfred looked away, unable to look her in the eye.

Jasmin felt her breath catch. He'd been in love with her the whole time. He'd made that clear in Norway. He'd been able to feel every time she'd been with someone else.

He already knew. He'd already knew about what happened with Francis. "You already knew about Francis?"

"I was hoping I was wrong. I was praying I was wrong. I called so many times, but no one ever answered." He said softly and Jasmin held him closer.

She hadn't remembered to charge her phone since they'd left for the outback. "You could have called someone else, you know. To check up on me."

"I called Germany a couple times a week, but with something like that... I didn't want him getting mad and not willing to update me anymore." His voice sounded so small, so scared, Jasmin could only sigh.

With Ludwig's pride, this made sense. "Alfred, I'm sorry. I'll charge my phone and make sure to keep it charged, and you don't have to call someone else, alright? You can just call me to check." Her voice took on a maternal tone and Arthur could only smile.

He really did need her. He knew that things between them wouldn't last for long, the attitudes were just too drastically different. They fought all the time, but hid it. They always hurt the other's feelings without meaning to. Also, Arthur realized it a while in. Alfred was very experimentive, but he was straight. Their whole relationship was based on a lie.

But what he saw before him, Alfred, who he hid his face whenever he cried, didn't bother with her. No pillows over his face, or pressing his face against her to hide, he was only able to show her this face. He didn't feel like he needed to hide with her.

Arthur looked up at Mattie and his heart broke again. Mattie looked horrified by what he was seeing. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them drop. He patted him softly on the shoulder and Mattie reached up, wiping away the unwarranted moisture before turning and walking away. Arthur sighed and went out to the next room, sitting softly and covering his head with a pillow.

He just wanted this all to be over. He was so tired of the sounds of anger and jealousy. Of the hopes being dashed and things going wrong all around him. Even gay, women were bringing him trouble. He couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle, realizing if she for some reason said his name when the time came, he'd probably not turn her down. He'd honestly told Ivan he was gay just to get away from him, but he realized since then he actually probably was.

But it's not something proper gentleman ever put thought into, so he was still fairly new at this.

Maybe he was bi? Maybe they missed that she was really a guy? He remembered the night him and Arthur first started messing around.

Nope, definitely female.

At least the memories would still be shared. He could reminisce and wonder if he ever remembered the times they were together as well. Arthur didn't realize what was going on til Mattie's arms wrapped around him. When the pillow fell, he could hear sobs, and it took a moment to realize they were his own.

And again, everything fell apart.

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Jasmin nearly ran down the stairs of the plane. Mattie had tears in his eyes and had been comforting Arthur, and Alfred just sat there on the floor before him apologizing for ending things this way. Jasmin didn't feel like she'd helped out at all in any of the situations, but had a feeling that the longer she stayed with all of them, the more awkward things would be.

It was a nightmare.

She hurried down the stairs and wiped a few rampant tears from her eyes as she looked down, seeing a man standing about twenty feet away from the stairs with a curious look on his face. "You must be Romania." Jasmin held out her hand, pushing the brightest smile she could onto her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise! I was disappointed to hear such an interesting meeting came up and I wasn't invited. I get so bored, and seeing China run screaming with Canada chasing after him with a hockey stick, that sounds like it would have been a sight to see!" He grinned and Jasmin could only giggle.

"Now that I know Yao, I have to admit, I feel bad about it." She blushed, turning away a little and the other chuckled.

"This explains the stories. Such a cute expression!" He grinned and Jasmin blushed brighter, her gaze shifting back to him. "Welcome to Romania! Come, let's get you to the castle." He grinned, and Jasmin noticed fangs.

She got her bags and they ended up in a hearse in the parking lot. Jasmin was surprised to find he was so into things like this. "I hope it doesn't bother you. I promise there aren't any bodies in here anymore." He kept a smile on his face that kind of reminded her of Ivan, but his eyes were more bright. He was more lively, and she knew she might be in trouble.

She definitely didn't need another addition to her group.

He hadn't been joking, she discovered fifteen minutes after they got into the car. He actually had a castle! Jasmin looked over the place with wide eyes and her heart pounding in her chest. It looked haunted! It was amazing! She couldn't help but to laugh as she saw the place, and was surprised to see movement from something that looked very familiar in the window. "What's he doing here?" Jasmin said, a little startled and Romania looked over to her, curious.

"Are you referring to one of the butlers?" He asked, curious as to how she would know any of them.

"Ah, eh, no, just ignore me." She mumbled, surprised she'd actually said that out loud. As they walked in, she looked over, seeing him standing there with a look on his face that told her he needed her attention. "Romania, can you just ignore my eccentricities for the next few minutes?" She asked, a very defeated look on her face and he shrugged, turning away.

"I'm said to be eccentric as well, so it's fine."

He was surprised when her response was to run and hug thin air. "I missed you, Troll!" She giggled and he smiled softly at her.

"I came to see what's going on. Lukas has been saying something doesn't feel right, but with how him and Berwald left, he's been too afraid to call."

"Oh, please tell him not to feel bad. The way he'd said it, it was fine. I understand it completely." She said with a worried tone and Troll nodded.

"So Ivan and Gil are still taking good care of you?"

"Ah, well... The night after Lukas and Berwald left, so did they. I haven't seen them. Sorry." She said, feeling a familiar pain in her chest and Troll hugged her again.

"You should have called. You should have said something. They love you still, you know. They just felt you were better with Ivan and Gil. There was a way between the three of you..."

"Yeah, but they loved each other more than they loved me. And I've decided to only stick with one, so with them together, it wouldn't work anyway." Jasmin ran her hands through his fur with a contented sigh. "I still can't get over how soft you are." She giggled and Troll's eyes closed.

"I have to tell him. You understand. You can probably expect a call really soon, but... don't' tell him what I said, alright? About him being worried. I wasn't even supposed to come out here."

"It's fine. And you can come visit me anytime, alright?" She said with a loving expression, missing the look on Romania's face at her.

"Alright. I'll come visit again sometime. Farvel, sommerfugl."

"Til next time." She smiled and watched as he blew away. Her eyes shifted to the Romanian's eyes that watched her like a hawk. "Sorry, I warned you, eccentricities."

"You had such an expression! It was so caring!" He grinned, and with the castle around her and the vampire fangs showing she felt an odd shiver run up her back.

Dracula, to her, had always been a favorite love story, and now she was wondering if it was based off of the man before her. She slowly climbed back to her feet and he reached out for her hand.

She felt enchanted. Like he was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She felt her heart start pounding and felt herself grow shy, blushing and reached up to cover her mouth with the hand that wasn't still slowly reaching for his. He watched her, his eyes widening as she got closer. "Your eyes..." He stepped forward, seeing the earth in her eyes and grinned. "They're amazing! Can you by any chance heal?" He asked out of the blue and Jasmin stared.

"I guess... I healed Ivan once, when he'd been stabbed, but I'm not sure how I did it." She said softly and he blushed. He watched her for a moment, the way she blushed and how her eyes shined as she took his outstretched hand.

"It'll be interesting to get to know you. Come. Let me show you around." His grin was contagious, but she couldn't wipe the blush from her cheeks at the glint in his eyes.

He'd be trouble.

_**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**La Revedere **_

_**Jaßmin**_


	73. Chapter 73

_**I'm sick, so I'm getting to spend more time typing today, therefore, extra chapter! Woot!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- That'll happen in a few chapters, actually.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Thank you for that! I'm glad you liked it! It was a hard chapter to write, but it needed to be done. I just hate breaking Mattie's heart...**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- I AM AWESOME!**_

Chapter 73

Jasmin was shown around the castle. It took about an hour, as he had to explain each room, and some of them really caught her attention. The crypt in the basement, the beautiful bedroom beside it.

"It's said that Vlad Drăculești was buried in this very room. Of course I know it's not true, but so many others don't believe me." He sighed, but she could hear a playful tone to it. Her eyes shifted to him, watching as he stepped forward, brushing his fingers across the top of the sarcophagus and the look of his expression went from playful to erotic. "Vlad was lost. He was buried elsewhere, ever away from his home."

"Was this his home?" She asked and he turned, nodding.

"Indeed. It was forever ago, but sometimes I feel like I can feel him still walking these walls." His eyes glanced back, seeing her as she looked around. He was about to say something about not being afraid, til he noticed the look of excitement in her face. "Dracula's story, how do you see it?"

"It's the most beautiful love story ever written. Even if it's untrue, Bram Stroker had an amazing sense of romance." He could see her cheeks flush at thinking about it.

He watched her with wide eyes. She was amazing! So cute and feminine! And her eyes! And she could heal... "Do you perchance sing?" He asked and Jasmin turned with a confused look, nodding.

"I love singing." She smiled as his eyes shone brighter.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked, his tone quiet, and Jasmin thought, trying to come up with a proper song for such a setting.

"That dazzling smile was just beyond my reach,

How sweet and innocent you were.

If I could crash my night into the sun

All my words to you, I still wonder what I'd say.

Stray dream of you

Lights the chain of stars to find a way

In the darkest night of my lost and frozen heart,

Even now."

With the harmonics of the room they were in it shook through the hallways. Her voice came back as so many echos she could feel the resonance in her chest.

It made the song more beautiful than she'd ever heard it. She glanced down at her hands and noticed a light coming from her chest, like her heart was singing as well. She continued the song.

"Even if things don't change, Mmm

So the shadows dark, won't cloud your clear skies,

I've watched over you, hidden in the dark from you.

Stray dreams of you

light the chain of stars to find a way

in the darkest night of my lost and frozen heart,

Even now, Even now."

The glowing in her heart was working it's way through her chest, up through her mouth. She could feel the warmth from it and realized it was healing her lost words. She'd been improving, but her tone and accent had still been wrong every time. Now she knew without fail, she could talk normally.

"More than the world, and more than life

To me you're so dear, you won't be hurt.

My words to you, Gently whispered through the windowpane

They just fade away from my lips, I love you.

Stray dream of you

light the chain of stars to find a way

in the darkest night of my lost and frozen heart...

Even now."

She could feel a warm hand brush over her shoulder and glanced, seeing no one there. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back a little, surprised Romania was as quick as he was to catch her before she fell. "Are you alright?"

"It healed my throat. I can talk normally again!" She laughed, a warm sound coming from the walls. "And I think you're right about him still being here. I could feel a hand on my shoulder." She said, looking up at him with an expression that made the blood rush from his head.

"Come, let's get you to the living room. I'll have something for you to eat brought out."

"Don't bother, but a drink would be nice." Her throat was dry after the song and he smiled, showing his understanding. He lifted her like a princess and she gasped, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Ah, your fear of being lifted. I'd forgotten. Will you be alright?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Sorry. And thank you." She mumbled and he smiled gently at her.

He never would have thought, after all this time he'd found her. Of course legends are always off, but this one was close enough to startle him. He could see the world in her eyes. It wasn't the sun, but it didn't have to be. She was beautiful, and he could feel the curves of her in his arms. Soft, thin in some places, but with curves enough to remind him of waves on a calm day. She was definitely beautiful, and though he'd heard enough from Ralph to expect a man with breasts, he found a very feminine woman with a dress that looked like flower petals. He never would have expected to see gold actually flow from her mouth when she sang! She was better than the legends had given him hope for!

And he had a whole week to try and win her heart!

It was nearly an hour later she was feeling up to moving again and he showed her to her room. It was huge! She walked in and her eyes widened, surprised at the grand area she walked into. "The switch for the lights is here, they are real flames, so please be careful." He said softly as she put her bags on the bed. The bed was even enormous! It had dragons carved into the posts, and a princess canopy laying over it. The bed was made in a bright yellow, with the red of the wood and the décor of the rest of the room, it looked very warm. "It can get drafty in this old castle, so just let me or any of the maids know if you need another blanket.

"That might be for the best, I have problems staying warm." She said and he smiled and nodded.

"I'll bring one up for you immediately. You go ahead and get settled in." He bowed lightly, tilting his cap as he turned and left the room. Jasmin plugged in her phone, after checking adapters for ten minutes, and looked around. There was a bathroom off to the side and she went and checked it out.

It had a solid marble bath. And it was huge! She stared with her hands clenched before her. This was by far the most grand place she'd stayed in! She couldn't help but wonder if there were hidden passages, like there were in Ivan's house and wandered in, pulling the switch next to the cabinet and was surprised to feel it give. She looked around and noticed the wall open right behind the bathroom door as Romania walked in with the blanket and saw her staring. "Is everything alright?" He asked and Jasmin turned to him with a smile.

She couldn't say why she didn't say anything, but she just shook her head and walked out. "This is almost too extravagant. This room is amazing!" She smiled and he sighed, laying the blanket on the bed.

"I'm glad to hear you like it, but from what I've seen of you so far, I wouldn't think it too extravagant. You remind me of a prințesă from a legend a long time ago. It will be interesting to get to know you." He watched as she turned on her phone. 53 missed calls, 28 voice mails. She sighed as she started it up, throwing it on speaker so she could go about putting her things away.

"Pardon Alfred in these, he was panicking." She sighed and he nodded, familiar with America's antics.

"Jasmin... I felt it. What happened. Please... call me. Let me know you're alright. I love you."

"Jasmin, it's been two hours! Why aren't you answering your phone? Are you in trouble?"

"Jasmin, I swear to god, if I don't hear from you in another hour, I'm coming back there! Please, be alright!" She heard a sob as he hung up and clenched her hands over her heart.

"Jasmin, Alfred won't let me go. He said you don't need me anymore. I'm scared. Please tell me you're alright. I miss you. I love you."

She ran out and hung up the phone, tears in her eyes as she cut off before the next message could make itself heard. Her hands shook as she slid the phone back to the table and Romania watched her, suddenly worried over the girl."What had happened?"

"Francis... lost control of himself. Alfred felt what happened and panicked a bit, but I'm fine, as you can see." She smiled, but his eyes saw right through her.

"No, you're not. What did he do to you?" He asked, stepping closer and Jasmin blushed horribly, tears coming to her eyes.

No one else had asked her to explain. No one else wanted to hear, only to forget. She opened her mouth, trying to fight the words back in as soon as they left her tongue. She didn't know why she couldn't hold it in, but she found herself in tears as she explained what had happened. Romania watched her, surprised at France, and slightly pissed off at Alfred for not ignoring Arthur to run down there. And he'd thought she was with Ivan! What in the hell had happened?

"Wasn't Ivan there with you?"

"He'd left a week before." She said quietly and he stilled. "It was too much, the pressure, and we all kind of split up." Her eyes never left her hands that laid on her lap.

"You're safe here. I could never hurt a prințesă like you. Come. Let's get you more comfortable, Da?"

"Si. Grazie." She smiled watching as he chuckled at the change in language.

They went down to the kitchen, and he watched as she looked around. "It's huge..." She watched as a few of the maids came in and gave her curious glances.

"You're free to make whatever you'd like." The words just rolled off of his tongue and she turned, surprised to find Troll right behind her. She jumped back, letting out a fairly unladylike yelp and Troll chuckled.

"He can't get through." Troll said softly and Jasmin gasped in air, recovering from the startle.

"My phone's charging. Sorry." She looked up with an apologetic glance and he smiled, watching her with curiosity.

"You've been crying." Jasmin stilled, staring blankly before her.

"I just... remembered a few things. I'm fine." Troll looked at her and she watched as his face fell before hers.

He could see through her at his leisure. He was mentally so overpowering she couldn't even respond, just sit on the floor, gaping as the being before her perused her mind.

"Dammit, Jasmin, you should have called." His eyes showed his sorrow over the things that had happened. "Thank you for not jumping. Thank you for not going away." He crushed her in a hug and she just sat there, stiff with surprise as he blew away. Tears started down her cheeks again as she realized what was about to happen.

"Norway's coming." She looked over to Romania, who was already at her side, surprised by her change in demeanor.

"How do you know?"

"He has a companion, a troll that goes with him. I can see him as well. He looked at me..." Jasmin wrapped her arms around herself. "Why is it so cold?" She shivered and he could see the bumps breaking out on her arms.

"Let's get you something warmer to wear... Hold on. You stay here, Da?" He asked, concern lining his face and Jasmin nodded, unable to respond anymore past her shivering.

It was only a few minutes later he returned, to find her shivering, worry showing in every bit of her. "Jasmin?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little startled still. When it's an accident, it's alright, but when someone pushes into my memories... I feel violated." She watched as he nodded. "I feel bad, I know he's only worried about me."

"It's fine, Da? What could he have seen?" Jasmin turned to him as he laid the blanket across her shoulders and focused, looking into his eyes.

Her laying against a door, hearing Ivan and Gil inside crying, desperately holding on to each other and swearing their love as she stood alone. Tears streamed down her eyes and every word they spoke was like another stab in her heart. Her mind flashed to her standing at the edge of the building, looking down. It seemed like the drop was so far, she could barely see the bottom, and he was terrified at the relief she felt at the thought. Her mind again flashed to Francis holding her down, his lifeless stare and the pain she felt as he tore away at her. The sobs she couldn't get to come out of her throat burned, but she was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd throw up. He whispered another name into her ear as his final thrust tore more of her skin away and she screamed in silence as he just sat up as if everything was alright. He looked at her and his face slowly dissolved into confusion. She couldn't hear his words as he stood up and walked away, leaving her alone after that.

Romania clenched his hands over his chest, tears streamed down his cheeks and light sobs broke free from his lungs as he looked over her face.

"Never again. I promise you, Never again." His words were like magic to her ears. His hands reached out and cradled her face softly, pulling her to his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he softly sang to her, calming her down in minutes.

"So sorry, but that's why Lukas is coming. I know Troll told him." She looked down and Romania smiled gently at her.

"But it's alright, Da? You'd probably feel safer with someone else you know here. You don't know me well enough to be comfortable after those ordeals, do you?"

"Actually, something about you does make me feel safe. Maybe it's the castle and it's myths, but I don't feel scared here." She said with a soft tone and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm very happy to be hearing that. Now, let's get you something to calm you down, and let's not get you stressed out again like last time, Da?"

"Da." She said as he carefully helped her to stand. "Thank you." She offered a grateful nod and he nodded back, reaching up and wiped a few rampant tears from her eyes.

"Anytime, prințesă." She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen and sighed, looking through. What did she want to make?

And how long would it take for Lukas to get here? Berwald would probably be with him as well. Jasmin turned, seeing his eyes still on her. "How long will the flight be, probably?" She asked and Romania frowned, thinking.

"Probably about five hours? I'll have the maids make up a room for him."

"Berwald will probably be here as well." She said and he nodded.

"Alright. Make yourself comfortable." He bowed low as he left the kitchen, surprising her.

He was as romantic as Romano! She didn't know why she felt so close to him, but honestly was thinking it was the castle. She felt the hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing no one there.

"Are you him? Vlad Dracul?" She practically whispered and felt the hand softly run down her back before disappearing. She stood still, staring for a moment before taking a deep breath and starting on food.

She didn't even know what time it was, she realized, but it probably wasn't the time she thought it was. She found one of the maids, asking her and was ever so thankful her ability to speak other languages was still intact.

"It's around ten, M'lady." The woman said, surprised to find someone trying to ask her questions. "Is there anything you need?" She asked and Jasmin turned to the window. It did seem lighter than it did when she got here.

"No, thank you. Uhm, what time does 'he' eat lunch?" Jasmin asked and the woman stared and giggled.

"Around noon, so you should have plenty of time. His favorite food is mititei, if you're interested." She giggled and Jasmin stared.

"I have no idea what that is..."

It was due to the misunderstanding of the maid that she was trying to get his attention that Romania came out to the kitchen half an hour later to find Jasmin and the maid, Atanase, grilling short little balls on sticks. His eyes widened and he couldn't help the bit of excess moisture at the corner of his lip as he smelled the sausage. Jasmin looked over and grinned before the maid pointed out that one of them was about done, drawing her attention back to the food. After they were done cooking, she pulled the baked potatoes from the oven and sighed, a delighted look on her face.

"Thank you, Atanase. I love learning new dishes!" She giggled and the woman smiled.

"I can show you how to prepare the meat later, if you like." The woman beamed up and Jasmin giggled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful!" She bowed low and the woman watched her with interest.

"I thought you were from England! Are you Japanese?!"

"No!" Jasmin laughed whole heartedly, unknowingly lighting a bright smile on Romania's face. "I'm actually American." Jasmin said and the woman stilled, looking at her.

"Your eyes... The world is in your eyes!" She said with an excited gasp and Jasmin frowned.

After Australia, this still made her nervous. "How is the weather today?" She asked in a dark tone and the woman stilled, surprised by the drastic change in demeanor. When she didn't answer quickly, Jasmin took off running out of the front door and looked into the skies.

She could feel the wind picking up. She'd been so startled by everything earlier she'd accidentally called another storm.

She had to get away from the castle! She took off running into the woods behind the place, getting as far as she could.

She heard Romania chasing after her and turned, yelling out to him. "I'll be back in a couple of hours! Bring some clothes out here in half an hour!" She yelled as she continued to run, surprised to hear him continue to follow. "You'll die if you follow me!" She yelled and stilled when she heard his words.

"I promised you never again! I'll stay by your side! I'll watch over you!" He yelled and Jasmin turned, feeling the storm coming in to meet her.

"I will survive, I am the world! I am the storm! Please, stay back!" She cried as she pushed her hands into the air, trying to will the storm into oblivion, but instead it struck her seconds later. Bolt after bolt of lightning struck her hands and she screamed, the first strike burned her whole body, but by the time the second one hit, her nerves were in shock.

She didn't know how many bolts struck her, but she knew what was happening.

Romania wanted to show her something amazing.

_**Okay, so a little more drama than I was intending, but we'll live, right? This storm is going to be a blast! (Get it? Haha, Blast!)**_

_**Anyway, See you again tomorrow!**_

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	74. Chapter 74

_**Hey everyone! Ready for a chapter that's just as sappy as the last one, but actually gets closer to the plotline? Here we go!**_

_**Sonic Winchester- You missed a minor thing I put in! Mwahaha! God, I love being evil!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- If anyone's doing repetition it's me. My writing for the last fifteen chapters or so is making me sick! I keep saying the same descriptive words over and over and it makes me want to stab my brain out to save you guys from my lack of originality! Everyone's *Smiles* *Grins* *Eyes* Urgh! It's so frustrating! And I hope your teeth feel better soon!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Since I forgot last chapter, the song she sang was Vampire's Love by Vamps. It's not by me, I stole the lyrics for this. I do not own.**_

Chapter 74

He could only scream in panic. There was no way she'd be okay from that! She'd been hit by so many lightening bolts he couldn't even see them anymore! It was like one giant bolt rammed her into a crater. After it stopped he'd ran forward, finding parts of her skull, and a fragment of a bone he believed to be from her leg. He stood and stumbled back, completely shocked.

"She is Ileana Cosânzeana! I must keep faith in her! I must believe her words!" He sucked in a sob.

Before Norway got here. If she wasn't back inside by then, he'd start to panic. He felt his legs grow weary as he wandered back into the house and sat down, seeing the food she'd made. He turned away, his appetite gone.

How in the hell could she be alright from that?

Two hours later, the maids were wondering what in the hell had happened. They ran outside, then there was a boom that sounded like a bomb went off behind the house. After that, the master came in and forbade anyone from going outside. She didn't come back in with him.

And they could tell he was terrified.

"Should we try and comfort him?" another woman asked and Atanase sighed.

"No, let's not bother him. I don't wanna get bitten!" She shivered and they continued doing their work, but one planned to quit and the other was very worried for the kind woman she'd met earlier.

When the door opened, Romania was ready to fire somebody, but was surprised to find Jasmin standing naked in the walkway. She glanced over at him and grinned. She ran over and looked into his eyes, seeing every bit of the legend of Vlad Drakulae.

He was able to see himself from so very long ago and his breath caught in his throat.

She knew. She knew he was the Vampire in the story. He'd fallen in love with a woman and loved her dearly, but was called out as being a vampire. He was sent off to war, to defend them and came back victorious to find the woman he loved was living another life. He'd watch her from the shadows.

He'd make her happy, even if she never knew.

And then she was gone.

"She's the one in the basement, isn't she?" Jasmin asked and Romania nodded.

"How?" He whispered, grasping her, his whole body shaking in terror. "You were dead! I found parts of your skull! How are you alive?" He looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown or crying from happiness.

"I told you. I'm the storm, it can't kill me." She grinned. "I also asked you to bring clothes out. Please pardon me." She'd suddenly remembered her attire and ran up the stairs.

He watched with wide eyes for a moment before laughter started bubbling from his throat.

Holy shit, she rolled a natural 20! He hit the floor laughing and kicking. The maids hadn't heard the woman come in, or any of their conversation, and were thinking he'd gone completely insane when Jasmin came back down the stairs. She'd gotten in a shower, and was dressed more in her normal attire, a black tank top and a pair of jeans. Unfortunately, this was one of the pairs of jeans Mattie had picked out for her, so they were fairly tight, showing off the curves of her legs. Her boots didn't even make the look any stronger, she somehow managed to make black combat boots look girly. She sighed as she looked over herself, pulling her hair into a ponytail which still hung fairly low on her back.

"Why didn't you eat?" She asked as she came back into the room, seeing the food laying on the counter. She knew it would have been cold by now and he sighed.

"Sorry, seeing your bones laying in my back yard kind of made my appetite vanish." She went to the kitchen to find his hand stilling hers before she turned the grill on.

"You've done enough today. Let's let someone else warm the food, I'm sure you need rest after that ordeal." His eyes showed a surprise and interest and she had a feeling he wanted to hear more about what had happened.

"Do you want to see me? Everything about me?" She asked and he stared, seeing the earth in her eyes again.

"Da, I do." He watched as her eyes focused and realized she'd not really been looking him in the eyes.

Her whole life flashed before his eyes. He stood still with wide eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

"You even named a daughter after her..." She could so much relief in his eyes as he looked at her. "You're the reincarnation of Ileana Cosânzeana! I've been looking for you for so long!" He grinned and grasped her hands. "A thousand years I've searched! A thousand years I've waited to see you!" He gasped in air, tears of happiness in the corners of his eyes.

"For me? For a thousand years you've waited... for me?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat at the beauty in the face he showed her.

"Prințesă, I would have waited a thousand more to see the look on your face right now." His hand gently brushed her cheek and she felt her head grow light. She felt enchanted by the brightness in his eyes. "So beautiful..." His lips lowered to hers and she stilled.

His lips were so warm! He wrapped his arms around her, his lips just softly passing against hers and as his head moved away, she could feel something soft in her stomach. A warmth she wasn't used to. She felt her head steady and he stepped away, looking at her with curiosity.

"It cannot be..." His eyes turned pained and Jasmin stared, confused by whatever had just happened. "You're already in love with someone." He reached up and clasped his hands over his heart. "Please, you'll take me seriously this week, right?"

"Of course." Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes showed the confusion over what had happened. He smiled and ran a hand down her cheek.

"I still... to have found you after all this time..." He grinned and the affection in his eyes almost brought her to tears. "Come." He held out his hand and they walked out to the living room. One of the maids came out and noticed Jasmin with a curious glance and sighed with relief.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Please rewarm the food. Just bring it out here. Thank you." He gave a soft nod and the woman smiled, turned and ran to tell the others that the girl was alright before getting to work.

"So, how were you able to tell that I was already in love with someone?" Jasmin watched as Romania sighed and sat back in a large chair.

"I could feel it. In your heart, when I kissed you, your mind thought of someone else." He said and Jasmin frowed.

"Could you tell who?" She asked quietly and his eyes turned to her, surprised.

"You don't even know, do you?" His eyes showed a jovial glint as he watched. "You know you're in love, but you don't know with whom!" He giggled like a schoolgirl and Jasmin stared in surprise. She hadn't been expecting this! "You guess, and I'll tell you if you get it right!" She watched as he wiggled into a more comfortable position.

"Is it Ludwig?" She asked quietly, feeling herself a coward for asking like this.

"No. You do love him, but you're not in love with him. You lust for him." He watched as her shoulders fell.

Someone who it wasn't just due to lust. "It's either Mattie or Alfred, isn't it?" She asked, tears in her eyes. She'd have to break the other's hearts again.

"Da, it's one of them. You should know which."

"Dammit, Alfred, why did you have to tell me that?" She crashed her hands over her face, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Jasmin, it's fine. You're a woman in love, and with the country you were born in. If I can't woo you away from him, then it's my own problem, right? I'll put in my best, so be prepared." He grinned and Jasmin couldn't help but give a soft smile as he reached out and wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, don't look so sad. Your travels are finally almost over. After this, there's no need to call the others in. You already know who you love. So either America can come in, or you can just stay here with me." He grinned and Jasmin couldn't help but smile.

"I don't' even know your name. I keep calling you Romania and referring to you to the maids as 'He'."

"It's Vladimir Popescu. Sorry, I hadn't realized I hadn't said yet." He blushed, tilting his hat down in an introductory manner.

"I should have figured, considering, that your name would be Vladmir!" She giggled and he smiled.

"That's better. I like seeing this face more." His eyes watched her expression and it took her breath away.

"Uhm, I'm going to go upstairs for a bit. I better call the others, tell them to cancel coming out. It may take a while, I should... call each of them and explain." Her eyes turned down and the soft smile he had on his face was gone.

"I understand. I'll wait for you down here. If you get too overwhelmed, I'll comfort you." His eyes watched her with an air of sadness as she stood and slowly walked up the stairs.

She'd go from easiest to hardest.

Her first call was to Francis.

"Mon Cherie, is everything alright?" He asked and Jasmin sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm calling off the competition. I can't do this anymore. It's too hard and I'm... I'm sorry Francis, but you didn't..."

"Oh, Mon Cherie, I already know." His soft tone gave her a comfort she didn't know she'd need.

She did care for him dearly. He'd been like a mentor to her since she'd arrived. "I already knew my chances were gone. If you remember, I already said I was happy with Antonio, so this is fine with me, but can I ask who won? Did Romania win your heart this quickly?"

"Not exactly... Alfred... He... It's hard to explain." She sighed and Francis chuckled into the phone.

"Ah, fell for your native country, non? How romantique! I hope you two are happy, and I hope you'll forgive me. I'd like to still be your friend."

"You are, Francis. I can't be angry at you. You've done so much to help me, and just because of one bad move, I can't just throw you away. As long as Gil can get over me, I'd like it if we could continue to be the BTQ."

She heard maniacal laughter and after some ranting she could hear Antonio join in. So he was already back home. He'd already left the thought behind.

This made Jasmin insanely happy.

"Anytime you want to come see us, you know you're more than welcome!" She heard Toni yell in the background and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you for understanding. I better go, I still have to call the others. Au Revoir, Francis."

"Au Revoir, Mon Cherie. Til next time!"

She hung up the phone with a soft sigh. She knew the others wouldn't be as easy.

The next call was Ralph.

The phone rang three times before he picked up and she could hear his daze as he answered. "Hello?"

"Ah, Ralph? Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Ah, Sheila! It's fine! What's up?" He asked with a light tone and Jasmin sighed.

"I'm calling off the competition. I'm sorry." She held her breath and waited.

"Ah, I understand. I knew I was the underdog. Finally decided to admit you're in love with Ludwig?" He chuckled softly and Jasmin cringed.

"Actually, it's Alfred."

"My... Brother?" Ralph's tone turned strangled and Jasmin winced and nodded, not even thinking he couldn't see it. "Wow, you're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" He chuckled softly. "Alright, but if he ever doesn't treat you right, let me know and I'll beat him back into shape for you. Take care, Jasmin."

"You too." She hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. He'd been holding back. She could feel the tears in his eyes. She sighed as she looked through her contacts.

Yao.

He answered on the first ring. "Jasmin! How you doing, Aru?"

"Hey Yao. Uhm, I'm calling off the competition." She said and heard the line go dead.

"What?"

"I'm calling it off. I'm sorry." She could feel his heart pound. She could hear his breathing speed up.

"Why?"

"I'm in love. I'm sorry, but I'm done." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"But... You barely know him, Aru." She could hear the strain in his voice as he spoke.

"It's Alfred. Romania helped me to see it. I'm sorry." He could hear the hurt in her voice and knew he didn't stand a chance anymore.

"Fine. I have to go, Aru. Goodbye." He hung up and Jasmin sat for a moment, still. Could she make another call like that?

She looked through her phone, realizing the next call would be Roderich. Her hands shook as she pressed the button.

She felt relief when it went right to voicemail, and as she pulled the phone away it rang. She looked down, seeing the number and held her breath as she answered the phone.

"Jasmin? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but... I'm calling off the competition." She said and heard him silence on the other end. She could feel worry flood through her.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded angry and Jasmin sighed.

"I'm calling it off. It's going to end with one of two people, and I'm sorry, Roderich. I really am."

"What's your birthday?" He asked and Jasmin stilled, surprised by the question.

"June First. Why?"

"Your favorite color?" He asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Spectrum blue. Roderich?"

"What was the middle name of your oldest daughter?"

"Illyana! Roderich, why are you asking me these things?"

"Because this can't be you! You wouldn't just give up! Did you think I'd just let you go like this?! I love you! You're the only one I've loved in so long, and you wouldn't just give me away like this!" She could feel his heart break. "This has to be like Greece again! You wouldn't do this to me again!" She could hear him crying, she could feel the tears in his eyes. The combination of the pain from him, Yao and Ralph was too much and she broke down.

"I love him, Roderich! I'm sorry, I really am, but Alfred has always been with me! He's always been by me, even if I didn't know it! He's been right there and I can't help who I fell for!"

"Alfred?" Roderich's voice fell quiet and Jasmin cried harder.

"I'm so sorry, Roderich! For everything you've done for me, I can never thank you enough, but I can't say I don't love him more than you!" She sobbed out, having trouble making the words understandable, and was terrified when the line went dead.

Blind white fury. She could feel it radiate through him as his fingernails cut through his palms. The accumulation was too much for her and she screamed out her sobs, trying to keep her hands open to keep the wounds on her hands from rubbing.

From the living room, Vladimir heard the wail and ran up the stairs, rushing into her room to find her sobbing with her hands held open before her. He could tell there was a mix of physical and mental pain and rushed over, grasping her hands, surprised when she yanked them back, crying out in pain. He grasped again, this time taking her fingertips and the tops of her hands and opened them, finding the wounds. He knew what these wounds were and looked up at the sobbing girl on the bed with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"I can't make any more calls right now! I can't do this! And to Ludwig! How am I supposed to do this to him?!" She cried out again and he lifted her carefully and sat on the bed, holding her in his arms.

"You don't need to call right now. You just need to calm down." His lips touched her forehead and she pressed her face to his shoulder, trying to regain herself.

Three minutes later she felt herself grow cold. She looked around in terror as she realized who she was feeling and what was going on.

Roderich had called Ludwig. She jumped up with her head spinning as she tried to figure out what to do. It was only a few seconds later her phone rang and she reached for it slowly, her hands shaking.

"Ludwig?"

"What's going on?" His voice sounded composed, but she could feel the anger he had.

"I've fallen in love with Alfred. I'm calling off the competition." She said softly, wondering if this was all something he'd already heard. "Ludwig, I love you. You know I do, but there's a connection I have to him that I can't break."

"I'm coming out there. I can't allow this." His voice was scathing and Jasmin felt his breath stop.

Her eyes widened and she stilled, feeling the pain in her lungs from the air that couldn't escape.

"Jasmin?" Vladimir called out and Jasmin dropped the phone, falling to her knees. He was holding her again seconds later as her vision started to grow blurry. She started scratching at her throat, desperate to make the air flow again, and as he released his breath, Jasmin started gasping in air.

"What just happened?" Vladimir asked, terrified as Jasmin was finally able to catch her breath.

"I feel the pain of the countries. If they hurt, mental or physical, I can feel it." Her eyes glanced up towards him and he sighed.

"So you're feeling their heartbreak, Da?"

"Yeah. And Roderich cutting his hands." She held her hands up and he sighed.

Ah, so she hadn't even been the one to do them. He watched as she reached for the phone, finding the line dead.

It was only moments later she was racking in sobs again as Ludwig called Kiku. He hadn't taken the news as well as she'd hoped either.

_**That's it for now, sorry I can't get this sappy stuff out of the way fast enough! It'll be well worth it! As you can tell, I'm setting up the story for the ending, so this will finally come to a close! Another two weeks and a wrap up chapter and it'll be done! OMG! So, do you think she'll end out with America, or will someone else manage to steal her heart in the end? Let me know what you think!**_

_**さよなら**_

_**まつ**_


	75. Chapter 75

_**Alright! So, here's the next chapter! I know I've been putting these up at night instead of the mornings, something I'll probably be able to change JUST AFTER I FINISH THE FIC! Dur... **_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Heh... hehehe...**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Yeah, it wasn't easy to write, but I figured it's time to get the fic going back into the right direction. It'll be fine...**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Song at the end is owned by Disney, not by me.**_

Chapter 75

Romano was the last one to call. She shook as she hit the button, surprising Vladimir, who still held her close.

"Bella! Buonasera! I was just thinking of you!" He sounded so happy.

Jasmin let out a light sob as she spoke.

"Romano, I'm sorry. I'm ending the competition."

"You realized you love me too much to keep it going?" He laughed, but she could feel the fear and nervousness. Another sob escaped her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Romano! I'm so sorry!" She cried and could feel him break down.

"Bella, why?"

"Alfred... he needs me. I love him dearly and he really needs me!"

"And you don't think I do?" He asked softly and Jasmin shook her head.

"You don't need me, Romano. You've never needed anybody. You don't need someone like me holding you back."

"How dare you decide on your own something like this! You don't need me? Fine! I don't need you! I don't need to have you with me! I'll be fine!" He was screaming by this point and Jasmin couldn't stop her tears. "I thought we were great together! I thought we'd be perfect! But you decided you don't need me... How dare you." He was quiet. His tone fell into nothing and he disconnected with an air of finality that caused the girl to break down again.

Vladimir didn't know if she had other calls to make, but decided she couldn't make them now anyway. He lifted her softly and carried her down the stairs. "No more calls for now. It's tearing you apart." He watched her in his arms, slowly breaking down and made it to the living room, sitting her on his lap and just hugged her close.

It was almost an hour til she was able to stop crying.

"Sorry to make such a spectacle of myself." She sniffed, wiping the final tears from her eyes as a knock sounded at the door and one of the maids went to answer it, surprised when the man on the other end burst into the house, shoving his way past her.

"Jasmin! Where are you?!" She heard and her head snapped over, seeing Lukas standing tall with a terrified look on his face.

"Lukas, I'm over here." She waved and he looked over to see her. He could see the redness of her eyes from the other room. He rushed over, collecting her softly into his arms and kissed her cheeks, tears in his own eyes.

"I told you! I told you we only left because you three were so close! Why did you think I'd be alright with you not telling us it wasn't? Why didn't you think to call me?" He cried as he held her to his chest, surprising the girl. Was he always this emotional? He held her face up and looked her over. "What did he do to you to make you so upset?" Lukas' eyes flashed to Vladimir, who immediately scooted back, sent to alert by the fury of the man before him.

"He's been comforting me, I called the others. I called the competition off. I fell in love."

"Like what happened in Greece?" Lukas set Jasmin down and took a step towards Vladimir, who stared at the scene before him, completely caught off guard.

Jasmin stepped before him and grasped his face, angling it down at hers.

Like last time, he was able to flow through all of her memories. It surprised Vladimir to see them go completely still for about a minute. He watched with interest and looked at her eyes, seeing the earth shining brightly in them. He glanced up, seeing the same image in his eyes, but while hers was set so the center location was around Romania, his were on Norway.

She was the world. Wherever she was was the center of her eyes, and while they were mentally connected to her, the earth would show in theirs, but only with their home country as the center.

Interesting. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she tried this while she wasn't on Earth.

Lukas' eyes immediately lost the planet when the connection was lost. Vladimir stared in wonder as Lukas grabbed the woman who had his face and pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you so much, and to come back after hearing what that bastard had done to you... to find you're already past me." He backed away, looking over the girl in his arms. "It's a little heartbreaking." He smiled sadly. "You've already decided if they come to give them another chance, would you do the same with me?" He spoke softly, running his hand over her hair and Jasmin stared up with wide eyes.

"What about Berwald?" She glanced, noticing the front door was closed and the maid waited, wondering if she should call the police.

"You want me to call him to see if he wants one too? That's a bit much, Ja?"

"But... weren't you two going out?" She asked, suddenly feeling really stupid.

Of course they weren't. She didn't even have to ask. Berwald had put that up to calm her down. "Jasmin, I'm straight." Lukas' tone was startled. Where had she gotten that idea? She glanced into his eyes again, showing him the facebook post and he broke into hysterical laughter.

"That fool! No wonder you didn't call us! Just as you decide to keep only one, he makes us look like a couple which you couldn't break up! No, we were never going out, except with you." His eyes were soft on her and she felt her chest burn.

"I can't." She said with a sad tone and Lukas watched, sadness showing in his eyes.

"I remind you of Gil and Ivan, don't I? But if that's the situation, wouldn't the one you love be one of them?" He asked and Jasmin shook her head.

"It wasn't love, it was lust. I know that now. Even they'd said it, but I didn't really understand. I'm not even sure I do now." She breathed out hard, Lukas took her arm.

"So you won't let me try again?" She looked up at him, seeing his eyes fill with worry and affection.

"Fine, but you're honestly really far behind now. Most of the week we'd spent together you wouldn't talk with me, and as a group, you were fairly silent." She answered honestly.

She could see him light up. "A chance is all I ask. I made you love me once, I can do it again." He kissed her softly.

His lips were soft like Gil's. He could feel her breath catch and as he pulled away from her, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Even a kiss... I guess I don't really have a chance in this, do I?"

"Can we still be friends?" She looked up at him, her eyes still shining and he couldn't help but do the one thing he knew was right.

"Of course. If you ever change your mind, call me, or Troll. He can feel you, you know. Not what's going on with you or anything, but if you call him, he'll come to you." His hand moved to her cheek and she could feel the pain in his heart. Her hand reached out and touched in the center of his chest.

"I'll never forget. I'll always hold you in my heart. I'm sorry, Lukas." Her eyes met his and he smiled softly before turning and walked out.

Jasmin clasped her hands over her heart. Her head spun and Vladimir was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Fainted?" He spoke, surprised at the situation and turned to the door.

Norway was out of the way now as well. He sighed, looking back down to the girl in his arms. She was too delicate for things like this. He lifted her and carried her up to her room. Her things hadn't been put away yet, and her bags were still on the bed. He noticed one of the maids watching and called her in. "Can you please move her bags to the floor?" He asked softly, as not to wake her and the woman scurried in, moving the purse and computer bag to the nightstand, beside the phone. She tried to lift the clothing bag, but wasn't able to lift it from the bed.

"It's too heavy!" She gasped and Vladimir frowned. Jasmin had carried the bag with one arm. It couldn't be that bad! He laid her down on the other side and went to lift the bag, finding it was entirely too heavy. He couldn't lift it either.

He chuckled in surprise, his eyes shifting to the woman currently laid out and sighed. He opened the bag and started pulling the clothes out, laying them on the dresser. It took a couple of armloads til he was able to move the bag to the floor, but he knew he wasn't getting it any farther than that. He looked at the other bag and lifted it carefully, finding he could just move it. "Keep surprising me, frumoasa mea prințesă. It's a wonder to see..." His eyes widened as he saw her shirt move near her shoulder. A hand print ran across her skin and his eyes shifted around the room. "Guess I didn't have to wait long. You called him, didn't you? Probably when you sang in the basement.

It was about an hour later that Jasmin woke with a start, a single thought in her head.

If Vladimir, Romania was Dracula, then who was the ghost wandering the halls?

She stood slowly, feeling the cold stone beneath her feet and looked down, finding she'd been changed into a night gown, but it wasn't one of hers. It flowed all the way to the floor and was pristine white. It was very low cut, but with long sleeves that went to the ends of her fingers and flowed like water. She held her hand up, seeing it hung almost a full foot down. The whole gown was made of silk, she could tell and it felt amazing on her skin. She wandered to the bathroom and after taking care of things, looked at the switch across from her. She ran and grabbed her cellphone, glad it had a flashlight app and pulled the switch.

She wandered through the hallway and though it was dusty, it seemed completely empty. She wandered for a while, seeing a few times other paths crossed the one she was on, and she made arrows in the dust with her feet to make sure she'd be able to find her way out. She found a large light ahead and held the phone to her leg, hiding the light. It was Vladimir's room. There was a large window with a beautiful tapestry, and his bed looked the same as the one in her room, but made in reds. No one was in, so she kept walking. She eventually found her way to the living room and was surprised to look out, seeing him laying on the couch, his cap laying on the back. His eyes roved the ceiling as he thought. He rolled a little and looked over at the mirror and sighed, walking over to it. She could see his eyes shift between glee and worry. He started messing with his hair, his face shifted to worry and didn't shift back for a while.

"They were already together." He said with a light tone, making her wonder if he really was afraid. "She turned him away and they were in love. And the other, Germany... do I even have a chance? Ileana, you'd love me, right? If you remembered me..." His eyes turned pained and Jasmin just stared.

He was afraid of losing her. She didn't even think about it as her hand went over his on the mirror and he stared, surprised. "It's warm?" He looked up at the mirror and turned, looking around.

"You've come back, haven't you? I told you before you couldn't have her! She was never yours! Go away!" He yelled and Jasmin stilled, surprised at the man before her. His breath caught and he took off running. She turned, deciding to return to her room. It took a few minutes, but she came out of the doorway to hear panic in her bedroom.

She stepped out to find him looking around the room with tears in his eyes in a blind panic to the point he didn't even know where to look. "Vladimir?" She asked and he turned, seeing her standing with her hand on the dress she wore.

"Jasmin!" He ran forward and grasped her, pulling her into his arms. "I was so scared you'd been stolen away! Are you alright?" He looked her over and realized what she was wearing. "That dress... where did you get it?"

"I woke up wearing it. I don't have a clue." His eyes shifted to hers, showing her parts of his memories.

A beautiful woman with long blonde hair wandered the halls of the same castle. Jasmin knew it was the woman in the basement. He walked beside her back then, before the stigma of Vampire had been tacked to him. His mind flooded with emotion at seeing her and Jasmin felt her head spin as time seemed to rip past, him seeing her as an old woman from a distance, but it was still her. Jasmin could see the same smile on her face, though her face was now wrinkled, her blonde hair turned grey. Time skipped again and Vladimir stood before a coffin, after the others had left, before the body was taken out. He slowly stepped up, looking in carefully, not sure if he could really handle it. She could feel the stabbing in his chest at this. Inside, he didn't see the old woman she'd become, but the beautiful young woman he'd held in his arms at night, so very long ago. His lips met hers for the last time before he paid the crew to take her to his coach.

As her mind flew back to the present, Jasmin just sat with tears in her eyes. "I'd seen it, Romania showed me, but I had no idea..." Her eyes shifted again to his and he smiled carefully at her.

"Bram Stroker may have been a hopeless romantic, but what does this make me? The thing is, you see, I could see the stars in her eyes. She could heal with her voice as well. Some things you are born with, regardless of your future. Your hair, your shape, your heart. Others you are born with, but you can change. Your mind, and your future. There is still one thing you're born with which you cannot change. Your spirit. All three of you, Ileana, Mina and you, you're all the same person. A reincarnation. And since you're no longer human, you'll no longer reincarnate. Every life you've lived, I've loved you. That's why you immediately felt safe with me. In your spirit, you knew." He slowly moved closer. "You knew you were meant to love me as well." His eyes shone and Jasmin couldn't look away as he slowly moved his lips to hers. His lips hovered over hers as his eyes looked right into hers. She could see a wicked smile grace his lip as their lips met.

It burned through her. She could feel his kiss through her whole body. It burned like wildfire in her veins and she gasped at the sensation, her eyes flying open to see the ecstatic look on his face. He brought his lips to hers again and again, each kiss brought back the fire. Each touch felt like silk. His hands clasped around her, pulling her in harder before one hand moved up to cradle her cheek as he ran his tongue across her lip, asking for permission.

Jasmin's head spun with the feelings he was giving her. She'd never felt like this before! His tongue moved softly against hers, though the rest of him was no longer showing his gentle side. His fingers pressed hard against her back, his other had grasped her neck and was pulling her head further towards him. His chest pressed against hers, each heaving breath felt through them.

He moved away painfully slowly and looked at her, his eyes widening at her face. "Such an extravagant look! Oh, Jasmin, I love to see this look on you." He grinned brightly and Jasmin blushed at the realization over what had just happened. He stepped back and she could feel a groan escape his throat at looking at her. "Let's go eat. You must be starved." He said, the inner side of his eyebrow lifted, showing his concern and she steadied herself, nodding.

"Maybe I should change first..."

"No, you look magnificent. Come." He said with a soft tone and Jasmin followed.

By this point the food had been tossed, as it had been sitting out for hours. Vladimir had the maids make something else, reminding them no tomatoes or citrus. They sat and spoke for a while, actually getting to spend some time getting to know each other.

Jasmin laughed when he said he liked playing tabletop RPG's, and mentioned he was supposed to have a group come out the next day for a game. He frowned when he remembered he'd forgotten to cancel, and was surprised when Jasmin stilled him, asking if it was too late for her to join in. He was thrilled to learn she loved gaming as well.

He was surprised to learn all of her girls were named after video game characters. When she said she used to be into Larping, even Vladimir had to chuckle. "Wow! I didn't think Americans were into such things!"

"It's not very common, but honestly, it's a lot of fun! It's just like table-topping, but with rock-paper-scissors instead of Dice, and sometimes costumes!" Jasmin giggled as the food was brought out.

Clătite, which Jasmin had never heard of, was brought out. They reminded her of crepes, like what had been made in Japan and France, but it was filled with meat. Jasmin nibbled at the food, finding herself able to eat more than she had in a while. She couldn't help but wonder if her singing had worked some on her stomach, and she had to wonder why singing hadn't worked before.

They chatted more while they ate, and afterwards Jasmin found herself to be exhausted. Vladimir escorted her to her room, giving her another gentle kiss before turning and walking away. She gently closed the door.

How could she feel like this so quickly? Dracula was said to have the ability to enchant women, so maybe that was it? Maybe that's why she kept feeling like his eyes were glowing. Maybe he really was enchanting her.

She'd have to pay more attention tomorrow. She climbed into bed with these worries in her mind.

It had been a while since she'd had a dream she could remember. She closed her eyes and felt his hands rove over her. His smile was wicked. Vladimir was horribly handsome, she'd had to admit this since she'd first saw his smile, but it was ten times worse during her dream. He kissed her passionately, pulling her body towards him, his tongue fighting against hers as he slowly slid the dress from her shoulders. He reached up and slowly undressed himself, his lips never leaving hers as he laid her down softly on the bed and climbed over her, showering her with kisses. His eyes were glowing as he grinned, running his tongue up her neck. Jasmin gasped at the sensation, then shook with anticipation as she felt him run himself over her. He brought his lips to hers as he pushed himself in. It seemed the rest of the night was him pushing, thrusting, running his lips and tongue over her. It felt amazing. She could feel herself grow closer all night, but at the end, just as she was about to go off, his lips moved to her throat and she felt him bite. It wasn't what she would have expected from a bite. It hurt, but it was such an ecstatic feel! She remembered his fangs as she felt an unfamiliar pop before his teeth left her jugular. She screamed his name as she jumped up from the bed, both aroused and terrified.

He ran into the room moments later, looking absolutely terrified. "Jasmin! Are you alright?!" He yelled and Jasmin turned to him, surprised.

"It was a dream. Sorry." She said, her cheeks burning red at seeing him in nothing but pajama pants. His eyes shifted, relaxing and he let out a huff.

"Sorry to have disturbed you." He said softly and Jasmin shook her head.

"No, Thank you for rushing over. I appreciate the effort." She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap. She couldn't see him like this.

"Wait..." He stepped forward and Jasmin's eyes turned back to him. "What happened to your neck?" He asked softly and Jasmin reached up to where he'd bitten her in his sleep.

Her hand came back with red. "But... it was a dream, wasn't it?" She looked up at him and he frowned, pulling her hair back from the area.

"You've been bitten?" His eyes were curious and afraid. "You should be fine. Can you sing to heal it?" He asked and Jasmin thought and sang something short and soft. She couldn't help but giggle at the first song to pop into her head.

"Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

What once was mine"

She felt the warmth flow through her from the first word, and by the end of the second line, the gold light was flowing from her mouth like a mist. She could feel heat in the puncture marks, but was worried when the light seemed to radiate over the rest of her for a moment.

"Such a weird dream." Her eyes were worried and he turned to her, gently running his thumb down her cheek.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I won't do anything to you. I promise." She looked over, seeing the worry in his eyes and smiled softly.

"I should be fine, but thank you." He offered her a gentle smile and stood with a nod before he returned to his chambers.

Jasmin laid back down and was able to get back to sleep, this time without the weird nightmares.

_**That's it for now! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Do Svidanya!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	76. Chapter 76

_**No intro today. I feel icky.**_

Chapter 76

Jasmin woke to a bird calling from outside the window. Her head turned and she walked over, seeing the yard covered with the birds, each looking at her and chirping happily. She couldn't help but giggle at all of them, knowing they'd all flown to meet her. She ran down the stairs, startling one of the maids as she giggled past. She ran into the yard and the birds surrounded her, the maid that had followed to let her know she was still in her nightgown stood still, surprised at the sight before her.

Jasmin spun, the birds flying around with her like a dance. She ran inside and told Vladimir he needed to come outside immediately. He was a little bothered at being disturbed, but when she said Jasmin's name her sentence ended as he ran past.

He reached the front door and stilled, staring at the girl dancing with the birds, chirping along with them and laughing quite joyously. The maid watched his dropped jaw before grinning.

"Told you you'd want to see."

Jasmin ran through the birds, chirping with her arms out around her, spinning, her nightgown fanning out around her. After a few minutes she stilled and her hands flung to the air and the birds followed, flying away as she waved happily from the ground. She turned to the house to see Vladimir watching her with a surprised look on his face. "Good morning!" She grinned and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Bună dimineața, I'm guessing you slept well?" He asked as his expression settled to an affectionate stare and she nodded. He was still dressed in only his pajama bottoms, causing a light blush to grace her cheeks and he stepped in, another chuckle bubbling from his chest.

"Looks like we both didn't have time to get dressed yet. Come." He held his hand out and Jasmin took it with a grin. "So, why were you just surrounded by turtle doves?" He asked, glancing down at the woman who held his hand.

"They come to meet me. In Australia it was snakes and kangaroos, and a couple of wallabies. I don't know what to expect anymore!" She said with a joyous giggle that made the man beside her blush. They stopped outside her room and he turned to her with a smile.

"With the time, the maids should almost have breakfast ready, so I'll see you in the kitchen." He bowed and kissed her hand, causing Jasmin to blush again.

"I'll see you there." He looked up, surprised by the soft tone of her voice and couldn't help but swallow hard. Did she not realize how cute she was?

He walked back to his room with a blush he couldn't fight away.

After breakfast, Vladimir took her out to see Bucharest. It was a bit of a drive, half an hour to reach town itself, the whole way Jasmin looked out the window, surprised at how much it looked like home. "It's weird." She said with a light tone. "It's making me homesick." She blushed as she glanced over to Vladimir, who honestly didn't know how to take the remark. "It looks a lot like Ohio."

"Really? That's a bit of a surprise." He said with a chipper tone, though she could detect a little nervousness.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it either. It's kind of nice, not feeling like you're halfway across the world from home, though." She smiled as her eyes shifted back to the window, allowing him to release his nervousness in peace.

"So, what kind of things do you like to do? You know, besides video games?"

"I'd say karaoke, but I don't know of I'd start glowing gold again." Jasmin sighed.

"We can try it anyway, but not til later, and I don't know if we'd have any music you'd know. I know we do have a bit of American music, and it would be interesting to hear it without the accent." He smiled and Jasmin nodded, returning her eyes to the streets before her that looked so familiar.

The day went easily. They strolled through the shops and sights, Jasmin was able to take a few pictures and was thrilled when they stopped for lunch at the interesting new foods. By the end of the day they had to drop her bags off at the car, as Jasmin had bought more clothing to replace what kept getting damaged, and for some reason, with Vladimir by her side, she was inclined to buy more dresses.

They went to a local bar that had Karaoke and Vladimir looked around, the bartender greeting them on arrival.

Jasmin was given a drink, she wasn't sure what it was called, but it tasted amazing. She was surprised to find the karaoke was completely run by computer, so she typed in her name and the number for the song she'd chosen and sat back while someone else on the stage sang their heart out.

She was surprised to hear him perfectly and turned to Vladimir who watched with interest. "He's not bad." She realized he was speaking in Romanian and her curiosity got the better of her.

"What language have I been speaking?"

"You? Romanian, the whole time." He smiled softly as her eyes grew wide. "You didn't realize?"

"No, not at all. This language thing is really interesting." She said with a wondrous tone that made the man beside her chuckle. It was a few songs til she was up and she went up with a grin as she hit the button, telling the computer to start the song.

Since they didn't have much that she knew, she chose the first song that had popped up that she knew the lyrics to, a song she used to sing all the time.

Even though she hated the song.

Evanescence, Bring me to life.

She must have done an amazing job at it, for when she put the microphone back into the stand the bar erupted into cheering, causing her to blush horribly as she exited the stage. "Your singing is magnificent." Vladimir greeted her, kissing her hand again as she exited the stage.

"Thank you." She couldn't keep her tone up, the applause causing her shyness to kick in and she lifted her folding fan to her face, hiding everything beneath her eyes. She was surprised when Vladimir's hand reached up and pushed the fan away as he moved closer.

"Such a beautiful face. When it blushes, someone should be able to see such a magnificent thing." He grinned as he kissed her lightly, making her blush even more. He escorted her back to the seat and she started looking to see if there were anymore songs.

It took a while to find one, but she almost lost her breath at seeing it on the page before her.

Hoshi no Suna. She almost had tears in her eyes, thinking of Kiku on the night of the festival. She put the song in before she'd even had time to think about it. It was such an amazing song, after all.

She went back to the table and finished her drink, surprised when another was placed before her almost immediately.

She ended out finishing that drink, as well as another before the next time she went up, which was honestly only about twenty minutes. As full as the place was, very few people were singing. She stood and looked down with a worried glance at Vladimir. "Sorry." She said as she walked to the stage, making him wonder what that was about.

The piano at the beginning was heartbreaking. His eyes widened as he watched her, singing alone and unmoving on the stage. The song was in Japanese, which surprised a few in the bar, having heard her sing in English and speak in Romanian, but the main thing they all heard was the pain in her voice. She sounded like every word that left her lips stole a part of her soul. As the final piano note was pressed the bar remained silent as she left the stage. It wasn't til she sat down that the place was brought to their feet, the applause reverberated from the walls, making the whole place feel alive. As she sat, Vladimir slid his hand to her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go, though. A few too many drinks for me tonight." She stood and he held her hand.

As they exited the bar, Jasmin noticed a few people following behind and grasped Vladimir's arm, holding him close to her. He looked down, surprised and she looked up giving him a glance he knew wasn't good. "Jasmin?"

"Keep walking." She said, keeping him moving as his legs tried to slow.

They were caught up to fairly quickly and the guys surrounded them. "Hey, baby. How would you like to party with a real man?" One of the guys grinned at the woman, while another took a glance to the guy on her arm.

"Hey, Aren't you..."

"What, you into guys now?" One of them asked as they tried to grab Vladimir's arm and pull him away.

"Wait!" Jasmin said with a gleam in her eye. "Touch him and I'll end all of you. On the other hand..." Her eyes turned lusting at the men around her. "I might be willing to give you a shot... if..."

"If?!" One of the men asked, about to jump out of his skin. A girl like this, coming along willingly? Hell yes!

"If you can lift his car." She said, pointing. The car was only three up the road.

"That shouldn't be too much trouble." They grinned and Jasmin ticked her finger back and forth in the typical 'No no' fashion.

"One at a time. I'll only go with the ones that can." She said with a grin and they frowned.

"That's impossible! No one could do that!" The leader said and Jasmin stepped forward, grasping the anchor on the car near the tire and took a deep breath before lifting the car. "It's lighter than I thought!" She said as she lifted it above her head. "Now, it's impossible for you big, strong men, but it's this easy for me?" She asked as she carefully put the car back down.

"That must have been some sort of trick." One of them said and Jasmin shook her head.

"No tricks. If you can't beat me, why shouldn't I beat you?" Her arms crossed and her eyebrow ticked down in a way that informed them if they pressed the matter they would be under the car next time she put it down.

"Let's get her." One of the men called and Jasmin braced, stepping back. When the leader got close enough she punched him in the stomach, but tried not to punch him too hard. She didn't want to kill him, after all.

It ended out being a bit harder than she'd intended and he flew back, hitting hard into a brick wall. She was surprised when she felt the pain herself, falling to her knees. It felt like her back was ground off! She glanced up to see Vladimir in a similar position and frowned.

This was her fault, not his. She looked around, seeing the other still, afraid to come close to her after that. They could tell she didn't punch that hard, which meant if she'd meant to...

Jasmin looked back over to Vladimir and sighed, feeling his pain, She pulled at the feeling, the pain in her back steadily getting worse as she pulled the pain from him. "No! Don't!" He called out in alarm, the guys around her stepping back in worry as the man before them started to change. The pain he'd felt drifted away, the girl before them now bleeding profusely from her back. She looked up, seeing the young man who'd she'd punched was healing along with him and couldn't help but sigh. When the work was done she looked up at the men, who were now just standing there staring, worried. "She looks like hell."

"She took your injury. Look, it's in the same place."

"Why was he injured? I don't understand."

"I do. He's Romania. We fucked up."

Jasmin started singing, again Hoshi no suna, praying the trick would work, and it did. She could feel the warmth radiate through her before the heat centralized on her back, healing the wound. She could see the gold light flowing from her mouth and the men stilled, looking at her.

"Gold flows from her mouth when she sings! She can heal!"

"Stop it, that's just a fairy tale!" One of them said, but Jasmin could hear panic in his voice. She continued to sing til her back was fixed and stood, brushing herself off.

"Well, THAT didn't turn out like I'd hoped!" She glanced over to Vladimir, who stepped forward and grinned.

"You'll do well enough to leave her alone." He grinned, his teeth showing and the men stepped back.

"It's a vampire!"

"I thought you said he was Romania!" One of the men reached out and smacked the other in the head.

"I am Romania. This is what I've become... pathetic. I may have met your great, great grandparents as babies, and now I get to wonder where in the hell I went wrong." He sighed as he stepped forward and opened the car door for Jasmin, ignoring the men standing there. He held the door for her and she climbed in. He closed the door for her, but one of the men hit him in the back with a board, causing Jasmin to scream out in pain, though Vladimir was only knocked to the ground. She tried to open the car door to find his hand against it, holding it closed and she panicked. He saw the earth shine for a second in her eyes and stilled.

What had just happened? He stared before one of the guys behind him started huffing and he turned, seeing a flock of birds attacking the boys. More birds came, and within a minute the boys were screaming, literally thousands of birds pecking at them and Jasmin hit the car door, reminding Vladimir she was inside. He pulled his hand back and Jasmin jumped from the car, calling the birds to her before the boys were killed.

They rushed to her side as she spoke to them and she felt her spirits lighten by them being there. Vladimir stood, unable to keep an affectionate smirk from his face before he turned to the boys who were now staring in shock. "Keep walking or she can send them back after you."

They ran.

Jasmin thanked the birds for saving Vladimir and sent them on their way. They got back into the car and Jasmin started giggling before bursting into outright laughter. "What's so funny?" Vladimir asked. Though his face was calm, she could still see his hand shaking.

"Birds... I think I'm drunk. Does your back still hurt?"

"I'll be fine. Are you alright? I heard you yell in pain." He said, his eyes showing his concern and Jasmin shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Except the guys there at the end, this was a fun day." She said with a drunken smile and he couldn't help but chuckle.

He'd been told she was chugging bottles of vodka and didn't have any problems. Why was she so drunk now?

By the time they reached his house he was grateful to be out of the car. She was switching between personalities and just seemed to be getting drunker and drunker through the ride. He went to open the door for her, to find her already halfway to the house, all of her bags in hand. He ran ahead and opened the door as she stumbled up to her room. She'd dropped a bag, so he grasped it and followed behind, surprised that someone as drunk as she was could walk that fast.

She put the bags down and stilled, standing up tall.

She didn't have a kind look on her face at all. It reminded him of Ludwig at the meetings, the eyes she had.

She turned back, seeing him holding one of the bags and grinned, sending shivers down his spine. She walked before him and grinned, running her hand down his arm to the bag. "So, is it true? Are you a vampire really?" She asked with a giggle, her face mischievous as she looked up at him with her head cocked to the side as her fingers wrapped through his.

"I guess it depends on your definition of a vampire." He said softly, curiosity and worry seemed to fill the air around him. She pushed him against the wall, startling him as she pressed herself against him, her hands wrapping around his wrists and held him to the wall as her lips made their way to his neck.

"I heard that the bite from a vampire can cause the most extreme form of ecstasy. It would be interesting to see..." She said as she lightly started nibbling at his own neck, making his knees go weak.

He couldn't do this to her, not when she was so out of it her personality seemed to be completely wrong.

This just happened to be the time for amazing coincidences, for this was the moment the door flung open and Ludwig and Kiku stood on the other side, barging into the room. "Jasmin, Ludwig and Kiku are here. Maybe this should be done at another time? Like when you're not drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." She said as she bit his neck harder, causing his breath to catch.

The feeling of her against him like this was damned hard to turn down, but still... she was drunk.

"Ludwig, Kiku, please help me?" Vladimir asked over and the two men rushed over, pulling her back.

"She's only like this when she's drugged. What did you give her?" Kiku's gaze turned angry to the man before her who shook his head, the surprise from her attack still showing clearly on him.

"I'm drugged? Is that why I'm seeing Kiku and Ludwig?" She asked with a soft grin as tears came to her eyes. "I'm drugged. Those boys from earlier, when you went to escort me from the stage. They'd been planning it." Jasmin laughed as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so gone I'm seeing them here with me..." Her eyes turned pained as she looked over and reached out, feeling Kiku beneath her fingers. She looked startled before her hand reached out, grasping Ludwig's hand and she started laughing maniacally.

"Why do the drugs hurt this badly?" She laughed and they realized her reactions were switched. She wasn't laughing at all.

"Jasmin! I'm here!" Kiku grasped her and held her close as her laughter dissolved into sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Kiku! I never meant to! If I would have known, I never would have let you fall in love with me! I love you so much! I can't stand what I had to do! I can't deal with it!" She sobbed out and Kiku held her closer, startled at her words.

"At least she's finally being honest." Vladimir sighed, relieved he was released from her. "Jasmin, Ludwig's here too." He said after seeing the look on Germany's face.

Her eyes shifted to him and she sobbed, turning her face away. Vladimir reached out his hand to Kiku, and they left the room. "She has a lot to say to him. I'm just hoping they're both alright at the end of this." He said softly as they left the room.

"Jasmin, why won't you look at me?" Ludwig said, standing still as the girl before him shook. She didn't answer. "Did I mean this little to you? You won't even acknowledge my being here?" He stood still, hearing nothing from the girl before him. He saw the phone that had fallen from her discarded purse ring and the name "Alfred" appeared. "America's on the phone." He said, not turning back to her. She didn't make a sound, but knowing she was drugged, maybe she didn't understand. He answered the phone and sighed.

"Jasmin! Are you alright? What's happening?!" It was a blind panic.

"No, it's Ludwig. What's going on?"

"Where's Jasmin?! Why can't she breathe?!" Ludwig dropped the phone and ran back the few steps to the bed and pulled her into his arms as Jasmin started gasping through her sobs.

"DAMN YOU, ALFRED!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her. She was choking and sobbing, a miserable mess in his arms as Ludwig's heart pounded in his chest.

She couldn't stop. The crying and sobs lasted for a long while as Ludwig held her close, confused by what was happening.

_**Later.**_

_**Jasmin**_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Since I only have two reviewers, I'll probably be posting a new chapter after I notice two reviews, unless it's just been too long. I'm so not patient enough for this anymore.**_

_**My brain is twitchy.**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Thank you! I'll do my best!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- After Greece, wouldn't you in their positions? 3**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- U Menya Net du schweit!**_

Chapter 77

It was a good half hour til Jasmin was able to stop her tears. Ludwig was finally able to get a question in, and decided to take it. "Why did you stop breathing?"

"You'd be able to hear my sobs." She said quietly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked more gently and the tone sent a shiver through the woman.

"I love you. I love you so much, and I know you love me, but I turned you down. I don't deserve to see you." She cried and he held her close.

"If you love me so much, why turn me down? I don't understand what happened?" He asked and Jasmin looked up, glancing into his eyes.

Everything from the time she left his arms til she returned to them flowed through his mind like water. He frowned, realizing the one problem Jasmin hadn't noticed.

"Jasmin, you had someone else help you decide who you loved. Wouldn't the answer have been the first person to pop into your head?" He asked softly and Jasmin realized it had been his name that first left her lip.

She looked up at him and smiled, running her hand over his cheek. "Maybe you were just being influenced by the plane trip. Being in love with someone, it's more than a few hours. It's a lifetime. You were married once, you know this." He said worried and sighed as she cried harder.

"What's my favorite color?" She asked and Ludwig stilled.

"Blue. The blue of the sky on a clear day." He said softly and Jasmin's eyes widened. She'd told him that in Australia.

"My oldest daughter's middle name?"

"Illyana. You got the name from a comic book." He said with a slight smile and Jasmin sniffed. She remembered. She'd told him after the breakdown in his house after the first night.

"My... birthday?" She asked with hope showing and Ludwig ran his hand over her cheek, absorbing the sensation from her.

"It's June the First." He watched as the tears in her eyes seemed to strengthen.

"I don't know any of these things about you." She said with sorrow in her tone and Ludwig smiled.

"You asked, but I'd usually shy away. I don't like answering too many questions about myself." He said, realizing this had been a mistake. "My favorite color is black, because it's almost impossible to stain." He kissed her forehead softly. "My birthday is January 18th, 1871." He kissed her cheek. "I don't have any daughters. Is there anything else you want to know?" He asked and Jasmin looked up at him with an expression that tore at his heart.

"Why didn't I question it? Why didn't I realize? Ludwig, since my first day here, it was always you, why didn't I ask myself about it?" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and Ludwig felt his heart jump into his throat.

"It's a tactic." They heard from the door, finding Kiku with a furious Vladimir behind him. "Convince her the one she loves is someone else, someone she has less feelings for so she'll lose the thoughts of the one she loves most, and replace that position with himself. He's probably been enchanting you to make the process easier, which is why you didn't question it."

"It wasn't like that! We're connected! I've been waiting for her for a thousand years!" He yelled out and Ludwig stood, carrying the woman in his arms.

"We all heard the story. You've been waiting for a woman with the sun in her eyes and who has gold flowing from her mouth when she sings."

"It's the earth! The earth shines in her eyes, and she heals herself when she sings! It glows gold, making it look like gold is flowing from her mouth!" Vladimir yelled, his hands clenched over his chest. "You can't take her! I love her!" He yelled and Ludwig stilled.

"You've only known her a day. There's no way you love her. I've been with her far longer, and have taken the time to get to know about her. What she likes, what she dislikes."

"I know her as well!" Vladimir yelled out and Kiku held his hand out, stilling Ludwig.

"What is her favorite weather for a day?" Kiku's soft voice echoed and Vladimir stood still with a grin slowly sliding to his face.

"Sun. She loves when the birds come to visit her in the sunshine."

"Rain on a hot day. She'll go play in the rain. She feels like it's cleansing to her soul. What's her favorite food?"

Ludwig stared in shock. He hadn't known that.

"I don't know..." Vladimir said softly, realizing they hadn't gotten that far.

"It's unagi nigiri. The name of any of the dogs she had in her childhood." Kiku demanded the last answer and Vladimir fell silent. "Cheryl, Pumpkin and Spike. You can't love someone you don't know. You tried to mess with her head. I can no longer forgive you." Kiku looked over to Ludwig, telling him to pull the woman from the house. Jasmin felt the warm hands from earlier run up her shoulder and a voice call into her ear.

"Run." Ludwig had heard the voice and looked down, surprised.

"Vladimir, the ghost in your house... It's Mina. I'm not her." She said with a tone that surprised the others there. It was so happy at such a time.

"You didn't want to be her, did you? You didn't want to be with me like that." His hands fell to his sides and Jasmin shook her head.

"You knew going into this I was already in love with someone else. Vladimir, you're very charming, and extremely handsome, but my heart already has someone in it. I'm sorry." She rested her head against Ludwig's chest and Kiku glanced up, a little bitter, but he understood.

"I'll grab your bags." Kiku said and as Ludwig started to walk away Jasmin stilled him, having her release her to stand. Jasmin couldn't help but chuckle when Kiku couldn't lift her bags. She walked into the room and grabbed the two heavy bags, asking Kiku to grab her purse, cell charger and her Laptop.

They made it out to the car and Jasmin couldn't help but to feel her heart break, watching Vladimir's lonely expression as they drove away.

"None of your brothers are with you now, right?" Jasmin asked and Ludwig turned to her with a nod.

"Ja, why?"

"Let's go there for a while. Me, you, Kiku and Alfred. Let's get this finished." She said and Ludwig swerved the car, surprised.

"Just... us three?"

"You two came and got me. You snapped me out of the weirdness in my head. I don't understand what happened still..." Jasmin sighed, resting her head on her hand and Kiku sighed.

"He's a vampire. He can alter the way you think, kind of like the drugs Francis was giving you to make you cheer up. It may take some time to work out of your system. Plus, the drugs you were given earlier, I'm sure are still messing with your head." Kiku watched as Jasmin nodded, her eyes watching out the window.

They got to the airport, and when they were brought out to the tarmac, were surprised to find two more storming towards her. "Romano?" Jasmin yelped as he ran to her and grasped her shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me you don't need me and I'll go! I'll leave you and I'll never bother you again, but you need to look me in the eyes and tell me! Not over the phone! You can't do that to me!" He yelled and Jasmin stared at him, shaking and startled by him being there.

"Romano! Calm down!" She heard as arms wrapped around him and pulled him away. Jasmin slid to the floor with tears in her eyes. Veneziano glanced over his brothers shoulder to see her looking up at him, looking to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"I can't..." Jasmin's tone was lost in the wind, but everyone heard her words. Veneziano watched her, surprised as she stared up at him with her hands slowly wrapping around herself. "I can't do that again!" She cried and Kiku reached out, bringing his hand hard across Romano's cheek.

"She's drugged! Calm down! Let's get on the plane, unless anyone else shows up!" Kiku's words made Romano glance up.

"Is Francis here?"

"Romania, and apparently some guys from a bar. I can't say if they were working for him." Kiku said as realization dawned in Romano's eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" He reached down to help her stand, surprised when her arms flew around his neck.

"Romano, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't want to make you cry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed and by this point the boys realized she was drunk. She was a hot mess, barely able to stand, her words were slurring and Kiku could only hold his hand to his head with a sigh.

"Looks like you had a fun night."

"I went to Karaoke!" She sobbed harder and Romano wrapped his arms around her, chuckling softly at her antics.

"Bella, would you let me try again? Would you let me try and win your love?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything!" She sobbed and Kiku frowned.

He'd never heard her complain about something like this. "Romano, is anyone else coming in?"

"Why the hell would I ask anyone else? Veneziano only came because he was afraid I was making up the whole story about her loving me! He was here to post bail! Seriously, the little bastard!"

"Ludwig, take Jasmin to the plane. Romano-san, go with Jasmin. Italy-kun, come with me." Kiku turned and ran, Italy not way too far behind.

They got into the terminal and had security take them to the flight tower to look and see if any more of the red passport planes were on their way in, to discover one.

"Did Romano talk to Antonio?" He glanced over, and Veneziano thought for a moment before nodding.

"While we were packing he called, and Romano said something had happened with Jasmin so we were coming out. He didn't say what."

"Gomennasai, Could you divert this airplane to America? To the MGM Airport?" Kiku asked and the man looked at it.

"He said he was coming in for an emergency, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"The emergency case is with us. We're going to the MGM Airport. That's why, so he can meet us safely." Kiku asked and the man took the paper and ran off, starting the process to divert the plane.

"Arigatougozaimasu!" He bowed low and the man turned to him with a sigh.

"Why don't you age?" He asked and Kiku looked up with wide eyes. "I was here with my dad when I was five years old. You came in with a similar request, but to divert a plane here. It was the same face I see now. In forty years you haven't aged a day."

"More like two thousand." Veneziano chuckled and Kiku turned to him, an angry face, but a blush graced his cheeks, making the man sigh. "It's because of all the fish they eat in Japan! You should try it!" Italy grinned and the man stared, almost horrified by the thought before laughing outright.

They made it back to the plane and left without another thought.

They didn't bother to tell Jasmin they were heading to America instead of Germany. With the extra people, the house just wasn't big enough, and honestly, they all felt the distance from the redhead with the red eyes was for the better, after the situation had been explained to Romano.

"But if this is the situation, why doesn't she want us to call the others?" Romano had to ask, and Kiku sighed, glancing over.

"Because we all knew to be careful after Greece. We were the only ones who cared enough to come and see with our own eyes." Kiku said softly, looking over at the girl currently passed out under the kotatsu.

"That makes sense. I heard about what happened. That must have been so scary!" Veneziano glanced down at the girl, his hair curl crumpling and Kiku smiled over.

"She was terrified for almost a month, and had no way to tell anyone. She was trapped in her own body, and the one person she had near to ask for help, he turned her away. I can't imagine what that was like." Kiku's expression grew more and more sad as the conversation went on.

"She's fine now. Just remember that." Ludwig said softly, not wanting to wake the girl and Romano glanced over at him, his expression growing agitated.

"You, Potato bastard, you already stole my brother away, can't you just give this one to me?" He asked and Ludwig looked down at him with a soft and caring smile that was somehow able to terrify the other nation more than any death threat.

"Nein, Enshuldigung, but she means more to me than my life. I can't give her up." His tone was careful and light. Veneziano looked up at him, sad for a moment before looking back down at the girl.

"She is really pretty, but why did everyone fall for her except me? I'm not gay. What happened?"

"Yong Soo didn't fall for her either, and he's not... totally gay." Kiku had to watch his wording.

"Arthur fell for her, and he is. It's kind of a mystery, isn't it?" Ludwig chuckled at the situation and they all turned, watching the sleeping girl. When the plane landed well ahead of schedule, only two hours after lift off, they all stilled, looking around. "What in the hell?"

"Nani? What's going on?" Kiku asked the woman heading towards the back of the plane and she smiled.

"We have another pick up. They said they were heading to Romania, but when the tower said we were coming from there, they said they'd wait until we arrived to decide whether to get another plane or not. It's kind of confusing. 

"Looks like we have another competitor." Veneziano said with an oddly dangerous tone, causing the other three men to look at him with exasperation. "What?"

"I've never heard you sound like that." Kiku stated, surprise still evident on his face and Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle at the expression.

"If you'd shown that type of spirit during the war, maybe we would have lost with a little more dignity." Ludwig laughed and Kiku chuckled at the thought. It was only moments later that Veneziano was laughing along, leaving Romano as the only one to miss the joke. He stood and sat in front of Jasmin, blocking her from the view of the door, just in case this was a more dangerous situation than any of the others had given credit.

He watched, his brow showing his worry as the stewardess opened the door and he watched with more and more agitation the longer he sat.

All five of the Nordics, plus Switzerland and Lichtenstein climbed aboard. "Isn't this too many for one plane?" Kiku asked, surprised and Switzerland stared.

"This is a twenty person plane. Are you serious?" He asked with a glare and Kiku sighed.

"So, why were you heading to Romania?"

"Is Jasmin on this plane?" Lukas asked and Berwald stepped forward, seeing her on the other side of the Italian, nodded.

"She's safe."

Lukas walked further in and saw her and sighed, nearly falling to the floor. "Thank god." He sat at the next kotatsu and laid his head down. Everyone could see the circles under his eyes.

"What brings you guys along?" Ludwig asked as the doors closed and Berwald looked down at the sleeping girl with an expression that told them exactly why they were there.

"Lukas told us he was worried Romania had brainwashed her or enchanted her or something, so we were going to make sure of what was going on. She took good care of us in Norway, we couldn't just let her be left behind if something like Greece happened again, Já ?" Denmark said with a soft tone, looking at the girl with a smile that made the other men uncomfortable.

"And we're following along to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. We're staying by her side as body guards til this whole thing is done. No more backstabbing. It's grown tiresome." Iceland said, glaring at the men on the plane.

"No, the ones here wouldn't do that!" Veneziano said in a chipper tone.

"I'm sure the Jewish Germans thought that as well." Denmark's eyebrow lowered and Ludwig glared dangerously at the man.

"Calm down." Berwald stated, drawing the attention of both sides. "Let's not start a war over a situation that doesn't need it." He glared at Denmark before offering Ludwig a glance that showed his apology for the comment.

Ludwig sighed and relaxed his shoulders, showing his discomfort dissolve. He'd always liked Sweden. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded having the silent but brave and fierce man as a brother. He remembered Gil drunk off his ass at last year's New Year's party at America's house and sighed. It would be an improvement over the one he had now. He glanced down at Jasmin, remembering seeing Gil standing still at the podium after his dissolving and sighed softly.

No, he wouldn't trade his brother. He couldn't help but smile. Jasmin would probably never realize how much she'd made him closer to his brother. Through her eyes, he was able to remember things that he never would have imagined.

"Ludwig?" Kiku looked at him a little alarmed and the blonde glanced over, seeing him before turning to Veneziano and realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?" Romano blathered out, dumbstruck at the scene before him. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Probably." Ludwig let out a sheepish grin, wiping his eyes. "Looks like America's going to be... lively." He chuckled before stilling, thinking. "Kiku, did we remember to call Alfred and let him know we were coming?"

"Dammit."

_**And that's it until either this time tomorrow, approximately, or until I have two reviews. Seriously, I already have the next chapter waiting, so it wouldn't be hard to put up in like ten minutes... right?**_

_**Do Svidanya!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	78. Chapter 78

_**You guys waited for an hour after I went to sleep! Darn it! Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to be able to post much for the next couple of days, pneumonia, ear infection AND tonsillitis all at the same time. I'll be going into the hospital tomorrow to find out if it's antibiotics or surgery AND antibiotics! (As long as they don't just beat me with the Magic Metal Pipe of Pain til I say I feel better!) **_

_**Sonic Winchester- Honestly, I probably would have thrown it up right then if I hadn't just went to sleep. I'm getting antsy for the end of the story here, oddly enough.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- It comes with Jasmin on Pain Pills again! But a very different view on things. Jasmin finally starts realizing what's been happening between her and the other nations, and starts finding their places in her heart.**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Fucking Italy...**_

Chapter 78

Jasmin woke with a weirdly empty feeling in her head. She couldn't seem to break through the fog in her mind as she sat up. She glanced over, seeing Kiku, Ludwig and the Italy brothers passed out and giggled before she heard other snoring and turned, seeing the rest of the group. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Berwald and Lukas before her.

"Oh..." She gasped in, watching them sleep and felt her head fog more. What in the hell? She noticed a stewardess and called out, raising her hand. "Pardon, can I please get a coffee?" She asked and the woman stilled, staring.

"I'm sorry, can you say that in English? I don't know that language." She understood clearly and sighed, trying again.

"Coffee, please?" She hoped it was right and the woman sighed and nodded with a smile. What language had she been speaking? She'd gotten a bit of it into her system and her head cleared a bit, but she still felt unable to think. She remembered hearing she'd been drugged and couldn't help but wonder if that's what had been happening. She felt a trickle and reached up to her neck, finding blood.

Had she had the dream again? Why didn't she remember it?

She figured she should see if she could heal it, but was honestly too weak to move at the moment and decided to wait til the others woke to try. She didn't want to bother them. "Excuse me." She said and another stewardess stilled. "Do you know how long ago they fell asleep?"

"They'll probably be waking up soon. They've been out for about eight hours." She smiled and Jasmin thanked her with a nod before turning back to her coffee.

As the woman had stated, it was about twenty minutes later Berwald woke up and startled at seeing Jasmin the only one on the plane awake. He slowly slid over to her without her notice and nuzzled his head against her neck. He hadn't known about her wounds and she hissed, covering the spot and turned, seeing Berwald with blood on his nose and sighed. She grabbed a napkin and wiped it off softly, looking at the man before her. "Hello." She said softly, causing the other to smile.

"Hello. I'm sorry." His tone was almost too light for him. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, laying the napkin across her neck first.

"Don't be sorry. You did what you thought was best." She sighed out and Berwald wrapped his arms around her, accidentally nudging the kotatsu, which woke Kiku. He sat up looking totally dazed and he groaned loudly, not thinking about the others as his head fell back down to the table, waking the rest of their own group.

Veneziano screaming as he woke startled everyone else awake and they all stared at the man as he gasped in air, staring blankly ahead before nearly tackling Jasmin.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't have control of my body!" He cried and Jasmin tried to push him off to regain the ability to breathe. He realized he was strangling her as Berwald pulled his arms away and Jasmin gasped in air, staring up at him before laughing.

"It was a dream! You should have realized that!"

"Then why is your neck bleeding?" He wailed and Kiku turned quickly, jumping the kotatsu and yanked the napkin from her throat.

"You were bitten." His tone was dangerous. "How do you feel?"

"Weak. I'll try to fix it, now that everyone's awake." She tried to lift herself to sitting, but Kiku and Berwald each helped her up, for which she was thankful.

She closed her eyes, singing Hoshi no suna. She was able to feel the warmth flow through her, enveloping her body as the healing replaced the blood she'd lost. It usually didn't take this long, but it took almost the whole song for the warmth to finally move to her neck and heal the wound before returning to the rest of her body.

"The earth in her eyes, gold flowing from her mouth when she sings, This is what Romania had been talking about." Kiku stared at the woman before him with wide eyes. By this time everyone was staring at her face and Jasmin looked around, feeling a little shy from their expressions.

"I can also pull wounds from you and heal them. I keep finding new things I can do." She said with happy expression, happy the fog had been lifted from her head.

"I remember that. You healed Russia when he'd been attacked, but why didn't your singing heal you in the past?" Ludwig asked and Jasmin thought.

"I didn't sing much if I was injured. Maybe that's it?" She said, honestly leaving it as a question because she didn't know.

"Either way," Switzerland cut in and Jasmin turned to him, honestly just wanting to shake his hand and introduce herself. "How did Italy leave that wound on your neck?"

Jasmin turned to him and sighed, resting her elbow on the kotatsu, her hand propping up her elbow.

"Was it a sex dream?" She asked and everyone stilled, staring at her in shock.

"How... did you know?" Italy burned red at the question, wanting to avoid the glares from the men that were after the woman now beside him.

"I had one the previous night with Romania, and I woke up with the same wounds, but without the blood loss." Her answer told everyone what they needed to know. Romania had already bitten her.

"Wait, blood loss?" Iceland asked and looked over at Italy in shock. "Open your mouth." He walked over and held the man's mouth open, looking inside and smelled. "I can smell blood on him. It's pretty strong."

"Italy was bitten by Romania a long time ago." Romano sighed, looking over. "He's not a vampire, or anything like that, but what if it's made him like some kind of lackey? What would Romania get from this?"

"Maybe he's trying to enchant her again, this time through someone else?"

"This sucks." Jasmin put her head down on her crossed arms. "I really liked him. I was kind of hoping he'd be as sweet as he seemed. Looks like he's a lot more trouble than I thought possible for him." She sighed and Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"He seemed... sweet?"

"He was a classic gentleman. Tipping his hat when he bowed. Taking my hand to escort me. He had such kind words."

Romano said one sentence that sent ice through her veins. "You just described Ted Bundy."

Jasmin stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. It was true. "Good god, that's a hell of a way to make a point." Romano sighed and nodded.

"Sometimes it's what needs to be done. For now, I think it would be best if my brother was guarded in his sleep to try and keep this from happening again."

"I second that." Switzerland stated and Jasmin looked over, seeing Lichtenstein behind him staring at Italy, visibly shaken.

Jasmin held out her hand to the girl and she looked up at her big brother, who nodded and walked over behind the girl. "Lichtenstein, Switzerland, It's a pleasure to actually get to meet you two. I've been curious about seeing you since the first meeting." She smiled and took the girl's hand. "My name's Jasmin. I'm the Earth."

"I'm Erika, and my big brother's name is Basch. It's a pleasure to meet you." She offered a slight bow, but Jasmin could see her eyes shifting back to the suddenly nervous man behind her.

"It's Italy. He's harmless to you, alright? Even if worse gets to worse, he won't come after you. I promise. I'll make you a promise Romania wouldn't dare to make me break, alright?" Jasmin spoke and the girl nodded, curious by whatever she was about to say. "If Italy hurts you, I promise to never look at Romania as a person again, let alone as a man. Now, if Italy hurts you, the one controlling him loses everything. Does that sound reasonable?" Jasmin asked and the girl nodded, but still looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"You seem nice. I don't want him to hurt you." She said and Jasmin giggled, practically forcing a smile from the shy girl before her.

"It's fine. It actually doesn't hurt at all. I don't even realize I've been bitten, so I'll be alright." Jasmin's grin won out and the girl smiled, nodding her understanding. Basch was a little surprised at the change in his sister. It usually took her a while to warm up to people.

"Jasmin, It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, surprised by the grip on the woman when she shook.

"I wanted to thank you for agreeing to hold our last meeting at your place, even if it didn't happen, the thought was appreciated." She said and he blushed, surprised she even remembered. "But I have to admit, I'm curious how this group managed to drag you into this." Jasmin asked with a raised eyebrow, causing him to still. Did she know something he didn't?

"I heard the world was in trouble. There was no reason I wouldn't help out, and I couldn't just leave my sister home alone." He said, feeling oddly like he was explaining himself to his mother.

"Something as simple as that... You're very considerate. Thank you." Jasmin bowed, a soft smile letting him see her honesty.

She looked around with a grin, seeing everyone feeling better and heard the stewardesses come in behind her. Breakfast was brought out and they all ate, getting a chance to catch up, or to get to know each other better.

The flight took a while after that. One of the stewardesses came and called Kiku away for a minute before he came back with a pale face. "Yao's on his way to America as well. When he heard that Antonio's plane had been diverted from Romania, he had his plane come. He'll be in America about four hours after us."

"So, he'll be there in about eight hours?" Ludwig said with a sigh and Jasmin watched with curiosity.

"Why were you so pale about that?"

"He has someone else with him."

"Who?" Ludwig looked ready to attack.

"Jasmin's new secretary. Looks like we have a new pawn. We'll have to have her guarded as well."

"Her... new secretary?" Lukas asked and looked over at Jasmin, who could only shrug.

"They hired her without my knowledge. I have someone else being trained in America. Guess I'll have two. If he's learned enough English to work with the other one, maybe I'll be able to run a meeting without having to be drunk out of my mind." She said, rolling her eyes to see Ludwig with his arms crossed. She could practically see the vein popping out of his forehead and had to laugh. "Sorry, Ludwig! I was so nervous, honestly, if I hadn't been drunk, I wouldn't have even taken the cards from you. We'd probably still be sitting in that room!" She laughed out loud, making Ludwig roll his eyes back at the girl, which caused Italy and Kiku to join in on the laughter.

Romano remembered the meeting, but couldn't think of any reason to laugh after it.

Berwald and Lukas both sighed, remembering the meeting with more fond memories than anything else.

"Looks like we missed a good meeting! Sounds like a blast!" Denmark laughed out loud and Berwald glanced at him, narrowing his eyes.

"It was a battle. Most of the people at the meeting were shot with tranquilizer darts." Berwald's low voice made Jasmin smile and nod.

"It was a battle, alright. Lukas, Berwald, Ivan, Gil, Ludwig, Italy, Roderich and Italy against everyone else. And they damned near won, too. I wonder if Greece is scared of closets now." Her grin was dark enough to send chills down the men's spines as they realized how much she really hated the man.

"If you hate him this much, why spare his life?" Lukas asked and Jasmin answered honestly.

"As I said that day, there are many things in life worse than death, and now he can live through more of them. I can't say I hate him, but I would be happy knowing he's never going to do that to another woman again. I'm just now finally able to eat a decent amount without feeling like I'm going to die." Jasmin sighed and glanced over at Lukas, who offered a kind smile.

"I remember you saying he'd put you through surgery while you slept."

"He kept me prisoner in my own body for three weeks. No sights, no sound, no touch or taste. It felt like years. I was able to get out a few times. I woke up once and was able to find him and I begged him for help, and he turned me away. He told me I just didn't understand. I discovered at the meeting, he'd been lied to by her. He thought I loved him. He didn't even realize I'd barely knew him. I wonder if I'd panic again if I saw him..." Jasmin glanced over to Berwald who sat close to her back and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"After your last words to him, I doubt it." He smiled.

Jasmin remembered how proud he was of her when she'd told Greece off, called him an asshole and slammed the closet door back in his face, trapping him again in darkness.

Jasmin couldn't help but giggle. "You're probably right. After that time, he's probably too scared to try and come near me again." She giggled and the men who were there gave each other looks of satisfaction.

"I think I'm rather alright I wasn't there..." Finland said, seeing some of the dark grins being shared.

"Me too." Iceland added in, honestly just feeling that it sounded like too much trouble. "But what are we going to do from here? So we watch Italy, that I agree on, but should we place guards with Jasmin and her secretary?"

"Might not be a bad idea." Denmark sighed. "Maybe we should just assign guards per person?"

"No." Kiku interjected. "It would be best to have a total of four guards on the women. Two people in twelve hour shifts, that way someone will be awake when they sleep. We were all asleep just feet from her, and we all still managed to miss it." His voice rang some truth through the group.

"I call Jasmin!" Kiku and Romano said at the same time before looking at each other with surprise.

"I call the secretary!" Denmark grinned and Iceland glared. Berwald's glare honestly scared the man. "What? No one else was gonna claim her."

"You mean protect her, right?" Iceland said with a knowing stare and Denmark blushed.

"Fine, I call her if she's hot. Sound better?" He snipped and Iceland reached over, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Get your brain out of your pants!"

"Stop talking about things like this in front of my innocent sister!" Basch yelled and the two stilled before glancing at the blushing girl and they sat down with guilty looks on their faces.

Though they made plans steadily for the rest of the flight, nothing was decided, with some hilarious results.

When they finally touched down, Alfred greeted them on the tarmac with a grin, and a Mattie.

"Mattie?" Jasmin saw him and he looked up at the girl with a smile.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me being here." He blushed, watching as she nearly ran down the stairs.

"Never!" She ran over, hugging him and Alfred sighed. "I'm actually glad to see you here." She smiled up at him and he could only sigh.

"And Alfred!" She ran over to him, hugging him next. "It's only been a couple of days! Why does it feel like it's been forever since I've seen you two?" She asked and they both shrugged.

"The enchantments on your mind can make it seem like time is flowing faster, to make the memories stick better." Kiku stated softly as he came down the stairs. "It may take some getting used to."

"Oh. You guys don't tell me these things!" Jasmin flustered and Alfred gripped her, hugging her harder before she could escape.

"It's only been a couple of days, but I still missed you." He smiled, running his cheek over her hair, causing her to light up and hug him harder back.

"I missed you too. Have you been able to sleep?" She glanced up, seeing a fairly negative look on his face and Mattie sighed.

"Not a night. Don't let him tell you otherwise. He's still up every night, screaming for you. When Arthur told me about it, I didn't know what to expect, but it's actually kind of scary." Mattie sighed, looking over at his brother in a way that made him blush.

"You make it sound creepy."

"You're screaming like she's dying before your eyes. I've never heard anything like it." Mattie sighed again, this time his brow quirking.

"Every night?" Kiku asked and Mattie nodded.

"Every single night."

"When did this start?" He asked and Mattie thought back, remembering when Arthur had told him.

"The day after he left Australia. He hasn't slept one night since." Mattie said, feeling a little bad for ratting his brother out to Kiku, of all people.

"Can you sleep during the day in peace?"

"No, it ends out the same way. Why?" Alfred asked, really weirded out by the question and Kiku sighed.

"Just making sure I have as much information as possible. Sometimes things like this are necessary when fighting off a vampire." Kiku's words made Alfred's hair visibly stand on end.

"Vampire?" Alfred swallowed hard and Mattie sighed.

"Don't say things like that around him. You know how he gets." Mattie glared at the Japanese man who frowned.

"I was bitten twice by him." Jasmin looked over and Mattie walked over, pulling back her hair to look at her neck.

"I don't see anything." Mattie's eyes narrowed and Jasmin grasped the pencil behind Alfred's ear and brought it down into her arm. Alfred screamed as Jasmin yanked it back out, yelling and Ludwig nearly trampled Japan to get to her.

"Was that really necessary?!"

"I have to show him why I don't have the wounds in my neck anymore!" She gasped through the pain and sat down, concentrating before singing.

Mattie was horrified to see the woman stab herself and jumped at her, cradling the arm, looking for something to bandage the wound. He was about to tear off his shirt when she started singing. He turned to her, confused and mortified as he noticed the glow that came from her heart. Her soft voice caused the light to glow and the mist fell from her lip, running down the arm Mattie cradled. The light felt hot on his skin and he almost had to pull back as the wound started glowing. Mattie's eyes were glued to her as the wound started to heal. "Mon dieu..."

After the wound healed Jasmin looked up. "Mattie, you know I wouldn't lie. I'm being harassed by Romania, and he really is a vampire. He can't turn people into them, I don't think, but he can enchant me, which means controlling my mind."

"Where the hell is Von Helsing when you need him?" Mattie grumbled, shaking his head.

_**Not quite done with the next chapter yet, but may have it up tonight. See you guys later!**_

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	79. Chapter 79

_**Okay, so first things first. I've tried to add Sweden's accent in, so be prepared for missing letters... Also, you get to meet the Sister a little bit! Things take a turn for the mellow here. There's a bit of explanations, random words, and the first real showings of peace between the countries who aren't in the last four. It's a type of closure I felt was needed, though it's not by any means complete. **_

_**If you'd like to hear the inspiration for this chapter, look up Carbon Leaf, The War was in Color in Youtube. I'd look up the Hetalia one and just click on the first one there, it's an amazing song and the pictures they put in are both amazing and heartwrenching. Some things are so better expressed in song.**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- Because war is hell. Because such a centralized country can be useful during wartime. There are so many possibilities...**_

_**Sonic Winchester- Thank you for your thoughts. I wish it were only that easy!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Where to begin**_

_**let's start with the end**_

_**this black and white photo**_

_**doesn't capture the skin.**_

_**From the shock of the shell**_

_**to the memories we smell,**_

_**if red is for hell,**_

_**the war was in color.**_

_** -Carbon Leaf, The war was in color**_

Chapter 79

Jasmin looked around, surprised at Alfred. In the time since he'd met her, since discovering her as being the Earth, he hadn't mentioned once that he was having a room added to his house for her. It was a pretty weird feeling. She'd seen the construction starting on her first visit, but had honestly thought it was probably a room he was adding for himself. "Use it whenever and however you like. Here's your key, and the second one is for the front door. I do ask that you knock first, but if no one answers, go ahead and let yourself in."

"Thank you." She said, surprised and he shook his head.

"This is actually standard. Every nation has a room here, as well as the keys to the front door. After I heard about how Lichtenstein was almost killed, I had to do this. It was easier on my conscience." His eyebrow quirked up and Jasmin turned, remembering.

"Ah, when Switzerland found her soaking wet, on the verge of death in the streets. It's a heartwarming story." Jasmin smiled sadly and Alfred looked at her with wonder.

"I thought that was the story." He mumbled and Jasmin smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"This is why the rest of the world is laughing at our stupidity! Sheesh!" She belted out as he chuckled, happy to see her being so lively. "He was practically starving as well. The economy had crashed in the whole area, not just in Lichtenstein. He invited her to come to his house. He gave her what he had and nursed her back to health carefully. It wasn't for years that she discovered that he'd cared for her at his own expense. When she'd first arrived, her having enough to eat, enough to make her well again meant he was starving. He didn't have food to eat himself. He'd hidden the truth from her. He didn't want her to feel like a burden, or obligated to him. That's when her siblings changed." Jasmin sighed and Alfred's ears perked.

"Who had been her siblings before?"

"Ludwig and Gil." She said, watching as Alfred's eyes widened. "Wait, she's German?" He gasped and Jasmin face palmed.

"You didn't realize her accent is German? Or that she speaks fluent German? You haven't figured out the languages yet?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I could tell, even before I died. It's not that hard, if you open your ears instead of your mouth." She crossed her arms and Alfred realized she was being unusually hard on him.

"Why so hostile?" He watched her, suddenly concerned and she sighed.

"Because it's time for America to try and be an upstanding country again. This shit's getting old." She sighed, running her hands up to her temples.

"Migraine?"

"Yeah..." She groaned and he smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"Then you should say so instead of berating me and smacking me in the head." He chuckled softly, lightening his voice to try and keep from hurting her ears. "After all, you wouldn't want to be responsible for any more brain damage done to me, would you?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye and Jasmin couldn't help but sigh, a smile sliding onto her face against her will. "You go ahead and rest. If you don't have the medications to get rid of your headache I can call the doctor back in."

"That would actually be a good idea." She glanced up at him and he nodded, kissing her forehead affectionately before going to pull the blinds.

"He's always here within half a hour. You rest until he gets here, right?"

"I should put my things away first." She mumbled, glancing at her bags and Alfred laid his hand on her shoulder.

"No, this time you let your responsibilities go. You need to take care of yourself. We don't know when you might need your strengths, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled softly as he left the room.

Jasmin sighed, stretching out. She tried to sing, wondering if that would help the head pain, but it did nothing. She ended out putting her things away despite Alfred's asking her to wait. By the time he returned to the room with the doctor, she was about done and Alfred sighed.

"I told you to rest..." He sighed and Jasmin nodded.

"You did. I chose not to listen." She smiled at him in such a way to make him dash behind the Doctor, who glared at the man.

"Great. Hello, I'm ." He held out his hand to Jasmin, who giggled as she shook it. "It's Doctor Smith. I've seen you before, right?"

"Yeah, when they freaked out over nothing." Jasmin rolled her eyes and winced, holding her hands over the orbs, surprising the man before her.

"Looks like it wasn't a freak out this time, huh? Migraine?"

"Yeah." She said as he checked her vitals.

"You're severely dehydrated. I can also see you haven't been sleeping well, and you look like you've been going through a lot of healing lately, so I'm going to give you a few different prescriptions. After the last visit..." He shifted through the bag, pulling out three bottles and ripped the labels from them. "One of each, three times a day." He smiled at her as he handed the bottles over and Jasmin sighed, looking them over.

All three sets of pills looked familiar, but she couldn't place which was which, and nodded, deciding just to give up. "Alfred, could you get me a bottle of water?" She looked over, not even bothering with the fighting anymore. She didn't know what the pills were, but she knew. She just knew. This doctor, the same one she'd seen last time, who laughed whole heartedly when he heard why he'd been called, would give her a similar medication this time.

It was three hours later, the medication had taken full control, that found her in the courtyard where she'd first kissed Gil. She stood still, rooted to the ground, staring and remembering.

All of his memories that flowed into her mind. All of the time they were together since. She stared at the spot. It was the same spot she ended out crying into Mattie's shoulder after Ludwig had left her. She stared, her mind completely free of her body for almost an hour. Thoughts about everything that had happened seemed to just come to her in the flicker of the second.

Her first encounter with a country had been Mattie. He'd offered to take care of her to get her over her depression, and she sighed, telling him she didn't think it was appropriate. She was surprised when the always polite man went down as if to whisper to her instead sucked her earlobe into his mouth and as she went to pull away whispered to her. "It's too bad. I'd love to tie you up a little, see how long it takes to make you scream my name."

She was shocked silly! Her mind didn't even comprehend that the ever kind Canada could say something as vulgar and base... She'd loved it. He was the connector between her and the rest, she realized. That's when it really dawned on her, as much as she loved the series in her world, there was a big difference between what you see in television and what stands before you in the flesh.

That's when she realized she hadn't even known Ludwig. Maybe there was more behind the story with Japan than she'd thought. Everything was so 2D before that day. Now it seemed to be more broad than she ever realized life even could be.

"I really loved them. I thought maybe it was just one, but it wasn't, was it?" She asked herself, not even recognizing if anyone else was out there. That's why she screamed and jumped up into the air when she heard a response.

"M'm. Ye did." Berwald's soft words ran past her ear like a knife an inch from your ear. After she dislodged her heart from her throat, she turned to him and sighed. "I saw it, ye know. Th' first kiss." Jasmin stared at him with wide eyes. "From th' window there." He pointed and Jasmin looked over. "That's when I realized, th' image of ye from th' meetin' had been false. Th' reason I wanted a chance. I wanted to get t' know th' real ye." His eyes softened, watching the girl staring at him with lust and terror both shown equally. "I know I'm gone from ye'r competition. I lost. I would still like t' be friends. I don' want ye to be nervous, or hate me."

"I loved you as well, you know. I'm starting to realize so many things, being back here. They kept telling me I was only feeling lust. It was always lust. It was never love. But it was, wasn't it? It's maybe not the kind of love that the others are used to, but we each feel it differently. I love you. I always will. I don't know if friends would ever be a word to work between us, because even if we're not together, it's still closer than that, right?" She said, her eyes flashing over, catching him off guard.

"Thank ye." He smiled brightly at her and Jasmin just sighed, hugging him to her.

"Berwald, if anything ever happens, if you ever need anything, let me know. I don't care if you're being invaded by the entirety of the rest of the world, I'll stop it." Her eyes danced up his tall frame and he could only nod, hugging her back.

"Jasmin!" She looked up, seeing Lukas come out and she stared at him.

"You're harder. I can't figure it out yet." She muttered and he stared at her, a little depressed, though he couldn't figure out what she was talking about.

"Ja, uh, Yao's here with someone to meet you." He said, suddenly wondering if now would be the right time. You could tell just from looking at her that she was dizzy. Her cheeks were flushed and her head would slowly churn on an odd axis counterclockwise. "Are you alright?"

"Doctor Meatshield hates me." She muttered as she stumbled through the door, not even waiting for a location to be said before she was off. It was almost fifteen minutes later that they were able to convince her to head towards the right side of the house, to where the night club was, and where everyone else was gathering.

She threw the doors open like a cowboy in an old western entering the salloon. Alfred stared, wondering where in the hell she'd been when Berwald and Lukas came in behind her, both showing their bemusement at the last half an hour. "Why in the hell does this place not have a teleporter?" She yelled out and Yao paled.

"I leave four days and this what you do, Aru? What wrong with you?!" He beat Alfred on the head with a rolled up paper in his hand, earning screech-like laughter in reply.

"So, Wazzup, Chikas?" Jasmin called out, not noticing the BTT in attendance and Toni damn near died of laughter.

"I brought your secretary! It's good thing, too, if you be like this all the time again!" Yao sighed, walking up to her and she stared at him, surprised.

"YAO!" She tackled him to the ground, kissing all over his face.

He fought her off in sheer terror, not sure what in the hell was happening, but he had a feeling it was safer that way. "I gotta vampire tryin'a eat me and you're so comfy!" She said the whole line with the happiest tone the older nation thought he'd ever heard.

"The doctor gave her pain meds. Remember the first meeting?" Alfred's tone was flat.

"Dammit, not again, Aru!" Yao finally managed to get the woman off of him and she stood, still nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"You don't hate me, right? You'll forgive me someday?" She asked, looking at the other and all Yao could do was sigh.

"I don't hate you. I know you have big decision. Just sad, Aru." He crossed his arms and Jasmin smiled, nuzzling against him happily.

"Are you kidding me?" Jasmin heard and stood up straight. She didn't even need to turn around. She knew this voice. "I'm working for a drug addict? Seriously?!"

"Rosie..." Jasmin turned, seeing her sister before her.

"Jas...min..." Rose's long dark honeyed hair hung almost to her waist. Her olive complexion almost looked like Romano behind her, and with green eyes, Jasmin realized she looked very Italian. Rose was the same height as Jasmin, though was quite a few pounds lighter. "But.. you're dead."

"Yao, you brought me my sister?"

"That was actually me and Arthur." Alfred stated. "We never told her who she was working for. She knows everything about the personifications, though she's only met Yao, Arthur and myself before today." He said with a soft smile, Watching Jasmin just stare in shock.

"But... What about Vladimir? Won't she be a weakness for me now?" Her eyes widened as she ran forwards, checking her sister's neck.

"You come back from the fucking dead, and THAT is your response?!" Rose yelled smacking her hard in the head.

"Fuck! Romano, I think she's your long lost sister or something!" Jasmin pointed, earning a laugh from the Italian.

"Does that mean you're my sister, Jasmin?" Italy said with a happy smile and she could see the heart in his ahoge.

"I already said I was!" Jasmin giggled and Yao grinned.

"Thank god! She have someone to keep her in check, Aru!" He laughed as Jasmin turned bright red. It seemed moments later the rest of the room joined in and Jasmin couldn't help but join in.

"So, what kind of stuff are you doing now?" Rose finally asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm the Earth. I feel all of the countries. I love them all, and they are all a part of me." She hummed happily, swaying her arms before her and bouncing on the balls of her feet, reminding the others there of Italy.

"You're... the earth. Right." Rose crossed her arms and Romano had to chuckle. This other woman really was like himself.

"Jasmin is the earth. If we get hurt, she feels it. If we have a problem, she recognizes it as a problem for the whole world to try and fix, not just the surrounding countries. Egypt wanted me to send his thanks to you, by the way. After the last meeting, because of all of the calls, things were settled without anymore hassle." He watched as Jasmin's eyes shone with pride.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled softly, sitting softly at one of the booths. Rose was surprised to see the others lower themselves into the other seats around the room and ended out sitting not too far away from her sister, beside a taller man with a black coat.

"So, as we were talking about on the plane. Denmark."

"Yes." He nodded and Jasmin glanced over, her smile shining through.

"You'll help as a guard for my sister, right?" Her eyes narrowed and Denmark swallowed hard.

A big sister complex. She was worried for her sister's innocence. "Yes, Mi'Lady." He bowed, earning a terrified stare from the others.

"Do we have another volunteer?" Jasmin glanced around and Iceland stood.

"I'll help out here." He sighed, looking down at the other girl, who suddenly looked offput at being here.

"As Kiku and Romano have offered to stand in as my own guards-"

"I object." Alfred raised his hand and both Kiku and Romano glared at him. "In this competition, such actions will gain unwarranted favor." His eyes narrowed at Kiku, who sighed and nodded.

"He's right."

"No, he's not. You guys will be around me enough to see the insanity inside my mind sometimes, especially when I'm on these medications and you won't be allowed to do anything... unfitting of the position. You can't keep guard if you're molesting me, right? The position comes at a disadvantage." She stated and Kiku and Romano both sat up straight, surprised.

"Can... I pass?" Kiku's voice turned timid and Romano raised his hand.

"I'll take over as Jasmin's guard, along with Finland." Basch stood and Finland jumped up behind him at the mention of his name, a happy smile on his face. "You should know I'm a great guard, and Finland is a great sharpshooter, so you can feel at peace."

"Thank you." Jasmin stood and bowed low. "I'll put myself into your hands, then." She smiled brightly, leaving Basch with a slight redness in his cheeks.

"Big brother, what about me?" Lichtenstein glanced up with worried eyes and Jasmin rested her hand on her chin, looking at the girl.

"Maybe it's time to broaden your horizons some. Get to know some of the other countries here. Of course, make sure you don't leave the yard without someone you really trust with you, but inside the walls here, you're safe to wander and meet as you please." Jasmin said with soft eyes and Lichtenstein looked up at her brother. He didn't look the most comfortable about the situation, but he nodded all the same.

"Berwald, would you be willing to escort her around a bit? I think it would be good for both of you to gain a new friend." The look on Sweden's face was enough to terrify the girl, and Jasmin laughed.

"He looks scary, but he's honestly a wonderful person. He's very kind and considerate. Just give him a chance, alright?" The soft smile that shown all over Jasmin's face was enough to make the girl nod and Jasmin glanced over at her sister with a frown. "Rose, Basch, Iceland and myself will need to go have a bit of a conversation. Will the others please start making plans for their visit here." Jasmin started to stand before a hand stopped her and she looked, for the first time seeing the men who stood behind her through the whole conversation.

"Can we say hello first?" Ivan's soft voice reached her ears and Jasmin just stared, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ivan? Gil? Is it really you?" She asked softly and they nodded as they pulled her into a hug.

"Moya lyubov', How are you?" Ivan's soft tone forced a small sob to erupt from her throat as she hugged him.

"I've missed you." She cried and Gil glanced up at him, worried.

"Then why did you leave us?" Gil asked softly and Jasmin looked up with worry and experience shimmering in her eyes.

"I knew you guys would choose each other over me. I hadn't left yet, you know, when you made your declarations that day." She sniffed and they looked between each other with guilt.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." Ivan's soft tone drew her further in as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. I still think of you every day." She said looking between them. "I hope things have found you in a happy way?" She said and they could both see the hope in her eyes.

"Indeed." Ivan said softly, running his hand down her cheek.

"It's like things didn't change..." Jasmin's voice shook a little and Gil wrapped his arms tighter around her, worried she'd fall. She cried horribly, her arms never leaving the men's necks and Gil hated it with all of his heart when Ludwig came and gripped her.

"Jasmin, please calm down." His soft words made her realize what she was doing and she stepped back, looking between the two with a shameful expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene." She sniffed, Ludwig's hand ran carefully up her back.

"West, you'll take care of her for us, Ja?"

"Ja, Of course." Ludwig looked at his brother with a worried eye. "And... you've been taking care of yourself, Ja?"

"Nein, Ivan's been doing that. I've started working on the reports your government keeps sending me." He grinned and Ludwig smiled, knowing his brother was settling in well.

"Still," Jasmin interrupted, "We need to talk. I'll see you two later, alright?" Her eyes glanced up to Ivan's as she offered him a loving smile.

"Da, we'll talk soon."

_**So, I asked this a few chapters back, but no one answered it. Who do you think she'll end up with?**_

_**I wanna know what you think! Who and why!**_

_**じゃね！**_

_**まつ**_


	80. Chapter 80

_**Chapter 80! So much for ending this in five chapters in chapter 45, right? So for the next couple of chapters a few issues get worked through, and things start to take on a better disposition for her as things go along. It'll be interesting to see how the changes in the next two chapters affect the rest of the story!**_

_**I keep saying, guys, let me know who you think is going to win this and why! I'm interested in seeing what you guys think!**_

_**I-Heart-Sesshoumaru13- I try :3**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Dude!**_

Chapter 80

Rose kept glancing back nervously at the large German man following behind them as they walked. "So, how have you been?" Jasmin's soft tone drifted across the walking path they were on and Rose glanced up, seeing a cardinal. It was getting colder in Ohio, but here in Alabama, the weather was still warm.

"Not so well. We lost Grandma last week, and I was in China, so I couldn't make it to the funeral." She said with a soft tone and Jasmin's eyes glanced over.

"Grandma... She got a head injury or something like that, right?"

"Yeah, she fell and hit her head on the table." Jasmin let out a breath as she looked away, and no one could miss the pain in her expression, even through her chuckling.

"She hit her head so hard I forgot how to talk." Jasmin glanced up with a quirked eyebrow and tears in her eyes. "I completely didn't know what was happening. For three days I couldn't barely say a word. Guess that explains it." She let out a sad sound and Basch wondered if this whole conversation was the best idea.

"You mean to tell me you felt... Grandma before she died?"

"I can sense every death on the planet. I can't see all the faces. I don't know exactly what happened every time, but for many, I can sense it. I can feel their pain and terror in their last moments. Grandma... I could feel the pain of the hit, but I didn't feel her death. Did she die in her sleep?" Jasmin asked and Rose looked over, a little surprised.

"I think Mom said she did." Her tone was quiet and Jasmin nodded.

"She wasn't even afraid. She didn't even know, or she let go with love." Jasmin said with tears in her eyes. Alfred ran to catch up, keeping up with Basch and Iceland, following just behind the girls. "How's Mom? How's Brian?"

"Mom's freaking out after that voicemail you left her." Rose sighed, glancing over and Jasmin nodded.

"I didn't even think about it. I just typed the number in." Her eyes turned, seeing Alfred behind her and somehow it gave her courage. "But that's like many memories I've earned since I came here. From a long time ago, with someone who I only hope will still call me a friend in the future."

"And what about your family?" Rose asked with the expression on her face showing her annoyance.

"I tried to tell them, and they pushed me aside. Called me a liar and a fake."

"Then you should have showed up!" Rose turned to her, anger showing in her eyes and Jasmin stared, surprised for a moment before smiling.

"I couldn't. You know how some members of the family can be. I couldn't allow them to try and claim parts of me, and you know some of them would."

"Not Mom. Not Grandma."

"No, not them. After this, let's go visit her. We can bring flowers." She looked up as a flock of birds headed south, and Jasmin sighed, resting her hand on her hip.

"That would be nice, but can we let Mom know?"

"Sure." She smiled over at her sister and they both sighed.

"So, you became immortal. Someday you'll see Angel die, and his children."

"I'll watch them like an angel. The family angel, watching as generations are born and die. Maybe, in a few thousand years, there will be so many that it'll be like we took over." She watched as Rose smiled.

"You're about to be a grandmother, you know." Rose glanced over and Jasmin stared, as more tears came to her eyes.

"It would be nice if Brian remembered me when the baby was born." She smiled. "I wish I could see."

"Can't you come?" Rose asked, a little confused and Jasmin shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't think with the security clearance we have if anyone is really allowed to know about us."

"We could make an exception for you." Alfred mumbled and Jasmin turned back to him with kind eyes.

"That would be really nice." She said and for the first time the men who had been near her really realized how much she'd missed her family. "I didn't think I'd be a grandmother. I thought those chances died with the girls." Jasmin sighed and Rose glanced over, wondering how she was taking things, honestly.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Rose asked and Jasmin sighed before explaining parts of the competition. She'd told her the basics and started naming off the countries she'd been to, the things she'd seen and she noticed the look on her sister's face. "So you just get to choose where you're going to be living? What you're going to be doing from now on?"

"Meetings. Lots and lots of meetings. You'll be coming too, as my secretary, I'll need your help on a few of the things like this." Jasmin watched as Rose glanced over, trying to hide her excitement. "We'll be visiting all of the countries. We're going to be all over the planet. Of course Angel's going to have to be let in on what's going on when he's old enough. After all, it would be weird if Uncle Ludwig never aged and was eventually younger than he was." Jasmin giggled and Rose glanced back.

"So, which one of you is Ludwig?" He raised his hand and Rose glared at her with dark eyes.

"Every nation I've seen, and he's the one who's winning?"

"What, you don't like?" Jasmin blushed, looking over at the nation, currently trying to figure out what was going on and Jasmin could only giggle.

"He looks like some sort of neo-nazi. How in the hell can someone have eyes that blue?"

"He wouldn't be a neo-nazi, he would be one of the originals. Rose, meet Germany." Rose glared at her sister before hitting her again in the back of the head.

"Why didn't you say something before I said something so horrible?!" At this, even Basch was trying to hide a chuckle and Iceland was staring, trying to see who would win.

"I took no offense. It's kind of a common statement." Ludwig said with a little more softness to his tone than Jasmin expected and Rose sighed.

She walked up to him and held out her hand. "Rose. It's nice to meet you."

"Ludwig." He gave a curt nod and Rose glanced over, seeing the man beside him.

"Hi, I'm Rose." She smiled and Iceland stared, a little dumbstruck for a moment.

"I'm Emil, Iceland. It's a pleasure." He said and Jasmin watched with her grin growing ever more steadily.

It's too bad the countries wouldn't get involved with humans. They would have made a cute couple, Jasmin thought as Rose introduced herself to Switzerland.

"So..." Rose walked back to her sister's side as the steps slowly progressed around the round four mile track. "Who are the others who are still in this competition?"

"Alfred, Kiku and Romano." Jasmin stated and Rose tried to remember them all.

"Alfred is America," Rose's eyes shifted to the man at the back of the line, "Kiku... isn't that a girl's name?"

"That's what I thought, but trust me, He's definitely a man." Jasmin blushed and Basch stilled, staring at the boldness in shock. Thank god his sister wasn't here to hear that! "Romano was the guy who looked almost just like you. His eyes are more of an amber, but I swear to god, you have the same hair and skin tone. I wonder if Mom cheated with an Italian milk man or something?" Jasmin grinned and Rose rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Still trying to figure out the green eyes." She sighed and Basch watched her with narrowed eyes.

"She looks more like Greece,with those eyes." He said and Jasmin turned to her sister, a shiver going up her spine. "Really?!" The man yelled, startled. "You panic at Greece,who doesn't seem to respond to anything except sex and cats, but you think Russia is cute?!"

"Greece kept her prisoner for three weeks." Ludwig whispered, but the others still heard it. Basch turned to the woman, staring at Ludwig now with a little contempt in her expression.

"You don't have to say it so boldly. Couldn't you have waited, or said it more quietly?" Jasmin grumbled, still trying to fight the shivers from her back.

"Enshuldigung, It wasn't intentional." He mumbled and Basch jumped in.

"Why in the hell did I not hear about Greece keeping her prisoner for weeks?! Who in the hell laxed on the situation?!"

"I was trapped in my own body. I couldn't respond, and the woman who had control lied to Greece about it. When he found out, he was mortified. It turned into a battle, and honestly, most of the people in the last meeting ended out being shot by tranquilizer darts. Even got to take someone out myself!" Jasmin giggled, looking over at her sister, who was staring at her in shock. "What, didn't think your sister could be so cool?" Jasmin stood tall with her arms crossed as Basch facepalmed and Rose just stared.

"English, please?"

"What?" Jasmin jumped up in alarm and Basch started yelling again.

"How do you not know what language you're speaking?!"

"I speak every language, whether I mean to or not! It must have been triggered when Ludwig said 'Enshuldigung'." Jasmin ran her hand over her forehead and Rose stared.

"Every language?" She asked and Jasmin nodded.

"Well, maybe except alien languages. I don't know, Alfred, sometime you're going to have to let me chat with Tony to see!" She laughed and Alfred stared.

"I could do that..."

"Try the eye thing on him." Basch added. "Since it's an Earth thing, it would be interesting to see if it works on someone not from earth." He pointed out and Jasmin nodded, making an approving sound.

"I have no idea what the hell kind of crazyhouse I've gotten myself into..." Rose grumbled and Jasmin laughed.

"You spent time with Yao, but didn't realize things would be crazy!" She laughed and Rose realized she had the same annoying laugh as Alfred. She covered her mouth at the thought and Basch turned up to Ludwig with a sigh.

"She sounds like Alfred. Are you sure you won't kill her?"

"Sometimes I wonder..." He stated and Rose had to laugh even harder, hearing Alfred laugh from behind at the situation.

"So, even though you guys know there's three other guys in this competition, you all still just go to him as the safe bet?" Rose asked, trying to figure things out when Emil nodded.

"He was the first one to spend time with her. He's been near her the most out of all of the countries still fighting. He is a good and honest man, when you get past World War Two. Very serious, but still caring. He wouldn't be a disappointment if he won."

"And what about America?" Rose asked and Alfred looked up, a little hope twinkling in his eyes.

"He's a scared wuss. He shies away from reality, and honestly, I think she's keeping him around out of pity." Emil stated flatly and Alfred's shoulders fell.

"I wouldn't do that. If so, Yao would still be in the competition." Jasmin sighed and Emil stared at her as if she'd just said something stupid before turning back to Alfred.

"Then... why?" Emil didn't even try and hide his curiosity, or rudeness as he stared at the other country.

"Because he's America, we have a connection we can't break. I understand him, and he can read me easily. He's the easiest for me to communicate with through any means. When I'm a crying mess, Ludwig will comfort me. Kiku will hand me a tissue and offer me his shoulder. Romano will try and kiss me better. Alfred sits down beside me and just knows what's wrong and how to make it better." She said. "He's fun, and lively. He can be sweet and romantic." She said, watching as Alfred's chest puffed with each word.

"And does any of this put him ahead of the others?" Basch asked, wanting to set her mind straight.

"Communication is a very important thing in a relationship. Me and Ludwig already split up once over misunderstandings. They can be very... heartbreaking if done wrong." She said softly and Alfred realized what was happening.

"What about what you feel in your heart? Who does it say is going to win?" He asked and Jasmin stared at him, honestly not wanting to offer the answer.

"Ludwig... or Romano." She said softly and Alfred's shoulders fell again.

"Oh. Alright then." He sighed and Jasmin watched as he walked away.

"Why Romano? I thought you were all about the Japanese stuff?" Rose asked and Jasmin nodded.

"There's a big difference between Japanese stuff and anime, and the man who represents the country. He's very quiet and kind. He fell a bit back, thought, because of it. He could still catch up, as could Alfred, if they put in the effort."

"So... you're saying you're high maintenance and easily influenced?" Emil asked, almost pissed off at the situation and Jasmin turned to him with a smile and just nodded, making her sister face palm.

"Where in the hell did Dad go wrong?!" She growled and Jasmin laughed again, shrugging.

"Probably deciding to have another kid." She stuck her tongue out and Rose stared at her for a moment before laughing. It turned into a hug, the two with happy tears in their eyes and the other nations only watched with a soft smile.

"I missed you, Rosie."

"You bitch."

It was later that day when Basch sighed and looked at the woman in his care. "You're right, she is a lot like Romano, and I don't mean that in a good way." He watched as Jasmin laughed.

"She's nervous. It's a new position, her first day, her older sister came back from the dead and has been living a life she never would have expected. She'll warm up, I promise." She turned back to the man who was just finally starting to get a grasp at this woman's personality.

"And it looks like you may have broken Alfred's heart, as well." Basch said with a little more sensitivity in his voice and Jasmin sighed.

"Yeah, I may have, but I think by this point, we all have a fairly clear image of how this is going to work." Jasmin said softly, making the other watch her a little more carefully.

Either she already knew what everyone else thought she was too naïve to see, or this woman was completely heartless, regardless of what they thought of her. He had to sigh when she proved which one a few minutes later. They'd both seen Alfred walking with his head low. Jasmin nearly whispered for Basch to just stay outside before grabbing Alfred by the collar and dragging him into one of the rooms, locking the door behind them.

"So, are you just going to pout all day?" Jasmin asked, crossing her arms and Alfred looked up at her, surprised by the sudden change of scenery.

"I was thinking about it." He said, staring from where he'd fallen on his ass and Jasmin sighed.

"You're not out of the competition, you know. You will be if you do this, though." She said as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Then... what do you want me to do? Show you a great time? Pin you to the wall and love you til you can't walk away? Presents? What is it you want?" His eyes showed his anger and disappointment.

"Remind me of why I put you into this position in the first place. I'm not here to tell you how to win my heart, just to remind you that you haven't lost it yet." She said softly and Alfred stared at her, trying to figure out his next move.

"So... I think I understand." He frowned, his brows knit in concentration. "Tonight... Come to my room tonight, alright?" He pleaded, grasping her hand and Jasmin smiled, nodding.

"What time?" She asked and Alfred thought.

"Ten! I'll see you then!" He grinned as he ran off and Jasmin stepped out with a smile.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him he was losing. Have him fight for a prize he can't win. Jasmin frowned as she saw his retreating back, suddenly hating herself. "Why am I such a fucking coward?" She mumbled, surprising Basch as she turned and continued her walk.

"I don't think a coward is what I'd pin you as." Basch stated and Jasmin turned, seeing the man behind her.

"I don't have the heart to tell him he's losing. That was my original plan, and somehow it shifted and now I think I'm going to some romantic thing he's setting up tonight. If that's not cowardice, than I don't know what is. Maybe I should just grow a spine and settle this down to the last two..." She groaned. Kiku. She couldn't do this to him either. "Dammit, I just keep pissing myself off." She grumbled and the man beside her stared, surprised.

"You're too kind. It's not cowardice, you're not really afraid of telling them."

"I'm afraid of their reactions." She stilled, staring at her feet. "I'm afraid they'll hate me, and with Kiku..." She groaned, running her hands up to her head. "I can't do it to Kiku. I have no idea how to handle this situation."

"So... Kiku has more of a chance than Alfred, but not as much as Romano?" Basch rested his gun on his hip and Jasmin nodded.

"Kiku's been amazing. He's like... my best friend. I love him to death. I really do, but... it's almost more of a friendship than anything else because he's so reserved. He doesn't do affection, he doesn't show any form of dominance and he won't let his intentions be known. One night we were together and it was amazing, but not even a kiss since." Her eyes shifted over and Basch nodded.

"That I understand, at least. It can be hard to tell what he's wanting to do, and he has unlimited patience, so you never know when he's planning something."

"Yeah..." Jasmin sighed and looked up, seeing France, Toni and Gil in the kitchen. "But maybe it's time to rest for a bit, ne?" Jasmin grinned as she walked off, leaving Basch staring at her, a little surprised.

"Ne?"

_**That's it for now! Leave a review and let me know what you think, alright?**_

_**See you all soon!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	81. Chapter 81

_**Alright! So as I'm working more into the final chapters, I'm working more on trying to tie up some of the other storylines that have ran rampant, and in the cases of some, the ones that just died off out of nowhere. You'll notice a few reminders of previous chapters. It's up to you whether to go and reread the chapters, so you know why things are important or not, but I would reread them. It's like the anchor that states why something has happened. **_

_**Or maybe it's just me, I don't know.**_

_**I'll admit, I'm a little inspired by the answers you guys gave to my question about who she should end out with. It's interesting to see how things worked out, and I'm a little disappointed everyone was like "Romano? Really?" I saw him as being really sweet and romantic, so maybe it was just me that thought he'd be good for the final wrap up, but I guess I'll have to pass that torch.**_

_**Ah well, we all knew he wouldn't win, but he'd be there. Therefore you guys will notice a change in the character closeness. This is going to be so much fun to write! Mwahahaha!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Closure ahead!**_

Chapter 81

"Man! You guys!" Jasmin pointed at all four of the men in the room and Basch shook his head. He didn't want the blame from this! "You guys are awesome! I love you guys!" She laughed as she chugged down more of the liquid in her bottle and sat back with a grin.

"I'm just glad you don't hate me." Gil sighed with a brash grin and Francis laughed.

"Me too! You're awesome, Jasmin! Thanks for not hating me over that whole rape thing!" He laughed and both Basch and Gil turned to him with wide eyes.

"Man, Shit happens, you know? You didn't know what you were doing, I couldn't even tell you to stop! It was just a bad day, right? Just chuck it off to experience!" She sighed as she took another swig, Gil's eyes narrowed at Francis.

"What in the hell did I miss?" He couldn't pull his eyes away from the Frenchman before him, who suddenly couldn't look away from the table before him.

"He saw Joan in my eyes. He kind of... went catatonic. There wasn't anyone home, even though he was moving. It was weird." Jasmin stared at the bottle in her hand as if it may have held the answers she was looking for as Gil tried to decide whether or not to pursue the validity of everything he'd just heard. "Sometimes things in the past need to be lovingly drifted out to sea so they can be ravaged by sharks, right? And this memory is one of 'em! Here's to forgetting!" Jasmin stared at the bottle before Basch sighed and stood.

"Is it really such a good idea to be this trashed by six in the evening?"

"Sometimes there are good reasons to be trashed by six in the evening. Maybe Veneziano will get too drunk to drink all of my blood again, right?" She cackled and Francis offered a soft sigh.

"I'm still haunted by it, you know?" He looked up and Jasmin stared at him with wide eyes, the bottle stilled half an inch away from her lip. "I wake up in the morning crying my eyes out. Toni doesn't even know how to comfort me when it happens." He sighed and his eyes shifted away. "I tried so hard to be like a mentor to you, the person you could always trust, and I made myself untrustworthy. I feel like shit."

"I forget about it sometimes. Sometimes it'll flow into my mind for a moment, but after I blink, there's just so many other things to think about." She sighed with a grin. "It slips away before I have way too much time to think about it."

"I held you down and raped you while you were in shock and unable to speak. I had bruises from you fighting back. Maybe something like that, you should think about. Don't just bottle it up, let go of it. Stress out about it and get mad at me. That way we can both let it go properly. I always feel like it's a hiding situation when I'm around you now." He said and Jasmin looked up at him with surprise before grinning.

"In the week before that, I'd had sex with... five guys, including you. One of them about half an hour later. I made myself a whore, and guess what happens to whores?" She chugged her drink farther and Gil reached out, grasping the bottle from her hand.

"What in the hell did I just hear?" He glanced over at Francis who was still looking blankly at the table before him. Jasmin was staring at Gil, the annoyance of her drink missing clear on her face as her feet crossed at the corner of the table, her boots up in the air almost at head level with the way she was leaning back. "So, you're just some common whore now?"

"Practically all I've ever been. After all, what's the purpose of this meeting in the first place? We're here to figure out who I want to be with. It's all just about sex and power, the two things whores collect as much of as they can. Money can come and go, but they'll always have sex, and always want power. I'm just a powerful whore." She stared with a very nonchalant face, startling Gil.

"You weren't like this two weeks ago. What in the hell happened in Australia?"

"My mind broke." Jasmin leaned back. "They kept me drugged up practically for the whole week and a half we were out there. By the time I snapped out of it, I'd already slept with everyone except Yao and Roderich, and you couldn't even count him, if you went by the time before." She said, looking up at the ceiling and Gil stilled.

"What do you mean, your mind broke?" He had a feeling he knew and Basch could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"They found me on the roof of the hotel. Francis was the one to look into me and figure out what had happened, and the drugging started about two minutes later. I couldn't handle it." She said, glancing over with lowered eyebrows, worried about what she'd see in Gil's expression. "I almost jumped. I just kept thinking how easy it would be, and the pain would be gone. It would just be done." She sat up, pulling her feet down and crossed her arms over, looking at the man before her. "I think, maybe you and Ivan didn't realize how much you'd meant to me. I didn't just lose two potential candidates, I lost the future I'd already started planning out in my head. And after just having lost Berwald and Lukas that morning, it was just devastating to me. I couldn't think through the pain." She said, watching to see how Gil responded.

"I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't be." Basch took a step forward at the look on her face. She looked furious. "Don't you dare be sorry, because that means that all of this happened for nothing. That everything I've gone through since then was pointless. Don't you dare be sorry. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not happier this way. Tell me you're not happy having Gil to yourself like this." She slammed her hands down on the table and Gil looked at her, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"I can't." He sniffed and Jasmin gritted her teeth, wiping the corner of her mouth with her arm, unable to pull her eyes away from the man before her.

"Gil, tell me you are happy it's just the two of you now." She said and he shook his head, causing heartbroken looks on Francis and Toni.

"Come on, guys." Toni slid his hand softly up Gil's arm and Jasmin stared at the man. For a moment Toni was scared she was going to hit him.

"Why would you do this?" Jasmin asked as a tear traveled down her cheek. "Everything I went through, and none of it was even needed... It's too late now to go back, so why let me know this now? Just to make me suffer more? It would have been kinder to lie." She sniffed and Francis looked up, surprised.

"Dammit, Gil, I really loved you guys. You were the world to me." She slowly slid into her seat and closed her eyes, laying her head on her arms.

"You still mean the world to us." Gil practically whispered and Jasmin turned her head up, watching sadly. "You need to know this. You need to know we both still love you more than words can say." He whispered and Jasmin glance ahead with a heartbroken expression. "You need to know this, because if you end out with someone who lets you feel like you're their whore, we will kill them. We will gut them and make sure they die in the most horrible fashion ever created. You're not allowed to feel like that!" He yelled, unknowingly drawing a few others who had been nearby.

"What's up?" Lukas asked Basch as he came in, Berwald and Erika following closely behind. Alfred ran ahead, knowing yelling was never a good thing, but they all stilled when they heard the next words.

"Don't you dare settle for feeling like a whore, because that would only mean we let you go for less! We let you go so you could find the one person who you could honestly and truly love with all of their heart! You're the fucking Earth! Not just mein bruder's whore! Not just America's whore! The whole reason you didn't get mad at Francis, because you'd already had that defeated attitude! He raped you! Get mad! Be angry! It's not just about sex, because if it was, he wouldn't already feel like this! He knows there's more to it, why don't you?!" Gil yelled and Ivan ran over, seeing the shocked faces of the two nordic men as well as Alfred. "You're not just some whore to us!" Gil yelled out and Ivan, having missed the rest of the conversation quickly took his hand across Gil's cheek, sending him back a few inches. Gil and Jasmin both stared in shock at Ivan, who honestly looked surprised himself at what he'd just done. "Ivan get's it. Even saying it is taboo. Why don't you?" Gil huffed and turned, chugging the rest of her bottle of Vodka on his way out.

Jasmin could only stare, tears still in her eyes. Was this really how they felt? To the point even saying it was taboo? To the point Ivan would hit Gil? Her eyes shifted back to Ivan. "Why?" Her voice shook and she was surprised when Francis stood and answered instead.

"Because Gil is right. If I made you think this way, If I honestly made you alter the way of thinking to the point where you had to feel like you were already whoring yourself out, then that means what I did... to you..." He swallowed hard, trying to get the words out. "That my raping you really did hurt you. That you've been suffering this whole time, and instead of getting mad at me, you just made yourself feel worse. That's completely unforgivable!" Francis cried out and gasped a second later, when a fist grasped his shirt and pulled him to his toes, nose to nose with Ivan.

"You did what to her?" Francis looked up into his violet eyes and screamed, knowing you only really saw those eyes if you were about to die.

"That's enough!" Basch held his gun to Ivan's temple and Ivan glanced over, the darkness getting worse in his expression. He slowly relaxed his fingers and Francis stumbled a few feet back, falling to the floor. His eyes never left the man before him.

"Jasmin, come with me." Ivan reached out around the table and grasped her arm, pulling her around the table before practically tucking her under his arm. Basch took off after them but with Ivan walking as quickly as he was, they were lost quickly from his sight.

He returned to the kitchen, thinking to ask Alfred where they'd gone to find Francis surrounded. "What in the hell did you do to her?" Lukas crossed his arms over, his eyes turning murderous and Berwald looked to be damned near ready to kill the Frenchman himself.

"In her eyes, the woman I've loved, though haven't held for over five hundred years. I saw her clear as day, and just remembered. When I came to... I deserve to die for my actions, only... instead of being mad she forgave me. Why in the hell did she forgive me? Especially since she had to cheapen herself in her own mind! Why did she do it?" Francis cried and Basch broke into the conversation.

"She already said, didn't she? You were a mentor to her. She trusted you, and she didn't want that bond to be broken. You may be an asshole, but you still mean something to her." Basch said, staring down at the man who looked broken before him. "She forgave you. We all heard that." Basch's eyes met Lukas and Berwald's and they sighed, knowing this meant they couldn't kill him. "That means your guilt is yours to deal with. She made it hard on you. Instead of giving you a punishment, she made you create your own hell in real life, a fate worse than death. Whether you like it or not, now all you can do is try and earn the forgiveness she's given you." Basch watched as Francis broke further down, Toni finally picking him up.

"I'm gonna take him to his room." He mumbled, his eyes showing the pity Basch was giving him.

Francis would recover. Basch knew this, but it was going to hurt like a bitch. His eyes shifted to Alfred, who was just standing still, staring at the floor before him with a horrified expression. "How could he do that to her?" Alfred's words were practically a whisper and Lukas turned to him, turning a little shocked at the look on the younger man's face. "He knew... after finding her on the roof he knew she was suicidal. He knew she was giving up, why would he do that to her?" Alfred felt the muscle in his chest constrict, making his breathing labor and Berwald ran into the other room, grabbing a paper bag to cover his face with til the shaking and gasping would end.

It was this point in time that they both realized. Alfred may be an idiot, but he really loved her. His mind couldn't tolerate the thought of her being abused. It was immediately rejected, but since he couldn't reject this his head didn't know how to cope.

"Where did she go?" Alfred looked around, not seeing her nearby and Basch sighed.

"I lost sight of her. Is Ivan or Gil's room this way?" Basch pointed and Alfred took off running as fast as he could, the rest trying to keep up.

Unfortunately, Ivan had pulled her into another meeting hall further down the walkway and pressed her up against the wall. Jasmin stared, surprised at the changes she'd seen in the man before him. She'd never honestly seen him angry, she suddenly realized. Never like this. He held her by her wrists, surrounding her with nothing other than himself. He stared into her eyes, and even she knew he was still trying to wrap his mind around what he'd heard. Trying to figure out how to handle the situation. He settled with bringing his face a little closer into hers and reached down, caressing her cheek. She could see the pain win out over the anger he was showing as his hand ran down her face, showing the care he still held for her. He looked her in the eyes and she knew he wanted to see what had happened.

"Don't hate me, alright?" She whispered and he nodded.

"I'd never hate you." He said softly and Jasmin looked up, showing him what had happened since their departure.

She could see the purple in his eyes darken as the realization of what they'd done slid into his mind. He slowly slid to his knees, wrapping his arms around her, surprising the girl, who had honestly been expecting him to be mad at her for her behavior since they'd left.

After all, if they'd wanted her to find the one person she loved, she'd failed miserably. She stood still in shock, honestly not used to feeling so cared about when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in to sit on his lap. He turned, leaning against the wall, just holding her still. He didn't have the heart to respond yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't show his care to her. He held her to his lap, pressing his face into her shoulder and after a moment she could feel the warmth of his tears on her. She slowly and carefully slid her arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry." Her soft voice cracked, making Ivan shake his head.

"It wasn't you, it was us. Why didn't we think about this? We should have known, with Berwald and Lukas earlier that day, we should have realized it would be too much for you." He looked up at her, brushing his hand down her cheek. "We were trying to make you free. Somehow we screwed that up in the worst possible way, didn't we?" He asked softly, pressing his cheek to hers. She could still feel the tears as he held her. "Jasmin, You should know that this isn't right." His eyes watched the worry slide into her expression. "You should realize that what happened, as well as your reaction to it wasn't right." He watched as her head lowered, but he noticed her shoulders started to shake. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be mad at him. He didn't mean to. He honestly didn't have any idea what he was doing." Her soft words drifted past his ear and he sighed.

"Then at least be mad at the situation. If you can't be mad at him, that doesn't mean you can't be mad." He looked at her, watching as the situation started being looked at from other angles, something Jasmin hadn't even realized she hadn't done.

"I don't have to be mad at him?"

"You don't have to be mad at yourself, either." Ivan watched as tears came to her eyes. He had finally broken through to her. He held her close as a few tears quickly became a torrent. Silent sniffles became heartbroken sobs. "Let it out." He sighed, holding her as she cried.

It was only a few minutes later Basch peered in and Ivan held his finger up to tell the other to keep his presence hidden. He softly brushed his hand through her hair and smiled at her, watching as Jasmin's eyes finally inched back up to his. "How do you feel now?"

"I don't know. I think I feel better." She sighed, laying her head back against his shoulder. "I'm still kind of confused, I guess. It didn't make any sense. We'd been sitting there for ten minutes and nothing. Then just out of nowhere, I was pinned down. Why did it hurt as bad as it did? It was like my skin was being torn off. I was bleeding everywhere." She frowned and Ivan looked at her, even more worry gracing his features.

"Because you didn't want it. Your body was trying to reject him." Ivan said, watching as her eyes narrowed.

"But... he was Francis. He was always so kind and nice. Why did my body reject him?"

"Because you thought of him more as a brother than anything else." Ivan's soft words filled her heart.

He was right. That was how she thought of him. He was her older, doting brother. Jasmin nodded, sniffing again, looking up.

"And what about you?" Her soft voice traveled past his ear and he smiled softly.

"I'm just a figment from your past." His eyes watched as a sadness fell over her. "Don't be like that. You need someone who can give you their undivided attention, not us keeping you to ourselves. Even Gil admitted he felt like we were cheapening you." He watched as she clenched her eyes. Her head bowed down to his shoulder and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "You still loved us dearly when you left, didn't you?"

"I didn't want to hold you back from each other. That's why I left, I felt like with me there I'd just be in the way. So why do I feel like this now?"

"Because you're seeking the comfort you know we gave you." Ivan held her still, softly running his hand over her hair. "And honestly, after what I've seen, I think I need it a little too." He sighed and Jasmin looked up with a sadness Ivan could feel clench in his chest.

"So... everything between us... it's just in the past now." He could tell she was asking, though she tried to hide the sadness.

"Yeah. It's over." He watched as she nodded, pressing her face back to his shoulder.

"So what are we now, then?" She glanced up into his eyes and Ivan felt his heart break.

"What do you want us to be?" He watched as her eyes narrowed, more in worry than anything else.

"I want us to stay like this. Where I can still hug you, and feel happy that you're with me." She sniffed and Ivan sighed, watching the girl become more comfortable in his arms. "But I guess I should probably stop, shouldn't I? I don't want to make Gil mad."

"I don't think that's possible for you." Ivan chuckled and Jasmin's eyes shone as they turned back up to him.

"I should, anyway..." She slowly stood and reached out her hand, helping Ivan to his feet as well.

"I should get going. I'm supposed to be meeting Alfred tonight, and I have no idea what's going on anymore." She turned, surprised when his hand clasped her shoulder, holding her still.

"Before you go, take a second. Take a deep breath." He watched as she did as he asked. "Now tell me, do you know why Gil got so mad?"

"I do." Jasmin looked down.

"Do you know why I got so mad?"

"I do." She said again, though her eyes never left her feet.

"And what do you think about it, now that you've had time to reflect?" He asked and Jasmin turned to him, looking right into his eyes.

"Confused." She said softly. "...and ashamed." Her eyes shifted down and he sighed.

"That's how you're supposed to feel. Just remember, it wasn't your fault, Da?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ivan. For everything." She watched as he nodded and walked past her, into the hallway. She felt more tears come to her eyes as he left, but didn't feel as sad about it this time.

She got the closure she desperately needed. She needed Ivan to tell her those words, that it was over. She hated it, but she needed to know.

She took a shuddered breath, surprised when a hand pressed to her shoulder and turned, seeing Basch watching her with worry and sadness in his expression. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." She smiled, wiping away a few rampant tears and Basch nodded.

"I know."

_**Hope you all liked!**_

_**Later, guys!**_

_**Jasmin**_


	82. Chapter 82

_**So, Chapter 86 will be the wrap up chapter. The last chapter for the story itself will be 85, and I'm almost done writing it. I'll probably put them all up once I'm done, so expect the next few chapters over the next day or two. It'll be interesting to see what my regular readers will think! I hope it's an ending you guys like! (Even the omake chapter, which I think will have a good response.)**_

_**No one's reviewed to 81 yet, so here goes!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Do Svidanya!**_

Chapter 82

No one was able to find her, since she'd asked Basch to come into her room. She didn't want anyone to know she was indeed hiding in her bedroom, but figured if worse came to worse, if someone knocked, maybe they'd be able to be kept inside, and quiet. The first knock was Gil.

This turned into him yelling at her for fifteen minutes about not calling when she was suicidal. And not calling when Francis raped her, and when she cheapened herself in her own mind to nothing more than a common whore. By the time he was done yelling at her, they were both hugging each other and crying their eyes out.

It was another half an hour later she explained the conversation she'd had with Ivan, and she cried harder when she explained how he'd said it was over. Gil couldn't help but be horrified.

They told her if she'd wanted to come back... so why would Ivan say that? She explained further and Gil understood. It all clicked into place in his mind and he cried harder, refusing to let go of her for almost twenty minutes while she held him.

He was stuck without the closure as well, she realized, and it surprised her to find the confusion in his eyes. "I don't care about any of this, if you want to come back, I'll come back. I love you so much, and to feel like I've turned you away..."

"You released me back into the wild. I'll be fine. You and Ivan go and be happy." She smiled softly as he finally was full of the comfort he needed so much and left, leaving Jasmin with a sigh as she lifted her computer back to her lap.

It was ten o'clock exactly when Jasmin knocked at Alfred's door. The wood quickly slid from her fingers as the man on the other side grinned at her, grasping her hand and pulled her into the room. Basch knew he didn't want to see whatever would be happening anyway, so he'd brought a chair to keep him from the chill of the floor.

Jasmin sat down at the table as he'd instructed as he started shifting through a box he'd had on his bed, and though the curiosity was killing her, Jasmin did a damned good job of hiding it and sipping the coffee. Somehow Alfred had gotten his hands on Roderich's chocolate bars and she sipped with a smile, letting the flavors mix into a fabulous sensation she suddenly realized she'd missed horribly since her days with 'Loverboy', She sighed, glancing into the coffee.

Alfred walked over to the table with a book in his hands and put it down on the table with a soft smile. "Look." He opened the front page to a picture of a portrait of America and England. Alfred was barely older than a baby, his bright blue eyes faded to a green in the old paint on the canvas. "The picture was painted almost five hundred years ago. I was still so small." His eyes shone as he looked up at Jasmin, who stared at the picture in awe.

"It looks like a photograph, it's so well done." She nearly whispered and Alfred nodded, his expression relaxing.

"And the next one was taken almost two years later." He flipped the page and Jasmin saw a few different snapshots of different pictures. Alfred pointed to another painting, him and Mattie asleep on Arthur's lap. Arthur looked so happy, patting their heads and Jasmin smiled softly.

"You all look so peaceful." She smiled and Alfred hummed as he nodded, pointing to the next one.

Alfred was taller, though he still looked just a little more than a child. He was riding a horse, a cowboy hat and leather boots adorned him. "He always took care of me, you know. Arthur was always watching out for me, even though he was rarely beside me." His words were soft.

The page was again turned and in the next photo, they were side by side, Alfred looking quite uncomfortable in a blue suit with a ruffle near the neck and a thin blue tie. "I recognize that suit!" Jasmin gasped and Alfred looked up with wide eyes.

"Really?" He sounded amused as Jasmin nodded.

"Right after Arthur came back and found you grown up. He was still expecting to come back to a child, you know." She said softly and Alfred nodded.

"I know."

"He gave you that suit, feeling like your wardrobe was too loose. He wanted to be able to take you to do more... sophisticated things." She smiled, glad she was able to take part in this a little and not just watch the night pass her by.

The next page made Jasmin gasped, but this time it wasn't with a smile.

Arthur laying, bleeding and battered, crying his eyes out on the battlefield. Alfred frowned, not remembering putting that in here. "The revolution." Jasmin stared and Alfred glanced up, a little surprised. "You broke his heart, but you earned your freedom." She said, a soft tone in her voice and Alfred nodded.

"It broke my heart too, you know. He'd always been there, then one day it was like I just told him I didn't need him anymore. I did. I still needed him." Alfred looked longingly down at the paper and Jasmin looked up with a smile as he reigned himself in and turned the page.

"Check this out." He grinned, watching as Jasmin giggled at the page.

He was standing next to Abraham Lincoln. "Oh, wow!" Jasmin stared, a shine coming into her eye as she looked over the photographs.

It was hours later that she left the room. They never kissed, never hugged. Just sat and spoke and looked, and honestly for Jasmin it was just what she needed. It wasn't enough to spend time near someone, you needed to get to know them, and seeing Alfred light up like a child on Christmas day as he explained how he met Kevin Bacon while out bowling definitely taught her a lot about the other.

"Looks like you had a good time." Basch smiled, watching as the woman before him stretched, looking at the watch on her wrist and smiled.

"It was interesting, and fun. I never would have realized how many pictures he's taken during his life." She smiled, glancing back at the door. "He really treasures every memory he's made." She couldn't help but smile as they made their way back to her room. Jasmin stepped into the bathroom to change and came out, causing Basch to blush at her appearance. "I'm sorry, is it too much? Should I change?" She asked after seeing the bright red in his cheeks and he shook his head.

"Nein, you're fine. I can deal with a little cleavage." He said, sitting in the computer chair she had and Jasmin laid down.

"Thank you, Basch. It means a lot to me that you were willing to volunteer for something as boring as this." She smiled as he shook his head, glancing back at her as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"I wouldn't say I found this boring." He offered a soft smile, but Jasmin noticed his eyes were still hard. He wouldn't relax even a little while he was on guard. She chuckled as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

It was Romania she dreamed of that night. He softly kissed her, making her head spin as the clothing stripped away and he slowly moved closer to her.

Jasmin realized what was happening an tried to fight him back, to keep him from getting as far as he had before. She thrashed and fought as he kissed and hugged and tried to coax her.

"Jasmin, you didn't fight me before. Don't you love me anymore?" He asked, his eyes sad and his hand pulled to her cheek. He watched carefully as she pressed herself against the wall, his glowing eyes watching hers.

Her muscles stopped fighting, though this only caused her to become more afraid.

"I do love you." The words came so softly from her lip, and in her mind Jasmin screamed the whole time.

So he had been enchanting her. She fought her own body as she opened up and he kissed her again, slowly pressing himself into her, kissing along her jawline and her lips, her shoulders and he spent a while kissing across her chest. He lost himself to the feeling of her and showed her all the affections he could before looking down at her and seeing the tears in her eyes. He stilled, staring.

"I don't understand, why are you crying?" He asked, a little alarmed and Jasmin was finally able to get a few words out.

"Why did you enchant me like this? It hurts." She asked and he frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"You lie. You want to be with me. I could tell." He kissed her and she didn't fight back again. "Your lips like this are more honest." He smiled as he started pushing harder into her.

She could feel him throbbing inside of her and knew what would happen. She braced as his lips came closer to her neck, and she cried out as he bit her.

She immediately felt the world around her shift as her eyes flew open and she screamed bloody murder, jumping from the bed with her arms wrapped around herself, shaking and suddenly covered in sweat.

"Are you alright?" She heard and looked up, seeing Finland staring at her, shaking and honestly terrified over what had just happened.

"You paid close attention. He didn't get into the vein this time." She chuckled, but there was no joy in the sound. Finland wrapped an arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her before she stood and sighed, trying to push out the anxiousness in herself. She sighed and started to sing, to try and heal the wound, happy when it only took a few seconds for the warmth to vanish. She was surprised to see Finland's eyes widen.

"It didn't work." He said and Jasmin ran over, looking into the mirror. She started into another song, concentrating as hard as she could, but just stared afterward, when the singing did nothing.

"He stole my healing." Jasmin frowned, glaring at her neck in the mirror. "I'm going to get a shower in. Please ignore me." She said as she went into the next room, suddenly feeling it safer to keep the door open.

He sensed her nerves and stood with his back to the door, letting her feel a little more secure, and slightly less naked before the other man.

She stepped out and went through her clothes, finally finding a dress to slide on. It was one of the ones she'd bought in Romania, but felt at the moment like that didn't matter as much as the fact that she didn't have much else to wear that wasn't either damaged or dirty. She glanced over, seeing Finland's blush at having seen her naked already and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Finland, I didn't think to ask earlier. What's your name? It would be weird just calling you Finland all the time." Her voice was soft as he glanced over with a short smile.

"Tino Väinämöinen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I should be the one saying that!" She giggled at his formality, but held her hand out to shake. He took it with a strong shake and Jasmin couldn't help but smile. "I hope we can get along well in the future." She said with a smile and his eyes stilled, looking at her.

"Your eyes..." He said in wonder and Jasmin tried to sing again, turning back to the mirror, hoping it would work if the earth was already in her eyes, to no avail. "It's gone?" He asked as she turned back and she nodded, feeling a little sheepish.

"Yeah, it only shows up when it wants to, and now I don't know if I have any of my abilities, so don't get hurt, alright?" She spoke softly and Tino nodded.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." She smiled over, seeing him nod, but he looked too stiff. "You're really on high alert, aren't you?" She asked as they left the room.

"An attack happened right before my eyes. Of course I'm on alert." He huffed, wondering if she was thinking of him as a child, as so many of the other countries did.

"Sorry if I seem to be too lax about this kind of stuff. I don't handle the formalities well, I guess. I like people to feel relaxed around me, even if they're acting as security." She watched as his eyes glanced over to her and she could feel the skepticism. "What's wrong?"

"Don't treat me like a kid." He frowned and Jasmin stilled, turning back to him with a grin.

"How old are you, Tino?" She asked and he stilled, watching her, wondering what the answer would influence.

"One hundred and five." He watched as her eyes widened for a moment before a huge grin graced her lip.

"I'm thirty five. Given the situation, I don't think I quite have the authority to treat you like a child." She watched as he stared at her, a little surprised for a moment before his shoulders fell.

"I didn't mean to be rude."

"Neither did I. I honestly want people to feel relaxed around me. I was even able to get Basch to smile, but it took some work." She giggled and Tino sighed. Jasmin watched with her shoulders falling. "You're more uptight than I thought." Jasmin watched him and couldn't help but chuckle. "So this is what Berwald saw in you so long ago. You're very dedicated, aren't you?" She said as she turned and resumed the walk.

"I try my best." He watched her, a little surprised and relieved by the woman he'd met.

She insisted he put his gun down to eat, much to Francis' amusement. He watched as Tino ate as quickly as possible to resume his responsibilities, regardless of the words of the woman he was working for. "Francis, I wanted to have a word with you as well, if that's alright." Her eyes shifted as Tino took his gun back into his arms and stood silently at the other end of the table, watching through the door. "I think I finally understood what happened. I can't say things are going right back to normal, because honestly, I don't know how I feel yet, but I wanted you to know, I still don't hate you, but that's alright. I don't have to, right?"

"You should me, Mon Cherie."

"I'm going to be mad at the situation instead. It's pointless to be mad at you, you weren't even there, not really." She said softly, letting her breath rush from her lungs as Mattie brought another tray out, quieting the conversation for a moment.

"Dammit, Jasmin." Francis' words stilled the younger man, who turned, surprised to hear someone speak so harshly to her. "I held you down. Not someone else in my body, it was me. I pinned you to the floor and I raped you. I have bruises still from you. You fought me hard."

"But did you get any pleasure from what you did?" Jasmin watched as Francis blushed profusely, shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't like that!"

"I know. That's why I'm not mad at you." Jasmin watched as he stared at her. "I'm furious that I wasn't able to yell. I'm mad at your sense of timing, but not at you, and finally, not at myself either." She said watching as he realized what she was getting at.

"So... you're forgiving yourself?" He asked softly and Jasmin nodded.

"And now that this has past, I need to know if you happen to have any drugs that will block me from dreaming." She asked and he stilled, thinking.

"Maybe, but why?"

"Because I was raped again last night. It's completely in my dreams, there is no body near me. It was Romania, not Italy, so at least there's that, but I can now say without a doubt he is enchanting me. I can't help but wonder, if I don't dream, will the contents of the dream disappear as well?" She asked and Tino turned to her with a frown.

"Ma'am, there's one problem with that."

"Yeah, if you call me ma'am again, we're going to have another problem." Jasmin glared, making Tino stand straight up with a surprised look on his face before he shook his head and continued.

"If it keeps you asleep, what are the chances he'll be able to finish before I can snap you out of it?" He asked and Jasmin frowned.

"He didn't have to finish, remember?" She held her hair back and Francis saw the wound.

"A single puncture mark. That's him alright, he only has one real fang." Francis watched as Jasmin sighed.

"The right fang. He stole my healing. I can't fix it, and now I'm worried I'll be infected by whatever he did to Italy. He could make me just stand up and walk away." Jasmin thought, her hand rubbing the spot on her neck absently.

"That's not good." Francis' eyes narrowed as he listened to her words.

"No, it's not, but what can I do about it? That's what I have to figure out next." Jasmin sighed and Mattie sat down beside her, the last tray in his hands.

"Francis, you know I'll have to kill you later, right?" The words were said as clearly as day, and just as brightly. "You did what to Jasmin, now?" His eyes glanced over and Jasmin sighed.

"You know about Jean, right?" Jasmin asked and Mattie nodded. "Wait... let's see..." Jasmin looked into Mattie's eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened. "Dammit. Anyway, he saw Jean in my eyes. It sent him mentally into shock and he didn't realize what he'd done til afterward." Jasmin said. "You're not allowed to blame him. I don't blame him, and I was the victim." She said, watching as Mattie stared at her, surprised.

"Sometimes you're too kind for your own good, Jasmin." Mattie's voice took a dark tone and Jasmin smiled, but nodded.

"Yes, but I can't blame him for something he didn't mean to do. It would be like getting mad at a child who just realized they can reach the ice cream in the freezer. You tell them no, but you can't really get mad unless they do it again." She said and watched as Mattie sighed.

He reached out and pulled her to his chest, surprising her. "So this is what Alfred was so upset about yesterday. He was complaining you didn't stand up for yourself, and you let yourself be hurt too easily. He already knew you wouldn't let him get mad." He sighed and Jasmin giggled.

"That sounds like him." Jasmin hummed and Mattie sighed.

"You know he really loves you, right?" Mattie asked, releasing Jasmin's head and she looked up with a nod.

"I know." She smiled, watching as Mattie broke the lid from the maple syrup, causing a giggle from both Jasmin and Francis.

_**Do Svidanya!**_

_**(Russian)**_

_**Jasmin**_


	83. Chapter 83

_**Alright, I finished the story, so I've decided to put it all up! Just keep on reading til you reach the short chapter 86, and where it says 'The end', and you'll know you're done.**_

_**For this chapter, **_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- **__**さよなら**_

(You might want to re-read Chapter 65 for the memory of this! Mwahaha!)

Chapter 83

Jasmin wandered the garden. It was still fairly late in the morning, the sun was just really warming the air and Jasmin looked around, seeing the vines that she could tell had held grapes not too much earlier in the year. She glanced over to see Kiku walked up to her and she stilled, watching as he walked up with a determined look on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as he stopped just before her.

Kiku was blushing profusely, his hands shook at his sides and Jasmin just watched as he seemed to think something through.

He remembered, a long time ago it seemed as everyone was chatting or sleeping in Australia. He'd heard the words. He'd remembered them and tried to commit them to memory.

The difference between a french kiss and just kissing with tongues. "I wanted... to try something. I heard about it a while ago." His voice was quiet enough to make Jasmin wonder what was happening when Kiku's eyes settled on hers. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, surprising the girl as his lips were brought to hers. Jasmin felt her heart jump into her throat as he kissed her more passionately than she thought possible for him. She couldn't help but smile, her eyes fluttering closed as his hand ran up her bodice, across her chest and finally rested on her neck as his thumb brushed her cheek. Jasmin wrapped her arms around, him, unable to think as clearly as she could a second ago as Kiku stepped forward, hiding the both of them under a large grape vine that the leaves still covered.

His lips separated from hers and Kiku gasped in air, his eyes showing so many things to Jasmin as she stared, still a bit surprised by his forwardness. "Jasmin, tonight, can you give it to me? Can you stay with me tonight?" He asked and Jasmin nodded, surprised as he grinned and leaned in, kissing her more passionately than before. It didn't take too long before she was against the wall, Kiku kissing her as if it would be the last time. She could feel her body respond so easily to him as he kept up the assault on her lips, finally, his hand slid down her leg and pulled her knee up to his hip. He glanced over his shoulder, not seeing anyone and turned back to her with a grin that made her wonder if he'd gone 2P with Mattie. "Stay quiet so no one hears us. Don't wanna get caught, right?" His eyes were so far gone into lust Jasmin already knew what he was going to do, but she didn't fight. She couldn't help but grin as he kissed her again, unzipping his pants and made sure the dress was out of the way before pushing into her, still pressed to the wall. Jasmin tried to stay silent, hearing footsteps approach, but she knew if they were quiet enough they wouldn't be seen from the angles of the vineyard. She pressed her lips to Kiku's neck as he kept going, not even slowing down.

"Jasmin! Where did you go?" She heard Tino yell and bit her lips together, feeling the hardness inside her turn to throbbing. The excitement of the situation, the danger of maybe getting caught was putting Kiku into a better mood as he started thrusting harder, trying to get her to make a sound. He pressed his lips back to hers and their kiss from earlier was blasted from her memory at what he was doing now. Still thrusting into her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his tongue danced with hers, his eyes seemed to have a brightness she wasn't used to seeing in his eyes. He brought his mouth away for just a second, their tongues still met before his mouth was back over hers as he started to shake, thrusting harder than before and he released, fighting to keep himself silent. He watched Jasmin's face as he finished, seeing the relaxed, yet happy look on her face. He glanced out, seeing Tino gone and grabbed her hand, running back into the house.

He took her to the restroom and apologized before letting her go in.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He blushed profusely and Jasmin giggled, staring.

"I don't know, but I've never seen you like that before." She said with a soft sigh as she ran into the bathroom. By the time she came back out, Tino was standing there, a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry, I lost track of where you'd gone." He said with a disappointed look on his face and Jasmin shook her head, the crazy blush she was covered in confused him, but he shrugged it off with a smile.

"It's fine. You found me eventually, right?" She grinned and he frowned, wondering what he'd missed as she nearly danced down the hallway.

It was one o'clock as Jasmin wandered into the kitchen, seeing Mattie and Francis quite happily chatting about something while they whipped up food. Jasmin watched, unable to break the smile from her face as she watched them. She couldn't help but wonder if her own mother would be like this if she came back. They'd always fought before, so it was nice to see a relationship like this. Mattie noticed her first and waved her into the kitchen, slipping her a few tastes of things he was making.

She giggled when Francis noticed her and shooed her back into the dining area, telling her the food would be out soon enough. She came out to find Alfred and Ludwig sitting, waiting with her. "Where have you guys been?" She asked and Alfred sighed.

"Been lost looking through the photos. I'm surprised at some of the memories, at how I didn't even remember them, but as soon as there's a photo, it's the only thing I can think about." He sighed, glancing up at Jasmin.

"Francis got a photo of you, the first night. When you were doing Karaoke, Sex Pistols. There are a couple of you on stage, and one of Arthur, staring at you with his jaw hanging open." Alfred laughed and Ludwig looked down at Jasmin with a shocked look on his face.

"Sex Pistols? That doesn't seem like you." He frowned and Jasmin laughed.

"What do you mean? I grew up as a goth punk girl! Of course I would love Sex Pistols!" She laughed and Tino chuckled a little, drawing the girl's attention. "What do you think, Tino?" She grinned as he looked down at her, his eyes showing a little mischief.

"A punk, maybe, but I think a goth is just too far fetched."

"The exact opposite of what I would have thought." Ludwig sighed and Alfred looked between both of them a little surprised.

"It only surprised me because I wasn't expecting you to randomly show up on stage with a leather jacket like that. Whatever happened to it, anyway?" He watched as Jasmin tried to remember.

"I think it was lost in Greece." She frowned. "It's too bad, it would finally be the perfect weather for it." She sighed and Alfred nodded.

"And all of those patches. It's a pity." Alfred nodded and Jasmin grinned.

"Yeah, but I can get another one. It's just a jacket, right?" She said with a grin as Kiku came in and sat down beside her, sliding his hand up her thigh under the table, unknown to the others there. Tino glanced, noticing the movement, but his blush was missed by the others before he turned around.

"Hello. I hope everyone is well today?" He said with a joyous smile and Jasmin giggled with a nod.

"It's been a very interesting morning, actually." She glanced over to see him blush, looking down at his hand. His head angle made it so the other two missed the grin on his face, but Jasmin saw it clear as day as he reached up and covered his mouth.

"I hope that's in a good way?" He asked and the other two couldn't miss the look in his eyes.

"Yeah..." She giggled again as Francis came out with a tray. He noticed Kiku's hand and stood up straight, the shock almost making him drop the food, but Kiku jumped up quickly, grasping the corners and steadying it before it was a tragedy.

"You naughty boy..." Francis muttered and Jasmin covered her mouth, giggling and blushing the whole time as Ludwig realized he'd missed something and turned away with a slight blush himself.

Alfred's eyes narrowed as he realized he'd missed something, and he realized fairly quickly what was happening on the other side of the table, he covered his own grin as Francis laid the tray down. It was a few minutes later that the table was surrounded by people and Rose finally came in, seeing the group and sighed, Denmark by her side.

"Jasmin, is this security really necessary?" She asked and Jasmin brushed her hair back, showing the wound on her neck.

"I was attacked again last night. He stole my powers, so yeah, it's kind of... important." She finished the sentence with a blush, causing a few of the people around the table to stare before shrugging it off and started piling their plates with food. Jasmin glanced over to Kiku to tell him to stop, only to notice both of his hands before him on the table. She glanced around, noticing Alfred missing as a tongue ran up her thigh, making her glance down in surprise, trying to hide her face. She glanced up and slowly took a crepe, but just placed it on her plate and returned her hand over her face, blushing horribly as she looked up to see some of the conversations taking place around her. She reached down and grasped her fan, finally hiding her face as she looked around the room, listening in.

Alfred, on the other hand felt his heart pounding in his chest. He never did things like this! It was a lot more exciting than he thought it would be, as he slowly ran his fingers across her precious skin, feeling the moisture of her as his fingers slid into areas he was sure he was going to get hit for later.

But he'd decided it was well worth it.

He leaned forward, moving the cloth out of the way and ran his tongue over her, hearing the slight sound of panting as he couldn't stop his grin.

He ran his fingers over her again before slowly sliding back into his seat, a fork in his hand.

"Where did you go?" Ludwig glared and Alfred held up his fork.

"It bounced halfway under the table." Since Ludwig hadn't been paying enough attention to even notice he'd been gone til he was back, he just shrugged it off. Alfred glanced across the table to see Jasmin still had her fan over her face, and was still very red. Her eyes were more narrowed than he thought they would be and he slid his finger over his bottom lip, causing her eyes to widen before she looked back down at her food, causing Alfred to chuckle. He slowly shifted his eyes over to Francis, who was talking about his recipes.

"They're delicious." Alfred took a bite, causing Jasmin to sputter and Alfred couldn't help but chuckle as she panicked.

"They're great." She said as she took a bite, her face completely covered by her fan, her chin tucked to her chest to keep anyone from seeing how red she was.

"Mon dieu, are you alright?" Francis asked, noticing how the redness went down into her chest and she looked up at him, a little surprised at being caught.

"They're really good. Like... insanely, illegally good." She took a bite and Francis blushed at the response. By this time Alfred had put his crepe back down and was trying to keep his laughter in check.

Ludwig looked between the two of them, seeing the sly grin on Alfred's face and the blush on Jasmin and covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his own blush at what he'd imagined happened.

Francis stilled, seeing Kiku glancing back with worry, Ludwig and Jasmin blushing like mad and Alfred hiding a laugh as they each slowly nibbled and sighed. He couldn't help but chuckle as well, knowing something had happened beyond what he could see and it made his heart swell to know he got to be in the room for something so perverted it made the kink master, Ludwig blush.

Romano barreled into the room, grabbed a crepe and sat hard, still flipping through the book in his hand before switching to his cellphone and was yelling something quite loudly, but Jasmin stilled, listening.

She had no idea what he was saying. She turned, seeing some others chatter away in other languages and sighed. "Jazz? What's wrong?" Rose asked, seeing the worry on her face and Jasmin glanced over with wide eyes.

"I don't understand other languages anymore. I'm... just human now." She said softly and Romano stared, his cellphone still about an inch from his ear. He yelled something into the phone, and she could hear someone calling him as he hit the end button, looking at her.

"What happened?" His tone turned dangerous. Jasmin sighed before explaining the dream, the bite, and the lack of abilities she currently had. Ludwig stared at her in shock while Kiku looked ready to go invade Romania.

"Scusi." Romano stood and walked from the room, pulling his cell phone back to his ear. Jasmin was surprised to see a few people look down at their phones a few moments later with looks that quickly turned from worried to excited before the cell phone at Jasmin's hip started up. She glanced down, seeing Romano's name and clicked, holding her phone up to her ear.

"Explain what you just said, about your powers." Jasmin explained again, Ludwig moving to the side of her that Kiku wasn't guarding as Alfred watched the scene. She probably had no idea they were guarding her. He smiled softly and watched as she explained, moving her hands quite animatedly about while words slipped from her lips.

"Grazie, Bella. I'll call you back soon." He disconnected before another word could be said and Alfred smiled.

"He was recording it, if he didn't already have someone else listening in. I can't help but wonder if he's trying to get Italy to invade Romania at this point. Even if the country itself won't go to war, the Mafia would be willing to step in, if Romano really pushes." Alfred said softly, watching as Jasmin stared, surprised before paling.

"I thought he was always pushed around by the mafia!"

"Yeah, but when he really needs them, he knows they'll have his back." Alfred watched as Jasmin nodded, a soft smile gracing her lip.

It was a few hours later that Jasmin found herself thanking Tino for his watch, as Basch reclaimed the spot at her side. They spoke for a few minutes, giving updates, and Basch was surprised to hear her powers were gone. All Jasmin would say about it was 'Please don't get hurt. I can't heal you anymore if you do.'

Basch didn't' have the heart to tell her he hadn't even thought of that as a possibility.

It was around eight o'clock when Jasmin found herself standing in front of Kiku's door, her hands shaking. Basch knew he was one of the four she was still looking at, and therefore was curious as to why she seemed so nervous to go in. "What's going on?" He asked and Jasmin stared at the door, her hands shaking at her sides.

"I don't know. I feel... like I'm being claimed by being here." She frowned, showing her distaste at the situation and Basch raised an eyebrow.

"Then go to the side of who you want to be next to. Not who told you to show up." He said with a solid tone, but Jasmin shook her head.

"It's different because it's Kiku. He wasn't acting right earlier, and it really made me nervous. Maybe I should check his neck for wounds..." Jasmin sighed as she finally knocked. She giggled as Basch glanced at the other man's neck, making Kiku break out bright red at the action.

"Please, come in." He stepped back, a little relieved when Basch sat down in the hallway, not coming in. Jasmin stepped in and glanced around, realizing she'd never been into his room. It was traditionally furnished, making Jasmin smile as she looked around. "Would you like a tea?" He asked and Jasmin nodded, sitting at the kotatsu. It was only a few minutes later he slid a warm cup into her hands and Jasmin looked up, still blushing red, remembering what had happened this morning.

"I'm sorry about my actions earlier. I hadn't meant to embarrass you like that." He looked away and Jasmin covered her mouth, not wanting to tell him that it was Alfred, and not himself that had embarrassed her.

"You're fine." She smiled and Kiku glanced up, still a little red and he realized she was being honest and sighed.

"Thank you. I don't know what came over me. You know I'm usually not like that." He watched, still feeling a bit guilty before Jasmin giggled.

"It was exciting. I never would have thought that you would have had the guts to pull that off in the garden!" She giggled as Kiku blushed brighter.

"I'm a little surprised at myself for that. It was like I woke up this morning and I just had to do it. I guess this is why the other countries keep calling me a closet pervert." He sighed and Jasmin giggled, watching him, before his eyes slid up to hers. "But if you don't mind it..." He grinned wide, sending chills up Jasmin's back. He crawled around the table on all fours, never pulling his eyes away from hers as he pulled her to his lap, his hand slowly making it's way up her neck. "So beautiful..." He grinned, his eyes shining as he watched her cheeks flush. His lips slowly pressed to hers and he chuckled softly, feeling Jasmin gasp at surprise at his change in behavior again.

He laid her down on the bed and slowly undid the strap on the front of her dress, slowly pulling the material away. He watched the way her chest heaved, the way her knees seemed pressed together as he grinned and slid the cloth from her. It was only a few minutes til he'd removed everything of theirs, and he sat beside her, running his hands over her body. "So soft." He grinned and Jasmin watched, still red in the cheeks as he kissed her again. He laid down beside her, kissing and licking, softly biting her lips, setting a comfort in her stomach as he continued his actions, all the while running his hands up her naked back, pulling her thigh over his hip, but he seemed content just making things more comfortable for her.

She was surprised when he came up to his knees and flipped her over, laying a few pillows just before her and turned her head over her shoulder, kissing her. She gasped in sensation as he thrust into her, his hands roved up her chest, pinching hard on her nipples and Jasmin gasped at the sensation as he started thrusting hard. One hand gripped hard to her chest while the other slid down, running over the sensitive spot between her legs and Jasmin reached up, clasping her hands to his as he pushed harder, his own breaths coming in pants as he moved. "Just like this..." He panted out, his eyes turned to hers, showing the lust and contentment. "So good like this..." His arms wrapped tighter around her and Jasmin gasped in air, her head rolled back to his shoulder.

He slid his leg around hers, pulling her knees apart and leaned forward as he grew closer, the angles making him thrust farther in and Jasmin grasped harder to his arm, her head falling forward. "Kiku, I don't know if I can handle much more!" Her voice was a soft whimper and he leaned over further, pushing harder and further into her as his voice went from a soft pant to a groan.

"Too good!" He gasped out, not noticing Jasmin's air flow stop. "Inside you..." His lips leaned down by her ear. "Oh, god, Jasmin, So close!" He could feel her shaking as he released, throbbing and panting, feeling her relax around him.

"I don't' get it." Jasmin gasped out, her eyes glancing back to Kiku, who was still buried deeply within her. "How come I could never say something like that during... but you, who are so much more shy than me, seems to not have a problem with it? If I said anything like that, I'm sure I'd die of embarrassment, but it's such a turn on when you do." She giggled, seeing his cheeks settle a bright red.

"I don't know. It just seems like the stuff to say at the time." He blushed brighter, leaning down and kissing her cheek and shoulder before slowly pulling himself out of her. He pulled her up to her knees, his arms still wrapped around her and he moved the pillows back to the top of the bed before turning her and laying her down, him laying down beside her. "But it's worth it, to have you here like this." He smiled softly at her, watching as her eyes shone. He kissed her lightly and just watched as her eyes grew heavy. It was only a few minutes til they were both asleep.

Vladimir returned to her dream, pressing her to the wall, his lips traveling over her, kissing all over her body before he worked his way up her, kissing and nipping at her chest before moving her knees apart. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she pleaded with him to stop.

"You'll learn to love me. You'll want me to be by your side. You don't want to cry like this." His eyes showed the sadness she remembered from when they'd left him alone outside the castle when they'd left.

"But I don't. Please, stop. It hurts!" Jasmin cried and tried to push him away, but he didn't listen.

"But you love me! I know you do!" He cried and Jasmin shook her head.

"If I loved you, then why did you have to steal my powers? I can't heal myself anymore! I can't speak to the people around me! I feel so lost!" She cried and he pushed harder, making her scream out in pain.

"You don't need to talk to them. You only need me. I'll protect you. I promise you that." He gasped as his eyes shifted to hers.

He stilled, seeing the pain and anger and self loathing at not being able to stop this from happening. "Jasmin, please, don't be mad at me!" He cried and Jasmin sobbed, trying to push him out of her.

"Please, stop! It hurts! I don't want this!" She yelled and he stared, surprised.

"So close... I'm sorry, but it's going to be worth the pain, I promise." His eyes showed sadness and pity as he kept going, his lips pressing to her throat.

She screamed as Kiku shook her awake, just as his teeth grazed her neck.

She shook in fear as the door was tossed open, Basch running over, throwing a blanket on her.

"After this, I'm sorry, but please get dressed. I feel this is... safer back in your own room." He said softly and Jasmin looked up at him before pressing her hands to her eyes, sobbing.

Kiku could only hold her close, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen.

_**さよなら**_

_**まつ**_


	84. Chapter 84

_**Nope, a little depressed at this being over. It's been going for two months now! I'm a bit sad that it's over, you know?**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Tchüss!**_

Chapter 84

Jasmin sat awake at the table. She couldn't convince herself that being alone, even with Basch beside her was safe, and ended out falling asleep with her head down on the dining table. Ludwig sighed and took her to her room, surprising Basch by laying down beside her and even he fell asleep. Basch was honestly just happy they were both clothed this time.

Jasmin he didn't mind as much, but seeing Kiku earlier made him pity the man, and he was seriously scared about finding out how seeing Ludwig naked would change his life.

He knew what to listen for now, at least.

It was a few hours later that Basch heard the sound behind him and turned, noticing Ludwig with a dazed expression, shaking the woman beside him. Blood pooled beneath her neck and her eyes glanced around, though they didn't seem to see anyone. "It hurts..." She muttered and she closed her eyes, not noticing the nightmare was over as Ludwig grasped her and jumped up, running down the hall to Alfred's room. He kicked the door hard, knowing he'd woken the other when a slight yell was heard, followed by a crash.

"Who is it?"

"Call your doctor! Jasmin's bleeding!" Ludwig called out and Alfred threw the door open, looking at the girl in his arms.

"Shit! Come on in!" He ran in and grabbed the phone, not even realizing only him and Jasmin were in their bedclothes. He called the doctor in and ran over, holding a clean towel he grabbed from the bathroom to her neck as Ludwig shooed him off to talk to the doctor. He held her still in his lap, putting pressure on the wound while Alfred told him to get his damned clothes on and hurry up. "Puncture wound! Jugular! This is kind of an emergency! There's blood everywhere!" He yelled as the man on the other end of the phone could be heard thudding through, trying to dress while still half asleep. Alfred grumbled, told him the door would be unlocked and to head to Alfred's room, while he took off down the hall, probably to unlock the door.

Ludwig looked up at Basch, worry lining his brow. "She didn't make a sound this time, did she?"

"She was dead silent. I can't help but wonder if he was silencing her in her sleep this time." Basch said softly, watching as the girl in Ludwig's arms fell closer and closer to paper white.

It was only twenty minutes when Alfred ran in, the other man hot on his heels. "Take it off." He said as he inched close to her neck, a flashlight in his hand as Ludwig pulled the cloth away. "Single, small puncture. Looks like the blood was expressed through. What's her blood type?"

"I'm not sure..." Ludwig's brow furrowed and Alfred sighed with a partial grin.

"It's A+." Alfred watched as the doctor made a call and sent Alfred to the front door to await the transfusion shipment.

By the time it got there, he'd numbed and stitched the wound. Alfred ran up the stairs with the cooler under his hand as the doctor stuck the IV into her arm and started pushing the blood as quickly as he could into her. "What in the hell happened to her?"

"Vampire." Alfred sighed and the doctor looked up with narrowed eyes, making Alfred shrug. "Not what I would have expected either. Don't kill the messenger."

"Now that she's getting a god damned transfusion, can we just go kill the little bastard?" Ludwig glared and Basch stood tall, cocking his gun.

"I say yes." He grinned, and Alfred sighed, looking at the two with a frown.

"Let me call Arthur. I know he'll want to know what's going on. Basch, go get Kiku."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, but took off running, unknowingly picking up Ivan and Gil on the way.

"Kiku!" Basch pounded on the door and Gil caught up to him with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

"You're covered in blood!" Ivan cringed, knowing it was something bad.

"Gil, go get Finland, tell him to go to Alfred's room. Emergency meeting for all essential personnel."

"Sure." Gil ran as fast as he could as Kiku opened the door.

By the time they got to Alfred's door, they could tell something horrible had happened. The door was open, and they could see Alfred coughing horribly, laying half out of the doorway, Gil and Tino approaching from the other side. "Dammit! I shouldn't have left!" Basch yelled as he jumped into the room, finding Ludwig with a dazed look, blood pouring from his forehead.

"Italy..." He stood and stumbled to the torn out window, looking around. They were gone. "ITALY!" He yelled again, hearing nothing in return.

Alfred pulled himself over to the doctor, finding him unconscious, but alive. "What in the hell made that little bastard snap like this?" Alfred asked, looking up and Ludwig turned, looking around.

"He's under a time constraint. He needs to act so long after the first bite or he becomes powerless over her. We need to find them, now." Alfred sighed as he called into the local police station, giving them a code to let them know anything he said is of utmost priority.

"We're looking for a girl, and a kidnapper. Do not approach!" Alfred yelled as he threw clothes on.

It was only ten minutes til an officer called in, saying he'd found the man with the girl with the pale skin and neck wound, heading towards the Capital Hill golf Course. Three car loads of guys piled into cars and took off running down the road.

They reached the park and separated out, each one with their gun in their hand. At this point Arthur was on his way out, stating if they could get the shot, they had to take it. They couldn't allow him to run amok anymore.

They separated out and walked through, trying to keep as quiet as possible, to keep them from escape. They knew Italy was there as well, so they had to try and make sure of their target.

It was a while in that Basch reached out, stilling Ludwig beside him, who got Alfred's attention, and it just went down the line til they were all staring at a spot on a green. Romania stood tall, lighting a candle and handed it to Italy, who carefully slid it down to the area beside her head.

"Why do Italy and Romania have the same hair?" Alfred asked and Basch held his gun at the ready, not having noticed before that. He moved up the sight and took a good look.

"Italy's preparing the ceremony, Romania is sitting on the green. With Italy in the way, though, I can't get the shot." Basch frowned before taking a step right back, trying to work his way around the Italian. Alfred started walking quietly the other way, keeping his eyes open, his pistol in his hand as he tried to work on a good shot as well.

Ludwig decided to motion for Kiku to try and work his way behind the group. If they could distract the two men, Kiku could grab her and run.

It surprised everyone there when a few moments later, two bullets flew through and both went right through the head of the man sitting on the green. His eyes flashed up quickly before he fell and Italy started chanting, making the others there wonder if they'd made a grave mistake. Romano panicked at the sight and took off running as quickly as he could to the side of the one who'd fallen, seeing it was some sort of doll. He looked up, seeing Romania glare down at him with a grin as his hand reached down and grasped, pulling Romano to his feet.

"Fratello..." Romano heard whispered from the man before him and he realized. The one holding him was Italy and Romano was nowhere to be seen. He glanced down, seeing another doll. Jasmin wasn't here as well.

"It's a miss!" Romano yelled, fighting his brother back, his fangs inches from his neck as Ludwig quickly hit him in the back of the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. "All we did was alert him that we were here." Romano swallowed hard when a second later a bullet grazed his ear, causing him to yelp in alarm. He looked forward, seeing Tino with his gun pointed over his shoulder and Romano slowly turned, seeing another form hit the ground probably a quarter of a mile away.

"Merda Santo! Che era pericoloso!" He swallowed hard and Finland narrowed his eyes at him.

"Maybe you're just too lax. Time to work, right?" Finland looked over at Basch, and the two broke out in a grin and Berwald pushed his glasses up with a smile seeing the two fist bump before pointing their guns.

They overtook the hill quickly, finding Romania on the ground, but Jasmin wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"She's recieving the gifts of the moon. She'll be mine soon. She'll wake up and know we were always meant to be. You're too late." He looked up and Ludwig grasped him by the throat, not even bothering with his gun.

Romania's eyes widened, gasping and sputtering as he realized Ludwig would have no qualms with tearing his throat out with his bare hands. Alfred stepped back, as if to let him know not to get blood on his clothes.

"If we kill you, she goes back to normal, right?" Alfred sighed and Vladimir stared, surprised. "We already have NATO approval, so honestly let's just get it done. Just tell us where she is so she doesn't wake up scared out of her mind and trapped somewhere, right?" Alfred's calm demeanor honestly terrified the others there.

"There's ***HACK **a guardian!" Vladimir fought the air out around the fingers in his throat and Alfred looked up with a frown.

"What do you think the chances are he's just trying to trick us to make sure he gets to survive?" Alfred's eyes glanced up at Ludwig, who tossed him down face first to the floor.

"Speak quickly." Ludwig's tone let Vladimir know he didn't have time.

"On the wings of the birds, I've sent her. She won't wake til she reaches the top of my castle. As soon as she touches down, she'll be the lady of the manor, whether I'm there or not." Vladimir stated, scooting away and Alfred frowned.

"What kind of birds?"

"Turtle doves, the ones she called to her side." Vladimir stated softly and Alfred glanced over.

"And how do we stop this once we've collected her, before she reaches your castle?" Alfred's eyes showed a thirst for blood that made the other country whimper.

"Please, don't steal her away from me again. She's all that I have left!"

"You've been raping her every night. She wakes every time with tears in her eyes. She's not yours. She has no desire to belong to you." Finland aimed and shot, right through his shoulder.

Vladimir screamed, rolling on the ground for a moment before he was able to catch his breath and breathe through the pain. "I didn't mean to hurt her, but we're meant to be!" Finland's next bullet shot through his thigh and Romania let out another scream, grasping his leg in terror.

"I better call and apologize to the gardeners." Alfred sighed and Ludwig stood still, staring. Though he was furious, the actions of Alfred and Finland were horrifying him. When did they grow so dark? Was this how they won wars now? Though actions like this?"

"Sleeping beauty!" Vladimir finally screamed out as he noticed Finland's hands fall again, ready to shoot him in the other leg after seeing how good of a response he'd gotten the last time. "If you can catch her and kiss her before the sun hits her, she'll wake up. But if it's not the one she loves back, she's not going to wake til she reaches my castle. Then it's either death, or me in her future." Vladimir's eyes shone red as he glanced around. His eyes started to glow a bit, but before Finland could take the shot he was gone. They could hear the wings, knowing he'd flown away, but in the dark it was too hard to see.

"So we need to find a giant gathering of turtle doves flying to Romania. Wouldn't that take days, if not weeks? The birds wouldn't even survive it." Alfred said, glancing around and they all realized he was right. They where honestly no closer to finding her.

"Maybe they're enchanted, like Jasmin was." Romano stated, snapping Ludwig out of the calm his mind had lulled into.

"Or maybe that little shit has another castle around here." Finland stated and everyone stilled, turning to him in surprise.

"God damn! Good going! I'll call ahead and see what we can find out." Alfred pulled the phone from his pocket and called ahead.

Ludwig just stood there and stared. He stumbled back to the dolls they'd seen earlier and he grasped them, not wanting to creep out the workers the next morning.

As they climbed into the car, Ludwig's eyes shifted around, seeing he'd gotten a car with Kiku, Lukas and Berwald. "Were Finland and Alfred always like that?" He asked and Berwald glanced over, his eyes turning grim.

"No. 'E was Ne'er like that B'fore th' war. When w' split up, he grew cold, like 'is." Berwald's tone showed the heartbreak he felt at seeing Finland like that, and Ludwig watched him with a sigh.

"It was Russia." Lukas sighed. "Ivan got his hands on him for a bit, and he was never the same after." The two looked each other in the eyes and Ludwig sighed when Berwald leaned over, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder.

Kiku drove hard, honestly paying as little attention to what was happening in his car as possible til Alfred's car made a quick turn, and the chase was on. Kiku could see the helicopter looking around and they spotted her.

There were no birds, just Jasmin, walking down the sidewalk, her eyes wide as she stumbled along. Kiku skidded to a halt, the other cars cutting off her path as they all climbed from the cars, lifting her and setting her on the car's seat.

"Jasmin, can you hear us?" Basch asked and Jasmin stared ahead, tears in her eyes.

"Please... kill me..." She whimpered and Alfred ran over, grasping her chin.

"Jasmin, who do you want to save you?" His tone was soft, and they realized what he was doing.

Getting a name.

"Jasmin, can you hear me? Vladimir said if you're kissed by the one you love, we can snap you out of this. You want him to stop, right? You want Vladimir to go away and leave you alone?"

"Yes..." She whimpered, her eyes still staring blankly ahead.

"It's going to be Ludwig." Kiku frowned, watching and Alfred sighed, leaning in closer.

"Jasmin, who do you want to save you? Who do you want to be with? Who do you want to keep in your heart?"

"Alfred?" Her eyes didn't move, though they could tell she was trying to look around.

"Yes, I'm here. Jasmin, who do you want to save you? Who do you want to be your hero?"

"Alfred, where are you?" She moved ever so slightly, her head shifting and he stepped back, allowing Ludwig to step in.

"Jasmin, when this is all said and done, you love me the most, right?" Ludwig asked, his eyes watched as she continued to look around.

"Alfred?" She sniffed and Ludwig stared.

"I'm Ludwig, Jasmin. You know me. I'm Germany."

"I want Alfred to come back." She cried, tears breaking from the corners of her eyes and Ludwig stared at her in shock for a moment before he stood and stumbled back.

"Alfred..." Ludwig turned back to him, and Alfred stared at her, shocked at what he'd heard.

Honestly he'd thought he'd have heard Ludwig's name as well.

"Jasmin?"

"Alfred!" She cried, leaning forwards ever so slightly. "Please kill me. Make it stop!" She cried and Alfred sighed, lifting her chin. His eyes shifted over to Kiku and Ludwig, who both nodded, though neither looked happy about it.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly, surprised when she fell forwards, falling asleep instantly in his arms.

"Proști! You really thought that would work? What, is this a fairy tale?" They heard Romania laugh from the top of a nearby building and looked up, seeing a jubilant grin on his face. "You're all a little stupid, aren't you?" He grinned, stepping off of the building and flew away. They turned back to the car, finding Jasmin gone as well.

Alfred stood tall, tightening his gloves harder onto his hands.

"We know where his house is now. Let's go." Alfred stalked back to the car. They all climbed into the vehicles and followed behind.

Ludwig stared down at his hands, while Kiku sighed.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk. It was her choice to make." Kiku stated and Ludwig looked over with a look of complete devastation.

"She was the world to me. I don't know how to let her go now." He said softly and Kiku sighed.

"Me neither. Guess we can be heartbroken together. We have to save her first, though." He watched as Ludwig nodded.

He was right. Before the heartbreak, they had to save the woman.

"Berwald, did you ever get over Finland?"

"Ye might not wanna ask m'." Berwald glanced over, making Ludwig's heart plummet into his stomach.

"Dammit." Ludwig sighed, letting his head fall on the dashboard.

_**Tchüss!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	85. Chapter 85

_**The last sex scene! The last of the actual story line! **__**It's so sad to see it go!**_

_**Ah, well!**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- **__**Biss Dan!**_

Chapter 85

They were at the house within an hour. Kiku remembered to check the time, just in case the daytime thing actually had anything to do with this, though they realized they had no idea what they were up against anymore. They surrounded the house and tried the doors, but ended out busting in windows and just coming in. Romano headed to the roof, while Kiku found the door to the basement. They searched the floor and separated out, half heading up, half heading down.

Romano, Berwald, Tino, Kiku, Francis and Gil ended out heading up the stairs while Ludwig, Alfred, Ivan, Basch, Toni and Lukas went down the stairs. Alfred ended out leading the way, though the rest only thought of him as a fool, they ended out discovering his sight in the darkness was better than theirs. He ended out being able to whisper the areas they needed to avoid in split seconds before they reached them, and in a few instances grasped a hand or shoulder before tragedy befell them.

The thought remained, they noticed that the basement was dark, dreary and moist. "If she's down here in her nightgown, she's going to get sick." Toni grumbled as Alfred noticed another door. This one headed down another flight of stairs, and this time they noticed a light at the end of the walkway. They slid down the stairs and Alfred sighed, hearing Vladimir's voice echo in the room and slowly glanced around, trying to keep the movement from showing. Jasmin was laid out on the floor, her clothing missing, blood still pooling from the injury on her neck.

"It's alright, dragul meu, when you open your eyes I'll still be here beside you." He whispered and sighed, sliding the tie from his neck and glancing at the time. "Another hour, and no one will ever separate us again. You'll always be by my side." He bent down and Jasmin whimpered, shying away from his touch, even through her unconsciousness. "It's alright. I love you." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek and Alfred had seen enough. He took aim and Basch knelt beside him, taking his aim as well. Their sync was perfect as Alfred shot him in the head, Basch shot him through the heart. He fell back, looking up and stood, surprising many of the group when he stood, his skin and muscle visibly healing beneath the candle light.

"Mein Gott!" Ludwig gasped, running out to try and grasp the girl, but he stilled, staring at the monstrosity a few feet away. "What are you?"

"Just a man, using the abilities she's given me." Vladimir reached down, grasping Ludwig by the throat and lifted him, his strength much greater than it was earlier. He lifted him with one hand, tossing him over towards the rest. "Now if you don't mind..." He grinned as he slowly undid the jacket buttons and slid his cap onto a hook on the wall, obviously no longer feeling the others there were a threat. He turned, seeing six guns pointed and Alfred whispered. "Aim for the head." They all shot as much as they could, trying to completely remove his head, and he frowned, realizing the timing was off. As they all ran out of bullets, he noticed it was only five guns. "Wait!" He yelled, stepping forward as a bullet shot through his knee. He fell to the floor, covering his eyes to try and let them heal to see what was going on, quickly realizing he hadn't thought this through enough. "Where is she?" He called, panic setting in as he crawled forward, finding the floor before him empty as they ran up the stairs, trying to figure out what to do.

They got Jasmin to the car, but the other half of the group was still in the house, and they didn't know how to wake the woman from her slumber. Alfred was terrified when he realized she was no longer making any sound. She'd gone quiet, and her pulse was barely there at all. He knew she needed the blood and pressed his hand to the side of her neck, trying to add enough pressure and Ludwig nearly screamed when Alfred bit the vein open in his own arm, pressing it to her mouth. "Drink. Rehydrate yourself, alright?" His eyes watched as she gasped, a few suckling sounds escaping the corner of her mouth as she started to respond. He knew he was able to heal faster than any mortal, but he also knew a wound like this could kill him. "Ludwig, if I pass out, you take over." His eyes shifted up as Ludwig sighed, looking down at the woman in his arms.

He honestly didn't know if he could go that far. Would his survival instinct win out in this instance? He shuddered, thinking of doing something that Alfred had already done and Ludwig sighed.

This was why she chose him. He loved her at the expense of himself. Ludwig doubted he could be that self sacrificing, but Alfred didn't even seem to think about it.

"Here." Kiku pressed a bottle of water into Alfred's hand and he gave a nod before pulling the top off and chugging it down in seconds. He was already starting to feel his head spin from the lack.

"He's here!" they heard Romano yell and a gun battle seemed to erupt in the main room, Vladimir being sent through the window, falling hard into the yard. He glanced up, seeing Jasmin with Alfred's hand pressed to her mouth and his eyes widened.

"No!" He jumped up and ran as another bullet went through his knee. Tino jumped from the window, taking aim again and the other knee was taken out seconds later. Vladimir looked up, dragging himself on his elbows. His knees were healing insanely fast, but it was going to take a few seconds til the was able to walk, let alone run. "Let her go! Don't put that filthy blood in her!" He cried, reaching out and Finland grinned, shooting him again in the thigh and watched him scream. He glanced over at Romano, who ran forward with the broken off leg of a chair and rammed it through his chest.

Vladimir's hand slid slowly to the walkway beneath him and he glanced up, seeing Romano staring down at him with a grin. "Give her back, you beast."

"But... we were meant to be..." Vladimir's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

It was almost instantly Jasmin's color returned, her cheeks burning pink. Her eyes clenched before opening, seeing a wrist held to her mouth, she screamed and fought back, tossing Alfred's wrist away. She glanced over before noticing who it was and she stilled, staring. "Alfred..." She sniffed, tears coming to her eyes as she launched herself forward, into his arms. She didn't even notice when Berwald took off his jacket, tossing it over her. Alfred leaned back against the chair of the car, smiling at her.

"I'm glad you're alright." His tone was soft and Jasmin realized what had happened and concentrated, pulling his injury into herself. She sang, instantly healing the wound and Alfred gasped in air, feeling his strength return. It was a few moments later she looked up at him, worry and joy both evident on her as he smiled, running his hand over her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you?" She asked and Alfred nodded, pulling her forward.

Ludwig went and jumped into the car, calling the airport to have a plane ready for himself and Vladimir in two hours. He watched as Jasmin walked over to him and yanked the wood from his back and sang, healing him back up. Everyone kept their guns trained on him. If he made one erroneous move, it would be his last.

They watched as instead of a single song, she sang out four or five, watching as he started screaming and crying, fighting against the effects of the music, though no one could figure out why for a while.

"Me and Italy are free of you. Don't let us see you again." Jasmin stood and walked away, leaving him watching her retreat into the car. The door closed and they left, though Ludwig pulled himself from the next car and lifted the man who was crying and screaming, fighting every step of the way. He spoke to his brother in the next car, asking him to bring his stuff back to Germany on his next trip through and Gil could only nod.

"Be safe, mein bruder." Gil said softly and Ludwig looked up, a half smile gracing his face.

"Be safe, mein bruder." Ludwig went and had Kiku take him to the airport, though at the end of the drive, they ended out having Lukas take the car back, as Kiku couldn't stick around at Alfred's house after that either.

As the plane took to the air, they all sighed, leaning against the plush seats. They'd lost. Jasmin had made her choice, and they couldn't even fight it. Not when he went that far for her safety.

Ludwig had teared up, and Kiku thought he'd started to cry before chuckles spread across the small aircraft. In a few minutes laughter echoed from the walls and Kiku worried he'd gone mad.

"It's over! It's finally over. I lost, but I no longer have to worry about it, do I?" He asked, his eyes showing a myriad of emotions, and Kiku shook his head.

"Shut up, you assholes." At first Ludwig thought it was Romania, but realized differently when he looked up, seeing Romano and Veneziano standing in the doorway between the front and back of the plane. "Why are you bastards so loud?" Romano grumbled as he sat down and Veneziano patted him softly on the back.

"At least we all lost together." Kiku sighed and Romano glared at him.

"I'll steal her back, when that bastard reaches the two hundred kilo mark." He grumbled and Ludwig held out his hand to shake. Romano was a little surprised, but held his hand out as Ludwig shook it with a grin.

"When that happens, I'll fight you again. You were a fierce opponent." Ludwig grinned and Romano stared, surprised.

"Si, you as well. Grazie."

"But neither of you were as good as me." Kiku grinned, and Ludwig felt his blood run cold. "You have no idea what I was able to manage in the last twenty four hours." He laughed and Ludwig turned, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean the frolic in the garden? Did you really think no one else noticed that?"

Kiku burned red as he stared, words falling muted from his lip, and the Italian brothers both burst into laughter at the sight.

"It's oddly freeing, not having the pressure from the competition going anymore, si?" Romano sighed, and Ludwig nodded.

"You know, Romano, Maybe her sister would be a better match for you." Ludwig stated and Romano sighed, turning to him.

"Maybe, but I don't' know if I can handle a mortal. It would be too quick, you know?" He sighed, but couldn't break the smile from his face. They spoke almost nonstop, each of them fighting the pressures from their lungs, releasing the stress from their bodies as they flew away, knowing she'd been left in the best care.

Alfred carried her up to his room. He didn't go to the small room he stayed in during the meetings, but took her to the top floor, where he had a large apartment situated. He carried her all the way in and brought her over, laying her on the bed before pulling back the curtains so the moonlight would light the room up for them. He turned back to the bed and sat down, unbuttoning the jacket and frowned as he tossed it aside. "No more wearing other men's jackets, alright?" He said softly and Jasmin giggled, watching as his eyes shone. "If you need a jacket, I'll let you wear mine." He leaned down and kissed her softly, watching as her eyes lit up. "I'm still having trouble thinking this is right." He sighed and Jasmin sat up.

"I remembered the whole thing, you know. I was crying and fighting and I could hear your voice the whole time. You were yelling out to me." She said, watching as his eyes widened.

"The whole time?"

"Yeah. I could hear you in here." She leaned forward, pressing her hand to his chest. "It was like in your heart you could speak to me, and you kept telling me everything would be alright, that you would be my hero, then I could feel your hand. I could feel you touch my face and you asked me who I wanted to be my hero." She said softly, a mist coming to her eyes as she watched him. "Alfred, thank you for being my hero." She cried and sat up, pressing her face to his neck. "Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for not running when things went crazy. Thank you for loving me." She cried and he smiled, pulling her onto his lap.

"Thank you for loving me back." He nearly whispered. "I'm still having problems processing that it's over. You're with me now, right? It's not just some dream, right?"

Jasmin grinned as tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"It's not a dream, but it kind of is at the same time." She laughed, smiling, though the tears still traced her cheeks. "Stay with me like this. I don't care about what kind of work they send me, I don't want to leave your side. I want to be here like this." She hugged him close, loving the feeling before he slid his jacket off and tossed it to the table by the window. His arms wrapped around her and she sighed, feeling the warmth seep into her. She rested her cheek against his before his hands slid up and caressed her, moving her chin up to his. His eyes watched hers, the light, the way the colors in her eyes brightened ever so slightly when she was looking at him. He couldn't wipe the smile from his lip as he brought his lips to hers.

Her lips didn't fight his, like he was used to from her. She was soft, careful. Her eyes didn't have the fire they usually held. He kissed her again, even softer than before, realizing she was giving into him. It wasn't a fight. She didn't need to hold herself back. She was allowed to just relax now, and let him love her. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He slid his shirt off and pulled her to his chest, surprised when she just nudged forward, straddling his lap. She watched the way his shoulders moved, the way the muscle moved under the skin. She turned, seeing the way his throat moved when he swallowed and softly moved her hand over, feeling the skin contract beneath her touch. Her eyes moved back up to his and he smiled, realizing this was their first time alone together. They'd only been intimate once, and Arthur was there. He turned and softly laid her down, running his hand over her. He didn't need to rush. He had the rest of eternity.

He kissed her softly, sliding his pants off, quickly followed by his boxers as he pulled her to him, kissing her again. He loved the feeling of her skin against his. His lips pressed to her neck, her cheeks, her lips, he just kissed her anywhere he could reach for a while, loving it when she giggled when he kissed her nose. His nose met hers and he smiled, kissing her softly again. His hands ran up her back, feeling her skin against his hand and Jasmin sighed, relaxing at the touch. He ran his hands over the rest of her, taking in her responses from caresses, every light touch, every flick of his tongue and press of his lips against her.

By the time he was done doing this, the sun was in the sky. He kissed between her breasts, trying to get his lips as close as he could to her heart. "From now on, it's mine, right?" He asked and Jasmin smiled, nodding.

"It's yours." Her hand came out as he pulled himself to his elbows over her and she pressed her hand to his heart. "From now on, it's mine, right?" She sounded worried as a bright smile lit his face. Alfred felt tears slide down his cheeks as he nodded.

"It's yours." He said and she smiled.

Alfred brought his lips back to hers, kissing her softly, caressing her cheek, just enjoying the feeling of her against him. He kissed her over and over, soft, but caring each time. It seemed hours that this continued, though neither would complain.

He kissed her gently, finally pulling himself further over her and he watched as her eyes shone, watching his every movement. He smiled, looking a little awkward and Jasmin smiled brightly as he ran his hand over her cheek, watching her reactions.

"I love you." He said softly, his eyes showing the care he really held for her, and it stole the breath from her lungs. She felt the tears in her eyes as she smiled, reaching up to try and capture the affection.

"I love you too." She smiled as his lips met hers. He pushed himself into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her after the night she'd had. He felt her lungs pull in air, her hands slide up his back and cradle his cheeks as she pulled him down to kiss her again. His thrusts were soft and careful. He was more worried about the action, the meaning behind it than the outcome. He wasn't worried about 'finishing', instead wanting to get across the fact that right now, they were one.

They ended out passing out in each other's arms and slept comfortably, wrapped entirely around each other for half of the day.

When they woke around one o'clock, Jasmin could feel her lungs stretch, the sensation from falling asleep with him inside her was still pretty intense and she gasped in air, the sound waking Alfred who was instantly washed away with the feeling of her. His lips pressed to hers with more want than they'd held the night before and he moved over her, kissing her more and more, each kiss a little hungrier as he started to move his hips. He hadn't even meant to, but Jasmin didn't complain. Her head slid back as he started moving faster, his lips kissing hers, her cheeks, her neck, her chest, his breath was panted and the warm bursts over her skin seemed to bring out more of the sensation. Jasmin whimpered, her hands running up into his hair and Alfred let out a groan.

Alfred's eyes watched her face as she bit her lip, her eyes shining up at him. They watched each other's expressions til finally Jasmin's eyes closed as her hands gripped tightly to his back. He pushed into her, the contractions around him pulling him into her ecstasy as he released, his lips pressing softly to hers.

"I love you." He whispered, the look of joy on his face was undeniable and Jasmin smiled, running her hand to his cheek.

"I love you, my hero." She grinned as he chuckled at the nickname.

He didn't realize at the time, the nickname would stick.

By the time they made it downstairs, only the BTT, Basch and Erika and the Nordics were still there, with Ivan to keep Gil company. Rose was confused as to what had happened, and after they had told her the whole story, she decided they must have been lying.

oooOOOXXXOOOooo

Alfred watched with a worried expression as Rose and Jasmin stood over the gravestone. It was the beginning of the new year, so it was cold, but somehow it was still unseasonably warm. "Hey, Grandma." Jasmin said softly, laying roses on the grave, but Rose felt it was too creepy and laid down carnations.

"Hey, Grandma."

They chatted with her for a while, Toni, Francis and Gil each telling the stone something great that had happened because they'd met Jasmin. Alfred walked up to the site and slid his hand over the top of the stone.

"It never seems real, you know? We feel all of the deaths, but unless we visit them, it doesn't seem... honest." He said and Francis sighed.

"That's why we have such amazing funeral grounds in France. So we never forget." His eyes shifted over and Gil sighed.

"I just hope you guys will visit me like this when my time comes."

Jasmin's eyes shifted over and she chuckled. "I already told you, you were reincarnated into the memory of World War Two. You're not going to die." She watched as his eyes turned to her, a grateful look. "You just like the reminder, don't you?"

"Sometimes it's the only thing we have."

"But sometimes, you can find something else as well." They heard and turned, seeing Arthur walk up with a grin, his arm sliding to the shoulder of the woman who he'd never met before.

"Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you again." He remembered her from when they'd hired her and she stared back, her face turning to confusion at his attire.

"Why are you wearing a black cloak?" Rose crossed her arms, her eyebrow shooting up her forehead and Francis stared, a grin gracing his lip.

"You found it, didn't you?"

"Of course, you twit. It didn't take too long after I'd discovered exactly what had happened, so Rose... how would you like to make a little... agreement?" Arthur asked and Rose stared at him, honestly worried over his reactions.

"Jasmin, should I trust him?" Rose turned and Jasmin shrugged, causing his shoulders to slouch a little.

"Really? You don't trust me, after everything that's happened between us?" Arthur grinned, laughing when Alfred pulled Jasmin back to his own side.

"She's spoken for now! You can't be like that!"

"You might change your tune, depending on what Rose here says to my little... spell..." He grinned and Jasmin laughed at her sister's panic.

This was going to be interesting!

_**Biss Dan!**_

_**Jaßmin**_


	86. Omake Chapter

_**I want to thank Sonic Winchester and **__**I-Heart-Sesshomaru13 for being such wonderful readers during this story. I know it dragged in some spaces, but I really did have fun writing it because I always wanted to know what you guys would say about the story. You're the best reviewers!**_

_**Thank you so much for making this huge journey with me! I hope to see you around sometime!**_

_**And now, for the last time,**_

_**Anywho, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer- Goodbye.**_

Omake Chapter!

Alfred smiled, seeing the long white dress flow under soft eyes. He watched every step she made as she looked up, looking into the eyes of the man standing at the podium. His amber eyes watched her with wonder and Alfred grinned.

He was glad for Rose and Romano, but he was still convinced he'd gotten the better sister. He was still trying to figure out how Arthur had somehow managed to turn her into a personification of an ocean, then immediately fall and lose the ability to do it again. He figured it was probably for the better, though, as they didn't want to upset the balance of the world. Jasmin had already seemed to be off. He could tell something was bothering her. Maybe it was the fact that they'd been together for five years, four of them married, and he was still nervous letting her go to the meetings he wasn't needed at. He ended out going to all of them, regardless of what his government said. The ones in Germany made him the most nervous, as Ludwig still held feelings for her, it was easy to see. Gil and Roderich seemed to be over her, though, and Hungary was able to get back into Roderich's good graces again. They were happily together.

Alfred watched the scene before him. Veneziano, Toni and Seborga were the men of honor, while Jasmin, Belgium and Lichtenstein ended out being the maids of honor. When Romano lifted the veil to kiss the bride, the room erupted into cheering.

They made their way to Romano's house and the yard was set up as a huge ceremony. The cake was huge. Jasmin sat down to eat a piece, surprising both Alfred and Rose.

"I knew she'd have a small piece, but this is the third." Rose sighed and stared and Alfred watched her with worry.

"Maybe it's just really good chocolate? Did she scrape the icing off?" He asked and Rose shook her head.

"Chocolate and Icing." They stared at each other for a while before they heard a chuckle and turned, seeing Arthur watching her with wide eyes.

"Look at her. She looks so happy." Arthur glanced up at Alfred, who turned back to her, the curiosity melted away.

"She really does." Rose giggled before rolling her eyes when Romano dashed to her side and cheered.

"Come on, it's time to do the wedding photos." He grinned as Rose smiled at him, nodding.

Jasmin, Belgium and Lichtenstein all stood behind Rose, who still held the bouquet. They watched as the flash temporarily blinded them all and Jasmin giggled, shaking her head.

They were each handed a cup for the next picture and Jasmin and Lichtenstein each held it up to toast, but they both ended out handing the glass off to someone else after the photo was taken.

Rose stared at her, confusion melting away and she stared, dumbfounded at her sister.

She walked forward, grasping her arm and Alfred noticed the look on her face.

"God dammit, Jasmin! How dare you overshadow my wedding!" She yelled, and though everyone was able to hear her, Jasmin tried her best to shush her sister.

"I'm not! I wasn't going to say anything!" She tried to keep her voice down as Rose turned to the group who was now all staring in shock and confusion over what was happening.

"She's pregnant!" Rose called and Alfred stumbled up, realization over the cake dawning.

"Really?" He asked softly and Jasmin nodded, blushing.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow." She said, shrugging. "Sorry, guess I wasn't able to keep it back as easily."

"This is the first time I've ever heard of a personification becoming pregnant. Interesting." Arthur grinned and Alfred turned, watching the smile on his face.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"She's glowing! It's hard to miss!" Arthur laughed and Alfred turned to her, wrapping his arms around her, as Romano did the same to his new bride.

Two kisses were shared as the cameraman took another photo.

"I love you." Alfred grinned and Jasmin smiled up at him, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"And I love you, my hero." She smiled softly as he kissed her again.

Alfred had always wondered what it would be like to be a father. Now he got to be more excited about starting his own family, something he'd never even thought possible.

"Thank you." He sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you." Jasmin's eyes turned up to his. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you." She watched as Alfred started to tear up. She kissed him again softly, smiling up at him. "For you, I'll bend what the world allows. For you, I'll offer the world." She said softly as he grinned, nodding.

"Now I wanna marry you all over again!" He chuckled, hugging her close.

"Not during my wedding!" Rose yelled out, smacking her sister in the back of the head, making everyone laugh.

It was the beginning of five very happy lives, from that point on.

_**The end**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed my story, which is officially longer than ALL THREE HUNGER GAMES BOOKS COMBINED! (I'm oddly proud of that.)**_

_**Leave a review to let me know what you thought, and thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Jasmin**_


End file.
